Cursed
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "-¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas el trato? Y allí, sosteniendo su cadáver, alzó la mirada surcada de lágrimas y profunda desolación. Titubeó un instante, pero finalmente dijo: -Acepto. Ante aquello, el demonio sonrió." RiRen. UA/demonios.
1. Parte I: Capítulo I

Hola! Soy Mitsuki-Wing, y aquí vengo con mi vigésimo sexta historia!^^

Soy relativamente nueva en este fandom, ya que solo he escrito los one-shot " _Miserablemente humano_ " y " _Chispa_ ", de los cuales agradezco de todo corazón a aquellos que los leyeron y comentaron :)

Desde hace mucho tiempo, tenía una idea en la cabeza, y quería darla forma en una historia, y tras hacerme fan de SnK, sabía que quería adaptarla a este fandom, y aquí estoy XD

Debo decir que la trama es algo compleja/enrevesada, al menos al principio, o eso creo (en mi cabeza creo que tiene sentido XD).

Y quiero hacer una serie de **aclaraciones** respecto a este fic: Se dividirá en por lo menos tres partes (o dos como mínimo). Es (mi primer) rated M, principalmente por las muertes, sangre y violencia (vamos, lo normal en Shingeki XD), lenguaje soez/grosero y por el (muy) posible lemon. Además, en este fic, los enemigos de la humanidad no son los titanes (en este fic no hay titanes :P), sino los **demonios**.

Dicho todo esto, espero que le den una oportunidad a mí y a mi historia. Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y comentar!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

 _**..**_

 _ **CURSED**_

 _ **Parte I: Lo que quiso evitar**_

" _¡El mundo está desquiciado! ¡Vaya faena, haber nacido yo para tener que arreglarlo!"_

 _Hamlet, de William Shakespeare._

 _ **Capítulo I: El preludio de una gran mentira**_

Cuando fue consciente de sí mismo, lo primero que notó fue la tierra bajo su cuerpo, gravilla clavándose en su piel, así como el intenso dolor que recorría su cuerpo. Después, el temblor y el retumbar del suelo, y los gritos lejanos.

Abrió los ojos, sin aliento, notando como cada fibra de su cuerpo parecía desgarrarse a cada simple movimiento. Tras la neblina, puedo vislumbrar un cielo claro, empañado por el humo, las bengalas y masas negras.

Un escenario demasiado familiar para él.

Y no fue hasta que consiguió enfocar la vista a la claridad reinante, mientras su mente se aclaraba, intentando no reavivar las cruentas imágenes que por ella pasaban y era consciente de lo que acababa de hacer y lo que significaba, que supo dónde se encontraba.

" _Es Trost"_ , pensó en su fuero interno, tragando saliva, dándose cuenta entonces de que tenía la garganta seca; las cuerdas vocales doloridas por el llanto pasado. _"Es el ataque a Trost"_

Un lugar, un momento, en el que nunca estuvo. En el que nunca hubiera estado, y que sin embargo ahora estaba.

Se incorporó, no sin esfuerzos, mientras todos sus sentidos se ponían alerta, mientras veía los edificios derrumbarse, los gritos de las personas, que huían despavoridas, y los alaridos constantes de los demonios, esos seres inmundos que tenían a la humanidad aterrorizada desde hacía siglos, obligándoles a vivir entre muros.

" _Como ganado"_

Sintió un escalofrío.

Se miró las manos. No había sangre en ellas. Y, a pesar de la fatiga de su cuerpo, comprobó que era capaz de moverse perfectamente. Es casi como si…

Sacudió la cabeza.

" _No lo pienses"_ , porque nada tenía sentido.

Había despertado en una pequeña plaza de la ciudad, y cuando salió de ella, siguiendo a las pocas personas que por allí quedaban, vio que se dirigían hacia la puerta que conectaba con el muro principal. Por lo que pudo comprobar, la evacuación había empezado hacía no mucho.

Tras echar un último vistazo, se desvió a uno de los callejones. Empezó a correr. Se sentía extrañamente ligero, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba desarmado.

" _Mierda"_

Sin embargo, no tardó en encontrar al primer soldado caído.

Se le quedó mirando. Aparte de un brazo desmembrado, el soldado no había sufrido más daños por parte de los demonios. Debía haberle matado la caída, por la cantidad de sangre que bajo su cuerpo había.

Se inclinó a su lado, haciendo caso omiso de la sangre. Agitó las bombonas de gas de su equipo.

" _Están prácticamente llenas"_ , el pobre hombre no debía haber durado mucho, entonces, antes de que un demonio acabara con él.

Miró a su alrededor, y divisó una casa con la puerta abierta.

Agarrando al cadáver de los pies, lo arrastró hasta la vivienda.

Al entrar, vio cómo la mesa estaba puesta, con los platos y la comida dispuestos. A los residentes de aquella casa les pilló el ataque en plena comida. Por supuesto, salieron de allí en cuanto saltaron las alarmas, dejando todo atrás y sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta, claro está.

No pudo evitar fijarse en los talismanes que adornaban la estancia, aquellos amuletos que tenían la mayoría de las personas porque según la Iglesia, quien los bendecía, repelían a los demonios.

Contuvo una carcajada.

" _Eso no os salvará de los demonios"_

Cuando empezó a quitarle el equipo tridimensional al soldado caído, tuvo una sensación extraña. Aquella no era la primera vez que hacía aquello, y eso solo le hacía sentirse peor. La vez anterior, todo fue un infierno para él.

Y solo cuando sintió los cinturones ajustarse a su cuerpo, el peso del equipo sobre sus caderas, y las espadas en ambas manos, se sintió de nuevo seguro. Claro que, era una sensación vana.

A fin de cuentas, él ya estaba condenado.

Echó una última mirada al soldado. En su uniforme portaba un escudo con rosas, evidenciando su pertenencia a la Tropas Estacionarias. Se inclinó una vez más y le arrancó el escudo, guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

Miró hacia la puerta. Cerró los ojos un instante, e inspiró hondo.

" _Puedes hacerlo. Puedes arreglarlo. Puedes salvarles"_ , es por eso por lo que estaba allí.

Notaba la oscuridad rodear su corazón, inminente y a la espera de que cayera, pero no podía sucumbir. No todavía.

En cuanto salió de la vivienda, empezó a correr nuevamente, y cuando vio una sombra oscura pasar sobre su cabeza, apretó los gatillos de su arma y se elevó en el cielo. Solo entonces pudo ver la destrucción que se estaba propagando por la ciudad.

Se movía de tejado en tejado, y se alegraba de ver que la evacuación estaba yendo bastante bien y, sobre todo, rápida. Ahora solo quedaba librarse de los demonios.

Un chillido le traspasó el cráneo, y el primer demonio se interpuso en su camino.

Arremetió contra él y le cortó la cabeza de un limpio movimiento.

La adrenalina no tardó en recorrer su cuerpo y, pese al dolor de sus cuerdas vocales, gritó, salvaje, mientras empezaba a despachar demonios, desplazándose con movimientos fluidos, instintivos, con su equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

Su ira era incrementaba por la repulsa que le suscitaban de una manera casi innata aquellos monstruos. No dejaría que vivieran. No dejaría que hicieran daño a nadie más. No lo permitiría.

" _Los mataré. A todos y cada uno de ellos, ¡los mataré a todos!"_

Y con una última exhalación, mató a otro demonio. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, lo notaba en sus oídos, como si estuviera martilleando sobre su propia cabeza, y cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que ya no había ni un solo demonio a la vista. Después de todo por lo que había pasado, aquello le resultó hasta demasiado fácil. Habían ganado.

" _Así es como debía ser"_ , estuviera él o no, haciendo memoria.

Vio cómo los soldados que aún quedaban en pie se dirigían hacia lo alto de la muralla. Aquellos que por casualidad pasaban cerca de él, se le quedaban mirando, entre confusos y curiosos.

Él no tardó en seguirles.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el Muro Rose, sintió un ramalazo de tristeza. El día en que su mundo se derrumbó por primera vez, se había sentido tan asustado… Y ahora, que por segunda vez lo había perdido todo, se sentía extrañamente vacío. Al menos, ahora era capaz de utilizar el equipo en condiciones.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?-se giró, y vio a un hombre acercarse a él.

Le identificó enseguida: Comandante Dot Pixis, de las Tropas Estacionarias.

-Muchacho-le dijo, una vez frente a él-Te he visto desde aquí, y debo decir que nunca había visto algo semejante-sonreía, como siempre, con ese ligero rubor debido al alcohol-Has dado buena cuenta de esos demonios, sin duda-le miró fijamente-Y no me suenas, muchacho. ¿A qué cuerpo perteneces?

Fue entonces cuando el Comandante Pixis se fijó en que aquel muchacho no portaba uniforme alguno que le identificara.

El muchacho abrió la boca, indeciso, sabedor de que aquella sería la primera de muchas mentiras.

El preludio de una gran mentira.

-Soy un civil-dijo, finalmente-Y me llamo Eren Jaeger.

*.*.*

-¿Un civil?-el hombre rió con ganas, mientras se echaba un trago a su petaca-Muchacho, llevo bastantes años en esta profesión, y sé que un civil no es capaz de manejar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional como lo haces tú.

Eren apretó los labios en un fina línea, pero no dijo nada más.

Pixis volvió a reír.

-Bien, bien. No es asunto mío-dio otro trago-Ah… Ojalá hubieras estado en el ataque a Shiganshina-Eren se tensó-Fue hace un par de años… Toda una ciudad entera perdida por culpa de esos demonios…-hizo una pausa-Poco se pudo hacer en aquel entonces-dijo, rememorando-Aunque al menos eso sirvió para estar más preparados. Si bien el ataque de hoy ha sido de nivel inferior, la evacuación y la respuesta de ataque han sido bastante eficaces y rápidas-volvió a echar mano de su petaca.-Y la ciudad está a salvo.

Eren apretó los puños. No hacía falta que le dijera nada sobre Shiganshina. Lo sabía perfectamente.

El viejo comandante le echó otra mirada.

-En tal caso, Eren Jaeger, ¿no querrías unirte a las Tropas Estacionarias? Porque tienes talento, sin duda alguna.

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, pero no tardó en responder:

-Solo hay un cuerpo de la milicia al que me uniría. Y esa es la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Una vez más, Dot Pixis rió con ganas, como si todo lo que dijera aquel muchacho fuera gracioso. Eren no se lo tomó a mal. Sabía que aquel hombre era así de excéntrico. En realidad, dada su experiencia, creía que la mayoría de los militares estaban locos. Él incluido.

Entonces recordó algo. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo.

-Aquí tiene-dijo, tendiéndole en la mano el escudo-Es del soldado a quien le cogí el equipo.

" _Vaya"_ , pensó Pixis. _"Para ser un civil, conoce bastante de la milicia"_. Se lo guardó.

-Comandante-una soldado se acercó a ellos; Riko Brzenska, recordó Eren. Ella le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, para variar-Tenemos que reagrupar las tropas y hacer recuento de daños y víctimas.

-Sí, sí…-Pixis se rascó la calva cabeza-El deber me llama, Eren Jaeger. Dada la gran ayuda que has supuesto, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-volvió a coger la petaca y la agitó-¿Un trago, quizás?

-No-Eren negó con la cabeza, declinando la oferta del alcohol-Pero, sí que hay algo que me gustaría pedirle.

*.*.*

Entró en la estancia sin siquiera molestarse en llamar a la puerta, dejando que ésta diera un portazo tras su entrada.

Erwin Smith sonrió y dejó los papeles que estaba revisando a un lado, para dedicar su atención al visitante de su despacho, que, obviando el hecho de que sabía quién era por cómo había entrado, era porque le había pedido que acudiera allí.

-¿Qué cojones quieres, Erwin?-dijo, de malos modos. No porque estuviera realmente enfadado (o quizás sí), sino porque así es como era normalmente.

A veces se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado a entenderse con alguien como Levi.

-Te he hecho llamar por un asunto.

-Creo que eso es obvio-se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada huraña; había interrumpido su limpieza, y eso no se lo perdonaría-¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?

Erwin cogió un sobre de la mesa para que Levi lo viera.

-¿Recuerdas al Comandante Pixis?

-¿El viejo borracho de las Tropas?-Erwin le dirigió una mirada que implicaba que no hablara así sobre un comandante, pero éste hizo caso omiso, como siempre.-¿Es referente al ataque que sufrió Trost hace un par de días?

Erwin asintió con la cabeza.

-Me ha llegado esta carta suya esta mañana, al parecer enviada el mismo día del ataque.

-¿Hay algún tipo de problema? Que yo sepa, las Tropas Estacionarias pudieron contener a los demonios e impedir que sitiaran la ciudad.

-Así es. Pero no se trata de eso-Levi esperó a que siguiera hablando; odiaba cuando Erwin se iba por las ramas-Al parecer, ese día recibieron la ayuda de un civil. Un joven llamado Eren Jaeger.

Levi frunció el ceño.

-¿Un civil?

Erwin volvió a asentir.

-Me sorprendió la propia sorpresa y el entusiasmo que mostraba la carta de Pixis, hablando de este joven, alegando que, a pesar de ser un civil, tiene un control con el equipo de maniobras nada envidiable a un soldado bien formado.-hizo una pausa, dirigiendo una mirada a la carta-Y, según cuenta, este joven quiere unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Levi enarcó una ceja.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Un civil que no ha pasado por el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, que quiere unirse a nosotros, la Legión? ¿Qué es, alguna clase de bastardo suicida?

-Si bien es cierto que no ha pasado por el entrenamiento al que se someten todos los reclutas, Pixis cree que sus habilidades son dignas de mención.

Levi chascó la lengua.

-No estarás pensando seriamente siquiera considerar que se una, ¿no, Erwin? ¿Acaso se te ha ido la cabeza tras adquirir el puesto de Comandante?

-Bueno…-Erwin cruzó los dedos de sus manos y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellos-¿No tienes curiosidad por conocerle? A este Eren Jaeger.

-Que cumpla el período de entrenamiento, como el resto de novatos, y luego veremos si realmente quiere unirse.

-Ya sabes que ahora no puede. Los reclutas graduados de esta promoción acabaron el entrenamiento hace varios meses.

-Entonces que espere a la selección del próximo año.

Erwin se mantuvo en silencio, y Levi vio que daba igual lo que dijera, ya había tomado una decisión. Porque, al menos, Erwin quería conocer a este extraño sujeto tras las palabras de su viejo amigo Dot Pixis.

-Mandaré una carta a Trost, diciendo que nos gustaría conocer a un posible nuevo recluta.

Levi se rascó la cabeza, gruñendo por lo bajo, molesto.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana.-se dirigió a la puerta, con intención de abandonar el despacho; se detuvo frente a ella y se giró para dirigir unas últimas palabras a Erwin-A fin de cuentas, las muertes de todos nosotros recaen sobre el puesto del comandante, ¿no es así, Comandante Erwin Smith?

*.*.*

Tras varios días a la espera en el cuartel principal de las Tropas Estacionarias en Trost, y tras pedir que Pixis redactara una carta de recomendación para que pudiera entrar a la Legión sin tener que pasar por el entrenamiento (no tenía tiempo para eso, ni mucho menos), Eren por fin iba ya camino de los cuarteles de la Legión de Reconocimiento, nada más recibir la respuesta por parte de su comandante, Erwin Smith.

Eren no disponía de nada, lo cual sorprendió a Pixis, pero con sus características risas y su petaca de alcohol, consiguió algo de ropa para Eren, así como un caballo para que emprendiera su camino. Decía que, con un poco de suerte, conseguiría que le aceptaran.

-Si no, ya sabes, muchacho, serás bienvenido en las Tropas. Suerte.

No era seguro salir por la noche. Los demonios acechaban en las sombras, por lo que en cuanto salió el primer rayo de sol, se puso en marcha. A fin de cuentas, los cuarteles de la Legión no estaban demasiado lejos de Trost, y técnicamente era zona segura. Pero uno nunca podía estar seguro de los demonios.

Sin poder evitarlo, fue casi al galope, deseoso de llegar, aunque una parte de su ser estaba aterrado. Porque creía saber lo que encontraría, y se preguntaba si sería capaz de soportarlo.

" _Tengo que ser fuerte"_ , se dijo. _"Tengo que hacerlo. Por todos ellos"_

Para cuando divisó los cuarteles, sin haberse encontrado con ningún problema en su camino y sin haber hecho ninguna parada, el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo.

-Quieto-dijo al caballo, tirando de las riendas y haciéndole frenar, mientras miraba embelesado al castillo.

Había vuelto.

Al apearse del caballo, se fijó en que ya había llamado la atención de algunos soldados que se encontraban fuera, seguramente limpiando, ya que todos parecían nuevos reclutas.

La ansiedad empezó a crecer en su interior. ¿Y si no era capaz de hacerlo? ¿Y si no servía para nada? ¿Y si…?

-¿Quién eres?

Se giró para mirar a la persona que se había dirigido a él.

Tragó saliva y se obligó a calmarse.

Era Armin Arlert. Y, a su lado, se encontraba Mikasa Ackerman.

Eren sentía que se quedaba sin aire, y como un idiota se quedó mirándolos, en silencio, grabando a fuego sus rostros.

-Te ha preguntado quién eres-habló entonces Mikasa-Un civil no debería estar por aquí sin ningún tipo de protección.

Notaba la garganta seca.

-Yo…

-Eren Jaeger, ¿verdad?

Sin darse cuenta, más gente había aparecido frente a las puertas del castillo. Entre ellos, Erwin Smith, Hanji Zoe y…

Contuvo la respiración. Se repitió internamente una y otra vez "No llores", como si de un mantra se tratara. No podía ser débil. No podía permitírselo.

-…Sí-respondió, encarando a Erwin, que era quien había dicho su nombre.

-Recibí la carta de recomendación del Comandante Pixis. Pareces haberle impresionado.

A Eren le era difícil no desviar la mirada hacia la figura más baja que estaba al lado del Comandante de la Legión.

-Dice que quieres unirte a nuestro cuerpo.

-Así es-asintió-Quiero entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Los reclutas que estaban presenciando la escena, e incluso algunos veteranos, murmuraban sobre lo que ocurría. No se podían creer que un chico salido de la nada quisiera unirse a ellos.

-Ja, no me hagas reír, mocoso.

Ya no pudo evitarlo. Se había dirigido a él, de todas formas. Por lo que le miró de hito en hito.

Era tal como le recordaba, solo que más…

Eren inspiró hondo.

" _Bien, Eren. Haz que te odie"_

-No era esa mi intención-le respondió.

-¿Te atreves a contestarme, mocoso?

-No veo por qué no.

La mujer que estaba a su lado rompió a reír.

-¡Vaya, sin duda es un muchacho interesante!-reía Hanji Zoe, tan excéntrica como siempre-No me puedo creer que le haya llevado la contraria a Levi.

En realidad, ninguno de los presentes se lo creía, ni siquiera el propio Levi, acostumbrado como estaba a que le tuvieran miedo o respeto.

-Quiero unirme a la Legión-repitió Eren.

-Tsk-chascó la lengua, molesto-En tus sueños, mocoso.

Eren le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

-Estoy perfectamente capacitado para ello.

Erwin le observaba en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa, casi medio divertido por la situación. Sin duda ese muchacho tenía una fuerte personalidad. Esperaba que todo no fueran más que palabras.

-Qué más quisieras, mocoso. No sin haber pasado por el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento.

-No lo necesito. Sé manejar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

-¿Y cómo es eso posible?-intervino entonces Hanji.

Eren desvió la mirada, incómodo.

Tenía que mezclar la verdad con las mentiras. Esperaba hacerlo bien.

-Tuve un instructor-respondió.

-¿Quién?

-Un…antiguo soldado de la Legión. Me enseñó a pelear.

Levi se cruzó de brazos, escrutándole con la mirada.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo de bueno era ese soldado?

Eren le sostuvo la mirada.

-El mejor-constató.

-¡Puajajajaja!-rió Hanji, que claramente se divertía con la situación, mientras que los demás la observaban en silencio, sorprendidos a partes iguales por el desparpajo de aquel chico. ¿Es que acaso no sabía con quién estaba hablando?

Eren dirigió su mirada a Erwin, haciendo caso omiso tanto de las risas de Hanji, como de la mirada asesina de Levi.

-Puedo demostrarle cuando quiera lo bueno que soy-sonaba convincente; tenía que serlo, o no conseguiría nada si ni siquiera era capaz de ingresar en la Legión.

Levi dio un paso al frente, y Erwin le miró.

-Si es así-empezó a decir Levi-Demuéstramelo. Enfréntate a mí. Aquí y ahora.

Vaya. Eren no esperaba que fuera él quien midiera su destreza, pero una parte de él lo agradecía.

-Claro-dijo.

Levi frunció el ceño, más todavía, si es que era posible.

-Mocoso, ¿es que acaso no sabes quién soy?-no sabía de dónde venía aquella determinación. ¿Es que acaso aquel mocoso estaba loco? Quizá por eso quería unirse a la Legión con tanto ahínco.

Eren le devolvió la mirada.

-El Capitán Levi de la Legión de Reconocimiento, aquel al que consideran el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

-¿Y aún sabiéndolo quieres enfrentarte a mí?-realmente aquel mocoso estaba loco.

Los ojos de Eren ardían en deseos de mostrarle que no era un simple mocoso. Había pasado por un completo infierno para hacer lo que se había propuesto, y ni siquiera el propio Levi conseguiría que se echara atrás. Es más, si le desafiaba de aquella manera, quizá fuera más fácil que empezara a odiarle.

-Por supuesto.

" _Hay algo en sus ojos"_ , pensó Levi. _"Algo salvaje"_ , y no supo por qué, aquello le gustó. Necesitaban ese tipo de espíritu.

-No está mal-se giró hacia Erwin-¿Te parece bien? Con eso zanjaremos si realmente merece la pena que esté aquí.

-Estoy de acuerdo-coincidió Erwin.

-Bien-Levi desvió la mirada-Arlert-el susodicho se cuadró-Trae los equipos de maniobras.

-¡Sí, señor!

Y no tardó en desaparecer en el interior del cuartel.

Mientras esperaba, Eren intentaba hacer caso omiso a la taladrante mirada de Levi, aunque se veía incapaz. Sus ojos quemaban su nuca y eso solo le inquietaba más.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Confiado. Imperturbable. Rebelde. Inexpugnable.

Si no lo era, todo sería demasiado complicado.

Hanji se moría de ganas de bombardear a preguntas al extraño visitante, pero los malos humos de Levi le decían que le mejor era esperar a ver cómo terminaba todo aquello. Por su parte, Erwin tenía verdadero interés en saber si aquel muchacho realmente merecía entrar en la Legión. Dada la cantidad de bajas que sufrían, nunca estaba de más tener nuevos reclutas.

Armin no tardó en volver con un par de equipos, siendo ayudado por otra recluta, Sasha Braus. Junto a ellos estaban otros reclutas, que al parecer se habían enterado de lo que pasaba y la curiosidad les había podido, y Eren tenía que hacer esfuerzos por no alegrarse de verles: Jean Kirschtein y Connie Springer.

Levi cogió uno y empezó a equiparse. No tardó mucho. A fin de cuentas, él ya portaba todos los cinturones y sujeción junto con su uniforme.

-Aquí tienes-Armin le dio el otro a Eren.

-Gracias.

Eren se fue a sentar a uno de los bancos de piedra que había pegados a la muralla del castillo. Resultaban útiles cuando tenía que hacerse algún trabajo al aire libre y querías tomar un descanso.

A Levi no le pasó desapercibido la familiaridad con la que se desenvolvía el mocoso, como si conociera el sitio. Además, en cuanto vio cómo empezaba a ponerse los cinturones, la rapidez y la seguridad con que lo hacía, sabía que estaba acostumbrado a usarlo, no le cabía duda.

Pero eso era una cosa, y otra muy distinta que quisiera entrar en este cuerpo de la milicia sin haber pasado por el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, por mucho que hubiera tenido un instructor particular. Y le demostraría a ese mocoso que no se podía tomar la Legión a la ligera.

Tras unos minutos, Eren estaba listo. Se sentía satisfecho, Levi podía verlo.

-Ah, mira qué bien, sabes ponerte el equipo-dijo con sarcasmo-Eso no demuestra nada.

Eren apretó los dientes, guardándose para sí una contestación.

Se puso frente a él, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Sin necesidad de haber dicho nada, todos los presentes se habían alejado una distancia prudencial de ellos, para no salir heridos y, más bien, para no entorpecer el enfrentamiento.

-Levi-le dijo Erwin antes de alejarse con los demás.-No seas demasiado duro.

-Lo sé-le contestó; si usara toda su fuerza y destreza, aquel estúpido mocoso caería en el primer golpe. Solo tenía que ver de qué estaba hecho.

" _Vamos, Eren Jaeger"_

Eren desenvainó y se colocó en posición de lucha.

Levi se sorprendió nada más verle.

" _Tiene una posición perfecta"_ , desde luego, le habían enseñado bien.

Levi desenvainó, y Eren se enfureció al ver que seguía con la misma postura relajada, a diferencia de él, evidenciando que aquel hombre no le estaba tomando en serio.

Durante unos instantes, ninguno de los dos se movió.

-Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?-dijo entonces Levi-Te dejo dar el primer golpe.

Ante aquello, Eren se movió rápido y arremetió con ambas cuchillas contra su oponente, que si bien las detuvo con las suyas propias sin ningún problema, pudo notar la fuerza del impacto, y la rapidez con la que se movía.

Eren dio un paso atrás y volvió a atacar. Levi detenía sus ataques o los esquivaba, enfureciendo más a Eren, trayéndole recuerdos.

" _-Debes estudiar los movimientos del contrario, y no precipitarte tanto. Busca un hueco por donde atacar, y si no lo hay, crea uno."_

" _-Protege tus brazos. Mueve más tus piernas. Mantén la cabeza en alto. Y no desvíes la atención de los movimientos de tu enemigo"_

Hanji estaba pensativa, mientras los veía pelear, en la distancia.

-Oye, Erwin.

-¿Mm?

-La forma en la que lucha ese chico… Eren, ¿no? ¿No te parece… que es como el estilo de lucha de Levi?

Erwin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-A mí también me lo parecía. Solo hay que fijarse en cómo ha cogido las espadas nada más empezar.

-Sí, con el mango hacia delante, y las cuchillas hacia atrás. Una forma extraña de agarrar un arma, sin duda, pero lo más sorprendente es que Levi también lo hace.

Levi también se había dado cuenta.

El estilo de lucha del muchacho se parecía al suyo. ¿Le estaba imitando? No, él había empezado a moverse primero. Además, era capaz de seguirle, si bien no conseguía herirle.

Eren no cejaba en su empeño. Tenía que entrar en la Legión. Le enseñaría cuánto había mejorado. Era fuerte. Tenía que estar allí. Tenía que…

Tras esquivar un golpe de su adversario, Eren se quedó mirando su rostro un instante. Sintió un escalofrío al ver aquellos ojos tan cerca de él. Esos ojos…

" _Se ha distraído"_ , fue solo un instante, pero le sirvió a Levi para hacerle caer al suelo de un golpe.

Eren se reprochó haberse quedado prendado de ese par de ojos. Alzó la mirada, y la furia brillaba en él. Y quisiera o no Levi, le gustaba lo que veía en aquellos ojos.

-Otra vez-dijo Eren, incorporándose.

Antes de que Levi pudiera decir nada al respecto, Eren volvió a cargar contra él.

Mientras luchaban, era como si no existiera nadie más a su alrededor. Solo podían ser conscientes de las cuchillas del otro, la respiración del otro, los brazos y piernas del otro…

Y, contra todo pronóstico, Levi se estaba divirtiendo. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le había dado tanta guerra. Claro que lo que acostumbraba a luchar y descuartizar eran demonios.

-Oh vaya-comentó Erwin-Al parecer Levi está empezando a ponerse serio.

Eren lo notó en el golpe que detuvo, que venía con más fuerza que antes, con más precisión. Levi estaba empezando a tomarle en serio, y eso le gustaba. El problema es que ahora acababa antes en el suelo.

-Otra vez-decía, y volví a levantarse, y Levi no le impedía seguir.

No pararía hasta que le demostrara que merecía estar allí.

La furia, la desesperación y la ansiedad empezaron a hacerse patente en él. Sus movimientos eran más fieros y veloces, pero menos precisos y concisos.

Seguía entrechocando sus armas con las de Levi, y en un momento dado lo sintió. Como una pequeña culebra deslizándose en su interior. La oscuridad intentando rodear su corazón…

Sus brazos se detuvieron un instante, un pequeño temblor ante la duda, y solo eso fue suficiente para no tener la suficiente fuerza para detener a Levi, quien cargó contra él y le desarmó, tirándole una vez más al suelo.

Levi le miró desde arriba, de pie como se encontraba. Algo le había impedido al mocoso parar su ataque. Quizá fuera el cansancio. No lo sabía, pero sabía que esto se había acabado. En realidad, nunca pensó que lo dejaría alargarse tanto.

Eren inspiró hondo un par de veces, y cuando notó que la oscuridad se retiraba, alzó la vista hacia Levi y dijo:

-Otra vez.

-No-negó este, guardando sus cuchillas-Se acabó.

Eren frunció el ceño.

-Aún puedo seguir.

-He dicho que se acabó, mocoso. Además, estás sangrando.

Hasta que no lo dijo, Eren no se dio cuenta. En ese último ataque que había perdido la concentración, las cuchillas de Levi le habían alcanzado el brazo, y si bien no era un corte muy profundo, le había roto parte de la manga de la camisa y sangraba.

Aquel pequeño corte, aquella poca sangre, no eran nada en comparación con todo lo que había sufrido.

-Estoy bien. Puedo seguir-repitió.

Levi se le quedó mirando, aún desde arriba, ya que Eren seguía sentado en el suelo, con esa mirada desafiante. Era incapaz de descifrarle. Eren Jaeger había aparecido de la nada, y no se podía creer que quisiera saber más de él. Se le antojaba tan extraño y tan diferente a cualquier persona que había conocido hasta ahora… No lo entendía.

-Mocoso-le llamó la atención nuevamente, aunque no era necesario; Eren era incapaz de apartar la mirada de él-Respóndeme: ¿De dónde vienes y por qué quieres unirte a la Legión de Reconocimiento?

Eren dudó un instante. Dirigió una breve mirada a Mikasa y Armin, y decidió decir la verdad. Al menos, a medias. Tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a decir medias verdades, y a mezclarlas con mentiras.

-…Vengo de Shiganshina-ante la mención de la ciudad en la que nacieron, Mikasa y Armin se sorprendieron y miraron mutuamente-Perdí a mi familia cuando los demonios la atacaron. Desde entonces, incluso antes, quiero matar demonios.

Levi agudizó los ojos.

-¿Y por qué no te uniste al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento entonces? Desde ahí, podrías haber entrado en el cuerpo de la milicia que hubieras querido, incluso en la Policía Militar.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior, inquieto.

No esperaba encontrarse en el momento en el que se encontró al despertar en Trost. Pero eso no podía decirlo.

-Me hirieron gravemente en el ataque a Shiganshina. Estuve mucho tiempo recuperándome, y después, mi…instructor me enseñó, para que pudiera unirme a la Legión.

Levi le miraba como si no se tragara ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, pero Eren no pensaba retractarse de sus palabras.

-No has respondido a la otra pregunta-se limitó a decir-¿Por qué quieres unirte a la Legión?

Entonces, los labios de Eren se curvaron hacia arriba, en una extraña sonrisa.

-Para matar a todos y cada uno de los demonios-respondió.

" _Y salvar a todos aquellos que me importan"_ , pero esto último no lo manifestó.

Se sostuvieron la mirada un tiempo más, antes de que Levi le diera la espalda y dijera:

-Hanji, ocúpate de sus heridas.

-¡Marchando!

Eren parpadeó confuso.

-Pero…

No pudo replicar. Levi se dirigió al comandante, que dirigió una mirada a Hanji como diciéndola algo, y está asintió, feliz, y ambos se fueron hablando hacia el interior del castillo.

Eren se sintió desfallecer.

" _¿Y ahora qué?"_

Se levantó con pesadez, el cansancio haciendo mella en él.

-¡Vamos!-Hanji empezó a tirar de su brazo bueno-¡Eres todo un espectáculo! ¡Eres sumamente interesante! Casi dan ganas de hacer experimentos contigo-bromeaba.

Eren tragó saliva ante la perspectiva.

Se dejó arrastrar por aquella mujer, mientras los presentes le seguían con la mirada, extrañados, suspicaces.

Al entrar en los cuarteles, en parte, volvió a sentirse como en casa.

-Ah, Moblit-exclama Hanji al ver a su asistente, Moblit Berner-Ven aquí un momento, tengo algo que pedirte.

Se acerca a él y le susurra algo al oído.

Moblit le echa un vistazo a Eren.

-Está bien-dice, y se pierde por uno de los pasillos.

No mucho después, llegaron a la enfermería.

Eren se alegró parte sí y parte no de ver que no había ningún herido en la sala. Se alegraba porque implicaba que no había ningún herido reciente ni de gravedad, y no se alegraba porque eso podía implicar que directamente habían muerto.

-Bien, Eren, quítate la camiseta para que te desinfecte y vende la herida.

-Oh, no es nada, de verdad. Pronto se curará, y además ya no sangra.

Tenía razón, algo un tanto sorprende, se atrevería a decir Hanji. La herida era demasiado reciente como para ello.

-Aun así. Venga, venga-decía, animada, como siempre.

-Puedo ocuparme yo solo. Estoy acostumbrado.

-Oh-eso la sorprendió. ¿Cuánto más pensaba Eren Jaeger sorprenderles a todos en un solo día?-Está bien. Pero quítate esa camiseta manchada de sangre. Además, está rota.

Algo reticente, al final lo hizo. Y Eren comprobó que, aparte de las cicatrices de su interior, también estaban las externas.

Hanji contuvo un aspaviento de sorpresa al ver la cantidad de cicatrices que poblaba el cuerpo de Eren Jaeger.

Si bien muchas de ellas eran pequeñas y antiguas, la mayoría de ellas parecían hechas, por la forma y el tamaño, por demonios.

" _Pobre chico. Tan joven y con tanto dolor y tristeza a su espalda…"_ , pensó Hanji, compadeciéndose de él.

Con un último vistazo, antes de que Eren terminara de ponerse la venda y otra camiseta nueva que había sacado del morral que había cogido previamente del caballo en el que había venido, sin duda, lo que más llamó la atención de Hanji fueron las que, como pudo observar, eran las cicatrices más grandes: Una gran cicatriz atravesaba en vertical y de manera irregular prácticamente todo el brazo derecho de Eren; y, después, dos cicatrices que nacían en su espalda, por debajo de los omóplatos.

-Líder de escuadrón Hanji.

Se giró para ver a su subordinado en el quicio de la puerta.

-Oh, Moblit-éste le dio las prendas dobladas que portaba.-Gracias.

Tras realizar el saludo de la milicia, puño al pecho, desapareció por donde había venido.

Hanji no podía evitar sonreír.

-Eren Jaeger.

Éste la miró.

-Sé que aún queda por ver si sabes usar el equipo al completo, quiero decir, el desplazamiento y demás, aparte de ver cómo trabajarías en grupo… Pero, ¡qué cuernos! Podría decirse, tras lo acontecido, que ya formas parte de esto-Hanji le sonrió ampliamente, y le tendió la ropa a Eren-Eren Jaeger, ¡bienvenido a la Legión de Reconocimiento!

Eren bajó la vista a la ropa, y vio el uniforme que tan familiar le era, con un escudo con un par de alas.

" _Las alas de la libertad"_

Eren se llevó el uniforme al pecho, como si lo abrazara y, con una sinceridad de la que no se creía ya capaz, murmuró:

-Gracias.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Un capítulo introductorio, en el que, espero, se hayan empezado a sembrar incógnitas XD Hay que ir fijándose en los pequeños detalles…_

 _Eren tiene un propósito, y para ello quería entrar en la Legión, y lo ha conseguido. Qué le deparará ahora a él y a los demás?_

 _Es un fic RiRen, y podría decirse que Eren es el protagonista :)_

 _Si quieren saber cómo sigue (espero haberles picado la curiosidad :P), alimenten a este pequeño fic y a su autora con reviews XD_

 _Muchas gracias por todo!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	2. Capítulo II

Hola! Qué tal?^^

Lo primero de todo, muchísimas gracias a esas lindas personitas que leyeron y comentaron el primer capítulo, dando una oportunidad a esta historia y su autora :)

Vamos a ver cómo se sigue desarrollando esto…

Aquí traigo el segundo capi!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

 _ **Capítulo II: El extraño y misterioso nuevo recluta.**_

Eren se había quedado solo en la enfermería.

Dejando el equipo de maniobras a un lado, volvió a sentirse en parte él cuando se puso el uniforme, y vio el escudo de las alas de la Legión descansando en su pecho, así como a su espalda, aunque no pudiera verlas.

Aunque le parecía imposible, y eso que ya se había fijado antes, es que de su cuello colgaba aquella llave.

La agarró con la mano, y no sintió nada. Suspiró aliviado casi de manera inconsciente.

Era el amuleto que siempre llevaba su padre. Como otros muchos amuletos y talismanes, bendecidos por la Iglesia, que repelían a los demonios.

La apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

" _Me vendrá bien"_

Se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la enfermería.

Hanji se había marchado hacia escasos minutos, cuando Moblit había vuelto a aparecer por la estancia, recordándola que retomara el trabajo de papeleo del laboratorio que había dejado a medias. Por la mirada de reojo que le echó Moblit, Eren sabía que la interrupción de su trabajo había sido su llegada al cuartel.

-Sí, sí, ya voy… No te sulfures, Moblit-había dicho Hanji-Bueno, Eren, debo dejarte. Cuando te pongas el uniforme, ve al despacho del Comandante Erwin. Pídele a alguien que te enseñe el camino. Ah, y no te preocupes por el equipo. Le diré a alguien que venga a recogerlo y guardarlo en el almacén.

Y dicho esto, se había ido, con Moblit detrás.

Eren se dirigió al despacho de Erwin Smith.

-Oye.

Se detuvo y giró para ver a Mikasa Ackerman. Se la veía incómoda.

La verdad es que Eren prefería hablar lo menos posible con el resto de los soldados y, a pesar de aquello, se veía imposible hacerlo, al menos por ahora, al menos por Mikasa.

-¿Querías algo?-quería que sonara borde, pero no sabía si lo había conseguido.

-Tu nombre…-empezó a decir ella-Era Eren Jaeger, ¿verdad?

Eren se puso en guardia.

-Si-dijo, cortante.

-Soy Mikasa Ackerman-se presentó-Y…también soy de Shiganshina.

Eren desvió la mirada a sus pies.

-Ajá.

-No me suenas de nada-continúa-Pero tu apellido…-Eren alzó la vista en ese momento, clavándola en Mikasa-¿Conoces a Grisha y Carla Jaeger? Me acogieron cuando mis padres murieron. Grisha Jaeger era uno de los pocos médicos con los que contaba Shiganshina. Y…creo que no tenían más familiares, pero también te apellidas Jaeger.-su mirada era intensa y veía dolor en ella, seguramente pensando en el matrimonio Jaeger, que murió en el ataque a Shiganshina-¿Los conoces o tienes algún tipo de parentesco con ellos?

Eren esbozó una sonrisa falsa. Se preguntó si no habría sido más fácil mentir también sobre su nombre. Pero cuando pensaba que quería sentirse, por poco que fuera, él mismo, se había visto incapaz de ello.

-No-mintió. Se rascó la cabeza, nervioso-A pesar de ser una ciudad en su mayor parte pobre, Shiganshina era bastante grande. Sí que me suena que había un médico llamado Grisha, pero nada más.-intentó restarle importancia-Supongo que Jaeger es un apellido más común de lo que creía.

-Mm…

Claro, era lo que Mikasa esperaba. A fin de cuentas, no le sonaba ni su cara ni su nombre, y sus padres adoptivos nunca habían mencionado a ningún miembro más perteneciente a la familia Jaeger.

Se subió la bufanda hasta la barbilla, una especie de costumbre que no sabía cuándo había empezado.

Y al verla hacer aquello, Eren no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Y esa bufanda?-en cuanto formuló la pregunta, se mordió la lengua; no debería haber dicho nada, pero ya estaba hecho, así que…-Ah, lo digo porque…bueno…no parece el tiempo para llevarla, y…

Si estaba molesta por la pregunta, Mikasa no lo demostró, como la mayoría de las veces. Demasiado calmada, demasiado segura de sí misma. Sin duda una chica fuerte que había sabido apreciar así como aborrecer todo lo que el mundo trae consigo.

-Siempre la llevo. Fue un regalo-se limitó a decir.

" _Déjalo. No sigas"_ , y a pesar de estar diciéndose eso, la boca de Eren no hacía caso.

-¿De quién?

-Pues…-Mikasa lo meditó, y se sorprendió al dudar-Fue…Fueron mis padres adoptivos.

-Ya veo…

" _Céntrate, Eren"_

-He de irme-dijo entonces-El Comandante Erwin me espera.

-¿Necesitas que te muestre el camino a su despacho?

-No hace falta. Ya me han dicho donde está-mintió una vez más. Ah… A este paso no tardaría en acostumbrarse.

Y sin ningún tipo de cortesía, dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí, confiando en que Mikasa no le siguiera.

No lo hizo.

Dio un par de golpes a la puerta.

-Adelante-escuchó desde el otro lado.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

No pudo ocultar el disgusto al ver que Levi también se encontraba allí. No sabía muy bien qué hacer. Quizá hacerle enfadar era lo más fácil. Así salían ambos ganando.

Levi se dio cuenta. Bien, no estaba ahí para complacer al mocoso.

-¿Qué haces con el uniforme de la Legión?-inquirió Levi, a claras leguas nada contento con la nueva incorporación al cuerpo.

-Me lo ha dado la Líder de escuadrón Hanji-respondió Eren, nada amedrentado con la mirada de Levi; ya estaba acostumbrado, de todas formas.

-Vamos, Levi-intervino Erwin-Yo la di el visto bueno para que lo hiciera.

Levi torció el gesto, y no dijo nada más al respecto, apoyándose en la estantería al lado del gran escritorio del comandante, de brazos cruzados.

-Bien, Eren Jaeger-Erwin sonrió desde su escritorio-Si bien aún hay que medir tu destreza en otras áreas, y digamos que estás como en un período de prueba, dado tu…mm…método poco convencional de ingresar al cuerpo…Me complace dar la bienvenida a un nuevo recluta.

Levi le fulminó con la mirada. ¿Tan necesitados estaban de soldados que ahora aceptaban a cualquiera? Bueno, a cualquiera no. Eren Jaeger no era cualquiera, como decía su estilo de combate, pero aún así.

Eren se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Gracias, señor.

-Ja, ja, ja-rió Erwin en tono pausado-Ya hasta sabes hacer el saludo de la milicia perfectamente. Supongo que no te costará acostumbrarte, pues.

Eren bajó el brazo. Lo había hecho por pura inercia, pero al menos no le cuestionaron al respecto.

-En tal caso…-Erwin sacó unos papeles de su escritorio-Dado que no has pasado por el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, no tenemos siquiera un expediente tuyo ni ninguno de tus datos-Eren tragó saliva-Como tu edad, por ejemplo.

Unos instantes de silencio. Levi lo terminó rompiendo.

-¿Es que eres sordo o solo idiota, mocoso de mierda? Te está haciendo una pregunta. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo…-Eren dudó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ni siquiera sabes tu edad?-se burló Levi, con su habitual tono despectivo; por una parte Eren se alegraba de que Levi ya no le aguantara habiéndose conocido apenas hacía una hora.

-Tengo dieciocho años-terminó por decir.

-La misma edad que la mayoría de los nuevos reclutas-Erwin asintió, complacido-Así te será más fácil congeniar con algunos de tus nuevos compañeros.

Eren desvió la mirada. No tenía intención de llevarse bien con nadie, aunque claro está, eso no pensaba decírselo. Podrían echarle en ese mismo momento.

-Me gustaría saber más cosas para empezar a completar tu expediente.

Eren apretó la mandíbula. No podía dejar que siguieran indagando. No sabía qué mentiras contar al respecto.

-¡Ya saben todo lo que necesitan saber!-exclama, sorprendiendo a Erwin por la ferocidad de sus palabras; Levi, por su parte, solo quería darle un guantazo para que se comportara-Ya les he dicho antes todo lo que necesitan saber. Me llamo Eren Jaeger, tengo dieciocho años y vengo de Shiganshina, y mi único propósito es el de matar demonios-constató.

Erwin se quedó pensativo. Desde luego, no era el tipo de recluta al que estaba acostumbrado. Pero había demostrado que merecía al menos una oportunidad para entrar en la Legión, y él pensaba dársela.

-¿Y no tienes alguna aspiración, joven Jaeger?-le preguntó entonces, descolocando a Eren.

-…Ya se lo he dicho-dice, con un tono de voz más moderado-Matar demonios.

-Sí, sí, eso ya nos ha quedado claro-Erwin esboza una pequeña sonrisa-Me refiero a algo más aparte de eso. Un sueño. Algo que realmente desees hacer, sin tener en cuenta a los demonios.

Entonces, como surgiendo de las profundidades, un pequeño deseo que creía olvidado afloró. Le trajo tantos recuerdos, muchos de ellos de su infancia, que por un momento temió venirse abajo.

-…Ver el océano-musitó.

Aquello sí que sorprendió a Levi. ¿Hablaba de la gran masa de agua salada que se suponía había en el mundo exterior, más allá de los muros? Vaya, no esperaba que un mocoso como él siquiera supiera de su posible existencia. ¿Acaso le interesaba el mundo exterior?

Erwin miró de reojo a Levi. Podía ver cómo el muchacho había captado su atención. Erwin sabía que a Levi le interesaba el mundo exterior. Siempre que no estaba ocupado y limpiando, solía encontrarle con un libro sobre lo que aguardaba más allá de lo que conocían.

Técnicamente, cualquier libro que hablara de cualquier cosa fuera de los muros estaban terminantemente prohibidos por la Iglesia. Si encontraban a alguien con uno de esos libros, le acusaban de hereje y blasfemo, y quemaban el susodicho libro.

Si bien Erwin nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a la religión, coronada por las tres diosas que daban nombre a los Muros (Maria, Rose y Sina), sabía que muchos de los soldados tampoco. A fin de cuentas, ellos eran lo que realmente conocían el peligro y la crueldad de los demonios. Quizá debido a eso, siempre que podía rescataba libros que se encontraba, trataran o no del mundo exterior, y los añadía a la pequeña biblioteca de los cuarteles de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Así pues, le sorprendía que un joven de Shiganshina tuviera ese tipo de conocimientos, pero le agradaba. No solo ya por tener otra motivación distinta a matar demonios (una actitud quizá algo preocupante), sino porque parecía de mente más abierta, y no se conformaba con lo que las leyes y la Iglesia dictaban.

-…Bien. Es bueno tener sueños-terminó por decir el comandante.-Tu expediente se irá completando según te vayamos conociendo y viendo tus progresos-Eren contuvo un suspiro de alivio-Si bien acabas de llegar y hay muchas cosas que no sabrás… Has de saber que aquí cada uno aporta su granito de arena-esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias-Estoy seguro de que Levi tiene un trabajo ideal para ti.

Ambos miraron al hombre de baja estatura, a quien se le pasó por la cabeza algo que llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo que se llevara a cabo.

-Oh, claro que sí-sonrió de medio lado.

Aquello no parecía augurar nada bueno.

*.*.*

Si bien se alegraba de que no siguieran indagando en su pasado, una vez que salieron del despacho del comandante, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso al estar a solas con Levi.

-Sígueme-se limitó a decir el hombre, y Eren así lo hizo.

Era curioso. Seguir la espalda de aquel hombre, que si bien su figura era más pequeña que la suya propia, albergaba algo tan grande y poderoso en su interior. Eren realmente lo admiraba, pero creía que no era oportuno decírselo.

Cuando Levi se paró frente a una puerta en uno de los recodos del pasillo, y la abrió, Eren no se sorprendió: era un armario de almacenaje, y lo que en este había eran herramientas de limpieza.

-Vamos, coge lo necesario-le urgió Levi.

Y, una vez más, Eren obedeció en silencio.

Después, cargando él solo con escoba, trapo, cubo (que tuvo que rellenar de agua) y demás, volvieron a detenerse frente a una puerta. Esta era diferente de todas las demás del pasillo. De doble hoja, más grande.

Levi la abrió, y la biblioteca le dio la bienvenida a Eren.

Ah… Le gustaba aquel sitio con olor a libro viejo y testigo de, ahora que lo piensa, nada en realidad. Nunca pasó.

Eren dejó los utensilios en el suelo, mientras Levi hablaba.

-Esto es la biblioteca, obviamente-odiaba dar explicaciones, pero, al menos en esta ocasión conseguiría algo a cambio-Tu trabajo es limpiarla, íntegramente-le fulminó con la mirada-Tú solo. Que no se te ocurra pedirle ayuda a nadie, y como vea que has hecho un trabajo de mierda, te haré repetirlo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Un atisbo de sonrisa pululó en los labios de Eren.

" _-Es una pena-comentó._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Que un sitio que alberga tanto conocimiento del mundo, se pudra en el polvo. Me gustaría que un día esta biblioteca fuera limpiada a fondo, y ordenada._

 _-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? También podrías habérselo mandado hacer a alguien._

 _Se encogió de hombros, casi con hastío._

 _-Supongo que, en tiempos poco pacíficos, la literatura es algo que queda opacado"_

-¿Acaso te hace gracia, mocoso?

-Eh, no…-dijo, volviendo a la realidad.

Los ojos de Levi se afilaron más.

-Y también quiero que la ordenes. Todos los libros, cuadernos o papeles que te encuentras. ¿Ha quedado claro?-repite.

Eren se lleva el puño al pecho.

-Sí, señor.

Pero Levi sigue viendo algo que no le gusta. Eren parecía contener una sonrisa. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él? Oh, no sabía lo duro que podía ser respecto a la limpieza… Y, a fin de cuentas, aquel mocoso no le caía nada bien.

-Hasta que no termines-añadió-no saldrás de aquí. No comerás nada hasta entonces.

La mirada de Eren se desvió a la ventana, bajo la cual había un sofá pegado a la pared. El sol estaba en lo alto. Debían quedar un par de horas para la hora de la comida (y aquí los horarios eran muy estrictos), y era claramente imposible que terminara para entonces. Levi lo sabía, Eren lo sabía.

Levi solo quería joder al mocoso con altas pretensiones, y Eren solo quería contentarle para que dejara de poner en duda su pertenencia en la Legión.

Por toda respuesta, Eren dijo:

-Sí, señor.

*.*.*

-Oye, ¿no os resulta extraño?

-¿El qué?

-Ese chico que se ha presentado aquí esta mañana.

-Ah, sí. ¿Cómo era su nombre…?

-Eren Jaeger.

-Sí, eso. ¡Se ha enfrentado al Capitán Levi!

-Pues yo le he visto hace un rato, y llevaba nuestro uniforme.

-Espera, ¿entonces ha entrado en la Legión?

-Eso parece, ¿no?

-Pues no me parece. Es decir, ni siquiera ha ido al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento. ¿Quién se cree que es?

-Pero tú le has visto luchar, Jean. Es bueno.

-Bah, no es para tanto, Connie.

-Eh… Pero entonces si se une, ¡habrá menos comida!

-¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa, Sasha?

-Es Sasha, no debería sorprenderte.

-No te preocupes, Sasha. En lo que respecta a la comida, una persona no repercute tanto.

-Armin tiene razón.

-Es de Shiganshina.

-Como Armin y Mikasa. ¿Le conocéis?

-No.

-No sé quién será realmente, pero desde luego llama la atención…

-¡Vosotros, reclutas!-todos se cuadran y miran hacia la puerta-Dejad de parlotear y seguid con vuestro trabajo.

-Sí, Capitán-respondieron todos a una, reanudando la limpieza.

El Capitán Levi era muy exigente con la limpieza, y tampoco querían enfadarle dado su temperamento, pero llevaba de mal humor desde que había llegado Eren Jaeger, como si no pudiera evitarlo. Igual que ellos no podían evitar hablar sobre el extraño y misterioso nuevo recluta.

-Y…-empezó a decir Jean-¿Dónde está? No le he vuelto a ver desde que fue a la enfermería con la Líder Hanji.

-Oh, yo le he visto-interviene Connie-Cuando iba a por otra escoba, le he visto con el Capitán Levi en la biblioteca.

-¿En la biblioteca? Si nadie va a ahí. Ni siquiera Armin, y eso que es un devora libros.

-Ja, ja. Lo haría si tuviera tiempo-dice Armin.

-Pues me ha parecido escucharle al Capitán ordenarle que la limpie y ordene, de cabo a rabo. Y que no puede comer nada hasta que termine.

-¡Horror!-exclama Sasha, imaginándose a ella misma, privada de su preciada comida.

-Un poco duro, ¿no? Acaba de llegar.

-Quizás se lo merezca. ¿Habéis visto al Capitán? Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía tan enfadado…

*.*.*

A mediodía, el comedor bullía de actividad, entre los que preparaban la comida y los soldados que se desparramaban en sus asientos habituales, deseando hincar el diente.

Levi se encontró con Hanji de camino al comedor.

-¡Levi!-exclamó ésta, posicionándose a su lado-¿Qué tal?-Levi torció el gesto-Ya veo que de tan mal humor como siempre-le dio un codazo-¡Auch! Vamos, no te pongas así-rió-Y bien, ¿cómo ha ido?

-¿El qué?

-¿Cómo que el qué? ¡Me refiero a Eren Jaeger!

Levi se detuvo un instante, para luego seguir caminando. Hasta ese momento, se había olvidado por completo de él. Ni siquiera había ido a supervisar que estuviera haciendo bien su trabajo.

-Le mandé limpiar la vieja biblioteca.

-Oh, algo excesivo, si permites decir… Pero me encantaría verla ordenada. Sería mucho más fácil consultar libros.

-Lo dice la que tiene su despacho que parece haber sido arrasado por demonios de lo desordenado que está.

-Yo en mi desorden me encuentro-dijo, como orgullosa de ello.

Levi no le siguió el juego, molesto, a pesar de que ya debería estar acostumbrado a la personalidad de su compañera, y uno de los pocos amigos que realmente tenía.

Cuando entraron al comedor, y el olor de la comida llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, pensó en Eren Jaeger, limpiando la biblioteca.

Chascó la lengua. En el fondo, era más blando de lo que le gustaría.

Vio a un pequeño grupo de reclutas en una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta del comedor, y se dirigió a ellos.

-Reclutas-todos se irguieron y se lo quedaron mirando-Que uno de vosotros vaya a la biblioteca, y le diga a Eren Jaeger que es la hora de la comida.-dicho esto, se encaminó a su mesa.

Todos intercambiaron miradas.

-¿No habías dicho que no le dejaría comer hasta que no terminara?

-Quizá se ha dado cuenta de que es demasiado.

-Voy yo-terminó por decir Armin, levantándose y saliendo apresurado del comedor, ya que no quería hacer esperar a nadie, ni siquiera a su estómago.

Si bien era un sitio poco frecuentado, y más teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en uno de los extremos de una de las alas del cuartel, Armin sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba. A fin de cuentas, siempre que podía, que por desgracia para él no era muy a menudo, iba a coger algún libro para leer, especialmente los que trataban del mundo exterior. Le recordaban a los libros que guardaba su abuelo en su antigua casa en Shiganshina. Ah… Cuánto había pasado desde entonces.

Al abrir las puertas de madera de la biblioteca y acceder al interior, su rodilla golpeó contra una pila de libros, que cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. Pegó un pequeño grito ahogado, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor.

Ante el evidente ruido, Eren se giró para observar al visitante.

A Armin le sorprendía lo que veía. Había dejado la biblioteca patas arriba. Las estanterías, estaban vacías, mientras las limpiaba, y los libros habían sido amontonados en pequeñas montañas en cualquier rincón, esperando a volver a ser colocados. Lo mismo podría decir del sofá, el escritorio y la silla. No recordaba que nada estuviera donde estaban la última vez que él estuvo allí.

-¿Qué quieres?-dice Eren, volviendo a desviar la mirada, continuando con su trabajo. Tenía las manos y también un poco la cara manchada de polvo. Y el agua del cubo en el que remojaba de vez en cuando el trapo estaba más gris que otra cosa.

-Eh… Soy Armin Arlert-se presentó; los modales, ante todo. Le ofreció la mano.

Eren se quedó mirando la mano extendida del otro chico. Se mordió el labio inferior, y tras un breve momento de indecisión, optó por seguir limpiando, no estrechándole la mano.

-¿Y qué quieres?-repite-Si el Capitán Levi te ve aquí, me echará la bronca. No puedes ayudarme.

-Eh, no… Me envía el Capitán Levi-Eren volvió a dirigir su mirada a Armin, confuso-Dice que puedes ir al comedor.

Eren lo meditó un instante, para luego rápidamente desechar la idea.

-No saldré hasta que termine-se limita a decir.

Y Armin se queda unos instantes quietos, sin saber qué decir. Sabía que, aunque insistiera, aquel chico no cambiaría de parecer, lo había visto en sus ojos.

Así que al final, tras un par de palabras de despedida y de disculpa por tirar una de las torres de libros, sale de la biblioteca, con una sensación extraña.

Eren Jaeger no parecía tener intención de querer hacer amigos. No le había estrechado la mano, pero quizá fuera porque pensaba que sus manos, tras varias horas limpiando, estarían sucias, y no quería manchar las de Armin, pero algo le decía que no era aquello. Porque, por un instante, le había parecido que Eren Jaeger hacía amago de acercar su mano.

" _Que chico más extraño"_

*.*.*

-Capitán.

Levi se giró para mirar al recluta Arlert, que estaba solo. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Y Eren Jaeger?-cuestionó.

-No ha querido venir, señor. Dijo que no saldría hasta terminar de limpiar.

-Mm… Está bien-dijo, despachándole.

Armin asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y se fue a reunir a la mesa donde estaban el resto de sus amigos, no muy lejos de la mesa donde se sentaban Levi, Erwin, Hanji y algunos otros soldados de más rango, mientras estos le preguntaban por el nuevo recluta.

-Qué diligente-sonrió Erwin, haciendo referencia a Eren Jaeger.

-Hmp. Solo intenta impresionarnos-Levi le quitó importancia-En cuanto lleve un par de días aquí, dudo que se muestre tan colaborador-y lo decía por experiencia; ni un solo recluta era capaz de limpiar a derechas, siempre tenía que hacerles repetirlo.-Y espero que aprenda algo de modales. No parece mostrar respeto por sus superiores.

-Acaba de llegar, Levi-comenta Hanji-Y no ha sido recluta como los demás hasta ahora, por lo que no debe conocer muy bien la cadena de mando.

-Me da igual-Eren Jaeger le enfurecía de todos modos.

Y dicho esto, se dispuso a comer.

Poco tiempo después, todos olvidaron que, a partir de ahora, habría alguien más ocupando una de aquellas sillas.

*.*.*

Eren se restregó el sudor de la frente para después hacer acopio de fuerzas para cargar una pila de libros al otro lado de la biblioteca.

A pesar del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, se sentía satisfecho al hacerlo, según veía la nueva disposición de los libros, mientras hacía notas mentales sobre qué libros iba a leer. Por supuesto, todos relacionados con demonios.

Mientras los colocaba en aquella balda de la estantería, siguiendo el orden alfabético, vio un libro que le llamó la atención y le trajo recuerdos.

" _No pude terminarlo"_ , pensó, mientras lo ojeaba, mirando las ilustraciones de paisajes que nunca había visto.

Con un suspiro contenido, cerró el libro y lo depositó con los otros.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquella ya no tan polvorienta biblioteca, pero la nostalgia le abrazaba a cada momento, y no hacía sino perderse en recuerdos que nunca volverían.

Echó un vistazo a la ventana. El cielo empezaba a languidecer, mientras el sol poco a poco se teñía de naranja, las sombras crecían y la tarde avanzaba.

Temía que llegara la noche. Porque por la noche, es cuando más pululan los demonios.

" _Y las pesadillas"_

*.*.*

La tarde transcurrió como cualquier otra en el cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Cada uno tenía su tarea asignada, se seguían los horarios y por suerte no había habido ni avistamiento ni aviso de demonios cerca de núcleos urbanos y por tanto que tuvieran que intervenir, por lo que las horas transcurrieron apaciblemente. Todo lo apaciblemente que se puede teniendo en cuenta la tensión constante de la aparición de demonios entre los límites de luz y sombra. Además, eran soldados, y de la Legión, nada menos. No por eso eran los que más pérdidas sufrían.

Tras pasar la tarde haciendo (odioso) papeleo, Levi solo quería descansar la vista y buscar un lugar desolado donde poder relajarse. Al pensar en aquello, dos cosas vinieron a su cabeza. La primera, que no podría hacerlo, dado que pronto sería la hora de la cena. La segunda, era que su sitio favorito para huir del mundo era la biblioteca, y solo entonces, una vez más, recordó que había dejado a un molesto mocoso encargado de la limpieza de la misma.

Mascullando por lo bajo, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la biblioteca.

" _Dudo que haya terminado. Y, si lo ha hecho, lo más probable es que haya sido una limpieza de mierda. Entonces, le volveré a mandar que lo haga"_ , en cierto sentido, disfrutaba con aquello. Aunque seguía sin saber exactamente, obviando las razones obvias, por qué le perturbaba tanto la presencia de aquel chico.

Al llegar frente a la biblioteca y abrir sus puertas, lo primero que percibió fue el olor a jabón. Un olor que le agradaba. Olor a limpio.

Después, se fijó en que, sorprendentemente, la estancia sí que se encontraba bien limpia. Era de agradecer que alguien se tomara en serio la limpieza, aunque al menos fuera solo una vez. Mientras entraba, miraba las estanterías, pasando los dedos por los libros, sorprendiéndose al verlos ordenados alfabéticamente. Si bien era algo que había implícito en la tarea que le había asignado, no se esperaba que la llevara a cabo.

Entonces supo que ningún recluta sería capaz de haber hecho aquello de una forma tan adecuada. Maldición, parece que incluso tendría que felicitar al mocos al respecto. Pero por supuesto, no pensaba hacerlo.

A todo esto, ¿dónde estaba?

Rodeó una de las estanterías, y entonces le vio, tumbado sobre el desgastado sofá en el que él mismo solía sentarse a leer o relajarse. Con los ojos cerrados, con un libro sobre demonios abierto sobre su estómago; seguramente lo estaba leyendo antes de quedarse dormido.

Pensaba echarle la bronca por dormirse en mitad de sus tareas, pero estaba claro que había terminado, y había hecho un buen trabajo, así que… Se maldijo por no tener nada que reprocharle.

Había venido para decirle que fuera a cenar, hubiera terminado o no, y se alegró que hubiera terminado realmente. Así no habría faltado a su palabra de no dejarle comer hasta que lo hiciera.

Se acercó a él. La poca luz que ya entraba por la ventana se recortaba en forma de sombras en los ángulos de su rostro. Así, dormido, no era tan molesto. Aunque a juzgar por su expresión, labios apretados y ojos fuertemente cerrados, no parecía estar teniendo un buen sueño.

-Despierta-le dijo entonces, pero Eren no respondió.-Oye, mocoso, despierta-le dio un par de sacudidas con la bota en el costado. Desde luego, la delicadeza no era lo suyo.

Ante el movimiento, Eren se remueve inquieto en el sofá. Murmura cosas que Levi no llega a entender o escuchar. Hasta que ve cómo el rostro de Eren se suaviza y murmura algo legible:

-Levi…

El susodicho se queda quieto, observándole y preguntándose si había oído bien. ¿Acababa de pronunciar su nombre? ¿Estaba despierto? No, no lo parecía… Pero… No podía ser él, ¿verdad? No cuando acababan de conocerse. No cuando lo había dicho con tanto anhelo.

Debía estar refiriéndose a otra persona. Y aquello le enfurecía.

Terminó por tirarle del sofá de una patada.

-¡Auch!-Eren despertó de un sobresalto y se sobó la parte golpeada contra el suelo. Aún medio adormilado, alzó la vista-¿Levi?-cuando la bruma del sueño se despejó, reaccionó-Capitán.

Se apresuró a incorporarse.

-No era mi intención dormirme. Acababa de terminar de recoger y…-se fija en el libro que había estado leyendo y lo coge.

-Está bien-se limita a decir Levi, haciendo caso omiso a todo lo anterior, incluso a cómo le había llamado; había algo extraño en él, sin duda alguna.

-He movido algunas cosas de sitio para poder limpiar mejor y he ordenado los libros por orden alfabético.

-Ya lo he visto-no quería reconocerlo, pero…-No está mal.

Y viniendo de él, es que lo había hecho bastante bien. Al menos lo suficiente como para que no tuviera que volver a repetirlo. No se veía con fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Vamos, es la hora de la cena-termina por decir, encaminándose fuera de la estancia.-Recoge todo y ve al comedor.

-¡S-sí, señor!

Se apresura a dejar el libro en su sitio, y recoger todo el material de limpieza para llevarlo a su armario.

Antes de salir de la biblioteca, Eren echa un último vistazo al sofá.

Se había dormido. Por apenas unos minutos, pero lo había hecho. Ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, dado que sus pesadillas no le dejaban hacerlo; el cansancio debía haber hecho mella en él.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

" _Espero no haber dicho nada en sueños…"_

*.*.*

Tras lavarse, a petición/orden de Levi, Eren va al comedor, y siente cómo decenas de miradas recaen sobre él.

" _Ignóralo"_

Se pone en la fila, y una vez con su comida, busca una mesa vacía en la que sentarse. Había muchas; a fin de cuentas, siempre moría algún soldado en una expedición, y a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que, debido precisamente a eso, cada vez menos reclutas quisieran ingresar en la Legión.

Mira de reojo la mesa en la que está sentado Levi, y él se sienta en otra, vacía.

Cuando toma el primer bocado, y su estómago gruñe, se da cuenta del hambre que realmente tenía. No había comido nada desde el desayuno, y aun entonces había sido muy poco, para salir rápidamente cabalgando, luego luchar contra Levi y pasarse el día de aquí para allá limpiando. Estaba exhausto, y hambriento.

-Ey.

Alza la vista, y se maldice internamente al ver cómo se sientan a la misma mesa que él. Si bien todos tenían curiosidad por él, solo ellos se habían atrevido a sentarse con él y, por tanto, hablarle.

Sabía que muchas de las miradas no eran amistosas, y sabía por qué era. Porque, a diferencia de todos los soldados allí presentes, no había pasado por el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento para entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Quizá le tuvieran envidia, quizá le despreciaran por cómo había ingresado, pero la verdad es que le daba igual. Casi prefería eso, y así le dejarían tranquilo.

" _Lo mejor es estar solo, Eren, recuérdalo"_

-Hola, soy Jean Kirschtein-se presentó sin que nadie le preguntara, sentándose frente a él, mientras el resto de sus amigos ocupaban otros sitios a la mesa, alrededor de Eren, haciendo que éste se sintiera incómodo.

-¡Y yo Connie Springer!

-S-Sasha…Braus-dijo con la boca llena; acababa de sentarse, y ya estaba comiendo.

-Y ya conoces a Armin y Mikasa, ¿no?-volvió a hablar Jean.

Éstos saludaron.

Eren no respondió a ninguno, y al ver que todos lo miraban, esperando algún tipo de respuesta por su parte, se limitó a decir:

-…Eren Jaeger-devolviendo la atención a su comida, llevándose otra cucharada a la boca.

-Ya sabemos quién eres-habló Connie-Es decir, ¿cómo no hacerlo después de cómo llegaste?

-No creo que a muchos le haga mucha gracia que hayas entrado en la Legión así como así-añadió Jean.

-¡Pero te enfrentaste al Capitán Levi!

-Y queriendo unirte a la Legión sí o sí… ¿Acaso eres un bastardo suicida?

Eren masticaba con parsimonia, pensando cómo podría librarse de ellos.

-Eres de Shiganshina, ¿verdad?-intervino Sasha, una vez más con la boca llena, haciendo que pequeños trozos de comida se esparcieran desde su boca.

-No seas asquerosa-le reprochó Connie, que se sentaba a su lado.

-De Shiganshina, como Armin y Mikasa. ¿Nunca antes os habíais visto?

-Entonces también estuviste el día que llegó aquella horda de demonios que sitió la ciudad. Shiganshina lleva infestada de demonios desde entonces.

-¿Viste algún demonio? Hasta que no entré en la Legión nunca los había visto…

-Ey, ¿cómo es que eres tan bueno con el equipo de maniobras?

-Te escuchamos decir que tuviste un instructor, un antiguo soldado. ¿Quién era?

-Debía ser muy fuerte, ¿no crees?

-No hay ningún soldado más fuerte que el Capitán Levi.

-Aun así. Aguantó bastante contra él.

-Eso es porque no fue en serio.

A Eren le dolía la cabeza. Solo quería que se callaran.

-Oye, Eren, dime…

-¿Os importaría dejarme comer en paz de una vez?-dijo, con tono brusco.

Todos a la mesa callaron. Por supuesto, Jean se enfadó.

-Oye, ¿de qué vas? Encima que venimos aquí a hablar contigo y…

-Vamos, vamos, Jean-interviene entonces Armin; el siempre apaciguador y dialogante Armin-Tiene razón.-se dirigió a Eren-Debes estar cansado, ¿no es así? No has parado desde que has llegado, así que…

Eren asintió en silencio y siguió comiendo.

Si bien era imposible para ese grupo de reclutas permaneciera callado, mientras hablan de cualquier trivialidad a la vez que iban poco a poco consumiendo su cena, no mencionaron ni interactuaron con Eren, lo cual él agradeció.

Se quedó mirando su plato, ya más vacío que lleno.

En el fondo, se alegraba de que se hubieran acercado a él.

*.*.*

Al final de la velada, mientras se empezaba a recoger los vestigios de la cena, el Capitán Levi se aproximó a los reclutas.

\- Kirschtein, Springer.

Ellos le miraron, temiendo que les dijera algo sobre la limpieza de hoy, y que tuvieran que quedarse toda la noche volviendo a limpiar la misma habitación. No les extrañaría, no viniendo del Capitán.

Señaló a Eren con la cabeza.

-Enseñadle a Jaeger lo fundamental para que no se pierda por el cuartel. Y ya se le ha asignado una habitación en el ala oeste. Llevadle allí.

A pesar de que no les hacía mucha gracia, especialmente a Jean, después de cómo se había dado la cena, no podía negarse a una orden de su superior.

-Sí, Capitán.

Refunfuñando, Jean se dirigió a Eren.

-Vamos.

Sin decir nada, Eren les siguió.

Hicieron un pequeño recorrido por el cuartel, Jean y Connie señalándole y mostrándole los sitios más emblemáticos para que supiera dónde se encontraban, como el propio comedor o la enfermería donde había estado.

Si bien Eren no lo consideraba necesario, una vez más, no dijo nada.

-Y este es el pasillo de las habitaciones de los reclutas-dijo Jean, terminando por fin aquella pesada tarea.

-¡Cada uno tiene su propia habitación!-exclamó Connie-¿No es genial? Nada comparado a los barracones en los que dormíamos todos juntos en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento-cayó en la cuenta de algo-Bueno, claro, tú no has estado en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento… ¡Pero aun así! ¿No es genial tener todo un cuarto para ti solo?-repitió.

Eren se puso frente a la puerta, y se la quedó mirando.

-¿No te has parado a pensar por qué eso es así?-dice entonces, sorprendiendo a los otros dos, dado que apenas había dicho nada hasta ese momento.- ¿El por qué, incluso los reclutas, tienen un cuarto individual?-entonces dirigió la mirada a Jean y Connie, mientras abría la puerta-Porque siempre hay una gran cantidad de muertos en cada expedición. Por eso sobran habitaciones.

Y sin decir nada más, entra en la habitación y les cierra la puerta en las narices.

Tras salir del instante de sorpresa y estupor, Jean y Connie reaccionaron.

-Nos acaba de cerrar la puerta en las narices-comenta Connie, como si no se lo creyera.

-¡De nada por enseñártelo todo, eh!-gruñe Jean-Vámonos, Connie.

Y Eren, apoyado contra la puerta, no se separa de la madera hasta que deja de oír sus pasos por el pasillo.

Quizá no fuera tan difícil que empezaran a odiarle.

Miró la estancia de hito en hito. Se fijó en que alguien había traído ya sus pocas pertenencias, así como un par de uniformes de recambio. Eren pensó que la próxima vez podría traerse un par de libros de la biblioteca, para combatir el sueño.

Una vez solo, en privacidad, sintió cómo todo el cansancio acumulado se agolpaba sobre sus hombros, y sintió como si pesara varios kilos más.

Se dejó caer sobre el camastro. Le llegó el olor de sábanas limpias. Era un olor agradable, igual que el de la madera, y le traía tranquilidad. Pero su interior seguía profundamente agitado. Creía que no iba a ser capaz de aguantarlo.

" _Acostúmbrate"_ , porque aquel solo era el primero de muchos días venideros.

Se quitó las botas y hundió la cara en la almohada.

Solo entonces, se permitió llorar.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Eren es todo un caso XD Habrá que ver cómo se desarrolla a partir de ahora su vida como recluta en la Legión, después de un primer día cargadito. Y encima Levi parece no aguantarle XD Y el resto de reclutas quiere, o al menos intenta, ser amigos de Eren, pero este no parece por la labor…_

 _Si quieren saber más, en el próximo capi y en adelante! :P_

 _Una vez más, muchas gracias por todo!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	3. Capítulo III

Hola! Qué tal?^^

Me alegra saber que hay gente que lee, comenta y disfruta de este fic. Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo! :)

Por eso, aquí traigo un nuevo capi!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

 _ **Capítulo III: Quehaceres, habilidades y tormentos.**_

Se despertó con un grito atrancado en la garganta. Con la respiración agitada, y notando cómo el sudor frío le recorría la piel, haciendo que se le pegara el pelo a la cara, intentaba regular los latidos de su corazón mientras se ubicaba.

Se encontraba en su habitación, en el cuartel general de la Legión.

Le sobrevino una arcada, producto de la última pesadilla, demasiado vívida aún como para desterrarla.

Intentó regular su respiración, para así hacer desaparecer las arcadas.

La sangre. El dolor. El nauseabundo olor. La profunda desolación.

Porque no era una simple pesadilla. Porque era un espantoso recuerdo grabado a fuego, tanto en su alma como en su piel, que le atormentaba asiduamente.

Su cuerpo se encorvó en otra arcada, y se llevó la mano a la boca.

Levantándose de la cama a trompicones, llegó todo lo rápido que pudo al baño y vomitó en el lavabo.

Eren se miró en el espejo, las ojeras empezando a ser más pronunciadas, y vio la oscura sombra que se cernía sobre él. Sacudió la cabeza y se lavó los dientes con ahínco, intentando librarse del mal sabor de boca, así como de todos sus fantasmas.

Apenas era capaz de dormir y, cuando lo hacía, le atormentaban pesadillas de oscuridad y sangre. Así había sido incluso antes de que despertara en Trost, pero, por supuesto, ahora era mucho peor. Todo era mucho peor.

Asomó la cabeza fuera del baño (era muy conveniente tener baño en la habitación, aunque también había baños comunitarios) para mirar por la ventana de la habitación. Casi no había luz en el horizonte, más allá de los muros; no tardaría en amanecer, pero era temprano. No quería volver a intentar conciliar el sueño. Siempre era mejor evitarlo.

Se duchó, frotando a conciencia su cuerpo, como si con eso consiguiera también limpiar todo lo que tenía podrido dentro.

Se colgó una vez más la llave al cuello y se puso el uniforme.

Un día más. Tenía que seguir avanzando.

Abandonó su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con el menor ruido posible porque, tal y como suponía, los pasillos se hallaban vacíos, pues todo el mundo dormía.

El silencio era tan desolador que parecía que no había nadie más en todo el edificio.

" _Solo"_

Llegó al comedor que, por supuesto, se encontraba vacío, aunque no debía quedar mucho ya para que el cuartel despertara y los soldados vinieran a desayunar.

Se asomó por una de las ventanas de la estancia. Todo el mundo dormía, menos los soldados que estaban de guardia aquella noche. Desde donde se encontraba podía ver un par de hogueras, todavía encendidas.

Se quedó unos instantes mirando al fuego.

Debido a la posible amenaza en la oscuridad de la noche de que algún demonio pudiera acceder, en los puestos de vigilancia, y también en todas las ciudades, se repartían varias hogueras gigantes que permanecían encendidas toda la noche, hasta que la oscuridad se disipaba en un ligero amanecer.

El fuego mantenía a los demonios alejados, al menos por un tiempo. Por el día, debido a la luz, no solían verse. Desde luego, la peor hora era el crepúsculo. Al atardecer, era cuando más proliferaban los demonios, moviéndose entre las sombras.

Se alejó de la ventana. Pronto apenas quedarían cenizas de esas hogueras con la llegada de la mañana.

Si bien no tenía en absoluto nada de hambre, no podía funcionar con el estómago vacío, no con todos los quehaceres habituales de un recluta. Además, ahora tenía el estómago completamente vacío debido a sus pesadillas.

Aún no era la hora del desayuno, pero se metió en la cocina y se preparó algo. Siempre y cuando fuera una ración como las que siempre tomaba cada persona, y dejaba luego todo limpio y en su lugar, no habría problemas.

En ese sentido, cualquiera podría comer a la hora que quisiera, pero por supuesto esto no era así. Todos los soldados tenían tareas asignadas, siguiendo un horario, si no había expedición aquel día, y no estaban libres hasta prácticamente la hora de la comida, y lo mismo con la cena, las cuales, además, habría que preparar.

Aunque esto no se aplicaba al desayuno. Claro que, siempre era preferible unos minutos más de sueño.

Tras coger un tazón de leche y algo de pan, Eren se sentó a una mesa.

Dio el primer bocado mientras se preguntaba qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora.

*.*.*

Como casi todas las mañanas, Levi se levantó temprano.

Por inercia, se lavó y preparó para un nuevo día. Una vez más, no dormía lo suficiente. Hanji se empeñaba en recordarle siempre que podía que aquello no era sano, que el cansancio podría vencerle o jugarle una mala pasada, pero Levi siempre terminaba gruñéndola que le dejara en paz.

Todo estaba silencioso, como todas las mañanas. Todo se encontraba en apacible silencio. Era en esos momentos que Levi realmente disfrutaba de tranquilidad, como cuando se escondía en la biblioteca, alejado de cualquier tipo de responsabilidad.

Como nunca había nadie a esas horas, se sorprendió al ver que ya había alguien en el comedor cuando él llegó.

Se trataba de Eren Jaeger.

No podía verle la cara, porque tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, la cabeza apoyada en ellos y mirando hacia la ventana; pero sabía que era él. Cómo para no distinguirle tras el dolor de cabeza que le trajo su llegada. Casi esperaba que fuera un mal sueño, y el mocoso no estuviera allí.

¿Qué hacía allí a aquellas horas, de todas formas? Él solo quería tomarse un té tranquilamente.

A pesar de no decir nada, Eren escucha a alguien llegar y gira la cabeza.

Levi solo es capaz de ver sus ojos entonces. Esos inquietantes y fascinantes ojos.

-Hola, usurpador-murmura Eren, con la mirada fija en él.

Levi frunce el ceño, confundido.

-¿Qué?-le había oído, pero no entendido.

Eren alza la cabeza y estira los brazos, desperezándose. Sacude la cabeza.

-Nada. Buenos días, Capitán. ¿Le preparo un té?

Antes de que Levi respondiera, Eren se levanta, recoge su improvisado desayuno, ya terminado, y se encamina a la cocina, donde friega lo que ha usado y rellena la tetera de agua y la pone al fuego.

Levi le observa en silencio, viendo cómo lo prepara todo. Parecía acostumbrado a hacer té, aun cuando es evidente que Eren no lo bebe.

Levi se sienta y espera, quizá demasiado confundido por cada acción de Eren. No era el estereotipo de recluta que él conocía, por no hablar que apenas llevaba un día allí.

-Aquí tiene-posó la taza con platito frente a él.

A esa distancia, Levi no pudo evitar fijarse en que tenía ligeras cicatrices en las manos, especialmente cerca de los pulgares.

Aun sin decir nada, cogió la taza por los bordes y bebió. Eren no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros al verle beber de aquella forma tan poco convencional.

Algo aguado, pero podía beberse. En realidad, era mejor de lo que esperaba, pero no lo admitiría.

-Necesitas practicar, mocoso. No sé cómo puedes llamar a esto té.

Eren esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo sé.

Levi dio otro trago, aun así.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

-Lo mismo podría decir de usted.

Ahí estaba otra vez. ¿Cómo es que podía replicarle de esa forma, aun si no lo decía de malos modos? Acababan de conocerse, por no decir que le sacaba diez años, y además era ahora su superior. Le parecía una falta de respeto, y no lo toleraba.

-No podía dormir-aun así, Eren contestó-Así que preferí levantarme.

-…

Levi no dijo nada. Él no tenía por qué dar explicaciones, aunque tampoco es como si el mocoso diera muchas.

Eren Jaeger le resultaba extraño. Sentía la necesidad de preguntarle más, de saber más de él, pero ni siquiera sabía qué preguntar. El propio Eren había dejado bastante en claro que no quería que le preguntaran sobre su pasado. Era sin duda un misterio.

-Si tanto tiempo libre tienes, mocoso, ponte a limpiar.

Lo dijo de mala gana. Es casi como si quisiera enfadarle, como si quisiera provocarle del mismo modo en que Eren le provocaba.

-Está bien-pero nunca parecía prever qué diría, como ahora, aceptando tan sumisamente-Cuanto antes empiece, antes acabaré.

Levi dio un último trago al té.

-Eso depende de si sabes hacer un trabajo decente, mocoso.

-¿Acaso no se lo demostré ayer con la biblioteca?-replicó.

Levi frunció el ceño, y dejó la taza sobre la mesa quizá con demasiada fuerza.

-Habitaciones del ala oeste. Hay varios armarios como el que viste ayer que contiene el material de limpieza.

Eren se cuadró. Sabía que aquello no admitía discusión posible.

-Sí, señor.

Y se fue.

*.*.*

-¡Uahh!-Connie bostezó, de manera exagerada.

-Cierra la boca, anda. Parece que te van a entrar moscas-le dijo Jean, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, como el resto de soldados, camino al comedor, para el desayuno. Aunque ya no había muchos por los pasillos, debido a que ellos se habían rezagado un poco.

-Lo de levantarse tan temprano sigue siendo un martirio… Aun cuando también lo hacíamos en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, esperaba haberme acostumbrado para cuando entrara en la Legión.

-Oh, mirad-dice entonces Armin-Es Eren…

Jean alzó la vista. Sí, el raro de Eren apareció en el pasillo y, contra todo pronóstico, iba en dirección contraria a ellos.

-Oye, el comedor está en esta dirección-le dijo, cuando pasó a su lado.

Pero Eren no le escuchó, o hizo caso omiso, y se perdió por otro pasillo al doblar una esquina.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa?-pregunta Connie.

-¿Qué más da? ¿Por qué nos iba a importar lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Eren Jaeger?

*.*.*

Los reclutas Jean, Connie, Sasha, Armin y Mikasa, tras el desayuno, fueron mandados, cómo no, a limpiar. A este paso, sacarían más músculo por pasar tanto la escoba que por el propio entrenamiento.

Cuál fue su sorpresa que, al llegar a la primera de las habitaciones que se les habían asignado, Eren Jaeger ya se encontraba allí, limpiando. ¿Qué cojones pasaba con él?

-¿También eres un obsesivo de la limpieza como el Capitán Levi?-preguntó Jean.

Eren se giró al escucharles.

-Solo hago lo que el Capitán me ha ordenado.

-¿Te ha ordenado empezar el turno de limpieza sin haber desayunado?-Connie no parecía creérselo; si bien el Capitán era un hombre difícil, sí que respetaba el orden de las cosas-Qué duro.

-Más bien, ¡horrible!

-Gracias por tu aportación, Sasha.

Al parecer no sabían que sí había desayunado; no les sacó de su error, sin embargo.

-Será mejor que empecemos nosotros también, ¿no creéis?-intervino Armin.

Mikasa, por toda respuesta, cogió un trapo y una escoba y se fue a otra de las habitaciones, junto con Armin y Sasha, repartiéndose el trabajo.

El cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento era bastante grande, al menos para su número de ocupantes, que menguaba a una velocidad alarmante por culpa de los demonios, y en ocasiones, no solo a los reclutas les tocaba ocuparse de la limpieza.

Tras un tiempo limpiando la misma habitación, la cual se habían dividido, Jean acabó harto y dio por terminado su trabajo en ella.

-Creo que esto ya está-sentenció.

Al verle, Connie le imitó.

-Sí. Deberíamos movernos a la siguiente habitación.

Eren dejó un momento aparcado su parte de limpieza, para mirar las otras esquinas de la habitación que habían limpiado tanto Jean como Connie. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Realmente pensáis que este nivel de limpieza satisfará al Capitán Levi?-espeta.

-¿Ah?-Jean le encaró-¿Qué sabrás tú? Nosotros llevamos más tiempo aquí, y sabemos perfectamente el nivel de exigencia de limpieza del Capitán.

Efectivamente, y precisamente porque lo sabían, Jean sabía perfectamente que les mandaría repetirlo todo otra vez. ¿Para qué molestarse en intentarlo a la primera, si te iba a tocar volver a hacerlo? Le parecía una tontería.

Eren se terminó por encoger de hombros.

-Haced lo que queráis.

Y volvió a retomar su trabajo.

Tras un rato hablando tranquilamente, relajándose un poco tras el trabajo, y mientras recogían los instrumentos de limpieza, tanto Jean como Connie pensaron pasar a otra de las estancias que tenían asignadas, pero justo cuando pensaban abandonar el cuarto, el Capitán Levi apareció en el quicio de la puerta.

Echó un vistazo a la estancia, con ojos afilados.

-¿Quién se ha encargado de esta parte?

-N-nosotros, señor.

-Repetirlo.

-…Sí, señor.

La mirada de Levi se desvió hacia Eren, que intentaba por todos los medios seguir centrado en su trabajo, obviando cómo aquella mirada le quemaba la nuca.

-Jaeger.

Se detuvo y se giró para devolverle la mirada, a su pesar.

-Con un último repaso, valdrá. Luego sigue con la habitación contigua.

Jean y Connie no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando. Era lo más parecido a aceptación de buenas a primeras en la limpieza por parte del Capitán.

Eren le sostuvo la mirada.

-Sí, señor.

*.*.*

-¡Por fin terminamos!

-No cantes victoria tan pronto… Por la tarde también toca limpieza…

-Agh, esto es un asco…

-Sí, pero por ahora… ¡Comida! Me muero por poder hincar el diente…

-Sasha, tú tienes hambre a todas horas.

-Todos tenemos hambre después de toda la mañana sin parar.

-Desde luego.

Los reclutas hablaban entre ellos, de banalidades, acostumbrados al trabajo común y su habitual presencia.

Armin miró de reojo al recién llegado, algo apartado del grupo, sin intervenir, mientras iban camino al comedor, para la hora de la comida.

-Tú también tienes hambre, ¿no, Eren?

El susodicho reaccionó al escuchar su nombre. Miró a Armin, preguntándose por qué le había incluido en una conversación a la que ni siquiera estaba atendiendo. Pero ahora todo el grupo le miraba, y se veía incapaz de obviar la pregunta. De todas formas, no es como si fuera una pregunta importante sobre sí mismo.

-…Supongo-respondió lacónicamente.

-Si no tienes hambre, ¿me darías tu parte?-le preguntó Sasha, emocionada ante la idea.

-No seas así, Sasha. No aguantará el resto del día si no come nada.

-¿Qué más da?-intervino Jean-De todas formas, mírale, tiene más hueso que músculo.

Aquel comentario le molestó un poco, aunque no debería. Sabía perfectamente que estaba más delgado de lo que debería, y sabía perfectamente la causa de ello.

-No pasaría nada-dice Eren entonces-A fin de cuentas, estoy acostumbrado a pasar hambre durante varios días.

Se maldijo internamente. Aquello se le había escapado. No debería haberlo dicho.

Por su expresión, ninguno supo qué decir ante aquel comentario. Mikasa pensó, al igual que Armin, que siendo de Shiganshina, a lo mejor era de las partes más pobres, y había vivido en condiciones muy precarias, en las que la comida escaseaba.

Eren no les diría la verdadera razón.

La conversación siguió, desviándose del comentario de Eren al que nadie sabía o quería decir nada.

Eren siguió andando tras ellos, viendo que se le hacía difícil comunicarse con ellos. No sabía cómo tratarlos ni tampoco cómo ser tratado. Como con Levi, todo sería más fácil si le odiaran. Pero aquel grupo de jóvenes, en el fondo, incluso Jean, eran demasiado buenos como para dejar solo a alguien como él. Por eso lo mejor sería interactuar con ellos lo menos posible.

Alzó la vista al frente y perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras sus pasos aminoraban hasta detenerse. Notó la garganta cerrarse, el estómago un profundo agujero, sus pies anclados al suelo, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en su figura.

Estaba allí. Oh Diosas, estaba allí.

Le devolvía la mirada, le sonreía, alzaba sus manos hacia él.

-Eren…-murmuraba, con voz suave-Mi niño… Mi dulce niño…

El recuerdo de aquel día explotó en su cabeza y se sintió tambalear. La cicatriz del brazo le ardió como si le acabaran de infligir esa herida.

-¿Eren?

Eren volvió a la realidad y giró la cabeza para mirar a Armin.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Eh…-Eren miró de reojo a la mujer que le susurraba palabras amables mientras le instaba con los brazos a que se acercara a ella-…No. No es nada.

Reanudó la marcha y se reunió con el grupo, mientras seguían camino al comedor, mientras pasaban de largo al lado de esa mujer. Eren la escuchó más cerca, pronunciando su nombre, casi sintiendo una de sus manos tocándole el brazo al pasar…

-Eren… ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?-la escuchó decir, mientras se alejaba de allí, mientras contenía el impulso de salir corriendo, mientras contenía el impulso de echarse a llorar. Pero se controló lo mejor que pudo. Por lo menos, no había sangre de por medio.

Echó un último vistazo atrás, y su madre muerta seguía ahí.

Volvió la mirada al frente y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Debería haberlo sabido. Debería haber sabido que volverían las alucinaciones.

*.*.*

El día terminó sin ningún tipo de percance, con más limpieza y quejas de por medio. Eren tampoco volvió a ver a su madre en lo que restó de día, lo cual fue de agradecer, pero ahora sus sentidos estaban más alerta que antes, si es que eso era posible.

Porque si su madre volvía, el resto de las alucinaciones que le atormentaron tiempo atrás también lo harían.

Aquella noche no consiguió dormir apenas nada, solo lo que el propio cansancio le permitió.

-Esta mañana los reclutas tenemos entrenamiento-le informó Armin en el desayuno.

Aquello animó un poco al ya de por si deprimente estado de ánimo de Eren.

-Bien-se limitó a decir.

Pero no pudo ocultar su enfado y disgusto al final del desayuno, cuando el Capitán Levi se acercó a él para decirle:

-Tú a limpiar.

-¿Por qué, Capitán?

-Te he dicho que no me cuestiones. Son órdenes de tu superior, así que cúmplelas sin rechistar.

-¿Por qué no puedo entrenar con el resto de reclutas?-insistió.

Levi le dirigió una mirada también furiosa.

-Porque no eres como el resto de los reclutas. ¿Tengo que recordarte cómo entraste en la Legión, mocoso de mierda? Estás en período de prueba, y harás lo que se te diga.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

En aquella ocasión, Levi ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, lo que enfureció más a Eren.

" _Dale tiempo, Eren"_ , seguro que en un par de días le dejaba entrenar…

Y es que, a pesar de ser reclutas que ya se han graduado del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, debido a que el período de entrenamiento obligatorio para entrar en la milicia se había acortado debido a las grandes pérdidas y a la gran necesidad de nuevos miembros, dentro del cuerpo de la milicia al que entraban los reclutas, tenían que seguir puliendo sus habilidades, y más especialmente los reclutas de la Legión, que son lo que más se enfrentaban a demonios a diario.

Fue en uno de esos días que otra de las alucinaciones que antes le eran frecuentes regresó.

Fue mientras estaba limpiando. Le llegó el olor antes de verlo. Las paredes empezaron a sangrar. La sangre borboteaba de cada resquicio entre los ladrillos, mojándole las suelas de las botas.

El olor era mareante. Casi lo había olvidado. Había olvidado lo vívidas y reales que eran aquellas visiones. Porque las veías, las olía, las sentía.

Era horrible.

Frotaba y frotaba las paredes, la sangre deslizándose por sus manos y brazos, empapando su ropa igual que el trapo.

" _Está todo en tu cabeza. Es el veneno que te carcome por dentro. No es real, no es real, no es real…"_ , se repetía como un mantra.

-Capitán.

-¿Sí?

-Mm… ¿Le…le parece que está limpio?

Levi echó un vistazo a la parte que a Eren le tocaba limpiar. Era extraño que el mocoso viniera a preguntarle expresamente, cómo si no supiera hacer bien su trabajo, cuando había demostrado que la limpieza, dentro de lo que era, no se le daba tan mal.

-Creo que es aceptable… Pasa a lo siguiente.

Eren dirigió una rápida mirada a la parte que había limpiado. Todo estaba encharcado en sangre.

-Sí, Capitán-responde, mientras sale de la habitación, mientras escucha, mientras ve, cómo sus pies dejan marcas de la suela de sus botas debido a la sangre.

Un pequeño camino a la perdición, que solo él es capaz de ver.

*.*.*

Haciendo el máximo esfuerzo posible por centrarse y obviar las alucinaciones, que venían de vez en cuando, los días pasaban, y Eren lo único que hacía era pasarse el día limpiando. Y aunque impresionaba que la mayoría de las veces el Capitán Levi le diera el visto bueno a la primera, eso no quitaba que Eren acabara harto, y no sin razón.

Por mucho que dijera que era fuerte, que era bueno, lo dijo y demostró porque quería entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero aun así, no era suficiente.

" _No es suficiente. No es suficiente. No es suficiente. No es…"_

Tenía que entrenar. Tenía que ser todavía mucho más fuerte. Si no, todo sería en vano. No sería capaz de matar a todos los demonios. No sería capaz de salvar a nadie. Entonces, ¿de qué servía siquiera intentarlo…?

Por eso un día, explotó, casi literalmente. Entró impulsivamente en el despacho de Levi.

Al abrir la puerta de golpe, varios de los papeles que Levi tenía esparcidos por la mesa salieron volando. Eso solo incrementó su enfado al ver cómo había irrumpido el mocoso de mierda.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?

-¡Capitán!-exclamó acercándose en grandes zancadas hasta estar frente al escritorio que coronaba el despacho.- ¡Déjeme participar en los entrenamientos!

Levi le miró seriamente. Los ojos de Eren refulgían. Desvió la mirada a los papeles, intentando ordenarlos, inútilmente.

-No me vengas con exigencias, mocoso. Harás lo que se te ordena.

-¡Pero no es justo que el resto de los reclutas entrene, y yo me quede dentro limpiando!

-Bienvenido al mundo real. La vida no es justa, idiota.

Eren apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio con fuerza, dando más ímpetu a sus palabras.

-¿Entonces de qué me sirve estar aquí?

-Mocoso, a mí no me levantes la voz…

-¿De qué me sirve estar en la Legión de Reconocimiento-siguió, interrumpiéndole-si no me puedo volver más fuerte? ¿Es que acaso espera que así, cuando haya que ir de expedición, muera a la primera de cambio? ¿O es que ni siquiera piensa dejarme participar en las expediciones? ¿Es eso?-entremezclado con la rabia de Eren, se podía vislumbrar dolor y ansiedad, como si lo que estaba pidiendo fuera algo que realmente deseara. Sin duda, era una mezcla estrafalaria. Volvió a golpear la mesa, esta vez con los puños-¡No me subestime!

Sus miradas volvieron a conectar, y Levi, una vez más, vio aquella fiereza, aquella excitación, las mismas que impregnaban sus palabras y, joder, le gustaba lo que veía. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan absurdamente abocado a enfrentar la amenaza de la humanidad.

-Seré mejor-dijo, con convicción-Se lo demostraré.

Y con paso firme, salió del despacho, dando un portazo tras de sí, poco importándole lo impertinente que había sido y que podían castigarle por hablar y tratar así a un superior.

Lo que no vio Eren, es que cuando se cerró la puerta, un atisbo de sonrisa quiso escapar de la comisura de los labios de Levi. Sin duda, aquel mocoso daba dolor de cabeza.

Al día siguiente, a Eren le informaron que podía participar en los entrenamientos de los reclutas.

*.*.*

-Vaya, ¿se nos une el nuevo?

-¿Seguro que eso está bien? No fue al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento…

-Nunca hemos practicado tácticas de grupo con él.

-¿Y si es un loco y hace que nos cueste la vida en una expedición?

Eren les escuchaba murmurar, pero no le importaba. Haría lo que hiciera falta para que no le pusieran en duda, y así poder salir y enfrentar a los demonios. Sería más fuerte, y… aprendería a tener más control sobre su propio cuerpo.

Se terminó de ajustar el equipo y los cinturones, y se reunió con el resto de reclutas, que le miraban de reojo y seguían cuchicheando sobre él.

-Vamos a ver si eres tan bueno como dices-le dijo Jean.

-¿Sabes siquiera usar el equipo de maniobras para desplazarte?-le preguntó Connie.

A fin de cuentas, los pocos que le habían visto usar el equipo cuando se enfrentó al Capitán Levi el día de su llegada, había sido combate cuerpo y a cuerpo, sin usar los ganchos ni el gas.

-Claro que sí-respondió, tajante.

Vio que los superiores al cargo de supervisar el entrenamiento de hoy eran Hanji y Levi. Sabía que, al menos en el caso de Levi, eso no era frecuente, por lo que si estaba allí, era para observarle a él.

" _Bien. Mírame. Haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí"_ , un recuerdo lejano, o quizá no tanto, volvió a él, y sintió su corazón ablandarse, por lo que intentó desprenderse de él rápidamente. No podía vacilar.

-Eren Jaeger-Hanji se acercó y dirigió a él; sintió todas las miradas recayendo sobre él-Dado que es la primera vez que entrenas con nosotros y, bueno, el resto de reclutas, quisiéramos hacerte, en primer lugar, un entrenamiento individual, para ver el modo en el que te desenvuelves, y para así ver cómo podrías organizarte en un escuadrón.

La mirada de Eren no se desviaba de la de Levi. Era difícil no hacerlo, no cuando le miraba así, pero en realidad quería que se lo tomara como un desafío, como una provocación, y creía que estaba resultando efectivo.

Por toda respuesta, Eren asintió.

-Bien. Hemos colocado, a lo largo de este bosque cercano al cuartel, objetivos de madera que representan demonios, con un mecanismo para moverlos, simulando en todo lo posible, dentro de sus limitaciones, como si fueran reales.

Dio una orden para que los pusieran en funcionamiento. El agudo oído de Eren lo captaba. El giro de tuercas, madera chocando contra madera. Cerró los ojos un instante e inspiró hondo.

Abrió los ojos y una sola cosa cruzaba su mente.

" _Matar demonios"_

-Ahora, Eren, ¿sabes cómo proceder para atacar demo…?

Antes de que Hanji terminara, Eren desenvainó las espadas, y salió corriendo dirección al bosque, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Estúpido mocoso impulsivo-masculló Levi, mientras se elevaba en el aire para seguirle de cerca y ver cómo procedía. Hanji se le unió.

-Qué inquieto-le comentó.

-Más bien, inconsciente. En el campo de batalla, debe esperar a que un superior le termine de dar las órdenes. Además…-entrecerró los ojos, mientras le seguía los movimientos en la distancia-¿Por qué va corriendo, y no desplazándose con el equipo? ¿Es que realmente no sabe usarlo?

Eren volvía a sentir la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, y a pesar de que sabía que no era una pelea de verdad, se imaginaba que así era, y así es como se movería. ¿De qué servía actuar distinto a como lo harías contra un verdadero demonio?

Escuchó los engranajes más cerca y de pronto un trozo de madera, burdamente cortado, e incluso pintado en parte con pintura negra, le salió al paso.

Pequeño, a ras de suelo. Eren le cortó la cabeza para encontrarse con varios más.

Casi podía escucharles chillar, corriendo hacia él, intentando arrancarle brazos y piernas…

-Se mueve rápido-comentó Hanji.

-La velocidad no lo es todo-replicó Levi.-Y sigue sin usar el gas.

-Pero sabe lo que se hace.

-…Sí.

Porque, si no le pillaba bien atacar directamente al cuello, cortaba extremidades, que eran las partes más vulnerables de los demonios. Sin duda conocía cómo luchar contra demonios.

Cuando acabó con ellos, Eren escuchó el mismo mecanismo, pero esta vez por encima de su cabeza. Alzó la vista y vio un gran demonio de madera.

Fue entonces cuando apretó los gatillos y se elevó en el aire.

Levi no sabía qué esperaba al verle usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional al completo, pero le sorprendió de todas formas. Era sin duda rápido, y atacaba donde debía hacerlo. Más demonios de madera le salían al paso, pero él los despachaba como si fuera fácil, como si…

" _Como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello"_

-¡Es increíble!-exclamaba Hanji-Ja, ja, ja-rió a su vez-Quizá sea capaz de quitarte el título de soldado más fuerte de la humanidad a este paso, Levi.

-No digas estupideces, cuatro ojos. Si hay alguien que merece ese título, sería Mikasa Ackerman. Es el mejor recluta que hemos tenido en años. Tiene una habilidad y técnica sobresalientes.

-Tienes razón. Mikasa tiene un talento innato para esto, como tú, me atrevería a decir. En el caso de Eren… es distinto.

Ambos le miraban. Cómo se movía, cómo sus ojos ardían, cómo gritaba…

-Es… ¿Cómo decirlo…?-empezó a decir Hanji-Es casi como si fuera…

-Instinto. Se mueve por un instinto animal.-dice Levi, mientras se ve incapaz de apartar la mirada de él.

-¡Exacto! Cómo si dependiera de sus sentidos más que en cualquier otra cosa, y arremetiendo con todas sus fuerzas como si no le importara nada más.

-Esa es una actitud suicida-se limitó a decir Levi.

" _Aun así, hay…una hermosura salvaje en él"_

Eren aterrizó en el suelo y agudizó el oído, pero no escuchó nada que pareciera cuerdas y engranajes. Había acabado.

Estaba agitado. Intentó regular su respiración, mientras veía, con espanto, cómo un par de líneas negras asomaban por el puño de la chaqueta. Estiró la manga, cubriéndolo, y se obligó a calmarse y a hacer a la oscuridad retroceder.

Salió del bosque, donde los reclutas seguían, y donde poco después aparecieron Hanji y Levi, que Eren sabía que le habían estado observando de cerca, ya que había sentido su presencia. Era bueno saber que sus sentidos seguían siendo más excepcionales que la media.

Guardó las cuchillas.

-¿Has luchado contra demonios alguna vez?-inquirió Levi, que le miraba con ojo crítico.

Eren meditó la respuesta, porque no estaba muy seguro qué decir al respecto.

-…Sí, alguna vez.

-Seguro que no era más que algún demonio de nivel inferior que se había colado por entre las sombras. No sabes lo que es luchar verdaderamente contra ellos.-a pesar de decir aquello, Levi no sabía por qué, quizá porque le había visto luchar, quizá porque veía lo atormentado que estaba, pero creía que aquel mocoso sí que había luchado contra demonios. Al menos en Trost, como les hizo saber la carta de recomendación de Dot Pixis.

Eren apretó los puños y no se lo rebatió. No quería entrar en ese tema.

-¿Por qué al principio no has usado el gas para desplazarte?-intervino Hanji.

Eren se mostró confuso ante la pregunta.

-Para ahorrar gas-aquella respuesta no solo sorprendió a los superiores, sino también a los reclutas, aunque no habían podido ver mucho del entrenamiento de Eren-En una batalla real, si por cualquier causa ésta se prolonga, quedarse sin gas puede suponer tu perdición. Por eso, para acabar con los demonios inferiores, es mejor una melé y guardar el gas para cuando haya que ir a por los demonios de mayor tamaño o nivel.

" _Este mocoso es una caja de sorpresas"_ , ¿cómo podía seguir sorprendiéndole después de llevar allí ya varios días?

-Sabes cómo luchar contra ellos, de eso no hay duda-continuó Hanji-¿Cómo lo sabías? ¿También fue algo que te enseñó tu instructor?

Ante la mención de su instructor, Eren sintió que se le secaba la boca.

-…Lo he leído en libros de demonología.

-Oh. Bien. En tal caso, creo que ya te has hecho un hueco para los entrenamientos, Eren-Hanji sonrió.

Eren se llevó el puño al pecho, en señal de aprobación y gratitud.

Dirigió una última mirada a Levi.

-Lo he hecho bien, ¿no?

No sabía por qué había dicho aquello. ¿Por provocarle nuevamente? ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, quería su aprobación? La verdad es que no lo sabía.

Levi chascó la lengua, y pasó por su lado, con intención de marcharse. Ya había visto lo que quería ver.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza, mocoso.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Mi pobre Eren… Tiene alucinaciones, y además no sabe cómo desenvolverse con los demás, aunque parece tener bastante claro que quiere provocar a Levi XD_

 _Y parece que Eren ya se va a empezar a habituar a la vida como recluta de la Legión (que Levi apruebe su nivel de limpieza es un gran logro XD). Ahora que ya forma parte de los entrenamientos, habría que ver qué pasa cuando trabaje en grupo, y cuando salga de expedición… Habrá que esperar a los próximos capis para saber más! :P_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por todo!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	4. Capítulo IV

Hola! Qué tal?^^

Yo por fin empezando a tener algo de tiempo libre, pero aún no puedo cantar victoria (estoy a la expectativa de notas y tal).

En tal caso, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo! Muchas gracias a esas personitas que leen y comentan, y me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia! :)

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

 _ **Capítulo IV: Expedición y día libre.**_

-Bien. Con esto, hemos terminado el entrenamiento de hoy-dijo el superior a cargo aquel día, despachando a los reclutas-Podéis marcharos. Recordad devolver el equipo en perfecta condiciones, y completar el registro.

-Sí, señor-respondieron todos a una.

Después, se dispersaron, aunque todos debían dejar el equipo en el mismo lugar.

-Esto… Eren, ¿verdad?

Eren guardó las cuchillas y le dirigió una rápida mirada para después desviarla. El estómago se le revolvía solo de pensarlo.

-Soy Marco Bott-sonrió afablemente-Hoy has estado muy bien en el entrenamiento.

-…-Eren se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y alejarse con paso apresurado y decidido, poco importándole si lo consideraba de mala educación.

-¿Le he hecho algo?-pregunta Marco mientras le ve marchar.

-Nah, no le hagas caso, Marco-dice Jean mientras se pone a su lado; había escuchado su conversación…aunque tampoco es como si pudiera considerarse una "conversación", dado que Eren ni siquiera había abierto la boca.-Es así con todo el mundo.

-Mm… ¿Y eso por qué?

Jean le miró a la cara. No había ningún indicio de malicia o enfado en el rostro de su amigo, lo que hacía que se siguiera preguntando cómo es que había decidido ser recluta de la Legión de Reconocimiento, al igual que él y sus otros amigos.

-Qué se yo-se encogió de hombros-Simplemente es raro. Un amargado. Me da igual.

Marco sonrió.

-Si te diera igual, no te preocuparías tanto por él.

-¡No me preocupa!

-Está bien. Vamos, tenemos que dejar el equipo antes de que los echen en falta en el registro.

-Cierto, no querría que me echaran la bronca tan temprano…

Llegaron al almacén, donde el resto de reclutas devolvía el equipo. Vislumbraron a Eren, pero prefirieron no acercarse. Era obvio que prefería estar solo, aunque ni ellos mismos siquiera sabían por qué, en el fondo, querían acercarse a hablar con él.

Soltó el equipo encima de la mesa.

-Nombre-le dijo el soldado.

-Eren Jaeger.

-…Bien-escribió algo-Puedes irte.

Asintió y salió de allí.

Eren sabía que a aquellas alturas, todo el mundo sabía quién era, en mayor o menor medida. Si bien prefería no llamar la atención, dado cómo había sido su ingreso en la Legión, sabía que era algo que no podía evitar.

Según el paso de los días, su vida se resumía básicamente en limpieza y entrenamiento, y en leer libros las pocas veces que sacaba algo de tiempo libre.

Le gustaría decir que los entrenamientos iban bien, pero sabía que en realidad no era así, porque…

" _No es suficiente"_ , tenía que entrenar más; ser más rápido, más fuerte.

Lo que peor llevaba, por supuesto, era el trabajo en equipo. Intentaba acoplarse al grupo al que le asignaban cada día (rotaban para que todos los reclutas supieran moverse con todos), pero al ver que su nivel no era el mismo, terminaba yendo por libre, y aun si todo resultaba bien, siempre terminaba siendo reprendido por los superiores encargados del entrenamiento. Se había terminado acostumbrando, aunque sabía que no debía. Podían echarle por insubordinación o algo parecido. Intentaba hacer como si no le importara, como muchas otras cosas, aunque no fuera verdad.

Y entonces, un día, llegó algo que, en el fondo, estaba esperando con ansias.

-Se nos ha informado de avistamiento de una pequeña hora de demonios inferiores cerca de un núcleo de población. Nuestro trabajo es acabar con ellos antes de que intenten llegar al poblado y conseguir el mínimo de daños, tanto humano como material. ¿Ha quedado claro? ¡Todos, a vuestros puestos!

En otras palabras…

" _Expedición"_

Tenía la sensación de que hacía mucho que no salía de expedición, y el fervor de hacer frente, una vez más, a demonios de verdad, y no a burdos muñecos de madera pintados, solo le alentaban.

-Reclutas, id a por vuestro equipo y reuniros frente a la puerta principal del cuartel.

-¡Sí, señor!

Mientras corría, notaba su corazón latir con fuerza, expectante ante lo que llegaba. Se colocó rápidamente el equipo de maniobras tridimensional y salió del cuartel, donde esperaban y se estaban preparando el resto de soldados.

Ya habían sacado los caballos, y se estaban organizando los grupos y su distribución según las órdenes que iba dando el Comandante Erwin.

Eren vislumbró a Levi al lado del Comandante. Se lo quedó mirando un instante, y cuando vio que le había pillado mirándole, desvió la mirada y fue hacia los soldados que convocaban a los reclutas.

-Ya sabéis cómo va esto-les decía su superior, con voz alta para que todos le escucharan-Y ya habéis oído las órdenes del Comandante. Coged un caballo y reuniros con el superior al cargo de vuestro grupo de expedición y colocaros en formación para cuando salgamos.

-Sí, señor.

-Eren Jaeger-éste se quedó quieto-Dado que es tu primera expedición, no estás asignado a ningún grupo-el soldado parecía abatido, como si lidiar con Eren fuera agotador-Dado que los grupos ya están hechos, es un poco difícil de cuadrar a un nuevo integrante. Por el momento te unirás a un grupo, pero puede estar sujeto a cambios.

-Sí, señor.

-Bien. Ellos son tu grupo-les señaló-Vamos, ve.

Eren lo sabía. Y no le extrañó el grupo al que le habían asignado. Simplemente sintió una cansada resignación.

-Te han metido en nuestro grupo, ¿verdad?-sonrió-Solemos entrenar juntos, pero no sé si recuerdas nuestros nombres. Soy Mina Carolina-se presentó.

-Hannah Diamant-se presenta la otra chica del grupo-Y este de aquí es Franz.

-Franz Kefka-completa el chico, sonrojado levemente.

No hacía falta ser muy listo para ver que aquellos dos eran más que amigos o compañeros. Bastaba con mirarles.

-A mí ya me conoces, ¿verdad? Soy Marco Bott-el chico de las pecas volví a sonreír; parecía algo habitual en su naturaleza.

-Y yo soy Thomas Wagner-se presentó el último chico y el último integrante el grupo.

Eren los miró a cada uno, de hito en hito, y a pesar de estar rodeado de todos ellos, se sintió profundamente desolado.

-…Eren Jaeger-musitó.

-Reclutas-los llamó su superior-A vuestros caballos y en formación. No me hagáis repetirlo.

-¡Sí, señor!

Debido a que aún eran reclutas y llevaban poco tiempo allí, especialmente Eren, siempre había un soldado veterano en cada grupo de reclutas, para liderar. Cuando tuvieran más experiencia, no haría falta.

Eren volvió a subirse en un caballo tras bastante tiempo. Casi ni recordaba cómo fue cabalgar desde Trost hasta el cuartel principal de la Legión, obsesionado como estaba de llegar cuanto antes.

Costaba creer que antes no supiera montar en uno siquiera.

" _-Tienes que tranquilizarle primero, Eren. Si no, nunca conseguirás montarle. ¿Nunca has oído eso de que los animales huelen el miedo?"_

Apretó con fuerza las riendas. No debería recordar aquellos tiempos, mucho menos en aquella situación.

-¿Qué pasa, Jaeger, tenemos miedo? No paras de temblar.

Era Jean quien le había hablado, que estaba sobre su caballo y con su grupo no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Eren, si bien luego, en cuanto se alejaran del cuartel, se dispersarían y cada grupo ocuparía su posición.

Eren se miró las manos. El estúpido cara caballo tenía razón: estaba temblando. Pero no sentía miedo alguno. Al menos, no la clase de miedo al que se refería Jean.

-Vamos, Jean, no le molestes-interviene Armin, que le había escuchado-Es su primera expedición.

-Oh sí. Apuesto a que está muerto de miedo por enfrentarse a demonios.

Eren contuvo una sonrisa.

-Es por la emoción. No veo el momento de enfrentarme a ellos.

Los que le oyeron se sorprendieron, no sabían si exactamente por su respuesta, o por el simple hecho de que les había respondido. Sin duda, era difícil hablar y predecir a Eren Jaeger.

-¡EN POSICIÓN!-se escuchó entonces la voz del Comandante Erwin, por encima de todas las demás, haciéndose el silencio entre los soldados-¡AVANZAD!

Había ocasiones en las que ni siquiera salían de entre los muros, porque los demonios se habían adentrado y acercado demasiado a la humanidad, como en aquella ocasión.

Según les habían dicho, no eran muchos demonios, y además de bajo rango, por lo que no debería costar acabar con ellos. Pero, como siempre, eso nadie podía saberlo. Los demonios eran siempre un peligro, ya fueron pocos, pequeños o débiles. A fin de cuentas, siempre había víctimas entre los miembros de la Legión.

Según las estrategias del Comandante, lo importante era rodear a los demonios, a poder ser de manera separada, ya que siempre es más fácil lidiar con uno solo que con varios, e intentar acabar con ellos lo más prontamente posible, debido a lo impredecible de sus movimientos. Lo mejor era siempre, si se podía, pillarlos por sorpresa.

Usaban bengalas de distintos colores como código. Lo más normal era usar las bengalas para movilizar las tropas en una dirección para arrinconar a los demonios y que haya menos posibilidades que escape de su alcance, y que haya más soldados para combatirlos. Y también se usaban, más a menudo de lo que a nadie le gustaría, las bengalas negras, indicando graves problemas: normalmente solía desembocar a que un grupo completo era exterminado por demonios, y avisaba también para que, debido a eso, se reorganice la formación.

" _Separar, arrinconar, rodear, matar"_

Matar, matar, matar, matar…

Mientras cabalgaba, Eren notaba el peso del equipo sobre su cuerpo, el viento golpeándole la cara y su interior gritando en agonía. La oscuridad que le consumía quería ser liberada, pero él la reprimía.

Ansiaba saltar del caballo, surcar el atardecer y destrozar demonios.

Sus sentidos se agudizaban, pero de manera selectiva. Porque no era capaz de ver ni escuchar a sus compañeros. Solo su respiración, el galope de su caballo y…un sonido gutural que rasgó el cielo.

-¡Demonio!-escuchó entonces que gritaron a su lado, pero no sabía de quién había sido.

-Bien, ¡escuchad, reclutas!-gritaba su superior-Es solo uno, pero parece que hay más cerca. Rodearemos a este con los caballos y después…-se interrumpió-¡Jaeger! ¿¡Qué coño estás haciendo!?

Eren espoleó a su caballo y se adelantó, sobrepasando a su grupo. Con la vista fija en el demonio, Eren desenvainó sus armas y saltó del caballo, mientras sus ganchos se clavaban en la viscosa carne del demonio. Éste chilló y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Eren le rebanó el cuello. Se manchó de sangre oscura, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Él no era de aquellos que mataban limpiamente.

Se balanceó con el equipo sobre el demonio, mientras este se contorsionaba y terminaba por caer al suelo, donde empezó a desvanecerse.

Eren apoyó sus pies en tierra firme y lo sintió antes de verlo. Se giró rápidamente y volvió a impulsarse con el gas, mientras otro demonio aparecía en su campo de visión. Notaba su pecho comprimirse pero siguió adelante.

El monstruo lanzaba zarpazos a diestro y siniestro, y si bien Eren temía que cortara sus cables, no le dejó que lo hiciera, enganchándose en los sólidos y grandes troncos de los árboles. Le cortó ambos brazos y poco después fue capaz de cortarle el cuello, dándole por finiquitado.

Volvió a aterrizar en el suelo. Cerró los ojos un instante y se concentró.

" _No hay más demonios"_ , al menos no dentro de su radio.

Aunque si no se deshacían rápidamente los cadáveres de aquellos dos demonios, puede que su olor atrajera a otros. Lo mejor era alejarse de allí y reagruparse con los demás.

Fue a recuperar a su caballo, que se escondía inquieto tras unos árboles y, al acordarse de su grupo, los buscó con la mirada.

Veía humo de bengalas lejanas recortadas contra el cielo atardecido.

Apretó las manos alrededor del mango de sus armas, furioso.

" _Por mucho que hagas, no puedes salvarlos a todos, Eren"_

*.*.*

-Ese era el último, Capitán.

-Bien.

Levi alzó la mirada al cielo, por entre los claros de árboles. Al parecer se habían encargado de los demonios en la parte frontal de la formación, al igual que en la posterior. El flanco izquierdo había tenido problemas, ya que habían mandado señales de ayuda, pero luego mandaron señales de que ya había algún grupo que les había asistido. En cuanto al flanco derecho… Levi frunció el ceño. Parecía haber problemas por una de las zonas, y nadie más había ido para ayudar.

En el lugar en el que se encontraba el grupo de Levi se habían congregado otros grupos más tras haberse hecho cargo de los demonios que les habían salido al paso. Quedaba poco para finalizar, y cuando lo hiciera, había que reagruparse para volver.

-En la zona baja del flanco derecho parece haber problemas, Capitán.

-Lo sé. Iré a echar un vistazo. De los que se puedan mover y aún les queden gas, que me sigan. El resto quedaros por aquí para esperar a reagruparse con la retaguardia y vanguardia, y esperar órdenes de Erwin.

-Sí. ¡Ya habéis oído al Capitán!

Levi cogió su montura y salió de aquel claro del bosque rápidamente, al galope, sin esperar a nadie, aunque sabía que no tardarían en seguirle.

Espoleó más al caballo, aumentando la velocidad.

No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de que aquel mocoso formara parte de uno de los grupos que integraba el flanco derecho le inquietaba.

Quizá solo fuera preocupación.

Tampoco es como si fuera a admitirlo.

*.*.*

Para cuando Levi y los soldados que le habían seguido bajo sus órdenes llegaron al lugar de procedencia de aquella bengala, no esperaba encontrarse lo que se encontró.

-¿¡Es que nunca escuchas o qué, maldito niñato!?-el veterano del grupo estaba furioso, y no paraba de gritarle a Eren Jaeger, mientras los otros reclutas estaban a un lado y observaban la escena, incómodos.

Levi les contó, y vio que no faltaba ningún miembro; es más, parecían estar en perfectas condiciones. ¿Entonces, a qué demonios venía aquella bengala de ayuda?

-¿Qué crees que ha pasado?-susurró Connie, que había ido tras el Capitán, con el resto de su grupo: Jean, Armin, Mikasa y Sasha.

-Ni idea-negó Jean con la cabeza-Ey, Marco-el aludido se acercó a él-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Hola, me alegro de ver que estáis bien-fue lo primero que les dijo; así era el bueno de Marco Bott-Pues…-echó una miradita hacia Eren, que seguía escuchando las quejas e improperios contra su persona por parte del superior.-Eren se ha enfrentado a dos demonios, él solo.

-¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-¿Entonces la ha liado? Pero no parece haber ninguna baja…

Marco negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad, ha sido…increíble.-realmente parecía estupefacto-Se ha encargado de ellos como si fuera fácil, como si no tuviera miedo… Como si estuviera acostumbrado.

Levi, que escuchaba la conversación, apretó los dientes. ¿El mocoso había ido por libre? Se frotó la sien. Desde luego, no hacía más que darle dolores de cabeza.

Levi se acercó a Eren y al otro soldado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-exigió saber, aunque en realidad ya lo sabía.

-C-Capitán. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Hemos acabado con los demonios que han entrado en nuestra formación-explicó-Y hemos venido por la bengala de ayuda.

-Ah sí, respecto a eso…-ahora el incómodo era él, ya que ahora no era el soldado de más rango allí-El recluta Jaeger se movilizó por su cuenta y fue a enfrentarse a los demonios que avistamos en solitario… Así que mandé que se lanzara una bengala para pedir ayuda. Pero… Jamás pensé que… Bueno, que pudiera hacerse cargo él solo perfectamente, Capitán.

Levi dirigió entonces su mirada a Eren, que parecía tranquilo, como si el asunto no fuera con él, como si hasta hace unos momentos no le hubieran estado gritando.

Estaba manchado de sangre, pero únicamente de demonio. ¿Realmente se había encargado él solo, siendo la primera vez que iba a de expedición? Sin duda, sobrepasaba las expectativas. Eso solo hacía que Levi hubiera querido estar presente para presenciarlo.

Eren se intentaba frotar la cara y los restos de piel que habían quedado manchados.

-Jaeger-se tensó cuando Levi se dirigió a él; le devolvió la mirada-Has desobedecido las órdenes de tu superior, y has ido por libre, poniendo en peligro a todo tu grupo y a la formación en conjunto-le acusó.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Eren no parecía preocupado, mucho menos intimidado por la figura y las palabras del Capitán. Éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-He matado a los demonios y no ha habido ninguna baja. No sé cuál es el problema.

-Eso es cierto, mocoso-dio un paso hacia él; Eren no retrocedió, aun cuando su cercanía lo ponía nervioso-Sin embargo, todo ha sido a raíz de una insubordinación-le fulminó con la mirada-Si vuelve a repetirse, no saldrás del cuartel. Puede que incluso se te expulse del cuerpo. ¿Lo has entendido?

-No he hecho nada malo-replicó Eren.

No lo vio venir. De un rápido movimiento, Levi le dio una patada en el estómago, dejando a Eren sin respiración y haciendo que cayera al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

-En estas situaciones-continuó Levi, claramente enfadado, haciendo que los reclutas se alejaran disimuladamente unos pasos-Debes decir "Sí, señor" y agachar la cabeza, mocoso imbécil.

Eren, tirado en el suelo como estaba, con las manos sobre el estómago, intentando recuperar la respiración, no pudo sino recordar cuando le sucedió algo parecido, y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, entre jadeos ahogados.

" _Está loco"_ , pensaron entonces los presentes. ¿Acababa de recibir una fuerte patada del Capitán y se reía? Sin duda, no estaba bien de la cabeza. Igual sí que era un bastardo suicida, o un masoquista, a lo sumo.

Aquello solo enervaba más a Levi, no sabiendo ya cómo tratar con él.

-Levántate, mocoso-empezó a andar en dirección a su caballo, y se dirigió una última vez a todos-Hay que reagruparse. Volvemos al cuartel.

*.*.*

-¿Lo habéis oído?

-¿El qué?

-Lo de Jaeger.

-Sí. Al parecer, se encargó solo de unos demonios. ¡Y en su primera expedición!

-¡Es una pasada!

-Sí, pero no hizo caso a su superior, y además puso en riesgo la vida de su grupo al salir de la formación.

-Lo mejor será no acercarse mucho a él.

-Desde luego, yo no querría estar en su grupo. ¿Y si por su culpa me matan?

Nuevamente, tras la expedición acontecida, en la cual murieron algo más de una docena de miembros, Eren volvía a ser el centro de atención.

Pese a todo, el castigo que le impusieron no fue muy severo. Le privaron de desayuno unos cuantos días, le suspendieron de los entrenamientos, y aumentaron sus turnos de limpieza.

Por supuesto, esta vez, Eren no se quejó.

Además, contra todo pronóstico, los integrantes de su equipo en la expedición le felicitaron, porque había hecho alarde de sus habilidades, demostrando de lo que era capaz.

-Contigo, casi me siento más segura-le llegó a decir Mina, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Desde luego-la secundó Marco.

Eren se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y decirles que le dejaran seguir con su trabajo de limpieza.

Pocos días después, cuando la situación se normalizó tras la expedición y las pérdidas que esta supuso, y justo cuando se terminó el castigo de Eren, a todos los reclutas se les dio el día libre.

Si bien no se hacía a menudo, sí que se hacía de vez en cuando, siempre poco después de una expedición, para que se relajaran, superaran la pérdida y no se vieran desbordados e incluso para evitar que quisieran desertar del cuerpo, dado que suponía poner su vida en peligro constantemente.

-¡Día libre, día libre!-canturreaban Sasha y Connie-Ey, ¿qué os apetece hacer?

Normalmente, ante la expectativa de un día sin tareas y sin demonios de por medio (a no ser que se diera una situación de emergencia), aquellos soldados a los que se les daba un día libre, lo aprovechaban para ir a ver a sus familiares, si es que tenían y querían ir a verlos. Si no, una buena alternativa, y a la que la mayoría recurría, ya que no estaba muy lejos, era ir a Trost a pasar el día.

-Si bien el sueldo de recluta no es muy alto, podríamos ir a ver tiendas en Trost, e incluso comprar algo.

-Yo con comer en una buen restaurante me conformo…-Sasha salivaba solo de pensarlo.

-A mí me gustaría pasar por alguna librería-comentó Armin.

-Podemos ir improvisando cuando lleguemos allí.

-Sí, buena idea.

-M-Mikasa…-habló Jean, algo incómodo y sonrojado-Q-quizá podríamos…ya sabes…ir los dos solos a algún sitio…

-Voy a acompañar a Armin-dijo, clara y directa, dando un buen mazazo al pobre Jean.

-Ja, ja-Armin puso cara de circunstancias-Vamos, podemos ir todos juntos. Siempre es más divertido…-echó una ojeada a su lado-¿Y tú qué harás, Eren? ¿Quieres venirte con nosotros?

-Idiota, ¿para qué le invitas?-le susurró Jean de mala gana.

Eren levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Cuando le veía así, Armin pensaba que Eren se asemejaba a él. Claro que eso sería si Armin leyera libros de demonología, ya que Eren no parecía leer otra cosa. Armin prefería leer sobre el mundo inexplorado de más allá.

Al ver la emoción en el rostro de los otros, Eren casi estuvo tentado de acompañarlos a Trost. Casi.

Devolvió la vista al libro mientras terminaba su desayuno.

-No, me quedaré aquí.

-Pero… Tú castigo ya se acabó, ¿no? No creo que haya problemas para que salgas…

-Sí, ya estoy exento.

-Entonces…

-Prefiero quedarme-dijo, cortante.

-Oh, bueno… Vale. Que tengas un buen día.

*.*.*

-Ah… Quién fuera recluta en estos momentos.

-Deja de quejarte porque tienes trabajo, cuatro ojos.

-¡Pero es que yo también quiero un día libre!

-Si no tuvieras tanto papeleo acumulado en tu asqueroso laboratorio, quizá se te concedería.

-Oye, no hables mal de mi querido laboratorio, Levi.

-Hablaré como me dé la gana.

-Ja, ja, ja. Eso ya lo sé… ¿Tú también tienes mucho trabajo hoy, Levi?

-Sí. Tengo que leer y organizar todos los informes sobre la expedición de hace unos días…-su ceño se frunció-Todo sería más sencillo si el mocoso de mierda hiciera caso de lo que le dicen…

-¿Hablas de Eren?

-¿De quién si no?

-Cierto-Hanji sonrió-Parece que lo único que haces últimamente es hablar de él-Levi la fulminó con la mirada-Aunque solo sea para quejarte de él.

-No hace más que dar problemas. No le soporto.

-Lo cual es bastante sorprendente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque, a pesar de tu mal genio, sueles controlarte bastante. Pero parece que no puedes evitar enfadarte con él.

-También me pasa contigo. Porque también eres insufrible.

Hanji rió ante aquello.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero sigue siendo diferente.

Levi la miró fijamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mm… La verdad es que no lo sé. Pero por lo menos sé que hacéis una mezcla explosiva-volvió a reír-Cualquiera diría que os gusta provocaros.

Levi le pegó una patada en la espinilla.

-Ay, Levi, eso duele.

-Esa era la intención…-se detuvo frente a una ventana, lo cual llamó la atención de Hanji.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó ésta.

-¿Qué está haciendo el mocoso?-preguntó.

-¿Mm?-Hanji se puso a su lado, y pudo vislumbrar a Eren Jaeger abajo, al otro lado del cristal-Oh, está practicando.

-¿Practicando? ¿Y quién demonios le ha dado permiso para coger uno de los equipos de maniobras?

-Yo-Hanji sonrió-Vino a pedírmelo a mi despacho esta mañana, después del desayuno y después de que se fueran todos los reclutas. Me dijo que necesitaba entrenar, y más después de pasarse varios días sin poder hacerlo.

-Mm…-Levi seguía observándole desde la ventana, viendo cómo iba cambiando de posturas y pegaba tajos a los árboles-¿Y por qué no se ha ido a Trost con el resto de reclutas?

Hanji no pudo evitar sonreír de forma burlona.

-Si tanto interés tienes, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas?

-Tsk-Levi chascó la lengua, alejándose de la ventana y retomando el camino-Como si me importara.

*.*.*

Tras pasarse toda la mañana entrenando con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional en solitario (lo cual agradecía), llegó la hora de la comida casi sin ser consciente de ello. Le hubiera gustado ducharse para quitarse el sudor, pero tendría que hacerlo después de comer.

Aunque era su día libre, al haberse quedado en el cuartel, tenía que seguir, como mínimo, los horarios de comidas, por lo que si se le pasaba la hora de comer, se quedaba sin comer. Simple y llanamente.

Como pudo comprobar cuando cogió su porción de comida y se sentó a una de las mesas, era el único recluta en el cuartel aquel día. Seguía notando miradas sobre él, quizá porque ahora llamaba la atención al estar solo, pero le aliviaba poder comer sin tener que sentirse presionado por tener que entablar conversación y, en muchas ocasiones, mentir.

Por supuesto, no hizo caso a los soldados muertos que le acompañaban a la mesa. No eran más que alucinaciones, por muy real que parecieran a ojos de Eren.

-Mírale, pobrecito, comiendo ahí solito…

-Si tanta pena te da, ve a comer con él, cuatro ojos.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú, Levi?

Por toda respuesta, Levi le pegó un pisotón bajo la mesa.

*.*.*

Cuando la tarde ya estaba bastante avanzada, por fin, Levi terminó con la revisión y redacción de todos los informes de los que le tocaba encargarse. Se estiró en la mesa de su despacho, satisfecho no solo por el trabajo terminado, sino porque odiaba hacer aquel tipo de trabajo. No iba con él.

Era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, como le habían bautizado tiempo atrás, y la carga que ese título suponía, en ocasiones, le asfixiaba. Aunque era cierto que él estaba hecho para la batalla, no para sentarse frente a un escritorio.

Echaba de menos cuando tenía varios días libres, y podía hacer casi lo que quisiera. Claro que desde la caída de Shiganshina, eso no podía hacerse, y más teniendo en cuenta que en ocasiones iba a relajarse a Shiganshina, lejos de toda ciudad, parafernalia y personas. Solo él y una pequeña pradera alejada…

Tras guardar todo, ya que no se quedaba a gusto consigo mismo hasta que todo estuviera en su sitio, salió de su despacho, y se encaminó a la biblioteca, su pequeño remanso de paz entre aquellas paredes.

Podría quedarse en su despacho, pero ahí era donde trabajaba, y no era capaz de asociarlo con otra cosa distinta.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, el poco buen humor que había ganado al terminar su trabajo se esfumó al ver que ya había alguien en la biblioteca, sentado tranquilamente en el sofá leyendo un libro.

Y cómo no, tenía que ser Eren Jaeger.

Era raro que alguien fuera a la biblioteca, principalmente por la falta de tiempo para leer libros, pero sí que iba alguien de vez en cuando, como el recluta Armin Arlert, si bien iba a coger un libro y se marchaba enseguida. Aunque debido a que Levi la frecuentaba mucho, eso hacía que los demás no lo hicieran. Era otra cosa que venía con el título que le habían dado: imponía miedo y respeto casi a partes iguales, y eso terminaba por aislarle de los demás. Tampoco es como si le importara mucho.

Estaba tan sumergido en la lectura, que no le escuchó entrar. Levi se fijó en las tapas del libro y en su título: "Glosario de demonios avistados". Debido a que los enfrentaban continuamente, no era raro que se escribieran y tomaran notas de los demonios. En realidad, el principal campo de investigación de Hanji eran los demonios, que parecían obsesionarla de un modo enfermizo, si bien compartía con ella que había que saber todo cuánto se pudiera de los demonios. Eren también parecía interesado en ello, aunque no es como si pareciera interesarle otra cosa.

Solo cuando se hubo acercado a él, Eren fue consciente de su presencia.

Alzó la vista del libro y por un momento parecía descolocado, como si no esperara verle.

-Capitán…

" _-Si tanto interés tienes, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas?"_

Torció el gesto.

-¿Por qué no has ido a Trost con el resto de los reclutas? Tu castigo ya se levantó.

-Eh… Prefería quedarme a entrenar y leer.

-Ya lo veo.

-Tenía el permiso de la Líder de Escuadrón Hanji para usar el equipo-se apresuró a decir.

-Lo sé.

Eren le miró confuso. Si no era para regañarle, ¿entonces para qué le preguntaba? No es como si le importara lo que hiciera, ¿verdad?

-Lees un libro sobre demonios, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué?

Eren dirigió una rápida mirada al libro que tenía en sus manos.

-…Es importante conocer al enemigo para saber vencerlo, ¿no cree?

" _Buena respuesta"_

Levi se dirigió a una de las estanterías, agradeciendo internamente que por fin estuvieran ordenadas, y cogió un libro.

Eren cerró su libro entonces.

-Mejor me voy. No quiero molestarle…

" _Siempre me molestas"_ , pensó Levi en su fuero interno, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. A fin de cuentas, ahora no había hecho nada para provocarle.

-No tienes por qué irte. Tú estabas aquí antes.

Eren lo meditó unos segundos, y terminó por volver a sentarse en el sofá.

Levi, libro en mano, se sentó al otro lado del sofá, que si bien no era muy grande, permitía una ligera separación entre ambos cuerpos.

Levi abrió el libro e intentó leer, aunque le estaba costando concentrarse. Miró de reojo a su lado por sobre el libro.

Eren parecía incluso cómodo, aunque él estuviera a su lado; mucho menos parecía intimidado por su presencia, a diferencia de los otros reclutas, incluso de algunos soldados ya veteranos. Era todo un misterio. Si fuera otra persona, se habría ido, y no habría aceptado a compartir asiento.

Eren tenía el pelo ligeramente mojado y el cuello de la camisa se le pegaba a la piel por culpa de la humedad. Debía acabarse de dar un baño.

Levi devolvió la vista al libro. Así, callado y sin armar alboroto de ningún tipo, la presencia de Eren era bastante tolerable, y pudo sumergirse en la lectura.

Tiempo después, mientras la luz iba bajando por el horizonte más allá de los muros, de pronto, Levi sintió algo sobre su hombro. Contuvo un sobresalto al ver que era la cabeza de Eren Jaeger, quien yacía ahora dormido y su cabeza se había ladeado tanto que había terminado por apoyarse en el hombro de Levi.

Se sintió extraño ante el contacto. Más que nada porque no le había apartado en el mismo instante en que lo había notado, como habría hecho habitualmente. Por el contrario, se fijó en sus pronunciadas ojeras. Ya le había comentado que no dormía bien por la noche, así que supuso que era normal que el cansancio y sueño le venciera en algún momento, aunque no se había visto afectado ni su trabajo ni su entrenamiento.

-Mm…-ronroneó Eren su sueño, que parecía intranquilo.

Fue entonces cuando Levi reaccionó de una vez. Se levantó como un resorte del sofá, haciendo que Eren cayera donde antes había estado sentado, despertándole.

-¿Qué…?-cuando Eren reaccionó a su vez, y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, Levi no pudo sino sorprenderse al verle sonrojarse hasta la punta de las orejas; en aquel momento, Eren casi le pareció adorable-L-lo siento-su voz le traicionó-Estoy muy cansado, pero no era mi intención…-se levantó rápidamente, dejando el libro en el sofá-Me voy-dijo, porque no sabía qué más decir.

Salió apresuradamente de la biblioteca, cerrando las puertas tras de sí. Se apoyó sobre ellas durante un instante antes de alejarse de allí a paso apresurado.

No podía mostrarse débil y vulnerable, y mucho menos frente a Levi. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué solo era capaz de relajarse e incluso dormir en su presencia? No podía dejar que eso siguiera siendo así. Si no, sabía que se vendría abajo, y no podía permitirlo, porque sabía que, de ser así, no sería capaz de levantarse nuevamente.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Eren ya está liándola XD Aunque para ser su primera expedición, no lo ha hecho nada mal. Aun así, ha habido bajas. Si bien es la primera, no será la última expedición… Y no siempre se dará todo tan bien… *música de suspense* :P_

 _Y se ve que, de un modo u otro, la presencia de Eren perturba a Levi, y encima Hanji se aprovecha de ello para meterse con él XD_

 _Creo que el próximo capi va a ser ya algo más intensito… Veremos qué pasa!_

 _Una vez más, muchas gracias por todo!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	5. Capítulo V

Hola! Qué tal?^^

Yo intentando disfrutar de las vacaciones de verano (aunque el calor a veces es insufrible… -.-). Me hubiera gustado ponerme un poco antes con este capi, pero también he estado mala :(

Así pues, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron! Por vosotros va este capi!

Que lo disfruten! :)

**..**

 _ **Capítulo V: Esta juventud**_

A pesar del desacato de Eren en la primera expedición en la que participaba, tras cumplir el castigo, todo volvió a la rutina.

Para la siguiente expedición, los ojos del superior taladraban a Eren, mientras le increpaba que más le valía obedecer las órdenes.

-No pongas a tus compañeros en peligro-le advirtió por última vez.

" _Eso es precisamente lo que intento evitar, señor"_

-…Sí, señor.

-Bien. Id a por vuestros caballos y volver para colocaros en posición.

-No te desanimes, Eren.

Eren miró a su lado, y vio a Mina sonriendo.

-Hoy también la expedición será un éxito-siguió diciendo.

Eren apretó los labios en una fina línea.

" _Nunca es un éxito. No cuando siempre hay algún muerto entre nuestras filas"_ , pensó en su fuero interno, pero no lo exteriorizó.

-Eso es-intervino Marco, otro con una sonrisa siempre pintada en su rostro plagado de pecas-Contigo en nuestro grupo, seremos el mejor grupo de reclutas de esta generación, ¿no crees, Eren?

Al ver que no podía evadir una respuesta, terminó por contestar.

-…No lo creo.

-Vamos, vamos-Mina rio-Ahora no seas modesto. Eres casi tan bueno como la mejor de nuestra promoción, Mikasa Ackerman.

Eren se encogió de hombros y se subió a su caballo para ir al lugar que le correspondía.

Sentía la mirada de Levi sin necesidad de saber dónde estaba. Sabía que le preocupaba que volviera a actuar por libre, y si bien Eren había prometido que no volvería a hacerlo, sabía que dependiendo de la situación, lo haría. Si era necesario, lo haría. Por eso estaba allí.

La verdad es que, de ser por Levi, estaría en el grupo del mocoso impulsivo solo para mantenerle bajo control. Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, así que se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada y ocupar su posición.

Cuando emprendieron la marcha, Eren sentía su interior agitarse. Inspiró hondo e intentó controlarse.

Mataría demonios, y los protegería a todos.

*.*.*

A pesar de haber intentado trabajar en equipo, Eren solo se bastaba para ocuparse de unos cuantos demonios, y eso solo volvió a acarrearle problemas. Por suerte esta vez, quizá gracias en gran parte al respaldo de sus compañeros de equipo, no fue castigado.

Todos los miembros del equipo volvieron al cuartel, exceptuando por otra decena de soldados muertos de otros grupos, y por varias decenas de heridos, entre ellos Marco.

No era nada grave, ni siquiera había sido culpa de un demonio. Aterrizó mal en una de sus maniobras y se torció el tobillo, y habría sido presa fácil de los demonios de no ser porque Eren le cubrió y se encargó de matar a los monstruos.

-Gracias, Eren-le había sonreído éste.

Sin embargo, Eren solo sentía desasosiego, mientras veía cómo le vendaban el tobillo a Marco y le ayudaban a subir nuevamente al caballo.

" _Tengo que protegerles"_ , se recordaba, una y otra vez.

En un par de días, Marco volví a caminar y correr sin ningún problema.

-Ah… Me hubiera gustado saltarme más turnos de limpieza por estar herido-bromeó.

Eren frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

-No digas estupideces-le espetó.

-L-lo siento-dijo, por inercia, aunque no sabía qué podía haberle molestado.

" _No digas que te gustaría estar herido"_

Eren lo veía. Veía la aparente despreocupación, la aparente ingenuidad de la mayoría de los reclutas, y aquello le ponía enfermo. ¿Es que acaso no eran conscientes del gran peligro que representaban aquellos seres oscuros?

Sí, es cierto que se habían enfrentado a ellos, y conocían el miedo que eso suponía. Sin embargo, ninguno había visto la muerte de cerca. Hasta ahora, ningún recluta había caído. Se rendía respeto a los soldados caídos, pero, como no eran de su equipo, como eran de otro flanco, veían la muerte como algo lejano. Y se equivocaban. Eren lo sabía.

En el día libre que sobrevino, una vez más, Eren rechazó (ocultando la sorpresa que le había supuesto que le volvieran a invitar) ir con los demás reclutas a pasar el día a Trost. Prefirió quedarse en el cuartel de la Legión, practicando sin descanso, solo para comer y leer para informarse más sobre sus enemigos.

No tardó en acostumbrarse a la rutina. Tampoco es como si hubiera salido nunca realmente de ella.

Entrenamientos y limpieza, mayoritariamente, y más a menudo de lo que a nadie le gustaría, expediciones.

De vez en cuando, Eren iba a hablar con Hanji sobre demonios, buscando toda la información posible. Hanji, por su parte, se mostraba encantada, porque nunca nadie se quedaba con ella a hablar sobre demonios, tema que la fascinaba, por supuesto. Se pasaba horas hablando sobre ello, pero más sorprendente era que Eren la escuchaba todas esas horas, si disponía de ese tiempo libre.

-¡Eren es un encanto!-canturreaba Hanji-Nunca he visto a nadie tan interesado en mis queridos demonios…

-Eso es porque está loco, igual que tú.

-Oh, vamos, Levi, no te pongas celoso porque ahora Eren pase más tiempo conmigo.

Por toda respuesta, recibió un buen puñetazo, y a pesar del dolor, aquello solo hizo reír a Hanji con más fuerza.

-Capitán-le llamó Eren-He terminado de limpiar.

-Eso habrá que verlo.

Inspeccionó concienzudamente el trabajo realizado por el recluta.

-Es pasable.

-Gracias, Capitán.

-Ahora, recoge todo. Quiero que limpies en las habitaciones del otro pasillo.

-Sí, Capitán.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo, para llevarse todos los bártulos al nuevo destino que requería de limpieza, Eren se sorprendió al ver que Levi le esperaba en el pasillo.

-¿Quería algo más, Capitán?-le interrogó.

Éste se le quedó mirando durante unos instantes, haciendo que Eren se preguntara en qué estaría pensando.

-Te ayudaré a limpiar-se limitó a decir, despegando la espalda de la pared, y empezando a andar sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de su subordinado.

Claro que, Eren no tardó en seguirle.

-Es muy estricto con la limpieza, Capitán-comentó, mientras evitaba mirarle de reojo, caminando a su lado.

-Sí, soy estricto. Y no solo en la limpieza.

-Lo sé. Pero especialmente con la limpieza, ¿verdad?

Levi alzó la vista para mirarle (odiaba que el mocoso estúpido fuera más alto que él, pero era difícil encontrar a alguien que no lo fuera, dada su estatura; aunque esto es algo que nunca admitiría), preguntándose cómo es que podía hablarle así. Como si fuera su superior, como si no lo fuera. Como si le conociera de antes, aunque no sea así.

En cierto modo, le gustaba. Exceptuando a Erwin y Hanji, y quizá su propio escuadrón, el resto de soldados mantenía con él esa distancia que lo tenía aislado del resto. Pero con Eren era diferente, y no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza el por qué. Empezaba a odiar más al mocoso debido a ello.

Eren intentaba por todos los medios no ponerse nervioso por la cercanía de Levi. Intentaba evitarlo, aun cuando sabía que era imposible.

Caminaban por el pasillo, más en silencio que otra cosa (¿de qué podían hablar, de todas formas, dada la incomodidad que en el fondo sentían por la presencia del contrario?), cuando de repente, como una suave brisa, una voz llegó a oídos de Eren, calándole hasta los huesos.

-Eren-murmuraba la voz.

Eren se quedó clavado en el sitio.

-Eren-volvió a decir, con voz suave, como pocas veces recordaba que le llamaba.

Sin ser consciente, de sus manos escurrieron todos los utensilios de limpieza, alertando a Levi, que se detuvo y dio la vuelta para mirarle.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, mocoso?

Eren no quería verlo. Solo oírlo hacía que sintiera sus huesos derretirse.

Alzó la vista al frente, y ahí estaba. Traspasándole con la mirada, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en el rostro, susurrando su nombre con una calidez que no era habitual suya.

Sabía que no estaba allí. No podía estarlo. Porque Levi le gritaba, enfadado, queriendo saber qué le pasaba.

Era como aquellas otras veces. _Él_ no era más que una alucinación.

-Eren…

Pero entonces recordaba lo que aquella voz significaba para él. Sus ojos, sus manos, sus caricias, sus besos. Los recuerdos le sobrevinieron como una profunda tormenta que descargaba sobre él: imparable.

Porque tras la felicidad de aquellos momentos, vino el terror. La sangre, el dolor, el suplicio, y sentía que volvía a desgarrarse por dentro.

Y pasó algo que Eren no podía permitirse que pasara.

Sufrió un ataque de pánico.

Empezó a hiperventilar. A pesar de las bocanadas de aire que tomaba, sentía que se asfixiaba, y el pecho se le oprimía. El estómago se le revolvió, y notaba cómo la oscuridad se empezaba a expandir por su cuerpo ante aquel momento de debilidad.

Queriendo huir de esa aparición, y de todo lo que implicaba, salió de allí corriendo. Su mente estaba en blanco. Solo quería escapar.

Sin aliento, al sobrevenirle las náuseas, en cuanto encontró uno de los baños comunes del pasillo, entró y se metió en un cubículo para vomitar.

La cabeza le palpitaba. Se miró la mano, y vio que la muñeca se teñía de negro. Contuvo otra arcada, pero ya tenía el estómago vacío; la boca le sabía a bilis.

Empezó a intentar regular su respiración. No podía alterarse.

" _No te alteres. No te alteres. Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranq…"_

-¿Qué coño te pasa, mocoso?

Eren, de rodillas como estaba frente al váter, se giró débilmente hacia la puerta abierta del cubículo, donde estaba Levi, junto con Hanji, con quien Levi se había cruzado en su carrera tras Eren cuando éste salió corriendo, sin ningún tipo de explicación.

Al ver que había ido al baño más cercano a vomitar, se alegró de haber llevado a Hanji consigo.

-¡Eren! ¿Qué te pasa?-se alarmó Hanji.

Quizá fuera por la debilidad que le embargaba en aquellos momentos, pero el caso es que fue incapaz de mentir.

-Ha…ha sido una alucinación.

Aquella afirmación pilló de improviso a ambos adultos, que no podían ocultar la sorpresa patente en su rostro, ni siquiera Levi.

Después, sobrevino la seriedad, tildada de preocupación que Eren, dado su estado y del cual intentaba recuperarse, no se dio cuenta.

-… ¿Tienes alucinaciones?-preguntó entonces Hanji, con aquella voz cautelosa propia de un médico; Levi agradecía que, cuando la situación lo requería, Hanji se comportara.

-S-sí-no pudo evitar que le fallara la voz, con la respiración aún agitada.

Eren inspiró hondo, y cuando vio que ya nada quedaba de la alucinación, empezó a calmarse de verdad. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-P-pero no es nada. Estoy bien, lo tengo controlado.

Levi chascó la lengua.

-No suena nada convincente viniendo de alguien que acaba de echar la comida en el puto retrete.

Eren tragó saliva; el regusto desagradable seguía ahí.

-No es nada, de verdad-repitió Eren, que no sabía cómo salir de aquello-Las sufro constantemente. No… No suelo tener problemas. Hoy simplemente…me ha pillado desprevenido-les miró a ambos, casi implorante, con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde provenía-No volverá a pasar.

-¿Dices que las sufres constantemente?-volvió a preguntar Hanji, adelantándose a Levi, que solo parecía querer despotricar contra el pobre recluta.

Eren asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Desde cuándo?

Eren no se veía con la capacidad de calcular exactamente cuánto tiempo hacía, dado lo distorsionado que ahora percibía el tiempo.

-Meses-terminó por decir, sin especificar.

-No podemos dejarle seguir participando en las expediciones-interrumpió Levi, brusco, autoritario.

Eren palideció.

" _No. Cualquier cosa menos eso"_

-No, por favor, yo…-se incorporó, con las piernas aún temblando; al ver el contenido de su estómago, sintió otra náusea, y tiró de la cadena, lo cual fue agradecido por todos los presentes.-Yo…-no sabía qué más decir.

-No hay nada que discutir, mocoso.

Es que además de mocoso impulsivo y rebelde, estaba loco. Era lo que le faltaba por oír.

-Espera, Levi-intervino entonces Hanji, mientras hacía gestos para que salieran del baño; por suerte, no había nadie, y aquella conversación quedaba entre ellos tres, al menos por el momento.-Dices que tienes alucinaciones, ¿y aun así eres capaz de hacer los entrenamientos e ir de expedición sin problemas?

-Así es-asintió, más calmado por fuera, aunque por dentro estuviera hirviendo; le aterraba que pudieran echarle, porque entonces no sabría qué hacer para poder llevar a cabo su cometido.

Hanji se le quedó mirando durante unos instantes, cosa que puso más de los nervios a Levi, impaciente como estaba, aunque no sabría dar la explicación exacta de por qué.

-Mm…-dejó escapar Hanji-Está bien.

Eren se mostró confuso, y Levi, más enfadado.

-¿A qué cojones te refieres con eso?

-Hablaré con Erwin. Creo que, si su rendimiento es como el de las pasadas semanas, no creo que haya problemas. Lo único, tendrás que someterte a pruebas médicas periódicas, Eren, para ver cómo está tu…eh… ¿Estado de salud mental? Porque no solo te afecta a ti, sino también a tus compañeros. No podemos ponerles en peligro porque tú no estés capacitado para ello. ¿Lo entiendes?

Un leve atisbo de alivio se perfiló en la expresión de Eren.

-Sí, por supuesto-dirigió su mirada a Hanji-Gracias-le dijo, y a Hanji le sorprendió ver la gran gratitud que mostraban sus palabras, así como su rostro.

-Nada, hombre-sonrió-Siempre que tengas problemas, ya sabes, ¡acude a tu superior favorita!

Levi le dio un guantazo. Quería habérselo dado al mocoso, pero había perdido su oportunidad, y Hanji le había dado una nueva oportunidad al hacer el idiota.

Entre risas y algún que otro quejido, Hanji se fue para ir a hablar del tema con Erwin, dejando a Levi y Eren solos.

Levi le dirigió una breve mirada a Eren.

-… ¿Seguro que estás bien, mocoso?-dijo, con voz neutra.

Eren se mordió la lengua para controlar una sonrisa.

-¿Eso que detecto es preocupación, Capitán?-dijo, con tono socarrón, intentando volver a su papel, a la máscara que se había creado, intentando aislar su corazón.

Levi le dio una patada en el costado, tirándole al suelo. Eren perdería la cuenta de cuantas veces había sido golpeado por él.

-Mocoso demente-le escupió las palabras.

Y, durante unos segundos, Eren se quedó ahí, tirado en el suelo, viendo cómo se alejaba por el pasillo.

Alzó una mano, como si quisiera alcanzarle.

Notaba el frío de las piedras del suelo adherirse a su piel, lo cual agradeció.

Se incorporó con lentitud y deshizo el camino que antes hizo corriendo. Encontró los utensilios de limpieza donde él los había tirado. Nadie debía haber pasado por ahí, porque si no, los habría recogido, seguramente por miedo a que el Capitán se enfadara.

Recogió todo en silencio. Aguzó el oído, y miró a ambos lados del pasillo, pero no había nada ni nadie.

Su mayor tormento y deseo se había ido. Por ahora.

Se levantó y fue a una de las habitaciones. Aún le quedaba trabajo por hacer.

*.*.*

Pasado un tiempo, tras la finalmente adaptación de los reclutas, se procedió a que los superiores abandonaran los grupos de expediciones de éstos, para que los reclutas formaran el grupo íntegramente. No es como si ya lo hubieran aprendido o visto todo, pero siendo soldado, y especialmente de la Legión, uno tenía que empezar a valerse por sí mismo, y reaccionar de la manera adecuada independientemente de cuál sea la situación. Eso es lo que diferencia un buen soldado de un soldado muerto.

En el grupo en el que estaba Eren, decidieron nombrar como líder a Mina Carolina. Quizá podría chocarles a algunos, incluso en los miembros del propio grupo, dado que solía darse el liderazgo a aquel con mayor capacidad estratégica y/o con mayor destreza física. Estaba claro que el más fuerte del equipo era Eren Jaeger, pero dada su predisposición a los problemas y al desacato, la elegida fue Mina, que tenía más cabeza que Eren, pensaban sus superiores. Claro que también había influido algo más en esta decisión, aunque solo lo supieran Erwin, Hanji, Levi y el propio Eren. No podían dejar que alguien que sufría alucinaciones recurrentes liderara un grupo; no acabaría bien.

Eren no rechistó ante la decisión, si bien la propia Mina, secundada por su compañeros, opinaba que quizá era mejor que Eren tomara el mando.

-Eres el más fuerte de nosotros, Eren-decía Mina, casi compungida; Eren llegó a preguntarse si es que le daba miedo asumir el mando-Y te desenvuelves en el campo de batalla mucho mejor que nosotros. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Eren se limitaba a sacudir la cabeza.

-Es lo mejor-respondía.

Desde el día en que descubrieron que veía cosas que nadie más veía, Eren había tenido especial cuidado de que no volviera a repetirse, incluso si volvía a ver a aquella persona que lo trastornaba tanto. Además, en ocasiones le veía vivo, y en ocasiones muerto. Como a su madre. Como a sus amigos.

Se dijo que lo soportaría. Tenía que hacerlo.

En la primera expedición tras la salida de los superiores de los equipos de los reclutas, la tensión era más palpable entre ellos.

Es cierto que tener a un veterano en el grupo no garantizaba ni mucho menos que no sufrieras ningún daño o que no acabaras muerto, pero era esa clase de seguridad que inspira una persona en ti aunque sea de modo casi inconsciente. Por eso, ahora todos los reclutas se veían más pequeños, más niños, más vulnerables.

Incluso Eren estaba inquieto. Porque sabía que nada bueno podía salir de aquello. Lo sabía, y le aterraba.

En aquella expedición, como viene siendo habitual, pero no por ello menos doloroso, hubo decenas de bajas, entre ellas algún recluta, pero la mayoría de los equipos de los más jóvenes permaneció intacta, lo que subió los ánimo de éstos que, por unos instantes, se sintieron invencibles.

Habían salido ya varias veces al exterior a combatir demonios, y aunque habían acabado heridos más de una vez, seguían de una pieza y vivos, algo que no todos podían decir.

-Somos los mejores. No nos pasará nada-decían, ingenuos.

A Eren se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que veía a alguien decir eso.

" _Nadie está a salvo con los demonios ahí fuera"_

Una vez más, tras el respeto que dieron a los muertos, la vida de la Legión siguió adelante.

Entrenar. Limpiar. Matar. Obviar alucinaciones. Controlarse. Rechazar ir fuera los días libres. Leer sobre demonios. Intentar no ahogarse en una pesadilla las pocas veces que conseguía dormir.

Todo empezaba a adquirir un matiz similar, y Eren se preguntaba si quizá todo podría ser un sueño. Pero sabía que no podía ser, por eso no podía darse por vencido.

Aquella mañana, Eren se levantó más tarde de lo acostumbrado, lo que quería decir que se había levantado a la hora. Debido a la privación de sueño, tendía a madrugar en exceso, lo que le llevaba a desayunar solo y empezar la jornada antes para intentar acabar antes y dedicarse a otras cosas que no fueran limpiar.

Además, de vez en cuando, coincidía con Levi. Al principio, pensó en evitarlo. Después, quiso pensar que no tenía nada de malo ser un poco egoísta, y pasar un par de minutos, aunque fuera en silencio, únicamente en su compañía. Le hacía soñar con cosas mejores.

Pero no aquel día. El día anterior los reclutas habían tenido el día libre, lo que se traduce en que se pasó prácticamente todo el día entrenando, y al final, el cansancio le había pasado factura aquella noche, permitiéndole dormir un poco.

Cuando salió aseado de su habitación, vio cómo todos los soldados iban camino al comedor, lo que le puso nervioso. Se había acostumbrado a no tratar con nadie a aquellas horas. Además de que por las mañanas era cuando más vulnerable se sentía, igual que por las noches. Porque las pesadillas aún están frescas, porque la soledad le ha abrigado durante toda la noche.

Reculó para volver un momento a su cuarto y coger el libro que tenía en su mesilla, cerró la puerta y siguió la marabunta de personas.

Cuando tuvo su desayuno, y viendo cómo bullía la actividad en el comedor, a pesar de ser primera hora de la mañana, se dirigió a la mesa. Se fijó en que Levi también estaba, sentado con otros superiores, aunque parecía que ya había tomado su té. Se preguntó si le habría echado en falta aquella mañana, ya que podría haberle preparado el té.

Sacudió la cabeza.

" _Claro que no, idiota. ¿Por qué iba a echarte de menos?"_ , porque daba igual lo mucho que Eren le echara de menos…

-Ja, ja, ja. ¡Claro! Pues ayer, fuimos a…

Cuando Jean y el resto se sentó a la mesa, Eren abrió el libro y leyó mientras desayunaba, claro indicativo de que quería que le dejaran solo.

Lástima que nunca tuviera esa suerte.

-Lo que te digo. ¡Ayer vimos a una chica guapísima en Trost!-decía Jean, quizá en un tono de voz demasiado alto para aquellas horas tan tempranas; su voz, junto con la de sus compañeros, parecía hacer eco en toda la estancia, por encima del resto de conversaciones. Eren maldijo al cara-caballo por ser tan profundamente molesto y escandaloso.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Armin.

-¡Sí, sí!-asintió efusivamente Connie-Deberías haberla visto, Armin…

-Eso te pasa por pasarte media vida en la librería-le reprochó Jean.

Armin puso una cara de circunstancias, como queriendo decir "No lo puedo evitar".

Mikasa y Sasha, sentadas al otro extremo de la mesa, les ignoraban. Bueno, Mikasa les ignoraba, Sasha simplemente estaba demasiado ensimismada con la comida, aún con el sueño pintado en el rostro.

-Vamos, Armin, ¡así nunca conseguirás novia!

-La vida del soldado no es fácil-se quiso ir éste por la tangente, si bien es cierto que tras el período en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento y luego ingresar en la Legión, no había mucho tiempo para otras cosas.

-Seguro que ni siquiera has dado tu primer beso.

Armin se puso colorado.

-¿Y-y vosotros qué?

Ahora los incómodos eran Jean y Connie.

-P-pues… Claro que…-Jean desvió la mirada, y encontró el blanco perfecto en el que desviar la atención de él, a otra persona-¿Y tú qué, Eren? ¿Has dado ya tu primer beso?

Eren intentaba leer sobre pequeños demonios carroñeros, pero le estaba resultando imposible, y sin darse cuenta contestó, contestó de verdad:

-Sí.

-¿En serio?

Parecían sorprendidos. Quizá era normal. Dada la naturaleza de Eren, arisco e inaccesible, no se esperaban una respuesta afirmativa.

Eren se arrepintió al instante. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ahora no le dejarían en paz…

Devolvió la vista al libro, pero sentía las miradas de Jean y Connie sobre él, insistentes, incluso la de Armin, que le miraba con curiosidad.

" _Oh mierda"_

-B-bueno, un beso no es nada del otro mundo-empezó a decir Jean-Si incluso hasta el insulso de Eren Jaeger ya lo ha hecho…

Eren frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, y siguió con la vista clavada en el libro, aunque por supuesto ahora le era imposible concentrarse lo más mínimo, pero fingía leer con la esperanza de que volvieran a olvidarse de él. Además, ya poco quedaba del desayuno. Así que si solo lo aguantaba un poco más…

A Jean no le pasó por alto la incomodidad que le suponía ese tema Eren, así que, como si se tratara de un crío, siguió metiéndose con él.

-Eso está muy bien, pero… Apuesto a que eres virgen, ¿a que sí?

Eren pasó una página.

-Venga, es solo una pregunta. No te dará vergüenza, ¿verdad?-parecía estar disfrutando. Por lo general, Eren le sacaba de sus casillas, por lo que meterse con él era hasta un alivio. Le daba un poco de rabia porque, en el fondo, sabía que si Eren ponía de su parte, todos podrían ser amigos. Si no, ¿por qué iban siempre a sentarse a la misma mesa que él y a invitarle a ir a Trost con ellos?-¿Eres virgen o no?

-Sshh… Jean, baja la voz-le dijo entonces Connie-Podrían oírnos, incluso los superiores.

-Bah, no te preocupes, no creo que nos oigan.

En realidad, un par de mesas más allá, la mesa presidida por el comandante Erwin, sí que era capaz de escuchar la conversación.

-Ah… Esta juventud-decía Erwin.

Hanji por su parte se reía, para variar.

-Tsk-Levi chascaba la lengua; ¿es que no eran capaces de tener ninguna conversación, que tenían que estar escuchando lo que decían aquellos estúpidos mocosos con las hormonas revueltas? Sí, claro, era justo lo que necesitaba Levi por las mañanas-¿Es que no tienen otra cosa en la cabeza?

-Venga, Eren, eres virgen, ¿verdad? No te avergüences. Es normal, siendo tú…-Jean y Connie intentaban aguantar la risa.

-Vamos, chicos, dejadlo…-intentaba apaciguar Armin, que sabía lo pesados que podían ser sus amigos.

Eren estaba harto. Alzó la vista del libro y los miró. Lo meditó un instante. Estaba claro que, si no les respondía, no le dejarían en paz, así que…

Si lo pensaba bien, no estaba seguro, como tantas otras cosas tras lo que pasó aquel día… Pero, técnicamente hablando…

-No, no soy virgen.

-¿¡No fastidies!?-exclamaron Jean y Connie al unísono.

Eren solo quería desaparecer. ¿De verdad no podían dejarle en paz? ¿Es que era mucho pedir?

-¿Con quién? ¿Una chica de Shiganshina, porque dijiste que eras de Shiganshina, verdad? ¿O una recluta del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento? Ah no, espera, que tú no fuiste… ¿Entonces?

Eren cerró el libro de golpe y les fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué más os da? Dejadme en paz de una maldita vez.

Eren tenía intención de irse, con o sin el desayuno acabado, porque su paciencia tenía un límite.

-Oh, entonces es que mientes-repuso Jean-Ya decía yo. Cómo ibas a saber cómo se siente…

Entonces Eren le dirigió una seria mirada, pero una pequeña sonrisa macabra se instaló en sus labios cuando habló.

-Para alguien como tú que solo conoce la autosatisfacción de la masturbación, no lo entenderías.

Los colores se le subieron a Jean, tanto por la vergüenza como por la rabia, lo que desencadenó en las poco afortunadas siguientes palabras:

-¿Y qué sabrás tú? ¿O es que con quien lo hiciste fue con ese instructor?

La furia se apoderó tan rápido de Eren, que no fue capaz de controlarse.

Se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa, donde Jean se sentaba frente a él, le cogió del cuello de la camisa, y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que éste, por el impulso, cayera hacia atrás. La silla chirrió y cayó al suelo, y Jean junto con ella. Pero a Jean no le dio tiempo a pensar nada más tras dejar escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor, porque Eren saltó por encima de la mesa, aterrizando sobre él, y empezando a darle puñetazos en la cara a diestro y siniestro.

Eren lo sentía. El dolor en los nudillos allí donde golpeaba, la sangre que escapaba de la nariz de Jean, manchándole las manos, la oscuridad reptando por su pecho…

Alguien le agarró por detrás, separándole del pobre Jean, que no hacía más que quejarse y proferir insultos contra Eren.

-¡Estás loco!-le gritaba, con la cara llena de sangre.

Eren, con la mente nublada, solo buscaba volver a sentir ese chispazo de adrenalina, pero le seguían reteniendo por detrás, y solo cuando recibió un rodillazo en las costillas, pareció volver más o menos en sí.

Se giró para ver que era Levi quien le sujetaba, claramente enfadado. Miró a su alrededor, y vio el rostro de los otros soldados, casi asustados por su ramalazo de violencia, y luego la cara desencajada de Jean.

Se miró las manos manchadas de sangre. El rojo se mezclaba con las líneas negras que habían empezado a aparecer en su piel.

Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta entonces de que tenía la garganta seca.

-¿Te has calmado de una vez, mocoso de mierda?

-…Yo…

Recibió otro rodillazo por la espalda y cayó hacia delante. Los oídos le pitaban.

-Llevaos a Kirschtein a la enfermería. Jaeger, al despacho del comandante.

Eren se levantó con paso lento, lo que le valió otro golpe por parte de Levi, pero la verdad es que lo agradecía. Le ayudaba a calmar la pequeña tormenta que no debería haber dejado que se escapara.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan difícil controlar los sentimientos?

*.*.*

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué se ha debido, joven Jaeger?

-…

-¿Por qué has pegado a uno de tus compañeros?-insistió Erwin, tras su escritorio, con mirada firme.

-… Se lo merecía.

Levi dio un paso hacia él, para darle otro golpe a ver si así entraba en razón de una puñetera vez, pero Erwin le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera.

-¿Te provocó?

Eren desvió la mirada a un lado.

-… Algo así.

Levi no sabía porque Erwin hacía tanta parafernalia cuando ambos sabían perfectamente qué había pasado, ya que habían escuchado la conversación. ¿Se había molestado Eren porque no le dejaban en paz, o porque Kirschtein había insinuado que era homosexual?

En ese momento, entró Hanji en el despacho.

-¿Y Kirschtein?-se interesó Erwin.

-Bien. Por suerte, no le ha roto la nariz, si bien ha sangrado bastante. Le he dejado con Moblit-dijo, y echó una mirada a Eren.

-¿No tienes nada más que decir, Eren?-volvió a insistir Erwin.

Y Eren, una vez más, no dijo nada. Pensó que era lo más sensato.

Erwin se le quedó mirando largo y tendido, y ahora que lo veía más calmado, podía ver que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aquel joven se arrepentía de haber pegado a su compañero, aunque solo fuera en parte.

" _Ah… Esta juventud"_

-Está bien. Eren, hoy quedarás excluido de los entrenamientos y tendrás doble turno de limpieza.

-Sí, Comandante.

-Además, debes disculparte con el otro recluta.

Eren se tensó.

-No pienso disculparme.

-Mocoso…-empezó a decir Levi; ¿por qué tenía tantos problemas en acatar las órdenes de sus superiores?

-Levi-le advirtió Erwin-Hazlo, Eren. No queremos que haya un mal ambiente entre los reclutas, y entre todos los soldados. Aquí, todos somos como una gran familia. Además, ya hay bastante cosas malas ahí fuera, ¿no te parece?

Eren le miró. A pesar de estar sonriendo, el Comandante imponía mucho respeto, y miedo también.

Desvió la mirada a sus botas.

-…Sí, Comandante.

-Bien. Puedes irte, pues.

Eren asintió con la cabeza, se llevó el puño al pecho, y salió del despacho, dejando a los tres adultos solos.

Pero, antes de que se cerrara la puertas tras de sí, Levi pudo ver cómo Eren se llevaba la mano a la boca, y la mordía, tan fuerte, que pequeños hilillos de sangre resbalaron por su muñeca.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

-… ¿Por qué le has dejado ir sin más, Erwin?-inquirió Levi.

Erwin se encogió de hombros, como si no le diera importancia al asunto.

-Estas cosas pasan. Además, ya sabemos que Eren tiene mucho temperamento, y es cierto que le provocaron, así que… Es preferible dejarlo como una pequeña rencilla.

Quizá también era por algo de pena. Porque sabían que no estaba del todo bien, no si sufría alucinaciones.

-…Si tú lo dices.

Hanji y Levi salieron del despacho.

-Vaya, sí que tiene genio. Como tú, Levi.

-No me compares con ese mierdecilla, cuatro ojos.

Hanji lo dejó correr.

-Ya sabía que Eren parecía más maduro para su edad, pero…-silbó-Y pensar que ya es todo un hombre-rió.

Levi frunció el ceño.

-¿Te molesta?-le preguntó entonces Hanji.

-¿Por qué coño me iba a molestar?

-Porque es lo que indica tu cara.

Levi la fulminó con la mirada y se alejó de ella.

Hanji se le quedó mirando mientras se alejaba.

-Qué poco sincero eres contigo mismo, Levi…

*.*.*

Tras pasarse toda la mañana limpiando, y quedándole aún toda la tarde, Eren se saltó la hora de la comida. No quería ver a nadie.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, vio a Jean con la nariz vendada, pero parecía estar como siempre, lo que le alivió.

Se fue a sentar a otra mesa, pero Armin le pidió que se sentara con ellos. No lo rechazó.

Se sentó y se quedó mirando su plato hasta que alzó la vista a Jean.

-…No debí haberte pegado.

Si bien no era una disculpa en toda regla, era todo lo que podía esperar de él.

-Eh, no, yo…-Jean se rascó la nuca, incómodo, y casi arrepentido-Quizá me pase un poco… Lo siento.

Unos breves momentos de tensión, que no tardaron en diluirse. Ya había quedado atrás.

Comieron más en silencio que de costumbre, pero no importaba. Casi, se agradecía.

*.*.*

Unos días después, cuando tuvieron otra expedición, Eren lo supo.

" _Es hoy"_

Tras conseguir entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento, hoy era uno de esos días en que tendría que demostrar si era capaz de hacerlo.

Si era capaz de evitarlo.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Ays, se ha descubierto que Eren tiene alucinaciones… y aunque no lo quiera admitir, a Levi le preocupa aunque solo sea un poquito :P_

 _Y luego… No sé, me apetecía escribir una conversación así XD (Además de que tiene cierto sentido… Ya digo que luego serán los pequeños detalles lo que aúnen todo…). Aunque el pobre Jean no ha salido muy bien parado._

 _Y en cuanto al final del capi… Promete que el próximo capi va a ser un poco intensito (aunque esté mal que lo diga yo, la autora XD)._

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por todo!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	6. Capítulo VI

Hola! Qué tal?^^

Aquí vengo con un nuevo capi y, como ya comenté en el anterior capi, éste va a ser…intenso, digámoslo así XD

Sin nada más que decir, dentro capi!

 _Disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo VI: El primer gran e irrevocable error**_

Eren estaba inquieto. Demasiado.

" _Cálmate"_

Se mordió la mano y cuando tanto el dolor como la sangre explotaron en su boca, pudo tranquilizarse.

Se limpió la sangre de la herida con la capa verde y se ajustó mejor a la montura del caballo.

Miró de reojo a su equipo, que parecía preparado y confiado como siempre.

Estaban esperando las órdenes del Comandante para ponerse en movimiento, y la espera estaba matando a Eren.

-Ey, Eren, ¿por qué estás tan tenso?-le preguntó entonces Mina, que le miraba con curiosidad; sonrió-Tranquilo, todo irá bien. Es como las otras veces.

Eren tragó saliva y no dijo nada.

Mina no se lo tomó en cuenta. Tras un tiempo formando parte de un mismo escuadrón, se había acostumbrado a la personalidad de Eren, y por eso sabía que, a pesar de todo, era una buena persona, al igual que lo sabían los otros miembros del equipo que ella lideraba.

-Tiene razón-la secundó Marco, al ver que Eren seguía igual de tenso.

-Daremos lo mejor-convino Thomas.

-Claro. ¿Verdad, Franz?

-Por supuesto, Hannah.

Eren apretó la mandíbula y permaneció en silencio.

Cuando por fin la voz del Comandante se elevó entre todos los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento, empezaron a galopar, alejándose de la seguridad de la base, yendo hacia campo abierto, dividiéndose para ocupar sus puestos en la formación.

Eren creyó reconocer dónde estaban.

Una gran explanada rodeada de árboles. Deberían internarse más en el bosque, dado que les daría mayor facilidad para usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, pero perderían la posición.

El corazón le latía inquieto hasta que aparecieron las primeras bengalas recortándose en el crepúsculo. Ya habían dado con los primeros demonios. Y su deber era acabar con ellos.

Sin embargo, su camino estaba despejado.

-¿Veis algo?-preguntó Mina, alzando la voz para hacerse oír.

-Nada.

-Está demasiado tranquilo, teniendo en cuenta que los primeros demonios han aparecido en este flanco de la formación. Estad alerta.

Sí, desde luego, Mina era una buena líder, pensaba Eren.

Según el sol anaranjado iba descendiendo en el firmamento, el código de bengalas que veían en ese mismo cielo cada vez más oscurecido, les decía que aún quedaban demonios, que aún no era el momento de la retirada.

Y según pasaba el tiempo, más nerviosos se ponían.

Poco después, empezaron a llegar las bengalas negras. Cubrían el cielo como una masa semejante a un demonio, y acongojaba sus corazones.

Entonces Eren lo sintió. Lo olió.

-¡Demonio!-se vio gritando, para sorpresa de sus compañeros, que aún no lo habían divisado.

Y es que habría sido imposible, porque apareció de la nada, de las sombras, a pocos metros delante de ellos.

Se vieron obligados a tirar de las correas de los caballos y frenar en seco, lo que encabritó a los caballos, y para cuando bajaron de ellos, con las armas desenfundadas, los caballos salieron al galope.

-¡En formación!-gritó Mina.

-E-es… ¡Un demonio mayor!-exclamó Hannah, horrorizada.

Sí, sin duda lo era. Eren lo notaba. La oscuridad que se desprendía de él era más densa, más asfixiante. No era especialmente grande, comparado con otros a los que se habían enfrentado, ya que apenas debía llegar a los diez metros de altura. Pero sus ojos rojos que los miraban impasibles y el hecho de que estuviera esperando el primer ataque indicaban que, por el contrario que otros demonios inferiores, éste tenía un mínimo de inteligencia.

Alzó los brazos, negros, con garras al final, y de ellos empezaron a desprenderse, como si de miel se tratara, gotas negras correosas que empezaron a flotar a su alrededor.

El demonio enseñó los dientes, como si se tratara de una sonrisa macabra.

Entonces a Eren no lo cupo ninguna duda. Era él.

El interior de Eren rugió.

-¡Es un Ponzoñoso!-alertó a sus compañeros, mientras se apresuraba a lanzar una bengala negra-No toquéis las burbujas. Están llenas de veneno. ¿¡Me oís!?

-Ya lo habéis oído, chicos-tomó la palabra Mina, que si bien la pobre temblaba de pies a cabeza, como el resto, ya que era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara con un demonio mayor, su voz sonó con determinación-¡Tenemos que llegar a él sin esparcir el veneno! ¡Desplegaos!

Se elevaron en el aire, y eso hicieron.

Claro que, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

El demonio chilló, y se preguntaron si aquello era la razón por la que, poco tiempo después, pequeños demonios carroñeros se unieran a la batalla. No eran difíciles de matar, pero iban a complicar las cosas bastantes.

Eren sentía que se asfixiaba por dentro, porque su propia oscuridad pugnaba por salir.

" _Puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo sin la necesidad de…"_

Pero entonces estalló la primera burbuja.

No sabía quién había sido, pero las volutas de veneno no tardaron de embadurnar y enrarecer el ambiente en el que estaban.

-Mierda.

Mataba demonios a su paso, mientras intentaba llegar al que debía matar cuanto antes, al que era realmente peligroso.

Pero los demonios inferiores y las burbujas de veneno no hacían más que entorpecerle. Notaba los cortes, las heridas, pero no sentía dolor, no podía permitírselo, porque tenía que llegar. Tenía que llegar a tiempo.

Sin embargo, a la primera se siguieron varias burbujas más. El propio Eren no pudo evitar chocar contra una y que ésta explotara.

Fue en ese momento cuando derrotaron a todos los demonios pequeños.

Pudo ver a los miembros de su equipo que, a pesar de estar heridos, estaban vivos.

Y frente a él, se alzaba amenazador el demonio mayor.

Agarró con fuerza las pistolas y dio un paso adelante, hacia el demonio, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Eren.

Oh no. El veneno había entrado en su cabeza, y la alucinación que tenía frente a él era prueba de ello. Porque era distinta a las que solía tener, a pesar de que el origen era prácticamente el mismo.

Era Levi.

-Eres un monstruo-le decía, asqueado-Eres repugnante. Deberías estar muerto.

Sin poderlo evitar, Eren dio un paso atrás. El entorno a su alrededor se desdibujaba mientras el veneno le hacía ver algo que no quería ver.

-No es real-se dijo-No es real.

Algo le tocó la pierna, y cuando bajó la mirada a sus pies y vio la cabeza decapitada de su madre, se mordió la lengua, ahogando un grito.

El cuerpo ensangrentado de su madre, sin cabeza, le agarraba ahora de los brazos y tiraba de él. La cabeza le miraba y le hablaba, mientras su cuerpo buscaba hacerle daño.

-¿¡Por qué nunca me haces caso!?-le increpaba-¿Por qué, Eren? Eres un mal hijo… Sí… ¿Cómo le has podido hacer esto a tu madre…?

" _No es real. No es real. Nadie te está haciendo daño. Es todo una ilusión. Todo es por culpa de ese demonio…"_

Se zafó de un cuerpo que en realidad no estaba allí y se mordió las manos con fuerza, notando verdadero dolor y sintió cómo la cabeza se le aligeraba débilmente, y volvió a ver, más allá de las ilusiones, al demonio y sus alrededores.

Obvió la ilusión del cadáver andante de su madre. Pasó de largo a Levi, que le susurraba "Te odio", mientras intentaba divisar a los compañeros entre la bruma que opacaba su mente. El leve viento estaba empezando a despejar el veneno que flotaba en el ambiente, pero de poco servía para los que ya se veían inmersos en él.

Mientras corría, con las armas en las manos, alzó un instante la mirada al demonio, para comprobar que seguía en su sitio. Y sí, allí seguía, pero estaba moviendo la cabeza.

Fue entonces, con horror, cuando encontró al primero de sus compañeros.

Observó impotente cómo el demonio se comía a Thomas, apenas dejando caer al suelo su capa y un brazo.

" _Date prisa, Eren. Date prisa, o no llegarás a tiempo…"_

Después encontró a Marco contra el tronco de un árbol, y le faltaba casi toda la mitad derecha de su cuerpo. El rictus de la muerte estaba grabado en su cara.

" _No. No, por favor…"_

Giró sobre sus talones, y sintió alivio al ver que Hannah seguía con vida. Pero poco duró aquello, al ver que Hannah había apuñalado a Franz, cuyo cuerpo cayó con un sonido sordo al suelo cuando Hannah retiró el arma.

-¿F-Franz…?-ésta pareció reaccionar-Franz… ¿Eres tú? Yo… No, yo no… Era un demonio, era un demonio, no era…

-Hannah. Hannah, escúchame. Es el veneno-le dijo Eren, mientras se acercaba a ella-¿Me oyes? Es el veneno…

Hannah gritó, histérica, no creyendo lo que acababa de hacer.

Y, una vez más, Eren llegó tarde. Hannah se quitó la vida, y su cadáver cayó junto con el de su amado.

Eren estaba turbado. Porque no, no podía estar pasando.

" _No otra vez"_

-¡Mina!

La encontró agazapada, con las manos en la cabeza, llorando desconsolada, tirándose del pelo.

-Mina, Mina-la agarró de los hombros y la zarandeó-¡Mina!

Ésta pareció reaccionar, porque le miró a los ojos.

-¿Eren…?-musitó.

-Sí-dijo éste, aliviado de que hubiera vuelto en sí.

-¿Qué está pasando…?

-Es el veneno del demonio. Nos confunde. Nos hace ver cosas que no existen o que solo están en nuestra cabeza. Juega con nuestros recuerdos, con nuestros peores miedos-habló rápidamente, casi atragantándose con las palabras.-No es real. No es real, Mina.

Pero Mina no parecía creerle.

-No es verdad… Entonces, ¿tú eres Eren de verdad?

-Sí-vio cómo Mina empezaba a tirarse de nuevo del pelo, tan fuerte que había empezado a arrancárselo, y la obligó a dejar de hacerlo, haciendo que bajara las manos.-Soy yo. Por favor, Mina, mírame. Mírame.

-Pero…-entonces, le miró a los ojos-No lo soporto-musitó.

Y la sangre salpicó la cara de Eren.

Las manos de Mina que antes habían estado tirando de su pelo habían cogido una de las cuchillas de su equipo y se cortó el cuello bajo la atónita mirada de Eren.

Se incorporó y se alejó un par de pasos, turbado, a sabiendas de que nada podía hacer, mientras veía boquear a Mina hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

La bilis subió por la garganta de Eren, pero se la tragó. La oscuridad avanzó por su pecho y pudo verla en su mano izquierda, pero no la hizo caso. La llave que le colgaba del cuello ardía en su pecho, pero la ignoró.

Porque no había llegado a tiempo. Porque sus propios fantasmas no le habían dejado ayudar a su equipo, y ahora todo su equipo yacía muerto. Por su culpa. Todo era su culpa. Él podría haberlo evitado. Él tenía que haberlo evitado. Debería… Él debería haber…

Porque aquel había sido su primer gran e irrevocable error.

Se dirigió al demonio, que parecía haber terminado de degustar a Thomas, y se colocó en posición de lucha.

-Te mataré-siseó.

Estaba agitado. Estaba destrozado. Quería gritar. Quería llorar.

Quería matar, matar, matar, matar… Destrozar y destruir…

Y eso hizo.

*.*.*

-Joder-masculló Levi, al verse informado de que, a pesar de la formación y la estrategia con que habían ido a aquella expedición, la información que recibieron debió ser errónea, al menos en parte, ya que al parecer había habido más demonios de los que esperaban, incluso alguno de nivel superior.

-Ha caído todo el flanco derecho-dijo Hanji, que se había reunido con Levi y su escuadrón, y otros tantos más de aquel lado de la formación tras acabar con los demonios que se habían interpuesto en su camino, y ahora iban en auxilio de otros.

Hoy todo había ido mal. Encarecidamente mal.

Levi alzó la vista al cielo. Aún había humo negro de las bengalas y quedaba poco para anochecer. El día se le estaba haciendo inusitadamente largo, incluso para él.

-Aún no han llegado las órdenes de reagrupación y retirada por parte de Erwin, ¿verdad?-quiso confirmar.

-No, aún no.

-Entonces vayamos a echar un vistazo al flanco derecho-dijo, con una impaciencia poco propia de él.

-Levi…-empezó a decir Hanji-Por el tiempo que ha pasado desde que se lanzaron las bengalas, la ayuda llega tarde. No creo que haya ningún superviviente.

Levi apretó los dientes, y de un ágil movimiento, se subió a lomos de su caballo.

-Entonces, iremos a recoger los cadáveres que no hayan sido devorados.

*.*.*

Tal y como habían supuesto, allí donde debían haber estado los escuadrones desplegados del flanco derecho de la formación, solo quedaban cadáveres o cuerpos desmembrados. En alguna ocasión incluso tuvieron que matar a algún demonio carroñero que se estaba comiendo lo que quedaba de aquellos soldados.

Dispararon bengalas y dieron aviso para que trajeran el carro para ir recogiendo los cuerpos que quedaran y hacer inventario de los que habían caído.

El ánimo estaba por los suelos. Si bien siempre había un buen puñado de víctimas en las expediciones, hacía mucho tiempo que una expedición no se cobraba tantas vidas humanas.

Además, muchos de ellos eran reclutas. Eso solo hacía que los reclutas que habían sobrevivido se sintieran peor.

El desasosiego hizo mella en Levi, pero lo aceptó con resignación.

No iban a encontrar a nadie con vida.

Eso pensaban todos los que estaban en condiciones de ir a registrar el terreno y recoger cadáveres. Los otros, heridos, de mayor o menor gravedad, esperaban pacientemente a volver al cuartel para ser tratados con algo más que medidas de urgencia.

Luego llegó el aviso de reagrupación y retirada.

-Levi, vamos, tenemos que irnos-le dijo Hanji.

-Espera.

Se adentraron entre varios árboles para salir a otra explanada más.

Sí, todos pensaban que no iban a encontrar a nadie con vida, y tal fue la sorpresa al encontrar a un soldado en pie.

Era Eren Jaeger. Cubierto de sangre, con las cuchillas desenvainadas, de pie frente a lo poco que quedaba de un demonio, que se estaba disolviendo a sus pies, rodeado de los cadáveres de los que supusieron sería su escuadrón. Solo él había quedado con vida.

Sin previo aviso, Levi se sintió aliviado. Aliviado de ver que aquel mocoso seguía con vida. ¿Era eso lo que le había estado preocupando? Siempre caían muchos soldados… ¿Por qué iba a ser su muerte diferente? Pero no podía negar el hecho de que, en el fondo, se alegraba de que siguiera vivo.

El grupo de reclutas que iba tras él no se lo podía creer tampoco. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie y Sasha miraban atónitos cómo aquellos compañeros con los que habían entrenado, compartido barracón y comida yacían muertos, mientras Eren seguía en pie…

Nadie habló. Un reverencial silencio reinaba en aquellos momentos y nadie se atrevió a romperlo. Permanecieron quietos. Y antes de que alguien fuera a ver el estado de Eren o de los reclutas del suelo, que indudablemente estaban muertos, Eren se movió.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, de pie, en silencio, con la visión y el olor de las muertes que no pudo evitar.

Envainó las cuchillas y miró a su alrededor, a sus compañeros de escuadrón.

Levi le observó hacerlo.

Pensaba que Eren era un chico duro, al menos para su edad, pero no le extrañaría que se viniera abajo al ver caer a sus compañeros, al no haber podido hacer nada por ellos. Esa es la impotencia con la que Levi vivía todos los días desde que se unió a la Legión, y todo soldado debía aprender a vivir con ella. Aun si no eres más que un crío que no sabe nada del mundo.

Sin embargo, Eren Jaeger le sorprendió una vez más.

Eren arrastró los pies para dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de sus compañeros, y con una de las cuchillas, les arrancó el escudo. Uno a uno, se agachó a su lado, incluso de aquellos de los que apenas quedaba nada, y les arrancó el escudo. Alas de libertad. Ahora no eran algo más que por lo que recordarles.

Eren apretó los escudos en su mano ensangrentada y miró más allá de la muerte que le rodeaba, para ver que no estaba solo.

Con paso lento pero decidido, se dirigió a los dos superiores que habían llegado. El Capitán Levi y la Líder de Escuadrón Hanji.

Se paró frente a ellos, los cuales no sabían cómo responder a aquello.

Eren Jaeger resultó ser mucho más maduro de lo que esperaban.

Depositó los escudos manchados de sangre, ya más seca que fresca, en las manos de Hanji.

-Mi escuadrón-musitó-C-cuando…-la voz le falló-Cuando volvamos al cuartel…escribiré un informe sobre lo ocurrido-apenas le salía la voz, y no era capaz de mirarles a la cara mientras hablaba-Intenten no tomar bocanadas de aire muy grandes, aún hay algo de veneno en el aire.

Y dicho esto, se empezó a alejar en dirección al bosque, como buscando soledad, como si esta le pudiera dar algún tipo de consuelo.

No quería ver a nadie. No quería pensar en nada.

El veneno que le carcomía por dentro parecía estar riéndose de él.

-…Ya decía yo que el aire estaba enrarecido-comentó Hanji, aún algo pasmada ante el comportamiento de Eren, mirando al muchacho y a los escudos de manera alternativa-Quizá se tratara de un demonio ponzoñoso… Algunas de las heridas de estos reclutas no han sido provocadas por demonios, sino más bien parece que por nuestras armas… Quizá les envenenaron la mente…

Pero Levi no la escuchaba. No era capaz de desviar la mirada de Eren.

Solo alguien se atrevió a romper aquella extraña calma que había sobrevenido a la tormenta que tanto Eren como muchos de ellos habían tenido que soportar a causa de los demonios.

-¡Eren Jaeger!-exclamó Jean, quien llegó a su altura tras dar varias zancadas, claramente enfadado.

Le agarró del cuello de la chaqueta, no importándole mancharse de sangre, y lo zarandeó.

-¿¡A qué cojones viene este comportamiento!?-le echó en cara-¿¡Es que acaso no te importa lo que les ha pasado!?-siguió increpándole, mientras le zarandeaba-¿Esto no es nada para ti? ¿Te da igual que…hayan muerto?-sus manos temblaban, al igual que su voz-Marco… Mina y los demás… ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, como si no te importara una mierda que hayan muerto!? ¡Contéstame, Eren Jaeger!

Jean alzó un puño, aun sujetándole de la chaqueta con la otra mano, y tenía claras intenciones de pegarle, pero entonces miró el rostro de Eren. En sus ojos solo se podía describir una profunda y oscura desolación. Y entonces Jean supo que, a pesar de la aparente tranquilidad, Eren estaba igual o más destrozado que él por la muerte de sus compañeros.

-…Siento…no haber podido salvarles-dijo con un hilo de voz-De verdad…que lo siento.

Ante aquellas palabras, Jean le soltó y Eren volvió a dirigirse hacia el pequeño bosque, fuera de las miradas curiosas.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó Jean, frustrado, mientras lloraba por sus amigos muertos, al igual que el resto de su escuadrón.

Hoy había sido una derrota más para la humanidad.

*.*.*

Tras disponer de los últimos cadáveres y dar las órdenes para terminar con la reagrupación para reunirse con el resto de flancos y con Erwin, Levi se fijó en que Eren Jaeger no había vuelto.

-¿Y Eren?-preguntó Hanji-¿Aún no ha vuelto? Bueno, es comprensible que quiera estar solo… Pero esto sigue siendo un campo de batalla. Tenemos que irnos.

-Iré a por él-dijo Levi.

Se alejó del resto de soldados para internarse en la pequeña arboleda. No es que fuera muy sensato por parte de Eren ir hacia allí, teniendo en cuenta que las probabilidades de que apareciera un demonio allí que a cielo descubierto eran mayores, pero nadie fue capaz de decirle nada. Acababa de perder a todo su escuadrón. ¿Qué se puede decir en esos casos? Y, de todas formas, Levi nunca ha sido bueno con la delicadeza.

No tardó en dar con él.

Estaba sentado bajo un árbol, apoyado en el tronco, con las rodillas dobladas hasta el pecho, aun con el equipo puesto, y el rostro enterrado en ellas. Sollozaba.

Estaba llorando.

Levi no podía verle la cara, pero podía oírle. Aquello no le sorprendió. En realidad, era lo que consideraba más normal que pasara en esas situaciones.

" _Sigue siendo un crío, después de todo"_ , y aun si fuera mayor, no sería la primera vez que un soldado veterano llora por los caídos. No es algo de lo que avergonzarse, pero es algo que uno no quiere que los demás vean. Que te vean vulnerable, triste, destrozado, porque haces que los demás se sientan igual. Eran soldados, y debían soportarlo.

Y contra todo, Eren era un chico fuerte. Porque a pesar de llorar con amargura la muerte de sus compañeros, había esperado hasta estar solo para hacerlo.

Había aprendido una regla no escrita que muchos soldados se imponen aunque no sea necesaria: hazte el fuerte, que no te vean sufrir. Sufre en silencio, y sigue adelante.

Levi no soportaba ver a los soldados intentar soportar el dolor; era penoso verlo, pero más odiaba ver cuando se rompían.

Y Eren Jaeger no era distinto en este aspecto.

-Jaeger-le llamó.-Nos vamos.

El susodicho se tensó en cuanto le oyó. Levi le escuchó inspirar hondo y sorberse la nariz, para luego restregarse los ojos con efusividad.

Para cuando se incorporó, no había rastros de lágrimas en su rostro, solo sangre seca y ojos desolados.

Se aclaró la garganta. Para cuando le devolvió la mirada, solo vio determinación en ellos.

-Sí, Capitán.

Y empezó a andar camino a la explanada donde estaban los demás.

Mirada al frente. Hombros cuadrados. Gesto firme.

¿Dónde había quedado aquel joven destrozado y desvalido?

Como en alguna otra ocasión, vio cómo se llevaba la mano a la boca, y mordía con fuerza, haciendo fluir la sangre.

Levi le siguió.

Una vez más, Eren Jaeger le sorprendió.

*.*.*

Según habían ido buscando cuerpos, también dieron con varios caballos, muchos de los cuales ya no tenían jinete. Le proporcionaron uno a Eren, ya que el que había montado había salido al galope, como tantos otros, cuando aparecieron los demonios, a pesar de estar entrenados para ello.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa. Pronto anochecerá.

Nadie cuestionó aquellas palabras.

Para cuando volvieron al cuartel general de la Legión, tenían más cadáveres y caballos con la silla vacía que cuando salieron aquella mañana. El ánimo era lúgubre.

Al no tomar ya parte de la formación, Eren se unió a algunos de los pocos reclutas que habían sobrevivido para volver. Ellos le miraban de reojo, preguntándose cómo podía estar sintiéndose si ellos estaban destrozados por la muerte de sus amigos. Jean podía hacerse una idea.

Armin, que iba a uno de sus lados, no pudo evitar fijarse en las manos de Eren, que sujetaban las riendas de su caballo.

Vio las heridas. Más bien, las marcas de mordiscos, y era evidente que eran humanas.

No dijo nada, no hasta que vio a Eren morderse una de ellas.

-Eren-le llamó.

Éste le miró. Su rostro no parecía decir nada, pero Armin sabía que bajo aquella aparente tranquilidad, había tristeza. Aun así…

-No deberías hacerlo.

Eren se mostró confuso.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Tus manos-señaló Armin-No deberías mordértelas así. Te sangran. Podría incluso hacer que no muevas bien los dedos y no manejar bien el equipo si trastocas algún nervio-le dijo con tono calmado; no quería echarle nada en cara, solo se preocupaba por él.

-Se curan rápido, no afectarán a mi modo de usar el equipo.

-¿Por…por qué lo haces?-se atrevió a preguntar al final Armin.

Porque por las heridas que tenía, estaba claro que lo hacía con frecuencia.

Los más cercanos a ellos escuchaban, atentos de manera inconsciente, por la respuesta. Incluso Levi y su escuadrón, que iban tras ellos, porque Levi realmente tenía curiosidad. ¿Era una manía? ¿Acaso le gustaba auto infligirse daño?

Eren se miró las manos. Vio las marcas de dientes, que de tanto morder, se habían quedado como cicatriz en su piel. Tenía el cuerpo plagado de cicatrices. ¿Qué más daba tener alguna más? No es como si a alguien le fuera a importar que su cuerpo estuviera así de marcado…

Y cuando Armin ya creía, tras varios instantes de silencio, que no recibiría respuesta, Eren contestó.

Y contestó con la verdad.

-Me las muerdo porque me provocan dolor, y el dolor me aclara la mente. Me ayuda a tener la mente despejada y centrada-contestó con total sinceridad, y a Armin le sorprendió, por la franqueza con que lo dijo.

-Sí, pero, Eren, eso… Eso no es sano-le hizo ver.

Eren le miró a los ojos para luego volver a desviar la mirada a su mano.

-Lo sé-hizo una pausa-Y no me importa.

Y como para reafirmarse, se la volvió a morder.

*.*.*

Por mucho que frotara, seguía sintiendo el cuerpo sucio, negro, como el agua limpia que había pasado a estar turbia. Ni un baño limpiaba ni calmaba lo manchado que se sentía.

" _Se suponía que iba a evitarlo. Se suponía que era más fuerte, que podía protegerlos a todos"_

Y recordar lo que le había hecho ver el demonio no ayudaba para nada.

Vomitó en el váter bilis, ya que tenía el estómago vacío.

Se secó y se puso un uniforme limpio. Ya no llevaba el equipo de maniobras, pero seguía sintiendo el cuerpo igual de pesado.

Tras escribir el informe de forma casi frenético nada más llegar, y dejarlo en el despacho del Comandante, había ido a su habitación a lavarse, y ahora tenía que ir al comedor, a cenar, con todas aquellas personas que, estaba seguro, no pararían de mirarle.

Porque todo el mundo había perdido aquel día amigos y compañeros, pero solo uno, él, solo Eren era el único que quedaba vivo que había perdido a su escuadrón. Del resto de escuadrones masacrados, ninguno había sobrevivido.

Y aquello solo le hizo sentirse todavía más solo.

Cuando llegó al comedor, muchos ya estaban allí. Había incontables sillas vacías, y a pesar de tener la comida frente a ellos, la mayoría no tocaba su plato.

Eren cogió su ración y se sentó a la mesa de siempre. Miró a la mesa vacía donde solían sentarse Marco, Mina, Thomas, Hannah y Franz. Casi podía verlos allí otra vez. Era pura agonía.

Los reclutas de su mesa tampoco habían empezado a comer, cuando era obvio que llevaban un tiempo allí. Ni siquiera la insaciable Sasha había probado bocado.

" _Ah, todos están igual que yo"_ , pensó.

Sí, seguro que sentían un vacío aterrador en la boca del estómago y un horrible nudo en la garganta, que les impedía comer nada.

Y le miraban, le miraban como esperando a ver qué hacía. Oh, el pobre nuevo recluta que ha perdido un escuadrón frente a sus ojos.

" _No quiero vuestra compasión ni vuestra lástima. No sirve de nada, yo ya estoy condenado. Así que, por favor, no me miréis así. No me miréis como si me entendierais"_

Inspiró hondo e intentó dejar la mente en blanco.

Cogió los cubiertos y empezó a comer. A pesar de que con cada bocado le daban de vomitar nuevamente, a pesar de que con cada bocado las lágrimas querían llegar a sus ojos, a pesar de que con cada bocado pensaba que ninguno de sus amigos muertos volvería a comer.

Pero tragó. Tragó todos y cada uno de los bocados que se llevó a la boca, porque había tomado una decisión. Porque aún tenía cosas que hacer, y esperaba no fracasar, como había pasado el día de hoy.

Ya lloraría y se desahogaría cundo volviera a estar solo.

¿Sería capaz de proteger a aquellos que más le importaban? ¿No era tan solo un delirio de alguien que en realidad debería estar muerto?

Y en un silencio poco habitual en aquella estancia y con tantas personas, al ver el esfuerzo por intentar comer y volver a la normalidad de Eren Jaeger, los que habían estado parados empezaron a comer.

Porque no era nada inusitado.

Porque eran miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Porque ya deberían estar acostumbrados.

Pero, ¿quién es capaz de acostumbrarse a la pérdida, la muerte, el dolor?

Nadie. Se puede sobrellevar de una forma u otra, pero nadie se acostumbra, porque también significa olvidar a los que se han ido. Y nadie olvida.

Y mucho menos Eren Jaeger.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Intenso? Yo creo que demasiados feels XD_

 _Sí, lo sé, un capi bastante trágico, pero como ya dije, este fic tiene tragedia, y la verdad es que SnK nos tiene acostumbrado a estas cosas (mueren demasiados personajes T-T)._

 _Jo, y es que al pobre Eren dan ganas de darle un buen abrazo. Pobrecito mío, sufriendo así…_

 _En fin… Veremos qué pasa de ahora en adelante, ya que ahora Eren no tiene escuadrón… Ya podría ir Levi a consolarle un poco, ¿no? XD_

 _Así que ya saben, dejen sus comentarios para saber cómo sigue y para que Eren reciba abracitos :P_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	7. Capítulo VII

Hola! Qué tal? :)

Aquí vengo con un nuevo capi! Después de la tragedia del capítulo anterior, qué le deparará ahora a Eren? Pues ahora lo veremos :P

Y se acercan las navidades y el año se va acabando…

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

 _ **Capítulo VII: Sin aliento**_

El tormento no cesaba.

Eren se llegó a preguntar, como en más de una ocasión, si realmente no se había vuelto completamente loco tras todo lo sufrido, o si en realidad estaba muerto.

Quizás cuando muriera, por fin pudiera descansar en paz.

-Eren.

Miró a Armin, que estaba junto con Jean y Connie.

-Nos toca limpiar varias de las habitaciones del piso inferior.

-Voy.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras de caracol de piedra que bajaban al piso inferior, a Eren no le extrañó la visión que se encontró allí, dado el río de sangre que de allí provenía, aunque nadie más fuera capaz de verlo.

Si bien no le extrañó, eso no quitaba que se sintiera nauseabundo.

Sabía que no era real, y sin embargo era capaz de verlo, de olerlo, incluso sentirlo.

El tormento no cesaba.

Ver los cadáveres ensangrentados y desmembrados de su escuadrón esparcidos escaleras abajo le dejó un regusto amargo en la boca, y tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para no vomitar el desayuno.

Con miradas extrañas, y algún que otro cuchicheo, los otros reclutas vieron cómo Eren bajaba las escaleras de puntillas, pegado a la pared, como si temiera pisar algo.

-Está loco-murmuraba Jean tras él, a sus dos amigos.

-Todavía debe seguir afectado por la expedición del otro día-dijo Armin, compadeciéndose de él.

-Ya era raro de por sí-apuntó Connie.

No comentaron nada más al respecto (tampoco querían rememorar a sus amigos caídos) y bajaron las escaleras tras Eren, para empezar con el turno de limpieza de aquella mañana.

-Quizá deberíamos intentar hacer algo por él-dijo entonces Armin-Es nuestro compañero.

-Él no…no conocía a Marco y los demás como nosotros.

Jean no recordaba haber pasado una peor noche como la que siguió a esa expedición. El dolor y el llanto que martilleaban su cuerpo, impidiéndole conciliar un sueño tranquilo, impidiéndole un descanso apacible. Pensar que no volvería a ver aquellas caras a las que se había acostumbrado a ver todos los días… Desde que eran reclutas, desde que entraron en el cuerpo…

-¿Y crees que por eso sufre menos, Jean?-le increpó Armin.

-No he querido decir eso.

-Yo creo que sí-intervino Connie.

-Agh, cállate.-se quejó Jean-Es solo… ¿Qué íbamos a poder hacer por él? Ni siquiera quiere nuestra compañía, y parece que cada vez habla menos.

Ante aquello, Armin no pudo decir nada.

Pero no podía evitar tener la sensación de querer hacer algo por Eren. Porque quería que supiera que estaba allí, que podía considerarle su amigo. Creía que podría entenderle al provenir los dos de Shiganshina, pero era incapaz de hacerlo.

Pensó que era algo que solo le pasaba a él, pero incluso Mikasa le llegó a decir algo parecido, ella, que tampoco es que se dijera que era muy dada a hacer amigos.

-Eso como si…no pudiera dejarle solo-le había dicho Mikasa-Ni yo misma lo entiendo, pero…-sacudió la cabeza.

Pero ante la indiferencia y la falta de afecto de Eren por sus compañeros, poco podían hacer.

Eren asomó la cabeza al pasillo desde la habitación, ya con un trapo en la mano.

-¿Vais a venir a ayudar o no? No pienso hacer vuestra parte.-y volvió a desaparecer en la habitación.

-Es insoportable-masculló Jean.

*.*.*

-Eren.

Ya sabía lo que iba a pedirle, y no sabía cómo rechazarlo de forma amable, así que prefirió ser borde; así sería más fácil.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que no.

-Pero si aún no he dicho nada…-Armin se armó de paciencia; sabía que Eren no era fácil, pero quería ser no solo su compañero, sino también su amigo. Y los amigos deben ayudarse y apoyarse en todo momento, y más si se han perdido compañeros por el camino.

Eren le miró con gesto tosco y esperó a que hablara.

-Eren, ¿quieres venir con nosotros a Trost el día libre?

-No.

-Deberías venir.

-No.

-Quiero que vengas.

Eren frunció el ceño.

-He dicho que no.

-Pero… deberías venir-insistió-Salir, despejarte… Después de…todo lo que ha pasado, deberías distraerte un poco-a Armin le costaba expresarse, pero Eren vio que, por supuesto, Armin solo lo hacía por buena voluntad. Era demasiado bueno para el tipo de mundo en el que vivían. Por eso los matones siempre se metían con él en Shiganshina.

Eren desvió la mirada.

-…Gracias, pero me quedaré.

-Pero…

Armin iba a seguir insistiendo, pero entonces alguien apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Déjalo, Armin.

-Mikasa…

Ésta miró al castaño.

-Si cambias de opinión, eres bienvenido.

Eren se mordió el carillo interno de la mejilla para no ceder y permaneció en silencio, y esperó a que los dos le dejaran solo.

Se desplomó sobre la mesa frente a la que estaba sentado. Miró el libro que había estado leyendo hasta ese momento.

A esas horas, el comedor estaba vacío, y pensó que, ya que había terminado sus tareas un poco antes, podría distraerse con relatos de ilusiones más allá de los muros.

Pensó en Mikasa y Armin.

Alzó la vista, y vio a su escuadrón sentado frente a él, sonriendo, sin sangre y enteros, casi como si estuvieran vivos.

Enterró el rostro en los brazos.

Rechazar a aquellos a quienes apreciaba y deseaba proteger. No poder evitar la muerte de aquellos a los que quería salvar.

Realmente, deseaba que aquel tormento terminara.

*.*.*

El viento cortándole la respiración y golpeándole el cuerpo con inclemencia. El peso del equipo queriendo tirarle abajo. La sensación de estar volando. Y la precisión de las manos sujetando el arma.

Destrozó otro de los blancos de madera de entrenamiento.

Así era su vida. Viviría luchando, y moriría por ello. No debía dejar que nadie se acercara a él, y él no debía acercarse a nadie. Así todo sería mucho más fácil, ¿no?

Inspiró hondo y volvió a empezar a correr, guiándose por su instinto y sus sentidos, buscando los demonios de madera del circuito, pero entonces percibió algo distinto. Algo que se movía mucho más rápido y preciso, evidenciando que no se trataba de un mero tablón de madera pintado de negro con un par de engranajes.

Lo sintió antes de verlo venir, y pudo parar el impacto al cruzar las cuchillas delante de él, pero de la fuerza terminó cayendo al suelo, pero volvió a colocarse rápidamente en pie y en posición de lucha.

-No tienes malos reflejos, para ser un mocoso de mierda.

Eren bajó la guardia casi por instinto, y vio cómo Levi se descolgaba de un árbol y aterrizaba frente a él. Llevaba el equipo de maniobras como él, y era obvio que había sido él quien le había atacado.

-¿Qué quiere, Capitán?-preguntó de malos modos.

-A mí no me hables así, mocoso.

Eren se tragó un comentario mordaz e intentó aparentar tranquilidad. Con Levi, siempre era todo más difícil.

-¿Necesitaba algo de mí, Capitán? Hoy es mi día libre.

-Lo sé-replicó éste, sin envainar las armas; Eren tampoco lo hizo-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Estoy entrenando.

-Eso ya lo veo, imbécil.

Como siempre, la falta de delicadeza así como el mal humor hacían de Levi también alguien difícil de tratar, así que Eren entendía que no le cayera bien.

-¿Por qué no te has ido con el resto de reclutas a Trost? Deberías haberlo hecho.

-¿Y eso por qué, Capitán? No estoy obligado a ello.

Levi chascó la lengua. No era bueno expresándose, y mucho menos sobre estos temas, y más con un recluta.

Lo que Levi quería decir, a su manera, es que debería haberse ido con los demás reclutas para despejarse, olvidar un poco. A edades tan tempranas es difícil sobrellevar tantas muertes, y vanas distracciones en ocasiones podían ayudar a sobrellevarlo un poco, así como compartir el dolor con los allegados.

Al ver que Levi no respondía, Eren volvió a hablar.

-Tengo que seguir entrenando, así que si me disculpa…

-La vida no se limita únicamente a eso, Jaeger. No todo es entrenar y matar demonios.

Eren apretó los dientes con fuerza. Le pareció oírlos rechinar.

" _Para mí sí. Para mí esto es lo único que me queda en esta maldita vida"_

-Tengo que ser más fuerte-replicó en cambio.

-Ya lo eres-admitió Levi, sorprendiendo un poco a Eren; el hombre mayor no era dado a hacer cumplidos, claro que no-Estás por encima de la media en lo que respecta a reclutas, como Ackerman.-hizo una pausa-No morirás tan fácilmente.

Levi decía esas palabras convencido. No en vano Eren había resultado ser el único superviviente de una matanza habida tan solo unos días atrás.

Otras palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Eren. Un recuerdo que había aflorado a raíz de lo dicho por Levi.

" _-No parece tan probable que vaya a morir. He burlado a la muerte en más de una ocasión._

 _Eren pudo ver un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa en los labios del hombre._

 _-Mala hierba nunca muere, ¿eh?"_

La nostalgia de aquellos momentos, junto con las palabras dichas por su superior en ese momento hicieron que la rabia que Eren intentaba soportar (a duras penas, todo sea dicho, ya que es difícil mantenerse en calma) saliera a flote.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!-exclamó, frustrado, con las manos apretadas alrededor de sus armas. ¿Cómo iba a entenderlo? No entendía nada de todo lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaba intentando hacer. El dolor que simplemente aquella conversación le estaba produciendo.

Entonces Eren se dio cuenta de que, en el calor del momento, había tuteado a Levi. Y por la cara de éste supo que él también se había dado cuenta. Había tenido un desliz.

" _-Llámame como hacías antes, Eren."_

Eren se mordió la lengua.

" _Mierda"_

-…Si no tiene nada más que decir, seguiré entrenando-dijo, intentando que no se notara lo anterior, y más que dispuesto a irse, incluso si dejaba a su superior con la palabra en la boca.

-En ese caso, entrenaré contigo.

Levi avanzó hacia él, con clara intención de no irse. Y Eren no sabía qué decir para que se fuera, sin que eso desencadenara la ira de Levi. No quería que acabara pateándole otra vez.

-¿Y no tiene nada mejor que hacer que entrenar con un recluta?

Detuvo justo a tiempo las cuchillas del contrario con la suyas. Levi era demasiado rápido.

-Veamos cómo te desenvuelves en el aire, mocoso.

Y se alzó con el gas, perdiéndose entre la arboleda.

Con algo de reticencia, Eren terminó por seguirle.

Agudizó sus sentidos tanto como pudo. Si bien no se trataba de un demonio, tampoco se trataba de un simple trozo de madera con engranajes, sino un blanco perfectamente móvil, por no hablar de lo rápido y fuerte que era Levi.

En una mañana en calma, en la pequeña arboleda que rodeaba el cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento, solo se escuchaban el cortar del viento, el entrechocar del acero, el mecanismo del equipo de maniobras, y un par de sombras que se enfrentaban.

Levi no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la verdad es que no había planeado estar con él tanto tiempo, pero solo fue consciente de ello al darse cuenta de que poco quedaba para que se les acabara el gas.

En realidad, debido a que Eren ya llevaba un tiempo entrenando antes de que él viniera, el gas se le acabó antes. Lo que pasa es que Levi no contaba con que el mocoso no se diera cuenta de ello.

En uno de sus embistes, Eren vio cómo su equipo apenas exhaló un último suspiro antes de quedarse completamente vacío de gas. Dicho esto, perdió el balance y la postura y, de no ser porque se había quedado a medio camino de embestir a Levi, habría sido lo bastante hábil como para colgarse con los ganchos a un árbol, aun en ausencia de gas, para evitar la caída, si bien esta no era mucha, debido que los árboles no eran excesivamente altos.

Pero una caída siempre dolía.

" _Y una fuerte caída, te mata"_

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Eren al recordar _aquella_ caída. Vio cómo ese cuerpo se precipitaba al vacío y moría contra el suelo en un charco de sangre, con un sonido aterrador.

El pecho se le oprimió.

" _¿Qué coño hace?"_

Al ver lo inminente de la caída de Eren, aun sin ser realmente consciente de ello, el cuerpo de Levi se movió solo e intentó parar su caída. Pero al estar Eren impulsado hacia él, ambos terminaron por caer.

Atravesaron hojarasca y ramas para aterrizar en un suelo de hierba de seco.

-Agh…-soltó un quejido Eren, cuya espalda dio contra el suelo.

Volvió a notar que le faltaba la respiración, y en esta ocasión era porque tenía a Levi encima, apenas apoyando su peso en los antebrazos para no aplastar por completo a Eren, aún con las manos fuertemente agarrando las armas.

Eren le miró. Pensó en soltar algún tipo de comentario sardónico, pero al ver su rostro tan cerca, fue incapaz. Sus ojos, su pelo, sus labios, su aroma. Todo hacía que Eren fuera incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada, temiendo que, a esa distancia, Levi pudiera ver en sus ojos lo que sentía.

" _Ah, ahí está otra vez"_ , pensó Levi en su fuero interno.

En un principio, había pensado que se trataba de su imaginación. Aquel mocoso le sacaba de quicio, así que tampoco habría sido tan raro. Sí, había pensado que era su imaginación, el hecho de que, en ocasiones, Eren Jaeger le miraba de forma extraña. Bueno, no extraña exactamente, pero sí distinta, distinta a cómo solía mirarle.

Creía que Eren Jaeger le odiaba, o que al menos no le caía muy bien. Se lo había estado demostrando desde que llegó. Pero había esas ocasiones en que le miraba casi como si…

" _-¡Tú no lo entiendes!"_ , le había gritado, con una familiaridad que en cierto sentido le asustaba.

Pero era cierto, no entendía nada referente a Eren Jaeger.

-… ¿Le importaría quitarse de encima?-la voz de Eren le devolvió a la realidad.

¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo?

Chascó la lengua, molesto, y se levantó.

-¿Es que acaso no sabes cómo detectar y racionar el gas, mocoso?

-…Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez, señor-no quería seguir discutiendo. Se encontraba demasiado ablandado ahora tras la cercanía del otro como para replicar de otro modo.

Levi alzó la vista al cielo. Tal y como había supuesto, había estado allí más tiempo del debido. Pero algo en él le decía que no le importaba pasar tiempo con Eren, aunque solo fuera para darle una paliza con el equipo.

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, indicando que era mediodía.

Desvió una última mirada y unas últimas palabras a Eren antes de envainar las cuchillas y dirigirse al cuartel.

-…Recoge y acondiciona tu equipo antes de devolverlo. Y date un baño, pronto será la hora de la comida.

-… Sí, Capitán.

*.*.*

Había sido extraño. Eren no quería pensar demasiado en lo cerca que había estado de Levi. Eso solo lo haría enloquecer más.

Tras guardar el equipo y bañarse y ponerse un uniforme limpio, se dirigió al comedor, donde los soldados que aquel día aún permanecían allí, con tareas o no, se disponían a comer.

Eren se puso a la cola y cogió su bandeja con su ración, y se alegró de no tener que compartir la mesa, ya que sus compañeros de mesa, así como los otros reclutas, seguían en Trost, aunque volverían no mucho más tarde.

Suspiró y empezó a comer, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas.

" _Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, y estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para notar la respiración contraria, así como los latidos acelerados del otro._

 _Se quedaron así durante unos instantes, quién sabe cuántos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, como intentando buscar algo en la profundidad de ellos, como queriendo grabar a fuego el color de sus ojos._

 _Ambos se preguntaban qué estaba pasando, como si necesitaran una explicación._

 _-…La próxima vez ganaré-rompió el silencio, y quizá el momento, Eren-Esta vez es que estaba cansado y dolorido por la pelea anterior."_

Eren se maldijo en su fuero interno.

" _No pienses en eso. No recuerdes. Eso solo te causará más dolor…"_

Y a pesar de saberlo, se veía incapaz de seguir sus propios consejos.

Miró de reojo a la mesa en la que estaba Levi con otros superiores, comiendo tranquilamente. Se llevó otra cucharada a la boca.

Para cuando volvió la vista a su mesa, justo delante de su plato, estaba la cabeza cortada y ensangrentada de su madre.

La comida se le atoró en la garganta, y empezó a toser abruptamente. Sintió que se asfixiaba.

Entonces, cuando la tos remitió, fue consciente de que alguien le estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ey, Eren, ¿estás bien?-era Hanji; al parecer se había levantado de su mesa al verle así, para ayudarle.

-S-Sí-carraspeó para aclararse la garganta-Solo…me he atragantado con la comida.

-Ja, ja, ja-rió entonces Hanji, restándole importancia al asunto-Los jóvenes de hoy en día parece que engullís más que comer. Hay que masticar bien, ¿sabes?-le habló como si se tratara de un niño, pero Eren apenas percibía sus palabras.

-Sí…

La mirada se le desviaba a la mesa, y Hanji se percató de que no miraba al plato. ¿Entonces…?

-Eren-le llamó la atención-¿Qué estás viendo?

Entonces Eren fue consciente de que a quien tenía delante sabía de sus alucinaciones, pero no podía permitir que vieran que le afectaban, o no le dejarían participar en las expediciones.

Se levantó de golpe.

-N-no es nada, de verdad. Solo me he atragantado. Ya…ya no tengo hambre.

Y salió a paso apresurado del comedor.

-Oye, mocoso-empezó a decir Levi desde su mesa.-Aquí no se desperdicia la comida…

-Déjalo, Levi-dijo Hanji volviendo a su mesa.

Levi la miró sentarse de nuevo a la mesa y continuar comiendo.

-Eres extrañamente comprensiva con él.

-Ah, ¿y tú no?

A su lado, Erwin sonrió.

*.*.*

Eren agradeció que nadie le siguiera y, además, eso implicaba que, de un modo u otro, se había librado de una reprimenda.

Suspiró aliviado al ver que ninguna alucinación más le perseguía en aquel momento.

Solía controlarse bastante con respecto a ellas, pero cuando le pillaban tan de improviso, no solía reaccionar bien. Y debía solucionarlo.

" _Idiota"_ , volvió a recriminarse.

No iba a volver al comedor ni mucho menos, y dado que la tarde también la tenía libre, decidió pasarla en la biblioteca, leyendo libros sobre un mundo más allá de los muros que nunca vería.

No, claro que no.

A fin de cuentas, estaba maldito.

*.*.*

Al día siguiente, se retornó a la rutina habitual. Y, para desgracia de Eren, aquel día solo había limpieza, no entrenamientos. Aunque, si conseguía acabar pronto la parte que le correspondía, quizá pudiera relajarse un rato en la biblioteca, siendo el único respiro que se permitía en aquella vida que llevaba a cuestas.

-¡Hola, Eren!

-Líder Hanji-hizo una leve reverencia de cabeza al encontrársela en uno de los pasillos.

-¿Ya has terminado de limpiar?

-Eh… Sí. Aunque el Capitán no lo ha supervisado, así que…

-Oh, cierto. Es que Levi tiene hoy mucho papeleo, lleva todo el día encerrado en su despacho…-entonces Hanji hizo una expresión como si se le acabara de ocurrir la mejor de la ideas-Oye, Eren, ya que ahora estás libre…

-No exactamente, aún tengo que…

-¿Por qué no le preparas un té a Levi y se lo llevas a su despacho?

-Pero…

-Venga, venga. ¡Sé que lo agradecerá mucho!

Al ver que la mujer no aceptaba una negativa, Eren no tuvo más remedio que acceder, y se fue algo cabizbajo a la cocina a preparar un té. Aunque había adquirido cierta práctica, aún no le salían bien. Como el propio Levi había dicho, demasiado aguados; aunque eso no le quitó ponerle todo su empeño, ya que si además estaba muy malo no pararía de echárselo en cara.

Lo dispuso todo en una bandeja, y fue hasta su despacho.

-Adelante-dijo Levi con voz hastiada al oír que llamaban a la puerta; estaba hasta los cojones de estar allí sentado delante de todos aquellos documentos.

-Le traigo té, Capitán.

Y su humor no mejoró al ver que quien abría, entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí era Eren Jaeger.

-¿A qué coño viene esto, mocoso? No te lo he pedido.

-Lo sé. Pero la Líder Hanji me pidió que se lo trajera.

Ante aquello, Levi suspiró.

-Está bien.

Eren se acercó al escritorio, y al ver que Levi no se movía un ápice, apartó con cuidado algunos papeles para poder dejar la bandeja y no entorpecer el trabajo de su superior.

Levi le observó hacerlo en silencio. Pudo apreciar sus manos de cerca, cosa que no había podido hacer hasta ahora, y pudo ver las cicatrices que en ellas tenía. Y estaba casi seguro que las más grandes que tenía, cerca de los pulgares, se las había provocado él mismo, ya que se las mordía con bastante fuerza y frecuencia.

Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos de Eren. Al parecer había estado mirándole cuando él parecía estar mirando los documentos, cuando en realidad estaba mirando sus manos.

En cuanto le devolvió la mirada, Eren desvió la suya, incómodo.

" _Otra vez"_

Terminó de dejar la tetera con la taza y demás, y cogió la bandeja vacía.

-E-espero que le guste.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se dispuso a irse.

Pero Levi no se lo permitió.

De un ágil movimiento, se levantó de la silla, rodeó su escritorio, no importando que varios papeles acabaran en el suelo y se dirigió al muchacho.

Le agarró del brazo y le obligó a darse la vuelta para que lo mirara.

Levi le miraba intensamente, y Eren no sabía qué hacer.

Intentó poner cuanta distancia pudo entre ambos, pero su espalda dio con la puerta de madera cerrada, y su brazo seguía preso entre los dedos de Levi. Agarró con fuerza la bandeja metálica que llevaba bajo el brazo libre.

-…No te entiendo, mocoso-dijo, soltándole pero aun así no moviéndose de donde estaba, impidiendo su escapatoria.

¿A qué venían aquellas miradas?, quería preguntarle. Esas miradas anhelantes…

Y allí estaba otra vez esa mirada. Clara, brillante. Una mirada que no mostraba el dolor y la rabia habitual. Había algo más, pero, ¿el qué? No saberlo le estaba volviendo loco.

Y sin ser consciente de ello, se hundió en su mirada. Tan profundo, que acabó por besarle.

Apenas un roce de labios, que hizo que Levi se separara rápidamente, preguntándose qué demonios había hecho.

Pero antes de que su mente pudiera razonar algo al respecto, escuchó el ruido metálico que hizo la bandeja al caer al suelo, y vio cómo los brazos de Eren se alzaban hacia él, sus manos agarrando su nuca, y devolviéndole el beso.

Y aquello no fue un simple roce.

Eren le besaba con una inaudita desesperación que por alguna razón hizo bullir el interior de Levi, porque se vio correspondiéndole, empujándolo contra la puerta y pegándolo más a él.

Profundizó el beso al abrir la boca y dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran.

Eren estaba sin aliento. Gimió contra su boca. Un gemido que resonó en las entrañas de Levi, haciendo que solo unas palabras se formaran en su cabeza: quería oír más.

Sus manos bajaron a la cintura de Eren y le acarició el abdomen, notando que le molestaba la ropa que había de por medio.

Un leve espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de Eren ante la caricia, y mientras se ahogaba en la boca de Levi, notó la presión del pecho y la quemazón que le siguió, así como la oscuridad que buscaba hacerse paso en su interior en aquel momento de debilidad.

Aquel dolor y el miedo a lo que pudiera desencadenar fue lo que le devolvió a la realidad, y se separó de la boca de Levi con una exhalación, y los mismos brazos que antes habían atraído a Levi hacia sí, ahora le apartaban.

Había perdido el control. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Pero, por unos instantes, había sucumbido.

Al sentir la boca solitaria, Levi pudo pensar por un instante, y ante ese repentino rechazo, se quedó quieto, mientras ambos intentaban recuperar la respiración.

-No…no me toque…-dijo Eren, con la respiración todavía agitada.

Levi miró sus ojos. Volvió a ver aquel dolor, aquella furia, y ese rechazo…

Frunció el ceño, enfadado.

-No suenas nada convincente, mocoso. No parecías tan reticente hasta hace unos momentos.

Eren sabía que tenía razón. La humedad de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo, todo lo indicaba, pero no por eso iba a darle la razón, por lo que se reafirmó, dando más fuerza a sus palabras.

-¡He dicho que no me toque!-le fulminó con la mirada-Le odio, ¿me oye? ¡Le odio! Le odio, le odio, ¡le odio!

Le dio un empujón, abrió la puerta tras de sí, y salió dando un portazo, alejándose de allí casi corriendo.

Levi miró la puerta cerrada y luego la bandeja que había en el suelo, preguntándose qué había pasado, y por qué aquellas últimas palabras de Eren Jaeger le habían molestado tanto.

Dio una patada a la bandeja, que chocó con un sonido metálico contra la pared contraria.

-Joder-masculló.

Y mientras Eren corría hacia su habitación, en busca de refugio, conteniendo las lágrimas como buenamente podía, por cada "Le odio" que había gritado, repitió en su fuero interno un "Te quiero".

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Estaba deseando escribir la última parte del capítulo XD Porque tenía muchas ganas de que hubiera una escena de ese tipo entre Levi y Eren, que, aunque ninguno quiera admitirlo (bueno, Eren sí, pero el pobrecito mío no debe decírselo…), se atraen el uno al otro, y tal como dijo Hanji en otro capi anterior, parece que les gusta provocarse entre sí XD_

 _Por otra parte, Mikasa y Armin, y los otros reclutas, a pesar de lo difícil que es tratar con Eren, intentan ser amigables con él, y los adoro por ello :P Aunque Jean siempre pone pegas jajaja._

 _Si bien en este capi no ha habido mucho avance de la historia (solo pequeños detalles que más tarde cobrarán sentido XD), este capi era más para ver los sentimientos/interacciones y demás de los personajes._

 _Veremos qué pasa en el próximo capi… Parece que nada bueno, no? XD Jajaja, soy mala._

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegran un montón y me animan a seguir escribiendo!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	8. Capítulo VIII

Hola! Qué tal?

Aunque me parezca mentira, aquí traigo un nuevo capi! Y en tiempo record! Ays… Ojalá pudiera actualizar así de rápido siempre XD La verdad es que ahora que he podido sacar algo de tiempo para dedicar a escribir mis fics, no he podido evitar escribir un nuevo capi de "Cursed" (sí, lo sé, tengo pendiente actualizar otros fics… -.-).

 _Puede tomarse como un pequeño regalo de Navidad adelantado XD_

 _Muchas gracias a esas lindas personitas que leyeron y comentaron el anterior capítulo. Siempre me hace muy feliz ver que mi trabajo es reconocido :P Y me alegró mucho leer que os gustó! Espero que éste también lo haga!_

 _Sin más que decir, disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo VIII: Aquel cuyas manos y corazón sangraban**_

Debido a la pérdida de su escuadrón al completo, para la siguiente expedición Eren fue asignado a otro escuadrón, el cual no le sorprendió que fuera el constituido por Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie y Sasha.

Como en el caso del antiguo escuadrón de Eren, se erigía líder el más fuerte, normalmente, que en su caso hubiera sido él, pero dada sus alucinaciones (cosa que solo sabían unos pocos) y demás (problemas para obedecer, principalmente), fue designada Mina, que tenía más cabeza.

En el caso de este escuadrón, a pesar de que Mikasa era la más fuerte y diestra con diferencia, el líder del escuadrón era Armin, por su capacidad de gran estratega. A Eren no le extrañó; sabía lo que aquel chico era capaz de hacer. Y, al parecer, el resto de miembros había secundado la moción de Mikasa de que Armin les dirigiera.

-Espero que trabajemos bien juntos de ahora en adelante como miembros de escuadrón-le dijo Armin con una sonrisa, alzando la mano para que se la estrechara.

Pensó en su antiguo escuadrón. Desvió la mirada.

-…Sí-respondió, sin devolverle el gesto de la mano.

Armin la bajó, y si se sintió ofendido por ello, no lo demostró.

Debido también a la gran pérdida del flanco derecho, tuvieron que reasignarse posiciones para aquella expedición, hacer un mayor despliegue y una nueva estrategia, para evitar que algo así volviera a pasar.

A Eren no le hizo mucha gracia que el escuadrón al que le habían asignado estuviera en una posición tan cercana a Levi y su escuadrón.

Podía sentir su mirada quemarle la nuca, y eso no ayudaba a que dejara de darle vueltas lo que había pasado apenas unos días atrás.

El error que cometió. Porque no debería haberse dejado llevar. Resultaba demasiado peligroso.

-Esperemos que no estés maldito-comentó entonces Jean, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Eren se tensó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-inquirió.

-No queremos acabar como tu antiguo escuadrón.

-No deberías ser tan duro con él, Jean-intervino Armin.

-Ezo. No te pazez.

-Sasha, no hables mientras comes-dijo Connie-Un momento, ¿qué haces comiendo ahora?

Tragó y se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía hambre-dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Mikasa, la más sensata, prefirió no meterse, y Eren tampoco dijo nada más. La sombra de su equipo muerto aún le pesaba.

" _-No queremos acabar como tu antiguo escuadrón."_

Eren apretó los dientes.

" _Yo tampoco quiero eso, maldita sea"_

-¡A vuestros puestos!-se alzó la voz de un superior.

-Vamos, chicos-dijo Armin, mientras se montaban en sus caballos y seguían a su líder para colocarse en posición.

Eren podía ver a Levi encabezar su escuadrón a unos pocos metros más allá de ellos.

Levi le pilló mirándole y Eren solo pudo desviar la mirada. Sinceramente, esperaba que su superior hubiera olvidado lo del beso. Y sin embargo, Eren no podía estar más equivocado, si bien eso no podía saberlo, pero Levi, al igual que él, llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto desde que ocurrió. Pero por supuesto, ninguno había dicho nada al respecto.

Por eso lo mejor sería olvidarlo, ¿verdad?

-¡Avanzad!-se escuchó la potente voz del comandante Erwin, encabezando no solo su escuadrón, sino toda la expedición.

Eren espoleó su caballo, y siguió al resto de los soldados.

Tenía que controlarse. Tranquilizarse. Si perdía el control nada bueno podía salir de ello, y menos si salía de expedición donde todas sus vidas estaban en peligro.

Le angustiaba la idea de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Como siempre, lo sintió antes de verlo. Y cuando lo vio, la voz de Armin le llegó por encima del ruido.

-¡Demonios inferiores al frente y a la derecha! ¡Dividíos y no rompáis la formación!

-¡Sí!

Eren pensó que lo más sensato ahora era, por una vez, hacer caso. Sabía que sus compañeros eran hábiles con el equipo, y que un par de demonios inferiores no supondrían grandes problemas.

" _A no ser que algo vaya mal"_

Pero no lo fue. Acabaron con ellos rápidamente y volvieron a sus caballos para seguir cabalgando y no desviarse del camino que se había acordado que debía seguir su escuadrón para peinar todas las zonas en las que existiera posibilidad de que hubiera demonios, para así aniquilarlos.

Armin se colocó entonces al lado de su caballo.

-Eres muy bueno-los ojos parecían brillarles-Ahora… Ahora entiendo por qué Marco y los demás hablaban tantas maravillas de tu forma de combatir.

Eren vio el titubeo del rubio ante la mención de sus compañeros caídos.

-Gracias-se limitó a decir.

No quería halagos, porque aún era débil. Si hubiera sido fuerte, habría sido capaz de salvar a Marco, a Mina, a Hannah, a Franz, a Thomas. Y sin embargo, no pudo.

" _¿Qué tengo que hacer para salvarlos a todos?"_

Tras unos cuantos encontronazos con demonios, la mayoría de nivel inferior y alguno de nivel medio, mediante una bengala recortada en el cielo del atardecer, les llegó la orden de reagruparse con el resto de escuadrones de su flanco. Con un poco de suerte, habían acabado por hoy.

Eren casi suspira aliviado de que todo saliera bien.

Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro, la mayoría de los escuadrones ya estaban allí, y quitando varios heridos, en mayor o menor medida, no parecía haber ningún muerto, lo cual era de agradecer. Casi parecía demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Cuando Eren se apeó del caballo, vislumbró a Levi entre el resto de soldados que había reunidos en la arboleda, hablando con Hanji y otros superiores.

Como estaba ocupado, se permitió el lujo de mirarle durante unos instantes, para luego desviar la vista al resto de soldados. Estaban tranquilos, una vez que el peligro había pasado, como si fuera irreal lo que se escondía por las sombras de aquellas tierras. Como si los muros que veían en la distancia no fueran recordatorio suficiente de la sumisión a la que se veían sometidos debido a aquellas oscuras criaturas.

A Eren le exasperaba verlos tan relajados. Sí, no había peligro inmediato, pero seguían estando en el campo de batalla.

Eren se removía inquieto por el lugar, con un nerviosismo que no debería dejar ver y que sin embargo no podía evitar.

Tras todo lo que había pasado, no podía evitar tener la sensación de que algo malo siempre estaba aguardando, como un oscuro presagio de que nada bueno podía salir estando él ahí.

-Deberías tranquilizarte-le dijo entonces Mikasa-Estás poniendo nerviosos a otros reclutas.

-Como si eso me importara-replicó de malos modos, pero paró de moverse e intentó mostrarse tranquilo.

Alzó la vista al cielo, anaranjado. Debían darse prisa para que no les pillara el anochecer allí. Eren solo quería ver una bengala que indicara retirada, para volver al cuartel de la Legión.

Entonces lo notó. Era como si reverberara en su interior, como si estuviera hueco por dentro, como si no hubiera un monstruo carcomiéndole las entrañas. Después, lo olió.

Había un demonio cerca. Aunque no tan cerca como para que alguien más lo notara.

Abandonó su posición y se alejó del grupo de soldados para acercarse a los árboles colindantes de la arboleda que les daban algo de cobijo frente a los demonios y sustento a lo que enganchar sus equipos de ser necesario.

-Eren, ¿a dónde vas?-le pareció escuchar que le decían, pero él siguió su camino.

Cuando llegó al límite de la arboleda, para abrirse a un bosque más grande, y aguzó el oído.

Pudo escuchar pasos tras él, soldados que debían preguntarse qué estaba haciendo, pero nada más. Debía estar muy lejos como para oírle, y lo suficientemente cerca como para percibirle.

Aguzó la vista.

Y, entonces, lo vio, allí en la lejanía.

Notó cómo el aire se le escapaba de la garganta y ésta se le atoraba, mientras los ojos se le abrían más de lo normal debido a la sorpresa.

Porque no podía creerlo.

Y por unos instantes, se quedó petrificado en el sitio, apenas consciente de lo que le rodeaba, con la vista clavada en aquel punto oscuro en la lejanía. No había duda. Era _aquel_ demonio.

-Eren, no puedes separarte del grupo así como así.

-Sí, los superiores nos echarán la bronca…

-¿Qué cojones pasa aquí?

-Capitán Levi. Bueno, pues… Eren se ha separado del grupo y…

-¿Qué coño pasa, Jaeger? ¿Es que acaso no entendiste cuando te dijimos que no puedes ir por libre?-al no ver respuesta por parte del recluta, Levi frunció el ceño (más todavía)-Jaeger, te estoy hablando. Cuando un superior se dirige a ti…-calló al ver hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada del mocoso-Está lejos, y tiene pinta de ser un demonio mayor-comentó en un tono de voz más conciliador-Está fuera de rango, y no se dirige hacia las poblaciones, por lo que lo mejor será dejarlo ir.

Ante aquellas últimas palabras, Eren pareció reaccionar, pero no como nadie hubiera esperado.

Desenvainó las cuchillas y echó a correr, para luego ir desplazándose con el equipo por los árboles, para, indudablemente, llegar hasta aquel demonio.

-¿Pero qué cojones…?-la furia se encendió en Levi-¡Delatará nuestra posición!

Y antes de que nadie dijera nada más, salió detrás de él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-quiso saber Sasha, confusa ante la situación, aunque no era la única, por supuesto.

-Pues que Eren es un maldito bastardo suicida-dijo Jean-¿Es que no se puede estar quietecito?

Hanji y el resto de superiores, que acudieron al lugar ante el ruido, intentaron calmar los nervios.

-No hay ningún problema. Levi le traerá de vuelta para cuando ordenen la retirada, y nos iremos tan ricamente al cuartel general-dijo Hanji con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

A Eren le palpitaba el corazón con fuerza, y no sabía si era por la adrenalina, la emoción, la carrera y el desplazamiento con el equipo, pero sentía que se asfixiaba. Su mente era un caos, y solo era capaz de pensar que debía llegar hasta ese demonio y destrozarlo.

Destrozar, destrozar, destrozar. Aniquilar, aniquilar, aniqui…

Le embistieron por detrás y cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Estaba tan centrado en lo que tenía enfrente que no era consciente de su alrededor.

Entonces vio a Levi, que le agarraba y aplastaba fuertemente contra el suelo.

-¡Estúpido mocoso!-le increpaba-¿Es que acaso quieres acabar muerto?

Pero el razonamiento no cabía en aquellos momentos en la cabeza de Eren.

-¡Suélteme!-gritó, con una fiereza que por un momento desconcertó a Levi; casi parecía un animal en busca de su presa, y quizás fuera así.

-Ni hablar, mocoso-apretó el agarre e intentó levantarlo para llevarlo con él.

-¡Que me suelte! Tengo… ¡Tengo que matarlo!-bramó nuevamente, mordiendo una de las manos de Levi con fuerza.

-Joder-se quejó éste, que debido a la sorpresa y al dolor repentino aflojó el agarre con esa mano, y Eren aprovechó para escaparse.

-Maldito mocoso…-masculló Levi entre dientes, lamiéndose la sangre de la mano para volver a ir tras él.

Era mucho más rápido que él, y Eren no parecía estar en sus plenas facultades en aquel momento, por lo que no fue difícil derribarle una vez más.

En esta ocasión procuró dejarle boca arriba y apresó ambas manos, y se quedó a una distancia prudente de su boca y sus dientes.

Eren pataleaba bajo él, buscando soltarse, y solo consiguió que Levi le diera un fuerte rodillazo en la boca del estómago, lo que realmente le dejó sin respiración por unos instantes, para luego toser violentamente en busca de aire.

Fue cuando dejó de pelear por liberarse, pero Levi no aflojó el agarre, aun cuando sus armas estorbaban y le preocupaba seriamente que apareciera algún demonio cerca. Tenían que alejarse de allí.

Alzó la vista hacia el demonio mayor que se perdía en la distancia. Apenas ya un borrón. Contuvo un suspiro de alivio al ver que no había notado sus presencias.

-No puedes luchar contra él. ¿Acaso se te ha ido por completo la cabeza, mocoso?-le vio boquear-¿Te has calmado ya, mocoso?

Sí, Eren pareció volver en sí, pero a Levi no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que tenía. Parecía un niño perdido. Es como si aquel demonio hubiera gatillado algo en el interior de aquel muchacho.

Y ahora, con más calma, y desde otra perspectiva, Levi no pudo evitar pensar que, en cierto sentido, le gustaba ver al mocoso así, sometido bajo su cuerpo, casi como si quisiera abrazarlo.

No tenía el más mínimo sentido.

-Ah, yo…-a Eren no le salían las palabras.

No esperaba encontrarse con ese demonio. La sed de venganza había nublado su juicio, y gracias a las Diosas no había pasado nada que lamentar. Pero, aquello no debería haber sucedido, de todas formas. ¿Entonces las cosas sí que podían cambiar?

Al verle así, Levi le soltó y se incorporó. Tal y como esperaba, Eren no salió corriendo, sino que rodó sobre sí mismo para poder ver más allá, viendo cómo el demonio se alejaba hasta que estuvo fuera de su campo de visión.

Eren sintió un vacío desolador.

Levi lo notó, y por alguna extraña razón, no fue capaz de mostrarse duro con él en aquel instante.

-Volvamos-fue lo único que dijo.

*.*.*

Volvieron con premura, pero en silencio.

-¡Por fin volvéis! Acaba de llegarnos la señal de retirada. Volvemos a casa-informó Hanji cuando aterrizaron con los demás.- ¿Todo bien?-le preguntó a Levi.

Éste echó un vistazo a Eren, que aún parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Todo bien.

-¿Y eso?-señaló Hanji.

Levi se miró la mano. La herida del mordisco de Eren aún estaba fresca, pero ya no salía sangre.

Esa misma boca que había besado le había hecho sangrar.

-No es nada.

Hanji no estaba conforme con la falta de detalles, pero al ver el rostro de Levi sabía que lo mejor era no insistir, más que nada porque no la respondería, o solo conseguiría que la insultara. Levi era demasiado temperamental, y más cuando se trataba de Eren; le trastocaba de una manera que ni el propio Levi sabía descifrar.

Eren se mordió la mano, saboreó su propio sangre y se dijo, una vez más, que debía permanecer tranquilo, impasible, inexorable. No podía dejar que vieran dentro de él de esa forma.

Pero, como siempre, no podía evitarlo. Y menos cuando Jean, que le sacaba de sus casillas, se metía con él de ese modo.

-Ya la has vuelto a liar, ¿no, Eren?-rio-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? ¿Por qué parecías tan desesperado por dar caza a ese demonio?

La rabia poco contenida de Eren fluyó una vez más, y contra su voluntad de intentar mantener las cosas bajo control, sus sentimientos se desbordaron de una manera que no podía permitirse, y que sin embargo hizo.

-¿¡Me preguntas que por qué!?-gritó, desolado, dolido, enfadado. Todos los que se hallaban cerca de él le miraron-¡Porque odio a ese demonio con toda mi alma! ¡Porque lo único que deseo es matarlo!-Levi comprobó, esta vez con puro asombro, cómo las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Eren mientras gritaba; eran lágrimas de frustración y dolor-Porque cuando los demonios invadieron Shiganshina, y destrozaron mi casa, matando a mi padre bajo su peso, intenté salvar a mi madre que aún vivía. ¡Pero no pude hacer nada! Y ese… ese maldito demonio… ¡Vi cómo la sacaba de los escombros y le arrancaba la cabeza! ¡Y no pude hacer nada! ¡Solo quedarme mirando cómo masticaba la cabeza de mi madre…!-los recuerdos eran tan vívidos y horribles que una arcada interrumpió los lamentos de Eren, y se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar vomitar.

Jean, que antes parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, estaba pálido, viendo cómo Eren le increpaba y se venía abajo. Porque él, que solo se quejaba de que su madre le llamara por un estúpido mote, era incapaz de comprender el dolor que estaba atormentando a Eren.

-L-lo siento… No…no sabía…

Eren cerró los ojos con fuerza y se frotó la cara con ganas, intentando parar las lágrimas.

-¡Joder!-escupió, mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba de los demás.

Necesitaba calmarse. Con urgencia. No debería haber revivido aquello. No debería haber contado aquello. Pero ese maldito demonio… casi lo arruina todo.

Enfadado, pegó una patada a una piedra y se fue a sentar bajo un árbol, intentando que se le pasara.

" _Cálmate, cálmate, ¡cálmate, maldita sea!"_

Se mordió las manos con fuerza. Quería dejar de pensar. Quería dejar de sentir.

Quizá debería estar mejor muerto.

Ante aquel ataque de ira y las repentinas y dolorosas palabras de Eren Jaeger, nadie dijo nada, y se empezaron a preparar para reunirse con los demás escuadrones para regresar al cuartel.

Sin embargo, Levi seguía mirando a Eren, aquel cuyas manos y corazón sangraban.

En aquel momento, cuando le vio expresar sus sentimientos de forma tan clara, Levi pensó que era la primera vez que le veía tan humano.

Porque sigue siendo un muchacho con el que el mundo ha sido demasiado cruel, como a tantos otros y, que a diferencia de tantos otros, se levanta, busca ser más fuerte y seguir adelante, aunque eso signifique ocultar lo que realmente sientes. Aunque te aísles de un mundo que te desprecia.

Se acercó a él. Pensó que diría algo, pero se quedó allí de pie, mirándole.

Tenía las manos heridas sujetando su cabeza, como intentando encontrar paz consigo mismo. En cierto sentido, le pareció hermoso.

-Tenemos que irnos-le dijo entonces.

Eren alzó la vista, y Levi vio que estaba más calmado que antes. Eren no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-…Sí, Capitán-habló casi en un susurro.

Eren miró sus manos. Luego las de Levi.

-Yo… Lamento haberle mordido antes-se disculpó.-No debí hacerlo.

Levi miró su mano. Luego las de Eren. Estaba claro que su herida no tenía punto de comparación con las que el mocoso se auto infligía.

-No, no debiste-hizo una pausa-Que no se vuelva a repetir, mocoso-dijo, pero ya no enfadado, solo cansado.

Quiso decirle que parara, que no siguiera haciéndose daño, pero dado lo poco que conocía de Eren, sabía que el dolor físico era casi una liberación cuando te atormenta un dolor mucho peor: el dolor psicológico.

Levi miró los labios manchados de sangre de Eren, esos mismos labios que había besado y que, contra su propia voluntad, se moría de ganas de volver a besar. Se preguntó si Eren también pensaba en ello, aunque sabía que en aquellos momentos eso era imposible.

Eren se limpió los restos de sangre como pudo de la boca y las manos y se levantó.

-Iré a por mi caballo.

*.*.*

-Arlert.

-¿Sí, Capitán?

Se había acercado a él cuando estaba preparando a su caballo para la vuelta al cuartel.

-¿Qué tal la integración de Jaeger en el escuadrón?

Armin se mostró extrañado. ¿El Capitán se preocupaba por Eren, o era simplemente que lo que le preocupaba era que ocasionara más problemas?

-Todo bien, señor. Es muy diestro con el equipo-respondió, educadamente.

Levi frunció el ceño.

-¿Algo que destacar? Obviando lo que acaba de pasar, claro.

-Mm… Bueno…

La ligera reticencia de Armin intrigó a Levi.

-¿Qué?-le instó; era un hombre de poca paciencia.

-Cuando entramos en batalla… Es en cierta manera extraño-empezó a decir Armin-Cada uno o una pareja se encarga de un demonio, dependiendo de la situación. Pero, muchas veces, cuando Eren pasa cerca de ellos, los demonios contra los que luchábamos nosotros como que van tras Eren, olvidándose de nosotros… Es casi como si…-parecía no saber cómo explicarse para hacerse entender-Es como si los atrajera.

" _¿Atraer a los demonios?"_ , quizá se lo comentara a Hanji y Erwin.

-¿Algo más?

-No, señor.

-Bien. Eso es todo, recluta Arlert.

-Sí, señor.

*.*.*

Aun a pesar de la más rápida de lo normal curación de Eren, para cuando llegaron al cuartel fue necesario que se tratara las mordidas de ambas manos y se las vendó.

Aunque era un alivio ver que el dolor le ayudaba a mantener el control en muchas ocasiones, tampoco podía hacerse un destrozo como el de hoy, o podría repercutirle al final en el funcionamiento de las manos.

Mientras cenaban, intentó que no se notara el temblor de su mano, el dolor al coger los cubiertos, cómo los nervios de las manos le punzaban a cada movimiento.

-Eren, ¿estás bien?-le preguntaron.

Dejó de mirarse las manos vendadas.

-Sí.

" _Sanarán"_ , pensó.

Sus manos sangrantes sanarán.

Su corazón no.

*.*.*

No muchos días después, hubo avistamiento de una pequeña horda de demonios peligrosamente cerca de núcleos urbanos, por lo que se preparó una nueva expedición en un corto período de tiempo desde la anterior. Eso no podía ser buena señal.

-Parece que da igual lo que hagamos. Da igual cuántos demonios matemos, siempre terminan apareciendo más-se escuchó a alguien comentar, más bien, lamentar.

Eren no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Sus manos se habían curado sin problemas, y si bien las cicatrices permanecían, el dolor no.

A lomos de su caballo y en compañía de su escuadrón, cabalgaron sin cesar, matando demonios de por medio.

Aunque no tenían mayores problemas dado que se trataban de pequeños demonios carroñeros en su mayoría, sí que había bastantes. Terminaban con una pequeña horda de ellos, y unos pocos kilómetros más adelante aparecía otra.

Era cansado, pero lo que más preocupaba a Eren era el gas. Como siguieran mucho tiempo así, pronto se les acabaría, y entonces estarían en serios problemas, aun cuando se tratara de un demonio débil. Y el carro con los reemplazos de las bombonas de gas no estaba cerca.

Por suerte, cuando ya les quedaba poco gas, vieron una bengala indicativa de reagrupación, por lo que en cuanto acabaron con los demonios, y al ver que no había ninguno más en las cercanías, fueron al encuentro de otros escuadrones.

Eren iba en el centro de la formación junto con Jean, Connie y Sasha, siendo Armin quien los encabezaba, y Mikasa cerrando la formación en la cola, dado que era la más fuerte del grupo, y les cubría las espaldas.

Justo cuando avistaron al resto de escuadrones del flanco que se habían reagrupado, se escuchó un estrépito tras ellos. Fue tan de improviso, que incluso los caballos, entrenados para ello, se encabritaron, y los reclutas acabaron en el suelo.

Pero ese no era el mayor de los problemas. No, era que Mikasa, debido a que iba la última y al impulso del golpe del demonio que había aparecido de la nada y arremetido contra ellos, había quedado bastante alejada de ellos, y demasiado cerca del demonio.

-¡Mikasa!-gritó Armin.

Ésta se defendió, pero para cuando quiso atacar, el gas expiró de su equipo y acabó en el suelo.

-¿Q-qué hacemos?-preguntó Sasha.

-¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarla!-bramó Jean.

Connie miró hacia atrás, donde estaban los otros soldados. Antes habían parecido tan cercanos a caballo, pero ahora era consciente de que estaban aún a kilómetros de distancia.

-Lo sé… Pero se nos acabará el gas antes siquiera de que lleguemos.

" _Tiene razón"_ , pensó Eren, angustiado, mientras veía cómo el demonio no parecía reparar en ellos e intentaba atacar a Mikasa, que esquivaba sus garras de mala manera ante la falta de movilidad del equipo de maniobras, cubriéndose con las cuchillas, pero no podría aguantar mucho más así.

No iban a llegar a tiempo. Y por muy buena que fuera Mikasa, en esas condiciones, no iba a durar mucho.

" _¿Qué hago…? ¿¡Qué hago!?"_

Pero cuando el demonio consiguió desarmar a Mikasa y ésta cayó al suelo, no hubo nada que pensar. Su cuerpo tomó la decisión por él.

Porque no podía perderla. No a Mikasa.

Porque, desde la primera vez que despertó en medio del ataque a Trost, se dejó abrazar por la oscuridad de su interior.

Notó la energía fluir por su cuerpo, y echó a correr hacia el demonio, a una velocidad vertiginosa, vertiginosa para el ojo humano porque, aquella velocidad era completamente inhumana.

La oscuridad emergió de sus brazos, oscura y material, e impactó contra el demonio, que estalló en pedazos oscuros que se empezaron a deshacer poco después, cuando aterrizaron en el suelo.

Los oídos le pitaban. El corazón le bombeaba con fuerza. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Pero, ah… Se sentía tan liberado.

En cuanto vio que ya nada quedaba del demonio y que no había ningún otro cerca, se apresuró a llegar al lado de Mikasa.

Se acuclilló frente a ella, con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

-¡Mikasa! ¿Estás bien?

El alivio tiñó sus facciones al ver que la chica se encontraba bien.

Sin embargo, Eren contuvo el aliento al ver cómo le miraba. Había sorpresa en sus ojos. Confusión, incomprensión y miedo. Oh sí, Mikasa tenía miedo. De él.

-¿Qué…eres?-murmuró.

Eren miró sus manos, negras, donde volutas oscuras danzaban alrededor como una terrible neblina.

Cuando giró la cabeza para mirar atrás, y vio al resto de su escuadrón, junto con el resto de escuadrones que se habían acercado a ellos, quizá buscando una explicación a qué pasaba o a socorrerlos. Pero ahora todos estaban quietos. Y le miraban. Oh, cómo le miraban… Igual que Mikasa. Incluso Levi, que le miraba… con asco y odio. Su corazón se oprimió.

Fue entonces cuando la primera voz se alzó, señalándole, y poco después fue coreada por otras muchas.

-¡Demonio!

-¡Es un demonio!

-¡Un monstruo!

Eren cerró los ojos un instante, mientras las crueles palabras se adherían en su piel, para luego penetrarla y consumir su interior, igual que ese poder demoníaco le carcomía por dentro y que intentaba reprimir.

La llave de su padre, un talismán, le quemaba contra el pecho.

No había podido evitar que aquello saliera a la luz.

Una pequeña sonrisa profundamente triste se dibujó en sus labios.

" _Así que era inevitable, ¿eh?"_

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Bueno, bueno… Quién iba a decir que después del capi anterior iba a pasar algo como esto? XD_

 _Eren ha vuelto a ver al demonio que le arrebató a su madre… Es casi normal que se comportara así. Por otro lado, puedo decir que, más adelante se sabrá un poco más de la vida de Eren en Shiganshina y lo que pasó cuando ésta cayó (pero ya digo, aún queda bastante para eso XD Demasiadas cosas que contar…)._

 _Y… Por fin ha salido a la luz uno de los grandes secretos de Eren: tiene poderes demoníacos! O.o Bueno, ya se estaban dando indicios de ello desde el principio de la historia :P Pero, por qué los tendrá…? Y qué hará ahora la Legión? (por desgracia, ya se han dado indicios de cómo han reaccionado ante ello la mayoría… Pobre Eren V-V)._

 _Pues nada. Si quieren saber cómo sigue y que Eren reciba algún abracito, dejen sus reviews para alegrarme un poco :P_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	9. Capítulo IX

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

 _Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo! Y más teniendo en cuenta cómo acabó el anterior :P Qué le deparará a Eren ahora que se ha descubierto uno de sus mayores secretos?_

 _Sin más que decir, solo agradecer nuevamente por leer y comentar, disfruten leyendo!_

 _Dentro capi!_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo IX: Juzgando a un pobre desdichado**_

Monstruo. Demonio. Aberración. Engendro.

Esas y otras muchas palabras Eren ya las había escuchado, y todas y cada una de ellas iban dirigidas a él. ¿Cómo no si su interior estaba podrido y escapaba de su cuerpo en forma de tinta negra capaz de hacer daño?

-¡Demonio!

Sí, Eren ya las había escuchado, pero no por eso dolían menos. Porque ahora nadie se pondría de su lado. No, ahora estaba solo, completa e irremediablemente solo. Era aterrador.

-¡Matadlo! ¡Hay que matarle!

Eren inspiró hondo y abrió los ojos. Una vez más, vio aquellas miradas de repulsión, miedo y odio. Tragó saliva; notaba la boca seca.

Se incorporó despacio hasta quedar de pie; no quería hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

Sabía que, aunque la situación en cierto sentido fuera diferente, y aunque intentara explicarse, nada cambiaría ese miedo, no ahora. Era algo visceral, ineludible.

Se giró para mirar a Mikasa, la cual aún estaba en el suelo, mirándole como si fuera la primera vez, con una inusitada sorpresa en ella, y tal incomprensión que le dolió a Eren en el alma.

-Ve con ellos-le dijo.

Mikasa se quedó un instante más quieta, para luego reaccionar y ponerse en pie. Le dirigió una última mirada, interrogante, como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando, para luego salir corriendo en dirección a sus compañeros, lejos de él.

Eren vio su espalda alejarse, cuando sabía que debería haber sido de otra forma; que Mikasa habría corrido en su dirección, sin cuestionarse nada.

Una vez hubo llegado con los demás soldados allí reunidos, Eren se llevó las manos a la cintura, al equipo de maniobras. Vio cómo todos los presentes se tensaban, con las armas desenfundadas, como esperando a que les atacara. Eren contuvo una carcajada ante aquel pensamiento.

Se desenganchó el equipo de los cinturones, y éste cayó al suelo con estropicio, dejándole completamente desarmado.

Dio un par de pasos al frente, alejándose de las armas, para luego alzar las manos, ponerlas sobre su nuca y ponerse de rodillas en el suelo, en un gesto de completa sumisión.

Sabía que nada podía hacer para hacerles entrar en razón, al menos no en ese momento, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era intentar demostrar no que era inofensivo, pero que al menos no planeaba atacarles.

Y esperó con la cabeza gacha.

Poco después, no tardó en oír pasos apresurados hacia él, una algarabía de voces.

-¡Atadle! ¡Que no escape!

-Deberíamos matarlo.

Eren notó cómo una mano agarraba su cabeza y la estampaba contra el suelo, notando la gravilla en la mejilla y en la boca, mientras llevaban sus manos a la espalda, y empezaban a atarlas con cuerda, a falta de esposas siendo que estaban en el campo de batalla. Notaba la fricción de la cuerda contra sus muñecas, y en parte agradeció el dolor.

Las voces seguían hablando, a gritos, casi histéricos, pero Eren desconectó. No era capaz de entenderlas, o simplemente no quería hacerlo.

No debería…no quería que supieran de sus poderes demoníacos. Aquello solo complicaría las cosas aún más. Pero luego pensaba que gracias a eso Mikasa seguía con vida, y pensaba que, en cierto sentido, había merecido la pena.

Después notó un fuerte golpe en la nuca, y la fría y dura tierra bajo su cuerpo se tornó en oscuridad al perder el conocimiento.

*.*.*

Lo primero que notó fue el hediondo olor. Después, el dolor en la nuca y en las muñecas. Y, tras abrir los ojos, Eren ya sabía que se encontraba en una celda. Los grilletes en sus muñecas, las frías y húmedas paredes de piedra, la oscuridad, y aquellos herrumbrosos barrotes. Barrotes, tras los cuales se hallaban tres personas.

El Comandante Erwin Smith, la Líder de Escuadrón Hanji Zoe, y el Capitán Levi.

Eren pudo apreciar que también había un par de guardias a ambos lados de la celda. Contuvo otra carcajada. De querer escapar, podría hacerlo en cualquier momento.

Se sentó en el incómodo camastro en el que había estado inconsciente.

-Eren Jaeger-habló el comandante con su característica voz profunda, la que usaba para ponerse serio, para dar órdenes-¿Sabes dónde te encuentras y por qué?

Eren puso los ojos en blanco. Notaba la oscuridad contraerse y expandirse en su interior, como si estuviera jugando, burlándose de él. No estaba de humor para hablar.

-…En una celda de la prisión de Trost-respondió lacónicamente.

Se miró las manos encadenadas. Ya no había negro tiñendo su piel, lo cual era de agradecer. Le ardía la garganta y le asustaba volver a ver tal profundo rechazo en los ojos de Levi.

" _Sé fuerte. Haz como si nada te importara, aunque sea mentira"_

Los tres adultos esperaron a que añadiera algo más, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Y sabes la razón de por qué?

-Ja-Eren soltó una carcajada carente de alegría-Creo que es bastante obvio-dijo, haciendo tintinear las cadenas.-Consideran que soy un peligro.

-¿Y lo eres?

Eren alzó la mirada a sus tres superiores.

-No-dijo con convicción-No si puedo evitarlo.

Allí estaba otra vez. Esa mirada fiera, como si se enfrentara a todo el mundo, y en aquella ocasión, realmente era así. ¿Cómo podía un chaval como él soportar todo aquello? Levi no lo entendía.

-¿Qué eres?-inquirió una vez más el Comandante.

A Eren le dolía la cabeza. No quería pasar por algo así otra vez. Solo quería que se acabara cuanto antes.

-…Si les preocupa que sea algún tipo de demonio mayor con apariencia humana que se ha colado entre sus filas, no lo hagan. Soy humano-constató, aunque la duda aún rondaba en su cabeza.

-¡Entonces, entonces!-intervino Hanji, la cual se moría de ganas de avasallar a preguntas a Eren-¿Qué fue lo que vimos? Es sin duda algún tipo de poder demoníaco… ¿Cómo es que lo tienes? ¿Cómo lo adquiriste? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo…?

-Hanji-dijo con voz suave Erwin.

A pesar de la sonrisa y el tono conciliador de su superior, Hanj supo que debía controlarse un poco.

Sin embargo, Erwin no desestimó ninguna de las preguntas, porque realmente esperaba que fueran respondidas.

Eren se rascó la cabeza, frustrado.

Tal y como se habían desarrollado las cosas, para su desgracia, sabía que no podía ocultarlo más, y lo mejor era decir la verdad al respecto. Aunque no toda.

-Fui…-empezó a decir, algo titubeante; sentía que aquellos tres pares de ojos le taladraban-Fui mordido por un demonio ponzoñoso hace tiempo. Consiguieron sacarme la mayor parte del veneno, pero ya había penetrado en mi organismo-frunció ligeramente el ceño-La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de ello. Me pasé días sumido en una inconsciencia muy dolorosa.

Sí… Lo único que recordaba de aquello, con perfecta claridad, era el profundo dolor…

-Deseé estar muerto-confesó, para su sorpresa en voz alta; se maldijo internamente-Pero sobreviví al veneno y, bueno… Desembocó en una especie de poder demoníaco, como si…

-Como si ahora fueras en parte demonio. Como si la sangre de demonio hubiera pasado a formar parte íntegra de tu ser-completó Hanji-Fascinante. Sin duda alguna, ¡fascinante!-se echó a reír; estaba pletórica ante la situación. No veía el momento de empezar a indagar más en todo eso.

-Lo que es sin duda fascinante es que no te volvieras loco-comentó Levi, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en completo silencio, como un mero espectador, o como un soldado que tantea el terreno.

-¡Cierto!-exclamó entonces Hanji-En la Legión, se han dado muchos casos de envenenamiento por sangre de demonio. Pero…-se puso pensativa-Solo se daban dos situaciones en esos casos.

-Exacto-puntualizó Levi, fulminando con la mirada a Eren-O el veneno los mataba, o los volvía locos y se acababan matando ellos.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior.

-¡Y he aquí la tercera situación!

-Tsk-chascó la lengua.

-Eren-Erwin volvió a tomar la palabra-¿Es por eso que tienes alucinaciones?

Eren asintió en silencio. Luego pensó que quizá con la penumbra del calabozo a lo mejor no habían visto bien el gesto, por lo que terminó diciendo "sí".

-Bueno, era lo mínimo que podía pasarle, ¿no crees?-comentó Hanji-Además, yo le veo bastante cuerdo.

-Mm…

Por supuesto, parecían dispuestos a hacer muchas preguntas más, intentando comprender la situación. Intentando comprender quién era…qué era.

Pero Eren tampoco tenía respuestas para eso.

Aun así, el Comandante hizo una última pregunta, obviando otras muchas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Eren?

Eren no se esperaba aquella pregunta. No esperaba que su opinión importara mucho duda la situación, pero si el Comandante la formulaba, era por algo. Siempre le había considerado como un hombre muy pragmático, y práctico. Sumamente práctico.

-…Ya se lo dije. Matar demonios como miembro de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Eren le sostuvo la mirada a Erwin, hasta que el adulto asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien-se limitó a decir-Eren, serás sometido a juicio por los recientes acontecimientos, ya que desde tu llegada a Trost, se ha informado de tu situación-hizo una pausa, y con la voz tan grave que tenía, casi parecía darle más dramatismo-Has de ser consciente de que muchos miembros de la Legión dirán lo que vieron, no de forma objetiva, sino desde el miedo y el odio que inspiran los demonios.

Eren no dijo nada. Era de suponer. Ya lo sabía. No necesitaba oír todo aquello.

-Además, cuando te trajimos aquí, muchos miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias, e incluso de la Policía Militar vieron tus manos y brazos cubiertos de negro, además de desprender lo que sin duda era poder demoníaco. Nadie podía tocarte sin salir herido, lo que complicó un poco las cosas para traerte aquí. Aunque es bueno saber que es algo…reversible-comentó, señalando sus manos limpias de tinta negra.

Se acercó una última vez a los barrotes de la celda.

-Si realmente quieres permanecer en la Legión, considero que tu poder podría ser sumamente útil, por lo que intercederé por ti en el juicio-aseguró.-Así pues, hasta que todos los dirigentes y altos cargos lleguen a Trost para el juicio, permanecerás aquí.

Erwin calló, quizá esperando que Eren dijera algo. Que le rebatiera ago. Estaban decidiendo sobre su propia vida, y aquel muchacho lo único que hacía era aceptarlo todo con resignada obediencia.

Eso le demostraba en parte a Erwin que, pese a todo, Eren era un buen chico.

-Hasta entonces-terminó por decir, mientras se alejaba de los barrotes y se marchaba, desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

-¡Nos vemos, Eren! Espero que todo vaya bien, ¡me muero por saber más de esos poderes que tienes!-exclamó a modo de despedida Hanji; en cierto sentido, era de agradecer que aquella mujer no cambiara.

Levi se rezagó un momento antes de seguir a los otros dos adultos.

-Compórtate, mocoso-le dijo, con voz dura, afilada, como un siseo-No hagas ninguna estupidez.

Le observó irse, y se quedó solo, en aquella lúgubre celda. Bueno, no exactamente solo. Había un par de centinelas fuera, pero no le dirigirían la palabra, ni siquiera le mirarían, Eren lo sabía.

Se dejó caer sobre el duro camastro, mirando el oscuro techo de piedra, viendo sus goteras.

Hasta el juicio, le esperaban varios días de oscuridad, soledad, desasosiego y hambre.

Cerró los ojos.

Los recibiría con los brazos abiertos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Sabía lo que le esperaba.

Pero antes…

Se mordió las manos hasta que dejó de sentirlas.

*.*.*

-Levántate.

Le pareció escuchar una voz. Entreabrió los ojos. Una vez más, apenas había conseguido descansar algo.

-Levántate, Eren Jaeger.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Eren se incorporó del camastro, notando dolor por todo el cuerpo de lo duro que era. Casi habría sido mejor tumbarse en el suelo de piedra.

Miró entre los barrotes, y vio a un par de soldados de la Policía Militar.

-Ha llegado la hora.

" _Por fin"_ , pensó, extenuado.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de barrotes, le quitaron las esposas de la celda para ponerle otras y le hicieron levantarse, Eren fue consciente de lo exhausto que se encontraba.

¿Cuántos días llevaba ahí encerrado? Seguramente unos cuatro o cinco días, como mínimo.

Recordaba vagamente que le dieron un mendrugo de pan, un vaso de agua y un tazón de sopa el primer día. Los otros días…no estaba seguro. No recordaba haber comido nada desde hacía días.

Eso no ayudaba en absoluto. Necesitaba estar centrado. Ahora no podía cometer errores.

Dejó que le guiarán, incluso golpearan la espalda para hacerle andar más deprisa, esposado como estaba, mientras intentaba aclararse la cabeza.

Se miró las manos, con heridas ya cerradas, con cicatrices permanentes, y con algo de sangre reseca aún en ellas.

La garganta le ardía de lo seca que la notaba y el vacío que notaba en el estómago era desolador, y le empezó a preocupar seriamente que pudiera desmayarse. Pero sabía que no sería así. Ya había pasado por eso, y sabía que aguantaría, de un modo u otro.

Cuando salieron del sótano, y tras andar otro buen trecho, se vio frente a unas grandes puertas de madera.

Cerró los ojos un instante e inspiró hondo.

" _Allá vamos"_

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas, Eren las notó. Todas aquellas miradas.

Le juzgaban, le juzgaban, le juzgaban sin siquiera conocerle.

Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, sin embargo. No necesitaba mirarlos para saber lo que había reflejados en sus rostros. Le repugnaba cada vez que lo veía, igual que muchos de los presentes se sentían repugnados por él.

No era más que un pobre desdichado.

Dejó que le pusieran de rodillas y le esposaran a una barra de metal vertical en el centro de la sala, de cara al juez, a quien Eren ya conocía: Darius Zackly, jefe de las tres divisiones del ejército.

Eren miró de reojo a su izquierda, donde se encontraban Erwin, Hanji, Levi, incluso Mikasa, Armin y algunos otros miembros de la Legión.

A juzgar por lo que vio, el juicio ya había empezado sin su presencia, por lo que debían haber puesto de sobre aviso a todos.

Desde que entró en la sala, muchos murmullos pululaban entre los asistentes, hasta que una voz se impuso entre ellos, y cesaron por completo.

-Eren Jaeger-habló Darius Zackly-Se te acusa de poseer sangre de demonio, y haberlo ocultado deliberadamente. ¿Cómo te consideras respecto a esta acusación?

No podía dejarse intimidar. Pero tampoco podía decir la palabra "culpable" aunque fuera cierto.

-…Así es-terminó por decir, notando la voz ronca; ¿Cuánto hacía que no hablaba?-Tengo sangre de demonio.

Ante tal afirmación, una pequeña gran conmoción sacudió a los presentes en la sala tras las tribunas.

-¡Quemadlo! ¡Hay que quemarlo! ¡Purificarlo!

Eren puso los ojos en blanco ante aquellos chillidos. Era uno de los altos cargos de la Iglesia.

La Iglesia, como siempre, tan razonable. Cualquier cosa que se saliera, aunque fuera mínimamente, de su dogma, era considerado herejía.

Bueno, desde que era niño, Eren había estado buscando y recolectando libros sobre el mundo más allá de los muros, y consideraba los amuletos bendecidos por la Iglesia para repeler demonios poco más que tonterías, por lo que podían haberle considerado un hereje y blasfemo desde hace años. Quizá por eso ahora el mundo le castigaba.

-¡Eso es! ¡Hay que matarle!

-¡Sí! ¡Antes de que nos mate a nosotros!

Se alzaron otras voces. Esta vez era el pueblo, que también tenía representación en el juicio. Tal y como supuso, la llegada de Eren no debió ser muy discreta, y si vieron la manifestación física de lo que le consumía por dentro, bueno, nada se podía hacer.

Zackly acalló nuevamente las voces con un gesto, y volvió a dirigirse a Eren.

-Si eras consciente de tal poder y peligro, ¿por qué lo ocultaste, muchacho?

Eren tragó saliva, recordando que no tenía debido a la sequedad de boca.

Alzó la mirada y se mostró desafiante. Era su papel, y tenía que representarlo a la perfección.

-Este…poder no es algo que quisiera, señor. Yo quería unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento y matar demonios como los que mataron a mi familia.

-¿Venganza?

Lo hizo sonar como si fuera algo simple. Como si le aburriera la razón por la que hacía aquello. Pero había más que eso, mucho más. Quería salvar vidas, y solo lo podía hacer permaneciendo en la Legión. No podían echarle, debía evitarlo.

-Sí-asintió.

El juez se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo de su silla.

-Muchos de los aquí presentes han visto parte de lo que es ese poder y lo que puede hacer.

-Así es-habló entonces un miembro de la Policía Militar, y a juzgar por su posición y el hecho de que le diera la palabra, debía ser uno de los superiores de su rama de la milicia.-Su cuerpo estaba teñido de negro, como un demonio, y sin embargo ahora parece humano.

" _Parece humano"_ , le dolió. _"No lo parezco, soy humano"._

-Podría ayudarnos a desentrañar algunos de los misterios que rodean a estos monstruos-continuó el policía-por lo que a la Policía Militar le gustaría disponer de Eren Jaeger para…investigación.

Si bien Hanji había utilizado la misma palabra, Eren sabía perfectamente que lo que la Policía pretendía no eran experimentos, sino una disección. No viviría para contarlo.

-No podemos arriesgarnos-volvió a intervenir (más bien, interrumpir), el miembro de la Iglesia-Lo mejor es cortar el problema de raíz. ¡Hay que quemarle!

Zackly pareció tomar en consideran lo expuesto por la Policía Militar, no tanto como lo de la Iglesia, y desvió la atención hacia la Legión.

-Si bien tengo entendido, el joven Eren Jaeger expuso sus poderes para ayudar a una compañera.

Erwin miró a Mikasa y asintió con la cabeza, como dándole la palabra.

-Así es, señoría-habló Mikasa-Me salvó de un demonio. Nadie más podría haber llegado a tiempo, y mi equipo se había quedado sin gas…

-¡Tonterías!-la interrumpió el cura-Seguro que quería matarte, pero falló en su empeño. Además, no es un testimonio objetivo ya que es su compañera y deben provenir del mismo escuadrón de reclutamiento.

Eren se mordió la lengua. En realidad, no esperaba para nada que Mikasa saliera en su defensa con aquello dado que en esa ocasión no había formado parte de prácticamente nada relacionado con ella. Ni siquiera era un amigo, solo un compañero de escuadrón. Era angustiante siquiera pensarlo.

Mikasa frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero no dijo nada más a petición de su Comandante. Quizá no consideraba oportuno que se dijera que había sido aceptado en la Legión sin haber pasado por el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento. Eso solo pondría más en duda y difícil la situación para la Legión.

-Señoría, si me permite…-empezó a decir Erwin.

-Adelante-le dio la palabra el juez.

-Considero, dada la naturaleza del poder y de la predisposición de Eren Jaeger, que sería muy útil para la Legión de Reconocimiento el tener este poder como medida resolutiva en situaciones de emergencia. Contamos entre nuestras filas con Hanji Zoe, que como ya sabrán, su campo de investigación son los demonios. Podemos hacer uso de sus conocimientos para intentar desentrañar cómo el veneno de demonio puede ser utilizado en nuestro beneficio, así como contar con un arma de la que hasta ahora la humanidad carecía.

-¡Blasfemias! ¡Puras insensateces! ¡El demonio debe morir!-proclamó el cura.

-Creo que deberíamos encargarnos nosotros de la investigación. Además, si lo diseccionamos no podrá hacer daño a nadie…-dijo el Policía Militar.

Siguieron rebatiéndose, gritándose los unos a los otros tras lo dicho por Erwin Smith, mientras Eren sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza.

Todo un coro entremezclado de voces se colaba en su cabeza. Como si tuvieran derecho a decidir sobre su vida, como si supieran todos los misterios del mundo, como si realmente creyeran que conocían el mundo en el que vivían.

Eren tampoco lo conocía, pero sí lo conocía más que todos aquellos que se peleaban por verle sufrir de un modo u otro.

Si quisiera, estaba seguro que podría matar a todos los presentes en aquella sala en apenas unos minutos utilizando la oscuridad de su interior. La notaba reptando por su pecho, pugnando por salir. Se mordió la lengua una vez más, esta vez más fuerte, para intentar permanecer más o menos tranquilo.

Si dejaba escapar mínimamente su poder en aquellos momentos, nada bueno podía salir.

Pero tampoco podía seguir soportando sus pleitos sin hacer nada, cuando él era el tema principal.

-Agh… ¡Cállense de una vez!-gritó, completamente harto.

Quizá fuera el arranque de voz o las inesperadas palabras, pero todos bajaron la voz y volvieron a mirarle, casi como si acabaran de recordar que aquel al que estaba juzgando estaba allí presente.

La furia impregnaba su cuerpo y sus palabras como lluvia pegada a la piel y a la ropa. Se sentía tan cansado y frustrado…

-No se equivoquen-habló, con voz fuerte, furioso, nuevamente desafiante-Los demonios me hicieron esto, y los demonios serán quienes lo paguen-apretó los dientes con fuerza-Así que, ¡dejen de decir gilipolleces y déjenme seguir matando demonios!

Debido a su inusitado arranque de furia, no lo escuchó acercarse. Y por supuesto que no lo vio venir.

Recibió una patada en la cara, tan fuerte y tan de improvisto, que se quedó sin respiración cuando el dolor y la sangre explotaron en su boca.

Tosió sangre al suelo mientras agradecía que todos sus dientes siguieran en su sitio.

Alzó la vista nublada por el dolor, y se sorprendió al ver a Levi. No esperaba aquello; no debería estar ahí, haciendo eso. Pero estaba, y lo hizo.

Eren no pudo evitar que los labios manchados de sangre quisieran curvársele hacia arriba a modo de sonrisa irónica.

Tras aquella primera patada, se siguió otra en el estómago, sintiendo nuevamente la asfixia y un dolor palpitante. Notaba la sangre de demonio queriendo rebelarse en su interior, queriendo salir para contratacar, que dejaran de hacerle daño.

Pero era Levi, y Eren no lo pensaba hacer.

Recibió sucesivas patadas e incluso rodillazos, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo. Y cuando la sucesión de golpes y el tormento cesaron, notó que le agarraba de la caballera y le alzaba la cabeza, como si quisiera mirarle.

-No sé qué pensarán-dijo entonces Levi; Eren notaba que le pitaban los oídos del golpe en la cabeza-Pero considero que el dolor es una forma de disciplina.

Le soltó y la cabeza le cayó como un peso muerte sobre los hombros. Tenía la respiración agitada, y el olor de la sangre no ayudaba a mantener el control. Pero el dolor sí, por lo que intentó mantenerse tranquilo.

-¿Por qué iban a tener miedo de un mocoso de mierda como este? Como acaban de ver, no es tan peligroso. Y, si lo fuera, yo mismo me encargaría de matarlo.

" _Claro"_ , pensó Eren. _"Así es como son las cosas ahora"_

Tras ese breve momento de conmoción, intentaron volver a abrir el debate, pero Zackly tomó la palabra tras unos instantes de meditación al respecto.

-Visto lo visto, quizá lo mejor sea dejar al joven Eren Jaeger en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Espero frutos del trabajo de investigación para comprender mejor a los demonios y así tener más a mano la posible erradicación de su especie, así como de los frutos que en batalla puedan tener los poderes del muchacho para que la humanidad se ponga, esta vez, un paso por delante-hizo una pausa-Ahora bien, en caso de que se considere que Eren Jaeger es seriamente un peligro para cualquier ser humano, el aquí presente Capitán Levi se encargará de acabar con su vida. ¿No es así, Capitán?

-Así es.

-Bien, en tal caso, doy por concluido el juicio.

Muchos gritos volvieron a alzarse, indignados, ante la resolución del juez, pero poco podían hacer al respecto, y Eren dejó de hacerles caso mientras le desenganchaban del poste y le sacaban de la sala.

La boca aún le sabía a sangre y la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas.

A pesar de que la situación había sido diferente, gracias a las Diosas, podía seguir en la Legión.

Por una vez, quizá podría llegar a decir que había tenido suerte.

*.*.*

Le llevaron a una sala pequeña, como un pequeño salón, todavía esposado, pero los guardias se fueron y en su lugar entraron Hanji y Levi. Eren se sentó en el sofá que allí había.

-¡Puf! Ha ido por un pelo-exclamó Hanji-Menos mal que hemos conseguido que permanecieras con nosotros, Eren.

Eren no dijo nada, simplemente se les quedó mirando. No sabía qué decir.

-Ten-le ofreció Hanji una toalla para que se limpiara la sangre.

-…Gracias-musitó, mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre de manos y cara como podía, ya que aún llevaba las esposas.

-He traído un botiquín por si…

-No es necesario-la cortó Eren-Eran heridas superficiales. Ya están cerradas.

Hanji se acercó a él rápidamente, acuclillándose frente a él.

-Es cierto.-dijo, atónita ante lo que veía-¡Es sin duda fantástico!

Eren no dijo nada ante el comentario, una vez más.

-Por cierto, ¿tienes bien la boca? Tras esa patada de Levi en toda la mandíbula…-Hanji miró a su amigo-Creo que te has pasado un poco, Levi.

Éste se limitó a mirarle desdeñoso, sin decir nada.

-Estoy bien-comentó Eren.

-¿No has perdido ningún diente?

-No. Debido a…la sangre de demonio, soy más resistente que un humano normal, por eso mis heridas se curan más rápido, y tengo la dentadura mucho más fuerte.

Sin previo aviso, Hanji le agarró del mentón y se puso a examinar sus dientes.

-Mm… Fascinante-dijo, como si no lo hubiera dicho ya en otra ocasión.

-Oye, deja de toquitearle-le dijo Levi de mala gana.

Hanji sonrió, mientras soltaba a Eren.

-Jo, jo. ¿Te molesta? ¿Acaso no le has tocado tú ya lo suficiente?

-¿Quieres llevarte una patada tú también?

-No, señor-dijo Hanji, poniéndose de pie-Espero que Erwin no tarde mucho-comentó, intentando cambiar de tema.

Entonces, Levi se sentó al lado de Eren en el sofá, haciendo que éste se tensara de inmediato, e intentó que no se notara lo nervioso que le ponía.

-¿Me odias más ahora?-le preguntó entonces.

Eren le devolvió la mirada. Después, la desvió, mientras se terminaba de limpiar la boca de sangre.

-No se preocupe-dijo, sin mirarle-Es cierto que le odio, pero no le odio más por esto. Al parecer, era necesario-añadió, haciendo referencia a la paliza.

Levi hizo una mueca con el labio.

" _-Es cierto que le odio"_ , seguía molestándole que eso fuera verdad.

-Bien-se limitó a decir Levi, más irritado que antes, levantándose del sofá.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Era Erwin.

-Nuestro carruaje ya está listo. El resto de miembros de la Legión que han venido hoy ya están de camino al cuartel en otros carruajes.-miró a Eren-Volvamos.

*.*.*

-Eren, ¿consideras que son necesarias?

Eren tardó un momento en ubicar a qué se refería.

-No-dijo, alzando las manos al frente, mientras le quitaban las esposas.

Ya se encontraban en el carruaje, y Eren tenía frente a sí a Erwin y Hanji, y Levi estaba a su izquierda. Se separó de él todo lo que el asiento del carruaje le permitía, y miraba por la ventana al no saber qué otra cosa hacer.

-¡Bueno! Estoy deseando empezar con los experimentos, Eren. ¡Estoy segura de que serán de lo más emocionantes!

-Ajá…-dijo Eren sin mucha convicción.

Una vez pasado el mal trago, el cansancio volvió a él con renovadas fuerzas y sentía que incluso pestañear se había convertido en una tarea muy difícil.

Los adultos hablaban entre ellos, mientras Eren hacía todo lo posible por no dormirse, pero al final, con el suave traqueteo y el hecho de volver a sentirse a salvo, hicieron que acabara por dormirse, con la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal de la ventana de la puerta del carruaje.

-Oye, Eren, ¿qué piensas de…?-empezó a decir Hanji.

-Se ha dormido-informó Levi.

-Pobrecillo… No debe haber dormido mucho estos días-se compadeció Hanji.

-Cierto-coincidió Erwin-Tiene unas ojeras terribles.

-Además, está mucho más delgado de lo que le recordaba-añadió Hanji.- ¿Le habrán dado de comer?

Levi también se había fijado. El cómo sus mofletes estaban más hundidos, las bolsas de los ojos algo más profundas, y más pálido de lo normal. Parecía más un cadáver que un posible peligro para la humanidad.

Levi le veía las clavículas más marcadas que antes asomando por el cuello de la camisa. Desvió la mirada.

No estaba seguro de que le esperaran días mejores a Eren Jaeger.

*.*.*

-Ey, despierta.

-Mm…

-Despierta, mocoso.

Notó un zarandeo que le hizo abrir los ojos. Contuvo un grito al ver a Levi tan cerca.

-Hemos llegado-le dijo, mientras salía por su puerta del carruaje.

Eren suspiró, cansado, mientras él también salía, y le saludó un cielo que hacía días que no veía. El sol apenas era una fina línea en el horizonte debido a que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Volver a ver la fachada del antiguo castillo que constituía el cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento hizo que volviera a sentirse como en casa. Se preguntó si, a partir de ahora, las cosas podrían mejorar, si podría llevar a cabo su cometido.

-Tengo que rellenar unos informes y enviar unas cartas referentes al juicio de hoy-informó Erwin al entrar en el edificio, como a modo de despedida mientras se desviaba para ir hacia su despacho.

-Yo voy a preparar un plan sobre los experimentos que podríamos llevar a cabo mañana-a Hanji se la veía bastante entusiasta al respecto-¡Nos vemos luego! Ah, y haz que Eren coma algo, Levi. Se ve que lo necesita.

Levi pensó en negarse, pero en cierto sentido, sabía que no podía hacerlo, porque ahora Eren estaba bajo supervisión suya. No podía quitarle el ojo de encima, y la verdad es que no le gustaba en absoluto, pero era la tarea que le habían encomendado, y debía llevarla a cabo le gustara o no.

-Vamos, mocoso-le instó a que siguiera-Primero tienes que quitarte el tufo que llevas encima con un baño. Luego podrás comer.

Eren asintió en silencio y siguió andando.

-¡Eren!-le llamó alguien entonces.

Al verle, Mikasa se acercó a él, acompañada de Armin.

Eren se mostró incómodo ante la mirada fija de la chica que le había defendido en el juicio.

-No pude decírtelo antes, pero…-habló Mikasa-Gracias por salvarme la vida.

Eren se sorprendió ante sus palabras, y notó cómo calaban en su interior, como un bálsamo reparador que cura cualquier herida.

-Sí, gracias-añadió también Armin, quien por un momento temió perder a su mejor amiga.-Gracias por salvar a Mikasa, Eren.

Eren se quedó muy quieto, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra. Eran otras palabras, pero eran tan sinceras… Temió ponerse a llorar.

Entonces, para sorpresa de los presentes, Eren sonrió. Era la sonrisa más sincera que le habían visto esbozar. Es más, Levi creía que era la primera vez que le veía sonreír.

Era algo bonito, como un tesoro escondido en las profundidades de un pozo oscuro.

Y con esa sinceridad en los labios, salieron también unas palabras:

-De nada.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Me ha gustado escribir este capítulo por los paralelismos que tiene con la historia original de SnK, aunque según la escribía me daba cuenta de lo poco que recuerdo de la escena. Es que han pasado tantas cosas en el manga, que claro, a uno se le terminan olvidando las que pasaron ya hace tanto XD_

 _En tal caso… Eren vuelve con la Legión, pero ahora las cosas serán diferentes… *chan chan* XD_

 _Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me animan a seguir escribiendo!_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capi!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	10. Capítulo X

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

 _Aquí vengo con un nuevo capi! El décimo ya! *da palmaditas, feliz* XD Tras la resolución del juicio de Eren, ¿cómo se dará, ahora que se sabe todo, su vida en la Legión?_

 _Pues vamos a verlo! Dentro capi!_

 _Disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo X: Sangre de demonio.**_

Solo cuando por fin pudo darse un baño tras varios días de estar encarcelado, Eren comprobó lo sucio que estaba. Y tras superar la barrera del hediondo olor, la primera reacción de su cuerpo fue un rugido del estómago. Se moría de hambre.

Y cuando volvió a vestir el uniforme de la Legión de Reconocimiento, se dijo que no todo era tan distinto.

Si bien nunca fue su intención que se supiera de sus poderes demoníacos hasta el último momento, ahora que nada podía hacer al respecto, tendría que lidiar con demasiado odio, miedo y asco. Se preguntó si sería capaz de soportarlo. En realidad, daba igual que fuera capaz o no, ya que debía hacerlo de todas formas.

Se miró las manos. Suspiró.

Salió de la habitación con intención de ir al comedor, ya que era la hora de la cena. Es más, le habían ordenado que fuera. O algo así.

-Ya era hora, mocoso.

Contuvo un aspaviento de sorpresa al ver que el Capitán Levi le esperaba a la salida de su habitación.

-Ahora que estás más presentable, vamos al comedor.

Eren asintió en silencio y le siguió, con la cabeza gacha.

Claro que Levi estaría ahí. Aun si quisiera estar lejos de él, como había intentado mantenerle durante todo ese tiempo, ahora lo veía imposible.

Le consideraban un potencial peligro, además de una aberración, y Levi, aquel considerado como el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, se encargaba de que el potencial peligro no se convirtiera en peligro efectivo. Eren estaba casi seguro de que no dudaría en cortarle el cuello en caso de que se descontrolara. Había algo espantoso y tranquilizador (una mezcla estrafalaria, sin duda) ante aquel pensamiento. Pero Eren también sabía que no podía dejar que eso pasara. Que no moriría. No todavía, cuando tenía algo que hacer.

Antes incluso de traspasar las puertas del comedor, el olor a comida caliente llegó a las fosas nasales de Eren, y trago una gran cantidad de saliva al empezar a salivar.

Escuchaba los ruidos y voces habituales del comedor, cuando todos los soldados de la Legión se reunían a comer. Los conocía muy bien, y por eso se sintió tan asfixiante el silencio que se instaló cuando él cruzó la puerta tras Levi.

Una vez más, todas las miradas apuntando en su dirección. Desearía poder ser invisible, otro vano pensamiento fútil. Levi no le dijo nada más, alejándose de él para ir a coger su porción de comida y sentarse a su mesa habitual con otros superiores.

A pesar del desasosiego inicial, a Eren le tranquilizó ver que ya no le afectaba tanto. Es más, se sentía en cierto sentido más relajado ahora que sabían lo que tenía en su interior. A la prudencia de Eren al respecto, se añadía la de ellos. Así sería más fácil tenerlos a una distancia prudencial.

Fue a por su comida.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Hoy era el juicio, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué ha vuelto?

-No es más que un monstruo. Debería estar muerto.

-¿Acaso a los de la capital se les ha ido la cabeza al dejarle con vida…?

Todos aquellos murmullos llegaban a oídos de Eren, pero no les había caso. Rebotaban en él como una pequeña pelota. Ellos volvían a recogerla y a tirársela. Casi podría ser considerado un dolor físico.

Pasó de largo su mesa habitual, donde estaban Mikasa, Armin y los demás miembros de su escuadrón, y se sentó en una de las mesas vacías más alejadas. Así sería más cómodo… No, menos incómodo para todos. A veces, cuando uno cree que no verlo, o cuando cree que está muy lejos, un problema deja de serlo. Una estupidez, diría Eren.

Tras el padecimiento que le supusieron los días anteriores, estar sentado a una mesa, con ropa limpia y un plato de comida caliente, Eren sentía que no había problema alguno en el mundo.

" _Con qué poco te contentas, ¿eh…?"_

Tampoco es como si pudiera pedir más. No se le permitía ser egoísta. Ni siquiera él mismo.

Justo cuando se disponía a empezar a comer, alguien se sentó a su lado, sorprendiéndolo, pero intentó que no se notara.

Se trataba de Mikasa Ackerman.

Le dirigió una mirada fugaz. No dijo nada, simplemente volvió a dar cuenta de la comida que hasta hace un momento había estado tomando varias mesas más allá. No dijo nada, porque no hacía falta.

Eren se mordió los carrillos internos de las mejillas para no gritar.

Poco después, a su otro lado se sentó Armin Arlert.

-Hola, Eren-saludó-Aunque ya nos hemos visto antes… Me alegra que estés otra vez de vuelta.

Eren no respondió, siguió con la mirada fija en la comida. ¿Acaso se habían propuesto hacerle llorar? No lo conseguirían… No podía permitirlo.

Y al rato, contra todo pronóstico, tanto Jean, como Sasha y Connie se sentaron a su mesa también.

Eren sacudió la cabeza.

" _Sois demasiado amables, idiotas"_ , pensó, sonriendo internamente.

No quería darle más vueltas, así que empezó a comer, y sin bien nada más tragar el primer bocado sintió un vacío en el estómago, instantes después sintió que este se expandió, y realmente fue en ese momento que fue consciente del hambre voraz que tenía.

-Madre mía, ¡parece Sasha comiendo!-comentó entonces Connie, viendo a Eren comer casi como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-No creo que debas comer tan rápido. Podrías atragantarte o sentarte mal…-dijo Armin, pero Eren le ignoró.

-¿Cuánto hace que no comes?-preguntó entonces Mikasa.

-Mm…-Eren frunció el ceño; tragó-No estoy del todo seguro. El primer día me dieron un cuenco de sopa y un mendrugo de pan. Y después… Creo que nada.

No lo sabía. Ni siquiera sabía cuántos días había pasado exactamente encerrado en aquella celda. El no tener constancia de las horas de sol no ayudaba para nada a orientarse en lo referente al tiempo.

-Oh…-se limitó a decir, no sabiendo qué decir (ninguno de los presentes a la mesa, todo sea dicho); Mikasa tampoco era de muchas palabras, de todas formas.

Eren volvió a dedicar toda su atención en la comida.

-Oye, no… no comerás humanos, ¿verdad?

Eren casi se atraganta con la comida por culpa de una carcajada.

Alzó la vista y miró a Jean y puso cara de circunstancias. Miró su plato, el cual casi estaba vacío.

-…Puedes estar tranquilo, no como humanos-respondió, intentando por todos los medios no reírse. ¿Realmente les preocupabas que pudiera liarse a comer al resto de comensales?-Es más, estoy seguro que la carne de un cara caballo no sabría nada bien-se permitió hacer una broma; quizá tras tanto tiempo sin comer y dormir, también le había afectado.

Mañana volvería a colocarse la máscara. Así que, al menos por ahora, ¿podía comer tranquilamente?

-¿¡A quién llamas cara caballo, imbécil!?

Eren no entró al trapo, aunque debía admitir que le hubiera gustado mucho. Siempre es un placer replicar y enzarzarse en una pequeña disputa con Jean.

Los demás rieron.

-Vamos, Jean, déjalo…

Eren no volvió a participar de ninguna conversación, sino que les escuchó tranquilamente mientras se lamentaba no poder tomar un segundo plato (estaba seguro que Levi le patearía ante la posible sugerencia, siquiera).

Y para cuando terminó la cena, y recogió su parte, haciendo una vez más caso omiso a cualquier mirada y/o murmullo contra su persona, se dispuso a salir del comedor.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, mocoso?

Eren se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y se giró para mirar a Levi, quien le había interceptado. Parecía enfadado, aunque, ¿cuándo no lo parecía? Aunque Eren creía conocerle, hacía tiempo que había dejado de estar seguro respecto a nada, y más especialmente respecto a Levi.

-La situación ha cambiado, mocoso. Así que ahora tienes que…

-Dormir en el sótano, lo sé-le interrumpió; sabía que no era de buena educación, pero le dio igual. Creía haber cumplido el cupo por un día-Solo iba a ir a por mis cosas a mi anterior cuarto.

Levi se le quedó mirando un instante. ¿Quién le había informado a Eren que ahora, debido a que podía suponer un peligro para todos los soldados que vivían en aquella base, iba a ser trasladado a una habitación del sótano, donde, en caso de ser necesario, sería más fácil reducirle y minimizar los daños? No recordaba haber sido él. ¿Lo había supuesto? En tal caso, no importaba. Pero el mocoso tenía que saber su lugar.

-…Date prisa-se limitó a decir.

-Sí, señor.

Eren fue a la que desde aquel momento dejaba de ser su habitación. Se lavó los dientes rápidamente en el pequeño baño y recogió sus pertenencias, escasas, siendo que realmente lo único que le pertenecía era la llave talismán de su padre. El resto era ropa usada, varios uniformes, un pijama y un par de libros sobre demonios de la biblioteca de la Legión.

Ahora que había recogido todo, es como si aquella habitación hubiera sido morada por un mero fantasma que no deja huella.

" _Como un muerto"_ , pensó, pero luego se dijo que no.

Porque él había visto la muerte, y sabe que es sucia, que deja cosas atrás. Huesos destrozados, carne podrida, sangre espesa, recuerdos dolorosos.

Y sin embargo, la muerte era de lo único que estaba seguro.

Una vez más, Levi le esperaba a la salida de la habitación.

-Vamos-dijo, de mala gana, empezando a andar sin esperar a que Eren lo siguiera, cosa que hizo de todas formas.

Había algo demasiado familiar en recorrer aquel pasillo, en bajar aquellas escaleras y pararse frente a aquella puerta de madera, mucho más gruesa que las que guardan las estancias del primer piso del cuartel.

Levi la abrió y le hizo pasar.

Se suponía que aquella sala iba a ser una especie de cárcel para él, pero no lo era realmente, claro que no. Los cuarteles de la Legión de Reconocimiento no disponían de celdas. ¿Para qué iban a quererlas? Como mucho para mantener encerrado algún demonio. Y en alguna ocasión habían capturado alguno, para los experimentos de Hanji, manteniéndolo reducido con cuerdas y lanzas clavadas, pero aquella situación nunca duraba mucho. La mayoría de las veces se veían obligados a matarlos (y Hanji siempre lloriqueaba al respecto).

En tal caso, aquella estancia se suponía era una habitación como cualquier otra, pero debido al frío, la humedad y la oscuridad reinante en el sótano, ningún soldado vivía allí.

Ahora lo haría Eren.

Eren dejó sus cosas encima de la cama, la cual era lo único que llenaba la estancia, junto con una pequeña mesa donde descansaba una vela apagada y una silla. Incluso había una puerta en un lateral que debía ser un cubículo de baño. El resto, estaba vacío. Demasiada habitación para lo poco que albergaba.

Eren volvió a dirigir la mirada a su superior, preguntándose si debía decir algo o debía esperar a que le dijera algo. Se mostró incómodo, mientras el cansancio volvía a apoderarse de su cuerpo. ¿Cuánto hacía que no dormía de verdad? Y ahora que tenía el estómago lleno, solo deseaba poder descansar un poco.

Levi le sostenía la mirada, y terminó por desviarla cuando se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta.

-Mañana Hanji hará algunos experimentos para ver…lo que eres capaz de hacer con esa sangre de demonio-hizo una pausa-Habrá un par de guardias haciendo ronda por la noche por el sótano en caso de que…pasara algo-hizo una nueva pausa, y casi pareció dudar sobre si decir o no lo que dijo a continuación-Descansa, porque parece que te hace falta.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Eren se dejó caer en un lado de la cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y ahora que había vuelto a hidratar su cuerpo, nuevas lágrimas pujaban por salir.

Había visto tanto desprecio en tantos rostros…

Cerró los ojos.

Tanto, como el desprecio que él mismo se tenía.

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente, tras despachar a los dos guardias, quienes informaron que no había habido ningún tipo de incidencia por la noche, Levi entró en la habitación del sótano. Hacía un frío terrible allí abajo, por no hablar de la humedad, que no ayudaba para nada.

Y pese a eso, y a mucho más, Eren yacía dormido en el viejo camastro. Y al ver que no se despertaba a pesar del portazo que había dado al entrar, eso solo le indicaba a Levi lo cansado que debía estar el muchacho, y que realmente necesitaba recuperar horas de sueño.

Eso no le impidió ir a despertarle. De malos modos, todo sea dicho.

Le zarandeó el costado con la bota.

-Oye, Jaeger, levántate.

Eren entreabrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Levi, aún con la niebla del sueño haciendo chiribitas en sus ojos.

" _¿A qué viene esa mirada?"_ , pensó Levi. Es como si Eren estuviera buscando algo en su mirada…

Eren terminó por frotarse los ojos e incorporarse.

-Buenos días, Le… Capitán-se corrigió a tiempo.

-Vamos, por mucho que ahora estés a mi cargo, no soy tu maldita niñera, así que más te vale levantarte a tu hora y cumplir los horarios.

Eren se limitó a suspirar y a asentir.

-Sí, Capitán.

Estaba demasiado adormilado y cansado (y, Diosas, cómo agradecía haber podido dormir de verdad después de tanto tiempo) como para discutir.

-Prepárate y sube a desayunar. Luego hablaremos con Hanji.

-Sí, señor.

Y abandonó la habitación sin más miramientos.

Eren se estiró y levantó de la cama, la cual se quedó mirando unos instantes.

Había estado tan exhausto que anoche había caído rendido y apenas tardó en dormirse.

Desvió la mirada.

Por primera vez desde que tenía aquellos poderes… No, por primera vez desde que mataron a sus padres, aquella había sido una de las pocas noches en que había conseguido dormir sin horribles pesadillas ni anhelantes recuerdos.

Quería pensar que era un buen augurio, pero no era tan ingenuo.

Solo esperaba que aquello no significara que algo malo estaba por venir.

*.*.*

-Y bien… ¿¡Por dónde empezamos!?-exclamó Hanji, a claras leguas emocionada ante el hecho de llevar a cabo lo que ella llamaba "experimentos".

Tras un desayuno acompañado de más miradas iracundas y murmullos perniciosos, Eren siguió a Hanji y Levi hasta fuera del cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Anduvieron hasta una pequeña explanada que usaban la mayoría de las veces los reclutas para entrenar, ya fuera con el equipo de maniobras o combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Establecieron un perímetro de seguridad. Además, a pocos metros de allí, había un pozo, que si bien se encontraba seco, era bastante profundo, y Hanji lo consideraba una especie de salvo conducto.

-En caso de que no puedas controlar tu poder, siempre puedo meterme ahí para evitar daños-rió-Dudo que bajes a un pozo para buscar una presa.

A Eren no le gustó cómo lo hizo sonar, pero no lo manifestó.

Solo estaban ellos tres, aunque habían ordenado a varios soldados salvaguardar varios puntos justo donde terminaba el considerado perímetro de seguridad, muchos metros alejados del cuartel, para evitar cualquier tipo de daño humano y/o material. Y de ellos tres, Levi era el único con equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

Por supuesto, él no necesitaba un pozo ni mierdas parecidas. En caso necesario, usaría la fuerza. Simple y llanamente.

-Bueno, lo primero es lo primero-volvió a hablar Hanji ante el silencio de sus dos acompañantes-Eren, ¿qué eres capaz de hacer?

-Mm…-Eren reculó.

Le hubiera gustado que Levi no estuviera presente, pero nada podía hacer al respecto.

-¿Cómo lo usas?-insistió Hanji.

-Es como…-Eren no sabía explicarse; tampoco es como si él lo entendiera mucho, pero al menos mejor que antes-Es como llamarlo, invocarlo.

-Explícate.

-Sí, bueno… Si deseo que salga, lo hace. Más o menos. Pero tengo que tener un objetivo en mente, o no soy capaz de utilizarlo. Todo lo que sé ha sido por prueba y error.

Sí, recordaba la incomprensión que aún en parte sentía, el cómo le asustaba ni siquiera saber usarlo. Ahora al menos tenía cierto control sobre la sangre de demonio que le carcomía las entrañas…

-¿Un objetivo?

-Sí-asintió-Como cuando me vieron usarlo por primera vez. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en salvar a Mikasa.

-Mm…-Hanji parecía seriamente intrigada.

Levi no decía nada, ni su boca ni su rostro. Indescifrable, como casi siempre.

-Aunque también hay veces en que…no soy capaz de controlarlo, que…"sale" solo.

La verdad es que no sabía cómo llamarlo. Porque lo sentía como algo físico, pero no lo era del todo. Además, ahora era parte de él… Aunque, en cierto sentido, era un alivio pensar que aún consideraba aquello algo ajeno a él. Que, aun a pesar de todo, seguía siendo él mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó entonces Levi-Si no eres capaz de controlarlo, habría que matarte, lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Eres un peligro.

Eren tragó saliva ante la crudeza de su voz.

No importaba que aquellas mismas palabras fueran pronunciadas por otro. Pero oírselas decir a Levi… A Eren le dolía el corazón.

-No sé cómo, pero este poder puede aflorar en mayor o menor medida cuando me altero, o cuando mi cuerpo está tan al límite que no es capaz de controlarlo.

-¿Te ha pasado antes?

Eren desvió la mirada.

-Mm… Sí, alguna vez. Pero nada grave, no he herido nunca ha nadie-al menos que él supiera…

-Oh-dijo entonces Hanji, que parecía haber tenido una revelación-Entonces, lo de tus manos…-dijo, señalándoselas-¿Por eso te las muerdes?

-Sí, principalmente. Como ya dije en una ocasión, el producirme dolor me aclara la mente y, por consiguiente, me ayuda a centrarme en tenerlo controlado.

" _Así que es por eso…"_ , pensó Levi, mirando a Eren cada vez más intrigado. Se veía incapaz de entender a aquel mocoso, y ahora más todavía, ahora que tenía sangre de demonio.

Hanji volvió a quedarse pensativa.

-¿Y qué hay de tus alucinaciones? Son a causa del veneno del demonio, ¿verdad?

-Así es-respondió Eren.-Pero desde que usé nuevamente el poder demoníaco, no las he vuelto a tener.

Eso la sorprendió.

-¿No?

-No.

-Mm… ¿Quiere eso decir que estás en mejor condición, tanto física como mental, cuando usas ese poder?

Eren contuvo el impulso de reírse en su cara.

-No, qué va-negó con la cabeza-Si no lo uso, me pudre el cerebro, haciendo que me vuelva loco, y me deteriora el cuerpo. Y, si lo uso, a la larga, mi cuerpo terminará por fallar, y será consumido.-dirigió una fugaz mirada a Levi para luego dirigir la mirada a la punta de sus botas-Así que no se preocupen, porque de un modo u otro, terminaré muriendo por esta sangre de demonio, tarde o temprano.

Levi era incapaz de concebir cómo aquel mocoso de apenas dieciocho años podía decir algo así con tanta tranquilidad. Como si lo tuviera asumido. Como si se hubiera resignado a no seguir viviendo.

Y aquello, sin saber por qué, le enfadaba. Y mucho.

Hanji prefirió desviar el tema, visto lo visto.

-¿Puedes mostrármelo?-y sus ojos volvieron a brillar de emoción.

-Eh… Sí.

Eren dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de los adultos. No quería hacerles ningún tipo de daño, y toda precaución era poca.

Era la segunda vez, desde que despertó en Trost, que iba a usar a sabiendas aquel poder.

Extendió una de sus manos al frente, cerró los ojos un instante y llamó a la oscuridad de su interior, que culebreó feliz de poder salir.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, vio cómo ondas negras de viento emergían de su mano.

-¡Increíble! ¡Sublime! Ah, ¡bendita vida la mía por poder presenciar semejante prodigio!

Siempre era un gusto ver que la excéntrica personalidad de Hanji seguía intacta, y que le trataba igual que antes de que todo esto se supiera.

-¿¡Puedes hacer algo más!? ¿Qué alcance tiene?

Eren miró en dirección a un conjunto de árboles, donde empezaba uno de los laterales del bosque que rodeaba el cuartel.

-¿Hay alguien en esa dirección?

-No, solo en la dirección del cuartel.

-Bien.

Eren concentró más poder en su mano, la alzó e hizo un rápido movimiento en dirección a los árboles. Como una ráfaga de viento, afilada como un cuchillo, cortó varios de aquellos árboles, desplomándose en el suelo, levantando una pequeña polvareda.

-¡Magnífico!-canturreó Hanji-Sin duda, tiene un gran poder de ataque-empezó a decir, mientras se acercaba a Eren-Además de que supone una gran ventaja solo el hecho de que permita atacar a distancia, como un arma de fuego, pero con muchísimo más potencial y zona de impacto.

Levi, al darse cuenta de que inconscientemente había sacado las armas, volvió a enfundarlas. Desde luego, aquello no daba mucha confianza.

Eren raccionó un poco tarde, pero a tiempo, al ver que Hanji tenía la intención de tocarle la mano.

Eren cortó en seco el halo negro que envolvía su mano y la dejó caer a su costado. Le costó un poco, pero le tranquilizó ver que lo consiguió sin problemas. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, a fin de cuentas.

Hanji se mostró confusa.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-No debería tocarlo. Puede herirla. Es como un arma, ¿entiende? A veces, incluso yo me causo heridas con este poder.

-¿Te puedes herir con tu propio poder?-intervino entonces Levi.

Eren le miró para responderle, utilizando cierto tono condescendiente casi sin pretenderlo.

-Aunque no lo crea, sigo siendo humano.

Levi frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más, mientras Hanji volvía a soltar toda una perorata sobre lo encantada que se mostraba de poder presenciar y estudiar tal fenómeno. Se la veía ávida de respuestas, pero Eren no las tenía. Bastante le había costado llegar a ese cierto grado de control que ahora tenía sobre sus poderes.

Entonces, Levi se fijó en algo. Una pequeña sombra oscura en la muñeca izquierda de Eren, que podía asegurar que antes no estaba ahí, y también se adivinaba otra saliendo por el cuello de su camisa.

Levi se tensó y se acercó con pasos firmes a Eren.

-Mocoso-Eren volvió a mirarle-Quítate la ropa.

Sin pretenderlo siquiera, el rostro de Eren se sonrojó hasta límites insospechados. Pero luego cayó en la cuenta de a qué se refería Levi con eso (no es otro tipo de situación, Eren), y se puso lívido, tirando de la manga de la chaqueta para ocultar su muñeca, en un vano intento.

-Mm… ¿Es necesario?

Levi enarcó una ceja.

-¿Acaso tengo que hacerlo yo? No es una petición, mocoso.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior, y ante el escrutinio de Levi y la incomprensión de Hanji (que no por eso dejaba de disfrutar menos), Eren dejó caer su chaqueta del uniforme al suelo y, algo reticente, se pasó la camisa por encima de la cabeza.

La mirada de los dos adultos le quemaba sobre la piel como si le estuvieran pasando hierro fundido sobre ella, arrancándosela a tiras.

-Fascinante…-musitó Hanji, embobada ante lo que veía.

Curiosamente, desde donde se encontraba, lo primero que Levi advirtió fue la gran cantidad de cicatrices que poblaba tanto el torso como la espalda y los brazos de Eren. Aquel no era el cuerpo de un crío, sino el de un soldado, sin duda alguna.

Levi recordó entonces que, el primer día que Eren llegó a la Legión, Hanji, quien le había acompañado a la enfermería, le había visto sin camiseta y había informado de aquellas cicatrices, sorprendida de que alguien tan joven tuviera tantas, alegando ante Erwin que, sin duda alguna, debía estar acostumbrado al combate, especialmente contra demonios.

Porque, claramente, muchas de ellas habían sido causadas por demonios.

Y al igual que Hanji en su momento, Levi vio aquella larga cicatriz irregular que cruzaba verticalmente prácticamente todo el brazo derecho de Eren, así como las dos grandes cicatrices que nacían en sus omóplatos. ¿Cómo cojones podía habérselas hecho?

Luego, por supuesto, su vista se centró en lo más obvio en aquel momento, que es lo que examinaba Hanji como si de un extraño espécimen se tratara, y es que realmente lo era.

Del lugar donde se suponía residía el corazón, nacían unas extrañas y sinuosas cenefas negras, como culebras serpenteando por su cuerpo, que se habían extendido por el cuello y por el brazo izquierdo hasta llegar a su muñeca.

-¿Qué cojones significa esto?-quiso saber Levi.

Eren solo quería volver a ponerse la ropa para ocultarlo, como si fuera un secreto vergonzoso que no quería que nadie supiera.

-Eh… Es… Bueno, una…-una vez más, no encontraba las palabras; tener a Levi mirándole así el cuerpo no ayudaba mucho, siendo sinceros. Tragó saliva-Es una manifestación física del poder. Cada vez que lo uso, o pugna por salir, mi cuerpo se empieza a teñir de negro.

" _Como un demonio…"_

-¿Te pasa siempre?-preguntó Hanji, a lo que Eren asintió.

-En mayor o menor medida, sí.

-Pero… Hasta ahora, no tenías la piel de este color, y has dicho que ya te ha pasado antes-continuó la mujer.

-Eso es porque, cuando dejo de usar el poder y descanso, termina por desaparecer. Aunque siempre vuelve a salir.

-¿Desaparece?

-Sí, se…retrae. Igual que empieza a nacerme del pecho y se puede extender al resto del cuerpo-dijo, siendo claramente evidente al ver su brazo izquierdo y cuello-Cuando se calma, se empieza a retraer, volviendo al pecho, hasta que desaparece, sin dejar rastro.

-Mm… Interesante…

-¿P-puedo ponerme ya la ropa?

-¿Qué es eso?

-Oh-se le escapó al ver a qué se refería Levi-Es un talismán de mi padre. Cuando estoy así, me hace algo de daño. Supongo que los amuletos bendecidos en cierto sentido tienen efecto.

Lo decía porque tenía una pequeña quemadura en el esternón, allí donde tocaba la llave que pendía de su cuello.

Levi se acercó a él un momento, y tiró de la cuerda de la llave, hasta que cedió, y abandonó el cuello de Eren.

-¡Devuélvamela!

Y lo hizo; se la puso en la mano. Eren le miró sin entender.

-Si te hace daño, no la lleves al cuello, imbécil.

Eren no respondió. Dudaba que se tratara de algún tipo de preocupación, pero aun así… Se metió la llave en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Se puede tocar?-volvió a preguntar Hanji.

-Eh… Sí. Cuando no tiene halos negros alrededor, cuando no emite oscuridad, creo que no hace daño.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Levi le agarró del brazo izquierdo.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Eren desde el final de la columna. Le había tocado, piel contra piel. Su corazón se aceleró. Su interior se agitó y se zafó rápidamente de él.

Casi sin creérselo, Hanji y Levi comprobaron cómo aquellas líneas negras curvadas se extendían más.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-quiso saber Hanji.

-No, eh… Yo…-desvió la mirada de ambos adultos, incómodo hasta decir basta-Ya lo he comentado antes. Puede descontrolarse un poco cuando me altero. Eso también se aplica a la coloración negra.

Eren agradeció de corazón que ninguno de sus superiores le preguntara por qué se había alterado más en ese preciso momento.

-Ya veo…

-Estaba áspero-comentó entonces Levi.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?-volvió a preguntar Hanji.

Tragando nuevamente saliva, Eren asintió, mientras intentaba regular los latidos de su corazón, haciendo que algunas culebrillas negras se acortaran, no diseminándose más por el momento.

-Me gustaría tomar un montón de muestras-comentó, mientras examinaba su brazo.-¿Puedo?

A pesar de que Hanji siempre preguntaba, no es como si Eren tuviera realmente derecho a negarse. Levi se lo recordaría, a las malas, seguramente.

-Lo dejaremos para luego-terminó por decir Hanji, mientras soltaba a Eren-¿Podemos ver un poco de la sangre de demonio en acción? Me gustaría saber un poco más del alcance que tiene para saber cómo utilizarlo para mayor beneficio en las expediciones.

-Solo se usará en caso de emergencias, Hanji, ya lo dijo Erwin-la recordó Levi.

-Aun así.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Eren les mostró que aquel poder, si lo concentraba en alguna parte concreta del cuerpo, potenciaba su fuerza. En el caso de las piernas, le permitía correr más rápido, saltar más alto de lo que cualquier humano podría soñar jamás.

Cuando casi subió a la copa de uno de los árboles de un simple salto, Eren rompió a reír sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Menudas caras!-reía, al ver la incomprensión y el miedo disimulado tras ella.

Eren reía para esconder las ganas que tenía de llorar.

También les mostró que era capaz de dar cierta forma a su poder. Cogió una rama pequeña de un árbol, a modo de modelo, y lo cubrió de negro, convirtiéndose, por tanto, en un arma.

-Es difícil-dijo Eren-Requiere mucha concentración, así que no es algo que…bueno, que quisiera hacer a menudo. Y necesito un objeto físico. No consigo hacerlo de la nada.

Pero eso podía ser una buena arma en una melé.

Hanji estaba más que satisfecha con todo aquello. Sin duda, pese a todo, Eren era un peligro, una perfecta arma que usar contra los demonios. Pero, el pobre muchacho, seguía siendo eso, un muchacho. ¿Cómo podía soportar todo aquello?

No queriendo dejar que la compasión nublara su juicio de científica, Hanji volvió a pedirle que usara su poder para usarlo a distancia.

Si bien entre cada ataque siempre tomaban un pequeño descanso, para que Eren no perdiera el control, para lo cual ayudaba bastante ver el color de su piel, llevaban horas con aquello.

Y, en aquel momento, Eren, que notaba el cuerpo cargado, y la oscuridad de su interior expandiéndose demasiado, buscando una abertura para salir en cascada, se negó.

-No.

-¿No?

-No creo que sea buena idea seguir. Por ahora es suficiente-intentó sonar convincente.

-No te lo está preguntando, mocoso. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Obedecerás. Harás todo lo que se te diga.

-Pero…

-No se te ocurra replicarme, mocoso.

Eren, cansado y vulnerable por todo lo que les había mostrado, realmente no se veía con fuerzas de volver a hacerse el duro, al menos por ahora.

Por lo que volvió a concentrarse para usar la sangre demonio que emponzoñaba la suya propia, pero en cuanto la dejó fluir, supo que algo iba mal, muy mal.

Aunque solo fuera en pequeña medida, se descontroló. Una pequeña fuga de poder.

Halos oscuros cortantes rodearon todo su cuerpo.

Las armas de Levi ya estaban desenfundadas y se preguntó qué hacer, esperando.

-Eren…-empezó a decir Hanji.

Eren se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo, encorvándose sobre sí mismo, llevándose las manos al pecho, el cual le ardía. Oh Diosas, cuánto dolía… Lo había olvidado.

-N-no… se acerquen…-apenas pudo mascullar entre dientes, soportando el dolor.

Con todo el esfuerzo y la voluntad de la que pudo, temiendo desmayarse precisamente por eso y por el intenso dolor, consiguió controlarlo. Volvió a encerrar la oscuridad dentro de su pecho, haciendo que los halos se dispersaran.

Para cuando se incorporó, ligeramente tambaleante, les dirigió una mirada fiera a los dos adultos.

-Cuando digo…-habló, con voz ronca-que es suficiente… Es suficiente.

Ninguno fue capaz de replicarle en ese momento, ni siquiera Levi, aún con las cuchillas desenvainadas.

La tinta negra se había esparcido todavía más por su cuerpo, llegando a su cara, incluso llegando a uno de sus ojos. Y aquel ojo cuyo párpado se había puesto negro, se había vuelto rojo. Rojo como la sangre, rojo como un ojo de un verdadero demonio.

Eren resoplaba, debido al esfuerzo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y descansar, o temía que todo se le saliera de control.

Por lo que, sin decir nada, se acercó a uno de los árboles que aún quedaba en pie. Se sentó bajo su sombra, y cerró los ojos, intentando regular tanto su respiración como sus latidos.

-…Sí, creo que es suficiente por hoy-dijo entonces Hanji-Iré al laboratorio a escribir un informe con todos los descubrimientos de hoy-dirigió una rápida mirada a Eren-Tomaré muestras en otro momento.

Y giró sobre sus talones, alejándose de allí, dirección al cuartel.

Levi se quedó, a una distancia prudencial de Eren, observándole.

De no ser por las cenefas negras que se curvaban en extraños dibujos, casi parecía un simple recluta tomando una siesta a la sombra de un árbol.

Y para cuando esa tinta negra empezó a retraerse, bajando por sus pómulos, escondiéndose bajo su ropa, Levi había envainado sus cuchillas.

Cuando notó que todo parecía estar bajo control nuevamente, Eren abrió los ojos, y Levi pudo volver a ver aquellos ojos de un intenso color esmeralda pigmentado. Ahora que había visto que uno de ellos se había teñido de rojo, era capaz de apreciar lo bonitos que eran sus verdaderos ojos. ¿O ya se había dado cuenta antes?

-¿Te has calmado ya, mocoso?

Eren se incorporó.

-Sí, Capitán.

Esperó a que le regañara por haber hablado de mala manera antes a sus superiores, pero Levi no lo hizo.

-Volvamos dentro. Pronto será la hora de la comida.

-…Sí, señor.

Y dejando atrás un campo poblado de árboles caídos, mientras seguía la espalda de aquel hombre, Eren notaba, angustiado, cómo la sangre de demonio que había vuelto a encerrar en su pecho, gritaba en agonía.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Con este capi, la verdad es que lo quería era mostrar un poco el poder de Eren, también para entenderle un poco más a él. Me hubiera gustado incluir otras cosas aparte, pero el capi me ha salido bastante largo así que así se ha quedado :P_

 _Por otra parte, cuando Levi le dice que se quite la ropa, y Eren se sonroja… Eren, en qué contexto estabas pensando que se decía esa frase? Jajajaja XD Y me encanta Hanji. Está muy loca, y me encanta XD_

 _Me gustaría ver los poderes de demonio de Eren en acción en una expedición, pero eso solo significaría que algo malo pasaría, no? Muajaja *intento de risa malévola*_

 _Si quieren saber cómo siga, ya saben, hagánme feliz con sus comentarios :P_

 _Y como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	11. Capítulo XI

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

 _Aquí vengo con un nuevo capi! Tras conocer un poco más de los poderes de Eren, qué vendrá ahora…? Pues veámoslo! :P_

 _A pesar de los poquitos reviews que recibe el fic, me alegra muchísimo recibirlos! Y me anima a seguir escribiendo :) Así que gracias a las oquitas y lindas personas que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar!^^_

 _Sin más que decir, dentro capi!_

 _Disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo XI: Atracción y provocación.**_

-¡Hola! Eres Eren Jaeger, ¿verdad?-la mujer sonrió-Ya nos hemos visto varias veces desde que entraste en la Legión, pero… Técnicamente nunca nos hemos presentado-amplió la sonrisa; la amabilidad que destilaba solo incomodaba todavía más a Eren que el hecho de que le tratara con tanta familiaridad-Yo soy Petra Ral, encantada.-se giró para mirar a sus compañeros-Y estos son…

-Gunther Schultz-se presentó el hombre que tenía al lado.

-Y yo Erd Gin-sonrió otro hombre.

-Yo soy…-no se le entendió el nombre debido a que se mordió la lengua.

Petra suspiró, tanto cansada como acostumbrada a que su compañero tuviera más facilidad para morderse la lengua accidentalmente que para hablar.

-Él es Auruo Brossard-le presentó Petra en su lugar; sonrió una vez más. En cierto sentido, aquella mujer le recordaba a Eren a su madre, y eso también le incomodaba sumamente. Prefería no tener que pasar por todo aquello, otra vez.-Somos el escuadrón del Capitán Levi.

-Y ahora tú formas parte de él-añadió Erd.

-…Encantado-se limitó a decir, lacónicamente, pensando en su antiguo escuadrón muerto.

Por supuesto que, tras saberse de sus poderes, y tras ser puesto bajo la vigilancia del Capitán Levi, Eren iba a ser trasladado de escuadrón.

Y claro que los conocía. Eran el escuadrón de Levi, a fin de cuentas, y también eran famosos por ser de los mejores soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Pero Eren sabía que, incluso los mejores soldados, también podían morir.

-Oye tú, mocoso-Eren contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco al ver a Auruo hablarle de aquella manera-No te lo tengas tan creído solo porque ahora estés bajo la supervisión del Capitán. No te creas especial ni nada por el esti…-se trabó al morderse la lengua nuevamente.

-Vamos Auruo, no te metas con el chaval-intervino Erd.

-Cierto-fue secundado por Gunther.

-Y deja de imitar al Capitán-le reprobó Petra.-Das grima.

-Hmp-se hizo el ofendido Auruo.

Eren se sentía fuera de lugar por completo. Pero sabía que no podía irse. No podía pedir que le cambiaran de escuadrón ni nada parecido. Tampoco es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

No podía decidir en prácticamente nada de lo que hacía. A veces pensaba que en cierto sentido era agradable pensar que su vida se hallaba atada a la de Levi porque estaba bajo su supervisión y debía obedecerle, y quisiera o no, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, aunque eso no implicara interacción alguna entre ambos.

Era lo más cerca a compartir algo con Levi que tendría nunca en aquellas condiciones, lo sabía, pero aun así, lo único que quería era extirparlo de su corazón como si de una mala hierba se tratara, y hacía todo lo posible por que así fuera, pero nunca nada era sencillo. Eren también sabía eso.

-Dejaos de charla-una voz imponente se alzó entre ellos.-E id a por vuestros caballos.

Los cuatro adultos se cuadraron al instante.

-¡Sí, Capitán!

Eren no respondió.

Vio la muda admiración y respeto que le profesaban a aquel hombre, y deseó ser capaz de hacer lo mismo de manera tan abierta, aun sabiendo que era imposible.

Levi le miró. Eren le sostuvo la mirada un instante, para luego desviarla y seguir a su nuevo escuadrón a los establos. Ya llevaba el equipo de maniobras puesto, y era cuestión de tiempo que se pusieran en marcha.

En los establos vio a su previo escuadrón, liderado por Armin. Le dio pena separarse de ellos, pero por supuesto no lo demostró.

Cogió las riendas de su caballo y se alejó de ellos, siguiendo a sus superiores.

-¿Crees que estará bien?-preguntó Mikasa mientras veía marcharse a Eren.

-Seguro que sí. Ya has visto lo fuerte que es y de lo que es capaz-la respondió Armin.

-Aun así…

-Lo sé-asintió Armin-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero dada su naturaleza impulsiva y algo huraña, supongo que no es tan raro que no paremos de preocuparnos por él, ¿no?

Mikasa se limitó a asentir, también confusa ante tal sentimiento de protección.

-Jaeger.

Tras colocarle la silla al caballo, Eren se giró para mirarle.

-¿Sí, Capitán?

-Irás detrás de mí-le dijo, con tono autoritario-Y no te alejes de mí. Y ni se te ocurra ir por libre. Si antes no debías hacerlo, ahora menos.-frunció el ceño-Te cortaré el cuello antes de que lo hagas.

Eren apretó los labios en una fina línea. No estaba de humor para discutir y tampoco quería enfurecer más a Levi, no cuando estaban a punto de salir de expedición y lo único en lo que estaba preocupado ahora era en estar tranquilo, por lo que se limitó a bajar la mirada a las puntas degastadas de sus botas y responder escuetamente.

-Sí, señor.

Si bien a Levi le sorprendía en cierta manera cuando el mocoso se mostraba tan pasivo y sumiso, debía agradecer que así fuera. Si se descontrolaba o algo parecido, las cosas solo acabarían mal.

Eren se montó en su caballo, rodeado por personas a las que quería proteger, y esperó las órdenes.

Era la primera expedición desde que había salido a la luz sus poderes demoníacos, y estaba seguro de que no le dejarían participar en lo más mínimo. El propio Levi se lo había dicho, palabras del Comandante, y solo habían sido corroboradas por los demás.

-Ahora eres un as bajo la manga, Eren-le había dicho el Comandante Erwin-Una pequeña esperanza de la humanidad. No te pondremos en peligro bajo ningún concepto a no ser que sea necesario. Tus poderes solo se utilizarán en caso de verdadera necesidad. ¿Lo has entendido?

Por supuesto, no es como si pudiera negarse.

-¡En formación!-se alzó la voz del comandante a la cabeza de la formación-¡Avanzad!

Eren espoleó su caballo y salió tras Levi, con los otros miembros del escuadrón rodeándole.

Para cuando salieron a campo abierto, más allá de la muralla Rose, Eren casi tuvo el impulso de ir hacia el flanco derecho, pero no lo hizo. Porque no solo había cambiado de escuadrón, sino también de posición en la formación conjunta de toda la expedición. Porque ahora consideraban que era algo que proteger y de lo que protegerse, por lo que estaría en la posición más segura de la formación, en el centro de ella.

Eren chascó la lengua, molesto, intentando no dejarse dominar por la rabia. En aquella posición, poco podía hacer. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a matar demonios? ¿Cómo proteger a aquellos que quería proteger? ¿Y si moría alguien intentando protegerle? Pero si desobedecía las órdenes…

Miró la espalda que había frente a él. La carrera y el movimiento del caballo hacía que se le moviera la capa verde, pero Eren podía apreciar el escudo de la legión en ella. Alas de libertad. Una libertad con la que él siempre soñó y que le fue arrancada hace mucho tiempo.

Recordó el dolor lacerante de su espalda. Pero era ya un recuerdo que no fue.

Como podría esperarse de unos veteranos profesionales, podían mantener la postura y el nivel de alerta a pesar de mantener conversaciones que podrían considerarse banales dada la situación en la que se encontraban. Eso solo hacía que las veces en que Auruo se mordía la lengua aumentaran.

El cuerpo de Eren se tensó en mitad de la arboleda que ahora estaban recorriendo casi sin ser consciente. Lo sentía en sus entrañas, y luego llegó el olor.

-¡Derecha!-exclamó entonces, llamando la atención de los soldados que le rodeaban.

-¿Qué pasa, Eren?-preguntó Petra, alzando la voz para que se le oyera por encima del galope de los caballos.

-¡Se acercan demonios por la derecha!

-¿Qué?

Alzó la vista y vio que Levi había girado la cabeza para mirarle de soslayo.

-¿Estás seguro?-le preguntó.

-¡Sí!

Todos aguzaron la vista hacia la derecha, pero solo podían avistar árboles. Tampoco eran capaces de oír nada.

-Pues yo no veo nada…-comentó Erd.

-Ni yo-secundó Gunther.

-Deja de darte importancia, mocoso-le reprochó Auruo-¿O es que solo quieres llamar la atenc…?-se mordió la lengua por enésima vez.

-¡No lo entienden!-se quejó Eren-Puedo sentir cuando hay demonios en un determinado rango de proximidad-explicó a todo prisa, porque cada vez los notaba más cerca y no quería que los pillaran por sorpresa-Y cuando están muy cerca, incluso puedo olerlos.

Aquellos sorprendió a todos sus compañeros, incluso a Levi, aunque por supuesto su cara no lo demostraba.

-¿En serio?-inquirió Petra, casi incapaz de creérselo.

Por una extraña razón, Eren se sintió avergonzado al respecto. Como si eso solo lo hiciera parecer menos humano.

-Eh… Sí.

Nadie dijo nada por unos instantes, y fue entonces cuando los oyeron venir. Demonios se acercaban a su grupo, reptando por entre las sombras de los árboles.

-¡Desplegaos!-ordenó Levi.

Y sin mediar una palabra, los otros cuatro adultos lo hicieron. Eren estaba a punto de desenfundar cuando Levi le paró en seco.

-Tú no te muevas, mocoso. Permanece a mi lado.

-¡Pero…!

-Deja de replicarme cada puñetera vez que te doy una orden. Quédate quieto.

Eren estuvo a punto de llevarle la contraria una vez más, de desobedecerle y aceptar las consecuencias que eso conllevaría más tarde.

Pero desechó la idea al ver que, menos mal, los otros se encargaron sin ningún tipo de problema de los demonios, y poco tiempo después volvieron a su posición a lomos de sus caballos.

-Vaya, eso ha sido de gran ayuda. ¡Gracias, Eren!-le agradeció Petra con una sonrisa.

-…No ha sido nada.

-Quizás sí que puedas ser útil en algo.

-¡Auruo!-le reprendió la mujer.

Éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros, no retirando las palabras que había dicho, pero a Eren sinceramente le daba igual. Sabía que en el fondo era buena persona, igual que los otros.

Más demonios los abordaron en aquella expedición, pero se encargaron de ellos fácilmente. Incluso el propio Levi luchó, pero en ningún momento dejó participar a Eren, que se moría de frustración debido a ello a lomos de su caballo.

Curiosamente, tal y como le había comentado el recluta Armin Arlert y más tarde le había comentado él mismo a Hanji, Levi comprobó que parecía cierto que Eren ejercía una especie de atracción en los demonios.

Se cruzaron con un escuadrón del flanco izquierdo de dentro de la formación, que había visto su rumbo desviado debido a una pequeña horda de demonios. Y aunque todos los demonios se estaban concentrando en ese grupo de soldados, en cuando aparecieron ellos cerca, los demonios parecieron perder cualquier tipo de interés por esos soldados y se dirigieron a ellos, más concretamente a Eren. Eso solo facilitó el trabajo del otro escuadrón para acabar con ellos. Se despidieron, y volvieron a ocupar su sitio en la formación.

" _Será su sangre de demonio"_ , pensó Levi.

Pero sabía que no solo afectaba a los demonios. No, claro que no. Porque también parecía atraer al resto de soldados, que si bien le tenían miedo, asco u odio, o todo junto, parecían incapaces de mantener los ojos alejados de él, como atrayéndoles. Sabía que eso era como los demonios. A fin de cuentas, muchos de ellos debían tener algún tipo de feromonas (según la cuatro ojos de Hanji) que atraían a los humanos. Era una característica que un depredador tenía para favorecer la caza de sus presas. No en vano habían visto demonios capaces de crear ilusiones o producir veneno.

Quizá por eso él mismo sentía en cierta medida atraído por él.

" _¿Aun incluso antes de que manifestara sus poderes?"_

Cuando terminaron de cubrir el terreno que les tocaba, y ningún otro demonio se avistaba cerca (corroborado por Eren, también), se unieron al resto de soldados en el punto de reagrupación. Dada su posición, tampoco pudieron ir a socorrer a ningún escuadrón que hubiera lanzado bengalas negras, porque las que había habido aquel día quedaban muy lejos de su alcance, por lo que debían ser otros los que acudieran como ayuda.

Aun con todo, aquel día la pérdida había sido de una docena de soldados. Menos que otras veces, más que otras veces. Qué más daba. En cuanto caía uno, ya habían perdido.

Y Eren se sentía impotente porque ni siquiera le dejaban luchar ya.

-¿¡Qué tal está mi Eren!?-exclamó Hanji, abalanzándose sobre él-¿Has usado tus poderes? No, me imagino que Levi no te habrá dejado… ¿Qué tal el autocontrol? ¿Es cierto que atraes a los demonios con tu sangre…?

-Oye, cuatro ojos, deja de agobiar al mocoso.-frunció el ceño-Y suéltale.

Hanji le miró. Podía ver que Levi estaba molesto. Se preguntó si se debía a que había dicho "mi" Eren, o al simple hecho de estar abrazándole. Esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Le encantaba molestar a Levi, aunque eso implicara que le diera algún que otra patada o puñetazo. Correría el riesgo, dado que era sumamente divertido.

-Oh, vamos-le abrazó más fuerte; Eren sentía que se asfixiaba y solo quería sacársela de encima. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de contacto con nadie, y solo lo hacía ponerse más nervioso-No es para tanto-miró al muchacho-¿Verdad, Eren?

-P-pues…

-He dicho que le sueltes.

Le dio una patada en el costado, y con risas, Hanji se vio obligada a soltar a Eren.

-Qué sensible eres, Levi-rió la mujer.

Eso le costó otro golpe, pero eso a su vez solo acrecentó sus risas. Levi contuvo un suspiro frustrado. Esa mujer estaba loca, a su manera, por lo que había veces en que no sabía cómo tratar con ella.

Vio a Eren, ahora libre, y le dieron ganas de pegarle a él también, aunque sabía perfectamente que no había hecho nada malo (al menos en ese momento). Pero tenía ganas de hacerlo de todas formas por haber dejado que Hanji le toqueteara de esa forma, y por el hecho de que eso mismo le había molestado tanto.

Chascó la lengua, molesto, y se alejó de ambos, aunque no mucho, porque estaba obligado a permanecer cerca de Eren, para vigilarle.

Eren le vio alejarse. Cada vez entendía menos del comportamiento de Levi, y eso solo complicaba más las cosas.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No es peligroso que le dejen suelto?

-¿Y si se descontrola y nos mata a todos?

Eren hizo caso omiso a los cuchicheos y miradas acusatorias que tenían muchos de los soldados presentes. A veces era más fácil ignorar e intentar ser indiferente.

-En el fondo es bueno.

-¿Mm?

Eren se giró para ver que volvía a tener a Hanji a su lado, aunque esta vez guardaba las distancias como cualquier persona normal haría.

-Me refiero a Levi.

Eren desvió la mirada, una vez más aquel día. No se sentía con fuerzas para nada, y menos desde que le habían quitado la oportunidad de intentar hacer algo.

En su situación, no había nada peor que ser considerado o sentirse un inútil.

Hanji observó cómo Eren, con una leve referencia, se retiró de su lado para acercarse a su caballo. Vio cómo su mirada se desviaba en dirección a Levi, cuando éste estaba de espaldas a él.

Levi le había dicho a Hanji que Eren le odiaba.

La mujer contuvo una carcajada.

No podía ser sino lo contrario, habría dicho ella.

*.*.*

Pocos días después, colmados con entrenamiento y mucha limpieza, a lo que Eren agradeció que se le dejara participar, especialmente en los entrenamientos (aunque con más supervisión), a los reclutas se les dio un día libre.

Por supuesto, Eren ya no era considerado un recluta. No uno normal.

-Tú no sales del cuartel-casi sonaba a amenaza.

Eren contuvo un suspiro.

-Ya lo sé, Capitán.

" _Tampoco es como si tuviera intención de ir a Trost con los demás"_ , solo esperaba que le dejaran entrenar…

-¿Podría entrenar con el equipo, señor?

-No-fue rotundo.

Eren frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque lo digo yo.

Eren se contuvo de decir un improperio a su superior.

-¿Y eso por qué, señor?-dijo con tono sardónico.

Levi levantó la vista de los papeles que le estaban consumiendo su poco buen humor de aquel día, agravado por el muchacho frente a él.

-Porque ahora estoy ocupado, y si quieres tener un arma en la mano, tengo que supervisarte, y no tengo tiempo para hacerlo.

Eren puso los ojos en blanco y cedió. ¿Cuánto más le quedaba por hacer si le quitaban prácticamente todo?

-No pienso quedarme todo el día aquí en su despacho.

-Cierto, porque no haces más que molestar, mocoso de mierda.

Se desafiaron con la mirada.

Una parte de Levi esperaba que Eren explotara. Así tendría la excusa perfecta para desahogarse con él.

Pero Eren cedió.

-¿Puedo al menos ir a la biblioteca? Estaré leyendo. Supongo que eso no lo tengo prohibido, ¿no?

Levi sabía que iba a la biblioteca de vez en cuando a leer sobre demonios, así que le dejó hacer.

-Está bien. Puedes ir. Y no esperes que te siga.

-¿Y para que iba a querer eso, señor?-le replicó una vez más con aquel tono chulesco. Levi contuvo el impulso de volver a abalanzarse sobre él.

Le dejó salir de su despacho, pensando que se le estaba yendo la cabeza por culpa de aquel estúpido mocoso.

*.*.*

Levi fue a buscarle a la hora de la comida, y se lo encontró, tal y como había dicho, leyendo en el viejo sofá de aquella pequeña biblioteca, la cual había sido un pequeño remanso de paz para él hasta que Eren se lo usurpó.

" _-Hola, usurpador"_ , le había dicho en una ocasión…

-Es la hora de la comida, Jaeger.

Eren asintió con la cabeza y le siguió.

Una vez más, Eren se vio comiendo solo. Había cierta paz en la tranquilidad de comer solo a la mesa, pero en el fondo echaba de menos el cotorreo constante de sus antiguos compañeros. Además, así, en silencio, solo escuchando su masticar y tragar, era más difícil obviar los murmullos contra él.

Podía sentir su miedo y odio casi como algo palpable, material. Y le gustaría destruirlo con sus propias manos, pero sabía que poco podía hacer al respecto. Es más, pensaba que era sensato por su parte que tuvieran ese tipo de rechazo frente a él. Era comprensible, e incluso lo compartía. Se asqueaba de sí mismo, por ser en parte algo que odiaba con toda su alma.

Aunque lo comprendía, el rechazo siempre dolía. Lo único que tenía que hacer es que nadie supiera que le dolía.

Para cuando terminó de comer y recoger su bandeja, vio que Levi, que si bien había terminado de comer, estaba hablando con los superiores que a su mesa estaban, por lo que se acercó para pedirle permiso para poder retirarse.

-Capitán-éste paró de hablar y le miró-Ya he terminado. ¿Puedo irme?-Eren pudo ver en el rostro de su superior que se preguntaba a dónde-A la biblioteca-respondió antes de que formulara la pregunta.

-…Está bien.

Eren asintió con la cabeza y salió del comedor.

Primeramente bajó al frío sótano que ahora era su habitación para lavarse los dientes. Se miró en el pequeño espejo que había sobre el lavado y vio su pálido rostro, las mejillas hundidas, las ojeras casi permanentes. Estaba bastante demacrado, lo sabía, pero dado el estilo de vida que llevaba y todo lo que tenía que soportar, tenía hasta buen aspecto.

" _¿Cuándo acabará este tortura…?"_

Al salir de la habitación, se dirigió a las escaleras que ascendían del sótano al primer piso, pero entonces vio que tres soldados bajaban al sótano. En un primer momento se preguntó qué iban a querer hacer en el frío y húmedo sótano. ¿Quizá supervisarle? No, no podía ser… Entonces les vio los rostros, y la ira se encendió en él nuevamente como una llama que nunca se extingue. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de controlarse cuando eran tan fácil sacarle de sus casillas?

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-les increpó, el odio ya destilando de sus palabras-¿Qué queréis?

No conocía sus nombres, ni tampoco le importaban. Pero recordaba sus caras, y lo que le hicieron…o lo que podrían hacerle. Los había evitado, y ahora ellos iban a por él. Quería verlos sufrir…

En aquel momento, la verdad, solo quería matarlos.

-¿Que qué queremos?-habló uno de ellos-Queremos que te largues de la Legión. No eres más que un peligro.

-Un monstruo como tú no debería estar aquí-añadió un segundo soldado.

-Es más, ni siquiera deberías estar vivo. No sé cómo no te mataron en la capital…-apoyó el tercero.

Eren notaba la oscuridad de su interior gritar. Quería atacarlos, hacerles daño, y la verdad es que casi se lo permite hacer, pero sabía que no podía. Por mucho que pudiera odiar a alguien, si es una persona, no podía hacerla daño, y menos ahora que era considerado un medio demonio, ya que solo serviría de excusa para que lo ejecutaran.

Estaba desarmado, y ellos también. Pero sabía que eso no sería un impedimento si cualquiera de ellos, él incluido, quería hacer daño.

-Escuchadme bien-medió sus palabras, conteniendo la rabia que fluía a través de ellas; ansiaba morderse las manos-Como volváis a acercaros a mí, o siquiera hablarme… Os cortaré los brazos. Uno a uno. ¿Os ha quedado claro?

El aparente orgullo y valentía que había teñido antes las palabras de los tres soldados desapareció como si de un tupido velo se tratara, y fue sustituido por el miedo al ver los ojos encendidos de Eren Jaeger. Y Eren se deleitó al ver el miedo que casi los hacía temblar, aun sabiendo que eso estaba mal.

-¿Qué cojones pasa aquí?

Otra figura, más pequeña, había bajado al sótano.

-¡C-Capitán Levi!-los tres soldados se mostraron nerviosos.

En realidad, Levi había oído toda la conversación, que no había sido mucha, al salir del comedor para ir camino a la biblioteca, al pasar por delante de las escaleras que conducían al sótano. Si bien no podía permitir que pudieran hacer cualquier tipo de cosa a Eren Jaeger, tampoco podía dejar que el mocoso los amenazara de aquella manera, porque bien podría ser cierto. La mirada que tenía en esos momentos, la de una bestia embravecida, no hacía más que corroborar esa posibilidad.

-Vosotros tres-éstos se cuadraron-Si no queréis que informe de esto, más os vale salir cagando leches de aquí-afiló la mirada-Y que no vuelva a veros cerca de Eren Jaeger.

-¡S-sí, señor!

Y salieron por patas, casi peleándose por subir las escaleras y salir del lóbrego sótano.

Eren se alegró de que Levi hubiera aparecido. Por un momento temió cumplir su amenaza.

También se dirigió a las escaleras, pero las palabras de Levi le detuvieron.

-¿Qué coño pasa contigo, mocoso?-sonaba furioso.

-Había bajado a lavarme los dientes, y esos tres me han interceptado cuando iba a salir del sótano.

-No me cuentes mierdas, mocoso. No puedes ir por ahí amenazando a soldados veteranos.

Eren enarcó las cejas.

-Solo he respondido en igual medida que sus provocaciones, Capitán.

Otra vez aquel tonillo. Chulo, sardónico, desafiante. Otra vez con su provocación. Eso enervaba a Levi en suma medida.

-Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer, mocoso. Tú no tienes voz ni voto aquí, ¿me oyes? No desde que sabemos que eres un monstruo y estás bajo mi supervisión. No toleraré ese tipo de comportamiento.

" _Monstruo"_ , Eren tragó saliva. ¿Por qué siempre dolía más si era él el que lo decía?

-…Sí, señor.

-Además, debes ser consciente de que muchas personas aquí piensan lo mismo que esos tres soldados, así que más vale que te controles, ¿estamos?

-…Sí, señor.

-Y ahora, sal de aquí tú también. ¿No querías ir a la biblioteca? ¿O acaso quieres pasar más horas de las necesarias en este tugurio de sótano?

-…No, señor.

Ambos se encaminaron a las escaleras, pero Eren estaba dolido, y cabreado, más por las palabras de Levi que por los propios soldados, por lo que dijo algo que no debería haber dicho, y que sin embargo hizo, en el calor del momento. Poco después se arrepentiría de ello. ¿O quizás no?

-¿Y usted también piensa lo mismo, señor? ¿Me odia, o me tiene miedo?-ante aquellas palabras, Levi se detuvo y se giró para encararle; el dolor y la frustración jugaban con las facciones del rostro de Eren-Ja-soltó una carcajada vacía-Supongo que en realidad le doy asco, ¿no es así? Especialmente después de que me besara, a mí, un monstruo, ¿verdad?

Una vez más, el cuerpo de Levi fue más rápido que su propia mente.

Solo supo que aquellas malditas palabras hicieron hervir una vez más su interior, llenándolo de furia y algo más que se negaba a entender o aceptar, haciendo que se abalanzara sobre Eren, como temía haber hecho antes, empujándolo contra la dura y fría pared de piedra del lúgubre sótano, callándolo con sus labios, no soportando que dijera más.

Eren ahogó una exclamación, primero por el golpe contra su espalda, y después por la sorpresa de ver sus labios humedeciéndose una vez más por los de aquel hombre.

Intentó separarse de él, antes de que volviera a sucumbir. Le mordió el labio inferior, haciendo que Levi se separara un instante debido al dolor repentino. Pero aquello solo pareció encenderlo más.

Volvió a arremeter contra su boca, haciendo que la abriera, dejando pasar a su lengua, robándole una vez más el aliento.

Eren lo notaba. Cómo el negro reptaba por su piel ante su corazón desbocado, y le angustió herir a Levi con su poder casi tanto como le angustiaba separarse de él en aquel momento.

Y cuando sus manos, que habían estado haciendo fuerza contra el pecho de Levi, aunque no con mucha voluntad, para alejarle de él, cedieron casi por completo, como estaba cediendo su cuerpo entero, Levi se separó de él.

Con la respiración agitada, Eren casi se vio reflejado en los ojos de Levi.

Levi notaba la pequeña herida de su labio inferior, y también vio las cenefas negras que habían empezado a adornar la clavícula de Eren y llegando casi hasta el mentón. Aun a pesar de eso, Levi se moría por volver a someterle. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Es más, ¿cómo había podido volver a caer? Realmente se estaba volviendo loco, pero…

-No te tengo miedo, Jaeger-le dijo-Ni tampoco asco. Así que no me provoques.

Soltó sus hombros, en los que había hecho fuerza para tenerlo contra la pared, y se separó de él, dirigiéndose escaleras arriba, para salir al bullicio de la rutina de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Cuando le vio desaparecer por las escaleras, las piernas de Eren terminaron por fallar y se deslizó hasta el suelo, notando lo fría que estaba la piedra contra su cuerpo, que parecía arder.

Aún con el recuerdo de aquellos labios y el calor de aquellas manos, Eren contuvo las lágrimas mientras se mordía las manos, notando la sangre y el dolor fluir, para hacer retroceder el negro, pero su corazón seguía golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho, rebelde.

Temió quedarse sin manos de tanto morderlas para intentar controlarse, y no salir tras Levi.

" _¿Cuándo acabará esta tortura…?"_

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Ha entrado en escena el escuadrón de Levi! Y el pobre Eren, no hacen mas que cambiarle de escuadrón…_

 _Debo admitir que la última escena no estaba del todo planeada, pero tenía ganas de que estos dos volvieran a tener este tipo de encontronazos XD Y me encanta Hanji, porque pica a Levi, y además lo hace con Eren jajaja._

 _Por otro lado, respecto a los soldados random, me gusta cuando Eren se pone en modo psicópata XD Pero ya está ahí Levi para controlarle, o para descontrolarse con él :P_

 _Supongo que aún hay cosas que no se terminan de entender bien, pero ya se irán entendiendo según avance el fic (o al menos esa es la intención XD)._

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por todo!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	12. Capítulo XII

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

 _Aquí un nuevo capi! Y además es un poco más largo de lo normal :P_

 _Además, este capi va dedicado a_ _luciakkss_ _:) (espero que tu deseo sea satisfecho con este capi XD Y muchas gracias por comentar siempre!)._

 _Sin más que decir, disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo XII: Determinación resquebrajada**_

-¡Buenos días, Eren! ¿Preparado para los experimentos de matutinos de hoy? ¡Espero que sí!-le saludó la Líder de Escuadrón Hanji aquella mañana, tras una mala noche y un escaso desayuno.

Eren se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. No tenía muchos ánimos tras lo acontecido el día de ayer.

-¿Y el Capitán Levi?-preguntó, con cautela.

-Al parecer tiene mucho papeleo que organizar de la última expedición, a petición de Erwin, así que no creo que pueda venir.

Eren agradeció de corazón que Levi tuviera trabajo que hacer en su despacho, porque eso implicaba que no iba a estar presente en los experimentos, y eso le calmaba en parte.

-Bien, pues empecemos por…-Hanji se cortó a media frase al fijarse en algo-¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos, Eren?

Eren se miró las manos, vendadas. Sabía que lo decía por el simple hecho de que estuvieran vendadas. Le dio un poco de vergüenza que le preguntara al respecto, debido a que se las había mordido tanto la tarde anterior que, aun a pesar de su rápida recuperación por la sangre de demonio, aún no habían terminado de cicatrizar. Aún notaba un ligero puntazo de dolor al mover los dedos. Para su desgracia, hoy no podría practicar con el equipo de maniobras. Y para mayor desgracia, todo eso era por culpa de Levi.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada.

-No es nada. Ayer tuve…un pequeño problema para estar calmado, y bueno…-no quiso decir nada más; más bien, no era capaz-No tardarán en sanar, no supone ningún impedimento. Podemos empezar con los experimentos.

Hanji se le quedó mirando, un tanto interrogante, hasta que al final, lo dejó pasar. Ya había visto e interactuado lo suficiente con él como para saber que cuando Eren no quería hablar, no lo hacía o mentía. Supuso que no podía culparlo. Ellos eran cautos con Eren debido a su poder, así que no veía por qué no iba a hacer él lo mismo a la inversa. A Hanji le pareció algo lógico.

-Está bien. Pues primero vamos a ver…-y empezó a explicarle en que consistirían los experimentos de aquella mañana, mientras Eren se limitaba a dar afirmaciones vagas, casi como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Aquello no era del todo lógico, por el contrario. Como tampoco el hecho de que pareciera estar más preocupado por la presencia o ausencia de Levi.

*.*.*

Intentando no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, y con las manos ya recuperadas, Eren intentó volver a la rutina. A pesar de que por las noches le costaba conciliar el sueño, más ahora que era el único momento en que se permitía pensar en los últimos encontronazos con Levi que habían acabado en beso. Por no hablar de que, a pesar de que desde que empezó a usar nuevamente el poder de demonio ya no sufría alucinaciones, cada vez le suponía un mayor esfuerzo controlarlo. Lo notaba más desatado en su interior, pujando por salir casi a cualquier momento, y eso le inquietaba. No quería que todo se fuera al traste.

Y un día más, otra expedición más allá de los muros.

Empezaba a ser algo preocupante que hubiera avistamiento de hordas más o menos grandes y dispares de demonios con tan poco tiempo de distancia entre sus apariciones, y más cuando se aproximaban tanto a los muros. Por no hablar de cómo había quedado el territorio que antes conformaba el Muro Maria en su interior. Tras la caída de Shiganshina, casi dos años atrás, los demonios se fueron haciendo poco a poco con el territorio antes considerado seguro dentro de las murallas.

El recordar su antiguo hogar y todo lo que perdió aquel día no ayudaba al ánimo de Eren, y menos cuando salían de expedición, pero es precisamente cuando salían de expedición que no podía evitar pensar en esas cosas, lo que los demonios eran capaces de hacer si les dejaban ir a sus anchas. No podían permitir que se repitiera algo semejante. Eren se encargaría de ello. O al menos eso quería, ya que ahora estaba muy limitado de movimientos.

-Ten cuidado.

Terminó de colocarse el equipo y miró a Mikasa, quien le había hablado.

-Lo mismo digo-respondió, dirigiéndose a los establos.

Una parte de él quería quedarse y hablar más con Mikasa, con Armin, con los otros reclutas, pero sabía que no podía… que no debía. Además, los superiores le estaban esperando, y no quería enfadar a Levi, no desde lo que pasó la última vez.

Sacudió la cabeza.

" _Céntrate, Eren"_ , se reprochó a sí mismo.

-¿Listo, Eren?-le preguntó Petra cuando llegó, tirando de las correas de su caballo.

-Sí-asintió Eren, a la vez que se montaba en su caballo.

Los cuatro miembros del escuadrón del Capitán Levi estaban preparados, con el equipo de maniobras colocado, con las riendas de los caballos bien sujetas, y esperaban las órdenes.

Eren no podía evitar mostrarse preocupado y tenso. Creía saber lo que tenía que hacer, pero le horrorizaba la posibilidad de volver a fallar…

Solo de pensarlo sentía náuseas y ganas de vomitar.

-¿Estás bien?

Petra se había acercado a él, todavía montada en su caballo, y le mostraba una cara de ligera preocupación. Una vez más, con aquel comportamiento, le recordaba a su madre. Aun a pesar de que esos recuerdos de su madre se iban evaporando…y en su lugar solo quedaba el recuerdo de la última vez que la vio, su enfado, su dolor, y su último suspiro.

No pudo salvarla. Tampoco al escuadrón de Mina. ¿Es que acaso no era capaz de salvar a nadie…?

-…Estoy bien.

-¿Nervioso, novato?-intervino Auruo-Vamos, no te pongas así. No es la primera vez que sales. Además, no tienes ni que luch…-se mordió la lengua.

Petra le dio un codazo.

-Lo que Auruo quiere decir es que no tienes de qué preocuparte-sonrió-Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, ¿verdad?-buscó la aprobación de sus compañeros.

-Claro-asintió Erd.

-Nosotros nos hacemos cargo de los demonios-dijo Gunther.

Eren no dijo nada. A fin de cuentas, pensaba luchar, aun si eso iba en contra de las órdenes que le habían impuesto. Pero el castigo que pudiera conllevar eso no le preocupaba en absoluto, siempre y cuando consiguiera su objetivo…

-A vuestros puestos-se impuso entonces una voz entre ellos.

-¡Sí, Capitán!-los cuatro adultos no tardaron en seguirlo, y Eren fue tras ellos, colocándose en medio como le dijeron la última vez. Rodeado, protegido, vigilado.

Poco después de que todos los escuadrones se colocaran en sus correspondientes sitios, y tras las órdenes del Comandante Erwin, salieron al galope, alejándose de la seguridad ilusoria de los muros.

Cuando se desplazaron y separaron por flancos según la formación, a Eren le angustió ver que no mucho después empezaron a aparecer demonios y bengalas negras.

El escuadrón de Levi y el propio Levi, siendo que formaban parte del centro de la formación, la posición más segura, no tenían por qué enfrentarse a muchos demonios, y sin embargo Eren tenía la sensación de que se encontraban por el camino con más demonios de los que cabría esperar.

Notaba el cuerpo entumecido debido a la tensión que notaba sobre los hombros. Tenías los sentidos agudizados al máximo, y a pesar de que no le dejaban luchar, siempre estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en caso de que algo se torciera. Pero siempre que presentía demonios (que por desgracia no era siempre), los otros miembros de su escuadrón se encargaban de ellos sin problemas.

-¿Cuánto queda para el punto de reencuentro?-alzó la voz Erd por encima del traqueteo.

-No debería quedar mucho-respondió Petra-Pero no sabemos si podemos reagruparnos todavía, dado que no ha habido bengalas de cambio de rumbo ni nada…

-Hay varias bengalas negras por el flanco derecho-añadió Gunther, mirando el cielo-Y casi diría que parecen acercarse a nuestra posición.

-¿Quieres decir que se ha roto la formación de la derecha?-inquirió Auruo-Si es así, se debería cambiar el rumbo y cerrar el hueco remodelando la formación con otros escuadrones.

-Quizá deberíamos ir a ver si necesitan ayuda-añadió Erd-Según las otras bengalas, ya hay escuadrones que han ido a socorrer, pero… El cielo aún está muy negro.

" _Tienen razón"_ , pensó Eren, mientras veía el humo negro todavía no del todo disipado en el cielo anaranjado del atardecer.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Capitán?-cuestionó Petra.

Todos miraron la espalda de Levi, el cual no había dicho nada hasta el momento.

Pareció meditarlo durante unos instantes.

-El escuadrón de Hanji debería haberse encargado de ayudar a los que lanzaron las bengalas, junto con los escuadrones cercanos-miró por entre los árboles, casi como si esperara verla; no había otro modo de comunicarse que no fuera ir a preguntar-Iré a ver cómo está la situación-miró a sus subordinados-Vosotros vigilad a Jaeger.

" _-Proteged a Eren"_ , Eren no quiso pensarlo mucho.

-¿Irá usted solo, Capitán? Quizá deberíamos…

-¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades?

-No, señor.

-Bien. Entonces haced lo que os he dicho.-dirigió una mirada fugaz a Eren por encima del hombro-Nos reuniremos más adelante.

Y dicho esto, tiró de las riendas de su cabalgadura, y viró a la derecha, perdiéndose entre el amasijo de árboles.

Eren tragó saliva, notando la garganta seca. Intentó respirar con calma, pero sentía que se asfixiaba. Rogaba por no empezar a hiperventilar, pero la expectativa por lo que estaba por venir le estaba consumiendo.

-Por favor, estén atentos-se vio diciendo, claramente angustiado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Eren?-le preguntó Petra-Tranquilo, siempre estamos alerta.

-Debe ser que ahora que se ha ido el Capitán se siente indefenso-bufó Auruo.

-No le hagas caso-dijo Erd-El Capitán es el soldado más fuerte de la Legión, por eso estará bien solo.

-Además, aunque ahora no esté el Capitán aquí, nos tienes a nosotros-dijo Gunther-Ya te lo hemos dicho, te protegerem…-se vio interrumpido.

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo. Y cuando amainó un poco la polvareda que se había levantado, pudieron ver cómo el caballo de Gunther se hallaba sin su jinete y salía huyendo al galope.

Eren contuvo la respiración al ver el cuerpo de Gunther empotrado contra el suelo, la sangre fluyendo como pequeños afluentes de un río rojo y espeso. Contuvo una arcada.

-¡En posición!-no tardó en gritar Petra, mientras cogían sus armas e intentaban hacerse una idea de la situación.

Porque no habían visto nada. Eren ni siquiera lo había presentido, mucho menos verlo. Pero había un demonio ahí con ellos, ahora sí lo sentía.

Desenvainó sus armas, dispuesto a abandonar su montura.

-¡Eren! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos!-le gritaron.

Aun a pesar de acabar de perder a un compañero, mantenían una calma aparente y la guardia alta. Sin duda, unos muy buenos soldados.

Eren apretó la mandíbula.

-¡No!-bramó-¡Lucharé!

Y dicho esto, se impulsó con el gas.

La tremenda polvareda levantada por el golpe que debió dar el demonio (¿o eran varios?) y el hecho de que varios árboles se desplazaran y cayeran debido al impacto, reducían muchísimo la visibilidad.

-¿¡Cuántos son!?-escuchó gritar a Erd.

" _Solo uno"_ , pensó Eren, sabiendo la respuesta.

Solo un demonio mayor podía ser tan listo como para acercarse sin que se percataran hasta tenerle lo suficientemente cerca, por no hablar del hecho de que había provocado una distracción, y eran incapaces de saber su ubicación. No hasta que volviera a atacar. Y si volvía a hacerlo…

En aquella ocasión, con la herida palpitante del terror pasado que quería evitar, Eren no dudó en desatar su poder. Además, estaba casi seguro de que podría atraerlo con su poder. Los malditos demonios no paraban de ir tras él desde que portaba aquella sangre de demonio.

Entonces le olió, y un segundo después entró en su campo de visión.

" _Mierda"_

Fue embestido y acabó cayendo al suelo, rodando y clavándose la grava. Se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo y se alzó una vez más, no haciendo caso al dolor palpitante y al inconfundible olor de su propia sangre.

Apenas era capaz de escuchar nada que no fueran los gemidos del monstruo que ahora se alzaba imponente y los zarpazos que daba, mermando la densidad del bosque, arrancando y tirando árboles. Una vez más, la visibilidad era prácticamente nula. Iba a ser difícil acabar con él.

Eren observó como sus compañeros de escuadrón se coordinaban y atacaban, aun incluso casi a ciegas, y sin necesidad de decir nada. Estaban completamente compenetrados.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Eren dejó que el negro envolviera sus cuchillas, haciéndolas más grandes, más letales.

Arremetió contra el demonio, notando cómo cortaba carne. Pero para él, el demonio ahora no era más que una masa oscura debido al polvo y a la propia oscuridad que rodeada al demonio. Tenían que dar con su cabeza para poder acabar con él, o por lo menos con sus extremidades para limitarle el movimiento.

Pero la destrucción que provocaba a su alrededor y sus gritos, de forma completamente deliberada, no les permitía actuar como deberían.

Eren lo notaba. El propio poder que le consumía, reptando por su cuerpo, expandiéndose. Sus sentidos se agudizaron todavía más y fue capaz de dar con el demonio.

Cortó todo lo que se le puso por el camino, viendo cómo se desprendían trozos de carne negra que empezaba a humear. El vapor que desprendía la carne cortada tampoco ayudaba a la visibilidad, pero a Eren eso ya no le importaba.

Recibió un fuerte golpe en el costado. Intentó anclarse a un árbol, pero sus ganchos se enredaron y acabó nuevamente en el suelo, quedando sin respiración por unos instantes.

Tosió y escupió, notando el dolor surcarle cada fibra de su cuerpo, al igual que lo hacía la sangre de demonio. Temía que se fuera a descontrolar, pero la necesitaba para seguir luchando.

Una vez más, se puso en pie y alzó el vuelo. Por suerte, los árboles del bosque no eran lo suficientemente pequeños como para que no pudieran usarlos para moverse con el equipo, y tampoco lo suficientemente grande como para que la caída les matara. Aunque Eren estaba seguro que, de no tener esos poderes, tras las caídas que había sufrido, habría sido incapaz de moverse porque tendría varios huesos rotos. Como podría pasarle a sus compañeros.

Claro. Por eso estaba usando ese poder. Para matar a aquel demonio mayor y proteger a unos soldados, que si bien eran de los mejores, seguían siendo tan solo humanos.

Con la rabia desatada y alimentada por la sangre de demonio que fluía por sus venas y que teñía su cuerpo de negro, Eren arremetió una y otra vez contra el demonio. Dio con sus piernas, y las cortó. Dio con sus brazos, y los cortó. Y por fin, dio con su cabeza. Con un grito desgarrando su garganta, con las cuchillas imbuidas de halos negros, cortó la cabeza del demonio de un solo tajo, que cayó al suelo, junto con el resto del cuerpo, mientras se empezaba a evaporar.

Eren aterrizó en el suelo, al lado del cuerpo desmembrado del demonio, mientras intentaba regular la respiración.

En aquel momento, fue consciente del silencio.

Ahora que había caído el demonio, ni gritos ni destrucción empañaban el ambiente. Solo el ligero rumor que hacía su cuerpo al evaporarse, y la agitación de la respiración y del pecho de Eren, que palpitaban en sus oídos.

Y nada más. Ni sonido de acero, ni gas propulsándose, ni ganchos moviéndose por entre los árboles que aún quedaban en pie.

" _No"_

Eren volvió a poner su equipo en marcha, olisqueando y buscando la presencia de los otros soldados.

Entonces encontró al primero de ellos.

-¡Petra!

Bajó al suelo nuevamente y se acercó a ella rápidamente, que estaba junto a un árbol.

A pesar de la sangre de su rostro, a pesar de la mirada perdida, a pesar de la rigidez del cuerpo, Eren se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, y alargó la mano con la intención de tomarla el pulso en el cuello. Pero los halos negros que emanaban de sus manos le impidieron tocarle la piel. Es más, le hizo sin querer un pequeño corte en el cuello. Salieron un par de gotas de sangre, pero Petra no se movió.

Eren empezó a temblar.

-No. No, no, no, no, no… No, por favor.

Alzó la vista, y mientras se disipaba el polvo levantado, permitiéndole ver mejor, no mucho más allá vislumbró los cuerpos de Erd y Auruo, y no le hizo falta acercarse a ellos para saber que estaban igual de muertos que la persona que tenía al lado y Gunther, que yacía destrozado un poco más allá.

Quiso calmarse, pero se vio incapaz.

El poder fluía a través de él y no era capaz de controlarlo. La desesperación que sentía en aquellos momentos echaba por tierra todo por lo que creía estar luchando.

Apretó las manos en forma de puños, mientras notaba como su propio poder le hacía pequeñas heridas.

La furia le consumía de igual manera que esa desesperación, mientras notaba cómo su determinación se resquebrajaba.

¿Es que daba igual cuánto lo intentara? ¿No significaba nada lo que hacía? ¿No podía cambiar nada? ¿De qué servía sufrir aquel infierno nuevamente para no conseguir absolutamente nada?

-Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda…-mascullaba, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Jaeger.

Alzó la cabeza y vio al Capitán Levi a su lado.

Eren se incorporó de inmediato y las palabras fluyeron de él antes siquiera de pensarlo.

-¡Lo siento!-exclamó, angustiado-Lo siento tanto… Yo… Debería haber sido capaz de protegerles, yo…-desvió la mirada al cadáver de Petra-Joder-masculló-¡Aun a pesar de haber usado estos malditos poderes, no he podido hacer nada por evitarlo…!

Levi cerró los ojos un instante e inspiró hondo, intentando permanecer tranquilo. Tener el cadáver de uno de sus mejores compañeros cerca no ayudaba en absoluto.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Eren, que parecía desquiciado al respecto. Había más negro que piel en su cuerpo. Una vez más, vio cómo uno de sus ojos viraba de color, a un rojo carmesí, del mismo color que adornaba su cara y ropa ensangrentada.

-…Tomaste una decisión-dijo, con voz pausada-Elegiste lo que creíste que era mejor, aun si incluso iba en contra de las órdenes que se te habían dado. Decidiste, para intentar no arrepentirte.

-¡No lo entiende!-gritó Eren, mucho más alterado que su superior-¡Claro que me arrepiento! ¡Debería haberlo evitado! ¡Debería haberles protegido! ¡Pero daba igual que usara mis poderes o no! ¡Han muerto de todas formas! ¡Y es mi culpa! Es mi culpa, mi culpa…-ahogó un sollozo, mientras la furia se iba disipando y la tristeza y el dolor empezaban a imperar.

Levi realmente no lo entendía. ¿Por qué estaba tan afectado? Eren consiguió mantener más la compostura cuando murió su primer escuadrón. Es más... ¿Por qué se culpaba de aquella manera?

-No es tu culpa, Jaeger. Murieron en acto de servicio, como cualquier otro soldado.

Eren le dirigió una mirada envenenada, o al menos eso parecía, al menos porque ese ojo rojo le hacía parecer más salvaje y peligroso. Por no hablar de que había pequeños halos oscuros a su alrededor y que las cenefas negras seguían extendiéndose. Pronto llegarían a su otro ojo.

A Eren le sacaba de quicio la aparente tranquilidad de Levi. Sabía perfectamente que le dolía la muerte de su escuadrón, de unos de los pocos amigos con los que contaba, pero aun así era capaz de mantenerse calmado, analizando la situación, y era capaz de decirle aquellas cosas. ¡Ni siquiera le culpaba al respecto! Levi no entendía nada… No entendía que Eren había perdido la poco esperanza que tenía de poder hacer algo por aquellos que le importaban.

Por eso, su determinación se resquebrajó por completo, y se derrumbó.

Levi, con un nudo en la garganta y no mostrando el dolor que le provocaba haber perdido a su escuadrón, miró cómo Eren lloraba en silencio. Había completa desolación en su rostro. La rabia se había evaporado, como el demonio del cual ya quedaba poco, y que Levi había visto cómo Eren lo había matado. No había llegado a tiempo. Quizá él sí podría haber hecho algo…

Cuando fue en apoyo hacia el flanco derecho, y se encontró con otros escuadrones, más o menos enteros, fue informado que todo aquel destrozo había sido provocado por un demonio mayor, el cual se dirigía en la dirección por la que él había venido. Seguramente atraído por Eren, llegó a pensar. Pero para cuando quiso volver al lado de su escuadrón, solo vio cadáveres conocidos para luego encontrarse con Eren despachando al demonio, como si él mismo fuera un demonio. Con una velocidad y una fuerza inhumana, pero aun así lo suficientemente humano como para correr en pos de sus compañeros para ver si aún estaban con vida, inútilmente.

Vio lágrimas cristalinas salir de uno de sus ojos, y sangre del que estaba rojo. Parecía un demonio…pero su sufrimiento se le antojaba tan humano que fue incapaz de verle como un monstruo.

Desvió la mirada, y guardó las armas, las cuales habían estado desenfundadas en caso de que tuviera que reducir a Eren por si el poder demoníaco se le iba de las manos. Pero ahora le veía tan apagado que no creía que fuera necesario.

-Tenemos que reagruparnos ahora que ha caído ese demonio mayor-hizo una pausa, todavía manteniendo la compostura como adulto y veterano que era-Iré a buscar caballos.-volvió a mirarle-Y tú deberías calmarte. No querrás que nadie te vea con ese aspecto, ¿verdad?

Eren se limitó a enjugarse las lágrimas, solo consiguiendo manchar su cara todavía más de sangre.

Se miró las manos, negras y rojas casi a partes iguales.

Casi podía oír la horrible risa de aquel demonio, tiempo atrás…

" _-Todo depende de ti"_

Asintió en silencio.

*.*.*

En aquella expedición, cayeron decenas y decenas de soldados, como hacía tiempo que no ocurría. Lo más triste es que la mayoría de aquellas muertes habían sido provocadas por un solo demonio. Y si bien Eren había sido aquel que le había derrotado, poco importaba para muchos de los soldados doloridos y resentidos, que le dirigían miradas y palabras cargadas de odio y rencor.

-Mira su piel… Es negra.

-Ya te lo dije. No es más que un asqueroso demonio.

-Ha vuelto a caer el escuadrón en el que estaba… ¿Y si está maldito?

-¿Y si los ha matado él?

Pero Eren, sentado como estaba en un caballo, sujetando las riendas, quieto, esperando por la orden de retirada, no les escuchaba.

Hacía tiempo que había desconectado. Había hecho lo posible por tranquilizarse, y si bien había conseguido retraer bastante el negro que tintaba su piel, aún era perfectamente visible, pero no se veía con fuerzas para más.

Sumido en su pequeña burbuja de tristeza, todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor le daba completamente igual.

-Tiene la mirada perdida-comentó Hanji-Parece que le ha impactado más que la última vez.

-No es solo eso-dijo Levi-¿No lo ves? Está completamente hundido. Y se culpa de lo que ha pasado.

-¿Y eso por qué? No debería hacerlo.

-No lo sé-negó con la cabeza-Pero…esperemos que se recupere, o la baza que creía tener la humanidad desaparecerá.

Hanji apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Esperemos.

*.*.*

Eren apenas fue consciente de si alguien le había hablado directamente. Solo supo que cuando quiso darse cuenta, había entregado el equipo y estaba en el pequeño baño del sótano intentando desprenderse la sangre seca de la piel, mientras veía cómo el negro iba desapareciendo poco a poco también.

Cuando tuvo la cena delante de él, sentado a la mesa, aún rodeado de unos reclutas que parecían preocupados por él, sentía ganas de vomitar.

-Eren… Deberías comer algo.

-Sí, no es bueno que no lo hagas.

-Deberías recuperar fuerzas.

Pero Eren no respondía a nada, ni siquiera hacía gesto alguno que indicara que los había escuchado.

Terminó por levantarse de la silla, sin tocar nada, y salió del comedor.

Levi chascó la lengua, molesto, dejando su cena a medias, y fue tras él.

Le siguió sin decir nada, para ver cómo se encerraba en el sótano.

Levi casi tuvo el impulso de decirle algo. Porque Eren ni siquiera había querido estar presente en la quema de los cuerpos, a modo de última despedida de aquellos que no volverán.

Pero cada vez entendía menos al mocoso, y pensando en cómo se sentía él mismo, prefirió dejarle solo. A fin de cuentas, él mismo quería estar solo para intentar sobrellevar el dolor, llevándolo de forma permanente tatuado en la piel en forma de cicatrices que nunca se irán, hasta que no serán más que un recuerdo constante de lo que una vez fue. Así es como había conseguido sobrevivir Levi tantas muertes.

Llevaría el peso de la muerte de sus compañeros encima, como tantos otros, mientras el título "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" apretaba más su cuello.

Justo cuando llegó a los pies de las escaleras, le pareció oír un sollozo hueco proveniente del sótano.

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente, Levi fue al sótano, esperando por despertarle, pero se lo encontró sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? ¿Había permanecido en vela toda la noche? A juzgar por las ojeras, más pronunciadas, y la rojez de sus ojos, había estado despierto o llorando a partes iguales.

-Prepárate, Jaeger.

Sin responder, sin mirarle, Eren se incorporó de la cama y obedeció.

*.*.*

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores. No en lo que respecta a Eren Jaeger.

Hacía todo lo que le ordenaban. Limpieza. Experimentos. Entrenamiento. Pero estaba completamente ausente.

Apenas respondía con gestos y monosílabos. Y las pocas personas con las que solía interaccionar pensaron que quizá había que darle más tiempo y espacio para que volviera a ser el de siempre.

Levi no lo soportaba.

Era como estar con una persona completamente distinta. Y si bien lo que antes le atraía de Eren, ese ímpetu, esa impertinencia, esos ojos tan vivos y desafiantes, se habían evaporado y solo habían dejado un cascarón vacío. Levi casi temía que la sangre de demonio que tenía en su interior lo estuviera consumiendo ya en su totalidad.

" _-Si no lo uso, me pudre el cerebro, haciendo que me vuelva loco, y me deteriora el cuerpo. Y, si lo uso, a la larga, mi cuerpo terminará por fallar, y será consumido.-dirigió una fugaz mirada a Levi para luego dirigir la mirada a la punta de sus botas-Así que no se preocupen, porque de un modo u otro, terminaré muriendo por esta sangre de demonio, tarde o temprano."_

Eso le había dicho Eren hace un tiempo, y ahora realmente le preocupaba que fuera así. Pero, ¿por qué demonios iba a preocuparle de aquella manera? No tenía sentido.

Por lo que, cada vez que le veía así, más se enfadaba. Y, como siempre, su paciencia tenía un límite.

-Jaeger-le llamó.

Eren se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y se giró para mirarle, aunque realmente no parecía hacerlo.

-… ¿Sí, Capitán?-Eren se preguntó si era por la habitación que acababa de limpiar; quizá quería que volviera a limpiarla, no sería tan raro.

-Estoy harto de toda esta mierda-le espetó.

Eren le miró sin entender.

Levi se acercó a él, amenazador, y una vez más, como una especie de ritual que no podían evitar hacer, Levi le agarró y lo empujó contra la pared del solitario pasillo.

-Me refiero a toda esta mierda de autocompasión-siguió, ira destilando de sus palabras y de sus brazos, que le agarraban fuertemente, impidiéndole moverse-Todos los que estamos aquí hemos sufrido muertes de amigos, compañeros, amantes… ¿Qué te hace distinto de los demás para que puedas sumirte en tu propia burbuja, como si ya no te importara una mierda todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor? ¿Es por tu sangre de demonio? No me hagas reír, mocoso.

Levi esperó que se resistiera, como siempre. Que intentara librarse de su agarre, como siempre. Que le gritara, que despotricara, que le replicara, como siempre. Pero Eren se limitó a mirarlo con ojos cansados y no respondió.

Levi apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

-No es tu maldita culpa lo que pasó. ¿De qué serviría culparte?-siguió diciendo, buscando algún indicio de respuesta por parte de Eren-¿Es que no lo soportas? Creí que habías aguantado mierdas peores. La caída de tu ciudad natal, Shiganshina. Otras muertes de compañeros. Hambruna. Que te trataran como un maldito animal y engendro cuando se conocieron tus poderes. Y, ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué ahora no eres capaz de hacerte el fuerte, mocoso de mierda? ¿Qué coño te ha pasado?

Entonces, Eren respondió, con un hilo de voz.

-…Porque…lo he vuelto a perder todo… En lo que creía… En lo que quería conseguir…-su voz era áspera, apagada, destrozada-No sirve de nada que intente hacer algo…

Aquella depresión solo enfurecía más a Levi. Es como si quisiera recuperar a su mocoso de siempre. Y no conseguirlo le estaba volviendo loco, una vez más.

-Entonces…-empezó a decir, soltando los brazos de Eren y en su lugar agarrando con ambas manos el cuello de Eren-¿Crees que sería mejor si murieras?

" _¿Morir?"_ , Eren lo deseaba tanto… ¿Podría así descansar en paz de una vez?

Eren pareció por fin reaccionar de algún modo, pero no como esperaba Levi. No, en absoluto.

Alargó las manos para tocar las de Levi, haciendo más presión, notando cómo le faltaba ligeramente el aire.

-Máteme.

Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Levi se sentía abrumado. Aquel mocoso nunca hacía nada que le resultara predecible. Es más, siempre iba contra toda lógica que se le ocurriera.

De un manotazo, se libró de las manos de Eren y le soltó el cuello, para luego darle una patada y tirarlo al suelo.

Le dio varias patadas más, desahogándose de algo que no entendía.

Había visto a otros soldados venirse debajo de aquella manera. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no soportaba ver así a Eren Jaeger?

Eren pudo toser y volver a respirar cuando la lluvia de golpes cesó.

Levi le agarró del pelo y le obligó a mirarle a la cara. Aquello le trajo recuerdos de un juicio que se le hacía muy lejano.

-Escúchame, Eren Jaeger-dijo, con voz grave-No se te ocurra pensar ni por un momento en morir. Porque de morir, será por mi mano. Y solo morirás cuando realmente lo merezcas. Así que, deja de ser un maldito cadáver andante y sobreponte de una jodida vez.

Le soltó y le dejó allí tirado.

Con la vista algo nublada debido al dolor, Eren vio perderse su figura al final del pasillo, sus palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza.

Eren se levantó, con algo de esfuerzo, hasta ponerse en pie, aún con la vista clavada en la dirección por la que se había ido Levi.

Lo que acababa de pasar le traía recuerdos lejanos. Cuando creyó perderlo todo, y hubo una persona que le dio un empujón para seguir viviendo por algo.

La determinación que creía por completo destruida, contra todo pronóstico, aún se hallaba en pie. Tambaleante, pero no caída del todo.

" _-Y solo morirás cuando realmente lo merezcas."_

Es cierto. Aún no lo había perdido todo.

Todavía le quedaba…una última oportunidad.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Quería drama por la muerte del escuadrón de Levi, pues toma drama jajajaja XD Ya estaba planeado, pero aun así me ha dado mucha penita, más que nada por lo abajo que se viene el pobre Eren T-T Por suerte, parece que Levi le ha abierto los ojos… (me ha encantado esa última escena, y eso que no la tenía así pensada en un primer momento XD)._

 _Qué le deparará ahora…? *parece que nada bueno, por cómo suena, no? XD Que mala soy… jajajaja (intento de risa malévola)*_

 _Si quieren saberlo, ya saben, alimenten este fic y a su autora con reviews :P_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar! Me animan a seguir escribiendo!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	13. Capítulo XIII

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

 _Yo de temporada de exámenes finales, y aun así, he me aquí con un nuevo capi jajaja XD Por no hablar de que tendría que actualizar otros fics…_

 _Tras el empujoncito que le da Levi, Eren por fin parece sobreponerse a la pérdida de otro escuadrón. Qué pasará ahora…?_

 _La verdad es que este capi me ha salido bastante más largo de lo que esperaba, y puede que se deba a que, señoras y señores, *redoble de tambores*, este es el_ _ **último capítulo de la primera parte**_ _del fic! *toque de platillos* Pero no alarmarse! Eso simplemente significa que el próximo capi será el primero de la segunda parte XD_

 _Bueno, no me enrollo más, disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo XIII: Última oportunidad.**_

Se sentía extraño, aunque quizá no más que de costumbre.

En aquella ocasión, técnicamente hablando, no podía ser reasignado a otro escuadrón como la última vez, dado que ahora estaba bajo la supervisión del Capitán Levi. Claro que, en este caso, el propio Capitán había acabado sin su escuadrón. Estaban muertos.

" _Por mi culpa"_

Si bien la culpa le seguía carcomiendo por dentro, gracias a un empujón por parte de Levi que no creía que necesitara tanto, Eren hizo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para sobreponerse. Porque no todo estaba perdido. No todavía.

Eren debía admitir que no se esperaba que el nuevo escuadrón de Levi estuviera compuesto por su antiguo escuadrón, liderado por Armin, al que se unió tras la caída de su primer escuadrón, liderado por la buena de Mina, que hacía ya tiempo que yacía muerta. Eren no hacía más que sumar cadáveres a su espalda, notando cómo el peso le anclaba al suelo. Casi podía oír sus susurros, sus pasos. Pensó que quizá estaba volviendo a caer en la locura. A fin de cuentas, desde que empezó a usar sus poderes de un modo más o menos habitual debido a los experimentos, las alucinaciones que le pudrían el cerebro habían cesado, por lo que lo que creía oír no podía ser verdad. Quizá se estaba volviendo loco de por sí, sin tener en cuenta el veneno de demonio.

-Volvemos a estar en el mismo escuadrón-Armin le sonrió-Aunque esta vez no lo lidere yo, espero que trabajemos bien juntos.

Por supuesto, el bueno de Armin nunca pensaría ni diría lo que la mayoría de los soldados decían últimamente a sus espaldas y no tan a sus espaldas. Quizá buscaban provocarle de verdad para que perdiera el control y darles una excusa factible para que le cortaran el cuello.

Era una idea bastante tentadora. La muerte se le hacía como una especie de sueño que nunca llegó a creer que desearía y que creía que nunca se cumpliría. Sin embargo, sí que sabía que se cumpliría. Y aunque quisiera acabar con todo su sufrimiento, lo cual quizá sería demasiado fácil, pensó que, visto lo visto, debía intentarlo una vez más antes de expirar su último aliento.

" _-Y solo morirás cuando realmente lo merezcas."_

Las palabras de Levi reverberaban en su cabeza como el eco de una cueva, como la oscuridad que se arrastraba por las paredes internas de su cuerpo, esperando por cualquier abertura para escapar.

Eren sabía que no se merecía morir. No en ese sentido. Es que él _debía_ morir, quisiera o no. Pero si llegaba a ser en vano, hubiera preferido morir desde un primer momento antes que volver a pasar por un completo infierno en completa soledad.

-…Sí-respondió.

-Parece que se ha recuperado un poco-comentó Armin, viendo a Eren salir de la estancia para ir a limpiar la siguiente.

-Sí-asintió Mikasa-Me alegro.

-Oye, oye-intervino Connie-¿Estás seguros de que no pasará nada porque vuelva a estar en nuestro escuadrón?

-Nos ha elegido el Capitán Levi como su nuevo escuadrón. Es un honor. Y sí, eso implica estar en el mismo escuadrón que Eren. ¿Cuál es el problema?-respondió Armin.

-Es que, dado lo que ha pasado en las últimas expediciones, algunos dicen…-Connie calló, y miró a sus otros dos compañeros, como buscando apoyo ante lo dicho.

Sasha, la cual se había sacado una patata a saber de dónde (ya ninguno se sorprendía ni preguntaba al respecto), negó con la cabeza, como diciendo que ella no quería opinar al respecto. Por otro lado, por supuesto, Jean sí que intervino.

-Todos dicen que está maldito. Y eso obviando que tiene los poderes de un demonio.

Mikasa le fulminó con la mirada. Jean retiró la mirada y pareció achantarse un poco al respecto.

-Vamos, tranquilos-habló una vez más Armin, con voz apaciguadora-Todo va a ir bien, ya lo veréis.

*.*.*

-¿Todo bien, Eren?

Eren cerró la mano en forma de puño y disipó los halos negros.

-Sí, claro-respondió, algo confuso por la pregunta, teniendo en cuenta que no había habido ningún problema durante los experimentos de aquel día.-¿Por qué?

Hanji sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Nada! Solo me alegra tenerte de vuelta, muchacho-rió, dándole palmaditas amistosas en la espalda, lo cual en realidad incomodaba mucho a Eren.

-Mm…-se mordió el labio inferior y no dijo nada ante aquello.

Hanji realmente se alegraba de ver que Eren había salido de su ensimismamiento y que parecía haberse recobrado tras la dura muerte de otro escuadrón en el que había estado. Además, con los experimentos, había podido comprobar que, ahora que volvía a estar más centrado, lo controlaba mejor, lo que le daba idea a Hanji de la necesidad de un gran control no solo físico, sino mental, por parte de Eren para usar la sangre de demonio a voluntad. Y eso tenía muchísimo mérito. Si bien es cierto que nunca antes se había encontrado con una situación del todo similar, sabía que no todo el mundo sería capaz de soportar lo que estaba soportando Eren.

No se podía siquiera imaginar cómo debió ser al principio. Cuando Eren no tenía ni idea de lo que poblaba en su interior como un parásito, y cuando no sabía siquiera cómo controlarlo para no herir a nadie.

¿Cuánto había tenido que soportar solo por el simple hecho de mantener ese poder encerrado? Aun incluso sabiendo, al menos ahora, que eso perjudicaría su cordura de manera más severa, viendo cosas que nadie más veía.

Hanji creyó entender por qué Levi parecía tan interesado en Eren.

Suspiró.

-Bien, Eren, creo que por hoy es suficiente-amplió la sonrisa-¡Mañana seguiremos!

*.*.*

Eren no respiró tranquilo desde el momento en que atravesaron las grandes puertas del muro hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en el cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Todo había ido bien. Al menos, en lo que respecta a su escuadrón.

Había sido la primera expedición que hacían al exterior del muro Rose con un nuevo escuadrón, aún bajo el mando de Levi.

Claro que, en realidad, debió haber sido así la última vez. Porque ellos estaban en la considerada posición más segura de la formación, y a no ser que algún demonio consiguiera evadir los flancos de la formación que rodeaban esa posición, no tendrían por qué tener problemas.

Eren desmontó de su caballo y fue a llevarlo a los establos, con los otros reclutas.

Echó una mirada fugaz a Levi, que se hallaba hablando con la Líder Hanji y el Comandante Erwin. Desvió la mirada. Escuchó un pequeño relincho de su caballo.

Le echaba tanto de menos…que era casi como si se tratara de un dolor físico. Como la sangre de demonio. Como todas las cicatrices que poblaban su cuerpo. Como los cadáveres que llevaba a cuestas.

Bien podría deshacerse de todo. Pero aún no…

" _Un último esfuerzo. Solo un último esfuerzo, Eren…"_ , se dijo en su fuero interno.

Tras ello, quizá, por fin, pudiera descansar.

*.*.*

-¡Día libre!-corearon muchos de los reclutas.

Mikasa miró a Eren. Al ver su rostro taciturno, supo que daba igual intentarlo, así que no lo hizo. Hacía tiempo que nadie le invitaba a ir con ellos a Trost, a alejarse un poco del olor a muerte sentenciada que había impregnado casi de manera permanente en las paredes de aquel cuartel, a intentar fingir por un momento que no tenían preocupación alguna más allá de no poder ver el horizonte por culpa de unos altos muros. No lo intentó, porque Eren siempre diría no.

Tras el desayuno, y cuando prácticamente todos los reclutas se hubieron ido (la estela de Mina y los que no estaban seguía siendo un duro latigazo), Eren pidió permiso para usar el equipo de maniobras en la zona de entrenamiento.

Levi se le quedó mirando ante la petición.

Aunque aquel mocoso aún distaba de ser el de hacía unos meses, cuando lo conoció, debía admitir que era un alivio ver que había recapacitado. Aunque su lista de prioridades seguía siendo la misma: ser más fuerte para matar demonios.

Levi pensó en cómo le miraba la gente a él. El por qué le habían dado aquel título tan ostentoso como el de soldados más fuerte de la humanidad. Sí, quizá fuera fuerte, puede que el más fuerte de todos los soldados que ahora mismo vivían. Pero, con la experiencia, Levi sabía que, por muy fuerte que fuera una persona, si no era capaz de proteger lo que era considerado importante, era en realidad tan fuerte como el más débil.

Contuvo un suspiro.

-Está bien. Puedes usar el equipo.

Ante la afirmación, Eren hizo un ligero sentimiento con la cabeza, a la vez que se llevaba el puño al pecho, y se retiraba del despacho de Levi.

Fue al almacén a coger uno de los equipos de maniobras. Y tras colocárselo, cogió y llenó muchos tanques de gas. Pensaba pasar horas entrenando, de ser posible.

Si por él fuera, lucharía hasta que su cuerpo reventara.

Quizá no quede tanto para eso.

*.*.*

-¡Hola, Levi!-le saludó al encontrárselo en uno de los pasillos.

-Hanji-se limitó a decir éste, ligeramente molesto pero ya acostumbrado a la desproporcionada emoción con que casi siempre hablaba aquella mujer.

-¿Has visto a Eren?

Levi frunció el ceño.

-No desde hace horas. ¿Por qué? Se supone que está entrenando…

-Oh, tranquilo, Levi-Hanji rió, ante la repentina inquietud de su compañero-Lo digo precisamente por eso-Levi la miró sin entender-Ya es la hora de la comida, y que yo sepa, sigue entrenando. Y veo que debe llevar horas haciéndolo…

Levi aceleró el paso y se acercó a una de las ventanas que daba hacia el campo de entrenamiento de la Legión.

Desde esa distancia, lo único que pudo ver Levi fue un montón de tanques de gas esparcidos por el suelo, indicativo de que debían hallarse vacíos. Y entre la arboleda que rodeaba el cuartel, podía oír el sonido de engranajes de los demonios de madera y los ganchos del equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

-¡Vaya!-Hanji silbó-Esos son unos cuantos tanques de gas… Ahora entiendo cómo ha podido aguantar tanto tiempo entrenando. Aun así… No debería hacer eso. Debe estar sobrecargando su cuerpo, y más en su caso, eso puede resultar peligroso-a pesar del comentario, no lo dijo con mala intención, solo constatando un hecho.

Entonces, de entre las sombras de los árboles emergió Eren. Y a juzgar por el hecho de ir andando, debía habérsele acabado el gas nuevamente.

Levi y Hanji se fijaron en que se dirigía a un árbol, en el que había unas cuantas bombonas de gas apiladas, más recogidas que las otras, por lo que éstas aún debían estar llenas.

Eren se quitó las que portaba y se colocó otras dos nuevas.

-Jaeger.

Eren se tensó por instinto, y alzó la vista, para ver a dos de sus superiores observándole desde una de las ventanas abiertas.

Eren se acercó un poco para que así pudieran oírle.

-¿Ocurre algo, Capitán?

El sudor le pegaba la camisa y el pelo al cuerpo, y pudieron ver que un poco de negro teñía sus muñecas, pero no parecían extenderse más allá hacia las manos. Debía ser porque se encontraba exhausto, y aun así, pensaba continuar…

-Es la hora de la comida-le dijo.

Eren giró la cabeza hacia las bombonas de gas. Aún le quedaban para aguantar unas horas más.

-Voy a seguir entrenando-dijo, aun a riesgo de que el Capitán le gritara; y no descartaba algún golpe más tarde, cuando le tuviera más a mano.

Levi afiló la mirada.

-Si se termina el horario de comida, te quedas sin comida. ¿Entiendes, mocoso?

-Sí, señor.

-Tsk.

Levi chascó la lengua, una vez más molesto debido a Eren Jaeger, y se alejó de la ventana.

-Ja, ja, ja-rió Hanji-Este chico desde luego es un caso. Pasa de un extremo a otro. De no hacer nada a matarse a entrenar. Quizá tenga trastornos de personalidad… Y puede que se deba a la sangre de demonio… Mm… ¿Tú qué opinas, Levi?

-Que haga lo que quiera.

" _No tiene nada que ver conmigo"_ , le hubiera gustado añadir.

Pero eso era una gran mentira. Y no pensaba aguantar las burlas al respecto por parte de Hanji. Por eso prefirió callar.

*.*.*

Un par de horas después, Eren se sentía al límite de su propio cuerpo, sin siquiera haber utilizado sus poderes, y aun así lo notaba pujando por salir. Tenía que dejarlo o podría salírsele de las manos por estar demasiado exhausto como para controlarlo.

Recogió todos los tanques vacíos y fue a dejarlos en el almacén, junto con su equipo, el cual necesitaría algo de mantenimiento después de tantas horas de uso.

En cierta forma, tras tantos días de apatía, se sentía bien liberar energía.

Bajó al sótano, a su habitación, y se bañó.

Vio el agua fluir mientras se lavaba. Cerró los ojos intentando encontrar algo de paz y tranquilidad. Se frotó el cuerpo con fuerza, por costumbre (para sacar sangre seca y barro, principalmente), y empezó a notar que el agua era más viscosa que de costumbre.

Abrió los ojos y vio la sangre fluir, la sangre embadurnar su cuerpo, y el olor por fin penetrando por sus fosas nasales.

Apretó las manos en forma de puños, mientras miraba fijamente la sangre que cubría su cuerpo en la bañera.

Pero de sus heridas no salía sangre alguna, y mucho menos aquella cantidad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

" _No es real. No es real. No es real…",_ se repitió aquello infinidad de veces, como un mantra, hasta ser capaz de creérselo.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio cómo lo que antes era rojo, ahora era transparente. Porque no era más que agua.

Se llevó las manos, negras, a la cara.

Porque no solo su cuerpo estaba llegando a su límite. Sino también su mente.

Sentía que se perdía a sí mismo, de una manera casi tangible. Y eso le asustaba. Le asustaba muchísimo.

" _Un último esfuerzo. Solo un último esfuerzo, Eren…"_

*.*.*

Por supuesto, el horario de la comida había terminado hacía unas horas, por lo que no podría comer nada hasta la cena.

No le preocupaba demasiado. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar hambre. Además, en aquella ocasión estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía hambre.

Quizá era algo inconsciente por su parte, el haber entrenado durante tantas horas seguidas, pero para él, era como un ultimátum. Sabía que iba a ser el último entrenamiento que pudiera tener, al menos de forma individual, por lo que había querido aprovecharlo al máximo.

Cansado y sin nada mejor que hacer como estaba, se dirigió a la pequeña biblioteca y se dejó caer en el desgastado sofá que allí había. Vio la luz anaranjada del atardecer culebrear con las nubes para poder llegar hasta la ventana. Se quedó un rato así, mirando por la ventana, vislumbrando el muro a lo lejos, en el horizonte.

Ah… Sería bonito poder ver qué hay más allá. Aunque fuera un sueño el cual desechó hacía demasiado tiempo, porque sabía que nunca se cumpliría.

A pesar de lo difícil que le resultaba dormir, en todos los aspectos, temió quedarse dormido allí, en la paz y tranquilidad que le proporcionaba aquel pequeño rincón del mundo, por lo que fue a coger un libro y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá.

Intentó concentrarse en la lectura, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta, se despertó con el libro abierto en la primera página, en su regazo, y con mucha menos luz tiñendo el cielo. Al final, se había quedado dormido.

-Mm…-se incorporó del sofá y se estiró, para luego ahogar un grito por el susto.

El Capitán Levi se hallaba sentado en la silla que había para la pequeña mesa de la biblioteca, pero dando la espalda a la mesa, de cara a él, leyendo un libro.

" _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?"_ , no lo había notado, y debería haberlo hecho. Mierda, quizá estaba todavía demasiado cansado como para que sus sentidos estuvieran en sus plenas facultades. O simplemente había conseguido dormir por fin de verdad, sin pesadillas, gracias a la extenuación, y estaba tan profundamente dormido que no había oído nada.

-…Podría haberme despertado-dijo entonces, a sabiendas de que, al igual que él, aquel era un sitio que Levi usaba para desconectar y descansar; y él estaba ocupando todo el sofá.

-No había necesidad-respondió el otro, sin apartar la vista del libro. Aquello le trajo recuerdos a Eren.

Levi sabía que Eren había estado entrenando muchas horas, y cuando se lo encontró dormido en la biblioteca, se vio incapaz de despertarle. Era de las pocas veces que le había visto al mocoso mostrar una expresión apacible, y prefirió dejarle así, aunque solo fuera un poco. Ya había sufrido bastante, ¿verdad?

-…

Eren no respondió, pero cerró el libro y se incorporó para dejarlo en su sitio en la estantería, y con claros indicios de marcharse de la estancia.

Volvió a mirar a Levi, que parecía enfrascado en la lectura, o quizá tan solo no quería mirarle.

Pensó en decirle muchas cosas, casi como si viera que aquella ocasión, en que estaban solos sin que hubiera gritos y golpes de por medio, iba a ser la última oportunidad que tenía al respecto.

Tenía muchas, muchísimas cosas que decirle, pero solo una palabra escapó de sus labios:

-Gracias.

Levi alzó la vista por fin, y le miró. Se perdieron en la mirada del contrario durante quién sabe cuántos segundos, para luego Levi hablar.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó.

" _Por todo"._

Eren sacudió la cabeza.

-Por nada.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia, a modo de despedida, y se fue.

*.*.*

Un último esfuerzo para sobrellevarlo todo. Un último esfuerzo ante la última oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Y ésta llegó por fin, varios días después.

-Oye, oye-habló Connie con sus compañeros-¿Qué le pasa a Eren?

Ante la orden de expedición de aquel día, todos habían ido, de forma organizada, a por sus equipos de maniobras tridimensionales, y cuando volvían para colocarse con su escuadrón en su posición tras ir a por los caballos, vieron que Eren estaba raro. Bueno, al menos más que de costumbre.

-Parece…-empezó a decir Sasha.

-Histérico-constató Jean.

-¡Jean!-le recriminó Armin.-Quizá esté algo nervioso… Aunque no tendría por qué. Es decir, no es la primera expedición que tiene con nosotros, así que…

Ninguno supo qué decir.

Armin se acercó a Eren, que se removía inquieto en el sitio. De vez en cuando, se mordía las manos, aunque no tan fuerte como lo hacía habitualmente, por lo que debía estar haciéndolo como acto reflejo debido al nerviosismo.

-Eren, mm… ¿Estás bien? Es que, bueno, pareces estar…

-Estoy histérico.

-¿Qué?

Eren se mordió la lengua, se reprochó internamente por habérsele escapado eso, e intentó arreglarlo un poco, aunque no con mucho éxito.

-Q-quiero decir… Solo estoy un poco nervioso-tragó saliva-Se me pasará.

-Oh, pues… Vale. Pero ya sabes, si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar, dínoslo. A fin de cuentas-sonrió-formamos parte del mismo escuadrón, y nos protegemos unos a otros.

Eren asintió varias veces con la cabeza, quizá excesivamente, denotando más nerviosismo, y no dijo nada más.

-Me está poniendo nervioso a mí también-dijo Jean.-Que se tranquilice un poco.

-Vamos-se limitó a decir Mikasa al vislumbrar al Capitán Levi, que se acercaba a ellos.-Hay que tomar posición.

Todos se montaron en los caballos y fueron a su posición asignada.

Levi frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué coño te pasa, Jaeger?

-N-nada-se trabó.-Solo nervios, señor.

Levi le miró como si Eren se estuviera quedando con él. ¿Nervios de principiante a estas alturas? Juraba que cada vez entendía menos al mocoso…

Ya en posición y a lomos de su caballo, Eren inspiró hondo y se obligó a calmarse.

" _Todo irá bien"_

Las mentiras que se decía para auto-engañarse hacía tiempo que habían dejado de tener efecto.

-¡En marcha!-se alzó la voz del Comandante Erwin.

Y salieron al galope.

Los sentidos de Eren estaban agudizados todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía. Y a pesar de la premisa, de la posición y de su escuadrón, apenas tuvo que hacer nada. Sus compañeros se encargaban perfectamente de los demonios. Incluso el propio Levi apenas había participado en las pocas escaramuzas en las que se habían visto envueltos por entrada de demonios por algún hueco en la formación.

Influía bastante tener a la mejor recluta en años: Mikasa Ackerman. Eren sentía envidia. A veces se preguntaba, si tuviera tan buen control como ella, podría ser más fuerte, intentar compararse a Levi, al cual admiraba. Aunque de nada servía pensar eso, claro.

Tras socorrer a un par de escuadrones cercanos que habían mandado bengalas negras, el código de bengalas en el cielo indicó reagrupación en una arboleda a unos kilómetros de allí.

Si bien quizá podría considerarse más peligroso detenerse ahí que a campo abierto por las sombras de las cuales podrían emerger demonios, a campo abierto apenas tenían puntos de apoyo para su equipo, por lo que estar rodeados de un bosque era mejor opción al estar fuera de los muros.

-Capitán-le llamó Eren según se iban acercando al punto de reencuentro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jaeger?

-Pues…-se mordió el labio inferior, todavía inquieto; las cosas no eran exactamente cómo creía, y eso solo le ponía más nervioso-Aún hay más demonios ahí fuera, señor. Quizá, tras reagruparnos, deberíamos volver a formación de ataque…

Levi le miró un instante, sin aminorar la velocidad de su caballo, para luego mirar a su alrededor. Aún estaban a campo abierto, y si bien había unas cuantas arboledas y poco más, estaba claro que no había ningún demonio cerca.

-Yo no veo nada, mocoso. ¿Acaso los sientes?

-Pues… No. No siento que haya demonios cerca, pero de verdad que creo que hay…

-Me importa una mierda lo que creas, Jaeger. No se ve nada, y si ni siquiera tú con tu poder sientes nada, por lo que no hay nada. Deja de actuar como un maldito novato llorica que parece que se va a cagar en los pantalones en cualquier momento, y mantente sereno-le dirigió una mirada fugaz-¿Me has entendido?

-…Sí, señor.

No mucho después, llegaron al punto de reagrupación.

-¿Cómo está la situación?-preguntó Levi a los otros superiores en cuanto bajó del caballo.

-Todo parece controlado. Los otros puntos de reagrupación no han tenido problemas para limpiar de demonios su área asignada.

-Pero es extraño. ¿No informaron de que había más demonios?

-Es cierto, pero quizá se desviaron y se han alejado de los muros, por lo que no sería un problema…

Eren veía a todos los soldados allí reunidos, angustiado a más no poder. Sentía que se asfixiaba, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Los árboles de altas copas apenas permitían ver más allá. Eren casi sentía como si los demonios los tuvieran rodeados, y ellos ni siquiera eran conscientes.

Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse. No veía nada, no sentía nada, pero estaba seguro de que había muchos más demonios pululando por allí. Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía.

Entonces notó cómo su poder resonaba como si de un pequeño tintineo se tratara, reaccionando a otros demonios.

Abrió los ojos.

" _Están aquí"_

Apenas notaba nada, pero ahí estaba. Y Eren supo que era el momento de actuar. De intentar no arrepentirse. De intentar aprovechar su última oportunidad de hacer algo por aquellos que le importan.

Curiosamente, ahora que sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se notó mucho más sereno que antes.

Se permitió unos instantes para mirar a todos los compañeros que allí había, hasta que su vista se detuvo en Levi.

Se preguntó si podía permitirse un último acto de egoísmo. Y teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que había pasado, pensó que sí.

" _Agh, a la mierda todo"_

Más decidido que nunca, se empezó a dirigir a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba Levi.

-Capitán-le llamó.

Éste se giró y le miró, dando un paso hacia él.

-¿Qué?

Para cuando Eren llegó a su altura, le agarró del cuello de la camisa, le acercó a él y le besó.

Cuando se separó de él, pudo ver la confusión de Levi pintada en el rostro, al igual que la furia que empezaba a abrirse paso.

Le soltó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-escuchó voces a su alrededor.

-¡Que a Eren se le ha ido por completo la cabeza! ¡Ha besado al Capitán!

Eren giró sobre sus talones, y desenvainó las armas. Desató su poder, dejando que el negro afilado cubriera las cuchillas, ahora más letales, y dejó que el gas le propulsara hacia las inmediaciones de la arboleda, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Atónito, tras recuperarse de la impresión, el cuerpo de Levi hirvió en ira.

-Voy a matarlo…

Se le había ido la cabeza, no podía ser de otra manera. ¿A qué había venido aquello? Además, en caso de que hubiera demonios, delataría su posición, por no hablar de que iba por libre cuando estaba bajo su supervisión y había utilizado su poder sin permiso… Sí, lo iba a matar. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Entonces todos los presentes lo escucharon. Un grito ensordecedor, para nada humano. Y vislumbraron el primer demonio, que era decapitado por una veloz mancha negra, que resultó ser Eren.

Y tras aquel primer demonio, aparecieron muchos más. Demasiados.

-Joder-el mocoso tenía razón; estaban rodeados de demonios-¡En posición!

Para cuando en el campo de visión de Eren aparecieron el resto de los soldados, luchando ahora a su lado, Eren había despachado ya a una docena de demonios, y aun así, seguía habiendo demasiados. Ah, eran tantos… ¿Cómo iban a ganar?

Eren apretó los dientes con fuerza, y dejando el poder fluir, siguió arremetiendo contra los monstruos.

Menos humano que el resto de sus compañeros, pero más rápido, más fuerte, más letal. Tenía que matar, matar, matar…

Eren iba hacia los demonios más grandes y a los de nivel superior, ya que eran los más peligrosos, dejando los más pequeños y carroñeros atrás, pensando que los demás podían encargarse de ellos.

Claro que Eren solo era uno, y aun a pesar de su poder, él solo no era capaz de abarcar todo cuanto quisiera, por eso muchos de los demonios grandes eran atacados por otros soldados, y si bien muchos de los demonios se veían atraídos por la sangre de Eren, lo que en cierto sentido facilitaba las cosas, había demasiados otros apetitosos humanos como para perder el tiempo solo con él.

Un demonio le derribó. Un grito se escapó de garganta al aterrizar en el suelo de espaldas, y notando como una garra se clavaba en uno de sus hombros, anclándole al suelo.

Dolía un infierno, y debía haber pillado algún nervio, porque se veía incapaz de mover bien el brazo; su mano incluso soltó el arma.

De la boca del demonio goteaba saliva, como si estuviera degustado la presa incluso antes de probarla.

" _No seré tu maldita comida, monstruo"_

Haciendo fuerza y aguantando el dolor del hombro, con el arma de la mano contraria golpeó al demonio por un lateral, haciendo que cayera hacia el lado contrario, sus garras soltando el hombro de Eren, que no tardó en abalanzarse sobre él, y a horcajadas sobre el demonio, clavó una, y dos, y tres, y muchas más puñaladas con la cuchilla, mientras el monstruo gemía de dolor y quedaba reducido a una maltrecha masa negra que empezaba a evaporarse.

Eren se apartó, obvió el dolor punzante de su hombro derecho y volvió a alzarse en el cielo del atardecer poblado de oscuras criaturas.

Al moverse hacia otro demonio, vislumbró un soldado en problemas, y bajó a ayudarle.

Embistió al otro con su propio cuerpo, tirándole al suelo.

-Ey, ¿qué coño crees que haces?-le increpó Jean, quien vio que, de no ser porque Eren le había apartado, la trayectoria del ataque de uno de los demonios le habría dado de lleno. Le había salvado la vida.

-¡Muévete!-le gritó Eren, mientras finiquitaba al demonio que habría matado a Jean; le dirigió una mirada fiera, y Jean le tuvo un poco de miedo, teniendo en cuenta el negro que le rodeaba-No siempre voy a estar ahí para salvarte el culo.

Y una vez más, se impulsó con el gas.

No, claro que no siempre iba a estar. No podía encargarse de todo, aunque quisiera. Seguía siendo una única persona.

Giró sobre sí mismo, bailando con las cuchillas, de las cuales salían pinchos negros, y de un solo corte rebanó por la mitad a un demonio.

-Eren…-dijo Armin al ver que había matado al demonio contra el que estaba luchando antes de que él lo hiciera.

La adrenalina palpitaba en sus venas, igual que la sangre de demonio, que gritaba en su interior, eufórica por la libertad que le estaba dando. Pero no tenía tiempo para temer que se le fuera la cabeza y perdiera el control de su propio poder. No ahora que lo estaba usando para matar demonios y evitar el mayor número de muertes posibles.

" _Más rápido, más rápido…"_ , tenía que ser más rápido. _"Más fuerte, más fuerte…"_ , tenía que matar más. _"Matar, matar, matar, matar…"_

Su mente era un caos, apenas era capaz de articular ningún pensamiento conexo. Pero su objetivo estaba claro.

Notaba la sangre empaparle la ropa y la piel, la mayor parte de ella ni siquiera era suya, pero hacía que pesara su ropa, que se le metiera en los ojos, por no hablar del dolor de las múltiples heridas que le habían ido provocando en la batalla.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? No tenía ni idea, pero tampoco se paró a pensarlo. No había tiempo para eso. Solo tenía que diezmar a los demonios.

Se cruzaba con varios de sus compañeros, como con Mikasa. Incluso se cruzó con Hanji en el fragor de la batalla, y creyó que le decía algo, pero Eren ni quiso escuchar ni responder.

Mientras se las veía con un demonio de casi veinte metros, sin esperar a que nadie le apoyara, como habría hecho cualquier otro soldado, y más ante el tamaño de ese demonio, Eren pudo ver a Levi, que se enfrentaba él solo, también, a varios demonios de nivel superior.

Eren le maldijo.

Al ser considerado el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, tenía que encargarse él solo de los más peligrosos, ¿era eso? Pero había límites en lo que un solo humano podía hacer. Es cierto que Eren estaba haciendo eso mismo, pero él no era del todo humano.

Un simple error, y estabas muerto.

Y Eren lo vio. Cómo, en un pequeño descuido, uno de los demonios golpeó el equipo de maniobras tridimensional de Levi, y éste se desarticulaba, quedando inservible y abandonando el cuerpo de Levi, propiciando de manera inevitable la caída del Capitán. Y cayendo desde esa altura, no sobreviviría.

Antes siquiera de pensarlo, el cuerpo de Eren ya estaba en movimiento, y rogaba por llegar a tiempo. Tenía que llegar a tiempo…

Alzó las manos y se agarró a Levi en mitad de la caída.

-¿¡Qué cojones…!?-le escuchó gritar en su oído-¡Suéltame! ¡Caeremos los dos!

Cierto. Tal y como lo tenía agarrado, por mucho que quisiera, Eren no iba a poder usar el equipo y detener la caída, por no hablar de la velocidad con la que se precipitaban hacia el suelo.

La cabeza de Eren borboteaba como una olla a presión, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Levi, y veía cómo el suelo se veía cada vez más cerca.

No lo iba a conseguir. Si tan solo…

Entonces lo notó. En su espalda. Cómo pujaba por salir. Y el dolor que sobrevino fue tan insoportable que temió perder el conocimiento.

Un grito, un sonido casi gutural rasgó su garganta.

Levi llegó a pesar que le dejaría sordo.

Y sucedió. De la espalda de Eren surgieron un par de alas negras, las cuales, al extenderse, los detuvieron un instante en el aire, para luego volver a caer.

Aterrizaron en el suelo con un golpe sordo.

Levi se incorporó con esfuerzo, comprobando con el dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, que seguía con vida.

Miró al mocoso. De no ser por él…la caída les habría matado, estaba seguro.

No sabía cómo, pero su cabeza tampoco estaba para razonar mucho en plena batalla, pero aquel par de alas negras, sin plumas, membranosas… Eran exactamente como cualquier extremidad que tendría un demonio. Solo que salían de la espalda de un joven humano.

Eren se incorporó, también con esfuerzo, y se acercó a él. Levi vio esas manos, negras, y parecían haberle salido garras, e incluso sus dientes parecían más afilados, y ambos ojos rojos… Era la primera vez que le veía tan poco humano, y no le gustaba lo que veía.

-Póngase a cubierto-le dijo entonces Eren.

Levi frunció el ceño.

-No me jodas, mocoso. No pienso huir.

Se mostraba fuerte, altivo, aun a pesar de que ahora no tenía equipo y estaba completamente desarmado.

A Eren le entraron ganas de zarandearlo para que entrara en razón. Aun así, sabía que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-Está bien-claudicó, mientras se desenganchaba el equipo, el cual caía al suelo con estrépito-Use mi equipo-a fin de cuentas, él ya no lo necesitaba.

Le miró fijamente por unos instantes.

-No se le ocurra morir-dijo, tras lo cual, hizo aparecer unas especies de cuchillas negras en sus manos, como había visto que podía hacer en uno de los experimentos con Hanji, y alzó el vuelo como un ángel negro de destrucción.

Si bien es cierto que apenas tenía control sobre aquellas alas las cuales no creía que podría volver a utilizar, no podía permitirse no saber usarlas. Las notaba como si un nuevo par de brazos le hubieran crecido en la espalda, y al igual que cuando usas los brazos, no lo pensó mucho, y empezó a moverse con ellas.

Ahora con armas hechas única y puramente de su poder, sentía casi como si su propio cuerpo no le perteneciera, como si no creyera que aquel cuerpo rodeado de halos negros, con alas negras, cubierto de sangre, extenuado y lleno de dolor fuera el de alguien más.

Y siguió luchando. Una, y otra, y otra vez.

No vislumbraba nada más allá de los demonios. Notaba el dolor cuando le herían. Llegaron incluso a arrancarle una de las alas y una vez más temió perder el conocimiento, y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

Ya desde tierra, no pudiendo volar del todo bien con una única ala, los demonios siguieron yendo hacia él, atraídos por ese poder que le hacía igual que ellos.

Luchó. Gritó. Cortó. Sufrió.

Y tras matar un demonio más, entre la bruma de su propia visión y de la batalla, vio que no presentía más demonios cerca.

Miró a su alrededor, todavía en guardia, pero no vio a ninguno.

Boqueaba. Estaba sin aliento y notaba que si se paraba por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo vencería, y no sería capaz de volver a moverse. Y no podía permitir que eso pasara si aún quedaban demonios…

-Se acabó-escuchó entonces.

Se giró, y vislumbró, entre otros soldados por allí esparcidos, a Jean, que hacía lo posible por no sentirse intimidado por el aspecto de Eren.

-No hay más demonios-continuó Jean-Hemos ganado.

Eren se quedó petrificado por un momento, para luego notar cómo sus piernas le fallaban y caía de rodillas al suelo, mientras las armas negras de sus manos desaparecían, como dispersándose con una pequeña brisa.

" _No hay más demonios. Hemos… ¿Ganado?"_

Eren miró a su alrededor. Vio gran cantidad de cadáveres, tanto de demonios, que empezaban a desaparecer por el vapor, como de soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento. No había podido hacer nada por ellos. Aun así, aún había bastantes soldados en pie. La humanidad había vencido.

-…Lo he conseguido-musitó, casi sin ser consciente, casi sin creérselo siquiera-Lo he conseguido.

-Querrás decir que lo hemos conseguido-puntualizó Jean-Aunque es verdad que tú has matado a la gran mayoría de los demonios, pero…

Eren no le escuchaba.

-Lo he conseguido. Lo he conseguido…-repetía, con voz débil, casi como si temiera estar equivocado.

Se centró una vez más en su alrededor. Pudo ver que habían llegado incluso soldados de otras partes de la formación, en socorro por ellos. Y entre los soldados que seguían vivos, más o menos heridos, no importaba, estaban todos aquellos que eran más cercanos a él.

Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha. También vio al Comandante Erwin.

Y cuando vio a Levi, que estaba al lado de Hanji, el alivio detonó en su interior como una pequeña bomba de artillería.

Eren Jaeger prorrumpió en llanto.

Berreaba como un niño sin consuelo, mientras las lágrimas limpiaban en parte la sangre que manchaba su cara. Lloraba y lloraba, realmente como un niño pequeño, solitario y vulnerable. Lloraba como no lo había hecho en su vida, mientras boqueaba y sollozaba.

Los que se hallaban cerca comprobaron cómo, casi como si sus lágrimas se trataran de algún tipo de bálsamo, mientras le veían llorar, también vieron cómo el negro que teñía su piel se corría, como pintura lavada por agua, abandonando su piel. Incluso el ala que le quedaba, había empezado a licuarse hasta desaparecer, dejando a un joven llorando de alivio.

Levi pensaba echarle la bronca, pero cuando vio que rompía a llorar, se había quedado parado en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer.

Entonces, una risa se escuchó. Burlona, socarrona.

-Vaya… ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Lo has conseguido. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

La voz, que parecía salida de ninguna parte, tomó forma al lado de Eren.

El cuerpo de Levi se tensó, y de manera automática desenvainó las cuchillas.

A pesar del aspecto casi humano, antropomórfico, aquel ser que había aparecido de la nada era un demonio, no cabía duda alguna. Era un demonio mayor, o algo superior a eso. Tenía forma humana, y por todas las Diosas, hablaba.

Hanji, que podría ser la persona más emocionada al respecto (¿Poder preguntar a un demonio cualquier cosa porque te puede responder? ¿Dónde hay que firmar?), estaba muda de la impresión y se había quedado petrificada, al igual que todos los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento que allí había.

En cuanto aquel demonio apareció a su lado, el llanto de Eren se cortó en seco, como si no hubiera estado llorando a mares segundos antes.

Eren se frotó los ojos, y aún de rodillas en el suelo, giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Hola, hola, Eren Jaeger-volvió a hablar el demonio, sorprendiendo más a los presentes.

Levi no lo entendía. ¿Y si Eren resultaba ser un demonio al final? Es decir, ¡estaba hablando con uno! O más bien, le conocía… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos-el demonio sonrió, mostrando varias hileras de dientes afilados.-Aunque bueno, técnicamente eso sería en tu caso…porque yo llevo observándote desde hace tiempo, ya lo sabes.

Hablaba con un tono burlesco, como si le divirtiera la situación. Como si no hubiera humanos a su alrededor, como si no tuviera cualquier otra intención que no fuera ir a comerles. Era imposible de creer.

Lo más sorprendente de todo es que Eren se mostraba tranquilo, casi sumiso, aún de rodillas al lado de ese demonio que se dirigía a él. Como si no le tuviera miedo, como si realmente lo conociera.

-Debo admitir que no esperaba que lo consiguieras-siguió hablando el demonio, a pesar de que nadie le respondía-Y también debo admitir que creí que acabarías suicidándote antes. Es más, estuviste a punto de hacerlo, ¿a que sí?-volvió a mostrar una sonrisa que ponía los pelos de punta; nadie se había sentido tan asustado como en aquel momento-Pero…aguantaste un poco más. Y te estoy agradecido por eso.

Hizo una pausa, mientras se relamía los labios. Era una lengua fina, larga, casi viperina.

-¡Me has proporcionado bastante diversión, pequeño medio humano!-alzó las manos, como deleitándose con ello.

Eren simplemente le miraba, cansado, tan sumamente cansado…y aliviado.

El demonio miró a su alrededor, a la incomprensión humana. Qué gran deleite.

Volvió a dirigirse a Eren.

-Ninguno de los humanos aquí presentes sabe todo lo que has hecho-le dijo, mirándole con interés-Aun así, ¿ha merecido la pena?

A pesar de todo el dolor, de todo el sufrimiento, Eren ni siquiera lo consideró, y dio una respuesta afirmativa.

-Absolutamente-contestó de corazón.

-Mm…-el demonio se le quedó mirando-Ya te lo dije, pero, eres interesante, Eren Jaeger.

Ante aquello, Eren no respondió.

-Y sabes lo que viene ahora, ¿verdad?

Con un suspiro contenido, Eren asintió levemente con la cabeza.

A Levi no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando aquello, pero todos estaban paralizados por el miedo ante algo tan desconocido como peligroso a la vez. Nunca se habían enfrentado a algo así.

Y cuando por fin pudo dar un paso al frente, ocurrió algo que no se esperaba.

Eren buscó a Levi con la mirada, y cuando éste se la devolvió, una pequeña sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro.

-Levi…-murmuraron sus labios.

Eren notó cómo la oscuridad apretaba su corazón hasta que dejó de sentirlo, y esa oscuridad le consumió por completo, para siempre.

Y con un último suspiro, Eren Jaeger cayó muerto al suelo.

Levi volvió a quedarse petrificado en el sitio. Y un tipo de miedo distinto, más visceral, se había instalado en la boca de su estómago.

Porque había algo sumamente perturbador en la escena que estaba presenciando. Porque había algo que le decía que no podía creerlo. Que Eren Jaeger no podía estar muerto.

Pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, rígido. Su pecho no se movía. No daba indicios de respirar. Estaba muerto.

La mirada del demonio abandonó el cadáver de Eren para ver la del resto de humanos. Podía sentir, casi de manera tangible, y saborear, su confusión, su incomprensión, su dolor, su rabia… Todos aquellos sentimientos negativos que le resultaban tan sumamente deliciosos.

Ah… No entendía a los otros estúpidos demonios inferiores. ¿Por qué matar a los humanos de un solo mordisco cuando hay otras formas de disfrutar de su sufrimiento? Aquello era casi más delicioso.

¡Qué divertido!

El demonio sonrió ampliamente, y se dirigió a los patéticos humanos.

-¿Creéis conocer a Eren Jaeger?

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Bien, antes de nada, no me maten por matar a Eren! XD_

 _Puf… Estaba deseando escribir este capítulo, porque pone punto final a una etapa del fic. Por no hablar de cómo ha terminado :P Ay, mi pobre Eren… Tanto sufrir y ahora acaba muerto… T-T (En este fic no falta tragedia, ya lo saben XD Y todo sigue un curso… La trama va avanzando…)._

 _Tengo la sensación de que al final he soltado muchas cosas que para mí tienen sentido (o deberían XD), pero para los lectores no mucho jajajaja. Hay muchas dudas (y teorías), espero :P_

 _Como ya he comentado, aquí acaba la Parte I de "Cursed". Y con el próximo capi empezamos la Parte II *aplausos XD* Pero no quiero decir nada todavía respecto a lo que pasará… Eso tendrán que verlo en el próximo capi!^^_

 _Aún hay muchas cosas que contar, así que ya saben, si quieren saber cómo sigue, manden sus reviews, los cuales siempre se agradecen :P_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	14. Parte II: Capítulo I

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

 _Yo con mucho calor e intentando relajarme un poco, aunque parezca mentira XD_

 _Bueno, bueno… Tras el intenso capítulo anterior, que constituía el final de la primera parte, aquí les traigo el_ _ **primer capi de la segunda parte**_ _!_

 _Quisiera agradecer de todo corazón a aquellos que leyeron y comentaron el capi anterior, porque es la primera vez que un capi de este fic recibe tantas reviews (y eso que de por sí tampoco son mucho XD), y siento que floto en una nube de felicidad T-T Ojalá siempre fuera así… En tal caso, mil gracias! :)_

 _Ahora sí, dentro capi!_

 _Disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Parte II: Lo que no pudo evitar.**_

" _Esa engañosa palabra mañana, mañana, mañana, nos va llevando por días al sepulcro, y la falaz lumbre del ayer ilumina al necio hasta que cae en la fosa"_

 _Macbeth, de William Shakespeare_.

 _ **Capítulo I: Quien perturba la paz de un joven.**_

Las luces de un sol recién salido del horizonte se colaban por entre las cortinas de su habitación, haciendo sombras sobre su rostro.

A pesar de que había amanecido no mucho tiempo atrás, Eren ya se encontraba despierto, viendo esas sombras deslizarse por cada rincón de su desordenado y pequeño cuarto. Como una amenaza vana, efímera.

Miraba como si estuviera buscando algo, aunque ni él mismo sabía qué.

Resopló y dio una vuelta en la cama, enredándose todavía más de lo que ya estaba con las sábanas.

Debía levantarse pronto, tenía trabajo que hacer, pero es que sencillamente no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Por una vez, le gustaría tomarse el día libre, estar un rato solo, tranquilo…

-¡Eren!

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y dio otra vuelta sobre el colchón.

Escuchaba los pasos acercarse por el pasillo, firmes, ligeramente rápidos. Por supuesto, era Mikasa.

-Eren-dijo ésta, entrando en la habitación tras abrir la puerta; al ver que estaba despierto, bajó el tono de voz-Si no te das prisa, no te dará tiempo a desayunar antes de hacer los encargos.

Eren suspiró, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado.

-Podrías llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, Mikasa-le dijo, obviando lo que Mikasa antes le había dicho.

-Mamá dice que vayas enseguida, o te quedarás sin desayuno-dijo, como ultimátum.

-Bien, bien, ya voy. Ahora, sal de mi cuarto-al ver que no lo hacía, añadió-Voy a cambiarme de ropa.

Al darse cuenta de ello, Mikasa se sonrojó levemente, escondió la parte inferior de su rostro en la bufanda roja que el propio Eren le regaló tiempo atrás, y abandonó la estancia sin decir nada más.

Eren volvió a suspirar cuando Mikasa cerró la puerta tras ella.

Adoraba a Mikasa, quien desde hacía años se había convertido en su hermana, pero en ocasiones era agobiante lo sobreprotectora y persistente que podía llegar a ser. A veces sentía que se asfixiaba.

No era precisamente solo por Mikasa. Sus padres también. Su vida. No sabría explicarlo, pero no se sentía del todo cómodo en esa vida, en su piel. A veces, deseaba ser alguien más.

Quizá pensaba así porque estaba harto de su rutina.

Tenía sueños y aspiraciones, pero dada su condición actual, seguirían siendo eso: sueños y aspiraciones que no podía siquiera llevar a cabo.

De mala gana y con resignación, cogió su ropa limpia y fue al baño para asearse y cambiarse.

-Aquí está el dormilón-le dio la bienvenida su madre cuando fue a la cocina; ya tenía el delantal manchado de mantequilla. De mermelada no; la mermelada era algo que solo se permitían muy de vez en cuando.

Eren contuvo una sonrisa ante aquello. Su madre hacía una comida deliciosa, pero era demasiado torpe para otras cosas, incluso cuando eso incluía la propia preparación de esas comidas.

-Buenos días-se limitó a decir, tomando asiento frente a un tazón de leche y una tostada que, como comprobó al darle un mordisco, ya estaba fría.- ¿Y papá?

-Ya ha salido-le contestó Carla, su madre, mientras intentaba limpiarse las manos en el delantal, ya manchado, sin éxito.

-¿Alguna urgencia?

-No que yo sepa-Carla suspiró-Pero dijo que tenía que empezar la ronda por la parte más alejada de Shiganshina, por lo que prefería irse temprano.

-Ajá-dio otro mordisco a la tostada.

Su padre, Grisha Jaeger, era uno de los pocos médicos, sino el único, con los que contaba el distrito pobre de Shiganshina.

Si bien su padre siempre tenía pacientes a los que atender, no todos siempre podían pagarle por sus servicios (Shiganshina era un lugar pobre, y había zonas dentro de ella que eran especialmente deplorables) y Grisha, lejos de no atender a esta gente, no le importaba hacer su trabajo sin obtener nada a cambio.

-No es que no obtenga nada a cambio-solía decirle a Eren-Gano el que haya más gente sana donde vivimos. La salud antes que el dinero.

Aun a pesar de decir esto, debido a que Carla, de constitución débil, no podía trabajar fuera de casa, con el dinero de Grisha no daba para todos, menos cuando adoptaron a Mikasa Ackerman, hace ya varios años.

Por eso, Eren y Mikasa se habían visto en la necesidad de, incluso a edades tempranas, empezar a trabajar.

Desde buscar leña y arar los pocos campos de cultivo que por la zona había, a sus ahora diecisiete años, Mikasa trabajaba en la panadería del barrio, mientras que Eren se encargaba de hacer todos los pedidos que pudiera. Era el chico de los recados. Solía repartir pan, ropa lavada y planchada, que de eso se ocupaba su madre en casa, frutas y madera. Eren llevaba a cuestas todo lo que podía y le pedían. Así se ganaba unas cuantas monedas.

No había sido fácil. Podría decirse que tenía algo de mala reputación por su barrio, incluso desde que era más pequeño. Esto era debido a que Eren es muy temperamental, y si a eso se le une su poca paciencia y su cabezonería, pues casi parecía normal que estuviera un día sí y otro también peleándose con algún matón del barrio. Normalmente, hombres y jóvenes que se metían con otras personas.

Eso era algo que Eren no soportaba: la injusticia.

" _Y los imbéciles"_

-Eren-miró a su madre-Tengo preparada la ropa de la señora de la frutería. ¿Podrías llevarla cuando termines de desayunar?

Eren dio un último trago a su taza.

Así y con todo, debido a aquella ajetreada rutina, no tenía tiempo para otras cosas apenas.

Y eso que él lo único que quería era unirse a la milicia y explorar el mundo más allá de los muros.

Dejó la taza, ya vacía, en la mesa.

-Sí, mamá.

En ese momento, Mikasa cruzó la estancia.

-¿Ya te vas?-le preguntó Carla.

-Sí. Volveré para la comida.

-Está bien-Carla dirigió entonces la mirada a su hijo-¿Y tú, cariño? ¿Vienes a comer?

Eren sacudió la cabeza.

-No sé cuánto tardaré con los encargos de hoy. Me es más fácil llevarme la comida y comer en cualquier lado.

Era la verdad. Pero también era porque le apetecía tener tiempo para sí mismo.

-Ah…-Carla suspiró-Me lo imaginaba. Por eso te he preparado un almuerzo. Así que no te olvides de coger tu morral para llevarlo.

Eren sonrió.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Yo ya me voy-dijo Mikasa.

Pero Eren, al ver que no se movía de su sitio, supo por lo que estaba esperando su hermana adoptiva.

Se inclinó sobre ella y le depositó un beso en la frente, como cuando hacía de pequeño para calmarla o darla seguridad.

-Que tengas un buen día.

Mikasa sonrió imperceptiblemente bajo la desgastada bufanda roja.

-Lo mismo digo-y desapareció por la puerta.

Después de que Carla le mandara a lavarse los dientes (Eren se quejó diciendo que no era una niño al que tuviera que decirle o recordarle esas cosas; Carla se limitó a sonreír), Eren se calzó y cogió el gran cesto de mimbre que su madre le tendió, lleno de ropa blanca.

-Que no se te caiga-le dijo; a pesar de la sonrisa, Eren sabía cuándo su madre hablaba en serio, con un matiz de advertencia-Que no es fácil lavarlo todo y dejarlo bien doblado-le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Eren, que no había doblado una camisa en su vida (tampoco parecía preocuparle), se limitó a asentir.

-Me voy.

Cuando atravesó la puerta que daba a la calle, el sol, que ya había salido de entre las murallas, le saludó con un pequeño fogonazo en los ojos.

Echó un vistazo atrás, sabiendo de ante mano que Carla siempre se asomaba a la ventana para verle marchar, y se despidió solo con una sonrisa, principalmente porque sus manos se hallaban ocupadas sujetando aquel cesto, tan lleno, que temía que realmente pudiera caérsele el contenido. Rezaba por que no fuera así.

A aquellas horas, aun a pesar de ser relativamente temprano, las calles de Shiganshina ya bullían de actividad. Las personas humildes trabajando para ganarse el pan de cada día, los pícaros buscando una oportunidad para robar alguna fruta y los niños correteando, viviendo aventuras fantásticas que nunca vivirían.

-Eh, ¡cuidado!-se quejó cuando unos niños pasaron a su lado corriendo, golpeándole ligeramente las piernas, haciendo que se tambaleara; sujetó con más fuerza el cesto.

Los niños rieron.

-¡Lo siento!-dijeron al unísono, no sintiéndolo en absoluto, para salir corriendo nuevamente, alzando palos al aire como si de espadas se trataran.-¡Vamos, acabemos con los demonios!

El ceño de Eren se oscureció al oír aquello.

Solo eran niños que jugaban, pero la amenaza de los demonios era real. Tan real que cuando la luz se escondía y las sombras pululaban, corrías el riesgo de encontrarte uno de ellos en cualquier esquina oscura.

Claro que tenían los Muros. Los tres grandes Muros que la gente pudiente defendía que les protegían de los demonios: Maria, Rose y Sina.

En realidad, Eren pensaba que era una estupidez. ¿Para qué querían muros tan altos? Es cierto que la gran mayoría de los demonios era incapaz de acceder a la población humana debido a ellos, pero eso no quitaba que pudieran materializarse en las sombras dentro de las murallas, como tampoco que hubiera demonios que pudieran escalar o, incluso, volar para llegar al otro lado de los muros.

Las personas, especialmente los pobladores de Shiganshina, por estar resguardados únicamente por el muro Maria, por las noches, cuando la oscuridad lo puebla todo, se encierran en sus casas, dejando velas y candiles encendidos esperando que duraran toda la noche, así como amuletos y talismanes que repelían a los demonios; o al menos eso decía la Iglesia, que se encargaba de bendecir aquellos objetos místicos siempre que alguien lo requiriera, siempre y cuando hicieran un pequeño donativo a la Iglesia. Eren solo lo veía como una forma de sacar dinero.

Si bien él tenía varios talismanes en su casa, principalmente porque sus padres así lo querían, veía estúpido buscar protección en algo como eso.

Si uno quería defenderse y defender lo que le importaba, debía hacerlo con sus propias manos.

Por eso deseaba unirse a la milicia, para combatir a los demonios que hacían que vivieran con miedo, encerrados entre aquellos muros mientras el mundo, vasto y amplio, se extendía más allá de ellos, esperando ser explorado.

Había tanto que no sabía, y tanto que deseaba saber…

-¡Eren!

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que dio un pequeño respingo al oírse llamado.

Por poco se le cae el cesto, pero un segundo par de manos lo evitó.

-Oh, por poco-un chico le saludó al otro lado del cesto.

Eren le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No habría pasado nada si no me hubieras asustado, Armin.

-En realidad, te he estado llamando varias veces, pero no me respondías-se puso a su lado, y ambos retomaron el camino.

-Ah… Lo siento. Estaba distraído.

-¿En qué pensabas?

Eren sacudió la cabeza.

-En nada-Eren se fijó entonces en que su amigo de la infancia, Armin Arlert, llevaba algo bajo el brazo-¿Y ese libro?

La sonrisa de Armin se ensanchó ante la pregunta.

-Es otro de los libros que he encontrado en la biblioteca de mi abuelo-dijo, pasando páginas-Mira.

Se detuvieron para que Eren pudiera echar un vistazo.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron más de lo normal ante la sorpresa.

-¡Es el océano!-exclamó, entusiasmado-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Has encontrado otro libro sobre el mundo exterior?

Armin asintió efusivamente, contento con su descubrimiento.

-Sí. No es muy extenso como alguno de los anteriores que encontramos, pero es el que más ilustraciones tiene-volvió a pasar páginas-Mira-repitió.

-Las praderas de arena…-murmuró Eren, maravillado.

-Así es. Hay un montón de descripciones de todos esos sitios. ¡Es tan increíble que no parece real!

-Ja, ja. Y que lo digas.

-Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Le echamos un vistazo?

Eren dirigió una mirada tentativa al libro. Si por él fuera, se pasaría horas enfrascado en una lectura como esa.

-Lo siento, tengo tareas que hacer.

-Sí, me lo imaginaba. En realidad, yo tengo que ir a ayudar a mi abuelo a arar la tierra en un rato.

Armin nunca fue un chico demasiado fuerte y atlético para ese tipo de trabajos, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su abuelo, su único pariente vivo que le cuidaba y daba un techo bajo el que vivir y comida con la que llenar el estómago. Por no hablar de los tesoros que parecía esconder la pequeña biblioteca.

-Tengo que llevar esto a la frutería-dijo, señalando el cesto de ropa con la cabeza-Si puedes, acompáñame, y luego ojeamos el libro un poco.

-Claro.

Ninguno planteó la idea de que pudieran ir leyendo el libro en voz alta mientras caminaban. No, claro que no. Aquello no era una opción. A fin de cuentas, ese tipo de escritos estaban vedados desde hacía años.

Las fuerzas del orden y los más acaudalados no querían que la gente pudiera desear algo más allá de las murallas; los disturbios por intentar salir o por que se hiciera algo más respecto a los demonios no se harían esperar.

En realidad, bastante riesgo estaban tomando ya al haber sacado aquel libro a la calle. Pero nadie hacía caso a un par de chavales de diecisiete años que solo intentaban ganarse unas monedillas y algo con lo que matar el tiempo.

Pasaron al lado de los restos de una gran hoguera. Las personas pasaban a su lado como si nada, acostumbrados ya a su presencia, el olor a quemado, el humo disipado y las cenizas que levantaba el viento.

Una gran llamarada de luz en mitad de la oscura y tenebrosa noche, a modo de barrera y aviso a los demonios. Y una gran pila de cenizas cuando el sol sustituía a las estrellas.

Solían ponerse hogueras en los puntos de vigilancia, especialmente en los muros, pero al estar Shiganshina tan solo protegida por uno de los muros, también se distribuían esas hogueras por las calles, en los rincones donde apenas llegaba la luz.

-Oh, buenos días, Eren, Armin.

-Buenos días, señora. Aquí traigo su pedido.

-Gracias, gracias-dijo la frutera, rechoncha (quién lo diría llevando una frutería y viviendo en Shiganshina, donde la comida más bien escaseaba) y sonrosada, como algunos de los productos que vendía-Dale las gracias también a tu madre.

-Lo haré, señora.

-Pero qué encanto. Toma-dijo, dándole la paga correspondiente y, además, un par de manzanas-Para los dos. Con el sol que hace, no quiero que os dé una insolación o algo por el estilo. Aún estáis creciendo, muchachos.

-Muchísimas gracias-dijeron al unísono los dos jóvenes.

-Por cierto, Eren, ven un momento a la trastienda. Tengo un encargo para ti.

Eren lo supuso, y aun así, no pudo evitar desinflarse. Contuvo un suspiro y siguió a la mujer.

Para cuando volvió al lado de Armin, cargaba una caja de madera con cinco kilos de frutas variada.

Tras darle las indicaciones de adónde debía llevar aquel cargamento, y recordarle de no perder y/o comer ninguna de las piezas de frutas, Eren y Armin retomaron su camino.

-No paras, ¿verdad?-dijo Armin, dándole un mordisco a su manzana; no todos los días se conseguía una pieza de fruta fresca a primera hora de la mañana.

-No-Eren esta vez sí suspiró. Al tener las manos ocupadas, la manzana de Eren reposaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, esperando por un momento de paz para poder hincarle el diente.

El cesto de la ropa, ahora vacío, lo llevaba Armin para facilitar el transporte a Eren.

-Bueno, no es como si pudiéramos hacer otra cosa-comentó su amigo.

-Siempre nos quedará unirnos a la milicia.

Armin clavó la mirada en Eren.

-¿Aún sigues pensando en eso?

Eren frunció el ceño.

-¿Acaso no debería?

-Teniendo en cuenta que tus padres te lo llevan prohibiendo desde… ¿los quince años?, creo que no.

-Armin, sabes perfectamente que eso no habría sido un impedimento. Es simplemente que me necesitan en casa, para esto-miró la caja llena de comida-Y no pienso abandonarles.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ya te dije que a mí tampoco me importaría unirme-Eren le miró con cara de circunstancias-Oh, ya sé que no soy bueno en nada físico, pero podría desempeñar otro tipo de tareas. Cartógrafo, estratega, cosas así.

-La verdad es que eso te pega más-Eren rió.

Armin le dio un codazo.

-Para, o se me caerá la fruta.-dijo, aún sonriendo.

Poco después de que Eren cumpliera con su segundo encargo del día, Armin se despidió.

-Tengo que ayudar a mi abuelo. Nos vemos en otro momento.

-¿Te traerás el libro?

Armin asintió.

-Que te vaya bien el resto del día.

-Igualmente.

El resto de la mañana fue bastante ajetreada, pero nada fuera de lo normal. En su barrio ya era conocido como el chico de los recados, por lo que nadie ponía reparos en ponerle encargos, y si bien cuanto más trabajo tuviera más dinero ganaba, eso no quitaba que acabara exhausto.

Pasó un par de veces por casa, devolviendo el cesto de la ropa de su madre. Él lo devolvía vacío, y ella se lo llenaba.

A veces el día no parecía tener fin.

Eren casi cacareó cuando llegó la hora de la comida. Era el único momento del día en que estaba liberado, y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Aunque estaba tan cansado, y por la tarde tenía que seguir trabajando, que al final se limitaba a comer y descansar un poco.

Sí, la misma rutina de siempre.

Con el flequillo pegado a la frente debido al sudor del esfuerzo y al calor del mediodía, con el morral con su comida esperando ser devorada, junto con la manzana, Eren se encaminó a la periferia de Shiganshina.

Hacía tiempo que Eren había encontrado, por casualidad, un sitio al que, al final de su jornada matutina, terminaba yendo.

Se trataba de una pequeña pradera en uno de los resquicios del bosque que rodeaba la parte sur de Shiganshina, alejada de la puerta que comunicaba Shiganshina con el resto del muro Maria, y un poco más allá, el muro Rose y el distrito Trost, y además estaba a bastantes manzanas de su casa. En realidad, había que adentrarse un buen trecho en el bosque para llegar a la pradera, y eso que de por sí cerca del bosque había pocas viviendas, lo que significaba que se trataba de un lugar tranquilo, ajeno, donde él podría disfrutar de un buen descanso y dejar su mente vagar.

Pasando por entre los árboles, esquivando raíces salidas de la tierra y ramas que le entorpecían el camino, sonrió inconscientemente al ver cómo los rayos de sol se empezaban a colar por entre los árboles, claro aviso de que se acercaba a la pradera.

Cuando llegó al claro del bosque, visualizó el árbol en el que solía protegerse bajo su sombra, para comer y echarse una siesta.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, tras dar un par de pasos al frente, al ver que ya había alguien bajo la sombra de su árbol predilecto.

Por puro acto reflejo, se escondió tras el tronco del árbol más cercano.

" _¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?"_ , se reprendió entonces.

Echó un vistazo nuevamente desde su improvisado escondite.

No estaba demasiado lejos, por lo que pudo apreciar que se trataba de un hombre, que se encontraba recostado contra el tronco del árbol, al parecer leyendo un libro.

Eren frunció el ceño.

A juzgar por las ropas de aquel sujeto (demasiado limpias y de calidad) no pertenecía a Shiganshina (¡Ni siquiera tenía los zapatos desgastados!).

" _Seguramente sea de Trost"_ , pensó Eren.

Habrá conseguido algún permiso especial para pasar la frontera entre muros. Las personas más adineradas de Trost tenían muchas más posibilidades para llevar aquello a cabo que cualquier persona humilde de Shiganshina. Más bien, era poco probable que alguien de Shiganshina saliera del distrito.

Aquello enfureció a Eren hasta límites insospechados. ¿Qué hacía allí el que seguramente no era más que un maldito niño rico y consentido? ¿Acaso no tenía suficiente con todas sus comodidades que tenía que venir a uno de los pocos sitios con vegetación del distrito más pobre de Maria?

Se fijó en un caballo que pastaba no muy lejos del que debía ser su amo. Claro, había venido a caballo (Eren nunca había siquiera montado en uno), uno que parecía de buena raza, por no hablar de la buena silla de montar.

Si bien le molestaba la presencia de aquel individuo, pensaba que quizá era algo fortuito. Quizá tenía algo que atender en Shiganshina y había venido aquí a perder un poco el tiempo (al igual que Eren) y seguramente mañana ya no estaría.

Convencido de eso, Eren dio media vuelta y volvió a adentrarse en el bosque.

Sacó la manzana de su bolsillo y le dio un buen mordisco.

Al parecer, la rutina del día de hoy se vio ligeramente variada.

A Eren no le preocupó. A fin de cuentas, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ella como para saber que al día siguiente todo volvería a ser igual.

*.*.*

" _Igual"_

Así se supone que debía ser. Entonces, ¿¡por qué demonios aquel hombre seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar que ayer!?

Eren le maldijo en su fuero interno. ¿Es que acaso había perdido el único sitio que le proporcionaba un poco de paz?

" _Ah no, de eso ni hablar"_

Y sin pensárselo más, salió de entre las sombras de los árboles a la pradera, dirección al árbol en el que siempre descansaba y que se veía invadido por otra persona.

Si había algo que le caracterizaba, eso era ser impulsivo.

Pasó de largo el caballo y en una cuantas zancadas se situó frente al hombre, mirándolo desde arriba.

-Oye-habló.

El hombre levantó la vista del libro y clavó su mirada en Eren, el cual sintió un pequeño escalofrío al devolverle la mirada a aquellos ojos, grises y afilados como un cuchillo recién pulido. No recordaba haber visto una mirada tan cautivante nunca, mucho menos en Shiganshina, lo que le hizo recordar el motivo por el que había hablado a aquel intruso en su remanso de paz.

-¿Qué quieres, mocoso?

Eren frunció más el ceño ante el apelativo que el otro usó con él. Oh, genial.

-Quiero que te largues-dijo sin contemplaciones.

Sus ojos parecieron afilarse más.

El hombre cerró el libro, pero no hizo amago de levantarse.

-¿Y por qué demonios iba a hacer eso?-replicó, con voz profunda.

Eren se cruzó de brazos.

-No entiendo que hace aquí un maldito pijo de Trost. Este no es tu sitio, así que lárgate-repitió.

-¿Crees que esa es manera de hablar y tratar a tus mayores, mocoso de mierda?

-Váyase, por favor-dijo, con sarcasmo claramente marcado, haciendo pose de reverencia.

Apenas había intercambiado un par de frases con aquel hombre, y ya no era capaz de aguantarlo.

El hombre no se inmutó. Quizá su ceño se había fruncido más (difícil de decir, dado que parecía tenerlo de manera permanente) debido a la molestia de tratar con Eren. Se le pasó por la cabeza levantarse y darle un puñetazo en la quijada (quizá así dejaría de joderle) pero no le daría la satisfacción al mocoso de levantarse de ningún modo, aun si fuera para pegarle.

Por eso, volvió a apoyar la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, abrió el libro e intentó retomar la lectura.

Eren le contempló con fascinada molestia. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Acaso no me has escuchado?

-Perfectamente, mocoso. Pero no esperes que te haga caso-le contestó, sin levantar la vista del libro.

Aquel comportamiento hacía que la poca paciencia de Eren se tambaleara, amenazando con desatar una tormenta, si es que no se había desatado ya.

-No vas a irte, ¿verdad?-dijo, cansado, evidenciando lo que pasaba.

-¿Acaso eres tan estúpido como para no verlo?

-Pues yo tampoco pienso irme. Este era mi sitio antes de que tú lo invadieras.

-Haz lo que quieras, mocoso, aunque no veo tu nombre por ninguna parte-contestó, aún con la vista clavada en el libro, lo cual hacía más bien para molestar al joven, ya que debido al escándalo que montaba era imposible concentrarse para leer; esperaba que así se fuera de una puta vez.

-Tampoco es como si supieras mi nombre-replicó Eren de mala gana.

-Tampoco es como si me interesara.

Entonces la cabezonería de Eren se hizo presente de otra manera. No le daría el gusto de dejarle tranquilo. Quizá con esto conseguiría que no apareciera en la pradera ningún otro día.

Se dejó caer al lado del hombre. Se sentó bajo el árbol y clavó su mirada en él, quizá aún con la esperanza de echarle, pero el otro no se movió. Eren se fijó a esa altura en el pelo azabache del otro, con cierto corte militar. Su porte, denotaba tranquilidad.

Eren masculló entre dientes y se quitó del hombro el morral para abrirlo y sacar su comida. No iba a permitirle que le amargara la comida aquel día también.

Y un extraño silencio reinó entre ellos entonces.

Solo se escuchaba el viento, pájaros que pasaban cerca volando, algún que otro relincho del caballo del hombre y, claro, a Eren comiendo.

En la tranquilidad que había, el masticar y tragar de Eren era claramente audible, especialmente si le tienes al lado.

-¿Es que ni siquiera sabes comer?-bramó entonces el hombre que tenía a su lado.

-¿Mm?-Eren le miró, con la boca llena; ¿y ahora qué quería?

-Pareces un maldito animal sin modales comiendo.

Eren frunció el ceño y tragó.

-Oh, lo siento si mis modales no cumplen sus expectativas, buen ciudadano de la clase alta-Eren volvió a hacer uso de su sarcasmo; nunca admitiría que le encantaba meterse con los adinerados de aquella manera. Bastante mal le habían tratado a lo largo de su vida. Definitivamente, no le caían bien en absoluto.

-No tiene que ver con clases ni mierdas de esas. Es tener un mínimo de civismo.

Eren puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué más le daba al otro cómo comía, si se ensuciaba o lo que fuera? No era su problema.

-Lo que tú dig…-Eren se cortó a media frase al ver el libro abierto sobre el regazo del hombre de Trost; Eren pronto se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo o iba a decir-¿Es un libro sobre el mundo exterior?-murmuró, sorprendido.

Fue a replicarle, pero se sorprendió por lo que el joven había dicho, si bien su rostro no denotaba sorpresa alguna.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-¿Lo es?-Eren no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado, como cada vez que veía algo referente al mundo que anhelaba explorar-¿En serio?

Entonces, sin contemplación alguna le quitó el libro y empezó a ojearlo ante la incomprensión del hombre, que no podía evitar quedarse mirando cómo Eren parecía maravillado con lo que había encerrado entre esas páginas.

-El océano…-murmuró, mirando una imagen que adornaba una de las páginas-También vienen descripciones sobre posibles animales que habitan esas aguas… ¡Es increíble! ¿No lo crees?-se giró para encarar al otro; sus ojos parecían brillar.

El hombre se quedó un momento estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien tan interesado en el mundo exterior, y que no fuera para quemar todo lo referente a ello ni para injuriar por blasfemia.

-¿Te gusta el mundo más allá de los muros?-era una pregunta estúpida; más que nada, porque era imposible que el muchacho lo hubiera visto, y, aun así, se le veía emocionado hablando de ello.

-¡Me fascina!-exclamó, ojos y sonrisa radiante.

Sus ojos se quedaron mirando los contrarios por quién sabe cuantos segundos, pero poco después Eren cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Se supone que odiaba a aquel tipo, quien había perturbado su remanso de paz, por no hablar de lo mal que había hablado de él. Poco importaba que tuviera un libro prohibido sobre el mundo exterior o lo interesantes que fueran sus ojos.

Eren se incorporó de golpe, dejando caer el libro al suelo.

-Eh… Yo…-no sabía qué decir, y se sentía estúpido.-Tengo que irme.

Terminó por coger su morral y salir de allí corriendo, sintiendo cómo la mirada de aquel misterioso hombre se clavaba en su nuca hasta que se perdió en la profundidad del bosque.

Y, mientras corría, alejándose de la pradera, preguntándose por qué lo hacía en primer lugar, se preguntó por qué ahora una parte de él deseaba que aquel extraño volviera a estar bajo la sombra de aquel árbol al mediodía.

Aquella, desde luego, no era su rutina.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Bueno, antes de nada, no, no me he equivocado de capítulo ni de fic XD Jajaja, sé que puede parecer confuso, pero este es el primer capi de la segunda parte de "Cursed". Según avance la historia, todo irá cobrando sentido (o al menos esa es la intención XD)._

 _Me alegra ver que ya hay teorías y suposiciones respecto a la trama del fic, pero como han podido comprobar, parece que de momento no se resolverán (hay que avanzar más la historia, lo siento :P), por lo que no diré nada al respecto todavía ;) Creo que por el momento yo me conformaría con ver que aquí Eren está vivo! XD_

 _Y bueno, creo que es obvio quien es ese hombre malhumorado y malhablado, no? XD_

 _En tal caso, ha sido un capítulo bastante introductorio, pero teniendo en cuenta lo intenso que fue el capi anterior, un capi más tranquilito creo que no viene mal jajaja._

 _Prometo que en esta parte del fic habrá más romance ;)_

 _Por lo que, si quieren saber más, ya saben, dejen sus reviews y hagan feliz al fic y a su autora (osea se, yo) XD_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	15. Parte II: Capítulo II

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

 _Me alegra ver que, a pesar del cambio radical que supuso pasar del último capi de la primera parte al primero de la segunda, parece que ha gustado :) Y sé que parece que no cuadra la cosa, pero lo hará :P (Pero la inocente calma no dura para siempre…)._

 _Tengo la sensación de que la parte II me va a salir más larga que la I (quizás porque hay bastantes cosas que contar), pero eso se irá viendo según lo vaya escribiendo ;)_

 _Así pues, dentro capi!_

 _Disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo II: Conociéndonos.**_

-¡Eren!

-Hola, Armin. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Ya has terminado en la granja?

-El abuelo me ha mandado a comprar semillas. Y veo que tú sigues trabajando, como siempre.

-Ah…-Eren suspiró, mientras miraba el pequeño trozo de papel donde tenía escrita la lista de tareas para el día de hoy. Si bien cada vez que hacía alguna la tachaba, alguna que otra tarea más se unía a la lista, teniendo como consecuencia que Eren tuviera la sensación de que nunca se iban a acabar-Sí, para variar.

-Te he traído esto-Armin sacó de su propio morral un libro-Es el libro que te mostré ayer.

-Armin, ya te he dicho que estoy ocupado.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Aunque no lo parezca yo también-Armin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-Es por eso que te lo dejo, para que puedas echarle un vistazo en tu hora de descanso, o cuando sea que tengas un rato libre-rió, y Eren sabía que lo hacía porque apenas tenía ese tiempo.

-Muy gracioso-dijo con sarcasmo-Pero gracias-cogió el pequeño libro y fue a meterlo en su morral-¿Seguro que puedo? Quiero decir, es tuyo al fin y al cabo, y…

-Ya lo leí anoche.

-Ah… Como se esperaba del devorador de libros Armin Arlert.

Como sabía que lo decía sin malicia, lo conocía demasiado como para saberlo, Armin se limitó a asentir y sonreír.

-Ya me lo devolverás y me contarás. ¡Nos vemos!

Y se alejó calle abajo pasando por los distintos puestos del mercado de Shiganshina, con una bolsa llena de semillas esperando por ser plantadas.

Eren sintió el peso del libro a su espalda, pero era un peso bienvenido.

No veía el momento de que fuera la hora de comer para sumergirse entre sus páginas.

*.*.*

-¿Otra vez?

-Si vienes a quejarte, ya puedes largarte por donde has venido.

-Creí que había conseguido echarte tras nuestra "charla" de ayer-Eren hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos, mientras se dejaba caer bajo la sombra del roble.

-¿Por lo maleducado que fuiste, mocoso?

-Sí, principalmente-admitió.-Aunque no es como si tú fueras muy educado al llamarme "mocoso".

Eren vio cómo el hombre contenía un suspiro.

-Puedo llamarte como me dé la gana, teniendo en cuenta que tú me tratas como te da la gana. ¿En qué radicaría la diferencia?-pasó la hoja del libro e intentó seguir leyendo.

Parecía que la misma situación de ayer se repetía, pero había algo que hacía que tanto el uno como el otro permaneciera allí a pesar de la molestia que parecía suponerles la presencia del otro.

Había algo que les hacía quedarse e intercambiar palabras, aun si éstas no eran muy amistosas.

Quizá solo buscaban conocerse un poco.

-Supongo que en nada-Eren se encogió de hombros y lo dejó correr. La verdad es que no le apetecía discutir, como tampoco irse.

Si bien al hombre le sorprendió que el muchacho no le siguiera dando guerra al respecto, no lo demostró. Fingiendo estar leyendo, le miraba de reojo, viendo cómo sacaba su comida del morral, junto con un libro.

Y Eren se dispuso a leer mientras comía. Le vio masticar, tragar, pasar de página con la mano libre de comida e incluso limpiarse la boca con la manga de la camisa.

Debió quedársele mirando demasiado, porque el muchacho volteó a mirarle.

-¿Qué?-inquirió-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-Eren desvió una mirada fugaz al libro que reposaba en sus piernas-Oh… Supongo que te sorprende que sepa leer-dijo con sarcasmo, frunciendo el ceño-Puede que no lo parezca, pero fui a la escuela, y, sí, sé leer.

Se sentía incómodo. Por lo general, no había tenido oportunidad de tratar con gente más pudiente que él, y si bien no le agradaban en absoluto, una parte de ello se debía a que pudieran considerarle inferior, por tener las manos llenas de cayos por el trabajo, por tener la camisa raída, por tener solo un par de zapatos.

-…En realidad, me sorprende que tengas un libro sobre el mundo exterior, cuando nadie debería tener uno. Ya sabes, blasfemia y herejía.

-Es de mi amigo. Nos dedicamos a buscar libros del mundo más allá de los muros-miró su libro y luego al hombre a su lado-Además, tú también tienes uno.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron más de la cuenta al atisbar un pequeño amago de sonrisa por parte del otro.

-Entonces supongo que ambos somos unos blasfemos y unos herejes.

Contra su voluntad, una pequeña sonrisa se abrió pasó en el rostro de Eren, la cual no pasó inadvertida por el otro. Eren no se esperaba que un hombre que parecía tan serio y con el rostro crispado todo el tiempo pudiera hacer ese tipo de bromas.

En realidad, nunca había conocido a nadie así. Nadie ponía en duda a la Iglesia, los Muros y las Diosas y las prohibiciones que se les había impuesto a todos los habitantes dentro de los muros.

-Oh sí, somos un peligro. Deberían quemarnos en la hoguera, como a los demonios.

Por su parte, el hombre no esperaba que el mocoso respondiera de aquella manera, con aquel humor negro.

Sin duda, aquel chico era interesante.

Cada uno volvió a dirigir la mirada a las páginas de sus libros.

Eren se rascó la nuca, nuevamente incómodo, pero sentía el impulso de volver a hablar, de decirle…

-…Por cierto, me llamo Eren. Eren Jaeger.

Miró al hombre que yacía a su lado. No reaccionó ante aquello, ni siquiera le miró.

El silencio reinó entre ellos, y cuando Eren pensaba que ya no iba a responder, el hombre habló.

-…Levi.

Levi miró a Eren, esperando un mínimo atisbo de reconocimiento, pero no lo encontró. Una parte de él, en el fondo, se sintió aliviado.

-Oh, bien-fue lo único que dijo Eren-Ya puedo llamarte algo más que el usurpador de mi lugar para relajarme.

-¿Usurpador?-Levi enarcó una ceja, no realmente molesto; en realidad, hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser (tan) molesto.

-Sí-Eren sonrió, enseñando sus dientes-Ahora eres Levi el usurpador.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco, aunque debido a lo afilado de su mirada, Eren no fue capaz de apreciarlo.

-Bueno, he de irme-Eren recogió sus cosas y se levantó-Eh…-nuevamente no sabía qué decir-Adiós.

Salió de la pradera a paso apresurado, pensando que apenas había podido leer, pero no parecía importarle.

A fin de cuentas, ahora sabía su nombre.

*.*.*

-Hola, usurpador-dijo Eren con un ligero tono de burla, al acercarse al hombre que, casi como si de una estatua se tratara, se hallaba nuevamente bajo la sombre del roble, con un libro entre las manos. Eren cayó en la cuenta de que nunca le había visto en otra posición, aunque tampoco es como si le hubiera visto mucho.

-Creí que había dejado ya claro mi nombre.

-Sí. Pero siempre es un placer molestarte.

-Hmp. Mocoso.

-No soy un mocoso-replicó Eren-Tengo diecisiete años.

Levi desvió la vista del libro, que Eren se fijó que era diferente al del día anterior (quizá ya había acabado de leerlo), y le miró con un rictus en el rostro.

-Sigues siendo un mocoso para mí.

-Oh, ¿por qué? ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que preguntarlo sin ningún tipo de reparo se te responderá?

-Tienes la cara de un adulto amargado-le hizo ver Eren, el cual estaba claro que no tenía pelos en la lengua, y resultaba demasiado directo; Levi ya no esperaba ninguna clase de respeto por parte de aquel muchacho dadas sus maneras, pero le seguía sorprendiendo cómo le hablaba con tanta…facilidad, descaro.

Levi había olvidado lo que era ser hablado y tratado de esa manera. Ahora solo parecía impartir respeto. Incluso entre sus más allegados, que cabría decir que eran pocos, no le hablaban así.

-Pero no pareces especialmente viejo-continuó Eren.

Aun así, Levi no podía evitar hacerse oír. A fin de cuentas, no soportaba las impertinencias, mucho menos de un mocoso sucio de Shiganshina que acababa de conocer poco tiempo atrás.

-Te saco diez años, mocoso, así que deberías tratarme con más respeto.

Entonces vio la sorpresa cruzar las facciones de Eren, que abrió los ojos más de lo normal debido a esa sorpresa.

-¿Diez años mayor? Oh, vaya, eres más viejo de lo que pensaba.

Levi tensó la mandíbula y desde su posición pegó un puntapié en la pierna a Eren, que estaba demasiado cerca de él, para su desgracia.

-¡Ay!-se quejó la víctima-¿A qué viene eso? Deberías habértelo tomado más como, no sé, un cumplido, ya que creía que eras más joven.

Levi no respondió. Se preguntó si alguien había enviado a aquel muchacho solo para poner a prueba su poca paciencia. A fin de cuentas, el primer impulso que tuvo nada más conocerle fue el de pegarle, y si bien en ese momento se había controlado, ahora no. Aunque tampoco es como si le hubiera golpeado muy fuerte. Si así lo hubiera hecho, dudaba que Eren fuera luego capaz de andar por su propio pie.

-Podría devolverte el golpe, ¿sabes?-le escuchó decir entonces a Eren.

Levi contuvo lo más parecido a una risa que podría escapar de su boca. Aun así, no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho.

-Oh, me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas, mocoso.

Eren frunció el ceño.

-Creo que deberías saber que el vivir en Shiganshina curte a uno bastante en lo que respecta al combate cuerpo a cuerpo-en bastantes peleas se había metido con los matones de su barrio en su vida.

-No lo dudo, pero no durarías ni un segundo contra mí.

Eren enarcó una ceja, oliendo el desafío. Y a él le encantaban los desafíos, poner a prueba su propia fuerza.

-¿Eso crees?

-No lo creo, lo sé.

-Parece que tenemos el ego muy subido, usurpador-Eren se levantó y le miró desde arriba-¿Y si te lo bajo un poco?

Levi le devolvió la mirada, meditando si debía siquiera tomarse la molestia de levantarse. Pero viendo el cómo parecían arder los ojos de Eren por la expectación, suspiró y cerró el libro. Quizá podría ir fácil con él, marearle un poco y ganarle poco después.

Dejó el libro en el césped y se levantó, sacudiéndose los pantalones. Odiaba cualquier rastro de suciedad que pudiera adherirse a su ropa.

Antes siquiera de que se le ocurriera decir algo, Eren le interrumpió, con nuevamente un gesto de sorpresa impreso en su rostro.

-Sentado no lo había apreciado, pero también eres un poco bajo.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Eren recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago, cortando su respiración. Cayó al suelo con un gemido, boqueando y llevándose las manos a la zona golpeada.

-Mocoso imbécil.

Y desde el suelo, con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos debido al dolor que se instalaba en la boca de su estómago, vio cómo Levi recogía sus cosas y se montaba en su caballo, abandonando la pradera.

" _Vale, nada de mencionar la altura"_ , se dijo Eren en su fuero interno, soltando quejidos lastimeros mientras esperaba a que el dolor menguara para ponerse en pie.

Se preguntó si con eso había conseguido echar a aquel hombre de la pradera para siempre. Mañana lo comprobaría.

Aun así, ¿cómo podía ser tan fuerte?

*.*.*

-Eh… Hola.

Levi le fulminó con la mirada nada más verle. O quizá no. Quizá era su misma expresión malhumorada de siempre. No le dirigió la palabra, sin embargo.

-La verdad…-empezó a decir Eren, mientras se sentaba a su lado-No esperaba verte hoy aquí después de lo de ayer.

Y Eren se sorprendió al sentirse aliviado al ver que había vuelto.

-Creo que eso es algo que debería decir yo-replicó el hombre mayor-Solo un idiota volvería a hablar con el hombre que le derribó de un único golpe.

-¡No me diste tiempo para prepararme para la pelea!-se quejó Eren.

-No me hagas reír. Te dije que no durarías ni un segundo.

-Oh, ¿así que se te puede hacer reír?-esta vez Eren estuvo seguro que Levi le fulminó con la mirada, pero no se dejó amedrentar, aun a pesar de saber lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer-Parece algo imposible teniendo en cuenta, bueno, tu cara.

-Nunca callas la maldita boca, ¿verdad?

Eren se encogió de hombros.

-Tampoco es como si estuviera diciendo cosas importantes.

-Entonces cállate. No me dejas leer, mocoso.

-También podrías hablar tú. Como el por qué estás aquí cuando obviamente no eres de Shiganshina.

-Hago lo que quiero con mi tiempo libre. Además, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Pues tienes mucho tiempo libre-comentó Eren, que parecía estar jugándose la vida cada vez que hacía algún comentario por cómo le miraba Levi.- ¿No trabajas?

-Si digo que tengo tiempo libre, es porque el resto del tiempo lo tengo ocupado. Y, te repito, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Eres un borde, ¿lo sabías?-refunfuñó Eren.

-Y tú un maleducado, aunque creo que eso ya te lo he dejado claro. Y no veo que hagas algo de provecho.

-¡Eh! Eso no es verdad. Yo trabajo. De sol a sombra, casi literalmente. Es ahora el único descanso que tengo durante el día-se defendió Eren, algo molesto. No iba a dejar que le tachara de gandul cuando Levi no sabía nada de él.

-¿Sí?-dijo Levi, aunque no realmente interesado.

-Sí-asintió-Y no soporto a la gente que desprecia a aquellos que se ganan la vida matándose a trabajar.

Levi vio el resentimiento en Eren, como también vio que no mentía. Se lo decía su rostro, sus ojos determinados, sus manos llenas de cayos y rasguños, su piel ligeramente tostada debido a que seguramente pasaba muchas horas bajo el sol.

Con un suspiro, y sin creerse realmente lo que iba a decir, Levi preguntó:

-¿Y en qué consiste tu trabajo?

Y Eren empezó a hablar, mientras Levi se preguntaba por qué se interesaba en la vida de aquel mocoso tan molesto.

*.*.*

Contra todo lo que hubiera podido pensar al principio, Eren sabía que no odiaba a aquel hombre llamado Levi, usurpador de su pradera, aun si bien le resultaba hasta cierto punto molesto, aunque sabía que eso era algo mutuo, o al menos esa impresión le daba a entender Levi.

Porque, con el paso de los días, como citas concertadas que nunca fueron programadas ni mucho menos habladas, sobre mediodía siempre se encontrarían ambos en aquella alejada pradera, hablando, de vez en cuando insultándose, de vez en cuando dándose algún golpe. Conociéndose.

Eren le hablaba de su rutina, de su sobreprotectora hermanastra Mikasa, de su mejor amigo Armin, de sus padres, de las pocas cosas interesantes que podía contarle de su vida. Y, cuanto más le contaba a Levi, más se daba cuenta Eren de lo poco que sabía del otro hombre.

Con el paso de las semanas, Eren lo conoció lo suficiente como para saber que era un hombre reservado, y que no se abriría a él de la manera en que Eren lo estaba haciendo, lo que también le planteaba la pregunta de por qué le resultaba tan fácil hablar con él. Y es que había algo, algo en Levi que le agradaba, que pese a su hosco mirar y hablar, sabía que era buena persona, dentro de lo que Levi era.

Sin duda, no se parecía en nada a todos aquellas personas pudientes que le miraban como poco más que un bicho que aplastar. Aquel símil hacía que en ocasiones Eren comparara a aquellas personas con los demonios.

-Eren-había una nota de sorpresa en su voz-¿Ya te has despertado?-le preguntó su madre, incrédula al ver que a su hijo no se le habían pegado las sábanas-Últimamente te levantas más temprano.

Eren se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a terminar su desayuno.

-Me voy-dijo no mucho después.

-Eren, espera-escuchó tras él poco después de salir de casa.

-¿Qué pasa, Mikasa?-preguntó, y reanudó la marcha una vez que la chica le alcanzó.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué desde hace días te levantas tan temprano?

Eren arrugó el ceño.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-No es que tenga nada malo-Mikasa sacudió la cabeza, y se recolocó la bufanda-Pero es…algo raro. Siempre has sido muy dormilón, y te costaba mucho levantarte por las mañanas. Siempre era yo la que tenía que ir a levantarte…

-Ja, ja-Eren rió-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me vas a decir que ahora echas de menos levantarme por las mañanas?

Mikasa escondió su leve sonrojo con la tela roja de la bufanda.

-¿No es porque te pase nada? Además de que últimamente estás más animado…

Eren sacudió la cabeza cuando Levi le vino a la mente.

-Es solo que, cuanto antes empiece a trabajar, antes terminaré.

-…Vale.

Si bien aquello era verdad, era una verdad a medias. Pero nunca le diría a Mikasa ni a sus padres que la razón por la que se levantaba temprano para acabar antes era para pasar algo más de tiempo con Levi.

Era algo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

*.*.*

-¿Qué miras?

-¿Mm?-Eren desvió la mirada hacia Levi-Miraba tu caballo. Vienes en él todos los días, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Bonito ejemplar.

Levi le miró con curiosidad, aunque como siempre, era algo difícil de apreciar dado su rostro.

-¿Entiendes de caballos?

-La verdad es que no-confesó Eren, algo avergonzado-Solo he visto a algunas personas montarlos, y los de los carruajes. Pero nunca he montado en uno.

-¿Nunca?

Eren negó con la cabeza. Entonces se le iluminó el rostro.

-¿Puedo montar en el tuyo?

-¿Eh?-Levi vio la emoción en el rostro del joven, y sin saber por qué, no supo decirle que no-Está bien. Eso si consigues subirte a él.

-¡Claro!-exclamó, levantándose de un salto, entusiasmado.

Levi se levantó y acompañó a Eren hasta el caballo. No es como si intentara ayudarlo, claro que no, pero debía poner a salvo las pocas pertenencias que llevaba, por lo que las desenganchó de la silla de montar y dio media vuelta.

-Espera, ¿no me vas a ayudar?

-No, ¿por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué?-Eren se hizo el indignado-He dicho que nunca he montado uno.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Y uno debe aprender a valerse por sí mismo, ¿no te parece?

Eren quiso replicar, pero no supo qué decir, porque Levi tenía razón.

Inspiró hondo.

-Bien, te demostraré que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Tras decir aquello, se reprochó internamente. ¿A qué venía aquella necesidad de demostrarle que era capaz de hacerlo? No es como si buscara su aprobación, ¿verdad? No, claro, buscaba su propia aprobación, superarse y ver que era capaz de hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho.

En eso consistía crecer, ¿no?

Levi le contempló en la distancia, bajo la protección de la sombra, casi temiendo que Eren acabara con una coz en la cara. Permaneció en silencio, siguiendo sus movimientos.

En cuanto llegó al lado del animal, Eren se agarró a la silla e intentó subir, pero tan pronto como hizo el primer intento, el caballo se encabritó y tiró a Eren al suelo.

Levi se sorprendió conteniendo algo parecido a una risa.

-Con que esas tenemos…-le escuchó decir a Eren-Ahora verás.

Hizo varios intentos, en todos ellos acabando en el suelo sin siquiera haber llegado a sentarse en la silla.

Daba pena verlo.

-Tienes que tranquilizarle primero, Eren. Si no, nunca conseguirás montarle. ¿Nunca has oído eso de que los animales huelen el miedo?-se vio diciendo.

-Sí, sí-dijo Eren, no haciéndole realmente caso, y obviando que había pensado que aquella era la primera vez que Levi le llamaba por su nombre.

Agarró las correas y se acercó al caballo, que se removía inquieto.

-Tranquilo-le susurró, alargando la mano, la cual en un primer intento casi fue mordida, pero que poco después consiguió acariciar el hocico del animal.

Eren sonrió, notando cómo el caballo dejaba de tirar de las correas.

Siempre le habían gustado los animales, a fin de cuentas, el barrio en el que se había criado y en aquellas condiciones, había tratado bastante con animales. Siempre le había gustado ayudar en la granja del abuelo de Armin, dando de comer a las gallinas o tirar del burro para arar el terreno.

Y cuando consiguió subirse al caballo, se sintió triunfante.

Buscó con la mirada a Levi y sonrió.

-¡Lo conseguí!-exclamó, como si de un gran triunfo se tratara.

Se quedó un momento fascinado ante el hecho de que le pareció ver a Levi sonreír de medio lado.

Tiró un poco de las correas, espoleando al caballo para hacer que anduviera. Pero no tardó en perder el control, el caballo al galope y el terminó en el suelo, dando un par de vueltas y manchándose de tierra y de hierbajos.

Por un momento, Levi se preocupó de que pudiera haberse hecho daño, pero cuando vio que Eren se sacudía la hierba de la cabeza, riendo, para ponerse en pie, y empezar a correr detrás del caballo, aquel pensamiento se evaporó.

-¡Levi, haz que pare!-decía Eren entre resuellos y risas.

Levi se dijo entonces que aquel mocoso sin duda era interesante. No parecía poder aburrirse de nada que hiciera.

Y eso era lo que más extraño le resultaba.

*.*.*

Había veces en las que Levi se ausentaba por varios días.

-Entonces sí que tienes un trabajo-dijo Eren en una ocasión.

-Algo así-decía Levi, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero nunca le decía de qué trataba.

En aquellos días, cuando Eren estaba solo en la pradera, creía que se sentiría bien volver a recuperar parte de su paz, pero se encontraba a sí mismo echando en falta a Levi. Quiso achacar eso a que no podía seguir montando a caballo (aunque tampoco es como si hubiera hecho grandes progresos al respecto).

Sin embargo, sabía que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Suspiró.

" _¿Qué me pasa?"_

Eren también le habló a Levi de sus sueños y aspiraciones.

-Me gustaría salir al mundo exterior, más allá de estos Muros. No soporto la idea de estar aquí encerrado-le contaba a Levi-Ese es mi gran sueño. Salir, ver mundo, ¡y ver el océano!

-¿Esa gran masa de agua salada?

Eren sonrió al ver que Levi sabía de lo que hablaba. A parte de Armin, y en ocasiones Mikasa, nadie le entendía en ese aspecto, además de que estaba prohibido cualquier libro que tratara sobre más allá de los muros. Pero Levi era distinto, en muchos aspectos.

Eren asintió ante su pregunta.

-Sabes que cabe la posibilidad de que no exista, ¿verdad?

-Existe-Levi enarcó una ceja ante aquella afirmación-Sé que tiene que existir en algún lugar, allí fuera, y algún día sé que lo veré.

-Pareces muy seguro de ello, pero que yo sepa ni siquiera has salido de Shiganshina.

El ánimo de Eren se vio levemente empañado ante aquello.

-Sí, bueno… ¡Pero saldré! Me uniré a la milicia, y entonces…

Fue en aquel momento en que saltaron las alarmas de Levi.

-Espera, ¿qué?-no recordaba la última vez que se había quedado atónito ante algo-¿Quieres unirte a la milicia?

-Claro. Siempre he querido unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Levi sintió cómo se le cerraba el estómago. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba oyendo.

-Aun si dices que quieres unirte a la milicia… ¿Por qué la Legión de Reconocimiento, entre el resto de cuerpos?

Eren se mordió el labio inferior; casi parecía incómodo. Porque Levi se estaba comportando como sus padres, incluso como sus amigos, que no querían que se uniera.

-Odio los demonios. Ellos son la razón por la que nos escondemos tras estos muros, y muchas veces ni siquiera sirven, como los estúpidos talismanes, porque siempre se cuela algún demonio-de los cuales se encargaban las Tropas Estacionarias de la zona.-Quiero dar caza a los demonios y…ser libre. No me parece algo tan descabellado como todo el mundo me quiere hacer creer.

-Eren-había seriedad en la voz de Levi, más de la acostumbrada-Los que se unen a la Legión no son más que unos suicidas. Cada vez que salen en una expedición, muchas veces, no vuelve ni la mitad.

-Entonces soy un suicida-replicó Eren de mala gana-Un bastardo suicida.

Levi contuvo un resoplido de fastidio.

-No te entiendo-confesó Levi-Tienes una buena vida. Un hogar, una familia, un trabajo. ¿Por qué sacrificar todo eso por un sueño imposible?

Eren se tensó, poniéndose a la defensiva. No sabía por qué creía que Levi le apoyaría en este aspecto.

-No es un sueño imposible-replicó, mordaz-Será imposible si ni siquiera lo intento. Y sí, es cierto que tengo más de lo que otros tienen (aunque menos de los que tienen otros, todo sea dicho), pero precisamente porque tengo esto no lo quiero perder, lo quiero proteger. Es otra razón por la que quiero unirme a la Legión.

Levi le miró, hastiado de la conversación. Sabía que Eren era cabezota y no cambiaría de opinión así como así.

-Está bien-concedió-Si es así, ¿entonces por qué no te has unido ya? Sabes que hace unos años se decretó que se puede alistar desde los quince años, ¿no?-Levi contuvo un gruñido al saber que la razón por la que se había rebajado la edad de alistamiento de los dieciocho a los quince años era porque había demasiadas pérdidas, y había que remplazarlas lo antes posible. Así como también se habían reducido el tiempo de entrenamiento de reclutas de tres años a un año-Y dijiste que tienes diecisiete.

Si bien le hacía feliz que Levi recordara la edad que tenía (algo que dijo hace semanas en el calor del momento), se hundió un poco ante su observación.

-…Quise alistarme en cuanto cumplí los quince-empezó a decir Eren-Pero mis padres no me dejaron.

-Normal-bufó Levi.

-¡No! Quiero decir… Eso no habría sido un impedimento. Es solo que…sé que me necesitan.

-Pues tú solo te lo dices todo. Así que olvídate de la Legión. No es sitio para mocosos.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?-dijo Eren, molesto, porque todo el mundo le decía lo mismo, y estaba harto-Algún día me uniré a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Espera y verás.

Entonces, Levi le dedicó una mirada triste y compasiva, algo que Eren no acostumbraba a ver, y mucho menos viniendo de alguien que era difícil saber qué pensaba debido a lo poco que expresaba su rostro, y que Eren se había determinado a desentrañar, como si de un enigma se tratara.

-Sinceramente-le dijo, con voz suave y pausada-Espero que no tengas que hacerlo.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Vale, necesitaba escribir este capi para ver cómo se conocen y se relacionan entre ellos (en toda relación tiene que haber algo de base, aunque haya o no amor a primera vista :P). Adoro a estos dos, y me encantan sus interacciones XD Aunque aún hay bastantes cosas que Eren no sabe de Levi, el cual no quiere que se una a la Legión (normal)._

 _En tal caso, es otro capi calmado (me ha encantado escribir esos diálogos; en el fondo, se sienten atraídos el uno al otro, y lo saben, aunque no lo quieran admitir XD)._

 _Pero no teman! Con el próximo capi se acaba la poca tranquilidad que parece tener Eren en este fic V-V Sip, en el próximo capi, vuelve la acción y los feels (ay, la que se nos viene…). Estén preparados *música de suspense y dramática* Jajajaja._

 _Así que si quieren saber qué más pasa… Dejen sus lindos reviews :)_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me hacen muy feliz!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	16. Parte II: Capítulo III

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

 _El calor me consume, y solo quiero tumbarme y no hacer nada y estar fresquita XD_

 _Como ya comenté, este capi (que me ha salido bastante más largo de lo que podría haber esperado) es intenso (creo que el título del capi dice mucho jajaja). Digamos que aquí se acaba la "introducción" de la segunda parte de este fic (como ya dije, se acaba la paz…)._

 _Qué pasará…? Veámoslo!_

 _Sin más que decir, disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo III: En medio del caos**_

Levi se encontraba tumbado, bajo la sombra del roble, intentando descansar.

El dolor le atormentaba, si bien normalmente era capaz de mantenerlo a raya. Pero cada vez que cerraba los párpados, las imágenes cruentas se sucedían una tras otra.

Solo con Eren era capaz de olvidar, por unos breves instantes, todo aquello que parecía consumirle.

Necesitaba a Eren, lo sabía, pero se sentía estúpido por ello.

Cuando escuchó pasos (y conocía aquellos pasos), abrió los ojos, habiendo sido incapaz de dormir, y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.

-Ey-saludó con la cabeza, pero su ceño se frunció en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en Eren-¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado?

-Eh…-Eren suspiró-Nada.

Tenía el rostro lleno de arañazos, al igual que sus brazos. La ropa sucia, y la mejilla derecha se le estaba empezando a inflamar.

Levi enarcó una ceja.

-Ah… Vale. Me vi envuelto en una pelea-dijo, dejándose caer a su lado, mientras se quejaba de sus heridas, que vistas más de cerca, Levi vio que no eran graves, pero debían dolerle y molestarle al que las portaba.

-¿Es que nunca te han dicho que no debes meterte en problemas? Y más si acabas de esta guisa.

-No es mi culpa.-se defendió Eren, mirándose las heridas, por si alguna de ellas sangraba; por suerte no-Unos imbéciles se han metido con mi amigo Armin y, bueno, no necesito otra razón.

-¿Tú solo? ¿Y cuántos eran?

-Mm… Creo que cuatro.

-¿Tú contra cuatro brabucones? Vaya, veo que se te dan bien las matemáticas. Así has acabado.

-Pero les gané-Eren supo, por la cara de Levi, que no le creía-Bueno… Conseguí que se fueran y nos dejaran en paz. Aunque Armin se empeña en decir que no fue por mí, sino porque en el último minuto apareció Mikasa.

Levi le observaba en silencio. El sudor de Eren hacía que se le pegaran el pelo a la frente y la camiseta al cuerpo.

Desvió la mirada.

Sabía que Eren tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia, pero no era demasiado razonable al respecto. Solo hacía falta ver el estado en el que había acabado por defender a su amigo.

-Si acabas así, no creo que pueda considerarse una pelea.

-Eh, no era una pelea justa, por el número, pero era una pelea. Yo también les di lo suyo-dijo, casi orgulloso, elevando sus puños, rojos y con parte de la piel levantada; tendría que desinfectárselas.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, te lo demuestro cuando quieras.

Levi volvió a ver aquella chispa en los ojos de Eren, y le gustaba lo que veía.

-Bien-Levi se levantó y Eren le miró con confusión-Vamos, demuéstramelo.

Eren sonrió con fiereza y se levantó.

-Intentaré ir suave contigo, teniendo en cuenta que ya pareces estar bastante vapuleado.

-Ah no, eso ni en broma. Ven con todo, porque entonces no sería una pelea-dijo Eren, mientras se alejaban del árbol, y se ponían frente a frente, a una distancia prudencial.

-Hmp, lo que tú digas, mocoso.

Eren se puso en posición de lucha, o eso consideraba él, mientras veía a Levi con la misma postura relajada de antes, y eso encendió su rabia. No le tomaba en serio, y le demostraría que eso era un error.

Con un grito, arremetió contra él, pero Levi le esquivó hábilmente. Cuando volvió a intentarlo, una vez más falló.

" _Es condenadamente rápido"_ , masculló en su fuero interno.

Pero viendo que era el único que atacaba, si bien no alcanzaba su objetivo, aquello no hacía más que incrementar su molestia.

-¡Deja de esquivar y devuélveme los golpes!-le gritó.

-Lo haría si al menos consiguieras golpearme-se jactó el otro.

Eren se alejó unos pasos, jadeando, desafiándole con la mirada. Recordó la patada que le dio en el estómago no mucho tiempo atrás, lo que le recordó, a su vez, que aquel hombre era fuerte, aunque quizá pudiera no parecerlo. Pero también quería devolvérsela.

Sacando fuerza de donde pudiera, volvió a cargar contra Levi, pero el hombre con rápidos movimientos le esquivaba, y esta vez sí que le atacó. De un simple golpe, Eren acabó en el suelo.

Eren apretó los dientes al notar la tierra rozando su piel y la grava entre la hierba clavándosele en brazos y piernas.

-¿Lo ves? Un solo golpe y acabas en el suelo-habló Levi, que le miraba desde arriba-No sabes pelear, solo dar golpes y con un poco de suerte dar a tu objetivo. En una batalla seria, y si además incluyera armas blancas, acabarías muerto a la primera de cambio.

La irritación de Eren aumentaba.

Se levantó y volvió a acercarse a su adversario, con los puños por delante, pero de un simple movimiento aterrizó nuevamente en el suelo con un quejido.

-Debes estudiar los movimientos del contrario, y no precipitarte tanto-le dijo Levi, como quien está enseñando una lección, y quizá era lo que estaba haciendo, aun siendo inconscientemente-Busca un hueco por donde atacar, y si no lo hay, crea uno.

A Eren se le pasó por la cabeza que Levi parecía muy experimentado en esto, pero eso no le impidió volver a alzar los puños contra él.

Levi detuvo sus puños entre sus manos, frustrando su ataque.

-Mocoso, ¿es que no ves que el atacar de frente no te va a servir de nad…?

Se vio interrumpido cuando perdió el equilibrio tras recibir una patada de Eren en uno de los tobillos.

" _Mierda, he bajado la guardia"_ , se reprochó a sí mismo. Nunca se debía subestimar al contrincante.

Esto hizo que ambos acabaran en el suelo.

Eren se sintió victorioso e intentó golpear a Levi, pero el otro se defendió con brazos y piernas.

Rodaron por el suelo, recibiendo y proporcionando golpes. Pero, por supuesto, Levi era mucho más fuerte, y es por eso que consiguió someter a Eren bajo su cuerpo, bloqueando las piernas del joven con las suyas propias para evitar posibles patadas, y sus manos sujetaron las muñecas de Eren contra el suelo.

No recordaba la última vez que alguien le había dado tanta guerra. Claro que, en otras circunstancias, no habría bajado la guardia en ese momento y habría dejado sin conocimiento al contrario de un solo golpe en la nuca.

-Mierda-le escuchó mascullar a Eren bajo él-He perdido.

-¿Y te extraña?-contestó Levi, bajando la mirada hacia Eren.

Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, y estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para notar la respiración contraria, así como los latidos acelerados del otro.

Se quedaron así durante unos instantes, quién sabe cuántos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, como intentando buscar algo en la profundidad de ellos, como queriendo grabar a fuego el color de sus ojos.

Ambos se preguntaban qué estaba pasando, como si necesitaran una explicación.

-…La próxima vez ganaré-rompió el silencio, y quizá el momento, Eren-Esta vez es que estaba cansado y dolorido por la pelea anterior.

Eren contuvo la respiración al ver el amago de sonrisa de Levi. Le seguía resultando algo extraño y fascinante, como sus ojos, fríos y duros.

-Ya te gustaría-soltó el agarre y se incorporó-Mocoso.

*.*.*

Entonces, un día, algo extraño pasó. En realidad, Eren lo consideró más extraordinario que otra cosa.

Aquel día, Levi no había venido a caballo.

-Oh Diosas, ¿¡es eso un equipo de maniobras tridimensional!?-exclamó Eren, emocionado a más no poder.

Levi torció el gesto al ver la fascinación con que Eren lo miraba.

-Sí, lo es-dijo, reticente, mientras se acercaba a él-Hoy no he podido hacerme con un caballo, y este es el único medio de…transporte que podía utilizar.

Parecía que Eren ni le escuchaba, y seguramente fuera así, porque no hacía más que mirar embelesado los cinturones, las pistolas, las cuchillas del equipo.

-Entonces eres soldado-dijo Eren, no como pregunta, sino como afirmación, mientras revoloteaba alrededor de Levi, mirando todo el equipo-Porque no lo has robado, ¿verdad?

-No, imbécil-gruñó ante lo último dicho-Soy soldado.

En aquel momento, Levi esperó la pregunta de Eren, y se planteó la idea de mentirle. Pero Eren parecía tan ensimismado y emocionado por ver un equipo de maniobras tridimensional por primera vez tan de cerca, que las preguntas que podían haber derivado de aquello quedaron relegadas a un segundo plano, y Levi se sintió agradecido por eso.

En realidad, al no haber podido disponer de un caballo el día de hoy, pensó en no ir a la pradera de Shiganshina. Es más, no sería la primera vez que se ausentaba, pero le daba rabia que la razón de ello fuera por no tener un medio de transporte, por lo que al final se terminó presentando allí con el equipo, aunque en cuanto aterrizó en la pradera le asaltaron las alarmas de que no era buena idea, pero como ya había comprobado, era de agradecer que Eren no hiciera las preguntas que él temía. O eso creía.

-Entonces cuando dices que tienes un trabajo…-empezó a decir Eren.

Levi suspiró.

-Sí-se limitó a decir-Solo puedo venir aquí cuando estoy de permiso.-era cierto, en parte.

Aunque a veces se escapaba solo porque necesitaba verle, pero eso no pensaba decírselo.

Entonces, por primera vez en aquel día, Eren le miró a los ojos, y Levi vio cómo parecían refulgir.

-¿Puedo usarlo?

Levi enarcó una ceja, como si no creyera que Eren estuviera hablando en serio, a pesar de que sabía que sí lo estaba haciendo.

-No.

-Oh venga, Levi, por favor.

-No.

-Por favor…-le hizo pucheritos.

Y Eren no supo si se debió a eso o a su insistencia (sabía que era capaz de agotar la poca paciencia de Levi si se lo proponía, y éste solía terminar cediendo solo para que le dejara en paz), pero al final Levi aceptó.

-Está bien-concedió finalmente, a la vez que se desenganchaba la parte pesada del equipo.-Solo si eres capaz de ponértelo tú solo.

Luego empezó a quitarse los cinturones, bajo la atenta mirada de Eren, el cual incluso pudo ver los pies de Levi cuando éste se quitó las botas para quitarse los cintos que rodeaban las plantas de sus pies.

Cuando se volvió a calzar y levantar, le tendió los cinturones.

-Toma-dijo, y Eren los cogió, intentando hacer caso omiso cuando uno de sus dedos rozó los de Levi entre la maraña de cintos.

Ya sin el equipo, Levi se sentó a la sombra del árbol, deseando algo de paz, ya que haber ido allí con el equipo era mucho más cansado que ir a caballo.

-¿No me vas a ayudar a ponérmelo?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Eren. Te dejo el equipo, siempre y cuando seas capaz de ponértelo tú solo. Hay que aprender a hacer las cosas por uno mismo, como lo de montar a caballo.

-Sí, pero… Es la primera vez que veo uno de cerca, que lo toco. ¿Cómo esperas que sepa ponérmelo?

-Bueno, me has visto quitármelo, ¿no? Deberías saber cómo van dispuestos los cinturones, en mayor o menor medida.

En eso tenía razón, pero en el momento en que había empezado a aflojarse los cinturones, Eren no había hecho mucho caso a cómo lo había hecho, ya que era la primera vez que había podido mirarle el cuerpo sin tapujos. Y ahora que sabía que era soldado, Eren entendía por qué era tan fuerte.

Eren refunfuñó un poco, pero al final se puso a ello, mirando los cintos como si tan solo se trataran de cuerdas que iban a enredarse en su cuerpo. Y en realidad, teniendo en cuenta cómo se los estaba poniendo, parecía que era así.

Levi tuvo que contener más de un resoplido al ver la ineptitud de Eren para colocarse los cinturones, y eso sin contar con lo que realmente constituía el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, que descansaba al lado de Levi.

-Creo… Creo que ya está-dijo Eren tras un buen rato (a diferencia de lo poco que había tardado Levi en quitárselo, acostumbrado ya a ello), pero no muy convencido, porque notaba cómo le apretaban en algunas zonas, y cómo otros estaban retorcidos.

Levi suspiró y se levantó. Se acercó a Eren, y éste se removió un poco inquieto al ver que se paraba frente a él a escasos centímetros.

-No está ni en sueños, mocoso-dijo, pero con cierto aire divertido.

Eren iba a replicar, pero las palabras murieron en su boca al ver cómo Levi alzaba las manos y empezaba a colocarle y aflojar o apretar los cinturones que no estaban bien colocados. Notaba sus manos acariciando su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para que no se le escapara ningún sonido extraño. Esperaba que Levi no notara lo acelerado que estaba su pulso.

Pudo volver a respirar cuando las manos de Levi se apartaron de su cuerpo.

-Ahora sí está.

-Genial. Y ahora…-desvió la mirada al equipo, y esta vez con indicaciones de Levi, se colocó las reservas de cuchillas, así como los cables y las bombonas de gas.

Levi podía ver a Eren sumamente complacido, como si acabara de cumplir con algo que siempre había soñado, y quizá así fuera.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó.

-Es…más pesado de lo que imaginaba-pesaba, y a pesar de que en cierto sentido Eren estaba acostumbrado a cargar peso, llevarlo a la cintura era distinto. Su cuerpo no estaba entrenado para usarlo, lo sabía, pero aun así…-¿Puedo moverme con él?-le preguntó a Levi, esperanzado.

-No-fue tajante.

-Oh, ¿por qué no?

-Porque no sabes utilizarlo y lo único que vas a conseguir es hacerte daño y a mí dejarme sin medio de transporte para volver.

Ante aquellas verdades, Eren no pudo decir nada, y empezó a quitárselo.

-¿Sabes? Cuando era más pequeño, jugaba con Armin y Mikasa a ser soldados. Cogíamos cada uno un par de palos de madera, a modo de espadas, y correteábamos por las calles de Shiganshina, matando demonios que solo nosotros éramos capaces de ver-esbozó una sonrisa triste al evocar el recuerdo.

Eran buenos tiempos. Cuando era un niño, cuando no tenía responsabilidades de ningún tipo, cuando creía que su sueño de unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento llegaría a cumplirse en cuanto creciera un poco. Ahora que ya había crecido, era algo que veía cada vez más imposible. Por eso…

-Gracias por dejarme ponérmelo, Levi.

Porque pensó que esa iba a ser la primera y última vez que pudiera hacerlo.

Oh, qué equivocado estaba.

*.*.*

Un par de días después, Levi le dijo que se iba a ausentar, como hacía de vez en cuando, durante un período de tiempo más o menos largo, nunca lo sabía.

Pero ahora que Eren sabía que era soldado, aunque no sabía de qué cuerpo de la milicia (Levi nunca llevaba el uniforme reglamentario cuando se veían, y Eren perdió la oportunidad de preguntarle al respecto), le preocupaba.

-Eh… Ten cuidado-terminó por decirle, cuando se despidieron.

Levi tuvo que contener, para su sorpresa, una pequeña sonrisita al ver la preocupación de Eren. Diosas, adoraba a ese estúpido mocoso.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, mocoso.

*.*.*

-Ah…-suspiró Eren, ante la tranquilidad que reinaba en la pradera aquel mediodía.

Era agradable, pero cada vez se le hacía más patente la ausencia de Levi, y eso no le gustaba.

Cerró los ojos, intentando dormir un poco tras comer.

Podía oír el arrullo del viento en las ramas de los árboles, como una suave nana que le mecía para que cayera presa del sueño. Se fijó, aún con los ojos cerrados y aguzando el oído, que no le parecía oír a ningún pájaro, lo cual se le antojó extraño. Abrió los ojos.

Entonces, un sonido estridente cortó el aire. Era el sonido de una gran campana, que repiqueteaba con fuerza, insistente, y Eren tardó unos momentos en procesar lo que significaba aquello. Pero cuando lo hizo, se quedó lívido.

Era la alarma. Aquella campana era la alarma que indicaba que Shiganshina había sido invadida por demonios, y se debía evacuar de inmediato por la puerta que conectaba Shiganshina con el resto del Muro Maria.

Se levantó con estrépito, trastabillando con sus pies, y salió de la pradera a toda velocidad, ni siquiera siendo consciente de que se dejaba su morral con uno de los libros sobre el mundo exterior atrás.

Nunca había oído esa alarma, como nadie la debía haber oído en quinientos años, pero todo el mundo sabía lo que significaba si alguna vez llegaban a oírla.

Eren recordaba a su padre, hace años, explicándoselo, cuando le preguntó por primera vez sobre los demonios.

-Es improbable, pero no imposible. Así que, recuerda, Eren, cuando escuches la campana, corre. Corre tan rápido como puedas, y ponte a salvo.

Cuando sus pies llegaron ya a la población de Shiganshina, pudo ver el pánico y el caos que cundía. Sobre sus cabezas, vio casas que empezaban a derrumbarse, columnas de humo que dudaba, a aquellas horas del día, que se trataran de hogueras. Era la destrucción de unos enemigos que siempre les habían estado acechando.

" _Corre"_ , se recordó a sí mismo, mientras enfilaba por las calles, conteniendo el espanto al empezar a ver ya cadáveres, aunque eran mayormente por desprendimiento de ladrillos de las casas. Pero era solo el principio.

Cuando llegó a la calle principal, sin aliento, se detuvo un momento para ver lo que había al final de ella, mientras el cielo del mediodía se llenaba de alaridos, humo, negrura. La gente de Shiganshina se agolpaba por atravesar la puerta y huir del infierno en el que se estaba convirtiendo su ciudad natal.

Eren dio un paso al frente, intentando regular su respiración, para volver a correr hacia la única vía de escape que había en Shiganshina, que ahora se había convertido en una ratonera. Aún no había visto ningún demonio, pero los oía. Escuchaba a gente gritar a lo lejos, notaba el retumbar del suelo a sus pies.

La voz de Grisha resonaba en su cabeza.

" _Corre. Corre, Eren. Ponte a salvo"._

Y así lo hizo, pero sus pies se pararon de forma abrupta pocos metros después.

Correr. Tenía que correr. Pero… Carla, su madre, no podía correr. Tenía un cuerpo débil, por eso ni siquiera podía trabajar fuera de casa. ¿Cómo se suponía entonces que iba a huir de los demonios ella sola?

-Maldita sea-masculló, mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se alejaba de la zona de evacuación, para volver a internarse en las callejuelas de Shiganshina.

En su carrera, se cruzaba con personas, con alguna de las cuales chocaba sin querer, mientras éstos huían despavoridos. Alguno le llegó a decir:

-¡Vas en dirección contraria, muchacho! ¡Acabarás muerto!

Pero Eren no podía parar de correr, a pesar del dolor de sus piernas, del dolor de sus pulmones por la falta de aire.

Y cuando llegó a su barrio, se dijo que no pasaba nada, que cuando girara la esquina de la calle, su casa seguiría de una pieza. Cogería a su madre, y ambos saldrían de allí. Confiaba en que su padre, Armin y Mikasa hubieran conseguido evacuar ya a esas alturas.

Al girar la esquina, se quedó un momento sin respiración, y más que por la carrera, era al ver su pequeña casa, su hogar, destrozada.

Se obligó a moverse, presa de un miedo creciente por lo que pudiera encontrar, y en cuanto se acercó a los escombros, vio el cadáver.

Era Grisha Jaeger, su padre, enterrado entre los escombros de su casa, con media cabeza reventada por una viga de madera, con un gran charco de sangre bajo él. Eren contuvo un sollozo o una arcada, no estuvo seguro.

-P-papá…

Su padre no tendría que estar ahí, sino en otra parte de Shiganshina, trabajando, más cerca de la puerta que conectaba con el muro. Pero su padre debía haber pensado como él. Sabía que su mujer no podía huir sola. Debía haber ido a por ella, pero la casa se vino abajo con él dentro.

Demasiado impactado todavía como para siquiera ponerse a llorar, vio que a los pies del cadáver de su padre había algo. Se agachó y lo cogió. Era una llave con un cordel.

Esta vez, Eren contuvo una carcajada. Esa llave no abría ninguna puerta. Era un talismán contra los demonios que su padre siempre llevaba encima. ¿De qué le había servido? Su sangre se enfriaba a su alrededor.

Con manos temblorosas, Eren se la colgó del cuello, el último recuerdo de su padre.

Rodeó la casa, alejándose de su padre, preguntándose qué fue lo último que le dijo aquella mañana antes de salir de casa, y allí, entre más escombros, pudo ver a su madre. Y estaba viva.

-¡Mamá!

Por un momento, su madre pareció no verlo, como si creyera que se trataba de una ilusión.

-¿E…ren…?

-Mamá…

Llegó a su lado, y tras el alivio que sintió al verla viva, dejó paso a la angustia, al ver que tenía prácticamente de cintura para abajo aplastada por los escombros. Miró sus manos, rojas, ensangrentadas, incluso le faltaban algunas uñas, de intentar arrastrarse para salir.

-T-te sacaré de aquí-dijo, reaccionando, colocándose a su izquierda, agarrando una viga de madera con ambas manos, haciendo toda la fuerza de la que disponía, sintiendo cómo la angustia aumentaba al ver que apenas era capaz de levantarla.

-Eren… Tienes que irte…-su voz sonaba débil, cansada, o, peor aún, derrotada. Se había dado por vencida-Tienes que ir…a la zona de evacuación…

-No-negó efusivamente con la cabeza-No pienso dejarte aquí.-dijo, mientras seguía intentando liberar el cuerpo de su madre, sin éxito.

-Eren, aun si consigo salir de entre los escombros, tengo las piernas rotas. No podré correr.

-¡Entonces yo te cargaré!-exclamó, enfadado con su madre por rendirse, frustrado al ver que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, al ver que no podía ayudarla.

Entonces, la voz de Carla Jaeger se alzó, con un último atisbo de fuerza de la mujer que había dado por perdida su vida, pero que se negaba a que su hijo pasara por lo mismo.

-¡Eren, hazme caso por una maldita vez!-le gritó; le gritaba como la primera vez que le dijo que quería unirse a la milicia y se enfadó.-¡Te estoy diciendo que te vayas! ¡Tienes que huir! ¡Yo estoy perdida, pero tú puedes salvarte! ¿Por qué no me haces caso? ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso…?-su voz se fue apagando.

-¡No! No, no, no… ¡No pienso dejarte aquí!-repitió, mientras notaba cómo el peso le trituraba los dedos, cómo se le tensaban tanto los músculos de los brazos que temía que se le rompieran, cómo las astillas de la madera se le clavaban inclementes en las palmas de las manos.

Pero, ¿es que acaso daba igual lo que hiciera? ¿No podía sacar a su madre? Si hasta se había enfadado con él…

La vista se le empeñaba por las lágrimas de furia, de dolor, de impotencia, pero aun así no soltó la viga, ni siquiera para enjugárselas.

-Eren…

Fue entonces cuando lo notó.

No lo vio llegar, pero ahora sabía que estaba ahí.

Las manos se le congelaron por unos instantes en la madera, ya sin hacer fuerza, mientras giraba la cabeza a su derecha, donde su madre reposaba en el suelo, y frente a ella, un demonio.

La respiración se le atoró en la garganta, y se quedó petrificado por el miedo, casi como si creyera que, si no se movía, aquel monstruo no le vería.

Y realmente no le estaba mirando a él. Estaba mirando a su madre, que descansaba la cabeza en el suelo, con respiración dificultosa, y derrotada. No parecía consciente del peligro que tenía a escasos centímetros de ella.

Eren se incorporó, inconscientemente, lentamente, soltando la madera, pero rígido y con la vista clavada en el demonio.

Era la primera vez que veía uno. Era grande, pero no tanto como había oído que podían ser. Sin embargo, era negro, grotesco, con afiladas y largas garras, multitud de dientes, y mucha baba colgando de su boca.

Quiso gritar. Quiso correr. Quiso atacarle. Quiso decirle que se alejara de su madre. Pero no pudo. Se quedó quieto, en silencio, mientras veía cómo, sin apenas esfuerzo, el demonio retiraba los escombros de lo que una vez fue su hogar, y arrastraba a su madre fuera, agarrando su frágil cuerpo con una sola zarpa.

Entre la nube de dolor, al girar la cabeza, Carla pudo ver bajo ella a Eren. Eren, su niño, su querido y cabezota hijo… Quería verle a salvo. Eso fue lo que siempre quiso para él. Se había negado a morir, y se había dado por vencida tiempo atrás, cuando Grisha no respondía a sus llamadas, seguramente muerto entre todos esos escombros. Pero al ver a Eren, que había vuelto también a por ella, quiso creer que ambos saldrían de allí. Que juntos, podrían volver a ser una familia aunque hubieran perdido parte de ella. Pero, siendo realistas, era imposible. Ella no podía moverse, y Eren no podía sacarla.

Quería que se fuera. No quería verle en peligro. Pero, ah… en aquel momento, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se elevaba y notaba un aliento caliente y con olor a podredumbre en su rostro, solo pudo pensar en lo afortunada que se sentía de poder ver a su hijo una última vez. Afortunada porque lo último que vería antes de morir sería el rostro de su hijo.

" _Adiós, Eren, mi niño"._

Y Eren contempló, con estupefacción y horror, cómo el demonio acercaba a su madre a él, y de un amplio mordisco, le arrancaba la cabeza.

Debido a lo cerca que se encontraba, la sangre de su madre salpicó a Eren. Notó cómo el líquido espeso y caliente le resbalaba por la cara, le empapaba el pelo y la ropa.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero seguía siendo incapaz de moverse, mientras seguía viendo cómo el demonio sujetaba el cuerpo sangrante de su madre, ahora decapitado, a la vez que masticaba su cabeza. Escuchaba el chapoteo de la sangre en su boca, el rasgar de la carne, el crujir de los huesos del cráneo al romperse bajo la presión de aquellos afilados dientes.

Aquello no estaba pasando. Aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Ahora. Ya. ¡Muévete!

A pesar de que aún no era capaz de moverse, la cabeza del demonio se giró. Tenía dos bolas rojas brillantes por ojos, y ahora le miraban a él por primera vez.

Con la zarpa libre, la que no sujetaba el cadáver de Carla, fue a alcanzar a Eren, que seguía en shock, y que fue capaz de responder, por fin, en el último momento. Quizá un poco demasiado tarde.

Una de las afiladas garras le alcanzó el brazo derecho y se hundió en su carne, mientras Eren encontraba su voz para soltar un alarido de puro dolor, notando cómo le rasgaba el brazo de arriba abajo.

Fue entonces, con el dolor palpitando por su cuerpo, que reaccionó del todo y salió de allí corriendo.

Corrió y corrió, lejos, hasta que sus piernas temblorosas fallaron, y de no ser porque se apoyó contra la fachada de una casa en un callejón, habría caído al suelo.

Con el pulso acelerado golpeándole en las sienes, con el brazo sangrante y el mareo por la pérdida de sangre, miró el camino del que había venido, pero el demonio no apareció. No le había seguido.

Pero al pensar que no le había seguido por estar terminando de comerse a su madre, junto con el hecho del olor de la sangre que le impregnaba el cuerpo, en su mayor parte de su madre, no ayudaba para nada a tranquilizarse.

Con un violento espasmo, se encorvó sobre sí mismo y vomitó.

Respirando entrecortadamente, y ahora con otro regusto amargo en la boca, se limpió las comisuras de los labios con la manga de la camisa, aunque solo consiguió mancharse de sangre.

Le pitaban los oídos, pero volvía a oír la destrucción, la alarma y el dolor que estaban causando los demonios en la ciudad que le vio nacer y crecer, y que ahora había sido testigo de cómo sus padres habían muerto.

No tenía fuerzas. Ni tampoco voluntad.

Daba igual lo que hiciera, el mundo era cruel, no tenía piedad. Quizá lo más fácil fuera rendirse. Rendirse, morir, y cesaría el dolor, y podría volver a ver a sus padres. Le pediría perdón a su madre por todas aquellas veces en que ella se había enfadado porque él había sido poco razonable, y por no haber podido salvarla.

Las lágrimas se le habían secado en la cara, igual que empezaba a hacer la sangre, pero no le importó.

Y allí, en medio del caos, pensó en morir.

Sin embargo, una pequeña luz se abrió pasó en su interior. Algo que le decía que no se diera por vencido. No todavía.

Mikasa y Armin. Puede que aún estuvieran vivos. Puede que hubieran podido escapar, evacuar de Shiganshina. Estarían preocupados por él. Y ellos también eran parte de su familia.

Y luego, Levi. Si moría ahí, no volvería a verle. Y todavía…todavía no le había dicho lo que sentía. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle…

Tragó saliva. Tenía la garganta seca.

Inspiró hondo. Olía a sangre, vómito y polvo.

El mundo era cruel, y en un mundo así solo podían sobrevivir los más fuertes, los que no se daban por vencidos, los que luchaban.

" _¡Lucha!"_

Con una voluntad para vivir renovada, anclada a la pequeña esperanza de poder ver a aquellos seres queridos que aún podían seguir con vida, Eren Jaeger se alzó de nuevo.

Volvió a sentir las piernas sosteniéndole, e inició una nueva carrera. Tenía que llegar a la puerta que conectaba con el Muro Maria si quería salir de ese puto infierno.

Para cuando llegó nuevamente a la calle principal, esquivando cadáveres y demonios como buenamente podía, obviando el dolor, tanto físico como mental, vio que ya se estaba cerrando la puerta, y la alarma había cesado de sonar.

Pudo ver soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias surcar el cielo, intentando contener a los demonios, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Quedaba poca gente apelotonada para la evacuación, y si bien Eren sabía que aún quedaba gente por Shiganshina para evacuar, no les iba a dar tiempo a llegar antes de que cerraran, y estarían condenados, al igual que él. No había llegado a tiempo a la evacuación. En realidad, estaba seguro de que habían acelerado el proceso ante un ataque tan a gran escala dentro de una población. No había pasado en cientos de años.

Entonces, ¿realmente era el fin? Después de sobreponerse de mala manera, ¿no había servido de nada? No, se negaba a que eso fuera así.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, y volvió a internarse entre las calles de Shiganshina.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía…?

En su carrera tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo.

-Agh…-se quejó de dolor, notando cómo la herida abierta del brazo derecho le ardía.

Vio que con lo que había tropezado era un cadáver, pero no de un civil, sino de un soldado.

Las ideas se le arremolinaban en la cabeza, bullían de manera desordenada, incapaz de pensar del todo bien; más bien, no queriendo pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Aún tenía a su madre pegada a la piel.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se agachó sobre el soldado caído.

Quizás pudiera salir de Shiganshina. Quizás, si conseguía llegar a lo alto del muro con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

Con las manos temblándole violentamente, lo cual le enfadaba por la poca compostura que tenía, le quitó el equipo al muerto. Sin embargo, eso era más fácil que ponérselo él. Intentó recordar cómo Levi le había ayudado a colocárselo, pero no tenía tiempo para eso siquiera.

Con la adrenalina fluyendo por su cuerpo, se colocó los cinturones y el equipo como pudo, como creyó que era, según le había visto al soldado al que se lo había quitado.

Cogió los gatillos, que ya tenían las cuchillas colocadas y comprobó que aún había gas en el equipo, por lo que podía intentarlo. Era una oportunidad que le daba la vida.

No le dio mucho tiempo a pensar cómo proceder a pesar de que nunca lo había utilizado, mucho menos usar su sistema de desplazamiento, pero un demonio apareció al otro lado de la calle, por lo que Eren echó a correr y apretó los gatillos.

Los ganchos salieron disparados y se clavaron en la fachada de un edificio, y el gas le impulsó.

Eren chocó ladeado, por su lado izquierdo, duramente contra los ladrillos de la casa, quedando colgado por los ganchos. Ahogó un grito.

Notaba cómo el dolor se expandía por su cuerpo, y casi podía jurar que se había roto algo, pero gracias a la adrenalina y a la amenaza inminente de un demonio cercano, no tuvo tiempo de pensar y sentir más.

Intentó volver a elevarse y consiguió llegar al tejado de la casa, aunque de mala manera, porque casi se cae por el otro lado.

" _Bien"_ , pensó, en una vorágine de satisfacción por haber conseguido llegar a un punto alto, donde creía que estaría a salvo.

Claro que, algunos demonios eran capaces de saltar y alcanzar techos bajos de algunas casas, por no hablar de lo que medían quince o veinte metros de altura.

A Eren casi se le para el corazón cuando vio un demonio tan alto que el techo de la casa apenas le llegaba a la cintura.

Pero no había ningún demonio que fuera lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar el muro.

Tenía que llegar al muro.

Aún sin controlar del todo el equipo, se movió entre tejados de las casas, aunque más de una vez acabó en el suelo por no controlar a dónde apuntaban los ganchos o por usar demasiado o muy poco gas.

-Oh, joder.

Un demonio le pilló en mitad de un salto entre dos tejados, y le obligó a caer de espaldas sobre las tejas, y de no ser por las cuchillas, le habría arrancado la cabeza.

Trastabilló y fue hacia atrás, pero cargó con toda su fuerza con ambas cuchillas contra el demonio. Cuando sintió cómo la carne negra se rasgaba, soltó un grito eufórico.

No lo mató, pero pudo librarse de él para seguir avanzando.

Otro demonio le interceptó más adelante, y notó cómo algunos de sus dientes se le clavaban en una de las piernas. Gritó de dolor, y golpeándolo con las cuchillas, evitó que le arrancara la pierna.

La cabeza le palpitaba. El cuerpo le dolía y pesaba horrores. Seguía sin saber cómo moverse bien con el equipo y cómo evitar que los demonios siguieran atacándole. Incluso notaba la vista nublada. Pero siguió adelante. Siguió luchando.

Se alzó muy alto, una última vez, y aterrizó rodando sobre sí mismo. De no ser porque algo duro chocó contra su espalda, habría caído por el otro lado.

Apretando los dientes por el dolor, se incorporó, no sin esfuerzo, para ver que lo que había detenido su caída era un cañón. Un cañón como los que había en lo alto del Muro Maria.

" _Es…Estoy en lo alto del Muro"_ , pensó en su fuero interno, incrédulo. _"Lo…Lo he conseguido"._

Y entonces lo vio. La vista que se abría ante él. Por un lado, vasto campo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, que se veía interrumpido, muy a lo lejos, por el siguiente Muro, Rose.

Eren se giró, y miró desde las alturas su ciudad natal. Shiganshina estaba siendo arrasada, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de las Tropas Estacionarias, no conseguían reducir a todos los demonios. Fue en ese momento que Eren supo que Shiganshina había caído, que nunca recuperarían aquel territorio que había sido ocupado por los demonios. Y aquello le enfureció y entristeció a partes iguales.

-Vaya, ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí…?-escuchó entonces una voz.

Eren miró a su lado. Un hombre con uniforme, calvo y con bigote, le miraba fijamente.

-Nunca había visto a nadie usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional de manera tan…ineficiente. Pero-continuó-ahora veo que no tienes uniforme, muchacho. ¿No eres de la milicia?

A través de la neblina del dolor, el miedo y la adrenalina, Eren buscó su voz, hasta que la encontró. Ronca, rota, débil.

-N-no…-balbució.

El hombre le miró con sorpresa, como si no se lo acabara de creer.

-¿Y cómo has conseguido llegar hasta el Muro, muchacho?

Eren miró como las manos le temblaban aun a pesar de estar sujetando todavía las armas.

-N-no lo sé. Ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, supongo.-contestó, pálido.

Ante aquello, el hombre se echó a reír. De no estar tan sobrepasado por la situación, Eren se habría enfadado con él. ¿Cómo podía reírse con todo lo que se estaba dando a los pies del muro?

-Eres un muchacho de lo más intrigante. Soy Dot Pixis, Comandante de las Tropas Estacionaras. Y dime, joven, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Y-yo… Me llamo Eren Jaeger-dijo, mientras envainaba las cuchillas-Y… soy un civil.

*.*.*

La angustia se acrecentaba a pasos agigantados en su interior, y sentía que se hundía.

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así, pero sabía que no quería volver a experimentarlo. Pero no podía evitarlo, no mientras veía el improvisado campamento que habían montado no muy lejos de la puerta que conectaba Shiganshina con el Muro Maria, para tratar a los heridos. Habían conseguido evacuar a bastantes personas, entre ellas mujeres, niños, ancianos y algunos jóvenes, todos aquellos que parecían sanos, en barcos a través del río, para luego llevarlos a Trost, y así dejar hueco en el campamento para los heridos, para aquellos que necesitaban tratamiento inmediato, y que luego, según la gravedad, podrían ser trasladados a Trost.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntaron entonces-Pareces nervioso, y eso en ti es raro. Además-añadió-no paras de mirar entre las personas del campamento. ¿Buscas a alguien, Levi?

-Cállate, cuatro ojos-replicó éste, maldiciéndose internamente porque se le notara tanto.

-Oye, ¡que solo me estoy interesando por ti!-se quejó la mujer.

-¿Y no deberías estar ayudando a tratar a los heridos? Por algo eres médico, ¿no?

-Sí, es lo que voy a hacer-le dio la razón Hanji-Pero antes, tenemos que ir a lo alto del muro. Erwin nos ha dicho que ahí es donde se encuentra el comandante Pixis, de las Tropas Estacionarias, para que nos informe de la situación.

-¿Ese viejo borracho? ¿Y qué hace aquí? Aun si es comandante de las Tropas Estacionarias, su jurisdicción es Trost.

-Ciertamente-convino Hanji, mientras ambos andaban entre soldados, médicos, heridos y voluntarios en aquel campamento improvisado, mientras Levi echaba rápidas miradas en todas direcciones, buscando a Eren. Y se negaba a que se apoderara de él el pánico, pero había preguntado por los evacuados que habían salido en barco, y en el registro no había nadie con el nombre de Eren Jaeger. Y tampoco parecía estar entre los heridos…-Pero, ¿por qué crees que llevamos semanas yendo y viniendo a Shiganshina? Los altos cargos de las distintas ramas de las milicias se han estado reuniendo precisamente porque no paraban de hacerse avistamientos de demonios muy cerca de núcleos de población, especialmente Shiganshina, ya que solo está protegida por uno de los muros, para ver qué medidas de contención podrían tomarse. Aunque, ah…-suspiró-Me temo que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerse llega tarde.

-Levi, Hanji.-los llamó Erwin, cuando se acercaron al muro y los avistó-Pixis nos espera arriba.

A su lado se encontraba Riko Brzenska, que ya parecía haber estado informando a Erwin.

-Subamos.

Ellos, junto con otros soldados, suministros y/o botiquines, subieron en el montacargas de madera que normalmente usaban para pasar caballos de un lado a otro del muro, cuando por lo que sea la puerta no estaba operativa. Y ahora, evidentemente, no podía abrirse.

Una vez en lo alto del muro, Levi pudo ver la destrucción que había al otro lado. En la distancia, vio aquella pequeña pradera bordeada por un bosque arder.

Llevaba el equipo puesto, como sus compañeros, pero eran muy pocos, dado que ellos no se encargaban de defender ciudades, sino de evitar que los demonios llegaran a ellas. Aun así, aunque quisiera, sabía que era un suicidio bajar allí a luchar, es más, no le pareció ver a más soldados luchando, por lo que quizás Dot Pixis se había visto obligado a dar la orden de retirada, y dar por perdida Shiganshina.

-El comandante Pixis está ahí-informó Riko-Está con un civil.

Aquellos les sorprendió.

-¿Un civil?-cuestionó Erwin-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-No estoy segura. Pero al parecer un civil ha cogido el equipo de maniobras de uno de los soldados caídos, y ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí.

Hanji silbó.

-Vaya, eso es increíble.

-Están ahí-indicó Riko, señalando con la cabeza dos figuras.

Y ahí estaba. Levi no podía creerlo.

Eren estaba allí. Vivo. Ensangrentado, herido, pero vivo.

Levi notó cómo la opresión que sentía en el pecho cedía y se sintió tan aliviado que temió ponerse a llorar, cosa que no había hecho en años, pero se controló.

Se quedó petrificado en el sitio, todavía incapaz de creer que, tras toda esta masacre, aquel a quien más quería que estuviera a salvo, lo estaba. La muerte le había arrebatado a personas importantes para él, y cuando pensó que perdería a Eren, sin siquiera él estar presente para poder intentar evitarlo, pensó que no lo soportaría.

Entonces Pixis y Eren repararon en su presencia.

Vio cómo los ojos de Eren le enfocaban, incapaces ambos de apartar la mirada del otro, y Levi volvió a sentirse vivo.

Eren, por su parte, tampoco podía creerlo. Era Levi. Había pasado por un infierno, pero estaba vivo y había conseguido volver a ver a Levi. Levi, con un uniforme de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Pero en aquel momento nada importaba. Solo el hecho de tener una cara conocida, un ser querido, al alcance de sus temblorosas y ensangrentadas manos, era lo único que le importaba.

Dio un primer paso trémulo hacia él.

-L-Levi-dijo, fallándole la voz. No le gustaba sonar tan débil, tan destrozado, pero era como se sentía.

Y ahora que la adrenalina de la batalla empezaba a disiparse, Eren empezó a notar de verdad todo el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo, pero aun así siguió avanzando con pasos costosos hacia Levi.

-Levi, ¿le conoces?-preguntó Hanji.

Y Levi, como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido a su alrededor, avanzó hacia Eren a grandes zancadas. Creyó que Hanji o Erwin le hablaban, pero no les oía.

Para cuando ambos estuvieron el uno frente al otro, se fundieron en un abrazo reparador para sus almas al verse en brazos del otro.

Y allí, sintiendo el calor de Levi contra su cuerpo, sus brazos sosteniendo un cuerpo que parecía querer venirse abajo, Eren volvió a sentirse en casa.

Fue entonces cuando rompió a llorar.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir este capi (espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo :P). Quizá porque realmente quería que se diera ya la caída de Shiganshina, que es un punto de inflexión en la vida de Eren, el cual, pobrecito mío, al final no para de sufrir V-V Pero ayuda a entender un poco su evolución._

 _Y eso que el principio del capi era más tranquilito (a esos dos les gusta demasiado provocarse jajaja)._

 _Además, estaba deseando escribir ese "reencuentro" entre Eren y Levi. Ese abrazo desesperado tras el infierno que había pasado Eren, y tras la angustia de creerle muerto de Levi._

 _En tal caso… Shiganshina ha caído. Qué pasará ahora…?_

 _Si quieren saber cómo sigue, ya saben, dejen sus lindos reviews (y algún helado virtual para que no muera de calor veraniego XD)._

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Aunque este fic recibe poquitos reviews, yo los agradezco de todo corazón! Y nos estamos acercando a pasar los 50 rvws! :)_

 _Bye~!^^_


	17. Parte II: Capítulo IV

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

 _Yo intentando disfrutar de las vacaciones de verano, aunque debo admitir que me da un poco de pereza ponerme a escribir con el calor que hace jajaja._

 _Bueno, antes de nada, quería agradecer de todo corazón a todas aquellas personas que han ido dejando reviews desde el anterior capi, porque no solo hemos pasado de los 50, sino que se han superado los 60 rvws! Muero de felicidad! Nunca antes había recibido tantos reviews en este fic…T-T (gran parte de ellos es a una nueva lectora,_ _ArchiEvansAlbarn_ _; gracias!). Y también, me halaga que recomendéis mi fic! :) Espero que merezca la pena recomendarlo jajaja XD_

 _Así que, lo dicho, muchísimas gracias! *abracitos virtuales* XD Y espero que disfruten de este capi!_

 _Tras pasar por un infierno, Eren se reencuentra con Levi. Qué pasará ahora…? Pues veámoslo!_

 _Sin más que decir, disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo IV: Heridas externas, cicatrices internas. Un vacío desolador.**_

Temblaba. Temblaba como una hoja seca de árbol zarandeada pro el viento, a punto de desprenderse y precipitarse al vacío, donde acabaría por ser pisada.

Pero Levi no tenía intención de soltarle.

Escuchaba su llanto, sintiendo que abrazaba a un pobre niño sin consuelo. Notaba sus lágrimas mojar su nuca, como si de su propia lluvia particular se tratara.

Y por mucho que Levi quisiera estar así por siempre, con Eren entre sus brazos, sabía que no podía ser. No ahora.

-Oye, deja de llorar-le dijo entonces, intentando no sonar tan cortante, pero sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo; era su forma de expresarse habitual.

Eren se separó de él en ese momento, rompiendo el abrazo, separándose un poco de él, algo perplejo, casi como si creyera que lo que acababa de pasar en realidad no lo había hecho.

-S-sí…-balbució, mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos para tratar de parar las lágrimas.

Poco después, parecía más calmado, y por fin había dejado de llorar, a pesar de que se había manchado la cara de sangre nuevamente debido a la sangre seca de sus manos.

-L-lo siento-dijo Eren, haciendo que Levi le mirara con confusión-Te…Te he manchado…de sangre.

Levi agachó la vista y vio su uniforme, que siempre intentaba llevar impoluto, al menos cuando no estaba en el campo de batalla, y vio la sangre que allí había dejado Eren adherida. Tuvo un primer impulso de repulsión, ya que odiaba cualquier tipo de suciedad que pudiera mancharle el cuerpo, pero en ese momento no le importó en absoluto. Necesitaba asegurarse de un par de cosas, y la principal de ellas era asegurarse de que Eren estuviera bien.

-No es nada-le restó importancia, y fue en ese momento cuando le miró con rabia contenida-¿Se puede saber por qué cojones no has evacuado con el resto de civiles?

" _¿Sabes acaso lo angustiado que estaba por ti?"_ , pensó en su fuero interno, pero no lo exteriorizó con palabras; quizás debió hacerlo.

-Y-yo…-Eren seguía confuso, casi desubicado, se atrevería a decir Levi. ¿Podría hallarse en shock?

-¿Qué ha pasado?-al verle así, Levi suavizó el tono.

Eren volvió a abrir la boca, pero se vio incapaz de decir nada. El labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente, y Levi pudo ver un profundo vacío y dolor en sus ojos, algo que iba más allá del miedo y del dolor físico que Eren aún experimentaba en su cuerpo.

No le presionaría. Quizás, cuando tuviera fuerzas, después de aceptarlo, se lo contaría. Pero Levi estaba casi seguro de que había perdido a su familia. No sería nada extraño, para mayor desgracia, dada la situación en la que se encontraban. Shiganshina había caído bajo el yugo de los demonios, e incontables vidas se habían perdido para siempre.

-Hanji-dijo, girándose a ésta-Ocúpate de sus heridas-señaló a Eren con la cabeza-Me quedaré con Erwin para el informe de situación. Te informaré más tarde.

-Eh… Vale-dijo la mujer, aún extrañada por la situación. Aun así, era evidente que aquel muchacho necesitaba tratamiento médico inmediato. El pobrecillo parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse.

Al ver que Levi se alejaba para hablar con el Comandante Pixis, con el que Eren había hablado hacía un momento, y con otro hombre uniformado, Eren no pudo evitar el impulso que le hizo agarrarse a la chaqueta del uniforme de Levi. Éste le miró, y Eren le imploró con los ojos que no le dejara.

Levi tuvo que controlarse para que la voluntad no le fallara. Era un soldado, después de todo.

-Tranquilo-le susurró, mientras se soltaba del agarre-Me reuniré contigo enseguida.

Eren no pudo hacer otra cosa sino asentir, y seguir a aquella mujer hasta el montacargas de madera, mientras la figura de Levi desaparecía de su vista según bajaban, hasta que llegaron a los pies del Muro Maria, pero al otro lado de Shingashina, ese que nunca había pisado y que siempre había soñado con pisar.

Pero al ver aquel campamento improvisado, lleno de habitantes de Shiganshina, que gritaban angustiados, que gemían de dolor, Eren se sintió derrotado, y su propio dolor, tanto físico como emocional, amenazaba con volver a derramarse.

Había muchas personas con miembros cercenados. Incluso había alguno que ya yacía muerto en alguna de las camillas.

Eren sintió un retortijón, y se obligó a pensar que había sido afortunado por conservar ambos brazos y piernas.

-Bueno, no nos han presentado-la mujer le sonrió, mientras buscaban un hueco entre la marea humana de aquel campamento-Me llamo Hanji Zoe. Soy médica, y también Líder de Escuadrón de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Eren se la quedó mirando un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando a que él se presentara. Sentía la cabeza tan embotada, que era incapaz de articular pensamientos concretos.

-Eren… Eren Jaeger.

-Veo que conoces a Levi-observó Hanji. La verdad es que no sabía cómo abordar la conversación. Tenía muchísima curiosidad por aquel muchacho, por cómo parecía importarle tanto a un hombre frío e imperturbable como era Levi. Y además, le ayudaba a ver si seguía lúcido, ya que por las heridas que presentaba, a simple vista, a Hanji casi le parecía un milagro que pudiera mantenerse en pie dada la cantidad de sangre que debía haber perdido.

-Eh, sí…-pero no añadió nada más.

-Ven, siéntate aquí.

A falta de camillas, Hanji despejó una caja de suministros que, una vez vacía, le habían dado la vuelta y habían empezado a utilizarla a modo de mesa, para ir dejando cualquier tipo de utensilios, y que ahora serviría de camilla improvisada para Eren.

Eren se sentó en la caja de madera, y Hanji Zoe, una vez que pudo hacerse con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, se sentó a su lado, mientras empezaba a auscultarle las heridas más de cerca.

-¿Puedo?-inquirió como modo de pedir permiso para ver, tocar y tratar sus heridas.

Una vez más, Eren se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Primeramente, Hanji se ocupó de las heridas abiertas y sangrantes, para detener la hemorragia e impedir que siguiera perdiendo sangre, aparte de evitar que se le infectaran por estar demasiado expuestas al aire. Se las limpió, algunas incluso requirieron puntos de sutura, y se las vendó.

Eren apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando le agarró del brazo izquierdo.

-Mm… Eren, parece que te has dislocado el brazo y el hombro izquierdo-le comentó Hanji-Voy a entablillarlo para evitar cualquier movimiento brusco, al menos por el momento, para evitar así también que se pueda dar algún tipo de fractura. Pero antes, he de recolocártelo.-le miró fijamente-Te va a doler-le advirtió, con una pequeña sonrisa, casi maternal, para intentar insuflarle ánimos.

Eren tenía ambos brazos muy malheridos, ambos de distinta forma, pero aun así, a Hanji le resultó increíble que siquiera fuera capaz de levantar los brazos, y más para dar un abrazo. Habrá sido la adrenalina, supuso. Y una vez que ésta se evaporó, el cuerpo de Eren sufrió más.

-V-vale-dijo Eren, no muy convencido, el cual lo único que había estado haciendo desde que Hanji empezó a tratarle las heridas era mantener a raya el dolor y evitar gritar, aunque no podía evitar soltar quejidos de vez en cuando.

Eren no lo vio venir, no le avisó, y casi fue mejor así. De un rápido movimiento, Hanji retorció su brazo, Eren no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor, y tras ver puntitos negros por el rabillo del ojo, su consciencia se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

*.*.*

Hanji estaba mirando a Eren, a quien había tumbado, con cuidado, en la larga caja de madera, con algo de preocupación, y con cierta fascinación por saber quién era y qué tipo de relación tenía con el gruñón de su compañero y amigo, cuando una voz conocida le habló.

-¿Cómo está?

Se giró para mirarle, sentada como estaba en una esquina de la caja.

-Pues, he de decir, que me sorprende el aguante que tiene este muchacho-rio-Con todas las heridas que tiene, me sorprende que haya sido capaz de estar consciente todo este tiempo. Es más, yo diría, que me sorprende que incluso esté vivo.

Levi endureció el rostro, pero Hanji vio cómo se suavizaba ligeramente al dirigir la mirada a Eren, que respiraba de forma entrecortada, incluso costosa, con los ojos fuertemente cerrado, mientras se veía patente en el gesto de su rostro el dolor que sentía.

-Tiene bastantes contusiones y alguna que otra laceración-explicó Hanji-Unas más graves que otras. Luego tiene bastantes heridas que, dada la forma irregular, me atrevería a asegurar que han sido causadas por demonios-señaló el brazo derecho de Eren-Una garra de demonio le ha atravesado prácticamente todo el brazo derecho, y gracias a las Diosas que no ha sido lo suficientemente profundo, sino, se habría desangrado. Ah, y luego tiene otra muy fea en una de sus piernas. Han estado a punto de arrancársela de cuajo-a pesar de lo crudo que sonaba todo, sabía que Levi quería saberlo todo, o no respiraría tranquilo-Las otras heridas de demonio, aunque menos aparatosas, también han sido unas cuantas, junto con golpes que pueden haber sido provocados por su inexperiencia con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional-el cual ahora reposaba en el suelo-Incluso tiene marcas de quemaduras y rozaduras de los cinturones, seguramente porque ni siquiera sabía ponérselo… ¿Le enseñaste tú, Levi?-éste no respondió, y Hanji siguió hablando-Se debió dar un buen golpe contra algo duro, puede que el suelo o con algún edificio, pues se ha roto tres costillas del lado izquierdo, y una vez más, demos gracias a las Diosas de que no han perforado ningún órgano ni ha habido hemorragia interna.-esta vez, señaló su pecho, desnudo, ya que le había quitado la camisa, y que ahora estaba vendado-Tardará en sanar. Además, se ha dislocado por completo el brazo izquierdo, y ha tenido suerte de que no se le rompiera. Al colocárselo, ha perdido el conocimiento. Lo cual hasta me ha venido mejor para poder inmovilizarlo, y también vendar su tórax por lo de las costillas…-su voz se apagó tras darle un informe médico más o menos completo y para que lo entendiera.

Levi seguía en silencio, observando a Eren respirar con dificultad, y a Hanji le dio pena verlos así.

-Ha perdido bastante sangre y tardará en curarse, pero… Se pondrá bien, Levi. Y está a salvo.

Levi quería creerla, pero allí, con todas esas vendas, el olor de la sangre y el sudor, con cada bocanada de aire que casi parecía un suplicio, Eren se le antojaba tan sumamente frágil, y temía que se terminara por romper. Y entonces él se rompería por dentro, porque sabía que una parte de él no podía vivir sin Eren.

-¿Cuál es la situación?-le preguntó entonces Hanji.

Levi sacudió la cabeza.

-En resumidas cuentas, Shiganshina está perdida. No creo que vayan a ver si hay algún superviviente allí abajo, y mucho menos ir a recuperar algún cadáver que aún no haya sido devorado. Al menos no ahora, con la cantidad de demonios que hay-la miró-Erwin dice que estaremos un tiempo lejos del cuartel de la Legión, para intentar organizar mejor los cuerpos de la milicia y mejorar las defensas de las ciudades, y cosas así.-la verdad es que no se había enterado de todos los detalles porque lo único que quería saber era cómo estaba Eren.

-No es de extrañar-comentó Hanji-Las cosas cambiarán un poco a partir de ahora, para que no vuelva a repetirse algo así.

-Sí-convino Levi, y se quedó un rato pensativo, como si estuviera meditando algo-Voy un momento a hablar con Erwin sobre algo.

-¿Sobre algo? ¿Quieres decir sobre Eren?-Hanji le miró con atención-Siempre que podías te escapabas a Shiganshina… ¿Era para verle a él?

Levi la fulminó con la mirada, y Hanji sonrió.

-Volveré enseguida-dijo Levi, obviando lo dicho por Hanji-¿Puedes…?-empezó a decir, pero se cortó.

-Tranquilo. Me quedaré con él hasta que despierte-dijo Hanji, ampliando la sonrisa, viendo lo que Levi había intentado decir.

Levi se dio la vuelta, dijo un hosco "gracias" y se alejó con paso apresurado, tan solo deseando volver a estar al lado de Eren cuanto antes.

*.*.*

Eren despertó con un horrible dolor martilleándole la cabeza, con un cielo que empezaba a atardecer lleno de humo, y el sonido de quejidos lastimeros de dolor. Cuando se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, vio que él mismo formaba parte de esa retahíla de quejidos. Sentía que su cuerpo se rompía por dentro.

-Oh, no deberías moverte. Al menos no con movimientos tan bruscos.

Eren enfocó la vista y vio a Hanji. Luego se miró su cuerpo, vendado gran parte de él. El brazo que le había recolocado se lo había entablillado y reposaba en un trozo de tela que llevaba colgando del cuello.

-Tranquilo. Solo has estado inconsciente unos minutos-dijo, y después le hizo también un pequeño informe sobre sus heridas, a lo que Eren se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Gracias-terminó por decir.

Ella sonrió.

-No ha sido nada. Es mi trabajo, a fin de cuentas. O más bien, entre otras cosas-rio suavemente.

Aquella mujer se le antojaba extraña, pero parecía buena persona.

-Bueno-dijo Hanji, levantándose-Ahora que estás consciente, debo dejarte. Tengo que ayudar con el tratamiento de los demás heridos.-dirigió la mirada a Eren-No te muevas de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Levi vendrá dentro de poco.

Solo al oír el nombre de Levi, Hanji vio cómo Eren parecía realmente responder a sus palabras. Se le hizo adorable.

-Vale-dijo, y Hanji se despidió para perderse entre el movimiento de todo aquel campamento.

Aún sentía la mente pastosa, y se negaba a rememorar, no todavía, lo que había pasado hacía no mucho. No se veía con las fuerzas suficientes para soportarlo ahora. Por lo que prefirió concentrarse en mantener a raya el dolor, que parecía que poco a poco se iba calmando, mientras esperaba ahí sentado. No podía hacer otra cosa.

-Nombre.

Eren alzó la vista y se encontró con un soldado de las Tropas Estacionarias.

-Tu nombre, muchacho.

-¿Qué…?

-Estoy llevando el registro de los heridos que hay en el campamento.

-Ah… Eren Jaeger.

El soldado asintió, mientras escribía su nombre en el cuaderno que llevaba, para después alejarse para seguir con el recuento.

Eren lo vio alejarse, pero entonces algo se activó en él, como un resorte, y se vio poniéndose en pie para salir detrás del soldado, intentando obviar el dolor de sus piernas.

-¡Espere!

Le abordó, haciendo que se detuviera. Eren contuvo una mueca de dolor por los rápidos movimientos, y reguló su respiración para poder hablar. Para saber si…

-Estoy…-tenía que encontrar sus palabras-Busco a alguien-dijo, sintiendo cómo se le cerraba la garganta-Mi… Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert.

Esperó.

Al ver sus intenciones, el soldado empezó a revisar su cuaderno, y Eren se sintió desfallecer cuando éste negó con la cabeza a la vez que cerraba el cuaderno.

-Lo siento, muchacho, pero no están en el registro de heridos. Tú has sido de los últimos en llegar al campamento, así que… Lo siento-repitió, y volvió a alejarse, pero esta vez Eren no le siguió, sino que volvió sobre sus pasos, con los hombros caídos, hacia aquella caja que le había servido de camilla, y volvió a sentarse.

Mikasa y Armin no estaban allí. ¿No habían conseguido salir?

" _Están muertos"_

Eren contuvo un sollozo, deseando despertar, no queriendo vivir en aquella realidad. No queriendo vivir en un mundo tan cruel. Pero sabía que eso no era posible, por lo que se sumió en una profunda tristeza y una dolorosa resignación. Tan solo quería dejar de sentir…

-Eren.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, solo sabía que ahora Levi se encontraba frente a él.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior, viendo la sangre ajena que adornaba el uniforme de Levi. Era sangre de Eren, y de demonio, y de su madre. Era repugnante.

Miró de reojo el escudo que portaba, para luego desviar la vista.

-… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-dijo entonces-¿Por qué no me dijiste que pertenecías a la Legión de Reconocimiento?

Levi sabía que aquello llegaría en algún momento. No es como si hubiera querido ocultarlo, pero mentiría si no dijera que lo único que quería era ser un simple hombre cada vez que estaba con Eren. No un soldado, sino una simple persona que lo único que quiere es pasar tiempo con alguien a quien considera importante.

-No me lo preguntaste.

Eren torció el gesto.

-Aun así, ¿me lo habrías dicho?-Levi no respondió, por lo que Eren siguió hablando-Me dijiste… Me dijiste que no debería unirme a la Legión cuando te dije que quería hacerlo. Pero tú formas parte de ella-dijo, a modo de reproche. A pesar de la situación, se sentía en cierto sentido traicionado por Levi, por un Levi que no le contaba cosas, que tenía secretos con él, y eso no le gustaba.

-Te dije que no te unieras precisamente porque formo parte de ella, y sé el futuro que tienen los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento-dijo, con voz algo dura-Ninguno. Y no es algo que…querría para ti-dijo, en voz grave, pero más apagada.

Eren sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo dejar el tema, a pesar de que quería decir más cosas.

Dejó que se instalara un pequeño silencio entre ellos, efímero, como la felicidad que parecía escapársele de entre los dedos.

-Me…me alegro de que estés aquí-dijo Eren, en un momento de debilidad, sintiéndose estúpido, casi bendecido tras el infierno del que había escapado al otro lado del muro.

Levi no sabía que decirle. Le hubiera gustado abrazarle una vez más, pero dadas las heridas de Eren quizá no era lo mejor, además, el abrazo que se habían dado anteriormente había sido fruto de un impulso momentáneo, y ahora que Eren estaba a salvo, no sabía si era procedente darle otro. En realidad, para desgracia de Levi, no llevaba tanto tiempo conociendo a Eren como le gustaría.

Aun así…

-Y yo de que estés vivo-le respondió, con sinceridad.

Eren alzó la vista, se miraron fijamente, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro herido y manchado de Eren, un cuadro extraño.

-Sí, yo también…

" _Si no, no habría podido volver a verte"_

*.*.*

Poco después, Hanji se reencontró con ellos, y con ella venía aquel hombre rubio de gran estatura que Eren había visto en lo alto del muro. La verdad es que no se había fijado en él en absoluto, ya que en aquel momento, solo había tenido ojos y pensamientos para Levi.

-Soy Erwin Smith-se presentó, con una sonrisa educada-Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

A pesar de los pocos conocimientos que tenía Eren de la milicia, así como el orden de rangos, sabía que el comandante era el de mayor rango. Era el que lideraba toda la Legión.

-E-Eren Jaeger-le hubiera gustado añadir algo más, mostrar el respeto que sentía ante su figura, pero seguía sintiéndose fuera de su cuerpo y de su mente, todavía en cierta medida superado por la situación, y por el dolor de las heridas.

Hanji había dicho que era estrés postraumático, pero Eren simplemente lo habría llamado…vacío. Se sentía completa e irremediablemente vacío. Y fuera de lugar, como entre aquellos tres soldados de un cuerpo de la milicia a la que siempre había soñado unirse.

Erwin asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, y se dirigió a los otros dos adultos.

-El carruaje ya está preparado. Iremos a la villa. Aún hay trabajo que hacer.

Eren no sabía a qué se refería (ni siquiera le conocía), pero ante la mirada de Levi, los siguió. A fin de cuentas, ¿adónde podía ir?

Le costaba andar, incluso arrastraba un poco la pierna que había sido mordida, pero no se detuvo y tampoco pidió ayuda, una ayuda que Levi le habría prestado sin dudar.

Quizás fuera por la conmoción aún presente en él, pero Eren se dejó guiar hasta un carruaje, y con algo de ayuda, consiguió subirse a él.

Al sentarse, vio cómo ahora entraba Hanji, seguida de Erwin, ambos sentándose en el asiento de enfrente, y finalmente Levi, que se sentó a su lado tras cerrar la puerta del compartimento.

Ante la orden de Erwin, el carromato empezó a moverse seguido por el relincho de los caballos que tiraban de él.

Los tres adultos hablaban entre sí sobre lo que había pasado en Shiganshina y qué iba a hacerse a partir de ahora debido a lo que había pasado, pero sus voces no eran más que ruido de fondo para Eren. Un fondo oscuro, irreal, como el que veía a través de la ventana.

Estaba sentado en dirección contraria a la que se movía el carruaje, por lo que veía el muro a lo lejos, el humo que salía del otro lado y se fundía con el atardecer del cielo, mientras se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño según se alejaban.

Había pasado al otro lado del muro, algo que nunca creyó posible en su vida, al igual que haber utilizado un equipo de maniobras tridimensional, pero ahí estaba.

Siguió mirando por la ventana hasta que el humo y el muro dejaron de ser visibles.

Se preguntó si su mente aún se encontraba al otro lado del muro, rememorando la muerte de su madre una y otra vez.

*.*.*

Para cuando llegaron a su lugar de destino, prácticamente había anochecido, y las hogueras ardían con fuerza aquella noche, quizá más que de costumbre debido a lo que había ocurrido en uno de las poblaciones del Muro Maria.

Al apearse del vehículo, Eren pudo ver una gran casa, lujosa, o al menos lo suficientemente lujosa como para que un crío de Shiganshina piense que lo es. Lo que más le impresionó fue lo grande que era, y el jardín que la rodeaba. En Shiganshina apenas había vegetación, solo aquel bosque, con aquella pradera…

Al entrar, Eren se sintió desbordado por lo que veía. Y el hecho de entrar con unos harapos manchados de sangre seca solo le hacían sentir incómodo.

-Creo… Creo que no debería estar aquí-le susurró a Levi.

-No digas tonterías-le respondió éste.-Sígueme.

Así lo hizo, a la vez que se separaban de Erwin y Hanji, que hablaban con otros soldados que ya había en la casa. Eren vio que había sirvientes, y se quedó algo embobado con la decorada pasarela de la escalera que les condujo al segundo piso.

-¿Qué es este sitio?-preguntó.

-Un pequeña villa donde algunos altos cargos de la milicia pasan el tiempo a veces cuando tienen que hacer algún tipo de misión diplomática-le respondió Levi, a pesar de que no solía gustarle dar explicaciones, pero era comprensible que Eren preguntara; además, era Eren-Con lo que ha pasado, seguramente habrá soldados que entren y salgan de aquí por un tiempo, mientras se decide qué hacer y qué medidas de seguridad tomar para evitar que vuelva a pasar algo parecido.-suspiró, cansado ante la posibilidad. Se supone que no deberían pasar estas cosas, para eso estaba la milicia. Para eso estaban ellos, la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-Mm…-dijo Eren distraídamente, mientras miraba todo con aparente interés.

Parecía bastante calmado, pero Levi sabía que era en parte debido al shock. Habían pasado tantas cosas nuevas para Eren…no le extrañaría que se viniera abajo, una vez más, en cualquier momento. En tal caso, él volvería a estar ahí para anclarle a la realidad, por dura que fuera. Esa era la clase de mundo en el que vivían. Fue estúpido por pensar que al menos Eren podría tener una vida normal.

-Se te ha asignado esta habitación-le dijo, abriendo una puerta de un lateral del pasillo, dando paso a una habitación tan amplia como lo había sido el comedor de la casa de Eren, con una cama demasiado grande.

-No.

Levi enarcó una ceja.

-¿No?

-Yo no… Nunca he…

Levi suspiró.

-Ya he hablado con Erwin, y no hay problema con que te quedes. Y sé que no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de ambiente, pero es lo que hay-de verdad que intentaba no sonar demasiado duro, dada la situación en la que se encontraba Eren, pero sentía que no tenía mucho éxito, aparte del hecho de que él nunca fue bueno en estas cosas.

Estaba acostumbrado a la muerte y a la pérdida, como otros tantos soldados, en mayor o menor medida, pero Eren no era un soldado. No era nada más que un crío de un barrio pobre de Shiganshina, que no conocía nada más allá de su ciudad, ahora destruida.

Eren no dijo nada ante aquello, pero se internó en la habitación, mirándola como si formara parte de otro mundo, y quizás lo fuera.

-Deberías bañarte-dijo entonces Levi-La habitación tiene cuarto de baño propio-añadió, señalando una puerta contigua en la parte izquierda de la habitación.-Además, convendría volver a revisar las heridas y cambiarte los vendajes. Hay ropa limpia en el armario, y creo que te valdrá.

-S-sí…

Levi vio que seguía mostrándose incómodo, y contuvo un suspiro a la vez que se acercaba a él.

-¿Puedes apañarte solo?-le preguntó.

A Eren le avergonzaba un poco admitir que no, pero dado que tenía inmovilizado prácticamente por completo uno de sus brazos, no iba a ser capaz de quitarse bien los vendajes, no sin hacerse daño, al menos.

No dijo nada, y Levi tampoco, pero le hizo sentarse en la cama. Le quitó la banda de donde colgaba el brazo inmovilizado, y le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, con todo el cuidado que pudo, mientras Eren apretaba los dientes con fuerza debido al dolor que le causaba el movimiento.

Dejó que le quitara los pantalones, quedándose en ropa interior únicamente, dejando ver lo vendado que tenía el cuerpo.

Levi apoyó una mano en el pecho vendado de Eren, pensando en lo que había deseado poder tocar a Eren, pero no de esa manera, no en esa situación. Podía ver lo maltratado que tenía el cuerpo, y pensó que sí que parecía un estúpido milagro que consiguiera salir vivo de Shiganshina.

En silencio, con suavidad, le fue retirando los vendajes, mientras Eren intentaba contener quejidos de dolor. Al menos no era tan doloroso como cuando lo hizo Hanji, ya que las heridas aún no habían sido tratadas.

Levi vio las heridas, la carne que pujaba por recuperarse, y pensó, iracundo, en todas las cicatrices que quedarían en la piel tostada de Eren. Una furia afloró en la boca de su estómago, al ver que aquel mundo cruel e impasible había intentado arrebatarle a Eren. Y eso es algo que no pensaba permitir.

Levi se levantó de la cama y se acuclilló frente a Eren, para quitarle la banda de la pierna, y pudo ver las marcas de mordeduras de un demonio.

" _-Ah, y luego tiene otra muy fea en una de sus piernas. Han estado a punto de arrancársela de cuajo."_

Levi apretó los labios en una fina línea, y se incorporó.

-¿Eres capaz de bañarte solo? Es solo para asearte un poco, ya que tampoco deberías moverte mucho…

-¡Sí!-se apresuró a decir Eren, ruborizado hasta límites insospechados (incluso sus orejas)-Puedo…puedo hacerlo solo. Mm… Gracias.-su corazón no iba a poder soportar más.

-Bien. Iré a por el botiquín y a por vendas nuevas para cuando salgas.

Y dicho esto, abandonó la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Eren se metió en el baño, pensando en lo avergonzado que se sentía por el hecho de que Levi le hubiera visto así, y en que volvería a hacerlo, para ponerle nuevas vendas.

Mientras se arrancaba los restos de sangre seca, despegándose a su madre de su cuerpo, la cual se diluía en el agua, haciendo que ésta se tornara de un oscuro rojo amarronado, con el dolor acariciando de modo constante las fibras de su cuerpo, sintió nuevamente ese vacío desolador.

Se preguntó si realmente debería estar ahí. Si realmente no debería estar en Shiganshina, con el resto de su familia, muerto.

*.*.*

El estar en un comedor con una mesa tan grande y con tantas platos y diferentes tipos de comida se le antojaba a Eren casi tan extraño como el hecho de que alguien le estuviera sirviendo la comida. Y también era extraño el estar sentado a la mesa con un grupo de soldados, de las distintas ramas de la milicia, y que parecían ser altos rangos.

Miraban y cuchicheaban sobre Eren, pero ninguno dijo nada en voz alta y ninguno interactuó con él en toda la cena, mientras seguían hablando de trabajo.

Eren recordó a su madre diciendo que en la mesa no se debía hablar de trabajo, que era un rato para disfrutar de la familia y un plato caliente.

Apretó los labios con fuerza al recordar a su madre.

-Eren.

Éste alzó la vista de su plato, intacto.

-Tienes que comer-le dijo Levi, sentado a su lado.

-No… No tengo hambre.

-Lo sé-dijo Levi, intentando ser paciente-Pero tienes que comer.

-Levi tiene razón, Eren-intervino Hanji, que se sentaba cerca de ellos-Debes recuperar fuerzas, y necesitas comer para ello.

Eren cogió la cuchara con el brazo menos castigado y se quedó mirando el estofado que tenía frente a él.

Olía de maravilla, y tenía gran variedad de verduras y carne en el abundante caldo.

Eren pensó en el estofado que solía hacer su madre. Con un poco de suerte, le tocaba un par de trozos pequeños de carne a cada uno.

Se llevó una cucharada a la boca. Estaba delicioso.

Contuvo un sollozo, pensando en lo soso y aguado que parecía el estofado de su madre en comparación, pero hubiera preferido ese mil veces antes que comer aquel estofado tan delicioso a la gran mesa de una casa lujosa, si eso significaba volver a estar en su casa, con su familia.

Y pensar que no podría volver a hacerlo, y que el recuerdo del sabor de la comida de su madre se diluiría con el tiempo, hizo que el estómago se le cerrara por completo.

*.*.*

Eren se lavó los dientes en el baño conectado con su ahora habitación, mientras miraba distraído su reflejo en el espejo. No parecía él. Era el cuerpo de un demacrado.

Al salir del baño, se encontró con Levi en la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos se había molestado en encender las velas repartidas en candelabros por la habitación, pero aquella noche la luna era bastante grande, y sumada a la luz de las hogueras que rodeaban la casa, por la ventana entraba luz suficiente para verse las siluetas recortadas por oscuras sombras.

-Aquí tienes-le dijo Levi, señalando lo que había en la cama.

Le había conseguido más ropa, incluido un pijama.

-…Gracias.

Levi se acercó a él, deseoso de acortar cualquier tipo de distancia que los separara, pero sabía que aún no podía estar tan cerca de Eren, no como él querría.

-Descansa-le dijo, en voz baja.-Tienes que hacerlo. Lo necesitas, ¿me oyes?

-…Sí-respondió Eren, sin mirarle a los ojos.

Levi seguía muy preocupado por el estado de Eren, más por su estado apático y apagado que por las heridas físicas que ya habían empezado a sanar, y se preguntó si no podría hacer algo al respecto. Bueno, todo estaba demasiado reciente…

Sus heridas externas sanarían, y dejarían cicatrices. Pero las cicatrices que realmente importaban, las internas, eran algo que iba más allá de un dolor físico. Era algo mucho peor.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ellos.

Levi deseaba que le pidiera que se quedara. Que le dijera que lo necesitaba. Pero sabía que Eren no lo haría. Y Levi tampoco se lo ofrecería. Sabía que debía querer estar solo, y había estado pegado a él prácticamente todo el rato desde que abandonaron Shiganshina.

Eren necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y hacerse a la idea.

-M-mis padres…-tartamudeó Eren entonces, haciendo acopio de la poca voluntad que le quedaba-Mi…madre… Un d-demonio…-un sollozo seco interrumpió sus palabras.

Vio el intento de Eren de explicarle que le había trastocado tanto. Y con eso era suficiente.

Levi le acarició la mano.

-Intenta dormir, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo, a modo de despedida, de buenas noches, indicándole también que no era necesario que continuara.

Por un instante, Eren le devolvió la caricia, y asintió en silencio.

-Estaré en la habitación de al lado. Si necesitas algo…-no acabó la frase, pero sus intenciones fueron claras. Si necesitaba cualquier cosa, él estaría ahí para Eren. Es más, Levi dudaba seriamente que él mismo fuera capaz de dormir algo aquella noche, no al pensar en lo mal que lo pasaría Eren.

Una vez más, Eren asintió con la cabeza, para después ver cómo Levi abandonaba la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se puso el pijama como pudo y se metió en la cama, con esfuerzo y algo de dolor, y notando ajenas aquellas sábanas tan suaves. Miró en dirección a la ventana, viendo la negrura del cielo, como temiendo que de ella pudieran surgir más demonios. Como temiendo que le tragara.

Cerró los ojos, y a pesar de querer dejar a su mente vagar, quedarse en blanco, las imágenes, incluso los sonidos, se sucedían una tras otra bajo sus párpados.

Ahora que estaba solo, hundió la cara en la almohada, las lágrimas desbordándose una vez más.

Porque por la noche, solo con tus pensamientos, es cuando se es más vulnerable.

*.*.*

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores.

Eren, dada su condición, poco podía hacer, limitado como estaba por sus heridas, por lo que muchas veces se pasaba el día en la cama, intentando descansar el cuerpo para que las heridas se terminaran de cerrar, pero sabía que la rotura de sus costillas tardaría más.

Con un ánimo completamente opacado, pasaba las horas. Levi consiguió que saliera para ir a la biblioteca, y a pesar de que no había ningún libro sobre el mundo exterior (estaban prohibidos, a fin de cuentas), Levi le proporcionó algunos, que según él, eran de la biblioteca del cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento (eran los que solía llevar a la pradera de Shiganshina, donde se conocieron).

Por toda respuesta, Eren se sentaba a leer en la biblioteca, y ahí se pasaba casi todas las horas.

Comía poco, pero lo suficiente como para que no pudieran reprocharle nada al respecto.

Levi se había cogido un permiso para estar en la casa y velar por Eren, pero poco podía hacer por él dado el estado en el que se hallaba, y se sentía sumamente frustrado al respecto.

Además, muchas veces salía, al igual que otros soldados, y acompañaba a Erwin para misiones diplomáticas, como recaudar más dinero para que los cuerpos de la milicia, especialmente la Legión, tuviera más facilidades y suministros, y para mejorar las medidas de defensas de los núcleos poblacionales, así como otras tantas cosas que Levi odiaba, como el tedioso papeleo, pero sabía que no se podía evitar. Al menos, no tenía que volver al campo de batalla por el momento, ya que no quería alejarse durante demasiado tiempo de Eren, aunque a éste pareciera darle igual que él estuviera cerca o no.

En realidad, a quien más veía Eren era a Hanji, por sus heridas, las cuales, según ella, se desarrollaban favorablemente, aunque algunas tardaran más que otras. Claro que, eso era sin contar con otro tipo de heridas, que era lo que atormentaba a Eren. Ese vacío desgarrador que sentía dentro de su ser cada vez que notaba la ausencia de su madre, de su padre, de Mikasa, de Armin.

Levi quiso pensar que simplemente necesitaba más tiempo. Era un chico muy joven para lo que había pasado, y además no estaba acostumbrado a aquel nivel de violencia cruenta. Se dijo que cuando sus heridas se curaran, su ánimo también lo haría.

Sin embargo, habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde la caída de Shiganshina, y a pesar de que las vendas abandonaron el cuerpo de Eren, completamente sanado ya y sin ninguna secuela importante, la tristeza, la depresión y otro tipo de dolor, más visceral y emocional, no lo abandonaron en absoluto, y aquello terminó por socavar la paciencia de Levi, el cual se dijo que no soportaba seguir viéndole así.

Porque aquel muchacho apático, cabizbajo, con la vista perdida en ninguna parte, no era el chico de ojos brillantes, cansinamente testarudo, obstinadamente obcecado, y vivaz del que se había enamorado, aunque no le gustara admitirlo.

Por eso aquella mañana, fue a la habitación de Eren, y se le encontró sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida más allá por la ventana, como si estuviera buscando algo, y quizás fuera así.

-Eren-le llamó.

Eren notó el enfado que parecía teñir la voz de Levi, por lo que se giró para mirarle, y realmente parecía enfadado.

-No puedes seguir así, Eren-le dijo, categórico.

-Así, ¿cómo?-le preguntó, sin entender.

-No puedes pasarte el resto de tu vida así, llorando a los muertos, de luto todos los malditos días. La vida sigue, Eren, y no se detiene por nadie.

Eren desvió la mirada.

-…Ya lo sé. No hace falta que me lo digas.

-Entonces, ¿por qué demonios te comportas de esta manera?

Eren sacudió la cabeza, como dando a entender que el otro no lo entendía, que no entendía cómo se sentía.

-No lo entiendes… Yo… Lo he perdido todo-musitó, notando cómo le fallaba la voz, cómo dejaba entrever lo roto que se sentía por dentro-No tengo nada…

Levi apretó los dientes con fuerza, notando cómo rechinaban, cómo se le tensaba la mandíbula, a la vez que avanzaba hacia Eren, al cual cogió del cuello de la camisa, obligándole a incorporarse, a acercar su rostro al suyo, a mirarle a los ojos. Y en los ojos de Levi había furia y dolor.

-¡Me tienes a mí!-le espetó-¿Es que acaso no te es suficiente?

Ah… Con que era eso. Ahora Levi lo entendía.

Eren lo había perdido todo, su mundo se había venido abajo. Y Levi… Ahora que Eren no tenía nada, Levi quería ser el mundo para Eren. Su motivo para seguir adelante. Porque, comprendió, la felicidad de Eren era la suya propia. Porque Eren era su felicidad, y tenerle en ese estado hacía que él mismo se sintiera desfallecer.

Molesto consigo mismo y con un ligero conflicto de emociones, por el hecho de que a pesar de todo seguía sin ser lo suficientemente importante para Eren, y por el hecho de que para él Eren sí fuera tan importante en su vida, le soltó de su agarre y se fue de la habitación dando un portazo.

Eren se quedó parado en el sitio, mientras las últimas palabras de Levi calaban en sus huesos ya regenerados.

" _-¡Me tienes a mí! ¿Es que acaso no te es suficiente?"_

Es verdad. Tenía a Levi.

En realidad, aunque el propio Levi no lo supiera, Levi era la razón por la que Eren seguía vivo a día de hoy. Por él había cometido una última locura para seguir vivo, salir de una Shiganshina invadida y vencida. Eso era lo que le mantenía con vida a pesar de todo lo que había perdido y dejado atrás. ¿No era suficiente? No, no lo era. A pesar de lo importante que Levi era para él, había algo más que necesitaba. Levi era su razón de seguir vivo, pero, necesitaba una razón por la cual vivir.

Creía haberlo perdido todo aquel día, ya dos meses atrás, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo que no había perdido, o que incluso había ganado.

Aquel odio primitivo y visceral hacia los demonios. Y luego, la venganza. Matar a los demonios que habían matado a su familia. Matar a los demonios para evitar que nadie más perdiera a aquellos que más le importaban, como le había pasado a él.

Lo encontró. Su motivo para volver a mirar a la vida con una especie de fuerza renovada. Viviría para combatir aquello que más odiaba, con el objetivo de evitar que algo así volviera a suceder. Y además, quizás así, podría permanecer al lado de Levi.

¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? Y todo gracias a ese pequeño empujoncito de Levi… Quizás debiera darle las gracias.

Para cuando volvió al presente, seguía de pie en mitad de la habitación. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dándole vueltas al asunto, pero ahora sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Salió apresuradamente de su habitación y se dirigió con paso decidido al despacho del Comandante Erwin Smith.

Abrió la puerta de doble hoja de par en par de manera estrepitosa, como una exhalación, sorprendiendo gratamente a Erwin, quien se hallaba sentado a su escritorio, con un montón de documentos desparramados en él.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, Eren exclamó a voz en grito:

-¡Quiero unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento!

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Shiganshina ha caído, y mi pobrecito Eren ha salido muy maltrecho… Y Levi angustiado y preocupado por él…_

 _Quería mostrar lo vulnerable que se sentía Eren ante una situación tan dura como es el perder a su familia, y más del modo en que ha sido. Así como también quería mostrar, con la preocupación de Levi y los esfuerzos que hace por intentar ser paciente, amable, aunque es algo que no vaya con él, porque Eren realmente le importa mucho._

 _Pero también quería que Levi le insuflara ánimos para seguir adelante, y ver cómo Eren por fin se sobrepone al final del capítulo me encanta! Ánimo, tú puedes! :)_

 _Además, Eren por fin ha conocido a Hanji y Erwin, y ahora sabe que Levi forma parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, y quiere unirse… Podrá hacerlo?_

 _Pues ya saben, si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus preciados reviews, que el fic y yo, su autora, los recibimos encantados jajaja XD_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	18. Parte II: Capítulo V

_Hola! Qué tal están?^^_

 _Yo intentando sobrevivir al calor, e intentando no pensar en que no queda nada para que se me acaben las vacaciones de verano V-V_

 _Muchas gracias a los que leyeron y comentaron! Me hace mucha ilusión y me anima a seguir escribiendo! :)_

 _En fin, tras superar su depresión, Eren quiere unirse a la Legión! Lo conseguirá? Pues veámoslo!_

 _Disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo V: Instructor y aprendiz.**_

" _-¡Quiero unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento!"_

Por un momento, Eren se pregunta si debería haberlo expresado de otra manera. A fin de cuentas, había irrumpido de mala manera en el despacho del Comandante de la Legión, el cargo más importante, y el ver la cara anonadada de Erwin Smith no ayudaba.

Sin embargo, Eren no se echó atrás. Nunca había sido su fuerte, de todos modos.

Por lo que se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta quedar frente al escritorio de Erwin, el cual, tras unos breves instantes, sonrió.

Eren iba a decir algo más, casi como si necesitara justificarse, pero una voz se impuso a la suya.

-¿Qué cojones es todo este ruido a estas horas de la mañana?

Eren se gira, y ve en el marco de la puerta que él mismo había abierto de un fuerte golpe, causa probable de la queja, a Levi y Hanji.

Algo se retuerce en su estómago, pero lo ignora.

Desde su escritorio, la sonrisa de Erwin se ensancha.

-Eren Jaeger dice que quiere unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Entonces Levi parece notar la presencia de Eren, y le mira fijamente. Y vuelve a verlo. Esos ojos determinados, fieros, brillantes y hermosos. En mayor o menor medida, vuelve a ser el Eren que conoció, y en una primera instancia, siente alivio al verle así.

" _¿Qué ha cambiado?"_ , llegó a pensar. ¿Puede pensar, egoístamente, que tal vez se deba a él?

Pero, entonces, en segunda instancia, cala en él lo dicho por Erwin.

Levi frunce el ceño, y se cruza de brazos, a la vez que termina de entrar en la estancia junto con Hanji.

-No-es su respuesta automática.

-¿No?-pregunta Eren con incredulidad.

No lo había pensado hasta ese mismo momento, pero es verdad que en su día Levi le dijo que no quería que se uniera a la Legión. Pero aun así, dolía el rechazo, y más por el hecho de que confiaba en que le apoyaría o por el simple hecho de que él ya formaba parte de la Legión.

-Vamos, Levi, no seas así-interviene Hanji, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Levi, el cual se la aparta de un manotazo.-A mí me parece bien que por fin Eren quiera hacer algo con su vida.

Levi la fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Perderla?

Eren tuerce el gesto.

-Es mi decisión.

Levi le devuelve la mirada, y Eren siente que su determinación se hunde un poco.

-No creo que sea mala idea-habla por fin Erwin-Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias… Diría que es complicado.

-Eso mismo-asiente Levi-Si quieres ser soldado, primero tienes que pasar por el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento-y antes de que Eren pudiera decir nada al respecto, Levi añadió-Pero debido a lo acaecido en Shiganshina, se necesitaba reclutar soldados cuanto antes, por lo que la promoción de este año se adelantó, y se inició el entrenamiento de nuevos reclutas poco después de la caída de Shiganshina-hizo una pausa-Ya llevan más de dos meses de entrenamiento. De querer ir, tendrás que esperar a formar parte de la promoción del próximo año.

Eren se sintió tambalear.

-¡Pero no puedo esperar un año!-exclamó, en cierta medida angustiado.

No, sabía que no podría soportarlo.

Había vuelto a levantarse, con un objetivo claro en mente, pero sentía que si no lo ponía en marcha cuanto antes, éste se diluiría, y volvería a entrar en depresión, y no quería que eso volviera a pasar, aun cuando claramente todo jugaba en su contra.

Erwin estaba meditabundo en su mesa, con los dedos de ambas manos entrelazados y la barbilla apoyada en ellas, mientras veía el cuadro que se le presentaba, y creyó hallar una solución, porque en el fondo sabía que Eren no se echaría atrás, y que Levi terminaría aceptando, porque Erwin sabía perfectamente que Levi era incapaz de dejar a Eren solo.

-Levi-le llamó entonces, captando su atención, así como la de Eren y Hanji-Es cierto que Eren, en estos momentos, no podría ingresar en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento dado que llevaría dos meses de retraso con respecto a los demás reclutas, y terminarían por echarle, si es que lo aceptan en un primer momento. Por eso…-Erwin volvió a sonreír-Levi, ¿qué te parecería entrenar a Eren durante un par de meses sobre lo básico, para más tarde intentar que se incorpore al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento?

Aquella propuesta pilló por sorpresa al resto, especialmente a los implicados.

-¿Quieres que sea una especie de instructor particular para el mocoso?

-Exactamente.

El primer impulso de Levi, una vez más, fue el de negarse, pero cometió el error de mirar a Eren, y vio cómo los ojos le brillaban de expectación ante aquella posibilidad, y Levi se detuvo un momento a considerarlo.

La principal razón para negarse en rotundo era que no quería poner a Eren en peligro. Estuvo a punto de perderlo una vez, y no había podido hacer nada al respecto, pero ahora sí podía hacerlo. Pero, por otra parte, hacía mucho que no veía a Eren así, dispuesto, por fin, a seguir adelante, y si estaba en su mano, Levi quería hacerle feliz, aun si eso implicaba que no siempre podría protegerlo. Aunque, quizás él podía enseñarle a protegerse a sí mismo. Y, finalmente, sabía que aquella situación no podía durar para siempre, que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a los cuarteles de la Legión, y eso implicaría dejar a Eren detrás, y una parte de él se negaba ante aquella posibilidad.

Supuso que, al final, lo que mueve a las personas son decisiones egoístas, como la que el propio Eren había tomado, pensando en sí mismo, en lo que quería hacer, en lo que debía hacer. Y Levi había decidido respetarla porque, en el fondo, quería que Eren siguiera adelante para poder seguir a su lado.

Esperaba no tener que arrepentirse.

Terminó por suspirar, hastiado.

-Está bien-claudicó.

Eren se sintió resurgir.

-¡Muchas gracias, Levi!

-Todavía no me las des, mocoso.-replicó Levi-Habrá que ver si realmente eres capaz de hacerlo. Sino, olvídate de ello. ¿Estamos?

Eren asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, no pudiendo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que Levi, que había ansiado por volver a verla durante los últimos meses, se derritiera un poquito por dentro.

Tan solo quería hacerle feliz.

Levi echó una última mirada a Erwin, casi como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, casi como si le estuviera preguntando si esto le parecía bien. A fin de cuentas, iba a estar más tiempo fuera de servicio. Pero el Comandante de la Legión parecía satisfecho por cómo se habían dado los acontecimientos, como si supiera que, tarde o temprano, algo así iba a pasar.

Levi giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Vamos, Eren.

-Eh… ¿Ahora?

Levi enarcó una ceja.

-¿Prefieres dejarlo para luego?

Eren sacudió la cabeza.

-¡No!-por sus gestos, por su voz, se le veía realmente emocionado, y eso aliviaba el corazón de Levi.

Eren se dirigió a Erwin e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció, de corazón, porque durante aquellos dos meses que pasó recuperándose de sus heridas, a pesar de los soldados iban y venían, y Erwin había pasado allí bastante tiempo, Eren solo había llegado a hablar realmente con Levi y Hanji, por lo que apenas se conocían.

Después, con energías renovadas, abandonó la estancia, en pos de su nuevo instructor, sintiéndose, una vez más, agradecido de poder ser su aprendiz.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-le preguntó Hanji, cuando éstos se hubieron marchado.

-Creo decir que sí-contestó Erwin-No solo por el muchacho, que necesita hacer algo con su vida tras perderlo todo en Shiganshina, sino también por Levi.

Hanji soltó un pequeño suspiro, y asintió.

-Como siempre, usted tiene toda la razón, Comandante-dijo, con algo de sorna, pero fiel a esas palabras.

Porque ambos sabían perfectamente que Levi no podía vivir sin aquel desgarbado muchacho de Shiganshina.

*.*.*

-Levi, gracias.

-Ya lo sé.

-No, pero, de verdad. Muchas gracias.

-Te he oído la primera vez, mocoso. Así que deja de decirlo.

Como siempre, Levi era hosco. Estaba en su naturaleza, y a eso había que añadirle el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado en absoluto a que le agradecieran algo, mucho menos de manera tan encarecida. Podría decirse que le avergonzaba un poco, pero nunca lo diría.

Por otra parte, Eren se sentía en la necesidad de decírselo, una y otra vez, porque por fin veía luz al final de aquella vida que se le había truncado. Pero también sabía de la poca paciencia de Levi, por lo que lo dejó estar. Solo esperaba poder dar la talla, o Levi le mandaría a paseo.

Salieron de la hacienda, la cual bordearon, hasta llegar a la parte de los establos.

Eren creyó reconocer al caballo con el que Levi solía ir a Shiganshina entre el resto de caballos que usaban los soldados que llegaban a aquella residencia.

Al lado, había un almacén, y en uno de sus rincones, había varios equipos de maniobras tridimensionales, y Eren no pudo ocultar su emoción al verlos, intentando no pensar en la primera y última vez que usó uno. Se había prometido ser más fuerte, y este era solo el primer paso.

-Coge uno-le dijo Levi, y así lo hizo.

El equipo pesaba, pero al menos Eren estaba más o menos curtido en lo que a levantar peso se refiere. Una vez más, recuerdos de Shiganshina volvieron a él, y se limitó a echarlos a un lado.

" _Ahora no"_

En cuanto cogió uno, Levi se dirigió fuera del almacén, y Eren le miró confuso, mientras le seguía.

-¿Tú no vas a coger uno?

Levi le dedicó una mirada iracunda, aunque era la que solía tener.

-Nunca he sido instructor de nadie, mocoso, así que haré las cosas a mi manera.

Eren bufó.

-No hace falta que lo jures.

Levi le dio una colleja.

Eren se quejó, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa, pero terminó por sonreír.

Y Levi, aunque imperceptiblemente, al ver que su relación con Eren, la forma en que interactuaban, volvía a ser la de antes, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Fueron a una parte que bien podría ser un amplio prado, con un bosque no muy lejos de allí, y Eren descubrió, con sorpresa, que parte de ese prado formaba parte del terreno de la hacienda, como un gran jardín particular.

-Siempre quise tener un jardín en casa-no pudo evitar comentar, mientras respiraba profundamente el olor de la hierba bajo sus pies y el aire le acariciaba la piel. Hacía mucho que ni siquiera salía al exterior; necesitaba ejercitarse.

Levi no dijo nada, y no paró de andar hasta que llegaron a una zona del prado con algún que otro árbol alrededor, y se sentó bajo la sombra de uno de ellos.

-Deja aquí las cuchillas y las bombonas, Eren. Y empieza por ponerte los cinturones.

Eren así lo hizo. Se quedó un momento mirando los cinturones, y luego a Levi, sentado con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol. Había algo…calmante en aquella imagen. Familiaridad, tranquilidad. Paz.

-¿Qué?-le cuestionó Levi, al saberse observado.

-Nada-Eren sacudió la cabeza-Solo pensaba…que esto me recuerda a la pradera en la que nos conocimos.

Al decir aquello, Levi no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo. Aun así…

-No es lo mismo-dijo, casi como tanteando cómo seguía sintiéndose Eren respecto a todo lo que había quedado atrás; no quería que volviera a sumirse en sus recuerdos, y perderle.

-Lo sé-asintió Eren con la cabeza, jugueteando con los cinturones con sus dedos.-Y…

" _Me alegro de haberte conocido"_ , Eren estaba casi seguro de que estaría muerto si no hubiera conocido a Levi, si no hubiera querido volver a verle, una vez más.

Pero tuvo un pequeño ramalazo de vergüenza y vulnerabilidad que le impidió dar forma con palabras a ese pensamiento.

-Bueno, ¿cómo empiezo?-le cuestionó.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Colócate los cinturones.

Eren le miró con incredulidad.

-¿No piensas darme ningún tipo de instrucción? ¿Alguna pauta? ¿Consejo?

Levi suspiró. Aquello iba a ser más molesto de lo que esperaba. Quizá debía ser otra persona el que enseñara a Eren. Alguien con más paciencia, más capacitado para la enseñanza… Pero por otra parte, no quería que nadie más lo hiciera.

-Te lo dije ya en una ocasión, ¿no? Uno ha de aprender las cosas por sí solo y aprender a valerse por sí mismo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero, mm… Ahora eres mi instructor. Podrías actuar más como, bueno, como tal.

Levi le fulminó con la mirada.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Eren-Las cosas a tu manera, ya lo pillo.

Y Eren empezó a colocarse los cintos, tirando de memoria e invención.

Levi sabía que no era fácil nada de todo eso, aun cuando aquella tarea era de lo más básico, y realmente quería que Eren aprendiera por su cuenta. A fin de cuentas, en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento los instructores tampoco es que dieran muchas clases. Todo consistía en ver y memorizar, ver y aprender, y pasar al siguiente nivel.

Aun así, Levi sabía que podía expresarse de otro modo, hacer un esfuerzo en ser más amable y paciente, aunque solo fuera porque se trataba de Eren, porque el modo en que él era hacía que muchas personas se alejaran de él, ya sea por miedo, respeto o ambas cosas.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba Eren, soportando su personalidad, no sintiéndose intimidado, no tratándole diferente a como podría tratar a un semejante, aun cuando era mayor que él en edad y sabía que era soldado. Y eso era algo que a Levi le gustaba. Porque Eren sabía perfectamente cómo era, y le aceptaba. Había algo satisfactorio en eso.

-¿Así está bien?

Levi salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a Eren, que a su vez le miraba, con ojos expectantes.

-No.

Eren hizo una mueca de disgusto, y empezó a mirar y mover qué debía cambiar.

-Los cinturones de las piernas han de estar bien colocados y sujetos, ya que cargarán con el mayor peso, el equipo, y la fricción y resistencia del movimiento. Si cualquier cinturón no se coloca bien, terminarás haciéndote daño, como te pasó a ti en Shiganshina.

Se cuestionó si aquello último incomodaría a Eren, pero a Levi le agradó comprobar que, en el fondo, Eren era un chico fuerte, porque a pesar de que podía ver el dolor en su rostro ante la mención de su ciudad natal, no se vino abajo por ello.

-De acuerdo-se limitó a decir, mientras intentaba colocarse bien lo que no estaba bien.

-Mal-dijo entonces Levi.

-¿Mal?

-Vuelve a empezar.

-Pero, si solo tengo recolocar un par de…

-He dicho que mal, mocoso. Y que vuelvas a empezar desde el principio. Quítatelos, y vuelve a ponértelos.

-Pero…

-Si no quieres sacarme de quicio antes siquiera de que empecemos un verdadero entrenamiento, no me repliques para estas cosas. No soy alguien fácil, y en cierto sentido pienso que el dolor es una buena forma de disciplina, pero confío en que no haya que llegar a esos extremos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí-asintió Eren.

-Bien. Además, ten en cuenta esto. Cuando uno tiene que ponerse un equipo de maniobras, ha de hacerlo rápido, porque eso significa que hay demonios cerca. Y uno no puede ponérselo en un primer intento bien a medias, y empezar a recolocárselo después. Has de hacerlo bien a la primera, del tirón, ¿entiendes?

-Sí-dijo Eren una vez más, quitándose todos los cintos, y volviendo a empezar.

Parecía fácil, pero en realidad no lo era. Eren tuvo que repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, frustrado por no ser capaz de hacerlo bien a la primera, pero aun así, no cejando en su empeño. Si no era capaz siquiera de hacer eso, entonces no podía siquiera usar el equipo. Realmente, volviendo la vista atrás, parecía mentira que hubiera sido capaz de usar un equipo, aunque estaba claro que se había colocado mal los cinturones, porque le habían terminado rozando y quemando la piel, aun por encima de la ropa, por lo que sabía que era importante colocarlos adecuadamente.

Por otra parte, Levi se dijo a sí mismo que, para la próxima vez, podría traerse un libro para matar el rato. A fin de cuentas, al menos por ahora, Eren tenía que trabajar solo en ello.

Y para cuando Eren quiso darse cuenta, después de conseguir hacerlo bien unas cuantas veces seguidas, Levi se levantó y dijo:

-Por ahora se acabó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-se quejó Eren-Ya había empezado a cogerle el tranquillo…

-Lo sé, lo he visto. Y sé que quieres aprender cuanto antes mejor, para poder incorporarte cuanto antes al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, pero hay que ir por pasos. Además, es la hora de la comida.

-Oh.

Eren miró al cielo, y allí pudo ver al sol, algo oculto por alguna que otra nube, que estaba en su cénit. Debía pasar de mediodía. Es cierto que ya era algo entrada la mañana cuando había irrumpido en el despacho de Erwin Smith, pero no había esperado que la mañana se le pasara tan rápido haciendo algo tan repetitivo y monótono.

-Vamos. Quítate eso y recoge el equipo. Hay que dejarlo en el almacén.

-¡Voy!

No había hecho gran cosa, pero no recordaba la última vez que comió tanto y/o disfrutó de una buena comida.

-Oye, ¿es que acaso no tienes modales en la mesa?

Eren le miró, y sonrió con la boca llena. Le encantaba picar a Levi.

-Ya sabes que no-y siguió comiendo.

Levi suspiró, un tanto frustrado, pero lo dejó estar. En cierto sentido, daba gusto volver a ver a Eren comer de verdad.

Después de comer, Eren estaba impaciente por seguir con el entrenamiento, aunque visto lo visto, aún faltaba para que pudiera hacer algo que él considerara interesante o entretenido.

-¿Acaso quieres vomitar la comida, idiota? Descansa un poco, haz la digestión, y luego hablamos. Además, tengo más cosas que hacer aparte de estar cuidando de ti.

Eso último no lo había querido expresar de esa manera. Como si fuera una molestia. Y no era verdad. No del todo. Levi ansiaba la compañía de Eren, pero sabía que había otras cosas que hacer, otras cosas que pensar. Para mayor o menor desgracia, el mundo no giraba en torno a Eren, por lo que él no iba a ser menos.

-Eh, mm… Vale.

" _Mierda"_ , se preguntó si le había herido. A fin de cuentas, todo el mundo tiene un límite de tolerancia para todo, incluso Eren. Quiso redimirse.

-Puedo dejarte algunos libros sobre el mundo exterior que le pedí a Hanji que me trajera de la biblioteca del cuartel de la Legión. ¿Quieres echarles un vistazo?

Los ojos de Eren volvieron a brillar.

-¡Me encantaría!

*.*.*

Aquella tarde, Eren comprobó con alegría que Levi iba a enseñarle a montar a caballo, esta vez en condiciones. O eso pensaba.

Si bien era más difícil dada las pocas pautas que daba Levi, cuando Eren conseguía lo que se proponía, al hacerlo prácticamente por sí mismo, la satisfacción era mayor.

Sentía que realmente estaba consiguiendo algo.

Los siguientes días, puede que incluso esas primeras semanas, siguieron una rutina a la que Eren no tardó en acostumbrarse. Era algo tedioso, dado que mayormente tenía que practicar a ponerse bien el equipo, saber montar a caballo (algo que no había pensado que era absolutamente necesario para un soldado) y, dado que había estado tanto tiempo sin apenas moverse, ejercitarse y aumentar su resistencia; tenía que volver a ganar peso y músculo.

Aquello duró un tiempo. Hasta que, un día, Levi también cogió un equipo de maniobras tridimensional para él.

-Veamos si eres capaz de luchar de verdad, mocoso.

Y Eren ardía en deseos de poder demostrar que así era.

Caminaron hasta aquella zona despejada del prado a la que acostumbraban a ir para entrenar, y ambos se pusieron el equipo. Eren refunfuñó un poco porque, pese a todo, Levi se lo colocó cuando una facilidad y rapidez que él aún no tenía.

-Entrenaremos combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿No debería empezar a saber utilizar el equipo también para desplazarme? El gas y todo eso, me refiero. Es como se combate a los demonios, ¿verdad?

Levi suspiró. Odiaba dar explicaciones, pero sabía que no podía obviarlas en ocasiones, aunque quisiera.

-Muchos demonios, especialmente de nivel inferior, no son más que monstruos carroñeros, y en ocasiones es hasta más fácil enfrentarse a ellos en una melé. Y de todas formas, si quieres luchar en el aire, tendrás que aprender a luchar en tierra.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, ahora desenvaina y adopta una posición de lucha.

Eren cogió los gatillos y ancló las cuchillas, lo cual le llevó un par de intentos, para bochorno suyo.

-¿Y qué se entiende por "posición de lucha"?-preguntó, mirando en parte embelesado las cuchillas, que según las girase, brillaban debido a la luz del sol reflejada en ellas.

-Que tengas el cuerpo listo para cualquier acometida, y que protejas la mayor parte de tu cuerpo. Muchos demonios irán a por tus brazos y piernas, lo cual te dejaría en una muy mala situación.

Eren tragó al pensarlo, recordando cómo uno había intentado arrancarle una pierna, tiempo atrás. Tenía una cicatriz como prueba de ello.

Eren no sabía muy bien cómo proceder. Sus únicas peleas se habían resumido en puñetazos y patadas contra los matones de su barrio, y siempre había ido de forma directa, sin rodeos, sin pensar mucho las cosas, lo cual luego le era recriminado por Armin y Mikasa. Pero esto era diferente, no solo por el hecho de que ahora estaba armado. Por lo que esperó y observó cómo Levi desenvainaba y la posición que adoptaba, que parecía bastante relajada, y lo más probable es que se debiera a que no terminaba de tomárselo en serio o a que no lo veía necesario, al menos no todavía.

Eren arrugó el ceño.

-¿Esa es forma de coger las cuchillas?-inquirió, al ver cómo Levi tenía agarrados los gatillos con las cuchillas dirigidas hacia atrás.

-En realidad, no-admitió Levi-Pero así es como aprendí, y así es como lucho.

-Mm…-a Eren le seguía resultando fascinante, porque Levi era fascinante hasta para esto.-¿Y quién te enseñó?

-Nadie.

-¿Nadie?-se extrañó.

-Nadie-repitió Levi-Soy autodidacta.

-Oh, vaya, eso es increíble-dijo Eren, sin poder contener su asombro-Entonces, ¿no pasaste por el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento?

-No.

Entonces Eren pensó que había algo ahí que no cuadraba, y creyó llegar a lo que era.

-Tú… No eres de Trost, ¿verdad?-desde que le vio, Eren lo había dado por hecho, pero tras conocerlo más, no estaba tan seguro de ello.

-No-volvió a decir Levi, y pareció meditar si decir o no lo siguiente-Soy de la ciudad subterránea.

-Oh-se le escapó a Eren, casi sin ser consciente, porque aquello le tomó completamente por sorpresa.

Había oído hablar de aquel sitio, que a pesar de ser oscuro y estar iluminado casi de manera permanente por antorchas, allí no llegaban los demonios, quizá porque se trataban de cavernas bajo el suelo. Eren no estaba seguro de entender por qué, pero los demonios seguían siendo un misterio en prácticamente todos los aspectos, así que no le dio importancia. Pero, sí que sabía que aquel sitio era horrible, por la hambruna, por la violencia, por la pobreza. Era incluso peor de lo que fue Shiganshina, y Eren se sintió culpable por tachar a Levi de alguien de buen patrimonio solo por su fuerte personalidad y su buena ropa. Seguramente debían ser adquisiciones de soldado, lo que le hizo pensar que quizá tenía también algún tipo de alto rango. No por nada se tuteaba con el Comandante. Quizá fuera Líder de Escuadrón, como Hanji.

Y una vez más, se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía de Levi, y que ansiaba saber más.

Levi sabía que Eren quería saber más, pero ya solo el hecho de haberle confesado eso, lo pareciera o no, había sido un esfuerzo para Levi, al cual no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, demasiado oscuro, cruento y doloroso. Por lo que era mejor dejarlo aparcado por ahora.

-Empecemos. ¿O quieres pasarte todo el día hablando?

-N-no. Vamos-dijo, colocándose en posición.

Levi suspiró nuevamente.

-No tienes que imitarme-le dijo-Además, ya te he dicho que mi forma de agarrar las cuchillas no es la convencional.

-Sí, ya, pero, dado que no me das ningún tipo de pauta clara, me es más fácil intentar imitarte-se limitó a responder Eren.

-¿Ah sí? Comprobémoslo entonces.

Y arremetió contra él, y Eren apenas tuvo suficiente margen de reacción para apartarse a tiempo.

-Oye, ¡espera! ¿Tampoco vas a decirme nada sobre tácticas de ataque?

-Eso no parecía preocuparte cuando me retaste en la pradera.

-Era distinto. No había armas blancas de por medio.

-Cierto. De ser así, habrías acabado muerto. Y ahora, a ver si recuerdas algo de lo que te dije.-y volvió a cargar contra Eren.-Abre más las piernas y ponte más recto. No pierdas posición ni equilibrio.

Era rápido, muy rápido, y saber que lo más probable es que se estuviera conteniendo, dado que Eren era un novato y podía cortarle un brazo sin querer, solo frustraba más a Eren, que intentaba seguir sus pasos. Arremeter, protegerse, esquivar.

Pero siempre acababa en el suelo.

-Agh…-se quejó-Otra vez-dijo, incorporándose.

Y una vez más al suelo, notando cómo las fibras de sus músculos se tensaban, se quejaban ante el esfuerzo y los golpes. Tenía las manos blancas de la fuerza que ejercía, sin darse cuenta, agarrando las armas. Incluso se hizo algún pequeño corte, pero apenas sangraban.

-Otra vez.

Cuando llegó el final de la tarde, Eren se dejó caer sobre la hierba, aún con el equipo puesto, exhausto.

-Ah…-soltó una larga exhalación.

-Hmp. ¿Cansado? Si es así, no durarás mucho.

Eren se obligó a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado para mirarle a la cara.

-Lo conseguiré-dijo, fervientemente-Puedo hacerlo y lo haré.

A Levi le gustaba lo que veía, aunque sabía que aún le quedaba mucho camino. Aunque, de todas formas, él solo debía enseñarle lo básico, para que pudiera desenvolverse solo, si bien es cierto que lo estaba haciendo a un ritmo que no era normal. Ningún muchacho normal sin ningún tipo de preparación podría soportar este tipo de entrenamiento, tan intenso en tan corto período de tiempo, pero Eren lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Volvamos-le dijo, apoyando una mano en su cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo ligeramente-Date una ducha y luego podrás inflarte a comer.

La perspectiva de relajar por fin el cuerpo y llenarlo de comida se hacía sumamente apetecible.

Se levantó y se puso a la altura de Levi, caminando uno al lado del otro.

No dijeron mucho en el camino de vuelta.

Eren le miró de reojo. Se tocó ligeramente el pelo, el cual había revuelto Levi.

Sentía que también había revuelto su corazón con tan solo ese simple gesto.

*.*.*

Era gratificante ver que los días sucesivos a esa tarde el entrenamiento derivó en manejo del equipo, aunque fuera para combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Era más emocionante, más motivador, y también sumamente agotador, y frustrante al ver que sentía que no avanzaba, al verse siempre en el suelo y no llegar a Levi.

Aun así, sentía su cuerpo más ligero, más flexible. Giraba sobre sus talones más rápido, giraba sus muñecas para que las cuchillas bloquearan un ataque por algún costado, y su tiempo de reacción también había mejorado.

Pero Eren no parecía consciente de ello hasta que Levi le dijo un día:

-No lo haces mal, Eren.

Ante aquellas palabras, Eren se sintió flotar en una nube.

Es cierto, también, que tenía ciertas limitaciones, y todo era debido a sus antiguas heridas, especialmente la de los brazos. El izquierdo se le había curado bien, gracias a que Hanji le recolocó el hueso, pero había ciertos movimientos que no era capaz de hacer del todo bien, porque no era capaz de subirlo hasta el máximo, como si se le hubiera quedado atrancado a medio camino. Y en cuanto al derecho, debido a la garra del demonio, le había trastocado algún músculo, e incluso le afectaba un poco a la hora de agarrar la cuchilla, pero, gracias a las Diosas, no era del todo grave, y Eren era capaz de desenvolverse, aun cuando también su capacidad pulmonar se había visto reducida dado que una de sus costillas rotas, si bien no llegó a perforar uno de los pulmones, le hirió un tanto.

Y a pesar de sentirse satisfecho, y tan centrado en el entrenamiento durante prácticamente todo el día, que no le dejaba pensar en otras cosas, lo que más le repercutía era lo sumamente agotador que era.

Después de las comidas, en la hora de descanso, Eren solía leer en la biblioteca o en la habitación, pero en los últimos días terminaba por dormirse, quisiera él o no.

Y aunque al principio se quejara, tener por ejemplo una mañana o tarde libre, para descansar, no estaba mal del todo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hoy no hay entrenamiento? No puedo perder el tiempo-le recriminó a Levi la primera vez, aunque no sabía exactamente cuánto se iba a prolongar aquello hasta que pudiera ir al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento.

-Eren, sabes tan bien como yo que es un entrenamiento muy intenso, así que un descanso no viene mal de vez en cuando.

-Pero…

-Además, yo también tengo otras cosas que hacer-como acompañar a Erwin para recaudar fondos para la Legión o todo tipo de papeleo-No te preocupes, seguiremos mañana.

Ante aquello, Eren no pudo decir nada más. Y al final, cuando se daba aquello de vez en cuando, lo agradecía. Tenía el cuerpo machacado (las ampollas en sus manos era un claro indicativo, por ejemplo), pero sabía que era inevitable si quería conseguir su propósito, porque no pensaba esperar un año sin hacer nada para luego entrar al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento. No, se negaba en rotundo. Y como en realidad todo lo que estaba haciendo Levi por él, así como Erwin y Hanji, había sido más bien un favor, no se veía en la posición de decir nada al respecto.

En esos días, Eren también descubrió otra de las facetas de Levi. Y es que le gustaba la limpieza. Mucho. Quizá demasiado.

-Así que… ¿Eres un obsesionado de la limpieza?

Levi le dio un golpe en el costado con la escoba.

-Simplemente, no me gusta la suciedad.

Limpiaba a conciencia, casi como si fuera algo mecánico, algo con lo que mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en otras cosas. Pero parecía satisfecho según lo hacía.

-Mm… ¿Te ayudo?

Levi le pasó un trapo.

-Te arrepentirás.

Y sí, se arrepintió mucho. Porque el nivel de limpieza, de perfección que buscaba Levi era exagerado, y le hizo limpiar una misma zona varias veces. Y eso también era agotador.

Aun así, mereció la pena solo por la sonrisa burlona que le dedicó Levi.

-Te lo advertí, ¿no?

Tras otro día completo de entrenamiento, tras dejar los equipos en el almacén con un sol que casi se ocultaba ya por completo tras el horizonte que constituían los muros, y con las primeras hogueras empezando a encenderse, Eren, una vez más, se sentía exhausto.

-Mm…-se estiró, notando el cuerpo agarrotado, mientras entraban en la casa. Miró a Levi-Eh… Nos vemos en la cena-dijo, cuando ambos llegaron frente a sus cuartos y cada uno se metió en el suyo.

En esa casa, no solo había aprendido que había gran cantidad de ingredientes que podían constituir un buen plato de comida, o una cama tan blanda y grande que podían caber casi tres personas, sino también, y a lo que estaba más agradecido y que sería lo que más echaría de menos (sin contar a Levi) era poder bañarse con agua caliente. Resultaba reparador, especialmente con el nivel de vida que llevaba ahora.

Con el paso del tiempo, Eren había aprendido a ignorar al resto de soldados que iban y venían y que luego se reunían todos a la mesa, igual que ellos con él. Debían haberse acostumbrado a ver aquel muchacho de piel tostada que comía como si no hubiera un mañana.

Acabada la cena, y Eren obviando a los sirvientes (no se sentía cómodo al respecto, porque Eren sabía que él se asemejaba más a ellos que a los que estaban sentados a la mesa consigo), subió hasta su cuarto.

Se lavó los dientes y se puso ropa para dormir.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, en vez de estar mirando el techo, se había quedado dormido, su cuerpo abogando por descanso tras otro intenso día. Gracias a eso conseguía dormir algo más, aunque no del todo mejor.

No mucho después, Levi llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

No hubo respuesta, pero Levi abrió de todos modos.

-Eren, se me había olvidado decirte, respecto al entrenamiento de mañana…-se voz se apagó al ver al muchacho desplomado sobre la cama, resoplando, estando ya en un profundo sueño, aunque no hacía mucho habían terminado de cenar.

" _Debe estar exhausto"_ , Levi sabía que estaba siendo duro, pero si realmente quería que Eren entrara en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento como puente para llegar a la Legión de Reconocimiento, era necesario. Sino, tendría que esperar.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se acercó a la cama.

El pecho de Eren se movía de manera regular, al igual que su respiración, la cual escapaba por una boca entreabierta.

Levi se quedó un momento así, observándole, en el silencio de la oscuridad apenas iluminada por la luz que llegaba de fuera y una vela en la mesilla de noche que el propio Eren se había olvidado de apagar.

Sin pensarlo mucho, o en absoluto, Levi se sentó en el borde la cama, y tras un breve instante de duda, alargó la mano hacia la cara de Eren.

Le retiró un poco de pelo de la frente, y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Eren, apenas un roce con las yemas de los dedos. Era cálido y reconfortante.

Dejó la mano quieta durante un momento, mientras le observaba dormir tranquilo por una vez, y cuando pensaba retirarla, el propio Eren, aún dormido, apoyó la mejilla por completo en la palma de Levi, como buscando ese calor apaciguador que calma un alma inquieta, como se sentía Levi desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Eren se frotó contra su mano, y un susurro escapó de sus labios.

-Mamá…

Levi retiró la mano, con cuidado para no despertarle. Se incorporó.

Veía el dolor en sus facciones. Aun cuando parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente, sus propios demonios seguían atormentándole. Aun cuando Levi veía que Eren era un chico fuerte, y por lo cual le admiraba, seguía siendo un muchacho que había perdido todo en un instante. Nunca se recuperaría del todo.

Apretó las manos en forma de puños, impotente, frustrado porque quería hacerlo algo más por él, sin saber muy bien qué.

Tras un último vistazo, permitiéndose algo que no se permitía a diario, el contemplarle sin ningún tipo de reparo, abandonó la estancia cerrando la puerta tras un suave chasquido.

*.*.*

-Hoy vamos a empezar a trabajar en el sistema de desplazamiento-le informó Levi, algo que quiso decirle anoche y no pudo.

-¿¡De verdad!? ¡Genial!-realmente se le veía emocionado ante la perspectiva.

-No tan rápido, mocoso, y no te lo tomes tan a la ligera. Puedes acabar herido, y si es de gravedad, se suspenderá cualquier tipo de entrenamiento, y de querer hacerte recluta, tendrás que esperar un año. ¿Lo has entendido?

Eren se irguió, tenso de pronto, como si fuera una gran responsabilidad.

-¡Sí!

Una vez equipado, Levi le indicó cómo y para qué servía cada gatillo, y al ver que a Eren le costaba, realmente le pareció un milagro que consiguiera usar uno de esos equipos y escapar de Shiganshina. Aunque sabía que la desesperación podía obrar ese tipo de milagros.

Fueron a practicar al bosque colindante, que tenía unos árboles lo suficientemente altos como para ello.

Al principio, se llevó muchos golpes, por supuesto. Pero aprendió a dosificar bien el gas bastante rápido, por lo que los impactos no eran tan fuertes. Sino, estaba casi seguro de que se habría roto o dislocado algo ya a esas alturas.

También tuvo que practicar a mantener el equilibrio, si es que quería usar el equipo a pleno rendimiento, así como alzarse en el aire yendo al galope con el caballo.

Era mareante, asombroso y delirante. Una mezcla estrafalaria que hacía que Eren realmente se sintiera volar. Nunca se había sentido tan liberado.

Uno de esos días, se enganchó bien en un árbol con uno de los ganchos, pero el otro falló. Giró sobre sí mismo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido y terminó por chocar contra el tronco del árbol, no muy fuerte, menos mal, pero quedó colgado de él, boca abajo, y con los cables parcialmente enredados.

Miró abajo, y a pesar de verle boca abajo, sabía que Levi no estaba nada contento.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

-L-lo siento-se disculpó-El gancho no ha…

-Tienes que asegurarte de que a donde disparas el gancho es un lugar en el que se va a poder anclar, o sino, acabarás así-se acercó a él. Dado que estaba colgando de los cables, estaba suspendido no muy lejos del suelo, porque su cara estaba prácticamente a la altura de la de Levi-Y no puedes quedarte así en un campo de batalla, Eren. Serías un blanco fácil. Presa fácil. Estarías muerto.

Eren se preguntó si era porque estaba boca abajo, pero el caso es que Levi se había acercado bastante a él, y Eren le miraba fijamente sin tapujos. Veía sus labios moverse, curvarse, y se preguntó, si se balanceaba un poco hacia delante, si quizás podría besarle.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Eh, ah, ¡sí!-le sacó de su ensimismamiento-Lo entiendo. Lo siento.

Hizo fuerza con los cables y apoyó las plantas de las botas en el tronco del árbol, el cual escaló hasta llegar a donde se habían enredado los cables. Una vez desenrollados, bajó al suelo, donde Levi le seguía mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

-Volveré a intentarlo.

*.*.*

Para cuando Eren quiso darse cuenta, habían pasado unos dos meses desde que había empezado a entrenar con Levi. Y en realidad, se dio cuenta porque se lo dijeron.

-Ya llevas dos meses entrenando con Levi… ¡Puf!-resopló Hanji, y luego soltó una risa-Me sorprende la paciencia y voluntad que tienes, Eren.

Y es que los días pasaban.

Se levantaba temprano (o Levi lo mataría por llegar tarde), desayunaba algo ligero y se pasaba toda la mañana entrenando (ya fuera colocarse el equipo, combate en tierra, desplazamiento y/o caballo), comía, descansaba, más horas de entrenamiento, una buena ducha (a veces se duchaba también antes de comer, porque sudaba mucho), cena, y caer rendido en la cama.

Se había acostumbrado tanto, que por un momento olvidó que aquello tenía que acabar en algún momento. Por mucho que le gustara pasar tiempo con Levi (y más si es a solas), aunque solo fuera por el entrenamiento, aunque solo fueran instructor y aprendiz, ardía en deseos de hacerse soldado.

Y el día por fin llegó. O al menos, el preámbulo de ello.

-Ya he hablado con Erwin-le informó Levi-Creo que estás más o menos preparado, así que mañana iremos al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, para ver si te aceptan.

La emoción crepitó en el cuerpo de Eren, pero también un pequeño miedo, aunque no sabía muy bien cuál era la razón.

" _Me haré soldado"_

Se haría más fuerte. Seguiría adelante. Mataría demonios. Vengaría a su familia.

" _Y podré seguir al lado de Levi, ¿verdad?"_

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Me encanta escribir cómo interactúan estos dos, y a pesar de que lo hacen inconscientemente o cuando el otro no se da cuenta, no pueden evitar lo que sienten por el otro! (Pero ninguno dice nada…). Son adorables XD_

 _Siendo sincera, la verdad es que quería haber añadido al final del capi un poco el cómo es cuando Eren llega al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, pero el capi me ha salido más largo de lo que esperaba, así que eso y más tendrá que esperar para el siguiente capi jajaja._

 _Así que ya saben, dejen sus reviews y alimenten este fic y a su autora :P_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me hacen muy feliz!_

 _Bye~!^^_

 _Pd. Hace no mucho, subí un one-shot del fandom Voltron: Legendary Defender titulado "_ _ **Una desolación tan profunda como el espacio**_ _". Es drama (cómo no, siendo yo XD) y fluff :P A los interesados, les agradecería de todo corazón que se pasaran a leer y comentar, ya que eso es lo que anima a un autor a escribir y saber que su trabajo es reconocido :) Mil gracias!^^_


	19. Parte II: Capítulo VI

_Hola! Qué tal están?^^_

 _Yo he vuelto a empezar las clases y creo que aún estoy con síndrome postvacacional jajajaja XD Y el que aún haga algo de calor no ayuda mucho :P_

 _Como siempre, aunque sean pocos, se agradecen muchísimo los reviews! Así que gracias a esas lindas personitas que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar! Me hacen muy feliz! T-T_

 _En tal caso, tal y como indica el título de este capi, veremos a Eren en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento. Logrará entrar? Si es así, conseguirá superarlo? Qué le aguarda de aquí en adelante? Pues veámoslo!_

 _Y otra vez un capi largo. Creo que de los más largos hasta ahora. Cómo lo hago que siempre me salen los capis más largos de lo que pensaba en un primer momento? jajaja En fin XD_

 _Dentro capi!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo VI: Cuerpo de Entrenamiento.**_

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte de una maldita vez?-espetó Levi, su voz alzándose sobre el ligero traqueteo del carruaje en el que iban montados.

Eren se giró para mirarle, y al verle tan molesto como denotaban sus palabras, paró de mover la pierna, la cual había estado moviendo inconscientemente, sin cesar, debido a los nervios desde que había montado en el vehículo. Además, Levi estaba sentado a su lado, por lo que comprendió que le molestara.

-Lo siento-dijo en un susurro y apoyó las manos en las piernas, para evitar volver a hacerlo.

-Vamos, Levi-dijo Erwin con voz apaciguadora, como siempre, pero aun así con esa seriedad que denotaba quien ocupaba un puesto importante; Eren se preguntó si tener ese tipo de control venía con el cargo o te daban el cargo por ello-Es normal que Eren esté nervioso.

Levi se limitó a chascar la lengua.

Eren devolvió la mirada a la ventanilla.

Hacía tiempo que había perdido de vista la hacienda en la que había residido (todavía no se lo creía) durante cuatro meses. Dos convaleciente, dos entrenando. Parecía mucho y a la vez poco tiempo. Quizás porque recordaba de forma demasiado vívida el horror de la última vez que estuvo en su hogar, y por la neblina que supuso, por el contrario, el tiempo que estuvo recuperándose de sus heridas. Levi le llegó a decir que por aquel entonces parecía un muerto andante. Puede que tuviera razón.

A pesar de la expectación que le había impedido dormir bien la noche anterior (de lo cual en parte se alegraba; daba gusto desvelarse por algo que no fueran pesadillas), no fue hasta poco después de comer, entrado el mediodía, cuando tanto él como Levi y Erwin se subieron en un carruaje que les llevaría a los campos de entrenamiento de reclutas.

" _El Cuerpo de Entrenamiento"_

Al enterarse de esos planes, los cuales había decidido Levi sin previo aviso, diciendo que ya más no se podía hacer y que Eren estaba (más o menos) preparado, Hanji se quejó, porque ese día ella volvía a los cuarteles de la Legión.

-¡Me hubiera gustado acompañarle, Levi!-se quejó-Bueno, no pasa nada-se intentó animar a sí misma, lo que solo hacía incrementar la crispación de Levi-Aunque tenga que esperar meses, ¡le veré ya convertido en soldado!

-Eso si le aceptan y pasa el entrenamiento.

-Ays, que escéptico eres, Levi. No puedes ir a sí por la vida.

Eso le costó un buen golpe, pero aun así Hanji rio y se despidió de Eren de buena gana, deseándole suerte y esperando volver a verle pronto.

-Es maja-comentó Eren.

-Está loca-dijo Levi.

-Mm… Creí que todos los de la Legión estaban locos.

Levi le dirigió una mirada furibunda, a la que Eren ya se estaba acostumbrando.

-Tú también estás loco.

Ante aquello, Eren se limitó a sonreír.

Ahora, con la expectación y los nervios propios de cuando se acercaba un gran evento, ya que al menos lo era para Eren, intentaba no pensar en todo lo que podría ir mal. No es como si se sintiera del todo preparado. No, ni mucho menos. Pero sabía que tampoco podía esperar más, y haría lo que hiciera falta para seguir avanzando. Levi le había dado el empujón inicial, y Eren debía seguir andando. No podía estar dependiendo de él siempre, ¿verdad?

A lo lejos, en el horizonte, vislumbraba de manera casi difuminada el muro.

No pudo evitar pensar en Shiganshina. Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en eso.

Levi no era muy hablador, y a pesar de que el Comandante Erwin podía ser un buen compañero de conversación, Eren no se sentía cómodo hablando no solo con un adulto (con Levi era distinto, claro), sino también un alto cargo, y por no hablar de que era alguien que le estaba haciendo un gran favor. A fin de cuentas, el simple hecho de que le fueran a presentar frente a los veteranos que se encargaban de entrenar futuros reclutas de la milicia era ya de por sí algo que Eren no podría hacer por sí solo. No cuando habían pasado cuatro meses desde que iniciaron los entrenamientos. Aun a pesar de haber querido hacerlo desde un primer momento, y sin la ayuda de Levi, habría tenido que permanecer en cama casi dos meses hasta que sus heridas sanaron.

" _Ah… Quiero llegar ya."_

A pesar de haberlo perdido todo en el camino, ¿podría al menos cumplir uno de sus sueños? Ser soldado, unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento, matar demonios, ir más allá de los Muros… Ver el océano.

Entonces el carruaje se detuvo.

-Hemos llegado-dijo Erwin, evidenciando lo obvio.

Eren había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que incluso había dejado de prestar atención al cambio de paisaje que se producía al otro lado de la ventanilla.

Tras el cese del ruido de las ruedas y de los cascos de los caballos, a él llegaban otros sonidos, entre ellos muchas voces, y más allá, podía ver personas con un mismo uniforme correr, usar el equipo de maniobras, entrenar.

-Eren-miró a Levi-Vamos.

Se apearon del carruaje y Eren no podía evitar mirar de un lado a otro, repentinamente todavía más emocionado, impaciente y nervioso. Parecía un chiquillo. Bueno, lo seguía siendo, ¿no?

-Iré a hablar con el instructor jefe-anunció entonces Erwin-Le mandé una carta hace unos días sobre esta visita y el motivo de ella. Aun así, me gustaría ponerle en antecedentes en persona, y agradecerle aceptar que viniéramos-sonrió-Venid luego para presentarle a Eren.

-Está bien-dijo Levi.

Eren asintió con la cabeza, el cual parecía más bien distraído mirando a su alrededor, a todas las cabañas, los soldados, el ambiente que allí se respiraba, tan diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto hasta ese momento.

Daba gusto verle así de animado, pero aquella no era una visita para admirar los alrededores, ni mucho menos. Aquello no era un juego. Eren tendría que esforzarse muchísimo si realmente quería llegar a convertirse en soldado dado sus precedentes.

Levi echó un vistazo hacia una de las cabañas principales, donde hacía un rato que había entrado Erwin. Quizás fuera tiempo de que ellos también entraran.

-Oye, Eren…-empezó a decirle, pero se detuvo al verle.

Era la expresión de su rostro. Había parado de moverse inquieto en el sitio. Ahora parecía haber echado raíces en el suelo. Sus ojos, los cuales hasta ese momento habían estado brillando ante la expectativa, estaban ahora fijos en un punto frente a él, y Levi pudo comprobar que en el gesto de su rostro, al igual que esos ojos, mostraban algo parecido al miedo… Más bien, ¿incredulidad?

Entonces Eren habló.

-… ¿Mikasa? ¿Armin?-musitó.

Levi recordaba aquellos nombres. Eren le había hablado de ellos, al menos antes de la caída de Shiganshina, en muchas ocasiones. Se trataba de su hermana y su mejor amigo.

Levi siguió la mirada de Eren y vio a un par de reclutas que, al vislumbrar a Eren, se quedaron petrificados en el sitio. Levi nunca los había visto, pero a juzgar por el rostro que presentaban, debían ser ellos. Estaban vivos, a pesar de todo.

Levi quiso decirle algo a Eren, que parecía desubicado, como si aún no creyera lo que veía. Quiso darle un empujón para que fuera a hablar con ellos, pero por un momento, se vio incapaz de hacerlo.

-¿Eren…?-dijo la chica con voz suave, la incredulidad también tiñendo el nombre pronunciado.

Fue entonces cuando Eren dio un paso vacilante al frente. Y luego otro, y otro, y terminó por echar a correr, trastabillando consigo mismo en su desesperación por llegar a ellos.

Y Levi le vio alejarse, y sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

Había querido ser el mundo para Eren cuando éste lo perdió todo, pero lo único que parecía conseguir era poner distancia entre ellos. Ya no estaría solo. ¿Y qué sería Levi para él? Un conocido, un instructor, y si Eren conseguía lo que se proponía, su superior. Otra muralla se alzaría entre ellos, y Levi no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Y se sintió como un estúpido egoísta por pensar así.

Por otro lado, Eren sabía que no había mucha distancia que le separara físicamente de sus amigos, pero cuando la realización de que realmente estaban ahí, frente a él, llegó, no pudo evitar salir corriendo a su encuentro.

Y cuando llegó a ellos, les echó los brazos encima y los envolvió en un abrazo a ambos.

-Mikasa, Armin…

Estaba sin aliento, y no por la carrera, y cuando estrujó aquellos dos cuerpos contra sí, y hundió la cabeza por un instante en el cuello de Mikasa, notando la tela de la bufanda acariciarle el rostro, fue consciente de que estaba llorando.

-Oh Diosas, Eren…-escuchó murmurar a Armin.

-Eren, Eren, Eren…-repetía Mikasa, como si de un mantra se tratara.

Ambos le devolvieron el abrazo, y Eren dejó escapar algo entre un sollozo y una carcajada. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan feliz? Desde luego, era la primera vez que lloraba de felicidad después de mucho tiempo.

Se separaron, y Eren por fin pudo verles las caras de cerca, y notó cómo su corazón se calentaba al verles llorando igual que él. Una sonrisa se formó en cada uno de ellos, compartiendo algo que era solo entre ellos tres. Eren se frotó los ojos para enjugarse las lágrimas.

-C-Creí que…-la voz le falló en un primer momento-Estáis… ¡Estáis vivos! ¿Cómo…?

-¡Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros!-exclamó Armin-Por las Diosas, Eren, no te vimos durante la evacuación…

Mikasa le agarró tímidamente de la manga de la camisa.

-Te creíamos muerto-dijo, angustiada-¿Mamá y papá…?

Eren negó con la cabeza, abatido al recordarlo. Miró a Armin.

-¿Y tu abuelo?

Esta vez fue Armin quien negó con la cabeza.

-No consiguió salir de Shiganshina-se limitó a decir.

Los tres perdieron demasiado aquel día. Familia, hogar. Pero pensar que aún se tenían los unos a los otros suponía tal alivio que Eren creyó por un momento estar soñando.

-Yo…-volvió a tomar la palabra Eren-No llegué a la evacuación.

-¿Qué?-Armin se mostró incrédulo-Pero entonces, ¿cómo conseguiste salir?

-Ah…-Eren suspiró, echando la vista atrás a lo que ocurrió meses atrás, y sintiéndose en parte aliviado porque dos de sus seres queridos habían sobrevivido-Es una larga historia. ¿Y vosotros? Os busqué en el campamento que había al otro lado de la puerta de Shiganshina… Pero no estabais en el registro, y…

" _Os di por muertos"_ , Eren nunca se había alegrado tanto de estar equivocado.

-Oh, eso es porque era el campamento que habían montado para los heridos-explicó Armin.

-Conseguimos evacuar de los primeros, casi porque la gente te empujaba, agolpándose para atravesar la puerta-siguió Mikasa-Por lo que cuando llegamos al otro lado, estábamos bien. No nos atacó ningún demonio.

-Después de evacuar en barco a mujeres y niños, después montamos en barco todos aquellos que podíamos mantenernos en pie o que tuvieran heridas menores, para dejar sitio en el campamento a los heridos de gravedad, para tratarlos cuanto antes para intentar salvarlos-dijo Armin, gesticulando mientras se explicaba.

-Nos llevaron a Trost. No te vimos por ningún lado, y cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, recurrimos a los registros tanto de la gente evacuada que había llevado a Trost, como el registro de heridos del campamento-Mikasa hizo una pausa-Tu nombre estaba en el registro de heridos, pero… No estabas por ningún lado. Ni tampoco en ningún hospital. Así que… Creímos que…-su voz se fue apagando-Habías muerto, como tantos otros heridos.

Eren se maldijo internamente al escuchar todo aquello. Quizás si hubiera indagado un poco más, habría podido dar con ellos. Los creyó muertos durante cuatro meses, maldita sea. Aunque debía admitir que la alegría que sentía ahora se podía equiparar al dolor que le supuso creer eso.

-¿Cómo es que no llegaste a la evacuación?-insistió Armin-No debías estar muy lejos de la puerta que conectaba con el resto del Muro Maria, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno…-dijo Eren, rascándose la nuca-Yo… Fui a casa. Quería…sacar a mi madre, ya que, como sabéis, tenía un cuerpo débil y no lograría llegar a la puerta sola…-inspiró hondo, buscando tranquilizarse; era la primera vez que hablaba de ello en voz alta.-Papá debió pensar lo mismo, porque también estaba allí, pero acabó muerto bajo los escombros de la casa, y… Y mamá…-tragó saliva-Intenté ayudarla, pero… Pero… Un demonio…

Tanto Armin como Mikasa le dieron un pequeño apretón en cada mano, transmitiéndole amor, paz, confianza.

Eren sacudió la cabeza y se sintió inmensamente agradecido.

-Para cuando quise llegar a la evacuación, debido a la gran cantidad de demonios, se vieron obligados a cerrar la puerta muy pronto. Y… digamos que cometí una locura. Lo único que se me ocurrió para salir de allí fue coger el equipo de maniobras tridimensional de un soldado caído y llegar a lo alto del Muro. Y, bueno… Lo conseguí-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de circunstancias.

-No me lo puedo creer-comentó Armin, atónito-Escuchamos rumores, los cuales no parecían muy fidedignos, todo sea dicho… Sobre un civil que consiguió llegar al otro lado del muro usando un equipo de maniobras. ¡Y eras tú, Eren! Madre mía…

-Ja, ja, ja. Sí, fue…una medida un tanto desesperada. Y cuando llegué al campamento, pregunté por vosotros, pero no estabais registrados… No se me ocurrió que… Ah… Me siento como un imbécil. Pero me alegro _tanto_ de que estéis bien…

-Nosotros también, Eren-convino Mikasa-Pero… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Eso-la secundó Armin.

-Pues… La verdad es que no salí muy bien parado de Shiganshina. Recibí varias heridas de demonios e incluso por no saber usar el equipo…-vio la preocupación en el rostro de Mikasa, y quiso restarle importancia-Pero estoy bien. Me llevó unos dos meses recuperarme de las heridas y…

" _-¡Quiero entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento!"_

Fue entonces cuando Eren se fijó en el uniforme que portaban sus amigos.

-Y quise entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento, para lo cual tengo que pasar por el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, del que veo que ya formáis parte…

-Oh, sí. Tras…lo de Shiganshina, no sabíamos que hacer-dijo Armin-No teníamos a nadie más ni un hogar, además de que pronto seremos mayores de edad… Así que pensamos en unirnos a la milicia. Aunque la verdad es que, en parte, eso era…

-Un tributo a ti-completó Mikasa-Siempre fue tu sueño. Y terminó por convertirse en el nuestro.

Ah… Adoraba a aquellos dos.

" _Sois increíbles"_

-Pero-retomó Eren-Me enteré entonces de que habían adelantado la preparación de reclutas debido a lo que pasó en Shiganshina, y yo ya llevaba dos meses de retraso y… Bueno, he estado entrenando durante los últimos dos meses para ver si podía entrar, de todos modos. Digamos que me están echando una mano.

-¿Echando una mano?-cuestionó Mikasa, confusa-¿Quién?

-Pues… Digamos que quien se ha estado ocupando de mi todo este tiempo…

Fue en ese momento en que Eren se acordó de Levi, y de lo que había venido a hacer aquí.

-En realidad, creo que deben estar esperándome, así que creo que tengo que irme…-empezó a decir.

Entonces, Mikasa y Armin se cuadraron, y se llevaron un puño al pecho.

Eren tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba viendo. Si mal no recordaba, ese era el saludo de los soldados. Era la forma de decir que ofrecías tu corazón por la milicia. Aunque también era para mostrar respeto a los superiores…

-Eren-le llamaron.

Eren se dio la vuelta, y vio a Levi, que se había acercado a ellos.

-Nos esperan-dijo, señalando con la cabeza la cabaña en la que se había metido Erwin.

-Eh… Sí, voy, dame un minuto.

Eren pensó que Levi le insistiría, con malas palabras, como sería costumbre, pero no lo hizo. Asintió y se dirigió a la cabaña.

Eren volvió a dirigirse a Armin y Mikasa.

-Lo siento, chicos, tengo que irme. Voy a intentar entrar en el Cuerpo, ¡y ahora con más razón si vosotros estáis aquí!

Pero se fijó en que sus amigos le miraban de un modo extraño, ahora que habían dejado la pose de soldado, ahora que Levi se había ido.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió.

-Le has tuteado…-dijo Armin, con cara de sorpresa-Eren, ¿no sabes quién es?

Ahora Eren se mostró confuso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es el Capitán Levi, de la Legón de Reconocimiento-dijo entonces Mikasa-Aquel al que consideran el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad-miró a Eren fijamente-Eren, ¿no habías admirado siempre al Capitán de la Legión?

Eren quiso decir algo, pero vio que no sabía qué decir.

Era cierto. Él había admirado la figura del Capitán de la Legión de Reconocimiento desde siempre. Decían que era el más fuerte, el más diestro, el más rápido. Eren siempre quiso ser como él. En realidad, alcanzarle y ser como él formaban parte de su sueño de unirse a la Legión.

Y resultó ser Levi. ¿Cómo no lo había visto? Siempre pensó que Levi era muy fuerte. Luego descubrió que era soldado, y más tarde que formaba parte de la Legión, pero Levi no solo era fuerte, era el más fuerte. ¿Cómo…?

-Eren-Levi volvió a llamarle.

Se obligó a hablar.

-Nos vemos luego-se despidió de sus amigos y corrió hasta alcanzar a Levi, para luego ir andando hasta la cabaña donde se hallaba el instructor jefe.

-Me alegro por ti-le dijo Levi, haciendo referencia al reencuentro con Armin y Mikasa.

Pero Eren no dijo nada. Levi le miró, y vio que el otro le miraba fijamente. Había algo tras esos ojos.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó.

Eren pensó en preguntar, pero luego pensó que quizá ahora no era el momento. Tenía que centrarse en entrar en el Cuerpo, o todo por lo que había estado trabajando sería en vano. Además, no quería dejar a Armin y Mikasa. Aún había mucho que quería hablar con ellos.

Había recuperado parte de su familia, y no pensaba alejarse de ella otra vez si estaba en su mano.

-No es nada-terminó por decir.

-Aquí está-anunció Erwin en cuanto Eren traspasó la puerta.

El Comandante Erwin se hallaba sentado frente a un escritorio, y a Eren se le hizo extraño que estuviera al otro lado, acostumbrado como estaba a verlo presidiendo su escritorio de la hacienda. Erwin se levantó, y con un movimiento de brazo, señaló al otro hombre de la estancia y quien presidía el escritorio, el cual también se levantó, y luego gesticuló hacia Eren.

-Este es el muchacho del que le hablaba. Se llama Eren Jaeger, y viene de Shiganshina. Y como le he comentado, no ha podido presentarse antes aquí debido a las heridas que le fueron allí ocasionadas. Sin embargo, es un muchacho muy trabajador y fuerte, y no creo que tenga problemas en incorporarse ahora al resto de reclutas. Además, ya maneja en mayor o menor medida el equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

Eren estaba de pie delante del escritorio, con aquellos hombres mirándole de hito en hito, y lo único que hacía era recordarse mantener una postura recta y agradecer internamente una y otra vez al Comandante Erwin por hablar a su favor.

-Eren-se dirigió Erwin a él-Este es Keith Shadis, instructor jefe del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, y actualmente está al cargo de la tropa 104 de reclutas.

-U-un placer…-el hombre calvo y con perilla parecía fulminarle con la mirada y se obligó a añadir lo último-…señor.

-Hmp, habrá que ver si realmente merece la pena que estés aquí, muchacho-le dijo, enfadado; Eren se anotó mentalmente lo de no hacerle enfadar; parecía perder los estribos por nada-Y más si entras por recomendación de un alto cargo de la Legión.

-Se lo demostraré-dijo Eren con decisión.

El instructor Shadis se dirigió a Erwin.

-Espero que sepa lo que hace-le dijo-Y no pienso volver a hacerle ningún tipo de favor.

La sonrisa de Erwin era de circunstancias, casi profesional. La clase de sonrisa que tiene alguien que ha aprendido a usarla tratando con todo tipo de gente.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo, instructor jefe Shadis.

Erwin se despidió y salió al exterior.

Eren se quedó un momento parado, pero tras una colleja de Levi, salió fuera también, seguido de Levi y de una mirada furiosa por parte del instructor. Estaba claro que no le hacía gracia que se presentara un mocoso meses después para unirse al entrenamiento.

-Bueno, parece que todo ha ido bien-dijo Erwin con optimismo-Ahora todo depende de ti, Eren-le sonrió-Mucha suerte, y espero verte en la Legión.

-¡S-sí! ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo!

Erwin asintió con la cabeza, aceptando su gratitud y dejándole ver que no había sido ninguna molestia.

-Iré al carruaje-miró a Levi-Te espero allí.

Y se volvió a alejar, dejando tiempo para que esos dos se despidieran.

Eren no quiso pensarlo. Pensar que, de poder estar ahí, pasarían meses hasta volver a ver a Levi. Y de todas formas, las despedidas nunca fueron lo suyo. Por suerte, parecía que para Levi tampoco.

Aun así…

-…No me dijiste que eras Capitán de la Legión-se vio musitando.

Levi le miró, y contuvo un suspiro. No es como si hubiera querido ocultárselo, como cuando descubrió que formaba parte de la Legión, pero es cierto que le gustaba que Eren no lo supiera. El trato que siempre recibía de los demás, quitando contadas personas (Erwin, Hanji), no era solo por su forma de ser, sino por su cargo. Le habían puesto un título muy grande. Quizá sí se lo había ganado, pero pesaba, pesaba mucho. A veces le hundía. Le anclaba al suelo. Y cuando conoció a Eren, cuando le dijo su nombre, creyó que incluso aquel mocoso maleducado le trataría con respeto o miedo por el título que portaba. Pero no le reconoció, y se alegró por ello.

Sabía que en algún momento lo sabría, y ese momento había llegado, e hizo la pregunta que, aun sin pretenderlo, le daba algo de miedo.

-¿Habría cambiado algo si lo hubieras sabido antes?

-…Quizás-admitió-Porque…te he admirado durante prácticamente toda mi vida-se sinceró.

Quizás le hubiera tratado de otra manera. No le tutearía, le hablaría de usted. Se dirigiría a él con más respeto.

Pero entonces, ¿qué clase de relación tenían? Eren sabía lo que significaba si él se hacía soldado, aunque no había querido pensar en ello.

Hasta ahora, para Levi él no era más que un mocoso con el que, de un modo u otro, se había visto involucrado y con el que, contra todo pronóstico, se llevaba bien, dentro de lo que era. Había sido un niñato problemático, había sido acogido por él, se había hecho su aprendiz por un tiempo. Y ahora pasaría a ser su subordinado.

Su relación nunca sería la misma. Lo sabía, pero aun así no podía evitar que le doliera.

Y ahora solo les restaba despedirse, y volver a encontrarse con otro muro más entre ellos.

-Bueno, ya has oído a Erwin-dijo entonces Levi-Ahora todo depende de ti. Es cosa tuya que te echen a patadas el primer día o que seas capaz de cumplir todas las expectativas y te conviertas en un recluta más. Y no eches por tierra todo lo que has estado entrenando conmigo.

Levi no quería decirlo de ese modo. También quería desearle buena suerte. Decirle que más le valía conseguirlo, porque le estaría esperando. Que no se preocupara por encajar, porque incluso tenía ya dos amigos ahí. Pero Levi nunca fue bueno expresándose tampoco.

-Así que, no me decepciones-terminó diciendo.

Y una vez más, Eren le sorprendió. No achantándose, sino echándose hacia delante.

-No te decepcionaré, sino que haré que te sientas orgulloso.

Una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en los labios de Levi.

-Eso habrá que verlo, mocoso.

*.*.*

-¡Jaeger!

Eren se tensó de inmediato.

El instructor jefe Shadis le dirigía una mirada dura. Claramente, no estaba para nada contento de tenerlo ahí. Bueno, le haría cambiar de opinión.

-Sí-dijo.

-¿Qué es eso, Jaeger? ¡Cuando un superior se dirige a ti, tienes que decir "sí, señor"!

-¡Sí, señor!

-No te creas especial, mocoso-Eren torció el gesto; una cosa es que Levi le llamara así, y otra muy distinta aquel amargado-¿Crees que recibirás un trato distinto al del resto de reclutas?

-No, señor.

-¡No me contestes si no me he dirigido a ti!

" _¿No acaba de hacerme una pregunta?"_ , pensó Eren, confuso, mientras intentaba controlar su irritabilidad; quizá lo más difícil de todo aquello fuera soportar y obedecer a los superiores. Aprender modales. Nunca se le dio bien lo de seguir órdenes o tratar con respeto a la gente, porque nunca antes había tenido que hacerlo.

-Te bajaré esos humos, Jaeger. Sabes perfectamente que los otros reclutas llevan ya cuatro meses de entrenamiento. Si no consigues llegar a su nivel, ¡se te echará de aquí a patadas! ¿Lo entiendes?

¿Debía responder ahora o no?

-Sí, señor.

-Bien. Pues empieza a correr rodeando todo el campo de entrenamiento.

Eren se giró para ver la extensión que le marcaba, que sin duda era grande. Eren se preguntó si aguantaría, dado que su resistencia, si bien había mejorado gracias al intensivo de Levi, se veía limitada por su capacidad pulmonar, que no seguía siendo la mejor.

-¿Hasta cuándo, señor?

-¿Que hasta cuándo? ¡Hasta pasada la hora de la cena!

Eren tuvo que contenerse de no soltar un improperio o un puñetazo dirigido al instructor. Eso supondría expulsión inmediata.

Es cierto que ya era bien entrada la tarde, pero aún quedaban horas para que anocheciera. Además, le dejaba sin cena.

Le maldijo en su fuero interno.

Sabía que era algo parecido a un castigo. Había entrado por recomendación de un alto cargo, saltándose las normas aplicadas al resto de los reclutas, y querían hacerle pagar. Querían machacarle, que se rindiera para así tener la excusa perfecta para echarle. Bien, pues no le daría ese gusto.

-Sí, señor.

-Así que, ponte esto y empieza de una vez, Jaeger.

Eren cogió lo que le entregaba. Y al ver que se trataba de un uniforme de la milicia, aunque solo fuera del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, Eren se sintió pletórico por unos instantes.

-¡Sí, señor!

Mientras corría, se fijó en otros reclutas y veteranos, que entrenaban con los equipos, o luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo. De vez en cuando, alguno se le quedaba mirando cuando pasaba corriendo cerca, quizá preguntándose quién era, o sabiéndolo ya. Vio a Armin y Mikasa en alguna ocasión, los cuales le saludaron. Sonrió al verles.

Había empezado con muchas ganas y dispuesto a demostrar que se merecía estar allí, pero tras poco más de una hora sentía su cuerpo desfallecer, y el sol aún no terminaba de esconderse en el horizonte. No sabía si el instructor jefe le seguía observando para ver que cumplía su cometido, pero aun así, le dio igual y siguió. Tenía que demostrarse, también a él mismo, que era capaz de hacerlo.

Cuando llegó la noche, y cuando no parecía haber nadie más allí fuera, puede que ni siquiera el instructor jefe, Eren se dejó caer al suelo, resoplando, ahogándose él mismo por las erráticas bocanadas de aire.

Se secó el sudor que le perlaba la frente mientras regulaba su respiración. Estaba exhausto pero también satisfecho. Pensó que nada podía ser peor que esto, y nada podía ser tampoco peor que el duro entrenamiento de Levi.

-Esto…

Eren alzó la vista para ver a una chica frente a él, que le miraba un poco incómoda. A juzgar por su edad y el uniforme, debía ser una recluta.

-Toma-dijo entonces, ofreciéndole un trozo de pan.

Al verlo, la boca de Eren salivó y su estómago vacío se quejó en busca de atención.

Eren lo tomó y se incorporó.

-Gracias-dijo, zapándoselo entero en apenas dos mordiscos-Aunque… No nos conocemos. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-no es como si quisiera sonar maleducado, pero dado el ambiente en el que se había criado, no podía evitar pensar que aquella chica podía estar esperando algo a cambio.

-Oh, bueno, es que… A mí el primer día el instructor jefe Shadis me hizo lo mismo. Lo de pasarme horas corriendo, sin poder cenar, me refiero.

-Vaya. Entonces veo que es un amargado con todos. ¿Qué hiciste para cabrearle?

-Mm… ¿Comerme una patata?

Eren la miró como si la chica estuviera loca.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Totalmente. Estaba dándonos la charla de inicio de la promoción 104 de reclutas, y yo estaba comiendo y…

Eren no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Quién se pone a comer en una situación así?

-¡Tenía hambre!

Aquella chica era graciosa. Le cayó bien enseguida.

-Soy Eren Jaeger-se presentó.

-Sasha Braus. Y sí, sé quién eres. Bueno, no realmente, pero lleva circulando todo el día el rumor de un nuevo recluta que ha entrado por enchufe de algún gerifalte y se ha pasado toda la tarde corriendo.

Eren suspiró.

-Sí, ese soy yo.

Debió suponer que sería la comidilla del día. Le preocupó un poco que algún recluta se tomara a mal que entrara de aquella manera tan poco convencional, pero si había gente como Sasha, no podía ser tan malo.

-¡Eren!-escuchó entonces.

Tanto Sasha como él se giraron para ver a Armin y Mikasa, que se apresuraron a llegar a su altura. Venían con algo de queso y una cantimplora llena de agua. Al parecer habían pensado lo mismo que Sasha, pero ésta se les había adelantado por poco. Mikasa insistió en que debía comer, que se encargaría de ello, aun si algún instructor se lo impedía, y Eren la creía.

-Genial, gracias-dijo Eren, llenándose la boca-Sois los mejores.

-¿Lo conocéis?-preguntó Sasha.

-Claro-Armin sonrió-Los tres venimos de Shiganshina.

-Oh…-miró a Eren; parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero no lo hizo al final.

-Es hora de ir a los barracones-señalo Mikasa-Deberíamos irnos.

-Cierto. Vamos.

El instructor jefe no se presentó y no pensaba ir a buscarlo para que dijera algo o evaluara sus horas de carrera, lo que confirmaba a Eren que solo lo había hecho para desquitarse con él.

Mañana le demostraría que era un buen soldado, cuando se uniera al resto de reclutas para entrenar.

A pesar de que ya era entrada la noche y que había poca luz natural, había un montón de hogueras y antorchas encendidas por todo el recinto de los campos de entrenamiento, por lo que mientras se dirigían a su destino, le estuvieron señalando a Eren dónde estaban las cosas y qué era cada sitio.

-Y allí están los barracones de las chicas, y allí los de los chicos.

Armin y él se despidieron de las chicas, y se dirigieron a los barracones del otro extremo.

-Eren-le llamó una última vez Mikasa.

-¿Sí?

-Es…Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí.

Eren sonrió.

-Sí, yo también. Nos haremos soldados. Lo conseguiremos, y… Oh, no me había dado cuenta antes-dijo entonces. Había estado tan obnubilado por haberlos vuelto a ver, que lo había obviado-Tienes el pelo más largo.

Mikasa se sorprendió un poco ante la apreciación, y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a un mechón de pelo.

-Bueno-Eren rio un poco-Sé que en realidad no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, hace cuatro meses, pero… Siento que no os veo desde hace una eternidad-porque los había echado tanto de menos…

Mikasa esbozó una sonrisa tímida, y se colocó la bufanda, por pura inercia.

-Pero ahora, estamos juntos otra vez. Los tres.

-Sí-otra sonrisa cálida jugueteó con los labios de Eren. Habían pasado tantas cosas…

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, como solía hacer en Shiganshina, cada vez que se despedían para empezar un día de trabajo.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Mikasa asintió, sonriendo débilmente, y se dio la vuelta para reunirse con Sasha.

Y él retomó el camino con Armin.

-Por cierto, Eren-llamó su atención-Creo que deberías tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que algunos reclutas estén… Bueno, no estén contentos por tu llegada-Eren le miró-Es decir, a nadie le haría gracia ver a alguien entrar por enchufe y eso… O que puedan pensar que recibes algún trato de favoritismo y eso.

Eren bufó.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Armin. Pero, si realmente tuviera trato de favor, ¿crees que me hubieran hecho correr así? Te digo que el instructor jefe me odia.

Llegaron frente a la cabaña que era el barracón de los chicos. Eren podía vislumbrar literas a través de las ventanas, y algo de jaleo por parte de sus integrantes.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo Armin-Y te conozco, pero los otros reclutas no-cogió el pomo de la puerta para abrir.

-Pues si tienen algún problema, que me lo digan a la cara.

Y entraron en la estancia.

-Oh, ¡pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! ¡El enchufado corredor de fondo!

Eren frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada al chico que había hablado.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, cara caballo?

-¿Cara cab…?-su rostro enrojeció de la ira y la vergüenza-¿¡Quién coño te crees que eres, novato!?

-Oye, Jean, déjalo…-intervino Armin.

-Eren Jaeger-respondió, enfrentándolo todavía-Y pienso convertirme en soldado para formar parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

El otro chico estalló en carcajadas.

-¿La Legión de Reconocimiento? ¡Estás loco! ¡No eres más que un bastardo suicida!

Eren se acercó a él a grandes zancadas, el resto de chicos observando o jaleando la pelea. Eren le cogió del cuello de la camisa y le dio un fuerte cabezazo. El otro chico se quejó, apartándose de él, llevándose las manos a la zona herida.

-Ja, ja, ja. ¡Te ha dado una buena, Jean!-rio un chico a su lado.

-Cállate, Connie.

-Puede que esté loco-dijo Eren, tranquilo, irradiando furia, como si el golpe no le hubiera afectado para nada-Pero pienso hacerlo. Así que pasaré aquí varios meses, así que, llevémonos bien-dijo, con algo de sarcasmo.

Armin contuvo un suspiro. Cuando Eren se ponía así de cabezota, no había forma de hacerle parar.

El otro se enfureció más, y parecía dispuesto a devolverle el golpe, pero entonces se escucharon unos gritos desde fuera. Era uno de los soldados veteranos.

-¿¡A qué viene este escándalo, reclutas!? ¡Ya es pasado el toque de queda! ¡Así que cerrad esas bocazas, apagad las luces e id a dormir de una buena vez!

Entonces todos se dispersaron para prepararse para dormir.

-Eren, puedes dormir aquí. Estás literas están vacías. Y un par de uniformes más.

-Gracias, Armin.

-Y… Deja de ir buscando pelea, ¿quieres?

-¿Ah? Ese cara caballo empezó.

-Ah…-suspiró Armin-Se llama Jean. Es buena gente. Aunque es tan irascible como tú-Eren frunció el ceño-Hay que hacer amigos, Eren. O al menos no llevarse mal con la gente. Todos aquí somos compañeros, y tendremos que trabajar en equipo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Eren odiaba cuando Armin tenía razón, lo que se traducía en la mayoría de las veces. Ah… En cierto sentido, también había echado de menos eso.

-Sí, lo sé. Gracias por ser la voz de mi conciencia, oh gran Armin Arlert.

Ante aquello, ese tono socarrón y esa camaradería (cómo lo había echado de menos), Armin no pudo más que sonreír.

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente, Eren agradeció poder darse una ducha, aunque fuera con agua fría.

Había dormido más o menos bien. Era extraño dormir rodeado de tantas otras respiraciones, ronquidos y demás. Ayudaba saber que su mejor amigo, a quien creía muerto hasta hacía un día atrás, era uno de ellos. Y pensar que Mikasa estaba a varios metros de allí también ayudaba.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar echar de menos la hacienda en la que había pasado los últimos cuatro meses.

Sí, echaba de menos los baños de agua caliente. Pero, era especialmente la noche. No es que echara de menos aquella cama tan grande, mullida y cómoda, que sí lo hacía en parte, sino el hecho de saber que, al otro lado de la pared, estaba Levi.

No llevaba apenas ni un día separado de él, y ya le echaba tanto de menos que se le hacía en cierto sentido insoportable. Como un dolor pequeño, constante, agudo, al que te terminas acostumbrando, pero que nunca se va. Casi como un molesto picor al que no podía poner alivio. Esperaba que no fuera a peor.

Aquella mañana, Mikasa amaneció con el pelo corto.

-¿Te lo has cortado?-preguntó Eren, en cierta medida sorprendido. No es como si anoche le hubiera insinuado que lo hiciera, pero…

-Mm… ¿No te gusta?-se mostró preocupada.

-No es que estuviera mal antes-razonó, acariciándole el pelo por un instante-Pero, así te queda muy bien.

Ante aquello, Mikasa sonrió, para enervación de Jean, que caminaba tras ellos, con Connie y Sasha. Ayer mismo se enteró de que aquel idiota venía de Shiganshina y conocía tanto a Armin como Mikasa, pero, ¿a qué venía esa cercanía?

-Y por cierto, buenos días-terminó por decir Mikasa, mientras entraban en el comedor para el desayuno.

Eren nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de volver a oír esas palabras viniendo de ella, o él pudiendo decírselas. Como despertar y ver que Armin le insistía en levantarse o se perderían el horario del desayuno. Era reconfortante volver a viejos hábitos, aunque fueran sustancialmente anodinos.

Cogieron sus bandejas con sus desayunos, y se fueron a sentar a una mesa. Rápidamente, para sorpresa de Eren, el resto de asientos a la mesa se llenaron.

Jean le miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Eren le devolvió la mirada, para nada amedrentado.

-¿Todavía quieres pelea?

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?

-¡Jean! Vamos, déjalo estar-el chico sentado a su lado, con cara afable y llena de pecas, que a Eren le recordó a su amigo Armin por su tono conciliador-Por cierto, soy Marco Bott-se presentó.

-Eren Jeager.

-¡Lo sabemos! Quién nos iba a decir a nosotros que íbamos a tener un nuevo compañero a estas alturas, ¿eh?-dijo una chica, dando un amistoso codazo al chico de al lado-Yo me llamo Mina Carolina. Y este chico tan callado que tengo a mi lado es Thomas Wagner.

El chico saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¡Yo soy Connie Springer!-dijo el chico que había estado jaleando a Jean la noche anterior-Y creo que ya conoces a Sasha… Y él es Jean Kirstein, por si te lo preguntas.

-Ah, y esos tortolitos enamorados de ahí son Hannah Diamant y Franz Kefka. Siempre en su mundo.

Eren los miró. Pensó que era agradable. Poder demostrar tu amor por el contrario de manera tan abierta. Pensó en Levi, y le fue imposible imaginar esa situación, para su desgracia.

-Por cierto, Eren, vienes de Shiganshina como Armin y Mikasa, ¿verdad?-preguntó Connie.

-Sí.

-Entonces, estuviste el día que fue atacada por los demonios, ¿verdad? ¿Llegaste a ver alguno?

Eren fue a responder, pero al recordarlo, el desayuno se le atoró en la garganta, atragantándose.

Una cosa era contárselo a Armin y Mikasa, y otra a alguien a quien acababa de conocer, aunque a juzgar por lo que veía, Eren sabía que eran buenas personas, y sabía que no tardaría en hacerse amigo de ellos.

No había entrado en detalles sobre ello, pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que contárselo todo a Armin y Mikasa. Qué pasó aquel día, y cómo Levi le acogió bajo su cuidado. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo (quería hacerlo), porque Mikasa seguía preocupada, y Armin, aquella mañana cuando se estaban poniendo ropa limpia en los barracones, había visto parte de sus cicatrices.

-¿Y…esas cicatrices?-había preguntado, con cautela.

Eren se cubrió brazos y torso con la camisa y la chaqueta del uniforme.

-Demonios-se limitó a decir.

Era horrible el solo pensarlo.

-Mm… Sí-terminó por decir.

-¡Oh! Eso es increíble, ¿no creéis?

-Sí, sí. Por cierto, he oído de Mikasa que sois hermanos-intervino entonces Mina, bendita ella por cambiar de tema-Pero, si me lo permitís… No os parecéis mucho, la verdad.

¿Hermanos? Oh, entonces no había problema, pensaba Jean, que llevaba meses babeando por Mikasa, la cual nunca le había hecho mucho caso y que en cambio ahora no tenía ojos más que para Eren. Quizá por eso le cogió ojeriza desde el primer momento.

Eren y Mikasa se miraron.

-Eso es porque no estamos emparentados por sangre-respondió Eren.

Oye, oye, oye. Entonces, no eran realmente hermanos, ¿no? Jean fulminó con la mirada a Eren, su posible rival en el amor.

-Pero la quiero como si lo fuera-añadió.

Mikasa se sonrojó débilmente.

La conversación derivó en otro tema, y en otro, y en otro. Era sorprendente ver cómo todas aquellas voces se mezclaban y cómo podían confluir tantas ideas distintas. Era un ambiente nuevo, Eren decidió que no le desagradaba.

-Y, esto… ¿Puedo preguntaros algo?-todos le miraron-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento lleváis aquí?

*.*.*

Era duro. Muy duro. El Cuerpo de Entrenamiento era sumamente duro.

Quizás se debiera a que se había perdido los cuatro primeros meses, pero el caso es que, al menos al principio, le costaba seguir el ritmo.

El instructor jefe Shadis no ayudaba, pero no le daría el gusto de darse por vencido.

Al menos tenía ganado bastante gracias a Levi. No habría durado ni un día de no haber entrenado con él. Le estaba inmensamente agradecido.

Aun así, el uso del equipo, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con y sin equipo, formaciones de batalla, montar a caballo, simulacros en equipo, carrera de fondo, aprender códigos de batalla como el de los colores de las bengalas, y estudiar a los demonios para saber enfrentarse a ellos, y más, era duro. Extenuante. Pero en cierto sentido satisfactorio.

Al principio le costaba todo. Era frustrante.

La primera vez que iban con mochilas cargadas a la espalda y debían correr bajo una intensa lluvia, Eren pensó que sus pulmones no lo soportarían. Pero una mano y una voz le animaron a seguir.

-Vamos, Eren, ya queda poco.

-¿Armin? ¿Por qué no te has ido con los demás?-todos se habían adelantado, hasta el instructor, que parecía harto de él.

Armin sonrió.

-Porque al principio, yo estaba igual que tú. Nunca fui muy bueno en nada físico, ¿recuerdas?

Eren sonrió y obligó a sus piernas y pulmones a seguir avanzando.

Era duro. Muy duro. Es cierto. Pero avanzaba cada día más, y se sentía cada vez más fuerte. Además, debía agradecer en parte a sus amigos, a los de siempre y a los nuevos.

Empezaron a formar parte de su vida. Iban preguntándose y respondiéndose a preguntas, conociéndose y, con el paso del tiempo y el trabajar en equipo, compartir comidas e incluso barracón, hizo que el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento fuera menos duro.

Además, había que sumar la férrea voluntad de Eren, algo que al parecer no se esperaba el instructor jefe, que solo podía ver cómo aquel muchacho que le hicieron aceptar entre sus filas a la fuerza se convertía poco a poco en uno de los mejores de aquella promoción.

Eren sentía su cuerpo suyo otra vez. Recuperando el peso perdido, añadiendo más musculatura. Aunque le daba algo de rabia ver que Mikasa era mejor que él. Armin le decía que no se preocupara, que Eren seguía siendo uno de los mejores.

Debía mejorar. Más.

" _Me haré fuerte. Seré soldado. Entraré en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Mataré demonios. Veré qué hay más allá de los muros."_ , se decía una y otra vez. _"Y… volveré al lado de Levi"_

Intentaba no pensar mucho en Levi. Solo cuando se lo ponía como meta para mejorar. Llegar a la Legión para verle una vez más.

Intentaba no pensar mucho en Levi, pero le seguía echando demasiado de menos.

" _Menos. Cada vez queda menos. Lo conseguiré"_

Los días pasaban. Las semanas. Los meses.

A veces sentía que el tiempo pasaba inusitadamente rápido, y otras inusitadamente lento. Era como si el tiempo agonizara, como sus ganas de convertirse en un soldado hecho y derecho.

Pero ya no quedaba nada para conseguirlo.

-Así que aquí estabas, Eren.

Eren desvió la mirada del cielo nocturno para ver a Mikasa y Armin.

-¿Qué haces?

Eren se encogió de hombros.

-Ver las estrellas, supongo.

Sus amigos se sentaron a su lado en el césped.

Desde ahí, podían oír el crepitar de la madera de la hoguera más cercana. Y a lo lejos, las voces de los otros reclutas, y también de soldados veteranos haciendo guardia por los alrededores.

-Hoy es nuestra última noche aquí-comentó Armin, mirando el cielo también.

-Sí, nos graduamos-asintió Eren-Por fin-hizo una pausa-¿Qué pensáis hacer?

A Armin se le escapó una carcajada.

-¿Realmente hace falta que preguntes?

-Iremos a la Legión de Reconocimiento-respondió Mikasa-Como tú.

A Eren le alegraba saber que seguirían juntos, pero tampoco es como si quisiera obligarlos a ir solo porque él iría. Pero al mirar sus rostros decididos, sabía que no les haría cambiar de opinión.

-Pues seguramente seremos de los pocos que se unan a la Legión. La mayoría de los reclutas piensan que es un suicidio.

-Bueno, sí, es cierto-concedió Armin-Pero, dada tu continua perorata sobre que ibas a unirte a la Legión de Reconocimiento y matar a todos los demonios y ver mundo… Creo que has convencido a más de uno para unirse también.

-¿En serio?

Armin asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí. Ya lo verás en la graduación-dijo, como satisfecho por este hecho.

" _La graduación…"_

Eren volvió a mirar a la noche estrellada. Le recordó a algunas noches en su casa, en Shiganshina, mirando por la ventana, cuando no podía dormir. A veces, Mikasa se le unía.

-Un año ha pasado volando, ¿verdad?-comentó Armin-Bueno, técnicamente para Eren han sido ocho meses, ya que los primeros meses no estuviste…

" _Ocho meses"_

Se preguntaba cómo estaría _él_ ahora…

-…Hemos llegado muy lejos, ¿verdad?-susurró Eren.

-Sí-asintió Mikasa.

Y Eren pensó que ahí, notando la brisa nocturna, con dos de sus seres más queridos a ambos lados, realmente había conseguido hacer algo en su vida.

Por un momento, sintió un profundo ramalazo de nostalgia, y temió ponerse a llorar.

Entonces escucharon jolgorio proveniente de no muy lejos, y sabían que había llegado el momento. La graduación del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento de la promoción de reclutas 104.

-Ya va siendo hora de que seamos soldados, ¿no creéis?-dijo Armin, levantándose el primero.

-Sí-dijo Mikasa, como siempre, no siendo de muchas palabras, levantándose también.

Ambos le miraron entonces.

Eren se levantó y les devolvió la mirada.

-Sí, hagámoslo-dijo, completamente decidido, sintiéndose invencible por un momento.

Y los tres se encaminaron hacia la tarima que se había dispuesto para su graduación. Había reclutas riendo, llorando, gritando. Era una noche extraña, declaró Eren, porque era un ambiente raro de ver en aquel sitio, donde solían estar más limitados por los superiores. Pero aquella noche les pertenecía. Iban a dar un gran paso hacia el futuro, fuera cual fuera este, más claro o más oscuro. Pero Eren veía el suyo claro, aunque no supiera cómo terminara.

Por eso, dio un paso al frente, y se llevó el puño al pecho.

Estaba dispuesto a dar su corazón por la Legión de Reconocimiento.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Armin y Mikasa no están muertos. Aleluya! XD La verdad es que los tres podrían haberse encontrado antes, pero por una parte quería que Eren pensara que habían muerto, para ver que aun a pesar de todo puede seguir adelante (con o sin Levi). Además, quería mucho que tuvieran ese reencuentro. Adoro al trío de Shiganshina, y creo que, al final, cuando he terminado de escribir el capi, parece un tributo a estos tres :P_

 _Por otra parte, Eren se supera para convertirse en soldado. Conoce a nuevos amigos y compañeros. Y echa de menos a Levi XD La verdad es que ya quiero que vuelvan a verse (no soporto verles separados, jo :P). De todas maneras, no quería enrollarme con el entrenamiento en el Cuerpo de Eren, porque tiene que entrar en la Legión._

 _De todas maneras, siempre me ha gustado la idea de cómo serían las cosas si Eren y Levi se hubieran conocido antes de que Eren entrara en la Legión…_

 _Ah, y me encanta lo último que le dice Eren a Levi cuando se despiden (aunque esté mal que lo diga yo, que soy la autora XD)._

 _En tal caso, qué le esperará ahora a Eren? Quizás un Levi con los brazos abiertos? Ok no jajajaja XD_

 _Y si quieren saber cómo sigue, ya saben, contribuyan dejando un pequeño review! :)_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y comentar!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	20. Parte II: Capítulo VII

_Hola! Qué tal están?^^_

 _Yo intentando sobrevivir al estudio XD Además el frío no ayuda (quiero quedarme en casa hecha un ovillo con una manta y leer y ver series). Quiero vacaciones de navidad ya! Pero aún queda… V-V_

 _Siento el retraso! Pero me ha sido imposible tenerlo antes. Así que muchas gracias por su paciencia! Y también por sus lindos reviews! De verdad, aunque sean poquitos, no saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos, y tengo la necesidad de darles las gracias siempre^^_

 _Además, ya hemos llegado a los 20 capis! O.o Aunque sea el siete de la segunda parte XD Mil gracias por hacer que la historia siga! (aunque queda fic para rato jajajaja)._

 _Eren y los demás se han graduado del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, con miras en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Qué pasará ahora…? Pues veámoslo!_

 _Dentro capi!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo VII: Un paso más cerca.**_

-¿Quieres parar? Estás empezando a ponerme nervioso a mí también-se quejó Jean.

-¿Mm?

Eren apartó la mirada de la ventanilla y se fijó a que se refería. Paró de mover la pierna.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó entonces Mikasa, sentada a su lado.

-Sí, sí. Solo…estoy nervioso.

-Bueno, eso es normal, ¿no?-comentó Armin.

Eren creía recordar que, la última vez que había estado así de nervioso, fue cuando iba a entrar en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento. Eso fue ocho meses atrás. Ahora, se había graduado del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, formando parte de la promoción ciento cuatro.

Iba a ser soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Debía admitir que le sorprendió ver que tanto Jean, como Connie, Sasha, Mina, Marco, Thomas, Hannah y Franz también habían decidido unirse a la Legión.

-Es que eres muy convincente-le había dicho Mina, con una sonrisa.

En tal caso, poco o nada era capaz de pensar en eso ahora. Sentía cómo todo se difuminaba mientras sentía su estómago hundirse debido a los nervios.

Porque más que por el hecho de cumplir su sueño de entrar en la Legión, era el hecho de que, por fin, volvería a verle, tras ocho meses sin hacerlo. Se sentía como una eternidad… Se preguntaba si él le habría echado de menos. Seguramente no.

Habían salido temprano aquella mañana, con las pocas pertenencias de cada uno bajo el brazo, para subir en carruajes, que no le parecieron ni la mitad de lujosos como en el que subió por primera vez (claro que sus ocupantes habían sido muy distintos), que les llevarían hasta el cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Eren apenas había conseguido pegar ojo aquella noche, y a pesar del madrugón y del largo e incómodo viaje (más si añadías como compañero de carruaje a Jean), Eren se sentía ávidamente despierto y deseoso de llegar, lo que no contribuía a sus nervios.

-Oh, creo que ya estamos llegando-anunció Armin.

Eren volvió a asomarse por la ventanilla, y sintió una vez más una pizca de orgullo por haber conseguido llegar hasta allí, mientras la fachada del viajo castillo, cuartel de la Legión, se hacía visible en la distancia.

Poco después, el carruaje se detuvo, y Eren no perdió el tiempo en apearse del vehículo.

Vio al resto de sus compañeros reclutas bajar también de sus carruajes, así como algunos instructores que los habían traído para informar y poner en antecedentes a los superiores de la Legión sobre sus aptitudes y resultados del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento.

Esta vez, no solo era Eren quien se sentía un tanto emocionado así como intimidado al estar ya allí. Era la rama de la milicia más peligrosa, así como la más satisfactoria y directa en la lucha contra los demonios.

Había algunos soldados de la Legión fuera del edificio, y parecían interesados en su llegada. Bueno, eran los nuevos, los novatos, los reclutas. Supuso que serían la atracción del día. Volvía a sentirse como el primer día en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento. Pero ahora tenía a sus amigos y compañeros a su lado.

Los instructores empezaron a hablar con algunos soldados de la Legión, intercambiando información. Parecían querer acabar cuanto antes y largarse de allí. Eren seguía sin entender por qué, incluso dentro de la propia milicia, la Legión fuera apartada a un lado por todos. Son locos, son suicidas. Pero eran ellos los que realmente combatían a los demonios.

En tal caso, eso dejaba tiempo para que los reclutas pudieran vagar y explorar un poco los alrededores, hasta que los llamaran a formar.

-Es gratificante ver que en esta promoción hay más reclutas nuevos dispuestos a unirse a la Legión-escuchó una voz conocida.

Eren vislumbró al Comandante Erwin Smith, que se había reunido con los superiores para hablar de su llegada.

Los nervios volvieron a calar en él, y buscó con la mirada por todos lados, mirando entre todos los soldados de la Legión que empezaban a aglomerarse en pequeños grupos a la entrada del cuartel, ante la llegada de los nuevos reclutas.

" _¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?"_ , pensó con una desesperación que ya no le sorprendió. Había pasado ocho meses negándose siquiera a pensar en él (porque le añoraba tanto que dolía), pero ahora que por fin se iba a convertir en soldado, y que iba a formar parte del mismo cuerpo de la milicia, ahora que ya estaba allí, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de verle.

Y entonces le vio.

Estaba hablando con otros soldados, mientras se dirigían hacia ellos.

Y en aquel momento, Eren no hizo caso a nada más. Y echó a correr en su dirección.

-¡Lev…!-fue a llamarle; pero entonces recordó que las cosas habían cambiado. Que ya no podía simplemente llamarle por su nombre. Obvió la punzada en su pecho al pensar en ello y le llamó como correspondía-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán Levi!

Al oírse llamado, Levi se giró, y sus ojos se encontraron. Despachó a aquellos con los que hablaba, y para cuando Eren llegó a su altura, ya le esperaba solo.

Al pararse frente a él, a escasos centímetros, Eren se sintió obnubilado. Hasta hacía un día, ni siquiera podía verle…

-Me… Me alegro de verle-se apresuró a decir.

A Eren le picaban las manos. Quería darle un abrazo. Diosas, se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Pero no podía hacerlo. _Sabía_ que no podía hacerlo. Apretó las manos. Era tan sumamente frustrante…

" _Yo también me alegro de verte, Eren"_ , ¿por qué no podía simplemente decir eso? Nadie dijo nunca que fuera fácil…

-Oh… Veo que por fin te han enseñado algo de modales, mocoso-Levi esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, lo que hizo que el corazón de Eren diera un vuelco, al igual que el apelativo al que estaba acostumbrado ya a que le llamara. Debido a eso, tardó un momento en procesar lo que le había dicho. Se refería a que ahora la llamaba por su título y, por supuesto, le hablaba de usted.

-Sí, bueno… No creo que hubiera durado mucho allí si no me refería a los superiores con respeto.

Eren esperaba que dijera algo más. No sabía exactamente el qué, pero no podía evitar tener esa sensación.

La efímera sonrisa de Levi, como siempre, desapareció de su rostro, y pudo ver cómo fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Has crecido más, mocoso?

-Oh, pues… No sé. Puede ser. Es decir, aún estoy creciendo…-no se había esperado aquella pregunta-Ah…

" _Y tú sigues igual de bajo"_ , estuvo a punto de decir. Se habría llevado un buen golpe, estaba seguro, pero no le habría importado; siempre había encontrado cierta satisfacción en picar a Levi. Siempre habían tenido ese tira y afloja a la hora de hablar. Pero tampoco podía hacer eso ahora. No era procedente. No siendo Levi su superior. Por lo que terminó por cerrar la boca sin añadir nada más.

Levi lo vio. El momento de vacilación de Eren. Estaba casi seguro de que iba a decir algo irónico al respecto, pero no lo hizo. Ah… Ahí estaba. La nueva muralla que Levi había estado esperando, y que le separaba todavía más de Eren. Era en cierto sentido desolador.

Eren también veía esa muralla invisible, recordándole a los Muros que rodeaban la humanidad en aquel mundo distorsionado, y se preguntó entonces qué iba a ser de, ya no solo de su relación anterior, sino simplemente sus conversaciones, si había que ir con tiento.

No estaba seguro. O más bien, no quería pensar en eso ahora, no cuando estaba tan feliz solo por el hecho de haber vuelto a verle.

Además, había algo que tenía que decirle sin miramientos.

-Señor, ¿recuerda lo que le dije la última vez que nos vimos?-Levi le miró, torciendo el gesto imperceptiblemente ante el apelativo que usó Eren-Que le haría sentirse orgulloso-Levi asintió con la cabeza-Bueno, pues me he graduado como uno de los mejores de mi promoción.

Levi vio el orgullo en su gesto, en sus ojos brillantes y en sus palabras, y Levi no podía sino sentirse realmente orgulloso por aquel estúpido mocoso. Había estado deseando su ingreso en la Legión, deseoso de verle una vez más.

Por eso, nuevamente, a pesar de que es algo que hacía meses que no hacía (y sabía que la razón era única y exclusivamente Eren), esbozó una pequeña sonrisa socarrona, y hasta sus ojos parecieron brillar por un breve instante.

-Oh, no está mal, mocoso.

Y Eren supo que realmente lo había conseguido. Y se sintió pletórico, y eso demostró su gran sonrisa, que le robó un latido de corazón a Levi.

-¡Eren!-le llamaron.

Eren se giró y vio a Mikasa y Armin, que le hacían señas para que se acercara. Luego vio que los instructores del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento se disponían a irse en sus carruajes, y con el resto de carruajes de vuelta, y varios soldados de la Legión llamaban a formar a los nuevos reclutas.

Echó un último vistazo a Levi.

-Ah, pues… Nos vemos, señor-se llevó el puño al pecho y echó a correr para alcanzar al resto de reclutas.

-Oh, ¿ese era Eren?-dijeron entonces al lado de Levi-Vaya, ¡se le ve bien!

Levi dirigió una mirada furibunda a Hanji, para luego volver a dirigirla a Eren, suavizándose inmediatamente.

Eren por fin había terminado su entrenamiento. Ya era soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Y estaba, una vez más, al alcance de su mano. Y a la vez no.

En cuanto le vio, se sintió, por un momento, como aquella vez, hace ya un año, en la caída de Shiganshina, en lo alto del muro. Cuando todo el mundo se desdibujó, y lo único que pudiera ver era a Eren, y lo único que quisiera hacer en el mundo era abrazarlo.

Había tenido que hacer de tripas corazón para no rodearle con sus brazos en cuanto llegó frente a él. Porque era su superior, porque era el Capitán de la Legión, y no podía hacer algo así con un recluta recién llegado, por mucho que le pesara.

Porque a pesar de estar ahora a escasos metros de él, le sentía más lejos que la última vez que le vio. Y con razón.

Suspiró con pesar.

-Ya estoy-dijo Eren, al alcanzar a sus amigos, para ir a reunirse con los demás reclutas, a quienes estaban ordenando y dando una primeras instrucciones-¿Qué?-Mikasa le miraba fijamente-Te…Tenía que ir a saludarlo, ¿vale?

Mikasa se limitó a desviar la mirada, sin decir nada.

-Lo primero de todo, reclutas-alzó la voz un veterano de la Legión-Bienvenidos a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Espero que no os arrepintáis de vuestra decisión-Eren le miró con cierta ojeriza; ¿se suponía que aquello debía darles ánimos, o todo lo contrario?-Ahora, coged vuestras pertenencias y seguidme. Os haremos un primer recorrido por el cuartel, para saber dónde están las cosas y las distintas estancias. Así que recordarlo bien. ¡Vamos!

Ante la última alzada de voz, todos se cuadraron, y se apresuraron a ir a recoger sus bolsas. A pesar de la incomodidad que cargar con ello podía suponer, al tener pocas cosas, apenas pesaba. Antes de atravesar las puertas del cuartel, Eren echó un vistazo al lugar donde había visto a Levi, pero éste ya no se encontraba allí. Desvió la mirada y siguió a los demás.

A Eren le sorprendió lo grande que era el cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento, más teniendo en cuenta lo poco que se parecía al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento.

Había un gran comedor, baños y estancias comunes, así como armarios con material de limpieza. También les enseñaron los establos y los almacenes donde guardaban sobre todo los equipos de maniobra tridimensional.

Al pasar por delante de las habitaciones que correspondían a los cuartos de los superiores, Eren no pudo evitar pensar que alguna de esas debía ser de Levi.

Mientras caminaban, también les indicaron que debían realizar labores de limpieza, aparte de seguir entrenando.

-Mm… ¿Disculpe?-habló Mina-Señor, ¿por qué debemos seguir entrenando?

El hombre suspiró, cansado.

-Porque debido a la gran cantidad de pérdidas entre los soldados, es necesario más integrantes en las ramas de la milicia, especialmente en la Legión-empezó a explicar-Y a consecuencia de ello, el tiempo en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento se ha reducido a un año, cuando debería ser más. Es por eso que, aun habiendo pasado por el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, es necesario que aquí sigáis siendo instruidos-miró a Mina-¿Contesta esto tu pregunta, recluta?

-S-sí, señor.

" _Gran cantidad de pérdidas entre los soldados"_ , Eren apretó la mandíbula. Había visto lo que los demonios eran capaces de hacer, y escuchar eso de un veterano de la Legión era cuanto menos desesperanzador, aun si era verdad. El propio Levi ya se lo advirtió.

Al menos parecía que no tenían que seguir estudiando sobre los demonios, aunque sí formaciones para cuando salgan de expedición, aunque por el momento tendrían que estar bajo la supervisión de un veterano cuando salieran a combatir. Eren estaba deseando hacerlo. Enfrentarse por fin a los demonios que le arrebataron todo. Además, si no morían en el intento (quizás lo mejor sea bromear sobre el asunto), podrían llegar a tener paga (aunque no es como si los reclutas fueran a oler mucho el dinero) y días libres, que podían dedicar para ir a casa y ver a la familia, o visitar la población más cercana, que era Trost.

Eren ya no tenía a quién visitar, pero era agradable pensar que podían tener días sin estar bajo la supervisión de nadie.

-Y aquí está el ala donde se encuentran vuestras habitaciones-se detuvo el soldado-Ahí están las habitaciones de las chicas, y a este otro lado el de los chicos. Ya se os han asignado estos cuartos. Y dado que pronto será la hora de comer, dejad vuestras cosas, poneos el uniforme y presentaos en el comedor, que espero que recordéis dónde se encuentra. Y a partir de ahora, debéis seguir el horario que os he explicado antes, a raja tabla. Sino, se imponen castigos. Aquí no nos tomamos las cosas a la ligera. ¿Está claro, reclutas?

-¡Sí, señor!

Y el soldado los dejó.

-No me lo puedo creer…-comentó Connie-¡Son habitaciones individuales!-exclamó.

-Joder, es verdad… Es genial-coincidió Jean.

Además, estaban bastante separadas unas de otras a lo largo del pasillo, y eso ya sin contar con las habitaciones de las chicas, que se hallaban en el otro pasillo.

Eren cogió una al azar y abrió la puerta. A pesar de la sencillez del cuarto, seguía siendo más grande y pulcro que su habitación allá en Shiganshina. Por no hablar de que tenía, aunque pequeño, un baño conectado a la habitación. La verdad es que era agradecer algo de intimidad. No había comparación con los barracones del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento.

Eren dejó sus cosas y vio que en el modesto armario había varios uniformes. Sacó uno, y sintió cómo su corazón se henchía al ver el escudo. Las alas de libertad que siempre quiso portar.

No tardó en ponérselo, y salió de la habitación para reunirse con sus compañeros e ir juntos al comedor. Nunca admitiría que también era en parte porque no recordaba exactamente dónde estaba. Se dijo que tenía que prestar más atención la próxima vez, y no olvidar el horario.

Al llegar al comedor, imitaron al resto de soldados, que no paraban de mirarlos, y cogieron sus bandejas y comida.

-¿Dónde nos sentamos?

Había sitio de sobra. Como habitaciones, pensó Eren.

" _Muchas pérdidas, ¿eh…?"_

Tras ubicar a Levi, en una de las mesas de los superiores, Eren se echó hacia delante y se sentó en una de las mesas vacías más cercanas. Pensó que aquel comportamiento era un tanto infantil, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Sus amigos le siguieron, y se sentaron a su alrededor. Al no caber, los demás ocuparon la mesa contigua.

No era a la misma mesa, pero podía decirse que volvía a comer con Levi. Era algo minúsculo, y Eren vio que, en el fondo, se conformaba con poco, porque en aquel momento, comiendo un plato de comida caliente, rodeado de sus amigos, y con Levi a escasos metros de él, Eren era feliz.

*.*.*

No fue tan feliz cuando, poco después de comer, dado que era su primer día allí, y no iban a empezar con el entrenamiento de la Legión (y menos recién comidos), les encargaron labores de limpieza.

Los separaron por pequeños grupos y les indicaron las zonas que debían cubrir. Eren quiso ser positivo al respecto. Era algo a lo que iba a tener que acostumbrarse, por no hablar de que ahora hasta le venía bien para recordar dónde estaban todas las estancias.

Fueron a uno de los armarios con artículos de limpieza más cercanos, y empezaron con la tarea.

-No era esto lo que me esperaba-comentó Connie-Al entrar en la Legión, me refiero.

Eren estaba de acuerdo, pero…

-Acabamos de llegar. Y dada la cantidad de demonios que aparece cerca de las poblaciones, no creo que tardemos en salir de expedición-dijo Eren.

Connie se encogió de hombros.

-Por cierto, ¿quién se encarga de supervisar luego lo que hemos limpiado?-cuestionó Jean.

-Oh, me han dicho que el Capitán Levi-contestó Marco.

" _¿Levi?"_

Eren miró de hito en hito a sus compañeros y la labor que desempeñaban, incluso la suya propia.

-Pues más nos vale empezar a limpiar en serio-y Eren volvió a empezar una zona que ya daba por limpia.

-Espera, ¿vas a volver a limpiar eso?-preguntó Jean, extrañado.

Eren le miró.

-Si se trata del Capitán Levi… Es muy estricto con la limpieza.

-Oh, y tú lo conoces muy bien, ¿verdad?

Eren le fulminó con la mirada.

-No te tendrá trato de favoritismo, ¿no?

-Jean, no digas eso-le recriminó Marco, pero con voz conciliadora-He oído que el Capitán es estricto con todo el mundo. Además, no es justo que juzgues a Eren así…

-Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas-dijo Jean, dejándolo correr; Marco era de los pocos que parecían hacerle entrar en razón.

Eren frunció el gesto y siguió limpiando.

Levi era muy estricto. Eren lo sabía. Y no iba a ser más blando con él solo por conocerlo. No, es más, conociéndolo, Eren estaba casi seguro de que incluso sería más duro con él. Y no creía equivocarse al respecto.

Para cuando terminaron y el Capitán Levi se personó en la habitación, intimidó a todos con la mirada y les hizo repetir todo el proceso, pese a las quejas que no tardaron en ser silenciadas.

-Bott, Springer, Kirstein, rehaced toda esta parte-dirigió su mirada a Eren, que esperaba librarse, dado que creía haberse esforzado más que sus compañeros-Tú también, Eren.

Suspiró, cansado.

-Sí, Capitán.

Al menos, sus compañeros lo tuvieron que rehacer tres veces, y él solo dos. La próxima vez, lo haría mejor.

-Puede que no te tenga favoritismo, pero… Sí que eres diferente al resto de nosotros-comentó Jean en un momento dado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Jean lo miró como si realmente hiciera falta una explicación; como si no fuera obvio.

-Eres el único recluta al que llama por su nombre.

Hasta ese momento, Eren no se dio cuenta. Y ahora que lo había hecho, no podía evitar sentirse feliz ante aquel hecho. Porque aunque fuera solo un poco, podía considerarse especial para Levi, ¿verdad?

*.*.*

Contra todo lo que hubieran podido pensar en un principio, la limpieza les llevó prácticamente toda la tarde, y tras poder darse una ducha, fue la hora de la cena. Devoraron más que a la hora de la comida.

Para cuando llegó a su habitación, Eren se sentía desfallecer. Pero eso se debía a que apenas había dormido nada la noche anterior de los nervios, y estar todo el día animado por estar allí por fin, más el viaje al cuartel y las incansables horas de limpieza, habían terminado por socavar su estado físico.

Por eso se sintió bendecido cuando por fin su cuerpo tocó el colchón de la cama. Tener una habitación para ti solo, y no tener que soportar los ronquidos de otros reclutas, ni el hacinamiento de los barracones, era algo a lo que Eren podía acostumbrarse.

Se giró y clavó la mirada en el techo.

" _Vuelvo a estar bajo el mismo techo que Levi…"_

Y con ese pensamiento, se quedó dormido.

*.*.*

Al día siguiente, empezaron con los entrenamientos. Les explicaron tácticas de combate, y vieron que tenían que moverse y luchar contra burdos demonios de madera y engranajes, que simulaban demonios de verdad.

-No se parece en nada a lo que hacíamos en el Cuerpo-se quejó Mina.

-Bueno, este entrenamiento, a diferencia del que nos dieron en el Cuerpo, está orientado específicamente para combatir demonios en campo abierto, a diferencia de las otras dos ramas de la milicia. Por eso el entrenamiento en el Cuerpo es más bien general, para cualquier tipo de soldado, y éste no-dijo Armin, con muy buen criterio.

-Tienes razón, Armin-Mina sonrió-Como siempre.

En un primer momento, nada más desenvainar las cuchillas, y ante la mirada atónita del instructor que les habían asignado, Eren creía que le diría algo. Bastante se habían reído de él, al principio, en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, por su manera de coger las armas, con las cuchillas mirando hacia atrás, no colocándose por delante del cuerpo.

" _Eso es porque no habéis visto a Levi usarlas"_ , llegó a pensar Eren en ese momento ante aquellas risas, mohíno.

Al final, no le dijeron nada. Quizá porque sabían que incluso así, había alguien capaz de ser el mejor. Sí, debía ser porque conocían el estilo de lucha de Levi. Eren tenía muchas ganas de verle combatir, combatir de verdad.

Los asignaron por grupos, que constituirían su escuadrón para cuando salieran de expedición, más un superior que estaría a su cargo, al menos al principio.

A pesar de que solía ser poco expresiva, Eren vio que Mikasa estaba algo disgustada.

-Vamos, Mikasa, no pasa nada.

-Pero… Yo quería estar en el mismo escuadrón de Eren.

Eren sonrió.

-Estaré bien. Sé cuidar de mí mismo. Igual que tú, ¿no?

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Bien dicho!-celebró Mina-Y si te soy sincera, me alivia un poco tener a Eren en el mismo escuadrón que yo. ¡Por algo fuiste uno de los mejores de nuestra promoción! Aunque supongo que eso también podría aplicarse a Mikasa…

-Vamos, novatos, ¡empezad!-les interrumpieron.

-¡Sí, señor!

Tal y como supuso, el entrenamiento en la Legión también era duro, pero aquello solo le suponía mayor motivación por su objetivo.

A fin de cuentas, estaba un paso más cerca de conseguir su sueño. Venganza, y ver el mundo exterior.

Entrenaban a diario, y Eren se sorprendió bastante al ver todo lo que todavía le faltaba por aprender, por no hablar de la limpieza del cuartel y alguna que otra tarea que les encomendaban, como llevar documentos de un oficial u otro, a veces incluso les tocaba trabajar en las cocinas o en los establos.

Y luego, llegó la primera expedición para los nuevos reclutas.

Eren temblaba de pies a cabeza, más por los nervios que por el miedo, pero ambos juntos hacían que sintiera ganas de vomitar. Aunque era un alivio ver que no era el único que se sentía así, aunque unos lo demostraran más que otros.

-Formaos con vuestro escuadrón y superior-les dijeron, tras la llamada a filas por avistamiento de demonios, y tras proveerse de un equipo de maniobras tridimensional cada uno-Coged el caballo asignado y esperad órdenes.

-¡Sí, señor!

Tras coger las riendas del caballo y hacerle salir del establo tirando de ellas suavemente, todavía yendo a pie, Eren debía reunirse con Mina, Marco, Thomas, Hannah y Franz, ya que constituían su escuadrón, además del líder que les habían asignado.

Pero antes…

-Mikasa, Armin-no sabía cómo decirlo exactamente, pero sí lo que quería transmitir-Tened cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Mikasa se veía preocupada.

-Tú también, Eren. No… No soportaría perderte otra vez.

-No lo harás. Y sé que estaréis bien. A fin de cuentas, aunque no me guste admitirlo, eres más fuerte que yo, Mikasa, y tú, Armin, más listo que yo-Eren sonrió-Nos vemos a la vuelta.

Se despidió de ellos y Eren fue a reunirse con su escuadrón y su superior. Pero entonces vislumbró a Levi.

-Capitán Levi-saludó, casi por inercia, ya que era considerado una falta de respeto no saludar a un superior.

Al igual que Eren, Levi estaba completamente equipado, y una parte de Eren pensó que era una pena que su escuadrón estuviera en un flanco distinto al de Levi, no habiendo posibilidades de poder ver en acción al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Algún día, le gustaría verlo.

Por su parte, Levi también estaba inquieto. No por la expedición en sí, estaba más que acostumbrado a ello. Pero Eren no. Y a pesar de que sabía lo fuerte que era Eren, no podía evitar preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasar, por no hablar de que él y su escuadrón estarían muy lejos de su alcance como para que pudiera hacer algo para ayudarle en caso de necesidad. Vio la alforja que colgaba del caballo de Eren, donde estaban las bengalas. Esperaba que no tuviera que usar una negra.

-Eren-le llamó. Quería decirle que tuviera cuidado, pero, una vez más, se preguntó si era procedente expresarlo de esa manera, por lo que al final dijo:-Recuerda lo que te enseñé.

Eren se irguió, sintiendo algo inexplicable en su pecho.

-Así lo haré, Capitán.

" _Tenga cuidado usted también"_

Al reunirse por fin con su escuadrón y montarse en el caballo, Eren se sentía un poco más tranquilo.

Miró a su lado. Marco estaba lívido.

-Ey-le llamó la atención-Todo irá bien-Eren sonrió-Destrocemos a esos demonios.

Aquella efímera seguridad pareció apaciguarlo, y subir los ánimos.

-¡Así se habla, Eren!-exclamó Mina.

-En posición, reclutas-les dijo su superior, que encabezaba el escuadrón. Les habían destinado al flanco derecho, y les habían vuelto a repetir el código de bengalas.

Se cuadraron. Eren apretó las riendas con fuerza.

-¡En marcha!-se escuchó entonces el resonar de la voz del Comandante Erwin Smith por todo el lugar.

Y salieron al galope.

El viento golpeaba su rostro, y la adrenalina ya empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo mientras abandonaban el bosque y salieron a campo abierto, y más allá de uno de los muros. Eren contempló lo inmenso que le parecía todo, pensando en lo pequeño que era en comparación Shiganshina, y aun así lo pequeño que debía ser aquello en comparación con todo el mundo que debía haber tras el último muro. Y Eren deseaba llegar allí algún día.

-¡Dos demonios por la izquierda!-gritó entonces el soldado mayor-Que dos ataquen las piernas de uno de ellos, y otros dos las del otro. Los dos reclutas restantes, ante esa distracción, aprovechad para colocaros a su espalda, y cortadles el cuello. Yo vigilaré que no aparezca ningún demonio más en las inmediaciones durante ese tiempo, y en caso de que algo salga mal, os asistiré. Y ahora, ¡dividíos!

-¡Sí, señor!

Eren soltó las riendas y se llevó las manos a los gatillos y colocó las cuchillas. Inspiró hondo. Había estado esperando este momento.

Y se alzó en el aire.

Marco y Hannah, al estar situados algo delante de él, fueron hacia las piernas, por lo que Eren aprovechó para rodear al demonio, y se sintió triunfal cuando notó las cuchillas cercenar carne negra, y espesa sangre y vapor escapaba de la herida del demonio, que se desplomó en el suelo, y tras varios espasmos, dejó de moverse, y empezó a desintegrarse. Sus otros compañeros también acabaron con el demonio sin problemas. Eran demonios inferiores, bastante altos, pero inferiores al fin y al cabo. Puede que hubiera sido fácil, pero era un alivio que nada hubiera salido mal.

-Bien hecho, reclutas-les felicitó el superior, que se acercó a ellos a caballo, también haciendo que sus caballos se acercaran-Lo habéis hecho bien para ser la primera vez.

-Gracias, señor-todos se sentían sumamente satisfechos; a Eren le bombeaba el corazón en los oídos.

-Vamos, en marcha-les instó-No podemos quedarnos quietos a campo abierto. ¡Subid a los caballos y sigamos antes de que rompamos la formación!

Se apresuraron a subirse a sus caballos.

-¡Sí, señor!

*.*.*

Fue un alivio y casi una decepción que no se encontraran con más demonios durante aquella expedición. Aunque para ser la primera, casi se agradecía. Al parecer, el mayor grueso de demonios había aparecido en el flanco izquierdo.

Al enterarse, Eren se puso tenso, porque era donde estaba el escuadrón de Mikasa, Armin y el resto de reclutas, pero volvió a respirar al verlos llegar al cuartel.

Buscó a Levi con la mirada, y tal y como esperaba, ahí estaba, sin un rasguño o suciedad en su capa. Aun cuando su cabeza le decía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse (era el más fuerte de toda la Legión y la milicia, por las Diosas), aun así su corazón no podía evitar sentirse así, y por eso también sintió puro alivio al verle llegar y apearse de su caballo.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido?-preguntó Jean.

-Sin problemas-sonrió Mina.

-Nosotros nos las hemos visto con tres demonios, pero la verdad es que con Mikasa ha sido pan comido-comentó Connie.

-Pan… Comida…-Sasha tragó saliva-¡Me muero de hambre!

-Eren, ¿todo bien?

-Os dije que no os preocuparais, Armin, Mikasa.

-Aun así…

Eren contuvo un suspiro.

-Lo sé. Uno no sabe cuándo va a morir.

Lo supo, cuando vio a la mitad de su familia muerta y su hogar destruido. El mundo acabaría engulléndolo si no seguía yendo hacia delante y haciéndose más fuerte.

Tras dejar los equipos en el almacén y los caballos en los establos, se dirigieron a las puertas del cuartel, para darse una ducha y prepararse para la cena.

A pesar de lo feliz que se había sentido por salir por fin de expedición, y lo bien que había ido, su ánimo se apagó cuando se enteró de que habían perdido a ocho personas en aquella expedición. Se suponía que iba a ser fácil, que no eran grupos de demonios muy numerosos, y que muchos de ellos iban a ser inferiores. Aun así…

¿Podía considerarse una victoria de la humanidad?

Eren echó un vistazo al cielo. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse tras el horizonte, bañado de un naranja tan oscuro que por un momento le pareció sangre.

Desvió la mirada y entró en el edificio.

" _Así es el mundo en el que vivimos, ¿eh?"_

*.*.*

Al día siguiente, a pesar de que los reclutas esperaban que fuera día libre, no lo fue. Lo habían retrasado porque se había acumulado trabajo de limpieza por salir temprano en la expedición (por eso los demonios también eran más débiles; a horas muy tempranas al crepúsculo la luz solar les debilita).

-Deberíais agradecer el poder hacer un trabajo tan banal después de que quemáramos anoche en la hoguera los cuerpos de varios de nuestros compañeros-les dijo el soldado que les dio la orden de limpieza, enfadado al ver sus caras quejosas.

-…Lo sentimos, señor.

Eren nunca había visto algo semejante hasta esa noche, y se le encogió el corazón al verlo. El cómo personas fuertes y disciplinadas se venían abajo mientras quemaban los restos de los que una vez fueron sus compañeros, amigos, amantes. Y eso con suerte; había otros de los que no se había podido recuperar nada.

Una gran hoguera se encendió aquella noche, y duró hasta la madrugada, sirviendo también para mantener alejados a los demonios. Sentado desde el alfeizar interior de la ventana de su habitación, mirando aquella gran hoguera arder, Eren pensó que parecía como si los muertos los estuvieran protegiendo de esos mismos demonios que les habían quitado la vida. Era irónico, y triste. Sumamente triste. Y contra lo que hubiera podido pensar, le costó conciliar el sueño aquella noche, aun cuando ni siquiera conocía personalmente a ninguno de los fallecidos. Tampoco ayudaba el pensamiento de qué habría sido del cuerpo de sus padres, allí abandonados en Shiganshina…

-Eren.

Dio un pequeño salto al salir de su ensimismamiento, y no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo al ver que se trataba de Levi, que le había interceptado en uno de los pasillos.

-¿S-sí, Capitán?

-¿Estás libre?

-Eh, mm, ¿qué?-parpadeó confuso.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

" _No seas tonto, Eren. Seguro que es porque necesita que te ocupes de algo…o para rehacer la habitación que acabas de limpiar"_ , se reprochó internamente.

Llevaba ya varias semanas en la Legión, y a pesar de la cercanía, apenas había podido hablar con Levi, mucho menos pasar tiempo a solas. ¿De qué iban a hablar, de todas formas? Ahora solo era un recluta más, ¿verdad…?

-Quiero decir… Iba de camino a limpiar unos de los cuartos del ala oeste y…

-Bien. Pilla de camino, y será solo un momento. Sígueme-dicho esto, empezó a andar, no esperando a ver si lo seguía.

Pero a pesar de la confusión inicial, por supuesto que Eren le siguió.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver a dónde le llevaba, pero por alguna extraña razón, no se atrevió a preguntar. Y tampoco sabía que decir, y como Levi tampoco decía nada, optó por permanecer callado.

Entonces Levi se detuvo frente a una puerta de doble hoja que Eren nunca había visto, o por lo menos no se había fijado.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó entonces.

Levi abrió las puertas.

-La biblioteca.

Eren quedó maravillado ante lo que veía. Era una habitación con una modesta cantidad de estanterías, pero aun así, estaba repleta de libros, y con un viejo sofá en un rincón. La luz entraba a raudales a aquella hora de la mañana por la ventana que iluminaba toda la estancia.

-No… No nos enseñaron esto el primer día, cuando nos mostraron el cuartel-dijo Eren, mientras entraba y empezaba a observar el lomo de los libros, y sus ojos brillaban al ver que muchos trataban sobre el mundo exterior, aunque había gran cantidad de ellos que trataban sobre demonios.

Levi se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, feliz al ver a Eren tan feliz ante tan pequeño gesto; claro que no lo diría ni lo demostraría su rostro.

-Claro que no-respondió-¿Para qué? La lectura es ya un bien preciado que no todos pueden permitirse, por desgracia. No en este mundo. Además, los reclutas tenéis poco tiempo libre, y dudo que alguno lo usara para venir aquí. No creyeron que fuera importante enseñárosla, aunque supongo que alguna vez os tocará limpiarla-se encogió de hombros-La verdad es que prácticamente nadie viene por aquí, así que es uno de los pocos sitios que uso para relajarme.

Eren desvió la mirada de los libros y miró a Levi. Abrió la boca para decir algo, porque, con todo lo que había dicho Levi, entonces…

" _Entonces, ¿por qué me la has enseñado a mí?"_

Cerró la boca.

-Ya te había hablado de ella, ¿recuerdas? Te llevé varios libros a la villa en Trost, mientras te recuperabas de las heridas de Shiganshina.

Sí, Eren lo recordaba. Había sido muy amable con él por aquel entonces…

-¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?-se atrevió a preguntar.

La verdad es que Levi no estaba muy seguro al respecto. Desde que Eren llegó a la Legión, tenía la acuciante sensación de que necesitaba ver a Eren, hablar con Eren, pasar tiempo con Eren. Y el no poder hacerlo muchas veces le frustraba.

O quizá solo quería compartir con él un pedazo de su vida, para atarle de nuevo a él, aunque solo fuera un poco, enseñándole su pequeño remanso de paz, invitándole a usarlo él también. ¿Es que no entendía que lo único que quería era, en realidad, una excusa para poder hablar de algo, algo que no estuviera relacionado con sus posiciones en la milicia?

-Para que puedas usarla siempre que quieras. También coger libros, siempre y cuando los devuelvas-Levi pudo ver la ilusión teñir los ojos de Eren-Pero eso no significa que holgazanees durante tus horas de trabajo, eso que quede claro-Eren se cuadró, y Levi se maldijo internamente por no poder expresarse de otra manera.

Levi le había enseñado la biblioteca, uno de los pocos sitios que, como bien había dicho, usaba para descansar, para leer un libro y relajarse. Y se lo había enseñado a él, a Eren. Quería compartirlo con él. Por un momento, sintió que volvía a estar en aquella pradera de Shiganshina, donde él solo era un mocoso desgarbado, y él un hombre hosco que había usurpado su sitio bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Aquello casi parecía un secreto entre los dos, aunque sabía que no era así. Que cualquiera podía entrar y salir de aquella estancia cuando quisiera, porque pertenecía a toda la Legión. Pero aun así, parecía un secreto entre los dos. ¿Un secreto entre los dos? Eso es algo que Eren podía guardar para sí mismo.

Y por primera vez desde que llegó a la Legión de Reconocimiento, Eren se sintió aunque tan solo fuera un paso más cerca de Levi. Y eso llenaba su corazón de una felicidad tan pequeña y a la vez tan inmensa que se sentía flotar.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias, Capitán Levi.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Creo que ya lo comenté, pero me gusta la idea de cómo sería si Eren y Levi se hubieran conocido antes de entrar Eren en la Legión. Se me hacen tan adorables queriendo verse y hablarse a pesar de la distancia que ahora supone sus rangos en la milicia._

 _Además, por mucho que haya amor a primera vista o atracción inicial, una relación tiene que fundamentarse en algo, y eso se ve en la relación de estos dos :) (me encantan los slowburn, aunque luego siempre me desespero porque quiero que haya más acción con la pareja jajajaja)._

 _Respondiendo a un review (muchas gracias Noa!), me encanta escribir drama y tragedia, y sí, hago sufrir a Eren, al cual adoro. Creo que es precisamente por el hecho de hacer sufrir a un personaje que le coges más cariño jajajaja. En tal caso, sí que habrá más cercanía entre Eren y Levi pronto (merecen ser felices, leñe XD). Y tan pronto, en el próximo capi jajajaja :P Aunque eso sí, también aviso que la tragedia también está a la vuelta de la esquina… Muajajajaja *intento de risa malévola* Qué mala soy XD_

 _Así que, si quieren saber qué pasa, dejen sus reviews! :P_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	21. Parte II: Capítulo VIII

_Hola! Qué tal están?^^_

 _Yo deseando que lleguen ya las vacaciones de navidad, aunque tengo exámenes tanto antes como después de navidades -.-_

 _Hemos sobrepasado los 80 rvws! Mil gracias! T-T Es como un pequeño regalito de navidad adelantado! :P_

 _Espero que disfruten mucho de este capi *guiño, guiño* XD_

 _Dentro capi!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo VIII: Lo mismo.**_

-Llegó, llegó. ¡Por fin ha llegado!-canturreaban algunos de los nuevos reclutas, mientras se levantaban con más ánimo que de costumbre, y desayunaban con algo de impaciencia.

Nadie podía culparlos. Eran jóvenes, acababan de llegar a la Legión, y era su primer día libre. Y teniendo en cuenta, obviando entrenamientos y expediciones, que sus tareas se limitaban a limpieza y recados, era agradable tener un día donde pudieran dejar el uniforme a un lado y no seguir órdenes durante todo el día. Una pequeña libertad que impedía, en ocasiones, que hubiera un mal ambiente en la Legión.

Eren también estaba emocionado, aunque nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Allí tenían más libertad que en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, lo que ya era mucho decir.

Escuchó a algunos soldados comentar que irían a visitar a sus familias.

Eren miró su tazón de leche.

Él no tenía familia que visitar, ni siquiera un hogar al que volver.

Levantó la mirada y miró a ambos lados; flanqueado por Mikasa y Armin.

Puede que no tuviera familia ni hogar que visitar, pero sí que tenía familia. Es solo que esa familia estaba con él en cada momento, siendo soldados, compartiendo el mismo techo, a lo que había que añadir los nuevos compañeros y amigos que había hecho por el camino de convertirse en soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Echó un vistazo a una de las mesas de superiores.

Sí, y también estaba Levi.

-Ey, ¡vayamos a Trost!-exclamó Mina.

-¡Sí!-la secundó Marco.

-Claro-comentó Armin-Algunos no conocemos mucho la ciudad.

Eren ni siquiera la había pisado, propiamente dicho. Sí que había estado cerca del territorio, pero nunca en el propio distrito de Trost. Tenía cierta curiosidad, aunque le doliera ir a compararla con Shiganshina.

-Pues no se hable más.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y de recoger, Eren se sintió extraño mientras se quitaba el uniforme en su habitación. Es cierto que podían ir con el uniforme a la ciudad aunque no estuvieran de servicio, pero se dijo que, al menos por un día, le gustaría ser solo un simple muchacho. Además, en caso de que hubiera algún tipo de problema, no los asociarían con la Legión sin el uniforme, y no supondría ningún problema a sus superiores. Esperaba. Tampoco es como si fuera a pasar algo, ¿verdad?

Pensó en el día en que cayó Shiganshina. Se suponía que ese día tampoco iba a pasar nada, que era un día como cualquier otro. Se recordaba a él mismo tumbado tranquilamente en aquella pequeña pradera. Y aun así…

Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo alejar el pensamiento.

Eren se encontró, de camino a la salida del cuartel, al Capitán Levi.

Por alguna incomprensible razón, se sintió extraño, y en cierto modo ilógicamente avergonzado por que le viera sin el uniforme, sin la chaqueta y los cinturones reglamentarios, aun cuando la camisa, los pantalones y las botas fueran los mismos de siempre.

Levi le miró.

-¿Trost?-preguntó.

-Sí, Capitán-asintió-Mm… Volveremos por la tarde-se mordió el labio inferior-Que pase un buen día, señor.

Levi hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y se alejó por el pasillo.

Eren se quedó unos segundos mirando su espalda, para luego girarse y dirigirse a la salida, donde sus amigos le estaban esperando.

-¡Vamos, Eren!

Les permitieron sacar unos cuantos caballos de los establos para poder llegar a Trost, aunque estaban bajo su responsabilidad. Eren no quería ni pensar el castigo que podrían imponerle si se le escapaba o le robaban el caballo. Quizá limpieza interminable hasta el fin de sus días.

" _Extraño"_

Eren no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero dada la vida que había llevado en Shiganshina, y la vida que había llevado tras la caída de Shiganshina, no podía sino calificar de extraño poder caminar libremente por una ciudad mucho más próspera que la pobre y recluida Shiganshina, acompañado de sus amigos, y sin ninguna preocupación aparente.

A aquellas horas de la mañana, había mucha gente yendo y viniendo por las calles. Las tiendas y los puestos estaban abiertos y llamaban la atención de la clientela. El mercado casi parecía una marea de gente, y Eren se sorprendió de la cantidad y variedad de productos que tenían.

Recordaba a la rechoncha señora de la frutería, cargándole con cajas de frutas para repartir entre aquellos que podían permitírselo, y aun así muchas veces, al igual que las verduras, no había buena cosecha. También recordaba la granja del abuelo de Armin, peleando con una tierra demasiado árida en ocasiones como para que creciera algo. Recordó a Mikasa, volviendo de trabajar por las tardes, con olor a pan quemado de la panadería. Se recordaba a él mismo matarse todos los días durante horas para ganar unas cuantas monedas.

Era una ciudad muy diferente e igual casi a partes iguales respecto a su antiguo hogar, y no pudo evitar sentir aquel ramalazo de nostalgia que le invadió.

Obviando a Mikasa y Armin, ninguno de sus amigos parecía saber qué era vivir con tantas dificultades. No les achacaba nada, no es como si ellos fueron ricos; no, más bien, les envidiaba.

Eren sintió un golpe en la pierna, y bajó la mirada para ver a un niño.

-Oh, lo siento-se disculpó éste, al tropezar con él, para salir corriendo en dirección a otros niños, que se reían por su torpeza, alzando palos de madera al aire.

-Nosotros antes éramos así también, ¿verdad?

Eren no se había dado cuenta de que se había detenido, mirando a aquellos niños perderse por las calles del mercado, hasta que Armin le habló.

-Buscando aventuras-convino Eren-Queriendo salvar el mundo.

Armin le sonrió.

-Creo que ahora estamos unos cuantos pasos más cerca de cumplir eso, ¿no crees? Ahora somos soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento, como soñábamos de niños.

-Creí que éramos uso ingenuos-Eren se encogió de hombros-Supongo que uno no puede saber lo que va a pasar en el futuro.

-Quién sabe.

Los demás les llamaron, para no separarse entre aquel mar de gente, y retomaron el camino.

-Es muy distinto, ¿no crees?-le preguntó a Armin.

-¿Trost de Shiganshina?-por supuesto que Armin sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo-En ciertos aspectos, sí-le miró-¿Habrías cambiado Shiganshina por esto?

Eren pensó en su hogar. En lo que había sido. El hambre y el frío que muchas veces habían pasado. Dormir acurrucado al lado de Mikasa durante el crudo invierno. Comer el estofado aguado de su madre. Ver las manos precisas de su padre trabajar. Leer a escondidas libros sobre el mundo exterior con Armin.

Había aprendido a sobrevivir y trabajar duro, así como valorar lo poco que tenía y a las personas a su alrededor, gracias a cómo había vivido en Shiganshina. Puede que todo hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera nacido en otro sitio, pero es porque nació en Shiganshina que Eren era Eren.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste al recordar el caos de la última vez que la vio.

-No, por nada del mundo.

Pasaron el día de aquí para allá, el trío de Shiganshina más emocionado y sorprendido que los demás, aun con cosas que los demás consideraban normales.

Tuvieron que sacar a rastras a Armin de una librería, enfrascado como se había quedado mirando los libros (Eren habría sido igual, si alguno de ellos tratara sobre más allá de los muros; pero esos estaban prohibidos). Caminar cerca de establecimientos de comida, con Sasha en el grupo, no era tarea fácil. A Eren le fascinó una pequeña representación teatral que estaban haciendo en una de las pequeñas plazoletas del centro de la ciudad. A la hora de la comida, con su pequeño sueldo, se dieron el gusto de ponerse las botas, especialmente Sasha, que había hecho estómago desde el paseo por el mercado.

Mientras el día avanzaba y las luces del cielo se difuminaban y cambiaban de color, Eren sentía una ligera inquietud, como si esperara que aquella felicidad efímera terminara por difuminarse también. Que sonaría la alarma, que reinaría el caos y la destrucción.

Porque todos los que allí vivían eran felices, en su mayoría, y al parecer ajenos al peligro que acechaba más allá del Muro.

A lo largo del día, Eren vio varios soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias, pero no es que impusieran mucho, porque más que patrullar, parecían estar pasando el rato en la ciudad, como ellos. Eso enfureció un poco a Eren. Si podían estar así de relajados, es porque la gran mayoría de las veces la Legión impedía que los demonios llegaran a los núcleos de población. Pero entonces, si sucedía, ¿se repetiría lo que pasó en Shingashina?

Eren no quería pensarlo, ni arruinar su ánimo por ello.

Así que volvió satisfecho, igual que el resto de sus amigos, al final de la tarde, al cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Hasta que no volvió a ponerse la chaqueta reglamentaria, con el símbolo tan importante que portaba, Eren se sintió volver a la realidad, como si aquel no hubiera sido más que un bonito sueño que sabía que tenía que terminar.

No importaba cuánto lo intentara. Sabía que su vida no podía ser normal.

*.*.*

Al día siguiente, todo volvía a ser lo mismo de siempre.

A Eren no le disgustaba, dado que ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina que allí llevaba. Y seguir ese tipo de rutina le ayudaba a ser alguien disciplinado, algo que nunca creyó posible, dada su cabezonería y sus pocas ganas de razonar la mayoría de las veces que se empecinaba con algo. Quería creer que, a pesar de todo, y aun cuando hubiera sido con pasos erráticos, había madurado, aunque fuera solo un poco. Su madre habría estado orgullosa, ¿verdad?

Varios días después de su primera visita a Trost, mientras estaba limpiando una de las habitaciones comunes del ala este con Sasha, Marco y Jean, llegó Connie corriendo a la estancia.

Eren le miró extrañado.

-¿No se supone que te toca limpiar la habitación del otro pasillo?

-E-es que…-parecía algo alterado-Cuando iba a coger otro cubo de agua limpia, he oído por casualidad a un par de soldados veteranos y…-tragó saliva-No sé muy bien qué ha pasado, pero creo que han atacado Trost. Los demonios han entrado en Trost.

Eren sintió un sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo, y volvió a sentirse en medio del caos, como hacía ya más de un año. Podía oír la desesperación y la destrucción, el olor a quemado, sangre y carne. Sintió náuseas.

No podía haber vuelto a pasar. No podían volver a perder una ciudad entera a favor de los demonios. ¿Cómo se suponía que la humanidad podía seguir avanzando?

Sin pensarlo siquiera, soltó la escoba que estaba usando y salió corriendo de la habitación, esquivando a Connie, mientras buscaba angustiado a algún superior.

Podía oír a sus compañeros detrás de él, pero no se detuvo hasta que lo encontró.

-¡Líder Hanji!-la vio al girar en un pasillo; se detuvo. Entonces vio que estaba acompañada-Capitán Levi-saludó también.

-Oh, ¡hola, Eren!-la mujer le saludó con una sonrisa; luego ésta vio su cara, su respiración agitada y el pequeño séquito de reclutas que le seguía-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mm… Hemos oído…-Eren se aclaró la garganta-Hemos oído que Trost ha sido atacada. ¿Es verdad?

Hanji intercambió una mirada con Levi.

-Sí, es verdad-terminó por responder Hanji.

Eren notó cómo su cuerpo se tensaba.

-¿Y no deberíamos hacer algo?-dijo, con una voz que sonaba demasiado a un reproche; veía a sus superiores demasiado tranquilos-Puede que el ocuparse de demonios y la seguridad y evacuación de las ciudades corra a cargo de las Tropas Estacionarias, pero quizá deberíamos ir a apoyarles. Puede que necesiten ayuda…

Levi suspiró.

-El ataque a Trost fue ayer. Y está todo controlado.-Eren le miró, la tranquilidad que emanaban sus palabras-Recibimos el aviso hace poco, pero solo para constatar de que la situación había sido controlada-Levi le devolvió la mirada-El ataque no fue tan a gran escala como ocurrió en Shiganshina, pero aun así, debido a lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión, se tomaron medidas preventivas y de actuación más rápidas, y las pérdidas y destrozos han sido…los mínimos que podían haber sido. Es más, ahora están con los planes de reconstrucción y volviendo a ubicar a la población-hizo una pausa-Estamos mejor preparados. No volverá a pasar lo de Shiganshina.

" _Espero"_ , pensó en su fuero interno.

Podía ver la angustia de Eren. Podía ver el cielo ardiendo de Shiganshina en sus ojos. Él más que nadie no quería que algo así volviera a pasar. Perder la vida de aquellos que más te importaban, perder el único sitio al que podías llamar hogar.

Entonces Eren respiró. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es bueno saberlo.

El resto de reclutas también se mostró aliviado.

Levi se cruzó de brazos.

-Ahora que esto ha quedado claro, ¿no tenéis trabajo que hacer?

Todos se cuadraron al instante.

-¡Sí, señor!

*.*.*

La segunda expedición fue más fácil. Más fácil, en el sentido de controlar un poco mejor los nervios y el miedo.

Eren y su escuadrón, liderados por un veterano, se enfrentó a una pequeña horda de demonios, y a pesar de algunas dificultades, pudieron encargarse de ellos sin problemas.

Eso les dio más confianza, pero nunca había que bajar la guardia.

Y eso es lo que pasó en la tercera expedición de los reclutas.

Aún estaban capitaneados por un veterano, que gritaba órdenes por encima del ruido. Se movieron como hacían siempre, pero aquella vez fue algo distinto. Entre aquel grupo irregular de demonios inferiores, sobresalía un demonio de nivel medio, el primero al que se enfrentaban.

-¡Derecha!-gritó Eren.

Thomas atacó, pero el corte no fue lo suficientemente profundo. El demonio chilló y lanzó un zarpazo contra él, que apenas lo esquivó.

-¡Atrás!-gritó el veterano en aquella ocasión-No dejéis que gane terreno. Cuando tengáis una visual clara, ¡atacad!

Era fácil decirlo.

En realidad, Eren estaba seguro de que el superior les echaría una mano si no estuviera ocupado lidiando con un demonio inferior que buscaba acercarse a ellos. Les estaba dejando más espacio por el que moverse, y debían aprovecharlo al máximo. Eran un equipo, ¿cómo no iban a poder tumbar a un solo demonio?

-Mina, Thomas-exclamó Eren una vez más-Distraedle. Hannah, Franz, impedid que avance. Marco, ayúdame a cortarle le cabeza; le rodearemos.

Y así procedieron. Mina y Thomas se colocaron en la visual del demonio, y muy hábilmente Mina fue capaz de dañarle un ojo. La sangre negra salía a borbotones, aun así, el demonio intentó atacarlos. Hannah le cortó un par de zarpas, y Franz le desgarró uno de los tobillos.

" _Ahora"_

Eren se elevó por la derecha del demonio, y Marco por la izquierda, haciendo un pequeño arco, rodeando al demonio, para llegar a su nuca, y cortar.

-Bien-dijo Eren, al escuchar el chillido desgarrador del monstruo, mientras el vapor empezaba a salir de su cuello.

Se enganchó en un árbol, y consiguió aterrizar en el suelo.

Localizó a sus compañeros, que parecían estar bien, y ya con los pies en tierra. Incluso su superior, que él solo había conseguido ocuparse de un demonio, se acercaba a ellos.

Sin embargo, al ir a descender, Marco perdió el equilibrio cuando uno de sus ganchos no se sujetó en la corteza del árbol. Por suerte, la altura no era mucha, y aterrizó rodando en el suelo.

Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, Eren vio cómo el cuerpo convulso del demonio se iba a derrumbar sobre su amigo. No solo eso. El muy cabrón todavía parecía capaz de moverse algo, y fue con la garra por delante en su caída.

Eren se apresuró a elevarse con el gas, siendo el que más cerca estaba de Marco.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó.

Empujó a Marco de la trayectoria del demonio, y ambos rodaron por el suelo.

Eren alzó la vista, para ver al demonio caído, que ya empezaba a evaporarse por completo. Suspiró.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó a Marco, mientras se incorporaba.

-S-sí… Creo que me he torcido un poco el tobillo, pero nada más-le miró con espanto-Pero Eren, tú…

Eren se miró el brazo derecho, donde una pequeña herida, seguramente causada por el demonio y el rozamiento contra la tierra, hacía que sangrara y manchara su uniforme. Recordó la cicatriz tan grande que recorría su brazo derecho. En comparación, aquello no era nada.

-Estoy bien. Por suerte, es solo superficial.

-L-lo siento-Marco estaba sumamente compungido.

-Vamos, no es nada-le ayudó a levantarse-No tienes que pedir perdón. Para estas cosas estamos en el mismo equipo, ¿no?

-Gracias-dijo entonces en su lugar Marco.

Eren sonrió.

-Eso está mejor.

*.*.*

-¡Eren!

El espanto en la cara de Mikasa era más que patente, y Eren odiaba preocuparla.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Estás sangrando! Esta herida…

-No es nada. Solo…una pequeña herida. Ey, no pongas esa cara. Iré ahora mismo a que me la curen en la enfermería.

-…Ten más cuidado, por favor-musitó ella.

Eren le colocó la bufanda.

-Lo tendré.

-Oye, ¿a qué viene poneros así de cariñosos?-soltó Jean, echándole un brazo sobre los hombros a Eren, y apartándolo un poco de Mikasa.

-¿Ah?-Eren le fulminó con la mirada-¿Y a ti qué?

-Tampoco hace falta que me mires así…

-Entonces suéltame, idiota.

-Jean, suelta a Eren. Está herido-ahora la cara de Mikasa daba miedo.

Jean se apartó de Eren, y Eren se apartó de Mikasa.

-Nos vemos en la cena.

Se despidió, mientras se reunía con Marco para ir a la enfermería, con otros tantos heridos. Como sus heridas no eran graves, no tardarían en despacharlos, ya que las camillas eran necesarias para los que habían salido peor parados. Eren pensó que tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a ver los destrozos que dejaban tras de sí las expediciones.

Poco antes de entrar en el cuartel, vio a Levi. Eren notó un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza. Le estaba mirando, y parecía enfadado. Muy enfadado. ¿Le pasaba algo? ¿Estaba enfadado con él? ¿Había hecho algo malo?

No se atrevió a preguntar. Por lo que desvió la mirada, y se adentró en el cuartel.

*.*.*

Levi pensó que estaba siendo estúpido. Pero sabía que no podía evitarlo.

Aun hoy, un día después de la expedición, Levi se hallaba intentando controlar una estrafalaria mezcla en su interior, siendo los componentes principales de esta mezcla la preocupación, la furia y los celos.

En cuanto se enteró que Eren había resultado herido en la expedición, por no hablar de ver cómo su ropa estaba manchada por su sangre, hizo que Levi se olvidara por unos instantes de respirar.

Vio que era una herida pequeña, el propio Eren le daba poco importancia, y se veía perfectamente, y al parecer la había sufrido por cubrir a un compañero. ¿Cómo de estúpidamente amable y descuidado podía llegar a ser?

" _Podría haber muerto"_ , y a Levi le angustiaba no poder estar cerca para evitar que eso pasara, que no saliera herido, que volviera sano y salvo. Creía que eso le iba a volver loco.

Le hubiera gustado acercarse a él. Asegurarse de primera mano que se encontraba bien, incluso llegar a tratar su herida. Le gustaría demostrar abiertamente su preocupación por él, tal y como había hecho Mikasa Ackerman, pero Levi sabía que no estaba en posición de hacerlo. Era estúpido tener celos por eso.

Pero lo que más le trastocaba y le enfurecía eran aquellos celos ciegos al ver a Eren rodeado de sus compañeros, cómo éstos podían tocar a Eren. Esa profunda ira por querer arrancar el brazo de otro de los reclutas por echárselo encima de los hombros a Eren.

Suspiró, hastiado, llevándose una mano a los ojos.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se suponía que tenía más autocontrol que eso. Al menos debía felicitarse por no haberlo llevado a cabo.

Además, todo el papeleo que ahora tenía sobre su escritorio no ayudaba para nada a distraerse. Quizá podría escaparse un rato a la biblioteca para descansar… Aunque como Erwin viera que no había cumplimentado todos los informes, se pondría muy pesado al respecto, y casi prefería evitarlo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante-dijo.

La puerta se abrió, y tras ella apareció Eren, con sus vivaces ojos y una bandeja con una taza y una tetera.

-Mm…-Eren miró la pila de papeles esparcida por el escritorio de Levi-Siento molestarle cuando está tan ocupado, Capitán, pero… Le… Le traigo té. S-si quiere-se mostraba nervioso-La líder Hanji me dijo que lo agradecería.

En realidad, era mentira.

Eren no había podido ver a Levi en todo el día, y con la inquietud de cómo le miró ayer al volver de la expedición, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de verle. Así que en uno de sus ratos libres se había colado en la cocina a preparar un té. Ya había preguntado cómo se hacía, y estaba casi seguro de que no le había salido muy bien, pero mientras no le envenenara, todo estaría bien. Además, no podía simplemente plantarse en su despacho como si nada. No sin una excusa. Aquel té mal hecho era su excusa. Tan solo quería verle.

Eren le observó. No parecía enfadado. Al menos no mucho más que de costumbre. Era un alivio.

-Sí, claro. Puedes dejarlo aquí.

Retiró unos cuantos papeles para dejar una parte de la mesa libre para que Eren pudiera dejar la bandeja. Le sirvió el té en la taza, y le dejó la tetera a un lado, por si quería servirse otro, aunque dudaba que así fuera en cuanto lo probara.

Eren estrechó la bandeja de metal contra su pecho y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del escritorio.

Eren sabía que tenía que irse, aunque apenas hubieran intercambiado un par de palabras. Pero se dijo que, en caso de que preguntara por qué aún no se había ido, le diría que era porque quería saber su opinión sobre el té. Sí, eso mismo. Con todo el riesgo que eso conllevaba, claro.

Levi cogió la taza, de una manera un tanto peculiar, se fijó Eren, y le dio un sorbo.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña mueca cuando tragó.

" _Demasiado aguado. Y apenas tiene sabor. ¿Qué coño es esto?"_

Dejó la taza en el platillo, y alzó la vista a Eren, y a juzgar por su expresión, y por cómo estaba el té, sabía que debía haberlo preparado él. Y como siempre, era demasiado blando con Eren. Se veía incapaz de decirle que era horrible, aunque debía admitir que podría haber sido peor si era la primera vez que hacía uno, aunque no es que tuviera mucho misterio preparar un té.

-Pasable-le dijo.

Eren sintió cómo la satisfacción, o más bien la sorpresa por no llevarse palabras negativas, se instalaba en su estómago y no pudo evitar sonreír. Por esa sonrisa Levi se veía incapaz de decirle otra cosa.

-Me alegro, señor. P-procuraré que… El siguiente será mejor-quizá así, ¿podría volver otra vez?

Levi se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Eren jugueteó un poco con la bandeja.

-Bueno… He de irme. Aún tengo tareas que hacer-hizo una pequeña reverencia-Que pase buena tarde, señor.

Se giró y se dirigió a la puerta. Fue entonces cuando Levi se fijó en el vendaje de su brazo derecho que sobresalía por debajo de la manga de la chaqueta del uniforme.

-Eren, espera.

Eren se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la puerta y volvió a girarse, para ver cómo Levi se levantaba y se dirigía a él.

-¿S-sí? ¿Quiere algo más, señor?

Eren se sentía un poco estúpido por ponerse siempre tan nervioso cuando estaba a solas con Levi. Antes esto no le pasaba. Claro que, las cosas habían cambiado, y seguía sin saber cómo tratar a Levi exactamente.

Levi se acercó a él y le hizo soltar la mano derecha de la bandeja para estirarle el brazo y subir un poco la manga de la chaqueta para ver el vendaje.

Levi apretó los labios, volviendo a él toda la preocupación acumulada desde ayer.

-Debes tener más cuidado, Eren.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero, no es nada. Mañana me puedo quitar las vendas, y…

Levi le dirigió una mirada iracunda, y Eren no pudo sino bajar la mirada.

-Lo siento. Fui descuidado. No volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero-le soltó el brazo.

Aun a pesar del vendaje, Eren había podido notar la calidez de los dedos de Levi. No recordaba la última vez que había estado así de cerca de Levi, y no podía evitar notar la cara caliente.

Levi también lo pensó. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para estar más cerca de Eren? ¿Para poder tocarlo sin que fuera por culpa de una herida, como tras la caída de Shiganshina?

Se devolvieron la mirada.

Tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo. Y estaba tan cerca… ¿Acaso no podía?

Al final, la mezcla en el interior de Levi explotó, y mandó su autocontrol a paseo. Ya se preocuparía de las consecuencias después.

Por eso, dio un paso más adelante, haciendo que Eren apoyara la espalda en la superficie de madera de la puerta, y sin apartar la mirada de él, alzó ligeramente el rostro, y le besó. De manera lenta, deliberada.

Eren se puso muy tieso, y agarró con más fuerza la bandeja, notando cómo ésta se clavaba en sus palmas. Porque aquello no podía estar pasando. Sencillamente, no podía creerlo.

Levi despegó sus labios de los suyos, y vio cómo el rostro de Eren estaba ruborizado hasta límites insospechados. Había desviado la mirada, incapaz de mirarle. Aun así, Levi no retrocedió.

-Oh, Diosas…-musitó Eren-Lo sabe, ¿verdad?-Levi le miró con confusión. No sabía qué esperar de la reacción de Eren, pero desde luego aquello no se lo esperaba. ¿A qué se refería?-Sabe que estoy enamorado de usted.

Ante aquellas palabras, algo dentro de Levi se agitó, y antes siquiera de darse cuenta, le había vuelto a besar.

-P-pare-dijo Eren, separándose de él, con la bandeja entre ellos, como si eso supusiera algún tipo de escudo. Levi no lo entendía, ¿ahora lo estaba rechazando?

Eren seguía colorado, y los ojos tan vivos…

-S-si lo sabe… Por favor, no juegue conmigo…

Levi frunció el ceño.

-¿Jugar contigo? No me hagas reír, mocoso-le hizo mirarle-¿Crees que besaría a cualquier soldado, y más si es un mocoso recluta?

Eren vio la seriedad de sus ojos, de su voz. Pero es que no podía creerlo. ¿De verdad…?

-E-entonces… ¿Siente…?

-Lo mismo-Levi suspiró contra sus labios-Siento lo mismo.

Eren sintió su cuerpo bullir, y los ojos le picaban, como queriendo ponerse a llorar. No recordaba haber estado tan feliz en su vida desde que recuperó a Armin y Mikasa, a quienes creía muertos. Y aun así, era una clase diferente de felicidad. Con Mikasa y Armin, había conseguido una felicidad que compensó, en mayor o menor medida, el dolor por creerlos muertos. En cambio, ahora, solo era capaz de sentir una felicidad tan desbordante, no contrarrestada por nada malo, porque Levi nunca le había hecho daño, que se sentía desfallecer.

Con labios temblorosos, esta vez fue Eren quien se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Levi. Y Levi le devolvió el beso.

Eren cerró los ojos, mientras sentía los labios de Levi sobre los suyos, y una mano de Levi acariciando su nuca, atrayéndole más a él. Eren volvió a apretar con fuerza la bandeja entre sus manos mientras se dejaba empapar por aquella felicidad.

Porque ahora todo era distinto.

Porque aquello no era su imaginación. Porque no era él suspirando por un amor que nunca alcanzaría. Porque no es que ahora pudiera tocar a Levi, es que Levi le devolvería la caricia. No es que ahora pudiera besar a Levi, es que Levi le devolvería el beso. Era mutuo. Tan simple y maravilloso como eso.

Y se sintió tan extasiado ante aquel pensamiento, que no pudo evitar sollozar contra su boca.

En un momento dado, Levi le susurró contra sus labios.

-Abre la boca.

Eren lo hizo, y notó cómo la lengua de Levi se deslizaba dentro de su boca, y buscaba encontrar su propia lengua. Eren se asfixiaba, pero apenas se separaban un instante para tomar una bocanada de aire, sus bocas volvían a encontrarse. Era mareante e increíble.

-C-Capitán…-murmuró.

Levi separó un momento sus labios de los suyos para dirigirlos a su oreja.

-Cuando estemos así… Solos… Llámame como solías hacerlo, Eren.

Se alejó de su oreja y le miró.

Sin títulos. Sin formalidades.

Eren solo pudo sonreír.

-Como quieras, Levi.

Ah… Ahí estaba otra vez. Levi apenas había sido consciente de lo mucho que había echado de menos a su mocoso. Aquel muchacho impertinente de Shiganshina, que ponía a prueba su paciencia, y que tenía una fuerte convicción y sentido de la justicia.

Daría el mundo por él. Y por fin, por fin lo tenía a su alcance, entre sus brazos.

Volvió a besarle, y Eren le correspondió, gustoso.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Quizá un instante. Quizá una eternidad.

Pero entonces Eren escuchó unas voces provenientes del pasillo, que pasaban de largo por la puerta del despacho, y volvió a la realidad.

Se separaron.

-Eh, mm…-no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué se suponía que decía uno cuando se sentía pletórico?-Yo… Aún tengo tareas que hacer y…

Levi maldijo en su fuero interno los deberes de los reclutas, pero sabía que tenía razón. Es más, él también tenía trabajo que hacer.

Levi le soltó y Eren se enderezó un poco. Aún seguía colorado, y con los ojos brillantes. Levi quería impedir que saliera por esa puerta. Pero no podía mostrarse ansioso. Ya no. No ahora. No cuando podía tener a Eren en cualquier momento. Si llegaba a saber esto antes, le habría besado hacía mucho.

-Nos vemos, Levi.

Eren se echó para delante, le dio un corto beso, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí al salir del despacho. Agradeció que no hubiera nadie en aquel momento en ese pasillo.

Ocultó la cara tras la bandeja. Creía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

No solo había recuperado su antigua relación con Levi, el cómo se trataban, sino que ahora era más. Mucho más.

¿Podía…? ¿Acaso podía volver a ser feliz?

Con una radiante sonrisa, Eren se dirigió a terminar sus quehaceres del día, sintiendo, por una vez en su vida, que el mundo por fin le estaba sonriendo.

*.*.*

-Eren, tienes una cara rara. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Algo bueno?-le preguntó Mina a la hora de la cena.

-Eh, ¿qué?-parpadeó confuso, y luego dirigió su mirada al plato-No, nada.

Mina se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices-sonrió, y volvió a unirse a la conversación de los demás.

Eren se maldijo en su fuero interno. ¿Tan trasparente era?

Echó un vistazo a la mesa de oficiales, y vio que Levi le estaba mirando, con una sonrisilla de suficiencia. Eren apartó la mirada de inmediato, avergonzado, seguro de que Levi les había escuchado, ya que a fin de cuentas sus mesas no estaban muy lejos las unas de las otras, y por norma general los reclutas hablaban en voz más alta de la que deberían.

Aun así, Eren no podía evitar esbozar aquella estúpida sonrisa. Nunca se había sentido así, y no sabía ni cómo actuar.

Tras la cena, y despedirse de sus amigos, antes de que pudiera entrar en su habitación, Levi apareció en el pasillo, casi como si le estuviera esperando.

-Capitán-dijo, a lo que Levi enarcó una ceja, y Eren se dio cuenta de su desliz; a fin de cuentas, no había nadie allí ahora aparte de ellos-Lo siento. Es la costumbre.

Levi se acercó a él.

-¿Los mocosos no deberían estar ya en la cama?-le provocó.

Eren le desafió con la mirada. Ahora sí podía volver a responderle, como antes, cuando apenas eran dos extraños conociéndose.

-Eso pensaba hacer, pero digamos que alguien me ha interceptado en el camino.

Levi le dio un beso, ansioso de acortar la distancia, aunque sabía que poco más podía hacer por el momento. Eren sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

-Buenas noches, Levi.

*.*.*

Los días siguientes, a pesar de que la rutina era exactamente la misma, Eren no podía evitar sentirse obnubilado por aquellos pequeños momentos que compartía a escondidas con Levi, compartiendo besos y caricias. Apenas eran unos instantes, unos minutos, porque tenían responsabilidades que hacer, pero aun así significaban un nuevo mundo para Eren. Pero podía acostumbrarse a ello, desde luego que sí.

Además, estaba el hecho de que, aunque ninguno de los dos lo hubiera expresado en voz alta, Eren sabía que tenían que mantener su relación en secreto. A fin de cuentas, seguían siendo superior y subordinado, entre otras cosas. Había algo de excitante en eso, siendo realmente un secreto entre los dos. Pero, por otra parte, Eren se moría de ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que Levi era suyo.

Las miradas estaban allí. Las palabras no pronunciadas. Los besos, siempre demasiado cortos. Las caricias, siempre demasiado superficiales.

Por las noches, cuando Eren se acostaba en su cama, no podía evitar pensar, en la oscuridad de la noche, que todo aquello no era nada más que un sueño, y que no tardaría en despertar. Sin embargo, sabía que en cuanto llegara la mañana, Levi estaría ahí para hacerle ver que todo era muy real.

Por eso, al menos los primeros días, aún con esa pequeña inquietud de que casi parecía mentira todo aquello, Eren recordaba las palabras de Levi una y otra vez, como un mantra, que le terminaba por arropar por las noches.

" _-Lo mismo. Siento lo mismo"_

Entonces Eren se dormía pensando en eso, y por una vez, después de mucho tiempo, era capaz de dormir sin pesadillas ni sueños intranquilos.

" _Lo mismo"_

El mundo volvía a ser hermoso otra vez. Pero, éste también era cruel. Y eso es algo que no debería olvidar. Aun así, no pensaba renunciar a esa felicidad. La protegería. A cualquier coste.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Mm… Un ataque a Trost… ¿De qué me suena eso…? Jajajaja._

 _Bueno, vale, estaba deseando escribir este capi solo para que por fin fueran felices, y todo lo empalagosos y acaramelados que pudieran (ya era hora!) XD No, ahora en serio, la tensión que mantenían en su actual relación tenía que liberarse de algún modo, y por fin están juntos, y yo muero de amor! XD Y habrá más amor entre ellos, lo prometo ;) Aunque no estoy segura que se me dé muy bien escribir este tipo de escenas amorosa :P_

 _Y sí, como algunos ya piden, la sangre y la tragedia volverán muy pronto, pero al menos dejen que estos dos se den un poco de amor y sean felices, al menos por un capi o dos! Se lo merecen! Especialmente el pobrecito de Eren, con todo lo que ha pasado, y pasará. (Muajajaja)._

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y tomarse la molestia de comentar, me hace mucha ilusión y me anima a seguir escribiendo :)_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	22. Parte II: Capítulo IX

_Hola! Qué tal están?^^_

 _Yo la verdad es que muy satisfecha, porque quería hacer una última actualización antes de que acabara el 2017, y lo he conseguido casi por los pelos jajajaja XD Y eso que al final el capítulo me ha quedado bastante más largo de lo que me esperaba :P_

 _Debo admitir que quizás podría haber tenido el capi un poco antes, pero cuando llegaron las vacaciones de navidad lo único que quería hacer era descansar y desconectar, así como salir y demás :) Claro que también me la paso estudiando porque me esperan exámenes a la vuelta (no sé si reír o llorar XD T-T)._

 _En tal caso, quiero que este capi sea mi pequeño regalo de navidad, ya que ustedes me regalan sus reviews y los cuales yo agradezco de todo corazón, así que espero que les guste mi pequeño regalo! ;)_

 _Disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo IX: Cuando un mundo cruel te bendice.**_

-Ya hace meses que llegasteis a la Legión, y habéis sido supervisados tanto en los entrenamientos como en las expediciones-habló el veterano con voz áspera, al grupo de reclutas que le escuchaba con atención-Dado que habéis demostrado desenvolveros como un soldado más, a partir de ahora, el veterano que lideraba cada uno de vuestros escuadrones saldrá del grupo. Aunque seguís siendo reclutas, podéis formar parte de las expediciones por vuestra cuenta-los reclutas no pudieron evitar exclamar, con júbilo, sintiendo que por fin valoraban su forma de luchar y su aportación, sin necesidad de ninguna niñera cuando fueran más allá de los muros-Aunque, por supuesto, seguiréis recibiendo entrenamiento, paliando que el período en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento fuera tan corto. Y ahora bien-hizo una pausa dramática-Sin un superior en vuestro escuadrón, debéis elegir quién será el líder de cada escuadrón. Si bien todos portáis el mismo rango, en el campo de batalla, es necesario que alguien lleve la voz cantante para que haya un mínimo de organización, evitando así mayores desgracias que podrían ser desembocadas por una simple salida de la formación o por no coordinaros bien. Dicho esto, podéis volver a vuestras tareas del día. Y no os olvidéis de comunicarnos los líderes de escuadrón-y con esto, los despachó.

-Por fin siento que soy un soldado hecho y derecho-dijo Connie.

-Era comprensible que nos supervisaran-razonó Armin-No tenemos el nivel de entrenamiento y experiencia que el resto de los soldados aquí.

-Era como nuestra barrera de seguridad-habló Marco.

-Aunque eso no quita que podríamos haber muerto perfectamente ahí afuera, con o sin supervisión de un veterano-comentó Jean.

-Sí, bueno…

Eren se dirigió a Marco.

-¿Quién va a ser nuestro líder de escuadrón?

-¡Pues es obvio que tú, Eren!-exclamó Mina.

Aquello le pilló desprevenido.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Oh, vamos, no te hagas el modesto ahora, que no te pega nada-sonrió-Es obvio que, de nuestro escuadrón, eres el más fuerte.

-Mm… Sí, pero…

-Además-intervino Marco-No sería la primera vez que nos organizas en una expedición. Más de una vez, cuando el superior intentaba mantener a raya a demonios para darnos más libertad de movimiento, tú tomabas las riendas. Y, bueno-él también sonrió-No nos ha ido nada mal hasta ahora, ¿no crees?

Es cierto. Había sido algo casi involuntario, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Y no podía evitar que una ligera sensación de orgullo le reptara por el cuerpo ante lo dicho por sus compañeros. Sería un honor ser líder de escuadrón, aun si todos los miembros eran reclutas, él incluido.

Miró a Thomas, Franz y Hannah.

-¿Os parece bien?

Los tres no dudaron en asentir.

-Decidido, entonces-proclamó Mina.

-¿Qué hay de vuestro escuadrón?-preguntó Eren a sus otros amigos.

-Armin-dijeron todos al unísono, menos el propio Armin, que parecía sumamente incómodo con la situación.

-P-pero… Creo que debería ser Mikasa. Es la más fuerte de nosotros y…

-Armin-le interrumpió Mikasa-Eres muy inteligente, y un buen estratega. Tienes que ser tú.

Ante la seriedad de sus palabras y sus ojos, Armin terminó por aceptar.

-Lo haré lo mejor que pueda…

-¡Pues ya está todo dicho!-dijo Mina-Y ahora, más nos vale ponernos con la limpieza… Porque hoy es supervisada por el Capitán Levi.

*.*.*

-¿Sabes? Voy a ser líder de escuadrón.

Levi desvió la vista de la estantería de libros para dirigirla al sofá, donde estaba tumbado Eren.

-Mm…-escapó de sus labios, con desinterés, para luego volver la vista a la estantería; al parecer, buscaba un libro concreto que no era capaz de encontrar.

Eren frunció los labios y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?-se quejó, no realmente molesto, aunque sí que esperaba un poco de reconocimiento por parte de Levi-Podrías haber dicho algo como, ya sabes, no está mal para un mocoso. O algo así.

-O algo así.

Aun a pesar de llevar juntos ya varias semanas, Eren ya acostumbrándose a volver a hablar con él de un modo más cercano cuando estaban solos, no podía evitar que le molestara en cierta medida lo poco expresivo que era Levi para demasiadas cosas. Aunque Eren sabía que era así, y tampoco se lo achacaba.

Eren volvió a tumbarse y miró por la ventana.

Eran aquellos pequeños momentos que compartían a solas, aunque solo fuera para hablar un poco de lo acontecido ese día, que hacían a Eren sentirse en paz. Y la pequeña y lúgubre biblioteca se había convertido en ese pequeño remanso de paz. Quizás fuera su nueva pradera.

-Tsk-le escuchó chascar la lengua.

Eren giró la cabeza para mirarle. Podía verle ciertamente frustrado. Llevaba así un buen rato, buscando un libro entre las distintas estanterías, sin éxito.

-Es una pena-comentó entonces, pasando los dedos por el lomo de un libro.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió Eren.

-Que un sitio que alberga tanto conocimiento del mundo, se pudra en el polvo-al retirar los dedos, Eren supuso que estarían llenos de polvo (a esa distancia no era capaz de distinguirlo), porque Levi torció el gesto, y se pasó la mano por los pantalones-Me gustaría que un día esta biblioteca fuera limpiada a fondo-bufó-y ordenada.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? También podrías habérselo mandado a alguien.

Se encogió de hombros, casi con hastío.

-Supongo que, en tiempos poco pacíficos, la literatura es algo que queda opacado-sacó un libro de la estantería; Eren se preguntó si era el que había estado buscando-De todas formas, por supuesto que este sitio se limpia de vez en cuando, pero no de manera tan habitual y tan a fondo como otras estancias, debido a su poco uso y a que, como ya digo, nadie parece interesado en libros cuando el mundo es como es.

-Claro, si nunca se limpiara, seguro que ni entrarías aquí, ¿verdad?-le picó Eren.

Levi le fulminó con la mirada y Eren se sentó recto en el sofá al ver el amago que hizo Levi de lanzarle el libro a la cara. Ante aquello, Eren pudo ver la sonrisita de satisfacción de Levi al haberle asustado.

-…No lo ibas a hacer, ¿verdad?-Eren ya no sabía qué esperar de él; pese a todo, en muchos aspectos, Levi seguía siendo un misterio para él. Aunque sabía que su mala leche era algo muy real.

Levi se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él.

Eren alzó la cabeza para observarle desde su posición sentada. Era solo en esas ocasiones en que podía ver a Levi desde otra perspectiva, dado que Eren, aunque solo fuera por un poco, era más alto que Levi. Aunque había algo que no sabía explicar pero que le gustaba, cuando tenía que inclinarse para besarle. Claro que no es algo que le diría a Levi. Ya sabía que lo del tema de la altura era mejor dejarlo a un lado.

Levi le dio un suave golpe con el libro en la cabeza. Se agachó y le besó, plasmando una pequeña sonrisa contra sus labios. En el fondo, a ambos les encantaba sacar de quicio al otro.

-No tientes a la suerte, mocoso.

*.*.*

Estaba algo inquieto. Se suponía que no era distinto de otras veces, pero también sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.

El escuadrón y el flanco que les habían asignado en la formación para la expedición no distaba de como siempre había sido. Sin embargo, Eren ahora notaba algo que antes no había estado ahí. Una pequeña opresión en el pecho, y esa rigidez en los hombros, recordándole al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, cuando había largas caminatas, bajo condiciones atmosféricas para nada halagüeñas, y con un gran petate a la espalda.

Eren no sabía a qué se debía, hasta que sus compañeros de escuadrón le miraron fijamente.

" _Claro",_ pensó. _"Debe ser el peso de la responsabilidad",_ porque ahora era líder de escuadrón.

Se subió a su caballo y apretó las riendas con fuerza.

-Vamos a machacar demonios-declaró.

Era algo simple, incluso obvio. No es como si Eren ahora pudiera dar discursos motivadores como hacía el Comandante Erwin (que siempre resultaban increíblemente convincentes), pero debido a la cercanía que tenía con los otros (eran sus amigos al fin y al cabo), a veces algo simple era lo mejor. No era necesario hacer nada especial.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron, casi con una decisión ciega. Esa que parecía nublar siempre a los reclutas, casi como si pensaran que nunca les iba a pasar nada, como si tuvieran menos probabilidades de morir que los otros por ser más jóvenes.

Pero el mundo no hace distinciones entre los muertos.

Eren buscó con la mirada a Levi. Cuando le encontró, vio que Levi ya le estaba mirando, y Eren casi podía jurar que veía decirle que tuviera cuidado, que ahora había que ser más precavido. Y Eren le diría que no se preocupara.

No dejaría que nada saliera mal.

*.*.*

A pesar de ser su primera expedición solos, se las apañaron bastante bien. Quizá fuera ya más por inercia y por la experiencia que habían ido ganando poco a poco a base de hacer expediciones.

Pero el caso es que volvieron victoriosos y sintiéndose invencibles.

-¿Ves?-le dijo Mina-Te dije que serías un buen líder.

Eren se mostró algo incómodo. A fin de cuentas, nunca le habían halagado por nada. Es más, siempre solía ser reñido por casi todo lo que hacía, por lo que algo así seguía siendo novedoso para él.

-Tampoco es como si nos hubiéramos enfrentado a muchos demonios-la horda se había dispersado y la mayor parte de los demonios había sido despachada por otros escuadrones.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso, la próxima lo haremos mejor-a Eren le gustaba que el ánimo de Mina nunca se apagara, algo raro de ver por aquello lares-Ya lo verás.

Al día siguiente, volviendo a su rutina de entrenamientos y limpieza, todos ya estaban suspirando y haciendo planes para el día de mañana, el cual les darían libre. Por supuesto, pensaban pasar el día en Trost.

En cuanto pudo, Eren se escabulló unos momentos para ir a la cocina a preparar un té que esperaba que fuera mejor que los anteriores que había hecho, para dirigirse al despacho de Levi. Era una de sus excusas preferidas para poder ir a verle cuando estaba liado en su despacho.

-Eren, ¿a dónde vas?

Fue interceptado por Mikasa, que miraba con curiosidad la bandeja.

-Mm… Le llevaba té al Capitán Levi.

Mikasa se le quedó mirando, y Eren casi esperó que dijera algo más, pero la chica agarró con fuerza la escoba y volvió con sus tareas de limpieza. Eren se sintió un poco confundido al respecto, porque para él, desde siempre, Mikasa había sido alguien fácil de leer.

Lo dejó pasar y retomó su camino.

Llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Hola-cerró la puerta-Le traigo… Te traigo té-rectificó-Mm…-vio que estaba enfrascado y se le veía sumamente molesto con todos los papeles (seguramente informes de la expedición del día anterior) esparcidos por su escritorio-¿Te molesto? Puedo volver luego.

-No, da igual-dijo, sin levantar la vista, mientras seguía moviendo la pluma sobre el papel-Déjalo donde puedas.

Eren así lo hizo.

Normalmente, cuando iba a verle, podían charlar un rato, e incluso besarse, pero Eren sabía que estaba muy ocupado y no quería molestarle. Él también tenía que volver a la limpieza, o los demás se mosquearían por intentar escaquearse, lo cual es perfectamente comprensible.

-Bueno… Mucho ánimo-le dijo-Nos vemos luego, Levi.

-Eren-le llamó justo cuando llegó a la puerta.

Eren se giró y vio que Levi por fin le estaba mirando. Se le veía algo cansado, pero había algo más… ¿Qué…?

-Mañana tienes el día libre, ¿verdad?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

Levi se quedó callado unos instantes, haciendo que Eren se preguntara qué diablos quería decir.

Y entonces Levi lo dijo, con una intensidad en los ojos y en la voz que le hizo temblar.

-¿Quieres que pasemos esta noche juntos?

Eren se quedó estático ante la pregunta.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?-insistió Levi.

Claro, por supuesto que sí.

No es como si Eren nunca hubiera pensado al respecto. No, todo lo contrario. Incluso lo había imaginado antes de que estuvieran juntos, claro que nunca se imaginó que pudiera llegar a hacerse realidad…

A pesar de que los últimos días parecían haberse sucedido de manera más rápida de lo habitual, Eren recapituló y llevaban juntos más de un mes, por lo menos.

Eren había pensado en ello desde entonces también, varias veces, pero se había obligado a pensarlo fríamente dada la situación. Eran soldados, su vida era de todo menos fácil, pero sobre todo estaba el hecho de que Levi era mayor que él, un adulto hecho y derecho, a diferencia de Eren, por mucho que ya fuera mayor de edad, y siempre tenía la sensación de que, cada vez que lo pensaba, Levi pensaría que se estaba comportando como un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas.

Y sin embargo, que fuera el propio Levi quien lo propusiera, hacía que cualquier clase de inseguridad y quebraderos de cabeza se esfumaran de su cabeza.

-Sí…-terminó por decir, casi en un susurro. Se aclaró la garganta, empezando a notar la cara caliente-Es decir, sí. Claro.

Fue en ese momento que vio cómo Levi contenía un suspiro y sus hombros bajan ligeramente. ¿Había estado en tensión?

-Entonces, ven a mi habitación esta noche, cuando te asegures de que todos estén dormidos-nadie podía verle, por supuesto-Te estaré esperando.

-S-sí-se mordió el labio inferior-Nos vemos entonces.

Y salió del despacho. Se quedó un momento ahí parado, todavía procesando la conversación, para luego retomar su camino. La limpieza le esperaba.

" _-Te estaré esperando."_

Diosas, no podía esperar a que fuera de noche.

*.*.*

Era bastante tarde para cuando Eren salió de su habitación, rumbo a la zona de las habitaciones de los superiores. Había esperado bastante, queriendo asegurarse de que no pudiera encontrarse con nadie. A esas horas de la noche, las únicas personas despiertas (al menos fuera de sus respectivos cuartos) eran los soldados que hacían guardia alrededor del cuartel, así como manteniendo encendidas durante toda la noche las grandes hogueras para mantener alejados a los demonios.

Al llegar frente a su puerta, por un momento dudó de si debía llamar o no. ¿Alertaría el sonido a alguien? Dada la distancia que mediaba entre las estancias de aquel pasillo, lo dudaba. Aun así, golpeó un par de veces de manera suave sobre la superficie de madera de la puerta, y entró sin esperar una respuesta.

Se encontró con Levi sentado frente a la mesa que tenía en la pared contraria a la cama, aún enfrascado con varios documentos. Eren ni siquiera sabía si se había percatado de su presencia.

-Eh… Hola-dijo, anunciando su llegada.

-Hola-respondió Levi, masajeándose los ojos; parecía cansado, más que cuando le había visto en su despacho-Déjame que termine esto.

Eren asintió, aunque Levi no había despegado la vista de los documentos.

Fue entonces cuando Eren se atrevió a adentrarse en la habitación. Era la primera vez que estaba allí, y le desilusionó un poco ver que, a pesar de ser algo más grande y de disponer de una estantería con libros, la habitación de los superiores no distaba mucho de la habitación de un recluta. Levi ya le había comentado que le Legión era la rama de la milicia que más problemas tenía con las subvenciones por parte de las familias ricas que se asentaban en el centro del último muro, Sina, porque creían que en parte era un gasto innecesario, vista la cantidad de pérdidas que había en cada expedición, ya sean recursos materiales o humanos. Claro que las cosas cambiaron tras la caída de Shingashina, pero aun así.

Aquí apenas había lujos, incluso entre los de más alto rango, y eso, en el fondo, le agradaba a Eren. Les hacía parecer más cercanos y valorar más las cosas.

A parte del par de velas que Levi tenía encendidas sobre el escritorio, no había más luz en la habitación, salvo algo de claridad que entraba por la ventana, procedente de la luna y de la hoguera más cercana.

Eren encendió, con la vela que había traído para guiarse en la oscuridad de los pasillos del cuartel, el candil que había en la mesilla de noche. Apagó la vela y la dejó al lado. A pesar de ello, la habitación seguía estando en penumbra.

Miró la cama hecha, y dirigió su mirada a Levi, quien le daba la espalda desde esa posición, sentado frente a la mesa.

Eren se quitó las botas y se sentó en la cama.

La verdad es que quería hablar de algo, lo que fuera, pero, una vez más, no quería molestarle, no cuando parecía llevar todo el día trabajando en algo que Eren sabía que odiaba. Eren estaba seguro que él también odiaría tener que hacer ese tipo de trabajo.

Mientras esperaba, lo cual puede que agradeciera en parte para calmar un poco los nervios, se fijó en la pequeña estantería que Levi tenía en la pared al lado del armario. ¿Serían libros que había sacado de la biblioteca o eran suyos? Tenía que preguntarle, porque si había alguno que hablara del océano…

-Agh-escuchó entonces quejarse a Levi.

Eren desvió la mirada de los libros para ver cómo Levi se levantaba de la silla y se masajeaba los hombros, seguramente demasiado tensos tras tantas horas en la misma postura.

-Mucho trabajo, ¿no?-comentó Eren, fijándose en que Levi aún llevaba puesto el uniforme al completo, a diferencia de él que llevaba el pijama; ¿acaso había tenido un momento de respiro en todo el día?-Creí que a estas horas ya habrías acabado.

-Esa mierda no se acaba nunca-masculló, mientras apagaba las velas de la mesa y se dirigía a donde estaba Eren.

-¿Has terminado?

-No. Pero por hoy, sí. Estoy hasta los cojones del papeleo. Erwin me oirá mañana por encargarme todo esto.

Levi se sentó en el borde de la cama y se empezó a quitar las botas y los cintos de las piernas. Eren le observó hacerlo. Ahora que estaba más cerca, podía ver que sí, se le veía muy cansado.

Se mordió el carrillo interno de las mejillas.

-Levi…-empezó a decir, pero Levi le robó un beso en cuanto se deshizo de las botas-Levi-insistió.

-¿Mm?

-Pareces muy cansado-desvió la mirada-Creo que…deberías descansar.

Levi se le quedó mirando. Sí, se sentía exhausto, más mentalmente que físicamente, pero…

" _Tú eres mi descanso, Eren. Contigo puedo relajarme"_ , pero como siempre, Levi no era bueno expresándose así.

-Estoy bien-terminó por decir, volviendo a besarle.

Eren aún no parecía muy convencido, pero tras un par de besos más, terminó por ceder y devolverle los besos, mientras le atraía hacia él.

No hizo falta decir nada más.

Se acomodaron más en la cama, retirando las sábanas, sin romper el beso, mientras éste se iba haciendo más intenso. Eren abrió la boca, buscando que Levi también abriera la suya, para profundizar el beso y que sus lenguas se encontraran.

Eren sintió un ligero hormigueo en las puntas de sus dedos al acariciar la nuca de Levi (le encantaba acariciar allí donde el pelo era más corto), y al bajarlas un poco, llegando al cuello de la chaqueta, para ir bajándosela por los hombros. Al ver sus intenciones, aún sin romper el beso, Levi dejó caer la chaqueta.

Sus bocas se separaron un instante.

Las manos de Eren buscaron quitarle la camisa, temblorosas, pero recordó que aún llevaba los cinturones de la parte de arriba del uniforme.

Fue a apartar las manos, pero Levi le agarró de las muñecas y volvió a dirigirlas a su pecho, incitándole a que siguiera.

Eren se sintió extraño en aquel momento. El momento en que le quitaba los cinturones a aquel que le había enseñado a cómo colocárselos perfectamente para luego poder acoplar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

Todos los cinturones abandonaron por fin el cuerpo de Levi, y éste volvió a reclamar la boca de Eren, para un segundo después tocar finalmente a Eren. Le agarró de las caderas, le atrajo más hacia él, para luego coger la parte baja de su camisa y tirar hacia arriba.

Eren le soltó y alzó los brazos, facilitando que Levi pudiera sacarle la prenda por la cabeza y acabara a los pies de la cama o en una maraña en el suelo, poco importaba en aquellos momentos.

Eren notó un ligero frío recorrerle el pecho, para luego notar cómo el calor explotaba y se diseminaba cuando Levi descansó una de sus manos en él.

Levi notó cómo el pecho de Eren se movía cuando éste inspiró fuertemente. También sentía los latidos de su corazón, acelerados. Había algo visceral y primario que hacía que aquellas dos cosas, sentir su pecho moverse al respirar y su corazón al latir, le dieran a Levi una paz que no era capaz de explicar; aquello solo significaba que Eren estaba vivo. Vivo, y a su lado. Y por fin, por fin podía tocarle sin restricciones, sin vendas ni títulos de por medio.

Las manos de Eren fueron a él. Le quitó el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello y bajó a desabotonarle la camisa.

Levi veía la impaciencia de Eren, demostrándole que él también deseaba aquello tanto como él, pero también su ligero temblor. La verdad es que Levi hubiera preferido que se arrancaran la ropa rápidamente y sentirle cuanto antes, pero tampoco es como si quisiera asustarle, cuando se veía claramente que era la primera vez para Eren, por lo que irían al ritmo que quisiera Eren.

Se le escapó una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué?-le cuestionó Eren, desviando la mirada a su rostro, pero sus manos todavía luchando con los últimos botones.

-Nada-sacudió la cabeza-¿Estás nervioso?

Eren frunció ligeramente el ceño (la clase de ceño que ponía cuando Levi se metía con él) y volvió la mirada a su camisa.

-Creo que eso es evidente-contestó.

-Mm…

Volvió a besarle y le ayudó a terminar de desabrocharle la camisa para poder desprenderse de ella.

Eren volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en los dedos cuando los recorrió por el pecho desnudo de Levi, pero ese cosquilleo empezaba a diseminarse por su cuerpo, llegando incluso ya a sus partes bajas, expectante e impaciente sobre lo que sabía que iba a pasar.

-Tienes marcas-comentó Eren mientras dejaba que Levi le bajara los pantalones (hablar le ayudaba en parte a controlar un poco los nervios; quizá ayudaba también a que, en cierto sentido, no era la primera vez que Levi le veía en ropa interior) y le acariciaba unas finas líneas del pecho.

-Rozaduras de los cinturones del equipo-contestó Levi.

-Yo no tengo-dijo Eren, tocándose, y mirándose el pecho y las piernas.

-Hmp, aún te quedan años luz para eso, mocoso-dijo, divertido-Necesitas mucho más entrenamiento para conseguir el cuerpo de un soldado.

-Entrenaré más, y tendré mejor cuerpo, ya lo verás.

-Ya tienes buen cuerpo. Otra cosa es que necesites entrenarlo más.

Eren, ya sonrojado desde que habían empezado a desvestirse, notó cómo más sangre se acumulaba en su rostro, notándolo más caliente aún, y sintiéndose mareado. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas con una cara tan seria? Y más cuando estaba claro quién de los dos tenía un cuerpo de escándalo.

-No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

-No estoy ciego, Eren.

Y como para reafirmarse, Levi colocó sus manos en la espalda baja de Eren, acercándolo nuevamente a él, bajó la cabeza y depositó un beso en su pecho, seguido de otros más. En cierto sentido, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aquello le hacía cosquillas a Eren, pero ahogó un pequeño gritito cuando sintió los labios de Levi en unos de sus pezones.

-Mm… Levi… Déjalo…-se mostraba incómodo, y no muy convincente.

" _Así que le gusta, ¿eh?"_ , pensó Levi.

Levi no cejó en su empeño y le acarició el otro pezón con una mano, haciendo que Eren temblara y las fuerzas parecieran abandonarle. Entonces Levi se impuso un poco y por fin hizo que Eren descasara su espalda sobre el colchón, y volviendo a darle atenciones a su pecho, mientras Eren se retorcía lentamente, haciendo que Levi disfrutara pero por otra parte se le hiciera más complicado ir despacio. Necesitaba…

Con la mano libre, Levi agarró la ropa interior de Eren, el cual saltó casi como un resorte, agarrando el brazo de Levi.

-E-espera-dijo-Tú aún llevas los pantalones.

Diosas, era adorable cuando se mostraba así de tímido. Levi quería devorarlo entero, como evidenciaba el bulto de sus pantalones. Pero todavía no...

Levi se quitó los pantalones.

-¿Puedo seguir?-le preguntó.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior.

A pesar de la escasa iluminación que proporcionaba la vela de la mesilla, y del juego de luces y sombras que aparecían en sus cuerpos ante los movimientos, Eren podía verle claramente y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que siguiera, pero sentía que a su corazón le iba a dar algo.

-Tú... Tú primero.

Y Levi se deshizo de su última prenda.

Eren se le quedó mirando durante unos instantes, para luego desviar la vista rápidamente, e incluso cubrirse la cara con las manos.

-Vale, c-creo que eso ha sido una m-mala decisión-dijo, los nervios tiñendo su voz-Ha sido incluso peor.

Levi sonrió de medio lado y volvió a cernirse sobre él.

-Tú lo has pedido-dijo, mientras le quitaba a Eren también su última prenda; y esta vez, Eren no se lo impidió.

Eren se sentía tan expuesto… Pero Levi estaba igual de expuesto, aunque no parecía preocuparle en absoluto. Se preguntó si se estaría comportando como un mocoso; fuera así o no, no podía evitarlo. Y ver que tanto su miembro como el de Levi estaban más que despiertos solo hacía sino aumentar su bochorno.

Eren alzó las manos, echándolas al cuello de Levi, para que fuera hacia él, y le besó. Le necesitaba de una manera que hasta ahora no había sentido, y también necesitaba olvidar lo vulnerable que se sentía así, por lo que empezó a besarle con cierta desesperación, buscando una mayor respuesta por parte del otro.

Levi se maravilló ante ese impulso, y se dijo que él también podía empezar a dejarse llevar.

Sus lenguas entrechocaban entre sí, sus respiraciones erráticas, sus corazones desenfrenados. Y cuando sus manos empezaron a viajar por el cuerpo del contrario, y escuchó el primer gemido de Eren, la mente de Levi solo fue capaz de articular una palabra:

" _Más"._

Porque cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban ahora, ya no había la fricción de la ropa, sino la fricción de piel con piel, y su cuerpo ardía como una hoguera en plena noche invernal.

Se separó de él un instante. El rostro de Eren estaba rojo, los ojos brillantes y saliva goteando de su boca. ¿Cuántas? ¿Cuántas veces había deseado aquello? Y ahora que por fin lo tenía así, solo quería perderse en él.

Alargó una mano a la boca de Eren, pasando los dedos por sus labios. Eren les dio un beso. Levi sintió escalofríos.

Le abrió la boca con ellos, suavemente.

-Lámelos-pidió, con voz queda, ronca, sintiendo que se iba a volver loco como no se uniera a él pronto.

Extasiado, Eren así lo hizo, y Levi le observó hacerlo, preguntándose cómo demonios aquel estúpido mocoso podía ser tan condenadamente sexy con un simple gesto.

Impaciente, Levi sacó los dedos de la boca de Eren y arremetió su boca contra la suya, ahogando una exhalación, mientras dirigía sus dedos hacia abajo, a la entrada de Eren.

Eren se tensó de inmediato en cuanto metió el primer dedo.

-… ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó.

-Sí, solo… ¿Despacio?-Eren le miró-Oh, no me mires así. Yo tampoco puedo esperar, pero…

Levi chascó la lengua por parecer tan ansioso.

-De acuerdo…

Despacio. Levi se sentía explotar y Eren por su parte parecía estar derritiéndose con tan solo unos dedos.

Levi le besó el cuello, el omóplato, el mentón, la oreja. Le acarició el pelo, sudoroso que se le pegaba a la cara.

Cuando fue a besarle nuevamente, se fijó en que Eren se estaba mordiendo la mano.

-Ey-le retiró la mano; vio las marcas de las mordidas. Frunció el ceño-Te harás daño.

-Lo siento…

Le dio un beso y sus dedos abandonaron su cuerpo.

Eren vio cómo Levi se masajeaba el miembro con los dedos húmedos, buscando lubricarlo más, y se mordió la mano para contener un grito. Luego se recordó que no debía hacerlo y apartó la mano y apretó los dientes, sintiendo que se quedaba sin respiración por la anticipación.

Y fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Levi dentro de él, poco a poco.

-Oh, joder-exhaló Eren-Duele como mil demonios.

-Oye-Levi se mostró molesto-No digas estupideces.

Eren sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Acaso he herido un poco su orgullo, Capitán?-inquirió, con sorna.

" _Un poco"_ , claro que no lo admitiría, como que el modo en que lo había dicho le excitara más. Pero no quería hacer daño a Eren, pero por supuesto no es como si pudiera parar llegados a este punto.

-Te acostumbrarás-dijo en su lugar.

Eren se prendó de su mirada.

-…Vale.

Su mente poco pudo hacer tras aquello. Fue consciente de los besos, las caricias. De atraerle hacia sí, morderle el hombro, canalizando de alguna manera la extraña mezcla de dolor y placer. Y a pesar de todo, lo que más le gustaba seguía siendo besar a Levi. Y sus besos le distrajeron un poco al principio ante el dolor. Pero cuando Levi empezó a moverse más libremente, embistiéndole, y cuando empezó a masajear su miembro, Eren solo pudo gemir y encorvarse en placer.

Dos cuerpos que se buscaban, dos bocas que se encontraban, manos que dibujaban cenefas de amor y deseo en el cuerpo contrario, con el nombre del otro eternamente pegado a los labios.

Lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Eren. Se preguntó qué podía haber hecho para que el mundo hubiera sido tan cruel con él, y sin embargo le bendijera con Levi. No podía entenderlo. Pero se sentía tan pleno en aquellos momentos…

-Me…

Notó cómo aquella sensación viajaba por su estómago, y apenas pudo decir nada antes de correrse, temblando ligeramente ante los últimos estertores del orgasmo.

Levi gimió contra su cuello, al notar la calidez de Eren rodearle más fuerte que antes. Sacó su miembro y se corrió poco después sobre el estómago de Eren, donde los fluidos de ambos se mezclaban.

Levi se dejó caer sobre él, exhausto, apoyando los antebrazos a sus lados para evitar aplastarlo.

Se miraron. Eren sonrió. Levi depositó un beso en su frente sudorosa.

A Levi le gustaría volver a hacerlo, pero dado cómo se encontraba Eren, y su propio cansancio, terminó por descartarlo. A fin de cuentas, ahora que Eren era suyo, podían volver a encontrarse entre las mismas sábanas en otra ocasión, ¿verdad?

Levi se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y rebuscó en el cajón de la mesilla de noche, donde la vela titilaba y lloraba cera, hasta sacar papel, y empezó a limpiar a Eren, cuyo abdomen y pecho estaban llenos de semen.

-Lo tenías todo preparado, ¿eh?-comentó Eren, con la voz ligeramente raspada; quizá había gritado más de la cuenta, incluso desafiando la agudeza de su voz. Ahora visto un poco más en frío, desde otra perspectiva, era sumamente vergonzoso. Y daba gracias porque las paredes del cuartel fueran de piedra, amortiguando cualquier sonido entre las distintas estancias.

Levi sonrió de lado. Solo Eren era capaz de conseguir que lo hiciera.

-Cállate.

Cuando hubo terminado, al menos la mayor parte, Eren comprobó, con sorpresa, cómo Levi abandonaba la cama para ponerse en pie, descalzo, a pesar de lo frío que debía estar el suelo, pero no pareció inmutarse.

Eren se sentó, algo dolorido, y rápidamente alzó la mano para agarrarle del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?

Levi se giró para mirarle.

-A ducharme.

Entonces Eren cayó en la cuenta de que, en el fondo, seguía siendo Levi. Y debía sentirse incómodo por todo el sudor y los fluidos intercambiados en aquellos momentos. Aun así, no quería que acabara así.

-Puedes hacerlo mañana-le dijo-De todas formas, la cama está manchada, y… Prometo mañana encargarme de llevarlas a lavar y cambiarlas por unas limpias-insistió-Así que…

Levi lo meditó, aunque no es como si lo necesitara, no después de ver la urgencia en la voz de Eren. Si lo pedía así, no podía negarse.

A pesar de que, tras el encuentro, no se terminaría de sentir a gusto hasta que todo volviera a estar limpio (no podía evitarlo), volvió a la cama con Eren, el cual sonrió complacido.

Se metieron entre las sábanas, y Eren se pegó a él.

-Antes de que te quejes, es que hace frío.

-No he dicho nada.

Sí, las noches allí eran muy frías, especialmente en esa época del año, y tampoco ayudaba que siguieran sin ropa, pero ninguno hizo nada por volver a moverse.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo entonces Eren, viendo la marca de mordisco que le había dejado a Levi en el hombro-Te he mordido-su vista se desvió a otras mordidas-…Varias veces.

-Ya he comprobado que te gusta morder.

Eren torció el gesto.

-No lo hagas sonar así.

-Así, ¿cómo?

-Como si tuviera algún tipo de fetichismo sexual raro.

-Ah, ¿y no lo tienes?-le picó.

Eren se giró y le dio la espalda, haciéndose el ofendido. Levi le echó el brazo por encima. Mordió su oreja sin hacer presión, jugando con ella. Aquello hizo sonreír nuevamente a Eren, aunque Levi no pudo verlo, pero se le escapó una pequeña risita.

-Je, je, je.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Levi.

Eren se giró y depositó un beso en sus labios.

-Nada-se acomodó contra él, dejando que el cansancio por fin le venciera y el calor corporal de Levi le acunara. Cerró los ojos-Te quiero.

Levi sintió cómo se le oprimía el pecho. Amaba a aquel mocoso como nunca pensó que amaría a nadie, y un simple gesto suyo, unas simples palabras, hacían que todo su interior convulsionara. Le daría el mundo si en su mano estuviera. Pero por ahora, esperaba que le bastara con su corazón y cuerpo.

Le apartó el flequillo pegado de la frente por el sudor, y le devolvió el beso.

-Buenas noches, Eren-le deseó, acurrucándose contra él.

*.*.*

Al despertar, antes de abrir los ojos, lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue del frío que sentía, seguido de la pesadez del cuerpo, el cual notaba dolorido.

Fue entonces cuando recordó lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Abrió los ojos, y a pesar de que sabía que Levi ya no estaba en la cama por el frío que sentía, aun así le sorprendió no verlo allí.

Miró la ventana, y vio que apenas entraba luz. Ni siquiera había amanecido.

Se sentó en la cama mientras se estiraba y notaba el dolor en las caderas y la espalda baja. Vio la maraña de sábanas, y cómo estas estaban manchadas, incluso con un poco de sangre. Eren apretó los labios. Tenía que cambiar las sábanas y limpiar aquellas, o Levi se enfadaría.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Levi frente al escritorio con documentos, completamente vestido y arreglado. Volvía a ser el Capitán Levi.

-Veo que ya estás despierto-se percató Levi, y se acercó a la cama-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien. Un poco dolorido, pero se pasará.

Levi asintió y le revolvió el pelo.

-Hoy tienes el día libre, así que tómatelo con calma.

-Sí… Tú todavía tienes trabajo, ¿no?

Levi bufó.

-No me lo recuerdes.

Eren rio.

-Dúchate-le dijo entonces-Te he traído ropa limpia de tu habitación-Eren se fijó entonces que la ropa de ayer había desaparecido del suelo; Levi debía haberla llevado a la lavandería, con el resto de la colada de la Legión-Aún es temprano, pero los demás no tardarán en levantarse, así que no tardes. Y al salir ten cuidado de que no te vean.

-De acuerdo.

Levi se dirigió a la puerta, pero la voz de Eren le detuvo.

-Levi-se giró para mirarle. Eren enarcó una ceja-¿Ya te vas? ¿Ni un beso de buenos días?

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan mandón? En el fondo, a Levi le gustaba.

-Hmp, mocoso-dijo, mientras volvía a la cama y se inclinaba para besar a Eren.

Fue a retirarse, pero Eren le agarró del cuello de la chaqueta y tiró de él hacia abajo, sin romper el beso.

-Ey, ¿qué crees que haces, Eren?-preguntó Levi, aunque sus intenciones eran claras.

-¿Mm? Traerte de vuelta a la cama.

-Eso ya lo veo-Levi suspiró, incorporándose-Ya estoy vestido, y tengo trabajo que hacer. Y uno tiene que ser el responsable de los dos.

Porque si por Levi fuera, se pasaría el día encerrado en esa habitación enredado en el cuerpo de Eren.

-Sí, el adulto-Eren cejó en su empeño-Está bien. Te veo en el desayuno.

Levi le dio un último beso antes de salir de su cuarto.

-Bien, pero ponte algo de ropa enseguida, si no quieres que este adulto se vuelva un irresponsable. Ah, y no te olvides de las sábanas.

Y se fue, dejando a Eren con un profundo sonrojo entre un revoltijo de sábanas.

*.*.*

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a venir hoy con nosotros a Trost?-la sorpresa era patente en sus amigos.

-¿Te pasa algo?-y la preocupación era patente en Mikasa.

-Estoy bien-dijo Eren, restándole importancia-Solo…cansado. No he dormido mucho esta noche, y…-se encogió de hombros.

No es como si estuviera mintiendo. Se sentía bastante cansado, y aunque el dolor había disminuido considerablemente, no se veía con fuerzas de pasarse todo el día recorriendo Trost.

-Entonces, me quedaré contigo-dijo Mikasa.

-No hace falta, de verdad, estoy bien. Además, me pasaré casi todo el día durmiendo-quiso quitarle la idea de la cabeza.

No parecía muy convencida.

-Iré con todos vosotros el próximo día libre, ¿vale?

-…Vale-terminó por aceptar, y el resto le tomó la palabra.

Es cierto que quería descansar, pero otra parte de él le insistía en que quería pasar más tiempo a solas con Levi. Claro que Levi estaría, una vez más, todo el día enciscado con su trabajo, por lo que en cuanto acabaron de desayunar y se despidió de sus amigos, Eren fue directo a la biblioteca, se acomodó en el sofá, tumbado y con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los reposabrazos, y se dispuso a pasar el rato leyendo.

Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, más luz entraba por la ventana y le daba en la cara. Se frotó los ojos y fue consciente de que se había quedado dormido. Y a juzgar por el sol, y tras comprobar el reloj de pared de la biblioteca, ya era mediodía.

" _Mierda"_

Debía darse prisa, o no llegaría para el horario de la comida.

Cuando llegó, todos los soldados ya estaban comiendo, y se apresuró a coger su ración y sentarse a su mesa habitual, para darse cuenta de lo extraño que le resultaba sentarse solo. De un modo u otro, siempre había estado acompañado cuando comía a una mesa. Con sus padres y Mikasa en Shiganshina, con Levi, Hanji, Erwin y otros soldados en la villa de Trost, y con sus ruidosos compañeros tanto en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento como en la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Aunque no le dio mucho tiempo a pensarlo, dado que tuvo que comer con algo de prisa (se atragantó más de una vez) para terminar antes de que finalizara el turno de comida.

Desde su mesa, Levi le miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Eren estaba casi seguro de que debía estar pensando que seguía sin tener modales mientras comía, y seguramente también le reñía por casi saltarse el horario de comida. A Eren le agradaba pensar que era capaz de entender más a Levi ahora, aunque fuera solo un poco, teniendo en cuenta lo poco expresivo que ya era de por sí.

Le escuchó hablar con Erwin, y que aún tenía trabajo que hacer, por lo que obvió el ir a preguntarle si podían pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Era su día libre, pero no el de Levi. Por lo que volvió a la biblioteca, y esta vez se sentó para leer.

Estando así, tan tranquilo y sin nada que hacer, Eren casi podía olvidar lo que era un día normal para un soldado, para un recluta, y los monstruos que acechaban entre las sombras.

" _Ojalá el mundo fuera de otra manera",_ pensó.

En algún momento de la tarde, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron.

Eren alzó la vista del libro y sintió cómo su corazón dio un salto al ver que se trataba de Levi, que entraba en la estancia y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Hola, Capitán. ¿Ha terminado con los informes?

-Sí, por fin-dijo éste, acercándose a él-Y ya te he dicho…

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé-nada de formalidades cuando estuvieran los dos solos-Perdona, Levi.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Leer-respondió Eren, alzando el libro.

-Y dormir, supongo. Casi no llegas a tiempo al comedor. Y tenías unos pelos como los de esta mañana.

Eren se sonrojó, contra su voluntad.

-Sí, bueno…

Levi se sentó a su lado. Suspiró.

-Por fin puedo descansar un poco.

-Buen trabajo-le dijo Eren, queriendo animarle.

Fue a decirle algo más, pero entonces Levi cambió de postura, y se tumbó en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Eren.

-Deberías descansar-añadió entonces Eren.

-Lo siento-dijo Levi, torciendo el gesto.

-Vaya, esto sí que es nuevo. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-Como vi que te quedabas, quería sacar algo de tiempo para estar juntos, pero… Me ha sido imposible.

-No pasa nada. Sabía que estabas liado. Y tampoco es como si hubiéramos quedado en vernos y…

-Lo sé, pero yo quería verte.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Eren, ya que pocas veces Levi era así de honesto.

Y Levi sabía que nunca se cansaría de esa sonrisa.

Fue cuando volvió a abrir los ojos que Levi fue consciente de que se había quedado dormido, aún sobre el regazo de Eren.

Miró hacia arriba y vio el rostro de Eren, parcialmente oculto por el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Deberías haberme despertado-le reprochó.

-¿Mm?-Eren cerró el libro y le miró-Claro que no. Estabas cansado y necesitabas dormir un rato. Yo me he pasado casi toda la mañana durmiendo, así que sé de lo que hablo.

Además, a Eren le resultaba fascinante verle dormir. Que alguien tan altivo y obstinado como Levi fuera capaz de mostrarse así de vulnerable frente a él hacía que pequeñas chispas explotaran en la boca de su estómago. Y eso le gustaba.

Levi frunció más el ceño.

-¿Qué?-le cuestionó Eren.

-Me disculpo por no sacar tiempo para estar contigo, y cuando lo hago, me duermo, y tú no me despiertas.

-No pasa nada, de verdad. Hay más ocasiones-los labios de Eren volvieron a curvarse hacia arriba, en una sonrisa-Solo tendrás que compensármelo la próxima vez.

Levi alzó una mano y agarró de la nuca a Eren para bajar su cabeza y poder besarle. A pesar de que no era una postura muy cómoda, Eren rio y le devolvió el beso.

¿Compensárselo? Lo haría las veces que hicieran falta, y más. Mucho más.

Levi le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior antes de separarse de él, con esa sonrisa altanera de medio lado que tanto le gustaba a Eren.

-Trato hecho, mocoso.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Y aquí está el esperado (o no) lemon! Había que acabar bien el año, no? XD Antes de nada, debo decir que es el segundo lemon que escribo en mi vida y el primero que es yaoi, así que no sé cómo habrá quedado… Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado! Es verdad que a mí me encanta leer este tipo de escenas en los fics o verlas en fanarts y doujins, pero cuando me toca a mí escribirlas… Me siento incapaz! Jajaja Supongo que es porque no estoy acostumbrada o porque, sinceramente, prefiero escribir otras cosas (drama, muuuuucho drama! XD)._

 _De todas maneras, sí que me hubiera gustado que todo hubiera sido quizás más…desenfrenado, pero dada mi capacidad de escritura y la relación que tienen en el fic (y siendo la primera vez de Eren XD), la verdad es que me ha resultado más natural que se diera de esta manera :) Así que, realmente espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Dicho esto, tal y como dije, el drama y la sangre ya vuelven (y para quedarse durante bastante tiempo…) a partir del siguiente capi (muajajaja! Que mala soy XD). Por eso quería que al menos Levi y Eren tuvieran un par de capis en los que pudieran ser felices (son adorables, de verdad)._

 _Así que ya saben, si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus regalitos de navidad al fic (osea se, reviews XD)._

 _Y como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _Espero que acaben el año y empiecen el siguiente muy bien! Feliz 2018!^^_

 _Bye~!^^_


	23. Parte II: Capítulo X

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

 _Primer actualización del 2018! Siento que haya sido algo tardía, pero llevo casi todo el mes de exámenes, y encima me he puesto mala y llevo un tiempo sin conexión a internet. Parece que los astros se han alineado en mi contra jajajajaja XD_

 _En tal caso, quisiera agradecer a todas esas lindas personitas que leen y comentan este fic! Me hacen inmensamente feliz! Y espero que le sigan dando amor a esta historia y su autora durante este año :P (Nos vamos acercando a los 100 rvws… XD)._

 _No quiero enrollarme más (me alegra ver que les gustó el capi anterior *guiño, guiño* jajaja), así que, dentro capi! (nuevamente, capi largo)._

 _Disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo X: Mentes quebradas, cuerpos quemados.**_

-No te lo llegué a preguntar, pero tú tampoco dijiste nada-Eren hizo una pausa-¿Te molestan?

Levi frunció el ceño con confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La otra noche, cuando…-Eren sacudió la cabeza, algo avergonzado al recordarlo-No dijiste nada de mis cicatrices.

Levi dejó el libro en su sitio, y le miró.

-¿Debería haberlo hecho?

-No, es solo…-Eren se mordió el labio-Dijiste que tenía un buen cuerpo, pero…

Eren sabía que estaba siendo estúpido. Pero no podía evitarlo. Él odiaba aquellas cicatrices. Le recordaban demasiado a su madre, y a la última vez que la vio.

Levi se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

Le agarró del brazo derecho y le remangó la chaqueta, pudiendo ver el comienzo de la cicatriz que Levi sabía y había visto perfectamente que le recorría todo el antebrazo. También había visto la mordedura que rodeaba una de sus piernas, como tantas otras pequeñas cicatrices.

Pasó el pulgar por la superficie irregular de la cicatriz de su brazo.

-Significan que sobreviviste-dijo finalmente, mirándole intensamente-¿Cómo iban a molestarme? Yo también tengo. Cualquier soldado tendrá más de una cicatriz.

-Sí, pero… Yo no era un soldado por aquel entonces-dijo en un susurro.

Al ver que realmente le preocupaba, Levi depositó un beso en la cicatriz.

-Entonces, les daré la atención que necesitan…la próxima vez-dijo, tentativo.

" _La próxima vez"_

Por toda respuesta, Eren sonrió.

*.*.*

-Buf, otra expedición…-comentó Marco, algo nervioso.

-Vamos, arriba esos ánimos-dijo Mina-Todo irá bien, como las veces anteriores. Te preocupas demasiado, Marco. ¿Verdad, Eren?

Eren se encogió de brazos y se subió a su caballo.

-Por cierto, ¿a dónde queréis ir el día libre?-preguntó Hannah-He oído que hay una zona muy buena para comer en uno de los distritos oeste de Trost, y no fuimos la última vez…

-Oh, pues genial. Seguro que a Sasha le encanta-rio Mina-Esta vez vienes con nosotros, ¿a que sí, Eren?

-Pues…

-Ey, nada de "pues". ¡Nos lo prometiste!

Eren contuvo un suspiro y sonrió. Tenía toda la razón del mundo, por mucho que, en el fondo, prefiriera pasar el día con Levi, ya que, a diferencia de él, con sus compañeros pasaba mucho más tiempo.

-Está bien, está bien…

Mina esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Perfecto.

-¡En posición!-escucharon entonces, y como un resorte, como soldados que eran, ya acostumbrados a esa vida, la seriedad adornó sus facciones y se colocaron en posición, esperando órdenes.

Tras escuchar la mandataria voz del Comandante Erwin Smith, se lanzaron al galope, y no mucho después, se separaron del resto de escuadrones para ir a su flanco y ocupar su posición en la formación.

No tardaron en encontrarse con demonios.

-¡Un demonio por la derecha!-avisó Thomas.

-¡Franz, Hannah!-exclamó Eren.

-¡Sí!-respondieron al unísono, alzándose del caballo e impulsándose con el gas para despachar al demonio sin problemas, dado que ellos se encontraban en la parte derecha del pequeño escuadrón liderado por Eren.

-¡Yuju!-exclamó Mina-¡Bien hecho, chicos!

-No deberíamos relajarnos…-comentó Marco.

-Cierto-convino Eren, mientras veía cómo, no mucho después de que tanto Hannah como Franz volvieran a sus caballos, varios demonios se vislumbraban no muy lejos de su posición, y dada su trayectoria, les tocaba a su escuadrón ocuparse de ellos.

Eren desenvainó sus cuchillas, notando cómo la adrenalina palpitaba en su pulso acelerado.

-¡Vamos allá!

Los demás le siguieron. Eran tres demonios de nivel inferior y uno de nivel medio. Se ocuparon de los pequeños carroñeros primero, dado que eran los que más actuaban por instinto, y los que iban primero a arrancarte un brazo o una pierna.

-¡Retrocede, Marco!-gritó Eren-¡Mina!

-¡Voy!

El último demonio soltó un alarido mientras empezaba a deshacerse, meras volutas oscuras que se desperdigaban en un cielo cada vez más anaranjado.

Al ver que ya no había demonios en las cercanías, Eren se permitió aterrizar en el suelo.

-¿Estáis todos bien?

Sus compañeros se reunieron con él.

-Sí. Bueno, creo que Marco se ha herido una pierna.

Eren frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, no es grave. Puedo seguir-dijo con convicción.

-Bien-Eren asintió-De todas formas, no parece haber más demonios en nuestro rango de acción, y pronto llegaremos al punto de encuentro con el resto de escuadrones de este flanco… Volvamos a los caballos.

-Sí, señor-dijo Mina, con una sonrisa, algo constante en su boca.

Eren torció el gesto, pero también terminó por sonreír.

-Diosas, no digas eso.

-Pero eres nuestro líder de escuadrón.

-Te recuerdo que sigo siendo un recluta. En tal caso, vamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí quietos mucho tiempo…

-Eren-dijo entonces Hannah, y Eren se tensó al notar la alarma en la voz de la chica-Mira.

Todos alzaron la vista al cielo, y vieron cómo éste, poco a poco, se empezaba a teñir de humo negro.

-Bengalas negras…-Franz constató lo obvio.

-Y a juzgar por el patrón, sea lo que sea, se acerca a nuestra posición-Hannah tragó saliva.

-¿Deberíamos ir en su auxilio?-dijo Mina, que sin poder evitarlo sonó más a una pregunta que a una afirmación.

Aquello no pintaba bien.

-¿Qué hacemos, Eren?

Todas las miradas de sus compañeros recayeron en él, y Eren sintió por un momento que la presión iba a poder con él. Por mucho que estuvieran en la misma posición, era a él a quien seguirían.

Eren volvió a mirar el cielo. Y casi podía jurar que empezaba a escuchar algo en la lejanía.

-Son demasiadas bengalas negras. Aun si vamos, no creo que podamos hacer mucho-hizo una pausa, meditándolo-Lo mejor será reunirnos en el punto de encuentro con otros escuadrones, e ir con más soldados a socorrerlos. Nosotros solos no creo que podamos.

Todos sabían que Eren tenía razón, como también sabían, igual que el propio Eren, que lo más probable era que, si hacía aquello, la ayuda llegara tarde. Pero tampoco es como si pudieran hacer otra cosa.

-De acuerdo-aceptaron, mientras agarraban las correas de sus caballos para seguir avanzando.

Pero entonces un aullido ensordecedor llegó hasta ellos, y antes siquiera de que pudieran subirse a los caballos, algo salió de entre las sombras de los árboles de la dirección de la que procedían las bengalas, y se presentó ante a ellos. Los caballos se encabritaron y salieron de allí corriendo.

Cuando la humareda de polvo se disipó, Eren notó cómo el aliento se le atrancaba en la garganta, y sabía que no debía ser el único.

-E-es…-balbució Hannah-¡Es un demonio mayor!

Sus ojos rojos los observaba, esperando a ver qué hacían. Una boca de afilados dientes y goteante saliva parecía estar sonriéndoles.

-Marco-instó Eren, acuciante-La bengala. Lanza la bengala negra. ¡Ahora!

Con manos temblorosas, Marco así lo hizo.

Un pequeño estruendo negro se alzó en sus cabezas, y el demonio se movió. Bolas negras como el alquitrán empezaron a rodearles. El monstruo aulló.

Entonces, se desató el infierno.

*.*.*

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, reagrupándose con otros escuadrones, Levi no tarda en vislumbrar a Hanji y otros superiores, por lo que se apea de su caballo y se acerca a ellos.

Echa un rápido vistazo a los escuadrones allí reunidos, pero no ve a Eren, por lo que aún no debe de haber llegado.

Sin embargo, empieza a notar el ambiente cargado de tensión, con murmullos a su alrededor, y en estas situaciones, eso nunca podía ser algo bueno, por lo que se apresura a llegar a la altura del resto de superiores para informarse de la situación.

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquiere nada más llegar.

-Oh, hola, Levi-saluda Hanji, y Levi ve la tensión cubrir sus facciones.

-¿Qué ocurre?-repite.

Hanji parece debatirse por unos momentos sobre sí decírselo, y lo único que hace eso es frustrar más a Levi.

-Es el flanco derecho-termina por decir Hanji-Ha caído. Por completo.

Levi se toma un momento para tragar las palabras, y nota cómo un retortijón cruza su estómago, y se siente nauseabundo.

" _El flanco derecho. El flanco donde está Eren"_

Levi se obliga a permanecer tranquilo.

-¿Estamos seguros? ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

-No lo sé-Hanji negó con la cabeza-Pero no hace mucho, se han disparado, una tras otra, bengalas negras por todo el flanco derecho. Puede que se trate de una horda muy grande de demonios, o algún demonio superior, pero creemos que ha debido ser derribado porque el rastro de humo negro de las bengalas acaba poco antes de llegar al punto de encuentro-Hanji hizo una pausa-Estamos deliberando si ir a ver cómo está la situación ahora o esperar a tener más escuadrones disponibles, ya que no todos los que estamos aquí están en condiciones de luchar.

Levi chascó la lengua, furioso.

No podía simplemente quedarse allí. Necesitaba…

" _Tengo que ver a Eren"_

-¡Eren!-escuchó Levi entonces una exclamación.

Se giró, y vio que se trataba de Mikasa Ackerman, y para lo poco expresiva que era aquella recluta, se la veía sumamente agitada. Y Levi sabía por qué, porque ya debía haber llegado a oídos de todos los allí presentes la situación con el flanco derecho.

-Mikasa, cálmate-le pedía Armin.

-Pero, Armin… ¡Es Eren! Eren está en el flanco derecho, tenemos… ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarle!

La preocupación también era patente en el rostro de Armin Arlert, pero la tenía más controlada que su amiga.

-Mikasa, sé razonable. No podemos simplemente ir. Y menos sin órdenes expresas de un superior.

-Me da igual-replicó Mikasa, empezando a dirigirse a su caballo-Tengo que ir con Eren.

Levi, quisiera admitirlo o no, tenía cierta envidia de Mikasa Ackerman. Porque le gustaría mostrar abiertamente su preocupación por Eren, porque guardándosela toda dentro de sí lo estaba consumiendo.

Y él tampoco podía quedarse quieto.

Se pone delante de Mikasa, y ella le mira con severidad.

-Apártese, Capitán.

Esa no era forma de hablar a su superior, ni mucho menos, pero Levi lo dejó pasar por aquella vez. Él tampoco estaba para tonterías.

-Ackerman-Mikasa esperó por el reproche, pero éste nunca llegó-Reúne a todos los soldados que estén en condiciones de luchar-se dio la vuelta para ir a por su propio caballo-Partimos para ir a ver la situación del flanco derecho. De inmediato.

*.*.*

La angustia de Levi se acrecentaba según hacían el recorrido del flanco derecho, mientras iban recogiendo cadáveres que envolvían en telas roídas y cargaban en el carromato que les seguía, tirado por caballos. Lo peor de todo es que Levi sabía que debía haber más cuerpos, pero seguramente habían sido devorados por completo, sin dejar nada tras de sí.

Levi se estaba volviendo loco. Estaba acostumbrado a la muerte, para su desgracia, pero no para aquello. No para perder lo único bueno con lo que le había bendecido el mundo.

-¿Hueles eso?-comentó Hanji en un momento dado, que también se había sumado a ellos-El ambiente está muy cargado por aquí. Quizá sea porque es de donde proviene la última bengala y es donde se despachó al demonio…-especuló.

Pero Levi no la escuchaba. Llevaba el corazón en un puño, y temía que este acabara pisoteado en el suelo cuando se diera de bruces contra la realidad. Una realidad en la que Eren ya no estaba.

Y entonces encontraron al último escuadrón del flanco derecho.

Apenas quedaban ya restos de un demonio que se deshacía en vapor, y a su alrededor, por supuesto, estaban los cuerpos, y Levi sintió cómo el estómago se le hundía al reconocer a los compañeros de Eren.

-Creo que es un demonio ponzoñoso, de nivel superior-volvió a comentar Hanji-Hay veneno en el aire.

Y entre la bruma que cubría aquella área, debido al veneno que empezaba a dispersarse en el aire y al vapor que escapaba del demonio, cuando sus vistas se adaptaron, vieron que había un cuerpo que no estaba destrozado en el suelo.

Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, y Levi comprobó con maravilla que aquella persona estaba viva, porque se mordía incesantemente las manos.

Y era Eren.

Levi exhaló, y por fin pudo volver a respirar. Joder, creía que le iba a dar algo.

-¡Eren!-exclamó Mikasa, quien se apresuró a apearse de su caballo y correr hacia su hermano-Eren…

Mikasa se inclinó sobre él, y al ver las profundas heridas que había en sus manos, causadas por sus propias mordeduras, cubiertas de sangre y tejido desgarrado, Mikasa le agarró del antebrazo para retirarle la mano de la boca.

Ante el contacto, la boca de Eren abandonó su piel y sus ojos la enfocaron.

Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero de un fuerte movimiento, se deshizo de su agarre, como si su solo contacto le produjera repulsa o dolor.

Quizás fue a causa del repentino movimiento, o a que lo había estado aguantando hasta ahora, pero el caso es que Eren se encorvó sobre sí mismo y vomitó.

Le temblaban los labios, así como todo el cuerpo.

Se incorporó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de ella y de su propio vómito, pero sus piernas temblorosas fallaron y volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo. Sollozaba, y se empeñaba en seguir desgarrándose las manos con los dientes.

Levi se apresuró también en ir hacia allí, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Mikasa Ackerman parecía estar en shock ante el ramalazo de rechazo de Eren, mientras Armin, que ya había llegado a su altura, intentaba calmarla.

A Levi no le importó. Solo le importaba saber cómo se encontraba Eren, y por lo que podía ver, no se encontraba para nada bien.

Levi llegó hasta Eren y se acuclilló frente a él. Había dejado de morderse las manos, y Levi pudo ver el destrozo que se había hecho en ellas, así como vio que Eren balbuceaba cosas, sin sentido o que él no era capaz de entender.

-Eren-le llamó, pero éste no respondió-Eren-repitió, y esta vez le agarró del brazo.

Y al igual que con Mikasa, el primer impulso de Eren fue rechazar el contacto, pero Levi se lo impidió.

-Eren-volvió a llamarle, mientras le agarraba del otro brazo, porque Eren le golpeaba y buscaba desesperadamente huir de él-Eren, soy yo-suavizó la voz-Mírame. Eren.

Entonces Eren le miró, y Levi pudo ver su rostro surcado de lágrimas, así como su boca y mejillas manchadas de su propia sangre. No parecía reconocerle, o no enfocar bien la vista.

-Eren, soy yo, Levi.

Eren parpadeó un par de veces y dejó de forcejear, y Levi soltó un poco el agarre de sus brazos.

-¿Le…vi?-tartamudeó, en una voz apenas audible.

Levi contuvo un suspiro de alivio.

-Sí, Eren.

Entonces los ojos de Eren volvieron a humedecerse, y enterró el rostro en el pecho de Levi, mientras empezaba a llorar nuevamente.

-Estás vivo, estás vivo…-balbuceaba contra su pecho, temblando como un niño pequeño, y Levi no pudo evitar recordar cómo le encontró aquella vez, en lo alto del muro cuando cayó Shiganshina.

¿Por qué el mundo insistía en intentar arrebatarle a Eren?

Y sin importarle lo más mínimo quién hubiera a su alrededor, quién pudiera estar mirando, Levi le envolvió en sus brazos, para tratar de calmarlo.

Estaba herido, física y mentalmente, una vez más, y una vez más él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Y sin embargo, al abrazarle, notaba el calor de su cuerpo, indicándole que, indudablemente, Eren estaba vivo.

Y eso era suficiente para Levi.

*.*.*

Una vez se hubo calmado, Levi se fijó en que Eren se había dormido, o directamente perdido el conocimiento.

Levi miró entonces a sus amigos de la infancia. Mikasa aún parecía dolida.

-Ackerman, Arlert-dijo, incorporándose y llevando consigo a Eren-Llevad a Eren al carromato.

Mikasa se veía insegura. Armin le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro, y cada uno de ellos cogió un brazo de Eren, y se lo echaron al cuello, y cargaron con él hasta el carromato, dado que en esas condiciones Eren no podía montar a caballo, y no podían esperar allí a que despertara.

Levi tenía algo de sangre de Eren cubriendo la parte delantera de su uniforme, e intentó no pensar mucho en ello.

-Levi-le llamó Hanji, que había dado órdenes de recoger el resto de cadáveres-Algunas de las heridas de estos reclutas… Han sido provocadas por cuchillas de nuestros equipos de maniobras-puntualizó-Puede que algunos se hayan matado entre ellos, como otros que hemos visto. Creo que es porque se trataba de un demonio con veneno, como dije antes. Aunque-echó un vistazo al carro, donde habían cargado a Eren-Dado que hay un superviviente, tendremos que pedirle que haga un informe al respecto.

A Levi no le gustó la idea, pero sabía que era el protocolo.

Echó un último vistazo a Eren y cogió las riendas de su caballo.

-Volvamos.

*.*.*

Eren se despertó con un ligero traqueteo, y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue un cuerpo cubierto por una tela. Por un momento se mostró desorientado. ¿Por qué cubrir a una persona con una manta hasta la cabeza? Entonces, por supuesto que cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de un cadáver, y sintió una enfermiza sensación rasgarle la garganta y la boca del estómago al pensar que podía tratarse de Mina, o de Marco, o…

Desvía la mirada a su izquierda, y es consciente de que está sentado en el carro que carga heridos y cuerpos, de vuelta al cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Y ahí, apoyada al lado de su mano izquierda, ve otra mano. Alza la mirada, y ve que se trata de Mikasa, que está sentada a su lado. Entonces recuerda el manotazo que le dio, en un momento de puro pánico.

Su mano estaba herida, pero aun así, cogió la mano de Mikasa y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

Ante aquello, Mikasa fue consciente de que se había despertado, y le miró.

-…No debí haberte apartado de esa forma-musita Eren, con la vista aún clavada en sus manos.

Mikasa aprieta los labios, y desvía la mirada.

-No pasa nada-responde.

Eren cierra los ojos un instante, y le da un ligero apretón en la mano.

-Sí que pasa.

Entonces Eren siente algo sobre sus hombros. Abre los ojos, y ve cómo Armin, sentado a su otro lado, le echa su capa sobre los hombros, dado que Eren había perdido la suya en la batalla.

-¿Estás…bien?-pregunta Armin, con cautela.

Los recuerdos vuelven a Eren en oleadas y siente cómo el dolor se instala en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Pero se recuerda que no ha perdido todo. Que en realidad, Mikasa y Armin están ahora a su lado, vivos. Y sabía que Levi también.

Cierra los ojos una vez más, y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Mikasa.

Y en vez de responder, o como respuesta, Eren musita, atormentado:

-Lo siento…

*.*.*

La siguiente vez que se despierta, es porque Mikasa le mueve ligeramente el hombro.

-Hemos llegado, Eren.

Eren vuelve a ver los cuerpos cubiertos del carromato, y contiene la respiración hasta que se baja de éste.

Las manos le arden, al igual que los ojos. Sentía un profundo dolor que no era capaz de ubicar, y se sentía profundamente desolado.

-Eren.

Es la Líder Hanji, que le mira con cierta preocupación.

-Ven, trataré tus heridas. Y…necesito que hagas un informe sobre lo que ha pasado, aunque sé que puede ser difícil. ¿Entiendes?-insiste, al no obtener respuesta por su parte.

-Sí…

Es cuando va a seguir a Hanji que se da cuenta de que aún está dado de la mano de Mikasa, y no por la propia Mikasa, sino que era él mismo quien se sujetaba a ella, como si fuera un ancla para él.

Suelta su mano lentamente.

-Estaré bien-le promete, aunque no está muy seguro de ello.

A fin de cuentas, nota cómo las manos de su escuadrón muerto tiran de él hacia abajo, buscando hundirle.

Confiaron en él, y él no pudo hacer nada.

Recordó Shiganshina, y una vez más, contra su propia voluntad, se preguntó si no debería estar muerto.

*.*.*

-¿Y bien?-inquiere Levi, apremiante, en cuanto Hanji entra al despacho de Erwin.

Se la veía abatida. Llevaba bastante tiempo encerrada con Eren para poder aclarar las cosas, y Levi se subía por las paredes por no poder estar con él, por no saber qué había pasado exactamente.

-Aquí está el informe-dijo Hanji, depositándolo en el escritorio, frente a Erwin, que lo miró con curiosidad.

-Es tu letra, Hanji.

Hanji suspiró.

-Eren sufre estrés postraumático, lo que no es de extrañar, y ha sido bastante complicado hacerle hablar sobre lo que ocurrió-confesó-Y he hecho un resumen con lo que he podido-sacudió la cabeza-Tal y como suponía, se trataba de un demonio mayor ponzoñoso. Al parecer esparció veneno por el aire, y no tardaron en aspirarlo, y eso quebró sus mentes, impidiéndoles atacar o defenderse. Incluso acabaron tan confusos que algunos se hirieron entre ellos-hizo una pausa-Creo que vieron algo parecido a alucinaciones.

-¿Y qué hay del demonio?-preguntó Erwin.

-Eren acabó con él. Consiguió salir de la bruma del veneno debido al dolor. Por eso se mordía las manos. Pero, aun así, ya fue demasiado tarde para el resto. Si soy sincera, una vez más, como en Shiganshina, me parece un milagro de las Diosas que ese pobre muchacho siga con vida.

-¿Y Eren?-preguntó entonces Levi.

Hanji le miró, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver la genuina preocupación de Levi, aunque tratara de ocultarla.

-Tras conseguir que me contara más o menos lo que había pasado, ha terminado muy alterado, así que le he dado una pequeña dosis de sedante para que pueda dormir y descansar un poco. Aunque… no sé si lo conseguirá.

Hanji echó un vistazo por la ventana, viendo cómo empezaban a disponer todo para la gran hoguera que ardería aquella noche, para quemar compañeros caídos que los protegerían de los demonios.

-Es cierto que es algo casi normal para los soldados, especialmente de la Legión, pero-sacudió la cabeza-No para un recluta, y menos tras el trauma que supuso para Eren perder su hogar-hizo una pausa, porque no estaba segura de decirlo, pero sabía que Levi querría saberlo-No ha entrado en detalles, pero… Creo que ha visto cómo sus seres queridos morían.

Entonces Levi recordó el aparente rechazo a Mikasa, así como lo que Eren repetía una y otra vez, como un mantra, cuando le abrazó.

" _-Estás vivo, estás vivo…"_

Se le encogió el corazón solo de pensarlo.

Las primeras chispas empezaron a arder en la hoguera, mientras apilaban los cuerpos para empezar a quemarlos.

¿Por qué el mundo se cebaba tanto con aquellos que menos lo merecían?

*.*.*

Aun en sueños, Eren fue envuelto por una pesadilla. Normalmente sus pesadillas trataban sobre Shiganshina y su madre, la destrucción y la muerte de su hogar y familia. Pero aquella vez, la pesadilla fue distinta, y también más vívida. Porque a fin de cuentas, no era solo una pesadilla, sino un claro recuerdo palpitante manchado de sangre de algo que había tenido que vivir hacía unas horas.

Todavía se veía allí, el miedo tirando de su cuerpo, ante la imponente figura del gran demonio que se alzaba amenazante ante ellos.

Eren se obligó a calmarse y actuar como líder.

-Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. ¡Adelante!

Tras la explosión negra de la bengala, sin saber cómo (otro de los muchos misterios que envolvían a aquellas endiabladas criaturas), el demonio creó unas burbujas de óleo negro, rodeando su periferia.

A pesar de su intención inicial de esquivarlas, tanto Eren como sus compañeros chocaron contra ellas, y explotaron.

Eren sentía cómo se metía por sus fosas nasales y su boca, y le obligaba a toser. Los ojos le escocían.

-Mierda-tosió y se obligó a avanzar.

Corrió, buscando un punto de anclaje para su equipo y poder alzarse con el gas, pero entonces alguien apareció frente a él y se detuvo en seco.

Parpadeó varias veces, confuso, sin ser consciente de que su alrededor pasaba a estar en un segundo plano, así como los sonidos.

Porque ahora él solo tenía ojos para su madre.

-¿M-mamá…?

Carla Jaeger sonrió, y Eren, por un instante, volvió a sentirse a salvo, en casa.

-Mamá…

Su madre empezó a avanzar hacia él, y Eren fue a su encuentro, pero había algo en su mente que le decía que algo no andaba bien. Y según se acercaba, mejor veía a su madre, y vio la sangre que la cubría. Con horror, vio cómo la cabeza empezaba a desprendérsele del cuerpo, todavía avanzando hacia él.

Con un grito ahogado, Eren se dio la vuelta y echó a correr en dirección contraria.

Porque claro, su madre estaba muerta. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Entonces se obligó a detenerse otra vez al ver a Mikasa y Armin. Los miró con confusión.

-¿Mikasa? ¿Armin? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-miró a su alrededor, pero no podía ver más allá de la bruma-¿Y vuestro escuadrón? Y… ¿No se supone que estáis en un flanco de la formación distinto al mío…?

El pecho de Armin se hinchó, y explotó de dentro a fuera, esparciendo sus vísceras frente a Eren, mientras lo que quedaba del cuerpo de su amigo se desplomaba en el suelo.

-Ah, ah…-Eren notaba algo atascado en su garganta; no podía hablar, no podía gritar. Tan solo no quería ver.

Pero era incapaz de despegar la vista de la carne de Armin, ensangrentada y caliente, desparramada delante de él.

Notó algo en el hombro, y vio que era Mikasa. Eren pensó que iba a consolarle, pero su mano se deslizó de su hombro, y su cuerpo sin fuerzas cayó. Eren la cogió y vio que estaba rígida, fría. Acercó su rostro al suyo, y no notó respiración alguna. Estaba muerta.

Con espanto, por pura inercia, la soltó y se desplomó en el suelo, manchándose con la sangre y las entrañas de Armin.

Eren tenía arcadas. No podía respirar. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Por favor, diosas, aquello no podía estar pasando.

-Eren-le llamaron entonces.

Eren se giró y vio a Levi, y una oleada de alivio le inundó, al igual que las lágrimas que ya habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas.

-Levi… Levi, Levi…

Al llegar a su altura, le abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose incapaz de procesar todo lo que estaba experimentando, como si su mente no fuera capaz de seguirle el ritmo a sus sentidos; lo que veía, lo que oía, lo que olía… Se estaba volviendo loco. Y dolía, dolía tanto…

Levi le devolvió el abrazo, y Eren notó algo caliente en su pecho. Confuso, se apartó de él, se enjugó las lágrimas de mala manera para poder ver algo, y vio que lo que había notado era sangre caliente mojando su ropa, y que esta nacía del pecho de Levi.

-No. No, por favor…-balbució.

Se sentía sin fuerzas, y no podía hacer nada mientras veía cómo la sangre manaba a borbotones del cuerpo de Levi, y le impregnaba.

Eren empezó a hiperventilar, si es que no había empezado a hacerlo antes.

Cubierto de su sangre…como con su madre.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Su madre. Carla. Había visto a su madre. Sí, pero su madre ya estaba muerta…

-Ah…-se llevó las manos a la cabeza, notando punzadas en ella, incapaz de pensar con claridad, alejándose de Levi.

Sí, había visto a su madre muerta. Y eso no podía ser. No era verdad. Era mentira. Todo era mentira. Sí, tenía que ser eso, ¿verdad?

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué veía aquello? ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estaba…?

La cabeza le atormentaba, los olores y sonidos le confundían y sentía que se hundía entre la bruma que rodeaba tanto su mente como su cuerpo.

" _Piensa, Eren. ¡Piensa!"_

Se mordió fuertemente la mano. Notó el dolor recorrerle el cuerpo y la sangre, sangre de verdad, embadurnando su lengua. Entonces Eren fue capaz de situarse, notando la mente más clara.

Estaba de expedición. Estaban en mitad de una batalla contra un demonio. Sí, y ese demonio… Les estaba haciendo ver cosas. Era eso, ¿verdad?

-Joder-dijo, mientras volvía a morderse las manos y sacar nuevamente las armas.-Tengo que encontrar a los demás y salir de aquí, antes de que…

Tropezó y cayó al suelo, y sintió la sangre abandonar su cuerpo al ver a Marco, a quien le faltaba la mitad del cuerpo. Y ahora podía verlo, ver que aquello era un cadáver de verdad, y no una jodida alucinación, por mucho que ahora deseara que así fuera, que su buen amigo Marco no estuviera realmente muerto.

Y una vez más, ahí estaba él, sintiéndose como un estúpido mocoso en medio de Shiganshina, viendo la muerte y destrucción a su alrededor, sin que hubiera nada que él pudiera hacer.

" _No. No es verdad"_ , ahora era soldado. Era más fuerte. Podía protegerlos. _"Muévete. Maldita sea, Eren, ¡muévete de una puta vez!"_

Se incorporó y echó a correr, escuchando los gañidos del demonio, aún fuera de su campo de visión debido a la bruma.

Contuvo una nueva arcada al encontrarse a Thomas desmembrado, al cual el demonio había podido comer mejor que a Marco.

" _No lo pienses. Sigue adelante"_

Y Eren sintió puro alivio al ver a Hannah y Franz, ambos con las armas desenvainadas, dispuestos a luchar. Quizá si conseguían despistar al demonio, él podría intentar atacarle desde un lateral…

-Chicos-les llamó, mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo-Tenemos que reagruparnos para…-las palabras murieron en sus labios al ver cómo aquellos dos tortolitos, los cuales se habían demostrado siempre profunda devoción, alzaban las armas contra el otro, para finalmente matarse mutuamente.

Los pasos de Eren se detuvieron al llegar a pisar su sangre, y los ojos abiertos y desenfocados de sus dos amigos le devolvían la mirada.

El demonio los estaba destrozando, por dentro y por fuera. No solo los confundía para poder comérselos, sino que incluso hacía que se autodestruyeran.

Un profundo odio y asco afloró en Eren, mientras se mordía las manos.

Tenía que encontrar a Mina, y salir de aquel puto infierno.

Y gracias a las Diosas, la encontró agazapada tras unos arbustos, claramente alterada, pero sana y salva.

Eren se apresuró a refugiarse con ella, ya que por fin vislumbró al demonio, y no se encontraba muy lejos de donde se hallaban, y a juzgar por su trayectoria, parecía dirigirse a donde estaban Hannah y Franz, para comérselos.

-Mina. Mina, escucha…

Pero ella no parecía escucharle en absoluto. Tenía la respiración acelerada y se tiraba de los pelos.

-Joder, Mina, tranquilízate-le dijo Eren, mientras hacía que se soltara los pelos, aunque él también estaba de todo menos tranquilo-Ey, mírame.

La zarandeó y la obligó a mirarle.

Un poco confundida al principio, por fin le reconoció.

-¿Eren…?

-Sí, soy yo. Escucha, creo… Creo que esa cosa nos está volviendo locos, haciéndonos ver cosas. Pero… No son reales-Eren tragó saliva porque, aun a pesar de todo, no estaba realmente seguro. ¿Y si las muertes de Mikasa y Armin habían sido igual de reales que las de Hannah y Franz? Y no podía ni siquiera pensar en Levi.

Se obligó a inspirar hondo, aunque fue una mala idea. Olía a humo y sangre, y por un instante, le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo a su padre. Sacudió la cabeza y se mordió la mano.

Sacó la cabeza por encima de los arbustos para luego volver a agacharse.

-Ahora nos da la espalda. Es nuestra oportunidad, Mina. Podemos… podemos huir, o incluso intentar acabar con él-asintió con la cabeza-Sí, venga, vamos a matar a ese cabrón.

Mina no dijo nada, pero se levantó con él y le siguió.

Se escondieron tras un árbol no mucho más allá, Eren con los ojos fijos en el demonio, mordiéndose las manos de vez en cuando, temiendo que volvieran más muertes a sus ojos.

Pero entonces escuchó un sollozo a su espalda.

Se giró y, con horror, comprobó cómo Mina había cogido una de las cuchillas del equipo, sin siquiera engancharla en la pistola, cogiéndola con las manos desnudas, cortándose la piel, y dirigiéndola a su cuello.

-¡Mina!

Eren reaccionó y la agarró del brazo, intentando impedírselo.

Pero, una vez más, fue demasiado tarde.

Mina se cortó el cuello, y cayó al suelo, boqueando mientras la sangre fluía del corte.

-Joder. Joder, joder, joder…

Eren se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, mientras hacía presión con ambas manos sobre el cuello de su amiga para detener la hemorragia, en vano, las lágrimas impidiéndole ver su rostro. Pero podía oírla. Se estaba asfixiando, se estaba desangrando, se estaba muriendo.

Eren notaba la sangre, espesa y caliente, mojar sus manos, y por un momento, Eren temió vomitar sobre Mina debido al nauseabundo olor.

Se quitó la capa verde, y se la colocó en la herida, y volvió a hacer presión, pero al igual que con las manos, resultó insuficiente, y Eren vio cómo la vida se escapaba del cuerpo de Mina en igual medida que la sangre.

En aquel momento, Eren pensó que, real o no, había visto demasiadas muertes en tan poco espacio de tiempo. Llevaba a sus compañeros pegados en el uniforme, en la piel, en el pelo, en la suela de las botas, allí donde su sangre le había alcanzado, y Eren sentía cómo su cuerpo pesaba, cómo su mente se quedaba en blanco y cómo su corazón gritaba a pleno pulmón.

El pánico luchaba contra la rabia, y por unos instantes, ganó una rabia ciega, esa que le impulsó a ponerse de pie, agarrar sus armas con fuerza, y marchar contra el demonio.

Solo quería volverlo sufrir, sufrir del mismo modo que él estaba sufriendo.

Y una vez acabó con él, sobrevino el pánico, el dolor, y finalmente, una profunda tristeza y desolación, que lo derrotó por completo.

*.*.*

Eren despertó con un ligero olor a madera quemada, y cuando giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, vio que ya era de noche.

Por un momento se muestra confuso al verse en su habitación, pero el dolor en sus manos le trae devuelta a la realidad. Recuerda la pesadilla, que era un recuerdo de aquella expedición, tras la cual, al volver al cuartel, recuerda haberse bañado para limpiarse las heridas que luego le curó Hanji, a quien le tuvo que contar lo sucedido para hacer un informe al respecto.

Eren gruñó y se obligó a levantarse de la cama. Sin embargo, no se movió de ahí.

Permaneció sentado en la cama, temiendo poner un pie fuera de ella, como si lo único real a su alrededor fuera la cama, al estar en contacto con él.

No supo discernir cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero llegado un momento, alguien llamó a la puerta, y se obligó a calzarse y salir de entre las sábanas.

Al ir a agarrar el pomo de la puerta, vio sus manos vendadas, y un pequeño ramalazo de dolor, diferente al dolor físico, lo atacó.

Sabía que no podía seguir así. Era como lo que ocurrió en Shiganshina. No podía…simplemente cerrarse en sí mismo. Levi le hizo ver que no podía sacar nada bueno de ello. Por lo que Eren se dijo que lo superaría, poco a poco, con el apoyo que ahora sí tenía.

Abrió la puerta, y le saludó la cara angustiada de Mikasa.

-Eren… ¿Cómo estás?

Eren se encogió de hombros, pero no respondió.

Mikasa le miró de reojo las manos vendadas, sin decir nada al respecto.

-Mm… Venía a… a decirte que van a empezar a quemar los cuerpos. ¿Quieres venir?

A Eren se le revolvió el estómago.

-No… No creo que pueda. L-lo siento.

Mikasa sacudió la cabeza.

-No pasa nada. Se lo diré a los demás. Nadie te achacará nada-Eren bajó la cabeza-No es culpa tuya, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Eren no dijo nada, y Mikasa no quiso seguir presionando.

-Nos vemos luego. Descansa, ¿vale?

Eren cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Miró la ventana, al otro lado de la habitación.

Con paso reticente, despegó la espalda de la madera y se encaminó a la ventana. Se sentó en la repisa interna y miró al exterior, donde crepitaba la gran hoguera no muy lejos de allí.

Por una parte no quería mirar, pero por otra sí. Quizá lo único que no quería era que nadie le viera a él.

Los cuerpos quemados habían estado cubiertos, por lo que no podía saber quién de ellos era su escuadrón, mucho menos desde esa distancia, pero veía llorar a todos por igual, controlándose de mejor o peor manera. Y cuando vio a Jean desplomarse en el suelo, supo que aquel debía ser Marco.

Una última imagen de su amigo explotó en su mente, haciendo que volviera a sentir náuseas, y Eren estaba casi seguro de que habría vuelto a vomitar de no ser porque tenía el estómago vacío. Tragó saliva y notó el sabor a bilis.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal, frío al tacto, y cerró los ojos.

" _-No es culpa tuya, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"_

Ahogó un sollozo.

*.*.*

A la hora de la cena, se obligó a ir al comedor, aunque lo único que quería hacer era permanecer encerrado en su habitación, aun cuando las pesadillas le atormentaban hasta con los ojos abiertos. Se obligó a ello, aunque solo fuera por suavizar el gesto de preocupación en el rostro de Mikasa.

Al sentarse a la mesa, fue hasta casi reconfortante ver el horrible aspecto de sus amigos. Tenían los ojos rojos del llanto, como seguramente estaba el suyo propio. Porque el dolor era compartido.

Echó un vistazo a la mesa contigua, vacía, donde deberían estar Mina y los demás.

Se metió una primera cucharada en la boca, y al sentir el sabor explotar en su boca, quiso volver a ponerse a llorar, sin saber por qué. Quizá porque ya nunca compartirían la comida, ni nada en absoluto.

Comieron en silencio, y si a alguno aún se le escapó alguna lágrima rebelde, nadie dijo nada al respecto.

Todos habían perdido algo aquel día.

*.*.*

-Capitán-le llamó una vez acabada la cena, interceptándole en uno de los pasillos, habiéndose asegurado de que no estaba acompañado.

Levi se detuvo y le miró. Tenía un aspecto horrible, pero a Levi no podía importarle lo más mínimo, no cuando podía ver a Eren caminar sobre su propio pie, vivo, cuando, una vez más, le había creído casi muerto.

Se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Eren odiaba que se lo preguntaran, porque su primer impulso era mentir o no contestar; prefirió optar por la segunda opción, nuevamente.

-¿Puedo…puedo pedirte un favor?-preguntó, apenas con un hilo de voz; Levi odiaba verle así de vulnerable, porque no quería que se repitiera aquellos meses tras la caída de Shiganshina, en que Eren apenas parecía estar vivo. Eren había crecido desde entonces, sin embargo, y confiaba en que no fuera igual.

-Por supuesto-dijo sin tapujos.

-Mm… ¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? Solo… Solo para dormir…-Eren apretó las manos a sus costados, y sintió algo de dolor-Es que…no creo ser capaz de dormir si me quedo solo…

Sonaba como un niño asustado en mitad de la noche por una estúpida pesadilla. Pero Eren se sentía fatal, y había aprendido que, a pesar de volverse más fuerte, hay ciertos momentos en que uno tiene que buscar y apoyarse en los demás. Y en aquellos momentos, necesitaba a Levi como si de respirar se tratara. Necesitaba un abrazo y que le dijeran que no pasaba nada, que todo iría bien, aunque fuera mentira.

Levi cogió una de sus manos vendadas y depositó un beso en ella.

-No tienes que pedírmelo.

Por lo que, tiempo después, Eren se presentó en la habitación de Levi.

Eren por un momento esperó encontrarle sentado a su escritorio con informes, Pero Levi ya le esperaba sentado en la cama, leyendo un libro, el cual dejó en la mesilla de noche en cuanto él entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Eren, aún desde la puerta, ciertamente incómodo, tuvo que hacer una pregunta que llevaba toda la tarde atormentándole.

-¿Por eso no me dijiste nada cuando te dije que iba a ser líder de escuadrón?-soltó, así sin más-¿Porque sabías que no era solo la responsabilidad que eso conllevaba, sino la culpa que te consume si algo le pasa a algún miembro del escuadrón?

Porque Eren sentía que se ahogaba en la culpa, en la sangre de sus compañeros. Él había sido el líder de escuadrón, él debía haber evitado todo aquello, pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo estaba vivo él cuando los demás habían muerto…?

-Ugh…

Notó cómo los ojos volvían a humedecérsele y se los frotó con fuerzas; mañana tendría que cambiarse los vendajes, de todas formas, y por una parte, no le importaba sentir dolor físico, como si con aquello pudiera eximirse un poco.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Levi ya estaba delante de él, apartándole las manos de la cara. Eren se sorbió la nariz y le miró. Debía resultar patético, pero no era la primera vez que Levi le veía así. Aun así, no quería mostrarse de aquella manera frente a él, pero no podía evitarlo, porque lo único que buscaba era consuelo.

Eren enterró el rostro en su pecho, como horas atrás.

-¿Siempre es así?-le preguntó, voz algo amortiguaba-¿Siempre es…tan doloroso?

Levi suspiró y le acarició la cabeza.

-Siempre. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, logras mantenerlo más o menos a raya. Es cuestión de práctica.

-…Es horrible.

-Lo sé.

Se separó de él, le retiró el flequillo y le besó la frente.

-Los muertos no volverán, pero tampoco puedes hacer que impidan que avances. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

Levi deshizo el abrazo y condujo a Eren a la cama, y se tumbó a su lado.

-Duerme. Lo necesitas.

-Mm…

-Vamos, cierra los ojos.

-Sí…

Cuando Eren cerró los ojos, Levi le observó. Le observó mientras su respiración se regulaba hasta tal punto que supo que se había quedado dormido. Por mucho que le atormentara lo que había en aquella expedición, el cansancio físico y mental era fuerte, y Eren estaba ciertamente exhausto.

Levi le agarró de una de las manos, y siguió mirándole, porque sabía que, estuviera Eren o no en su habitación, él no habría dormido nada aquella noche, preocupado por él. NO sería la primera noche que pasaba sin dormir. Pero al menos así, podía velar por él.

Así, cuando Eren se agitaba por culpa de alguna pesadilla en mitad de la noche, Levi le apretaba ligeramente la mano. El rostro de Eren se relajaba un poco, y volvía a dormir algo más tranquilo.

Sería una noche larga, pero no infinita.

Y así, mientras le observaba dormir, Levi se preguntó qué habría hecho él si Eren llegaba a morir aquel día.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Bien, tal y como ya comenté, vuelve el drama y la sangre! Aunque creo que el propio título del capi ya dejaba eso claro XD Todo era demasiado bonito, ¿verdad? Pero, sin un poco de acción, no hay historia :P_

 _Me encantan los paralelismos, aunque creo que a estas alturas eso es algo evidente jajajaja Así que ya saben que, a partir de aquí, no va a ser un camino de rosas, precisamente… Veremos qué pasa! Ya que aún hay cositas que contar… *chan, chan*_

 _Así que si quieren saber cómo sigue, ya saben, alimenten el fic con sus dulces reviews! ;)_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :)_

 _Bye~!^^_


	24. Parte II: Capítulo XI

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

 _Siento mucho la tardanza! Pero la verdad es que las últimas semanas han sido un caos (y me da que voy a seguir igual de liada durante un tiempo -.-), y apenas he sacado tiempo libre para nada, y no me he podido poner con este capi hasta ahora. Y he de decir que casi lo he escrito en tiempo record jajajaja XD_

 _Así que, muchas gracias por la paciencia! Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena, porque aquí traigo, una vez más, un capi que me ha salido más largo de lo que esperaba jajaja_

 _Disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo XI: Las súplicas de un moribundo y un atormentado.**_

Al despertar, Eren fue consciente de lo exhausto que se sentía. Como si apenas hubiera dormido. Aun así, intentando recapitular la noche pasada, había dormido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Y fue al abrir los ojos que supo la razón de ello, a pesar de las pesadillas, la culpa y un dolor que casi parecía físico.

Había una mano entrelazada con la suya. Cálida, conocida, tranquilizadora.

Alzó la vista y vio al dueño de esa mano, que le miraba con algo de preocupación.

-Mm…-cerró los ojos un instante, para luego abrirlos y fijarlos en la ventana. Estaba aún oscuro fuera, pero podían vislumbrarse albores de la mañana. Pronto amanecería-Lo siento-dijo-¿Te he despertado?

Levi negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo, soltando su mano, incorporándose hasta una posición sentada.

Eren sintió la mano fría ante la pérdida de contacto.

-Mejor. Creo-apretó los labios-Supongo que…llevará tiempo.

Eren se estiró y se obligó a sentarse también. Se fijó en Levi. También parecía cansado, más de lo normal.

Eren frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿No te he dejado dormir?

Levi no le diría que había permanecido toda la noche desierto para velar su sueño. Eso solo preocuparía más a Eren.

-Estoy bien-le dijo, con un suspiro, mientras se incorporaba de la cama. Había que empezar a prepararse para un nuevo día.

Eren estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero sabía que eso, en el fondo, no le gustaría a Levi. Se miró la mano que estaba casi seguro que Levi había estado sosteniendo durante toda la noche, y en su lugar, dijo:

-Gracias.

Levi le devolvió la mirada. Realmente parecía mejor que ayer, aunque aún podía ver sus hombros hundidos, sus ojos empañados por la tristeza, pero así era la vida que los soldados, ellos, llevaban. La pérdida de compañeros era algo que muchas veces no se podía evitar, y difícil era de superar, pero con el tiempo, después de ver cosas igual o más cruentas, terminabas por aceptarlo, para así poder seguir adelante. Si no, no serías capaz de volver a levantar la cabeza.

Le revolvió el pelo a Eren, y éste se dejó acariciar.

-No tienes que dármelas, Eren.

" _Haría cualquier cosa por ti"_

*.*.*

-Los reclutas tienen el día de hoy libre.

Aquellas palabras, si hubieran sido pronunciadas tan solo un día antes, habrían sido mucho más bienvenidas por Eren. Habrían significado pasar un día relajándose con sus amigos en Trost, o pasar ratos a solas con Levi. Sin embargo, aquel día, al escucharlas, solo sintió cómo su estómago se hundía y una sensación nauseabunda se apoderaba de él, amenazando con hacerle vomitar el desayuno.

Ir a Trost. Con sus amigos. Con todos ellos.

Cerró los ojos.

" _-Iré con todos vosotros el próximo día libre, ¿vale?"_

Nunca podrá cumplir aquellas palabras, y eso solo le hacía sentirse peor.

-Eren.

Volvió al presente, y vio el rostro preocupado de Mikasa.

-Vamos-le dijo-A Trost. Para despejarnos.

Eren quiso protestar. Lo único que quería hacer era volver a su cama y enrollarse con las sábanas, y con un poco de suerte, desaparecer de allí.

Entonces Armin apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Nos vendrá bien a todos.

La mirada de Eren se desvió, y de reojo vio a Levi, que le miraba, y casi con una muda confirmación, él también le decía que fuera.

Eren contuvo un gruñido.

-Está bien. Vamos.

Eren sabía que tenía que superarlo. Que los cuerpos devorados y quemados ya no volverían, y que sin embargo, él debía seguir adelante si no quería acabar devorado o quemado.

Aún no lo había perdido todo. Protegería lo que pudiera con sus propias manos, aun si estas, ya sin vendajes, eran incapaces de abarcar todo cuanto quisiera.

*.*.*

-Debido a la pérdida de tu escuadrón, serás reasignado a otro.

A Eren no le sorprendió, y menos que el escuadrón en el que le incluyeron fuera el del resto de sus amigos. Ahora, era el único escuadrón de reclutas.

Por una parte, se alegraba. No solo por estar rodeado de ellos, sino por tenerlos a su vista y alcance, en caso de que algo pasara. Pero, era más que eso. Quisiera admitirlo o no, no ser ahora líder de escuadrón suponía un alivio enorme, aun cuando le preocupaba que Armin tuviera ese título. No quería que él tuviera que pasar lo mismo que Eren. Demasiada responsabilidad, demasiada culpa.

Mikasa parecía la más agradecida de aquella situación.

-No te preocupes-le dijo a Eren-Te protegeré.

Eren sacudió la cabeza.

-No tienes que protegerme.

" _Yo te protegeré a ti"_ , fue lo que quiso decirla. Sin embargo, se vio incapaz de ello.

-Solo… No mueras, ¿de acuerdo?-terminó por decir.

Mikasa agarró una de sus manos.

-Tú tampoco.

Eren tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que tenían ese tipo de conversación, pero aun así, tras lo ocurrido con su anterior escuadrón, Eren tenía la necesidad de volver a decirlo. De recordarlo. No quería perder a nadie más. ¿Es que era mucho pedir?

En el mundo en que vivían, quizás lo fuera.

Por eso, cuando llegó la siguiente expedición, Eren volvía a ser un manojo de nervios.

Se dijo que estaba siendo estúpido. Él era uno de los mejores reclutas. Sabía luchar y defenderse, y también habían estado entrenando formaciones en equipo, más cuando a él le incluyeron en el nuevo escuadrón, para reforzar el trabajo entre ellos, para evitar que volviera a pasar algo así. Y sin embargo, la duda y el remordimiento de que algo podía volver a pasar frente a sus ojos, sin que pudiera hacer nada, opacaba todo lo demás.

Por un breve instante, tuvo la insensata necesidad de correr hasta los brazos de Levi, que éste le abrazara, le acunara, y le dijera que no pasaba nada, que todo iría bien. Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, como también sabía que Levi, ni nadie, podía prometer tal cosa.

Por lo que se obligó a inspirar hondo, y centrarse. Agarró con fuerza las riendas de su caballo, ocupando su nueva posición en la formación, destinada a un flanco distinto al que había estado hasta ahora, y esperó órdenes. Porque era un soldado, y tenía que luchar, y matar demonios.

Una vez a campo abierto, la adrenalina ya palpitaba en sus oídos, y eso sin siquiera haber demonios a la vista. Se obligó a calmarse, a mantener la mente despejada, ojos bien abiertos, y atento a cualquier sonido, señal, que indicara que el enemigo se acercaba.

Cuando los primeros demonios aparecieron, y a pesar de que Eren ya lo había presenciado en mayor o menor medida en los entrenamiento, observó con orgullo cómo Armin era capaz de dirigirlos sin ningún tipo de duda, y ejecutar la acción de la mejor manera posible, así como comprobó lo bien que trabajan en equipo sus amigos, porque era la primera vez que los veía luchar contra demonios, fuera de los entrenamientos. Y una vez más, se maravilló de la forma en que se movía y atacaba Mikasa. Era una belleza letal, fulminante. Y Eren se sintió agradecido de poder ayudar a despachar a un par de demonios sin que hubiera ningún tipo de problema.

Eren casi estuvo por soltar una pequeña carcajada histérica cuando volvieron al cuartel. Tantos nervios y tanto miedo, y todo había bien. Bien, dentro de lo que aquello era. Por supuesto que había habido bajas, puede que algunas menos de las habituales, pero siempre había alguien a quien quemar.

Pero su escuadrón estaba bien. Levi estaba bien. Él estaba bien.

Quizás, con el tiempo, todo mejoraría.

¿Verdad?

*.*.*

Aun así, las pesadillas todavía le atormentaban. Supuso que era normal, pero eso no quitaba que siguieran siendo horrorosas.

Las primeras noches, las pasó en la cama de Levi, sintiendo su cálida compañía acunándole durante las horas más oscuras. Después, se dijo que no podía estar siempre dependiendo de Levi, por mucho que él quisiera, o por mucho que a Levi no le importara. Tenía que valerse por sí mismo. Y, gracias a las Diosas, con el paso de los días, las pesadillas dejaron de ser tan frecuentes. Lo malo es que a veces se alternaban. Ver morir a su escuadrón. Ver morir a Mikasa, Armin, Levi. A veces, volvía a soñar con sus padres, especialmente con su madre, ya que la vio morir, impotente.

En la oscuridad no solo moraban demonios, sino también sus peores miedos.

Sin embargo, daba gracias cada día de tener a todas aquellas personas a su alrededor, que le ayudaban a poner un pie delante del otro.

Y la rutina termina por hacerte apartar las cosas a un lado, por el momento, para centrarte en el presente.

Por eso, en la próxima expedición, se dijo que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano. En la anterior, a fin de cuentas, no habían aparecido muchos demonios, lo cual quizá pudiera resultar algo extraño dadas las hordas a las que solían enfrentarse. Quizás por eso no le extrañó que, no mucho después, volviera a ver un aviso de demonios, y que rápidamente se organizara una nueva expedición.

-Vamos, Eren-le dijo Jean-Tenemos que formarnos.

-¡Voy!

Se sentía con más confianza ahora. Tras sucesivos entrenamientos con su nuevo escuadrón, ya que eran capaces de sincronizarse de mejor manera, dada la inclusión de un nuevo miembro, que al principio no hacía sino descabalar las formaciones que ya tenían ensayadas. Y ya habían luchado juntos contra demonios de verdad en una ocasión.

Y aquella vez no iba a ser diferente.

Por eso, cuando avistaron demonios entrando en su radio de acción en la formación, Eren sintió esa satisfacción que hacía tiempo que no sentía al cortar carne pútrida y hacer borbotear sangre negra.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Eren aterrizó en el suelo, junto al resto de sus compañeros, mientras escuchaba gemir por última vez a los demonios, que se empezaban a deshacer en volutas de vapor, dejando tras de sí charcos negros de alquitrán.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-cuestionó Armin, asegurándose de que su equipo siguiera en condiciones.

-Sí-respondió Connie, por todos.

-¿Algún demonio más por aquí cerca? ¿Sasha?

Sasha, que al parecer se había criado en un pueblo en mitad del bosque, no solo tenía siempre un hambre voraz, sino que también tenía un sentido del oído muy desarrollado, y era capaz también de ver si había algún tipo de rastro en el ambiente que pudiera ser indicativo del paso de demonios.

Sasha negó con la cabeza.

-No escucho nada, ni tampoco noto vibrar el suelo-respondió-No quiere decir que no haya ninguno, porque podría haber alguno escondido entre las sombras de alguna de estas arboledas, pero… Supongo que ya habrían salido a nuestro encuentro de haberlos.

-Bien. Estad alerta-dijo Armin-Vamos al punto de encuentro.

Volvieron a subirse a sus caballos y reanudar la marcha.

La primera en notarlo fue Sasha, tras unos cuantos kilómetros cabalgando. Un nuevo demonio salió a su paso, pero como siempre, ellos ya estaban preparados, y se deshicieron de él sin problemas.

-Bien visto, Sasha.

La verdad es que, por poco que fuera, este tipo de cosas le daba más seguridad a uno, y Eren podía decir que, estando todos juntos, no habría problemas.

-Casi hemos llegado al punto de encuentro. Sigamos.

Reunieron una vez más a sus caballos para continuar el camino, no queriendo demorarse demasiado, ya que eso implicaría romper la formación, y podrían verse abocados a más peligro.

Sin embargo, algo siempre tenía que salir mal, ¿no es así?

Aún estaban llamando y reuniendo a sus caballos, que como habían sido entrenados, cuando sus jinetes abandonaban sus lomos, se retiraban de la batalla, para luego ser llamados por sus dueños, a no ser que salieran huyendo, espantados, que no sería la primera vez que pasaba, aunque no era muy frecuente.

En aquella ocasión, fueron los relinchos de los caballos, agitados, el primer aviso de que algo no iba bien.

El primero en reaccionar, o quizás simplemente porque fue el primero que lo vio, fue Jean, que alzó la voz, con alarma.

-¡Cuidado!

Eren giró sobre sus talones, para ver cómo un demonio carroñero se deslizaba a gran velocidad en su dirección. No era muy grande, Eren incluso se atrevería a decir que era pequeño. Y sin embargo, se movía muy rápido, y de manera demasiado errática, incluso para ese tipo de demonio inferior. ¿O acaso era un tipo distinto al que habían visto hasta ahora?

Este tipo de demonios solía ir a por los miembros. Brazos y piernas, para inutilizarte, y luego comer lo que pudiera.

Eren era el más cercano a él, y desde luego el demonio parecía tener intenciones de embestirle a él.

Pero era muy rápido. Y la alerta de Jean quizás llegó algo tarde. Eren se movió lo más rápido que pudo, pero ante el repentino movimiento, trastabilló ligeramente, y se ganó un buen mordisco en su brazo izquierdo. Aulló de dolor por un instante, para luego, con el arma de la mano derecha, atravesar el cráneo del monstruo, si es que tenía. Una lluvia negra le manchó la cara y el torso, pero con unos últimos estertores, el demonio cayó al suelo, muerto, deshaciéndose.

Eren se restregó la cara, intentando limpiarse para ver, y escupió al suelo.

-¡Eren!-Mikasa ya estaba a su lado-¿Estás bien?-inquirió, asustada, mientras veía el antebrazo izquierdo de Eren teñirse de rojo debido a su sangre.

-Mm… Sí. Solo me ha pillado un poco por sorpresa-Eren se maldijo por ser tan descuidado; estaba seguro de que Levi se enfadaría cuando le viera la herida-Pero, tranquila, estoy bien-se miró el brazo y se lo tocó. Notaba una ligera punzada de dolor, pero nada más-No era muy grande, y su mandíbula tampoco, y no le he dado tiempo a que tirara para intentar arrancarme el brazo, así que… Solo es un pequeño mordisco.

-Pero…-Mikasa aún lucía preocupada.

Eren le colocó la bufanda, no como si realmente hiciera falta, sino más bien como un gesto para tranquilizarla.

-Vamos, estoy bien. No es nada. ¿Lo ves? Ya parece que ni siquiera sangre. En cuanto volvamos, iré a que me lo vean en la enfermería del cuartel, ¿de acuerdo? Además-esbozó una sonrisa triste-No es la primera vez que me muerde un demonio.

Y era cierto. Una gran cicatriz en una de sus piernas se lo recordaba cada vez que la miraba. A veces, incluso parecía seguir doliendo, remanentes de algo que una vez fue.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-intervino Armin; Eren asintió-Bien, entonces, tenemos que seguir-se mostraba nervioso-El sol está cayendo, y tenemos que ir al punto de encuentro.

-Claro. Vamos.

Eren obvió el dolor de su brazo, volvieron a reunir rápidamente a sus caballos, esta vez más alertas a su alrededor por si volvía a aparecer un demonio de ese tipo, y se marcharon de allí, rápidamente.

*.*.*

No tardaron en llegar al punto de encuentro.

Se apearon de sus caballos, y Armin, junto con Jean, fueron a informar de cómo les había ido a los superiores que ya se hallaban allí.

Eren vio que Levi también estaba. Quiso acercarse a preguntarle qué tal le había ido a él y a su escuadrón. Se preguntó si sería apropiado, mientras se encaminaba hacia él. Tampoco es como si fuera a ir y besarle delante de todo el mundo, pero…

Entonces lo notó. Súbito. Sin previo aviso. Un fuerte dolor en su cabeza. Su cuerpo como si no pesara nada y pesara una tonelada, al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como si no tuviera huesos, porque era incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

El mundo se combó a su alrededor, y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Y no fue consciente de nada más, solo de su cuerpo, y cómo éste parecía estar retorciéndose por dentro.

-¡Eren!-exclamó Mikasa.

Esa fue la primera señal de alerta para Levi, que desvió la mirada de sus compañeros de escuadrón, para ver cómo Eren yacía en el suelo.

Antes siquiera de pensarlo, ya estaba caminando en su dirección, a paso apresurado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-inquirió nada más llegar a su lado.

Mikasa estaba acuclillada a su lado, con los ojos humedecidos.

Era la primera vez que Levi la veía así. Así de vulnerable. Por norma general, Mikasa Ackerman era con diferencia la más madura y tranquila de los reclutas, siendo también la mejor. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Eren… Pero Levi la entendía. Porque Eren, a quien consideraban importante, yacía en el suelo, de espaldas, con la vista en el cielo, pero desenfocada, su cuerpo temblando íntegramente, casi como si tuviera frío, sufriendo pequeños espasmos. Y no respondía ni al tacto de Mikasa, ni a sus palabras.

-N-no…No lo sé-respondió Mikasa en un hilo de voz-Simplemente… De pronto, se ha derrumbado…

Levi inspiró hondo, y agradeció que en aquel momento se acercara Hanji, seguida de Armin Arlert.

Los demás, especialmente los otros reclutas, observaban un poco en la distancia, no queriendo agobiar más, cuando parecía que al propio Eren le faltaba la respiración, siendo ésta complemente errática.

Hanji se detuvo al lado de Eren, y se agachó, rostro serio, observándolo.

-Que alguien me traiga un botiquín de primeros auxilios. ¡Ahora!-dijo, a nadie en particular, pero Jean no tardó en ir corriendo al carro de suministros, para dárselo-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó, al igual que Levi había hecho antes-¿Habéis tenido algún problema?-le preguntó a Armin, líder de escuadrón.

Armin estaba pálido, viendo cómo su mejor amigo se retorcía levemente.

-N-no… Solo…-entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo-Justo… Justo antes de llegar al punto de encuentro, un demonio nos pilló por sorpresa. Eren lo mató fácilmente, pero… Le mordió-apretó los labios-Pero… No es la primera vez que Eren, o alguno de nosotros, sufre una mordedura de demonio. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

-¿Dónde?-inquirió Hanji.

-El brazo izquierdo.

Los ojos de tanto Armin como Hanji, Levi y Mikasa fueron a parar al brazo izquierdo de Eren. Chaqueta ligeramente rasgada, y algo de sangre seca, roja, claramente suya.

Hanji sacó un pequeño cuchillo de su chaqueta y cortó la tela, dejando a la vista el antebrazo de Eren. Levi tragó saliva.

La mordedura era claramente visible, y allí donde los dientes habían penetrado, la carne se mostraba de un color nauseabundamente morado, casi negro, y Levi lo supo. Lo supo antes de que Hanji lo dijera en voz alta.

-Veneno de demonio-dijo Hanji-Le ha infectado a través de la mordedura…-alzó la cabeza de golpe, mirando con intensidad a Armin-¿Cuándo le han mordido?-quiso saber, apremiante.

-P-pues…-Armin recapituló-No hace más de cinco minutos… Diez como mucho…

Mikasa asintió débilmente con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

Levi miró a Hanji. Casi podía ver los engranajes de su cabeza girar, con esa mirada pensativa.

Levi se tomó un momento, y se obligó a reaccionar.

" _Respira, respira… Cálmate, cálmate…"_

Dio un paso al frente, y se arrodilló al lado de Eren, al igual que los otros tres que le rodeaban, y obligó a su boca a formular las siguientes palabras.

-¿Hay que amputarle el brazo?

La alarma saltó en el rostro de los amigos de la infancia de Eren. Un grito mudo en su expresión, que Levi se obligaba a sí mismo a no mostrar. Tenía que mostrarse tranquilo, en control, aun cuando su cabeza gritaba a pleno pulmón que Eren se estaba muriendo.

Hanji seguía observando la herida, tocándola con cuidado. Eren seguía temblando, casi como si no fuera consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera de aquel tacto sobre su piel.

-…A juzgar por el tiempo que ha pasado desde la mordida, y el aspecto del propio Eren, gran parte del veneno debe haber pasado ya a su torrente circulatorio-Hanji sacudió la cabeza-Por lo que el veneno ya se está extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, por lo que de poco serviría amputarle el brazo ahora.

A Levi le pitaban los oídos, y tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por seguir centrado en las palabras de Hanji, evitando mirar el rostro macilento de Eren.

Gracias a las Diosas, Hanji era la que más tranquila se mostraba, analizando la situación, quizá porque era doctora, y no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación así.

-Lo único que podemos hacer ahora, es intentar sacar toda la sangre de demonio venenosa que está contaminando la sangre de Eren, para que no vaya a más. Si es que sirve de algo…-lo último lo dijo apenas en un susurro-Mikasa, Armin. Sujetadle las piernas. Levi, inmovilízale.

Rápidamente, Mikasa y Armin agarraron con fuerza cada uno una pierna de Eren.

Levi, por su parte, nuevamente tuvo que hacer que su mente volviera a funcionar, a su cuerpo a actuar.

Se quitó la capa verde, ligeramente manchada de polvo y sangre de demonio, para luego quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme, limpia gracias a la capa que antes llevaba encima, y le metió parte de ella a Eren en la boca, para evitar que se mordiera la lengua y que pudiera canalizar el dolor, porque sabía que le iba a doler. Después, agarró a Eren del brazo derecho y echó parte de su peso en el pecho de Eren, inmovilizándole contra el suelo. Notaba su corazón acelerado allí donde le tocaba.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Hanji de agarrar, con fuerza, el brazo izquierdo de Eren, allí donde estaba la herida, y sin ceremonia alguna hundió el cuchillo en la carne.

Fue entonces cuando Eren pareció reaccionar, porque su cuerpo se estremeció y luchó contra ello, gritando de dolor contra la ropa que mordía con fuerza en su boca.

Con una enfermiza sensación en el estómago, Levi vio cómo del corte que Hanji había hecho, empezaba a salir un líquido negro, espeso, que goteaba hasta el suelo, dejando un charco tras de sí, cada vez más grande. Vio a Armin contener una arcada.

Hanji no desistió, y siguió hundiendo el cuchillo y apretando la herida, sacando aquel óleo negro del cuerpo de Eren, que se retorcía y gritaba, y solo se mantuvo en el sitio porque lo tenían bien sujeto.

Segundos después, segundos que parecieron una pequeña eternidad, negro dejó de escapar de la herida de Eren, y en su lugar salió el reconocible color, y olor, de la sangre roja. En ese momento, Hanji se apresuró a limpiar y curar la herida con los utensilios del botiquín, como buenamente pudo, llegando a coser el corte que ella misma le había hecho.

Eren hacía tiempo que había dejado de luchar. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, perdiendo el conocimiento a causa del dolor. Podrían haberle soltado, pero ni Levi ni Mikasa ni Armin soltaron a Eren hasta que Hanji hubo terminado.

Hanji, con las manos negras, que se limpió como pudo en su capa, se incorporó tras vendarle la herida a Eren.

-Hay que llevarle al carro-dijo-Volveré a mirar la herida y su estado en el cuartel. Aunque…no creo que se pueda hacer mucho más.

Una vez más, Levi inspiró hondo, y se incorporó también. Empezó a alzar a Eren, con toda la delicadeza que pudo, ayudado por Armin y Mikasa, sin mediar palabra.

Entonces, Levi se acomodó al inconsciente Eren a su espalda, a pesar de que Eren era ligeramente más alto que Levi, pero Levi era fuerte, y podía cargar con él.

-Capitán-dijo entonces Armin; Mikasa parecía aún demasiado afectada como para decir nada-Mikasa y yo podemos llevarle al carro…-empezó a decir, solo para ser cortado.

-Yo le llevaré-dijo, escueto, duro, con voz que no admitía réplicas, mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se encaminaba al carro donde llevaban algo de equipamiento, heridos y muertos. Levi no quería pensar en cuál de los dos últimas categorías podría incluirse a Eren.

Y supo que aquel momento, aquella pequeña distancia hacia el carromato, le atormentaría durante mucho tiempo. Cómo el cuerpo lánguido de Eren yacía completamente exánime a su espalda, y cómo poco a poco el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Eren contra el suyo se iba apagando, su respiración apenas golpeando su nuca.

Tras tumbarle en el carro, se alejó de allí, mientras Mikasa y Armin, y el resto de reclutas, se reunía en torno a Eren, angustiados.

Se alejó, no mucho, su vista aún clavada en el rostro cada vez más ceniciento de Eren.

-Levi.

Era Hanji, que había ido a su lado, su vista también clavada en el carro y el grupo de reclutas.

-Es verdad que no es habitual, pero no es la primera vez que algún soldado es infectado directamente en la sangre por veneno de demonio-dijo Hanji-Y ya sabes que…

-Lo sé-la interrumpió; inspiró hondo, y se llevó una mano al rostro, apretándose los ojos-Ya lo sé, maldita sea.

Porque ante aquella situación, con los pocos casos que habían tenido a lo largo de sus años en la Legión, solo había dos opciones que resultarían de aquello.

La primera: el veneno le mataría más tarde o más temprano. Más bien temprano. Y nada más.

La segunda: sobrevivía al primer estadio del veneno. Superaba la primera infección.

De esta segunda opción, que se había dado menos veces que la primera, se podía sacar otras dos conclusiones.

La primera: Despertaba, pero el veneno le carcomía la mente, y terminaba por morir. Solo era una dolorosa prolongación de la primera opción. El veneno le terminaba matando.

Y la segunda: Despertaba, pero el veneno le carcomía la mente. Sin embargo, no terminaba por ser letal. Pero el veneno le volvía loco, y terminaba por quitarse la vida él mismo, incapaz de soportar el daño causado en su mente y el interior de su cuerpo.

Levi ya lo había visto, y todo aquello, solo tenía un mismo resultado, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

El veneno mataría a Eren. Más tarde, o más temprano. Cuerdo o no cuerdo. Pero le mataría.

En realidad, desde que vio que había sido infectado por el veneno, Levi lo supo.

Ya había perdido a Eren.

*.*.*

Tras aquello, todo fue peor.

Eren fue llevado a la enfermería del cuartel, pero sus heridas ya estaban tratadas, y no se podía hacer nada más por él, y debido a la gran cantidad de heridos, y dada la necesidad de camillas, Eren fue trasladado a su habitación.

Aún no despertaba. En cierto sentido, podría haber sido apacible. Verle dormir, pensando que despertaría y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Pero, por supuesto, esto no fue así.

Porque en aquellos períodos de aparente sueño tranquilo, había otros períodos, más largos, más angustiantes, en los que Eren, aún inconsciente, se retorcía de dolor, a veces incluso murmurando cosas, muchas veces sin sentido, o que no eran capaces de entenderle. Pero había veces en que, claramente, le escuchaban decir "Duele. Duele mucho".

Era insoportable.

Mikasa y Armin no querían separarse de él, pero seguían siendo reclutas, y tenían tareas que atender, y horarios que cumplir.

-Yo me quedaré con él-dijo Levi.

Mikasa le miró, y por un instante, Levi creyó que lo sabía. Quizá tenía sus sospechas respecto a su relación, pero no dijo nada sobre ello.

-Gracias, Capitán-terminó por decir.

Levi también tenía trabajo que hacer. Como aquel insufrible papeleo.

Antes, habría maldecido, se habría quejado a Eren, y Eren le habría besado y se habría acurrucado a su lado, haciendo que lo olvidara todo.

Pero ahora Eren estaba en su cama, sufriendo lo indecible, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Y se negaba a separarse de él durante mucho rato, por eso se llevaba allí lo necesario para escribir informes, un libro para leer, o simplemente estaba ahí para observarle.

Claro que, cuando venían los reclutas, y especialmente los amigos de la infancia de Eren, Levi se obligaba a levantarse de la silla situada al lado de la cama de Eren, y salir de la habitación. Si a alguien le resultaba raro que siempre estuviera vigilándole, nadie se lo hizo saber. En esos momentos, aprovechaba para comer, para asearse, para dormir. Porque muchas noches, se quedaba allí sentado a su lado, viendo cómo el rostro se le crispaba de dolor, cómo parecía costarle respirar, cómo pequeños quejidos escapaban de sus labios. Y Levi era incapaz de conciliar cualquier tipo de descanso.

Levi no sabía cuánto duraría aquella tortura.

Pasaron varios días, y seguía igual. Quiso pensar que entonces, lo más probable es que pasara el primer pico de la infección del veneno. Que despertaría. Pero si lo hiciera, ya no sería el mismo. El veneno habría destrozado su mente, y puede que muriera no mucho después. O simplemente, tendría la mente tan perturbada que intentaría suicidarse.

Levi no sabía qué era peor.

A veces, Eren abría los ojos, y parecía estar consciente.

La primera vez que pasó, Levi sintió que le dio un vuelco al corazón.

Pero solo vio sufrimiento en sus ojos, y sus labios no dejaban de repetir lo mismo.

-Duele… Duele mucho…

Para luego cerrar los ojos, y volver a sumirse en una inconsciencia intranquila, e igual de dolorosa.

Aquello se repetía en episodios esporádicos, que apenas duraban unos minutos.

En ocasiones, Levi se preguntaba por qué se hacía aquello. Porque pasaba allí tanto tiempo, solo para verle sufrir, y sufrir él también.

Una vez, Mikasa fue testigo de uno de estos episodios. Terminó saliendo a paso apresurado de la habitación, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Todos a su alrededor sufrían, pero Eren era el que más sufría.

Volvía a ser de noche. Estaba en la habitación de Eren, y Levi no recordaba la última vez que durmió un par de horas seguidas, mientras estaba allí, forzándose a leer un libro, mientras escuchaba la respiración dificultosa de Eren.

-Mm…-le escuchó decir.

Levi alzó la vista, y vio que Eren tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Dejó el libro en la mesilla, donde había una vela, la única fuente de iluminación en la oscuridad de la habitación, y acercó la silla más a la cama.

Cogió su mano, e igual que otras veces, pensó que era fútil, porque nunca había servido para nada. Eren ni siquiera parecía notar el contacto.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, Eren giró la cabeza, y le miró. Levi podía jurar a las Diosas que Eren le estaba mirando, bajo el manto de dolor que cubría sus ojos y facciones.

-Le…vi…-murmuró entonces, voz rasgada, dolorida.

-Eren-dijo Levi, apretando la mano con fuerza.

-Duele…

-Lo sé.

-Duele mucho…

-Lo sé-repitió-Pero, tienes que ser fuerte, Eren.

-No… No puedo… Duele…-se retorció.

Levi no sabía qué hacer. No soportaba verle así. Como tampoco esperaba que le dijera lo siguiente.

-No... No lo soporto… Duele… Por favor… Levi… P-por favor-sollozó-Mátame. M-mátame, por favor…-suplicó.

Levi se quedó petrificado en el sitio, y saboreó bilis en su boca, de pronto teniendo unas profundas ganas de vomitar.

Tragó saliva, y dejó escapar la mano de Eren.

Eren, exhausto, dolorido, volvió a cerrar los ojos, y volvió a su inconsciencia, pero esta vez, dejó algo más tras de sí.

" _-Mátame"_

¿Estaba siendo egoísta, una vez más? ¿Era egoísta por aferrarse a un mínimo de esperanza de que, a lo mejor, Eren podría salir adelante? ¿Era egoísta por esperar que se recuperara, a pesar del infierno que claramente Eren estaba pasando? ¿Era egoísta por no querer acabar con el sufrimiento de Eren?

Egoísta o no, se veía incapaz de hacerlo. No podía matarlo. Y solo pudo dar las gracias porque Eren, en sus pequeños despertares, no volviera a decir nada parecido, lo más consciente que había dicho en días, y mucho menos que lo dijera cuando Armin o Mikasa estaban velando por él.

Sin embargo, la noche que Eren musitó aquella súplica, fue condenadamente larga para Levi.

*.*.*

Eren solo era consciente del dolor. Del insufrible dolor.

Luego, estaba el frío. Y la oscuridad. Y el dolor nuevamente.

Quería escapar de allí. No lo soportaba. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer él?

Quizás, si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, podría salir de allí él solo.

Pero no podía. Era débil. Y aquel dolor, aquel frío, aquella oscuridad, le perseguía, le engullía.

Quería huir de esa sensación, porque le envolvía y el dolor era más insufrible aún.

También se dijo que, ¿para qué pelear? Podría dejar que la oscuridad le engullera. El dolor cesaría en algún momento, ¿verdad?

Pero, algo le decía que no podía hacer eso. Que no podía simplemente rendirse. Que había…algo…alguien…que le impedía darse por vencido.

Entonces, tras mucho sufrimiento, se dijo que no huiría, porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para escapar. Pero tampoco se rendiría.

Por eso, lucharía. Enfrentó a la oscuridad. Y en vez de rechazarla, de huir de ella, la aceptó.

Y el dolor cesó.

*.*.*

Al abrir los ojos, vio que había un techo sobre su cabeza, una cama bajo su cuerpo.

Notaba el cuerpo extraño. La cabeza algo embotada. La boca seca. Y tenía sueño… Mucho sueño…

Se dijo que no pasaría nada por irse a dormir, ¿verdad?

Porque estaba en su habitación. Reconocía la cama, el techo, el armario, la mesilla de noche…

Pero, ¿debía estar en su habitación? Algo le decía que no… Pero apenas entraba luz por la ventana, por lo que debía ser de madrugada, y podía volver a dormir hasta que fuera la hora de ir a desayunar.

Intentó recordar cómo había llegado a la cama, y era incapaz de hacerlo.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

¿Qué había pasado?

-Mm…-gruñó quedamente, mientras intentaba incorporarse en la cama.

La cabeza le dio un vuelvo, mareado como se encontraba, y al final solo consiguió apoyarse contra la cabecera de la cama, en una posición más o menos erguida.

Escuchó el chirrido de una silla deslizarse contra el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación.

Giró la cabeza, y fijó sus ojos en los contrarios.

Tardó un instante en ponerles nombre.

-Levi…

Parecía preocupado. O sorprendido. O quizá ambas cosas. Era difícil de decir.

Quiso preguntar por qué estaba sentado en la silla de su habitación, al lado de su cama, a aquellas horas de la madrugada, pero su cabeza seguía embotada, sus pensamientos nublados, demasiado desorientado.

-Eren-le llamó.

Tenía mucho sueño. Quizá podría hablar con él después de dormir un poco más…

-Eren-insistió, agarrándole de los hombros, con las rodillas hincadas en el colchón, a escasos centímetros de él.

Eren se preguntó por qué parecía tan desesperado.

Se lamió los labios resecos y obligó a su lengua y labios a funcionar.

-¿Qué…pasa…Levi?

Le vio inspirar hondo. Notó sus dedos hundirse en sus hombros.

-¿Me reconoces?

Eren, con los ojos aún entreabiertos, le miró con confusión.

-Claro. ¿Qué…?

-¿Sabes quién eres?

Le costó un momento dar con su nombre. En realidad, no debería haberle costado tanto, ¿verdad? No cuando Levi lo había repetido hacía unos segundos.

-Eren-terminó por decir-No… No entiendo…-era incapaz de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Levi volvió a inspirar hondo, y soltó sus hombros, mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

-Vuelvo enseguida. Tengo que avisar a Hanji.

-Mm…-no entendía a qué se refería con eso, pero no le importó-…Vale. Yo…dormiré un poco más…

-¡No! Eren, escúchame-se obligó a abrir los ojos una vez más-No puedes dormirte, ¿me oyes? Permanece despierto. Y no te muevas de aquí. Vuelvo enseguida.

Y dicho esto, tras una última mirada, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Levi sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, mientras corría por los aún dormidos pasillos del cuartel, las primeras luces del amanecer colándose por las ventanas, donde aún se podían ver las hogueras que pronto serían apagadas.

Levi no se molestó en ir a la zona de habitaciones. Para bien o para mal, conocía demasiado a Hanji, tras tantos años, y supo perfectamente dónde encontrarla.

Abrió la puerta del despacho (más bien, laboratorio) de Hanji, la cual estaba dormida (su vida estaba entre esas cuatro paredes, parecía ser) sobre su propio escritorio, lleno de papeles, muestras, viales y un microscopio con el que se golpeó la cabeza debido al fuerte golpe de la puerta, que la despertó de súbito.

-¿Pero qué…?-dijo, confusa, dirigiendo la mirada a la puerta. Rápidamente, cualquier rastro de sueño abandonó su cuerpo al ver la expresión de Levi.

-Es Eren-resolló éste-Ha despertado. Ha despertado _de verdad._

Hanji no perdió un segundo más y se apresuró a levantarse de su silla, coger su maletín con su equipamiento médico, y salió a paso apresurado de su despacho, siguiendo a Levi, que encaminaba la marcha.

-¿Estás seguro?-le preguntó Hanji-Ya hemos observado, que a ciertos intervalos, parece recobrar la consciencia, pero…

Levi sacudió la cabeza.

-Está despierto. Y no ha dicho nada del dolor, lo cual es lo único legible que hemos podido escucharle estos últimos cinco días. Además, parecía…él.

Hanji le miró con gesto serio.

-Levi, sabes cómo es esto. Sí, Eren sobrevivió en primera instancia al veneno, y sabíamos que quizá, si aún lo soportaba, llegaría el momento en que despertaría. Pero, Levi, los que despiertan de un letargo por veneno de demonio pierden la cabeza. No son ellos mismos y…

-Cállate-le replicó, no queriendo escucharlo; ya lo sabía. Pero…parecía él. Parecía Eren.

-Solo quiero que lo tengas en cuenta, le encontremos en el estado en que le encontremos.

Justo cuando hicieron el último giro para entrar en el pasillo de las habitaciones de los reclutas, se toparon con Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert, con la clara intención de ir a visitar a Eren. Solían hacerlo, a pesar de lo temprano de la hora. Ellos tampoco conseguían dormir mucho estos días.

Al verles, Mikasa y Armin supieron que algo había cambiado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-quiso saber Armin.

-Eren ha despertado-contestó Hanji.

Mikasa abrió los ojos más de la cuenta debido a la sorpresa, y abrió la puerta de la habitación con cierta urgencia, los demás entrando tras ella.

Por un momento, Levi temió que su propio subconsciente le hubiera jugado una mala pasada. Que lo había soñado, y que Eren seguiría sufriendo en aquella cama.

Pero cuando entró de nuevo en la estancia, allí estaba Eren, sentado, apoyado contra el cabecero de la cama, con los ojos entreabiertos, mirando por la ventana, aunque no parecía mirar a nada.

-¡Eren!

Armin y Mikasa se echaron sobre él, abrazándole, dando las gracias a las Diosas de que estuviera bien.

Eren, por su parte, no correspondió al gesto. Se le veía sumamente desorientado, y por su expresión se podía ver lo que le estaba costando entender la situación, y por qué tenía a sus dos amigos de la infancia prácticamente llorando a los pies de su cama.

-¿Qué pasa…?-inquirió, voz aún pastosa.

Hanji dio un paso al frente.

-Apartaos, por favor-dijo, dejando el maletín en el suelo y mirando a Eren; los reclutas hicieron caso, aunque con algo de reticencia.

Hanji cogió la silla en la que previamente había estado Levi (y en la cual había pasado la noche), sentándose en ella, y escrutó a Eren con la mirada.

-¿Qué…?-empezó a decir Eren, pero calló, como si no supiera siquiera qué iba a decir a continuación.

-Dime, ¿sabes quién eres?-preguntó Hanji, voz neutra, vocalizando bien las palabras.

-Yo…

-Sé que estás confuso, pero por favor, responde a la pregunta-insistió Hanji.

-Eren… Eren Jaeger.

-Bien-Hanji asintió con la cabeza-¿Puedes decirme cuántos años tienes? ¿Y de dónde vienes?

Eren frunció ligeramente el ceño, meditando la respuesta, porque las palabras se le escapaban, aunque parecía más despierto según más hablaba.

-Dieciocho años. Y vengo… Vengo de Shiganshina.

-Eres soldado, ¿verdad?

-Sí-asintió Eren.

-¿Cuál es tu grupo de promoción?

-Mm… Es…-sacudió la cabeza; se le veía frustrado al no ser capaz de dar una respuesta inmediata-Tropa 104 de reclutas.

-Bien. Y ahora… ¿Puedes reconocer a todos los que estamos aquí?

Eren la miró, y tras unos instantes, respondió.

-Líder de Escuadrón Hanji-desvió la mirada a sus amigos de la infancia-Ellos son Armin y Mikasa. Y…-posó la mirada en la última persona-Levi.

Dadas las circunstancias, todos, incluido el propio Levi, pasaron por alto que Eren no le había añadido el título de Capitán.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Eren hizo memoria.

-Yo… Mm… Fue…-sacudió la cabeza otra vez-No lo recuerdo bien, pero… Me mordió un demonio. ¿Fue por eso?

-Así es.

Hanji estaba pensativa. Sacó entonces un cuaderno de su maletín, junto con una pluma, y empezó a escribir cosas. Cuando terminó, se giró a los demás.

-Tengo que hacerle un examen preliminar, y seguir haciéndole preguntas para ver su estado mental, así que agradecería que salierais de la habitación. No quiero tampoco que Eren pueda sentirse agobiado u obnubilado si hay muchas personas aquí.

Nuevamente con algo de reticencia, Mikasa y Armin aceptaron y salieron de la habitación.

Hanji le miró, seria.

-Tú también, Levi.

Levi le sostuvo la mirada. Chascó la lengua, y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los minutos siguientes, allí esperando con aquellos dos reclutas, fueron una pequeña agonía más para Levi, porque necesitaba estar al lado de Eren, saber que estaba bien.

No quería hacerse ilusiones, la propia Hanji lo había dicho. Pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo, cuando Eren parecía seguir siendo él?

Había visto a aquellos cuyas mentes eran consumidas por el veneno, y Eren no entraba en ese patrón. ¿Podía acaso haberse curado…?

Tiempo después, bastante tiempo después, Hanji abrió la puerta de la habitación. Todos la miraron con anticipación, esperando por su diagnóstico.

-Bueno…-empezó a hablar-Aún es pronto para decir, dado que es un primer chequeo, y le he tomado muestras de sangre para analizar y tendré que volver a examinarle, pero…-se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa-Podría decirse que, en un principio, está bien. Aún está algo desorientado, y aunque le cuesta un poco, es capaz de formar pensamientos coherentes-amplió la sonrisa-Podéis pasar a verle.

Y Armin y Mikasa no perdieron el tiempo en entrar en tropel en la habitación, volviendo a echarse encima de Eren, abrazándole.

-Ciertamente es increíble-le dijo Hanji a Levi, quien miraba a los tres reclutas, hablando, dándose muestras de cariño, complicidad. Hanji suspiró-¡Quién me iba a decir a mí que podría darse una tercera opción! Aún es pronto para decir, como ya he comentado, pero es la primera vez que veo a alguien salir de este trance en tan buenas condiciones, al menos mentalmente hablando-Levi seguía con la vista fija en Eren. Hanji apoyó una mano en su hombro, y le dio un pequeño apretón-Puedes estar tranquilo. Sigue siendo Eren.

" _Sigue siendo Eren"_

Al ver la mirada perdida y anhelante de Levi, Hanji tuvo a bien echarle una mano.

-Mikasa, Armin-les llamó la atención-Creo que habría que dejar que Eren se recuperara y ubicara un poco, y no agobiarle mucho, al menos al principio-sonrió-¿Por qué no venís a ayudarme a preparar el desayuno? Pronto será la hora. Además, ahora que Eren está consciente, tiene mucho líquido que reponer, así como energía, por lo que hay que prepararle algo nutritivo, hidratante y fácil de digerir. ¿Vamos?

-Por supuesto-dijeron ellos, más que por la mención propia del desayuno, por el hecho de preparar algo para Eren, para que recuperara fuerzas, para que volviera a ser como antes.

Se despidieron de Eren con un fuerte abrazo y la promesa de volver luego.

Levi agradeció mentalmente a Hanji, y cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró tras ellos, dejándole a solas con Eren, Levi dejó caer un poco los hombros. No sabía que había estado tan tenso.

Se despegó de la pared en la que había estado apoyado, y se encaminó a la cama.

Se sentó en el colchón, queriendo estar más cerca de él.

Eren le miró. Sus ojos por fin estaban abiertos del todo, claramente más despierto, y aunque en su rostro aún se atisbaba el cansancio que su cuerpo soportaba (la palidez de su piel, las ojeras, el cuerpo agarrotado), sus ojos estaban vivos. Levi ni siquiera sabía que los había echado tanto de menos hasta ese momento.

Quiso decirle algo. Decirle lo estúpido que había sido por permitir que le hirieran de esa manera. Decirle lo angustiado que había estado por él. Decirle que no había pegado ojo durante los cinco días en que Eren había estado encamado. Decirle el tormento que había sufrido al verle en esas condiciones.

-¿Levi…?-dijo Eren, dado que llevaba un buen rato en silencio.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle. Y sin embargo, solo una cosa salió de sus labios.

-Te quiero-soltó Levi, abruptamente, casi sin pensarlo.

En un primer momento, Eren se mostró sorprendido. Luego, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh, vaya…-dijo-Sí que debo haberte preocupado, ¿eh? Porque, ¿sabes? Es la primera vez que me lo dices.

Ante aquellas palabras, Levi sentía que se le oprimía el pecho.

-Te quiero-repitió-Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí-asintió Eren, con una sonrisa en los labios, cansada, pero genuina-Lo sé. Aunque no estaría mal que me lo recordaras más a menudo-bromeó, quizá queriendo relajar el ambiente, porque veía a Levi sumamente tenso, diría que casi asustado.

Y con aquellas palabras, Levi sintió que volvía a respirar de verdad en días. Porque no había duda alguna. Era Eren. _Su_ Eren. Vergonzoso, sincero, idiota, cabezota, socarrón. Todo.

Además, a juzgar por sus gestos, sus palabras, no parecía recordar la súplica que le dijo a Levi en una oscura noche. Mejor así, pensó Levi.

" _No quiero que sufra más"_

Levi se vio levantando los brazos, rodeando a Eren, atrayéndolo hacia sí en un muy necesitado abrazo. Hundió el rostro en su hombro, y al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, Levi tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar que saliera un sollozo de sus labios.

Había estado tan cerca de perderlo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el mundo seguía empeñado en arrebatarle a Eren, no pudiendo él hacer nada para impedirlo? Si realmente existían unas Diosas, no supo si maldecirlas por haberle hecho pasar un infierno los últimos cinco días, o agradecerlas infinitamente que le hubieran devuelto a Eren tras ese infierno.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto-le suplicó Levi, con voz ligeramente rota-Nunca.

Sabía que era estúpido y en vano, ya que Levi sabía que aquella súplica no podía ser cumplida, no en el mundo en que vivían, como tampoco era algo que Eren pudiera prometer.

Aun así, no pudo evitar expresarla. Porque no había pasado tanto miedo en toda su vida como aquella semana. Se dijo que, por mucho que las personas a su alrededor le consideraran el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, él no sería capaz de volver a soportar algo así.

Eren alzó sus propios brazos, con algo de esfuerzo, y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Siento haberte preocupado-le susurró al oído.

Levi notó la ligera presión de los brazos y las manos de Eren a su alrededor, no teniendo realmente la fuerza suficiente para abrazarle. Aquello solo hizo que Levi le estrechara con más fuerza.

Y Levi pensó que, si tan solo pudieran quedarse así, el uno en brazos del otro, el mundo volvería a existir para él.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir este capi (la última escena es de mis favoritas, la verdad :P), a pesar de lo que he tardado en actualizar._

 _Si soy del todo sincera, como veía que me estaba saliendo otra vez un capi algo largo, pensé en cortarlo. Pero luego pensé que ya estaba siendo demasiado cruel con lo que le pasa a Eren, por lo que no quería encima tener que añadir el hecho de que habría que esperar al siguiente capi para saber de su estado de salud. Soy mala, lo sé jajajaja XD (y masoquista, porque parece que me gusta hacer sufrir al pobre Eren, y no es así. Yo adoro mi niño! T-T)._

 _Aquí todos los cercanos a Eren han sufrido un pequeño infierno, pero especialmente Levi :(_

 _En tal caso, Eren acaba de despertar tras ser infectado con sangre de demonio. Qué pasará a partir de ahora…? Chan, chan, chan *intento de música de suspense XD*Ya digo que, desde que murió el escuadrón de Eren en el capi anterior, ahora se viene todo el drama y demás jajajaja_

 _Si quieren saber cómo siguen, ya saben, dejen sus reviews y Eren recibirá sus buenas bendiciones :P_

 _Como siempre, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a aquellos que leen y comentan este fic! Me animan a seguir escribiendo! :) Dulces virtuales de regalo para todos! XD_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capi! Y espero no tardar tanto en actualizar! (aunque no prometo nada, me temo)._

 _Bye~!^^_


	25. Parte II: Capítulo XII

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

 _Siento la tardanza! Últimamente ando muy liada, y me temo que va a seguir siendo así. Y he escrito el capi en tiempo record, en cuanto he sacado algo de tiempo libre para ponerme con él jajajaja_

 _Muchas gracias por la paciencia! Y mil gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar! Me animan a seguir escribiendo! :)_

 _Dentro capi! Disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo XII: La evolución del estado de Eren.**_

-Nos tenías realmente preocupados, ¿sabes?

-¡Menos mal que ya estás bien!

-¿Todavía tienes que descansar? ¿O ya puedes incorporarte al trabajo?

Era agradable, y a la vez algo que le sobrepasaba, al ver a sus amigos preocupados y asegurándose de que estaba bien.

Al parecer, había pasado cinco días inconsciente. O casi. Mikasa y Armin le dijeron que de vez en cuando despertaba, pero el dolor le nublaba.

Nunca había preocupado a tanta gente. Para él, siempre habían sido sus padres y Mikasa y Armin. Era algo en cierto sentido desconocido para Eren, pero aun así, le gustaba. Sentía que era importante para ellos. Sentía que realmente había encontrado su sitio en el mundo, que volvía a tener un hogar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mm… Bien, supongo. Es decir…-se rascó la nuca-Puede que algo cansado, pero bien. No me duele nada, y…

Levi parecía el más preocupado de todos, aunque fuera el que menos lo demostrara.

El primer día que despertó tras su letargo, Eren se lo pasó intentando comer, con chequeos continuos por parte de Hanji, y dando ligeras cabezadas; seguía teniendo mucho sueño.

Esa primera noche, Levi se quedó en su habitación, despierto, sentado frente a su cama, angustiado, como si temiera que no volvería a despertar si volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-Estoy bien-le susurró Eren-Solo voy a dormir. Y tú también deberías hacerlo, Levi.

Éste no contestó. Eren suspiró.

-Si vas a quedarte en mi habitación, quiero que duermas conmigo, no que te prives de sueño por mí. ¿No crees que ya has pasado bastantes días así?

Eren se sentía culpable de haberle preocupado tanto como para impedir que durmiera, velando por él como había estado haciendo. Y Eren ni siquiera había sido consciente de nada de eso, aun cuando le dijeron que había abierto los ojos en más de una ocasión.

-¿Qué recuerdas de estos últimos cinco días?-fue una de las muchas preguntas de Hanji.

-Nada. Solo…dolor.

Y el frío y la oscuridad rodeándole. Sentía el cuerpo extraño, pero al no poder siquiera explicarse a sí mismo qué era lo que sentía extraño, no comentó nada al respecto, solo lo cansado que se sentía.

Le sorprendió que incluso el propio Comandante Erwin fuera a visitarle, interesado por su estado de salud.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó.

-B-bien, Comandante. Puedo volver a reincorporarme cuanto antes.

-No digas estupideces-fue la inmediata réplica de Levi ante aquello-Aún tienes que recuperarte.

-Pero…

-Levi tiene razón, Eren-Erwin sonrió-Descansa, recupérate, y pronto volverás a tus tareas.

-…Sí, señor.

Los primeros días, para infortunio de Eren, se los pasaba en su cama, su cuerpo aún demasiado débil como para caminar. Aún tenía mucha energía que recuperar tras lo acaecido, y poco a poco iba ingiriendo raciones de comida más grandes, que eran llevadas por sus amigos en una bandeja hasta su cuarto, tras esos primeros días vomitando toda comida sólida que ingería.

Constantemente siendo auscultado por Hanji, con el apoyo de aquellos a los que les importaba, y su esfuerzo por volver a sentir su cuerpo como suyo, consiguió abandonar la cama, asearse sin problemas, e incluso empezó a ir a comer con los demás en el comedor.

Todos creían que la palidez de la piel de Eren menguaría cuando éste estuviera mejor, pero no fue así. El bonito color tostado de su piel, tras una vida bajo el sol implacable en Shiganshina, se había esfumado, y un blanquecino casi enfermizo le acompañaba a todas partes, igual que las ojeras, que si bien ya no eran tan pronunciadas, aún seguían presentes. Sin embargo, los ojos de Eren seguían refulgiendo como el primer día, y eso calmaba a los demás, especialmente a Levi, Mikasa y Armin, que eran los que más sobreprotectores se ponían con Eren, evitando que hiciera grandes esfuerzos aún y se tomara las cosas con calma.

Varios días después, Eren volvió a las tareas de limpieza, a petición suya, alegando que al menos podía hacer eso, y que estaba cansado de permanecer encerrado en su habitación leyendo, o sentado en la biblioteca o las salas comunes, mientras todo el mundo tenía cosas que hacer.

Y al parecer, no hubo ningún problema, si bien Eren tardaba más de lo habitual en limpiar, terminaba haciéndolo, y según los informes médicos que había redactado Hanji, físicamente, podía hacerlo.

Claro que eso no se aplicaba a los entrenamientos, y Eren simplemente se quedaba, refunfuñando un poco, dentro del cuartel, mientras veía a sus amigos entrenar en los alrededores del cuartel con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

No mucho después, se organizó una expedición ante avistamiento de demonios. Por supuesto, a Eren le fue vedada su participación en ella.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, aunque sabía que era estúpido e inútil el hacerlo.

-Aún no estás en condiciones. Solo serías un lastre, y pondrías en peligro al resto de tu escuadrón.

Ante aquello, Eren no pudo replicar, y tras desearles a sus amigos buena suerte y que tuvieran cuidado, se quedó en el cuartel general, únicamente poblado entonces con algunos soldados que hacían guardias por los alrededores del edificio, así como los heridos que yacían en la enfermería, y aquellos que les cuidaban.

Eren no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan inútil.

Además, Eren quería achacar, en cierto sentido, al aburrimiento de no poder hacer gran cosa dada la fatiga constante que parecía acompañarle desde su despertar y al llevar tanto tiempo allí encerrado, a la asfixiante sensación de que se estaba volviendo loco.

Según le habían contado, aunque se habían dado casos como el suyo por una mordida venenosa de demonio, nadie había acabado bien de la cabeza tras aquello, y habían terminado muriendo.

Eren no sabía qué pensar de eso. Es cierto que en ocasiones sentía que algunos pensamientos se le escapaban, pero no parecía grave. Lo que le preocupaba más era una incesante sensación de que algo le embotaba la cabeza, así como notaba… _algo_ en su cuerpo.

Debían ser imaginaciones suyas, ya que lo que más molesto le resultaba en el momento presente era aquella astenia, que le impedía hacer muchas cosas, y le frustraba de sobre manera. Pero nada más grave parecía ocurrirle. O eso creían todos, Eren incluido.

-Creo que pronto volveremos a salir de expedición-comentó Connie.

-¿Sí? ¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Jean.

-Bueno, desde hace meses, parece que hay más avistamientos de demonios de lo habitual…

-Cierto-convino Armin-Seguramente volveremos a actuar, aunque sea solo como medida preventiva. Aunque es extraño, porque cada vez aparecen más cerca…

-¿Tú qué opinas, Eren?

-¿Mm?-Eren volvió al presente. Volvían de dejar los utensilios de limpieza en un armario de almacenaje en una de las torres este del cuartel tras la limpieza asignada a Armin, Connie, Jean y él. Ahora andaban por uno de los pasillos, encaminándose a otro piso donde debían empezar otra ronda de limpieza, ya con utensilios que les quedaran más cerca, para no ir cargados todo el camino-Pues… No sé-sacudió la cabeza-Además, hace como dos semanas que no me dejan acercarme a un equipo de maniobras, y no pude participar en la última expedición.

-Ya, bueno, aun así…

-Mirad, es el Capitán Levi-comentó entonces Connie-Deberíamos preguntarle si luego puede venir a supervisar nuestro trabajo de limpieza en el siguiente piso.

Eren asintió con la cabeza.

-No es mala ide…

Las palabras murieron en sus labios. Y la vista de sus propias botas fue lo último que vio antes de que la oscuridad de la inconsciencia se lo tragara.

*.*.*

Tras una infernal mañana de papeleo, centrado en la última expedición y en el hecho de que seguramente tuvieran que hacer alguna visita a la capital para hablar de temas de dinero para los fondos de la Legión, teniendo en cuenta la anormal frecuencia de las últimas expediciones, puede que incluso hubiera que hablar de nuevas medidas de defensa, ampliar el rango, para evitar que los demonios se acercaran tanto, aun si ellos iban a impedir su paso después, Levi salió de su despacho para despejarse un poco.

Quizá podía ir a dar una cabezada a la biblioteca. O quizá podría pillar a Eren solo en algún momento, aunque si mal no recordaba, ahora estaba en turno de limpieza. Y gracias a las Diosas parecía estar mejor estos últimos días, como para intentar rehacer su vida normal, aunque aún se le veía débil.

Y casi como si lo hubiera invocado, en el siguiente pasillo conectado por el suyo, emergieron los reclutas Arlert, Springer y Kirschtein, junto con Eren.

Iba a decir algo cuando los reclutas le divisaron, pero sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea, al ver cómo Eren se balanceaba y Kirschtein le abrazaba. ¿A qué cojones venía eso?

-Woah, ¿Eren? ¿Pero qué…?-Jean, cogido totalmente de improviso, puso todo su esfuerzo para evitar que el peso muerto de Eren no cayera directo al suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-resonó la autoritaria voz del Capitán Levi, que empezó a acercarse a ellos.

-C-Capitán…

-Es Eren-los ojos de Armin estaban teñidos de profunda precaución, y fue entonces cuando Levi se fijó en el estado de Eren; no había abrazo alguno ahí. Eren tenía los ojos cerrados y todo su peso recaía en Jean.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-insistió, notando cómo el enfado y la preocupación hacían una amalgama en su interior una vez más.

-N-no lo sé, señor-respondió Jean, quien con ayuda de Connie, sujetaron mejor a Eren para evitar que se desplomara-Estábamos andando y hablando tranquilamente, y Eren, de pronto… No sé. Se ha desmayado.

Levi frunció el ceño. Más todavía.

-Springer, Kirschtein. Llevadle a la enfermería. Arlert, avisa a Hanji.

-¡Sí, señor!-respondieron todos a una.

*.*.*

-Estoy bien, de verdad.

Levi le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Ves bien el desmayarte en mitad de un pasillo?

Eren se ruborizó ligeramente, avergonzado.

-No, pero… Pero ahora estoy bien. ¿No lo ves?

-Ciertamente, no parece haber nada mal en ti en estos momentos-dijo Hanji, dando su diagnóstico-Quizá haya sido una pequeña bajada de tensión, o un ataque algo más grave de astenia. Dada la condición de Eren desde hace unas semanas, tampoco me parece tan raro-cerró la carpeta con el informe médico de Eren, tras actualizarlo con lo de hoy-Habrá que estar atentos. Y si notas algo, Eren, debes decirlo.

-Lo sé, pero… No he notado nada. Simplemente, de pronto, todo se volvió negro. Y he despertado aquí, en una camilla de la enfermería. Pero estoy bien. No me siento mareado ni nada-insistió, más bien para Levi, que seguía sin mostrarse convencido.

Hanji suspiró y se levantó de la banqueta al lado de la camilla desde la que le había estado auscultando.

-Como ya he dicho, habrá que ver cómo evoluciona. Poco más se puede hacer.

Aquella fue la primera de otras muchas veces, para desgracia de todos los que les rodeaban. Y tal y como la primera vez, y como había dicho Eren, llegaban totalmente de improviso.

En un momento estaba andando tranquilamente, y al otro, yacía en el suelo. En un momento estaba limpiando con la escoba una de las habitaciones asignadas, y al otro la escoba escapaba de sus manos al igual que su consciencia. A veces, incluso le pasaba cuando estaba sentado a la mesa, comiendo con los demás, lo cual era algo ciertamente peligroso, ya que podría atragantarse. Y más que desmayos, es como si se quedara dormido de pronto, en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora. Aquellos desvanecimientos no duraban mucho, y Eren no parecía sufrir mientras estaba así, y despertaba sin ningún tipo de secuela, pero aun así era imposible no mostrarse preocupado al respecto.

Y en cuanto al propio Eren, cada vez notaba el cuerpo más extraño. Por dentro. Pero seguía sin saber ponerle nombre. Aun así, ahora vivía con una pequeña angustia, preocupado de que en cualquier momento podría desvanecerse sin previo aviso. Era un estrés añadido que no hacía bien a nadie, especialmente a él.

Eso solo hacía que los demás estuvieran pendientes de él, no dejándole solo prácticamente en ningún momento, para evitar que cayera, y dependiendo del sitio, para evitar que con esa caída se abriera la cabeza al golpeársela con el mobiliario.

Al menos Eren agradecía que no le encerraran en su habitación, postrado en la cama, porque, quitando esos momentos, podía hacer su trabajo perfectamente, aunque por supuesto aún no le dejaban entrenar, y se preguntó si la falta de ejercicio era lo que resentía a su cuerpo de aquella manera tan extraña. Se agitaba por dentro.

-Tenemos que ir a limpiar las caballerizas-se quejó Jean.

-Sí, yo también odio cuando toca este turno de limpieza-coincidió Connie.

-Si al menos nos compensaran con más comida por las molestias. Ya solo por el mal olor-convino Sasha.

-Vamos, chicos, no es algo a lo que no estemos ya acostumbrados-comentó Armin.

-Oye, quejarse es gratis.

-Pero pagaríamos caro el no hacerlo.

-Buena observación.

-Eren-Mikasa se dirigió a él-¿Estás bien?

Eren contuvo un suspiro.

Mikasa le hacía esa pregunta con demasiada frecuencia, todos los días, y aunque entendía que estuviera preocupada por él (siempre había estado muy pendiente de él, incluso desde niños), era en cierto sentido algo agobiante y pesado.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¡No vayas a quedarte dormido encima de la montaña de mierda de caballo!-se mofó Jean.

Eren le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

-No sin antes hundir tu cara de caballo en ella-replicó.

Eren desvió la mirada de Jean, no queriendo seguir cayendo en sus provocaciones, como ya era habitual. Entonces se detuvo.

Mikasa se fijó y se paró también, un par de pasos por delante de él.

-¿Eren…?

Estaba pálido. Más pálido de lo que tenían que haberse acostumbrado a ver. Es como si toda la sangre le hubiera abandonado la cara.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Armin, que estuvo a su lado en un momento.

-¿Va a tener otro desmayo?-preguntó Sasha, preparada por si había que sujetar a Eren.

-No… Esto es distinto. Hasta ahora, no había ningún signo previo que nos permitiera predecir cuándo le iban a dar esos desvanecimientos-dijo Armin-¿Eren?

Pero Eren no respondía. Tenía la vista al frente, y temblaba ligeramente.

-Cualquiera diría que ha visto un fantasma-bromeó Jean, pero también estaba tenso.

Armin miró por encima de su hombro, al otro lado del pasillo, donde la mirada de Eren parecía enfocada. No había nadie. Se escuchaba el rumor de algunos soldados provenientes de algún pasillo cercano, pero nada más.

-Eren, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? Dinos, ¿qué podemos hacer?

Eren abrió la boca, y creyeron que iba a decir algo, pero de su boca no salió palabra alguna. Fue entonces cuando se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y vomitó.

-¡Eren!

Tras vaciar el estómago, Eren tragó saliva, notando el regusto amargo que se había instalado en su boca. Se obligó a respirar, pero se veía incapaz. Se asfixiaba.

-Está hiperventilando.

-Joder, ¿qué hacemos?

-Eren. Eren, mírame-Mikasa se había acuclillado a su lado, esquivando el charco que era la comida de Eren en el suelo, y agarró su cara, con una delicadeza que no parecía propia de la recluta más fuerte, y le hizo mirarla-Tienes que respirar. Más lento. Respira conmigo. Inspira hondo. Y suelta el aire lentamente. Así, mírame.

Eren se obligó a centrarse en la cara de su hermana, a escuchar sus palabras, a respirar al mismo ritmo acompasado que ella, obviando a su madre muerta, situada al otro lado del pasillo, llamándole.

-Respira. Respira, Eren…

Y eso hizo. Inspiró y espiró, siguiendo el ritmo de Mikasa, hasta que sintió que sus pulmones no ardían.

Hasta que no se calmó, Mikasa no le soltó.

-¿Mejor?-le preguntó.

Eren volvió a tragar saliva. Tenía la boca seca y aún con mal sabor, y miró a su alrededor. Todos le miraban con profunda preocupación. Entonces se fijó en el vómito frente a él.

-L-lo siento-se vio diciendo-Lo…Lo limpiaré ahora mismo-se apresuró a decir.

-Vamos, no digas tonterías. Ya nos ocuparemos nosotros-replicó Jean.

-Sí, no te preocupes-le secundó Connie.

-¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?-preguntó Armin.

-Ah…-la mirada de Eren se desvió de ellos; su madre seguía allí, y parecía muy disgustada porque Eren no la hacía caso.

Sin previo aviso, volvió a ponerse de pie. Quizá demasiado rápido, porque perdió el equilibrio, pero Armin se apresuró a agarrarle.

-Cuidado-le dijo.

Eren se zafó de él lentamente.

-T-tengo que ir a ver a Hanji-balbució. Tenía que salir de allí.

-Sí, será lo mejor. Te acompañamos.

-N-no hace falta. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Y salió de allí prácticamente corriendo. Gracias a las Diosas que no perdió el conocimiento.

-… ¿Alguien me puede explicar que ha pasado?-comentó Jean.

-…Ni idea. Pero ve a por una fregona. Hay que limpiar esto.

*.*.*

Levi anduvo con paso apresurado, dirección al laboratorio de Hanji.

Se había cruzado con los reclutas en uno de los pasillos, y acababa de enterarse que Eren había vomitado la comida, y había ido en busca de Hanji. A pesar de que ellos también querían ir, Levi necesitaba verle primero, por lo que les disuadió.

A este paso, sentía cómo su propio cuerpo le fallaba de tanta preocupación y falta de sueño acumulados por el estado de salud de Eren, pero no es como si pudiera evitarlo. Además, el propio Eren se sentía mal al preocuparle, aunque Levi le dijera que no importaba.

Justo cuando llegó frente a la puerta del laboratorio de Hanji, ésta se abrió, y Eren cruzó el umbral.

-C-Capitán-dijo.

Levi se detuvo. Eren se veía nervioso, y no le miraba a la cara. Pero parecía estar bien, dentro del estado en el que habitualmente estaba. Se obligó a respirar.

-¿Estás bien? Tus amigos me han dicho lo que ha pasado.

-Eh, ah… Sí-se rascó la nuca, incómodo-No me encontraba muy bien, y…he vomitado. ¡Pero no es nada!-se apresuró a decir-Algo me ha debido sentar mal de la comida, nada más.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

Había algo más. Levi estaba casi seguro de ello, pero Eren parecía empeñado en no decir nada más al respecto. Eso solo le molestaba más.

-Bueno, yo… T-tengo que irme. Nos vemos, Capitán.

Quiso detenerlo. Pedirle más explicaciones que aliviaran su preocupación, pero le dejó ir, dado que Eren no parecía dispuesto a dar esas mismas explicaciones.

Miró a Hanji desde el umbral de la puerta, sentada como estaba frente a su escritorio.

-¿Todo bien?-inquirió.

Hanji esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí, no es nada. Es más, ha sido el propio Eren el que ha venido a que le echara un vistazo tras su indisposición. Pero no parece nada grave.

Eren no era bueno mintiendo, por eso sabía que había algo más.

A Hanji la conocía desde hacía años, y por eso sabía que había algo que no le estaba contando. Y aun si le pidiera explicaciones en ese mismo momento, y consiguiera que Hanji le dijera que evidentemente pasaba algo más, no le diría exactamente el qué. Seguramente usaría esa mierda de la confidencialidad de su paciente para no decirle nada.

Frustrado ante esto, dio media vuelta para volver por dónde había venido.

Se lo sacaría a Eren. Más tarde o más temprano. Quizá solo había sido algo puntual. O quizá no.

En tal caso, Levi estaría ahí para atender a Eren en lo que hiciera falta.

*.*.*

Los días siguientes a aquel pequeño suceso, sucedieron mejor de lo que esperaban, teniendo en cuenta las premisas anteriores.

Eren dejó de desmayarse con tanta frecuencia a no hacerlo en absoluto. Comía y dormía mejor, e incluso era capaz de hacer esfuerzos mayores que desde que despertó de su pequeño trance no había podido hacer.

Tras pasar así unas semanas, incluso consiguió volver a reincorporarse en los entrenamientos, para alegría de Eren. Y aunque al principio le costó ajustarse, ya que hacía mucho que no hacía tanto esfuerzo físico, pronto parecía volver a ser el mismo de siempre. Es casi como si realmente Eren hubiera vuelto a ser el mismo muchacho de Shiganshina, uno de los mejores reclutas de su promoción, antes de que le mordiera y envenenara aquel demonio meses atrás.

Parecía recuperado por completo.

Sin contar con la palidez que ya parecía normal en él, y que, en ocasiones, se comportaba…raro. No había otra palabra para definirlo. Cómo de pronto, quizás, empezaba a temblar ligeramente. Cómo de pronto, tras estar comiendo sin problemas, empalidece más y se le quita el apetito de golpe. Cómo en ocasiones andaba de forma errática, como si evitara pisar piedras invisibles a los ojos de los demás.

Nadie lo sabía, pero Eren estaba casi segurísimo de que se estaba volviendo loco.

A fin de cuentas, había visto a su madre muerta de pie frente a él, llamándole.

Cogió un trapo y se puso a pasarlo por una de las paredes de la habitación que le tocaba limpiar aquel día.

En un momento dado, vio cómo de las pequeñas grietas empezaba a salir una masa roja y ligeramente viscosa. El olor a sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales. Contuvo una arcada, se mordió la lengua, y empezó a frotar con más fuerza con el trapo, intentando evitar, sin éxito alguno, que la sangre siguiera fluyendo, cayendo al suelo bajo él.

No mucho después, Levi pasó por allí, para supervisar la labor de limpieza. Observó a Eren limpiar, algo frenético.

-Eren, ya está bien. Puedes dejarlo, y pasar a la otra estancia.

Pero Eren no le escuchaba. Seguía frotando, y frotando, y frotando. Notando cómo las manos se le empapaban de sangre, cómo ésta se le pegaba a la piel, cómo parecía querer hundirle bajo su nauseabundo olor…

-¡Eren!

Eren giró la cabeza, y vio a Levi a su lado.

-He dicho…que es suficiente.

-Ah…

Eren cerró la boca. Miró sus manos, limpias. El trapo, ligeramente húmedo por el agua del barreño en el que solía mojar para limpiar mejor. La pared, limpia, sin rastro de polvo. Ni sangre.

-S-sí. Lo siento. M-me…me pondré con la siguiente habitación-dijo, agarrando con fuerza el trapo, y agarrando con la otra mano el pequeño cubo de agua.

-Eren.

-Estoy bien-se apresuró a decir, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que pudieran salir de los labios de Levi-Ya estoy bien.

" _Estaré bien. Lo estaré. Todo casi ha vuelto a la normalidad. Puedo incluso volver a entrenar con el equipo de maniobras. Estoy bien. ¿Verdad?"_

Eren salió de la estancia, y escuchó un ligero chapoteo a sus pies. Confuso, miró hacia abajo.

Se obligó a permanecer tranquilo, a hacer las técnicas de respiración que le había aconsejado Hanji para no hiperventilar ni desencadenar un ataque de pánico.

Inspira. Espira. Inspira. Espira.

Retomó la marcha. Y esta vez, obvió las marcas que dejaban las suelas de sus botas manchadas de sangre.

*.*.*

Eren bostezó. Se estiró en la cama, y miró por la ventana cómo un nuevo día amanecía.

Volvió a bostezar y fue al baño a asearse. Al volver a la habitación, se despojó del pijama, aún algo somnoliento. Cogió un uniforme limpio del armario y lo depositó en la cama después de hacerla, y se colocó los pantalones.

Una vez más, despertaba con el cuerpo cansado, al igual que su mente, pero era algo que ya venía de serie desde hacía tiempo, por lo que aprendió a sobrellevarlo. Además, hoy había entrenamiento, lo cual mejoraba su ánimo considerablemente. Y quizás, solo quizás, podría pasar un rato a solas con Levi, aunque no sabía si eso era del todo deseable. Desde que había despertado, el poco tiempo que pasaba a solas con Levi, eran solo Levi y su preocupación lo que colmaba todo el tiempo. Eren no quería preocuparle, y además, solo quería pasar un rato agradable con él. Incluso cuando por fin Eren había mejorado en gran medida, Levi apenas le devolvía los besos, y aun cuando Eren y él compartían cama alguna noche, siempre rechazaba cualquier acercamiento más allá de lo normal.

-Jo, ¿por qué no, Levi?-se quejaba Eren, sintiéndose como un niño al que le negaban un dulce.

Levi sacudió la cabeza.

-Cuando estés recuperado del todo.

Eren frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres hacerlo conmigo?

Levi le acarició la mejilla.

-Sabes que no es eso-le besó-Vamos, duérmete ya. Necesitas descansar.

-…Vale-le devolvió el beso-Buenas noches.

Eren suspiró, mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

-¿Y cuándo se supone que estaré recuperado del todo…?-murmuró para sí.

Cogió su camisa y se le pasó por la cabeza. Cuando se la colocó, fue consciente de que había un pequeño demoño carroñero a los pies de su cama.

Eren se le quedó mirando. El demonio le devolvió la mirada. Eren suspiró.

-Ah… Otra vez no.

Fue a coger su chaqueta, y entonces el demonio aulló. Eren se tensó.

Volvió a mirar al demonio, y fue consciente, quizá demasiado tarde, de que estaba ahí. De que el demonio _realmente_ estaba ahí.

-Joder-maldijo.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el demonio se abalanzó sobre él.

Con unos reflejos que incluso sorprendieron al propio Eren, le esquivó, haciendo que el demonio, que no parecía tener un tamaño mucho más superior que el de un lobo salvaje, chocó contra su mesilla de noche, con un quejido escapando de su mandíbula con dientes afilados.

Eren no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de su habitación.

Como aún era algo temprano, no parecía haber nadie todavía por los pasillos, pero Eren sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo el que los demás soldados salieran para ir al comedor a desayunar.

Eren se obligó a pensar rápido, sin aminorar su carrera, mientras escuchaba al demonio correr tras él. Estaba desarmado, y en estos pasillos estaban la mayoría de los dormitorios de los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Tenía que sacar al demonio de ahí. Salir del cuartel, para tener más amplitud y libertad de movimientos, y no estar limitado por las paredes de piedra, y quizá podría llegar a coger un equipo y despachar el demonio.

Giró en una esquina y cambió de pasillo. Echó una mirada fugaz tras él y vio que el demonio había chocado contra la pared ante el cambio de dirección, pero no tardó en volver a ponerse sobre sus cuatro patas e ir en su busca.

Eren volvió a girar otra esquina, encontrándose con Jean y Connie en el otro pasillo. Al parecer ya se habían levantado e iban camino del comedor.

Sin pensarlo, Eren se detuvo a un par de metros para evitar chocar contra ellos.

Sus dos amigos se le quedaron mirando.

Lo primero que notaron, era la cara de espanto de Eren, y su respiración agitada. Lo segundo que notaron, fue que no tenía el uniforme completo puesto; ¡ni siquiera tenía puestos los cinturones reglamentarios! Y por último, se fijaron en que iba descalzo.

-¿Pero qué…?-empezó a decir Jean, pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando algo arremetió contra Eren, derribándole en el suelo.

Eren ahogó un grito al notar la presión del cuerpo del demonio sobre el suyo propio.

Con la adrenalina palpitando en sus oídos, Eren se defendió como pudo al ver que no era capaz de quitarse al monstruo de encima. Oía murmullo de fondo, las voces de sus amigos, pero no era capaz de distinguir qué decían.

La boca del demonio, babeante, fue a por él, y Eren sintió cómo los dientes del monstruo se le clavaban en las manos al intentar sujetar su mandíbula para que no le arrancara la cabeza de cuajo.

Pataleó, pero no era capaz de librarse de él, y el demonio cada vez hacía más fuerza para que sus dientes llegaran a él. Vio cómo le olisqueaba, y cómo la baba caía encima de él, y Eren se sintió nauseabundo. Deseaba destrozar a aquel maldito demonio…

Notó cómo algo se agitaba en su interior. Con violencia. Pujaba por salir. Eren no entendía nada, pero sentía cómo su pecho se oprimía.

Era una sensación extraña, pero a la vez… ¿Placentera?

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Entonces, el demonio dejó escapar un chillido agudo, y su mandíbula dejó de hacer presión sobre Eren. Y antes de que lo hiciera él mismo, alguien le quitó el monstruo de encima, el cual cayó al suelo, a su lado, y empezó a deshacerse.

Eren intentó controlar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

Alzó la vista, y vio a Levi, con un cuchillo manchado de negro. Había apuñalado al demonio.

-G-gracias-exhaló Eren.

-¿Qué cojones significa esto?-habló, voz claramente enfadada y cargada de autoridad.

Eren miró a Connie y Jean, que parecían igual de paralizados que él.

-Eh…

-Levántate-ordenó.

-S-sí, Capitán.

Ante el escándalo montado por el demonio, el lugar empezó a llenarse de soldados, y Eren se sintió extrañamente avergonzado y expuesto.

Levi no parecía para nada contento. Pero, dada la extraña situación, ¿qué se suponía que podía hacer o decir Eren?

-¿A qué viene este escándalo?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Un demonio! Pero, ¿cómo es posible?

A Eren llegaban rumores de voces de otros soldados, pero él solo era consciente de la mirada de Levi sobre él, así como el frío en sus pies descalzos y el dolor de las heridas que los colmillos del demonio habían procurado en las palmas de sus manos.

-Yo…-empezó a decir.

-Ven conmigo-le cortó Levi; miró tras él-Tú también, Hanji.

Hanji se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, en silencio. Parecía maravillada ante la situación, solo por el hecho de lo raro que resultaba que un demonio hubiera entrado en el cuartel. Nunca había pasado nada parecido.

-Vosotros-Levi volvió a hablar, con esa voz que no admitía réplica alguna, esta vez a los reclutas más cercanos-Limpiad esto. Los demás, id al comedor y dejad de tratar esto como si fuera un maldito espectáculo.

Tras esas palabras, la gente empezó a dispersarse.

-Erwin-le llamó Levi.

El Comandante había aparecido a su lado en algún momento, tras el movimiento de soldados. Erwin asintió, entendiendo a Levi sin necesidad de más palabras.

-Vamos a mi despacho.

*.*.*

Una vez allí, Hanji hizo a Eren sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Erwin, y cogiendo el botiquín, Hanji le trató las heridas a Eren, que, gracias a las Diosas, no eran muy profundas. Aun así, bajo la atenta mirada de aquellos tres adultos, de pie frente a él, Eren solo quería desaparecer. Y el hecho de estar inadecuadamente vestido, y cubierto de baba de demonio no ayudaba en absoluto.

Hanji fue la primera en hablar, tras cerrar el botiquín.

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?-cuestionó-No sería la primera vez que un demonio inferior, carente de sentido del peligro, se acerca a los alrededores del cuartel. Pero nunca ninguno ha conseguido entrar.

Erwin lo sopesó.

-Ha debido entrar en el perímetro justo cuando las hogueras se han apagado, en cuanto ha empezado a amanecer-intuyó, aunque no podía estar seguro de ello-Y ya sabemos que demonios pequeños y carroñeros como ese son capaces de escalar, y se habrá movido entre las sombras hasta llegar a una ventana por la que colarse al interior.

-Aun así. Es demasiado poco probable-Hanji suspiró-En fin, supongo que cosas más raras se han visto… Habrá que estudiar el asunto y ser más precavidos. Y reforzar la seguridad.

-Indudablemente-convino Erwin, que ya empezaba a maquinar sobre ello.

Levi seguía sin decir nada, y eso solo ponía más nervioso a Eren. Estaba casi seguro de que no tardaría en explotar. Pero tampoco es como si aquella situación hubiera sido culpa suya, ¿verdad?

-Eren-dijo entonces Levi.

Eren tragó saliva y miró a Levi a los ojos, algo que hasta ese momento había estado evitando.

-Eres rápido, y de buenos reflejos. Y por la trayectoria que llevabas, he de suponer que intentabas sacar al demonio a campo abierto para poder tener mayores posibilidades de contraataque.

Vale. Fuera lo que fuera lo que esperaba Eren, no era que Levi le halagara. Claro que, el tono con el que lo decía…no parecía augurar nada bueno.

-Entonces-continuó Levi, que parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse sereno y no gritarle en la cara-¿Cómo cojones ha estado a punto de devorarte? Si no llego a estar armado, la cosa no habría acabado bien. ¿Lo entiendes? Así que, respóndeme.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior. Miró de reojo a Hanji, y desvió la mirada a sus manos vendadas.

-Yo… Mm… Me… Me pilló desprevenido.

-¿Cómo?-insistió Levi, con voz dura.

Eren quería negarlo. Quería inventarse algo. Pero, dada la situación, y cómo Levi parecía saber perfectamente que estaba ocultando algo, Eren se vio incapaz de hacer otra cosa que confesar la verdad.

-En un primer momento…no creí que fuera un demonio de verdad, por eso tardé en reaccionar-dijo, con voz apagada-Creí que era…otra alucinación.

Eren contuvo la respiración. Era incapaz de mirar a Levi.

-¿Tienes alucinaciones?-preguntó Levi, perplejo. Desvió la mirada a Hanji-¿Qué coño significa esto, Hanji?

Para mayor irritación de Levi, Hanji se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-El daño producido en su mente por el veneno de demonio tenía que manifestarse de un modo u otro-dijo-Ya es un milagro en sí que no sea algo peor, porque es capaz de distinguir la realidad de lo que no lo es, y mantenerse cuerdo.

Levi miró a Erwin, y por su rostro, supo que Erwin ya estaba al tanto de todo esto.

-¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada?-reclamó, entre dientes.

Eren se encogió en la silla. Hanji devolvió la mirada a Levi, para nada amedrentada.

-Porque Eren nos lo pidió.

Eren volvió a notar los ojos de Levi taladrándole, y una vez más, él fue incapaz de mantener su mirada.

-Hace unos días-continuó Hanji-Cuando vino a verme, habiendo sufrido un pequeño ataque de pánico y vomitar en un pasillo, Eren me contó que había tenido una alucinación-explicó-Le hice una revisión, y era capaz de tener pensamiento racionales, por lo que no parecía haber daño cerebral aparente, y no podía dar otra explicación a algo que solo él podía ver. Y a partir de entonces, hemos estado pendientes de la evolución de esas alucinaciones.

-Y sabiéndolo… ¿Aun así le habéis dejado participar en los entrenamientos?-la voz de Levi seguía sonando contenida-¿Sabéis acaso lo que podría haber pasado?

-Pero no ha pasado nada-contraatacó Hanji-No somos estúpidos, Levi. Y Erwin estaba informado, y a Eren se le dio permiso. Además, lo mejor para Eren, tanto para su estado físico como mental, es volver a su rutina, y según se han dado las cosas, es obvio que puede manejarse a pesar de…esta nueva limitación. Y también, no ha vuelto a sufrir desmayos ni vómitos recurrentes. Aunque, por supuesto, sigue estando bajo supervisión-hizo una pausa-Pero, Levi, no podemos tenerle encerrado sin hacer nada.

Levi quería decir algo más, contradecirla, pero no parecía poder hacerlo.

-Dicho todo esto, ¿cómo te encuentras, Eren?-intervino Erwin, con una pequeña sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Eren.

-B-bien, Comandante. Siento… Siento lo que ha pasado esta mañana.

-No lo hagas. No es algo que se haya podido evitar en esta ocasión, pero sí evitaremos que se dé una segunda vez. Habrá que revisar el perímetro y reforzar la guardia y el estado, situación y localización de las hogueras-ya había empezado a hablar como el comandante de la Legión, planificando-Puedes retirarte, Eren. Y si notas algún cambio en tu estado, por favor, háznoslo saber. Especialmente a Hanji, que puede ser la de más ayuda en estos caso.

-Sí, señor-dijo Eren, levantándose-Gracias.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia a sus superiores antes de dirigirse a la puerta, e inspiró hondo al ver que Levi salía con él.

Al salir al pasillo, la puerta del despacho cerrada, Eren volvió a querer desaparecer, porque no quería llegar a esta situación.

Levi empezó a alejarse del despacho, y Eren, algo dubitativo, terminó por seguirle, en silencio. Aunque no duró mucho, porque Levi se detuvo y se giró para mirarle. El enfado casi parecía haber desaparecido, lo que ya era algo, dado lo tremendamente enfadado que había estado en el despacho. Sin embargo, ahora, solo parecía derrotado. Y dolido, muy dolido.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-le preguntó, con voz apagada.

Eren sacudió la cabeza.

-Obviamente porque no quería decírtelo-respondió-No quería preocuparte más, porque preocuparte por mí es lo único que pareces hacer desde hace semanas, y yo…-se cortó; sacudió la cabeza-Lo siento, Levi-repitió-¿Estás… enfadado?

Levi terminó por suspirar.

-No. Solo… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a protegerte si no me cuentas las cosas?

-No es como si pudieras hacer algo respecto a esto-terció Eren.

-Aun así-dio un paso hacia él-Me angustia más no saber qué te pasa. Y quizá pueda ayudar de otro modo.

-Oh. V-vale. L-lo siento, de verdad.

-Ya lo sé. Deja de repetirlo.

-Quizás…-empezó a decir Eren, acariciando la mano de Levi-Quizás haya algo que puedas hacer por mí.

-Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras, Eren.

Eren se ruborizó ligeramente.

-¿Me darías un abrazo? Aunque sé que estoy cubierto de baba de demon…

Antes siquiera de que terminara de proferir aquellas palabras, Levi ya le había envuelto en sus brazos. Su calor le acunó, y Eren cerró los ojos, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Levi.

Volvía a sentirse seguro.

Quizás así, dejaría de prestar atención a la cabeza ensangrentada de su madre, que le miraba desde el suelo, a sus pies, con el rostro contraído en una muestra de desprecio.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Ay, pobrecito Eren, las cosas que le hago pasar T-T Pero me temo que son necesarias, para que la trama avance. He aquí la razón de las alucinaciones! A fin de cuentas el veneno de la sangre de demonio no es algo inocuo… Poco a poco, todo va teniendo sentido, o al menos eso espero :P_

 _Dada la nueva situación de Eren, qué pasará ahora? Digamos que las cosas van avanzando jajajaja Podéis esperar más drama y angustia por mi parte XD_

 _Si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus reviews para que Eren y Levi reciban amor! O se den amor entre ellos *guiño, guiño* Jajajajaja!_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capi!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	26. Parte II: Capítulo XIII

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

 _Aquí vengo con un nuevo capi! Llegamos al trece! La primera parte constó de trece capis, pero esta segunda parte, tal y como me temía, va a ser más larga XD Aún hay cosas que contar…_

 _Pero, lo más importante de todo… *redoble de tambores* Esta historia ha alcanzado y pasado los 100 reviews! *tira confeti, y rueda por el suelo haciendo la croqueta mientras llora de la alegría* XD Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón! T-T Es gracias a los lectores que se toman su tiempo de leer y comentar, que demuestran al autor que merece la pena el esfuerzo que hace por escribir. Así que, muchas gracias! Me alegro que les guste la historia, tanto como a mí escribirla!^^_

 _Ah, y gracias por la paciencia! XD Espero que les guste este nuevo capi._

 _Disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo XIII: El monstruo expuesto**_

-¿Qué es lo que ves?

Eren dirigió su mirada a Levi. Poco después, la dejó caer.

-… ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

No hubo insistencia por parte de Levi, pero Eren sabía que aquello era un sí. Tan solo se limitaba a esperar la respuesta de Eren, fuera positiva o negativa, ya que no le obligaría a decírselo.

-Bueno…-terminó por decir; quizá se sentiría un poco mejor al hablar de aquello con alguien más a parte de Hanji, teniendo en cuenta que Hanji lo necesitaba saber por motivos médicos-Normalmente es…gente que he visto morir-hizo una pausa-La líder Hanji dice que probablemente se deba al trauma que me ocasionó, y el daño provocado en mi mente hace que sea lo que más vea-suspiró-A fin de cuentas, nunca veo nada que quiera ver.

Quizás eso no era del todo cierto. Porque, en ocasiones, veía a su madre. Cuando no estaba decapitada, o ensangrentada, ni le reprochaba nada, tan solo permanecía quieta, sonriendo ligeramente, Eren pensaba que volvía a ver a su madre en vida, aun cuando sabía que eso no podía ser verdad.

-De vez en cuando veo a Mina, Marco… Quiero decir, a mi antiguo escuadrón-sintió un ligero escalofrío al recordarlo; hacía tiempo que no habían venido a visitarlo-La que más aparece…es mi madre. Y, otras veces, veo sangre o demonios…

Al decirlo en voz alta, Eren sentía que no transmitía lo que en realidad eran esas alucinaciones para él. Porque las sufría en la piel como si realmente estuvieran ahí. Porque le hacían daño, porque incluso creía oírlas y olerlas.

Otras veces, veía a Mikasa. Armin. Levi. Claro que eso no es algo que le diría a Levi. Porque la alucinación que tenía de él… Verlo muerto, o repudiándole… No lo soportaba.

Sabía que no era verdad. Que Levi estaba vivo, que no pensaba eso de él en absoluto. Que le quería.

Y aun así, en esos momentos, como cuando uno está dormido y a pesar de que sabe que algo no cuadra, no es capaz de discernir que se trata de un sueño hasta que despierta, Eren lo cree. Cree que está loco y que todos los muertos que lleva a su espalda son culpa suya.

-P-pero…-tragó saliva-Las…las alucinaciones que… que no puedo diferenciar de la realidad…-exhaló-Son las que más miedo me dan-admitió.

Y una vez más, Eren sintió los brazos de Levi acunándole, protegiéndole de algo que solo él podía ver y sufrir.

Eren pensó que eso sería suficiente para anclarlo a la tierra. Para seguir siendo él.

Sin embargo, al mundo cruel en el que vivían, le gustaba contradecir todo por lo que luchaban.

*.*.*

Tras todo lo que había pasado, Levi no creyó que, al despertar, temprano como siempre tras años de duermevela intranquilo, volvería a amanecer con el calor de Eren a su lado en la cama.

Ahora dormía plácidamente, si bien durante la noche se había agitado, pesadillas pululando bajo sus párpados, y por supuesto, Levi había estado ahí para cogerle la mano, abrazarle, depositar un beso en su frente. Aun si en ese mismo momento Eren no terminaba de despertarse, como siempre lograba calmarlo un poco, al menos a la mañana siguiente Eren no dudaba en darle las gracias.

No es como si siempre pudieran compartir cama (aunque lo único que hicieran fuera dormir, desde aquella primera y única vez que se habían unido hasta ahora), ya que no podían arriesgarse a que esto se aireara así, y menos dado el estado actual de Eren. Pero, cuando lo hacían, era cuando ambos dormían mejor. Levi no lo admitía, y Eren sí. Se complementaban bien.

Por eso, aquella mañana, Levi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Eren tan calmado entre las sábanas de su cama (solían compartir la cama de Levi, ya que no podían, una vez más, arriesgarse a que alguno de los reclutas se enterara, dado que las habitaciones en el pasillo destinado a los reclutas, las habitaciones están más cerca las unas de las otras). Le retiró el pelo de la frente, depositó ahí un beso, y abandonó el calor de la cama para prepararse para un nuevo día.

Cuando, minutos después, volvió a la habitación tras salir del baño completamente aseado y vestido ya con el uniforme reglamentario, con el pañuelo que solía llevar al cuello todavía en su mano, vio que Eren seguía durmiendo. Y si bien aún seguía siendo algo temprano como para que fuera la hora de ir al comedor para el desayuno, Eren aún tenía que volver a su cuarto y salir antes que nadie para evitar, precisamente, encontrarse con nadie.

Aunque Levi odiara levantarle, dado lo mal que Eren dormía últimamente, no le quedaba otra opción. Por lo que se sentó al borde de la cama, y empezó a zarandear suavemente a Eren.

-Eren.

-Mm…-ronroneó éste; más bien, se quejó, mientras hundía más la cara en la almohada.

-Eren. Vamos, tienes que levantarte.

El cuerpo de Eren se tensó bajo su mano. Levi le miró con un deje de confusión.

Entonces, de un ágil movimiento, sin saber exactamente cómo, la espalda de Levi tocó el colchón de la cama y Eren se situó encima de él.

Tras la sorpresa inicial (no recordaba que Eren fuera tan rápido, y menos recién levantado), Levi suspiró.

-Eren. Ya lo hemos hablado-dijo, con resignación-Además, ya me he puesto el uniforme y…-las palabras murieron en su boca al alzar la vista y mirar el rostro de Eren.

Eran sus ojos. Eran los de siempre, pero no lo parecían en absoluto. Le miraban casi como con…

" _Hambre"_ , esa era la palabra. Pero no era…

Fue a llamarle una vez más. Decirle que dejara de comportarse como un mocoso y dejara de hacer tonterías. Pero entonces, sintió las manos de Eren en su garganta, y el shock inicial era tal, que hasta que no notó la presión de los dedos alrededor de su cuello y le empezó a faltar la respiración, Levi no reaccionó.

Le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, consiguiendo que le soltara, y le dio una patada en el costado, haciendo que Eren cayera de la cama con un fuerte golpe en el suelo.

Levi se obligó a respirar, ahora que podía, mientras miraba al cuerpo que ahora yacía en el frío suelo de piedra.

-Ay…-se escuchó entonces-Jo, Levi-se quejó-Ya sé que me cuesta levantarme por las mañanas, pero podrías haber sido un poco más suave, ¿no?-siguió quejándose, no realmente molesto, sentándose en el suelo, mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada.

-Eren-dijo Levi.

-Sí…

-Eren.

Entonces Eren le miró, confuso, ante la insistencia y el extraño tono en su voz.

-¿Sí…? Levi, ¿qué pasa?

Era Eren. Volvía a ser él. ¿Qué cojones había pasado? Era casi como si no fuera él, y no parecía recordar lo que había estado haciendo hasta hacía unos momentos atrás. Levi no sabía si estar preocupado, o profundamente asustado.

-…Nada.

-¿Seguro?-Eren no parecía muy convencido. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la cama, donde Levi aún seguía.

Levi se limitó a sentir, y Eren prefirió dejarlo correr.

-De acuerdo… Pero, ya sabes, la próxima vez, puedes despertarme de un modo más agradable-sonrió, y se inclinó sobre la cama, tocando ligeramente el brazo de Levi, y con la clara intención de besarle.

De un rápido movimiento, casi como si fuera por pura inercia, Levi se zafó de su mano, y se incorporó de la cama, claramente rechazando el contacto.

Eren se mostraba más confuso ahora, y herido, pero la mente de Levi iba a demasiadas revoluciones como para ser capaz de captar las consecuencias que había tenido aquello.

-Prepárate y vístete-le dijo, en cambio-Y ve a ver a Hanji cuanto antes.

-V-vale…

Pero Eren ni siquiera supo si escuchó su respuesta afirmativa, porque Levi ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí, muy agradecido de llevar por costumbre un pañuelo al cuello, porque esta vez, taparían leves marcas de los dedos de Eren que habían quedado impregnados en su piel.

*.*.*

-No hay nada raro en él, Levi. Lo he comprobado varias veces. Sus análisis son los mismos que los de hace unos días, y hace unas semanas también-Hanji hizo una pausa-¿Es la primera vez que ocurre?

-Sí.

-Mm… Entonces, dadas las circunstancias, y como parece que no hago más que decir últimamente, no podemos hacer nada. Quizá haya sido algo puntual, o quizá su mente está empezando a verse afectada a otro nivel. Teniendo en cuenta los casos previos que hemos tenido de envenenamiento por sangre de demonio, no sería raro.

Levi torció el gesto.

El propio Eren ya le había dicho que Hanji le había hecho un chequeo, como le había pedido, pero no había cambios, y luego, Levi había ido a ver a Hanji, le había explicado lo que había pasado, pero aun así, eso no cambiaba que Eren parecía estar bien.

-…De acuerdo.

-Oh, y Levi-le dijo, antes de que éste saliera por la puerta de su laboratorio-Habla con él. Al parecer, cree que estás enfadado con él o algo parecido.

-Yo no…-entonces recordó cómo le había despachado aquella mañana. Suspiró nuevamente; parecía que era lo único que hacía estos días-No hace falta que me lo digas.

Hanji sonrió.

-Oh, ya sé que se te cae la baba con Eren, ja, ja, ja.

Por mucho que Levi lo ocultara y no hubiera dicho ni confirmado nada al respecto, sabía que Hanji sabía que estaba con Eren. Y seguramente Erwin también. Tampoco es como si supusiera un problema; sabía que no dirían nada, son sus amigos. Aunque eso no quita lo jodidamente molesto que es que hagan bromitas al respecto a su costa.

Por eso, Levi la fulminó con la mirada y abandonó la estancia, algo más tranquilo que antes en lo que respecta a Eren, pero tampoco mucho más.

Tras aquel pequeño suceso, y después de que Levi hablara con Eren de que, por supuesto, no estaba enfadado con él ni nada parecido y, no, no le estaba evitando ni nada de eso, y tras quedarse Eren más tranquilo, todo volvió a su cauce natural.

No volvieron a darse sucesos parecidos, Levi agradeció. Y los días se sucedieron como si aquel pequeño momento no hubiera sido nada más que una pesadilla que le había pillado a Levi con los ojos abiertos.

*.*.*

Quería creer que ahora era todo un poco más fácil. A fin de cuentas, ahora contaba con el apoyo que Levi le brindaba, a pesar de en un primer momento haber sido completamente reacio a ello. Se preguntó si era porque no quería preocuparle más de lo que ya estaba por él, o si, en el fondo, no era más que una excusa para evitar decir que tenía miedo. Miedo del rechazo. Porque, por mucho que ahora todo fuera un poco más fácil, porque era capaz de mantenerlo bajo control, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Eren estaba loco. Y le angustiaba pensar que pudiera reflejarse de otra forma. Que aquello significara…

" _No ser yo mismo"_

Pero cada vez que las pesadillas hechas cuerpo por su mente infectada le acosaban, tenía a Levi, Mikasa, Armin y el resto de sus amigos, por mucho que estos últimos no supieran de su condición por completo. Aun así, a pesar de comportarse raro, que no era más que el hecho de estar siendo atormentado por su propia mente, seguían a su lado. Le apoyaban.

Y dadas las circunstancias, aquello era todo cuanto Eren necesitaba.

Por eso, Eren siguió adelante. No podía dejar que aquello le socavara.

Los días pasaban. Su rutina volvía a ser la misma, en gran parte. Ignoraba todo lo que podía las alucinaciones, que eran pesadillas cuando estaba despierto. Para las pesadillas que le rondaban estando dormido, muchas veces un simple apretón de mano de Levi y su calor contra su cuerpo bastaba para calmarle y dejarle descansar un poco.

Los turnos de limpieza seguían, y gracias a las Diosas, a pesar de la poca aceptación en un principio por parte de Levi, le siguieron dejando entrenar con los demás, siempre y cuando continuara con los chequeos médicos por parte de Hanji.

La cosa no había ido a peor, al menos de forma aparente. Y ya debería estar acostumbrado. De verdad que sí. Y sin embargo, cuando llegó la próxima expedición, Eren no pudo evitar contener la respiración hasta que el propio Comandante Erwin en persona le dijo que podía participar en ella, para consternación de Levi y alegría de Eren.

-Estoy bien. He demostrado que soy capaz de seguir el ritmo de un soldado normal. No puedes impedirme ir-le dijo Eren a Levi-Y menos cuando el propio Comandante me ha dado su aprobación.

Sonaba desafiante. Se sentía desafiante. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo entre aquellas paredes de piedra viendo demonios que ni siquiera existían. Se moría de ganas de matar demonios de verdad.

El ceño de Levi seguía fruncido, sus brazos cruzados, a la defensiva.

Eren suspiró.

-Sé que estás preocupado, pero es igual que yo estoy preocupado por ti cada vez que puedes estar en peligro. Como con Mikasa, y Armin y los demás. Pero, si por eso fuera, nunca nadie saldría de sus casas. Vivir aterrorizados, encerrados-sacudió la cabeza-Estoy harto de que tengamos que hacer eso por esos malditos monstruos.

Esta vez, fue Levi quien suspiró.

-Lo sé-le hizo agacharse para poder darle un pequeño beso en los labios-Pero, como vuelvas a ponerte en peligro de manera imprudente, seré yo quien te mate-amenazó, pero por supuesto Eren sabía que no lo haría; le quería demasiado.

Eren contuvo una carcajada.

-Entonces, tendré cuidado-Eren le devolvió el beso-Y tú también, por favor.

Tal y como suponía Eren, Levi no era el único preocupado, quizás de una manera un tanto desmedida, sobre su estado y lo que suponía volver a ir al campo de batalla.

Mikasa le miraba implorante, pidiéndole que se quedara en el cuartel.

Eren negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquila. No pasará nada-al menos eso esperaba: no es como si pudiera hacer una promesa tan vacía como aquella, pero era algo que Mikasa necesitaba escuchar, o no le dejaría siquiera montarse en el caballo-Además, te tengo a mi lado para protegerme, ¿no?

-P-por supuesto-se apresuró a responder Mikasa-Nunca dejaría que te pasara nada, si está en mi mano.

Eren sonrió, intentando mostrar una valentía y un sosiego que no sentía en absoluto, aunque solo fuera para calmar a aquellos que más le importaban, y porque, a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado, su deseo… Su necesidad de enfrentar a los demonios, a los enemigos de la humanidad, seguía siendo igual, o incluso se había acrecentado, desde que vio caer el hogar que le vio crecer.

-Entonces, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

*.*.*

Eren lo echaba de menos. Quizá no había sido consciente de cuánto lo había echado de menos hasta que se echó al galope. El viento golpeando su cara con inclemencia, la adrenalina recorriendo las fibras de su cuerpo solo por el hecho de por fin hacer algo de verdadera acción. Y cuando vislumbraron los primeros demonios, Eren estuvo a punto de adelantarse para ser el primero en cortar carne negra; pero Armin le detuvo, para alivio de Mikasa, pidiéndole que se ciñera a la formación. Por supuesto, Eren le hizo caso. No ponía en duda el liderazgo de su mejor amigo, pero había algo que tiraba de él. Como si una cuerda invisible le cercara para llevarle hasta los demonios. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de matar. Era algo casi palpable, e incluso le asustó en un primer momento, por lo que se obligó a centrarse y a seguir a sus compañeros y amigos, y atacar en formación, como habían estado practicando en los entrenamientos.

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan satisfecho como en aquel momento, hundiendo las cuchillas en la nuca del demonio, reventándole la cabeza. Se sentía eufórico, de una forma que no creía recordar haber experimentado antes. Era extraño. Claro que, últimamente, lo que se consideraba extraño para cualquier otro, para Eren terminaba por convertirse en algo adherente a él.

Las manos le temblaban, no de miedo, sino de energía y expectación ante más acción, aun cuando ya no había más demonios a la vista, en su rango de actuación.

Notaba una opresión en el pecho, como si algo pujara por salir.

Y, gracias a las Diosas, todos los demonios que había visto hasta ese momento eran reales. De no haberlos sido, o de no haber sido capaz de diferenciar en un momento crucial cuál era real y cuál era una alucinación, podría haber significado su muerte. O peor aún, la muerte de alguno de sus amigos.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-inquirió Armin, queriendo estar informado de la situación de su escuadrón.

-Sí, todo bien.

-¿Eren?

No le gustó cuando toda la atención volvió a recaer en él. Una vez más, sabía de sobra que seguían preocupados por él, pero, ¿acaso no había demostrado ya de sobra que se encontraba perfectamente?

Algo oscuro se removió dentro de él. En su cabeza. En su pecho. A raíz de malos pensamientos. Por pensar que odiaba que le miraran así. Que le tuvieran pena. Que le vieran como alguien que no se puede valer por sí mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí. Sigamos.

Volvieron a subirse a los caballos, y retomaron la marcha.

Se encontraron con un par de demonios más, pero los despacharon sin problemas.

El cielo empezaba a tornarse de un naranja líquido, mientras el sol parecía fundirse en él en el horizonte, y mientras su escuadrón empezaba a acercarse, e incluso a vislumbrar, el punto de encuentro de escuadrones de aquel flanco de la formación.

Eren alzó la vista al cielo, y comprobó, con horror, cómo una larga estela negra cubría parte de él. Sin ser casi consciente de ello, tiró de las correas de su caballo hasta detenerse.

Sabía que no era prudente hacerlo, pero no parecía haber demonios a la vista, y la angustia crepitaba por su cuerpo al ver lo que aquello significaba.

-Una bengala negra-dijo Connie, deteniéndose también, al igual que los demás.

-No parece ser muy lejos… ¿Somos el escuadrón más cercano para ir en su auxilio?-cuestionó Jean.

-A juzgar por la trayectoria y el sonido-comentó Sasha-Parece ser bastante cerca.

Eren no dijo nada. Mikasa le miró, antes de desviar la mirada a Armin.

-¿Qué hacemos?-inquirió a su líder de escuadrón.

-Estamos muy cerca del punto de encuentro...-empezó a decir Armin.

Eren casi podía ver la línea de pensamiento que llevaba Armin con solo ver su rostro. A fin de cuentas, Eren creía entenderle, dado que él, no mucho ha, había sido también líder de escuadrón.

" _Líder de un escuadrón muerto"_

Armin estaba valorando si ir al punto de encuentro y solicitar más ayuda de los soldados que allí hubiera disponibles, o ir en socorro hacia la dirección desde la que se había lanzado la bengala para no perder un tiempo que podría ser crucial. Fuera una opción u otra, debían moverse. No podían quedarse quietos a campo descubierto, no cuando había tantos árboles, arbustos y rincones con sombras de los que podían salir más demonios.

Tras unos breves instantes, Armin exhaló, y alzó la voz.

-Vamos como unidad de apoyo. Si vemos que la situación es difícil de controlar, lanzamos una bengala para que más escuadrones del punto de encuentro vengan a ayudar.

Todos asintieron.

-¡Vamos!

Viraron de dirección, y espolearon los caballos.

Con alivio e incredulidad, vieron cómo entonces una bengala verde se alzaba en el cielo, desde la misma dirección de procedencia de la anterior bengala, cuyo negro ya empezaba a desdibujarse en el cielo.

Volvieron a detener la marcha.

-Parece que otro escuadrón ha llegado antes y ha conseguido controlar la situación.

-Oh, bien.

-Sí-Armin suspiró-Según el protocolo, debemos lanzar una bengala verde. Jean-éste asintió, mientras sacaba la pistola y la bengala del morral colgado de la silla de su caballo-Ahora sí, volvamos al punto de encuentro-dijo, después de que Jean lanzara la bengala.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a ponerse en marcha.

Esta vez, Mikasa encabezaba el grupo, y Eren y Armin lo cerraban. En realidad, debería haber sido Eren quien cerrara la marcha, pero al parecer no querían dejarle solo (como si aún no pudiera apañárselas solo), por lo que Armin iba detrás de Eren, no muy lejos.

Y fue al poco de vislumbrar el punto de encuentro, incluso ya a parte de los soldados allí reunidos, que un aullido se escuchó rompiendo la quietud que era el galope de los caballos y el viento.

Delante de Eren, el mundo se desdibujó, y para cuando fue consciente de que se trataba de un ataque de demonio, que les había embestido, Diosas saben de dónde había salido, Eren aterrizó en el suelo, dando varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, notando la gravilla clavarse en su cara y manos.

Con algo que solo se conseguía con mucho entrenamiento, Eren se apresuró a ponerse en pie y a evaluar la situación, aunque el polvo levantado del suelo no ayudaba mucho a esto último.

-¡Eren!-escuchó la voz de Mikasa, y la vislumbró no muy lejos de él, ya que al parecer habían salido despedidos en la misma dirección.

Los caballos habían salido huyendo. Eren podía escuchar a más soldados a su espalda, los provenientes del punto de encuentro, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Sasha, Jean y Connie también estaban tirados en el suelo, pero se apresuraron a incorporarse y desenvainar las armas.

Fue entonces cuando Eren se fijó en que faltaba Armin.

Con la respiración atorada en la garganta, por fin vislumbró al demonio tras la humareda, y éste se encontraba, amenazador, no muy lejos de ellos, pero mucho más cerca de Armin, el cual aún se hallaba en el suelo, aún aturdido por el golpe, y parecía incapaz de moverse.

Eren vio que estaba consciente, al igual que vio que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para verle, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a tiempo para ayudarle. No cuando un demonio de aquel tamaño se cernía sobre él a escasos metros.

Eren se estaba asfixiando. Exhaló, y el pecho se le oprimió de una forma tan voraz, que creyó que moriría en aquel mismo instante.

Entonces, su cuerpo fue más rápido que su mente, antes de pensar que aquello no es que fuera una mala idea, es que era un suicidio y que, de todas maneras, no llegaría a tiempo, salió corriendo, obviando el agarre de Mikasa, y con una velocidad que no creía posible que poseyera, y con ayuda del sistema de desplazamiento del equipo de maniobras tridimensional, apenas llegó para posicionarse encima de Armin, intentando hacer de escudo y protegerlo, justo cuando el demonio se alzaba para atacar a su amigo.

Eren escuchó a Armin gritar su nombre, vio su cara de espanto en apenas un segundo, para después cerrar los ojos y esperar el ataque del demonio, y la explosión de dolor.

El dolor no llegó. Al menos, el dolor que esperaba. Y sí que hubo una _explosión_. La sintió crecer en su pecho para luego estallar por todo su cuerpo, dejándole sin aliento. Se sintió mareado, y por unos breves instantes, sintió que su propio cuerpo no le pertenecía, y cómo _algo_ le rodeaba.

-Eren…-escuchó a Armin decir debajo de él.

Eren abrió los ojos, y le recibió un gesto de puro espanto en la cara de su mejor amigo, así como total incomprensión, casi como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando. Pero, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-¿Estás bien?-musitó Eren.

-S-Sí… P-pero, Eren…-parecía histérico, y Eren estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

Eren se obligó a procesar la información.

-¿Y el demonio?

Al no escuchar nada, se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas al lado de Armin, y miró a su espalda.

Con incrédula fascinación, Eren vio cómo el demonio ya había empezado a deshacerse, indicando que estaba muerto. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Quién lo había matado? Los demás soldados estaban demasiado lejos como para…

-Eren-volvió a hablar Armin-¿De verdad…? ¿De verdad no sabes lo que has hecho?-preguntó, con voz trémula.

Eren le miró sin entender.

-T-tú… No sé cómo, pero… Un… Una especie de halo negro ha salido de ti y… Y… Ha matado al demonio.

Y Eren pensaba que el loco era él.

-Armin, ¿pero cómo iba a…?

Se escucha un gruñido, y ambos se giran para ver que un segundo demonio aparece entre la humareda de vapor que consume al primer demonio.

En apenas unos segundos, se abalanza sobre ellos, y Eren solo tiene la inercia de colocar sus brazos delante de él, como si eso fuera a evitar que le desgarrara por completo, como si fuera un escudo para su propio cuerpo y, una vez más, para su amigo.

Es en ese momento, que Eren lo ve.

Cómo vuelve a sentir cómo algo puja por salir de él, y realmente lo hace, hondas negras que se precipitan sobre el demonio, dándole muerte.

Con la boca abierta, incrédula, y labios temblorosos, Eren se mira las manos y cómo están manchadas con tinta negra, y pequeños halos negro las rodeaban, como oscuro humo de una hoguera que quema demasiada madera, que se disipa poco a poco.

-Ah…

Nota lo rápido que le late el corazón, el dolor que empieza a recorrerle el cuerpo y cómo el negro parece extenderse en su piel. La respiración se le empieza a entrecortar, y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar las técnicas de respiración que le habían enseñado, y que llevaba practicando ya un tiempo para evitar ponerse a hiperventilar.

Fuera del dilema interno que sacudía a Eren, los demás soldados allí presentes, meros espectadores hasta ahora, al verse acababa la función, parecen reaccionar, y empiezan a hablar entre ellos, en susurros al principio, casi a gritos después.

-¡Eren!-exclamó Mikasa Ackerman sin perder un segundo, y usó el equipo de maniobras para llegar al lado de Eren y Armin-¿Estás bien, Armin?-es lo primero que preguntó.

-S-sí…

Entonces la vista y toda la atención de Mikasa reposó en Eren, que temblaba ligeramente, e intentaba por todos los medios que no se le desencadenara un ataque de pánico; casi parecía en shock, en estado catatónico, incluso. Y tenía ligeras cenefas negras rodeando su cuello, y unas de sus manos y seguramente ese mismo brazo también, por debajo de la ropa, como tinta impresa de un libro. A Mikasa le dolía enormemente verle así.

-Eren…

-Monstruo… ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Un demonio!-se alzó el primer grito con convicción, llegando hasta ellos.

Los hombros de Eren se hundieron más. Armin le echó un brazo por encima de esos mismos hombros, él también temblando ligeramente, con algo de miedo, y aun así, leal como ninguno, porque seguía siendo su mejor amigo, aun a pesar de lo que acababa de presenciar. Mikasa, con afilada mirada, la única en pie de los tres originarios de Shiganshina, se coloca delante de ellos, y desenvaina las armas. Nadie iba a tocar un solo pelo de la cabeza de Eren; ella se encargaría de ello.

" _Porque es Eren"_ , porque sigue siendo Eren, pensaron Armin y Mikasa. Y no pensaban dejarle solo, aun cuando ni ellos mismos sabían qué habían visto, o en parte no querían admitir lo que habían visto, pero era Eren. E irían al mismísimo infierno por él.

Es como si el mundo se hubiera puesto boca abajo. Porque allí, al lado de los cadáveres de un par de demonios de los que apenas ya quedaba nada, aquellos tres jóvenes parecían estar enfrentándose al mundo entero, separados del grupo de soldados que hasta ese mismo momento habían sido sus compañeros, y que ahora les miraban con… No, miraban a _Eren_ con miedo, aversión, y un profundo odio casi injustificable y visceral.

Y entre ese grupo de soldados, Levi seguía petrificado en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer, sin reaccionar todavía siquiera.

-Levi-notó una mano en su hombro. Era Erwin.

Ante el tono de voz de Erwin, y gesto serio de su rostro, Levi obligó a los engranajes de su cabeza a volver a funcionar.

Tenían que actuar, ya. Dada la situación, aunque fuera la primera vez que vieran algo como… _eso_ , debían hacer algo antes de que el resto de presentes se alterara más de lo que ya estaban, y se diera algún tipo de rebelión, y fueran a linchar a Eren. Ante este último pensamiento, Levi apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

Hanji se acercó a ellos. Llevaba una cuerda en sus manos, a falta de algo mejor dado que aún seguían en pleno campo de batalla, más allá del muro.

Levi supo qué querían hacer, y sabía que, visto lo visto, era lo mejor, y más sensato que podían hacer. Aun así, eso no quitaba que el tan solo hecho de pensarlo le produjera náuseas.

-No pienso atarle como si fuera un puto animal-gruñó Levi.

-Levi-la voz de Erwin no admitía réplicas, y Erwin era el único al que Levi no podía llevar la contraria, y lo sabía-Es una medida cautelar. Tenemos que demostrar que lo tenemos bajo control antes de que se arme algún tipo de disturbio. Además, tendremos que llevar a Eren a la ciudad. Luego ya veremos cómo proceder, pero por ahora, esto es lo mejor-la mano de Erwin en su hombro hizo una pequeña presión, dándole más fuerza y autoridad a sus palabras, antes de soltar a Levi.

Levi chascó la lengua, molesto hasta límites insospechados, y dio un paso al frente, para después empezar a andar en dirección a Eren, Mikasa y Armin, seguido de Hanji.

Mikasa se muestra amenazante cuando se acercan, y a pesar de que tiene a dos superiores frente a ella, eso no hace que baje las armas.

-Ackerman-puntualiza Levi-Baja las armas.

-Capitán, con todo el respeto, no pienso hacerlo.

En otras circunstancias, Levi hasta celebraría que Mikasa fuera tan sobreprotectora con Eren. Sin embargo, ¿ahora? Ahora bien podía hacer caso por una maldita vez.

-Mikasa-intervino Hanji, bendita ella, porque si no, Levi estaba casi seguro de que explotaría ahí mismo-Sé que estás preocupada por Eren, y nosotros también-alzó la cuerda para que la viera, como si Mikasa no la hubiera visto ya, y por eso se mostraba tan reacia a que siquiera dieran un paso más en su dirección-Es una medida preventiva. Si te soy sincera, a mí esto tampoco me gusta en absoluto, pero para evitar males mayores ahora mismo, tenemos que atar a Eren.

Mikasa apretó los labios en una fina línea. Armin se levantó entonces, posicionándose al lado de Mikasa, haciendo que bajara las armas. A Mikasa no le hacía mucha gracia, aún se mostraba desconfiada, pero terminó por hacer caso a su amigo. Eso sí, como viera un mínimo atisbo de que alguien fuera a hacer daño a Eren, rebanaría brazos y piernas.

Mikasa se echó a un lado y Levi se situó frente a Eren.

-Eren-le llamó, pero éste no respondió-Eren-insistió, con voz más firme.

Eren salió de su ensimismamiento, y le miró. Levi sintió cómo su corazón se hundía un poco más en su pecho.

No era por la tinta negra que recorría la piel al descubierto, eran sus ojos, su expresión. Levi nunca había visto a Eren tan asustado. Levi quiso abrazarle. Cogerle, y huir de aquel lugar, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, por lo que se obligó a mantener la compostura.

-Levántate-ordenó.

Aún tembloroso, Eren tragó saliva y se incorporó. Tiritaba como si estuviera desnudo en pleno invierno, dándole un aspecto de vulnerabilidad que no ayudaba a que aquella situación fuera más fácil, ni para él, ni para los demás.

Levi le desenganchó el equipo de los cinturones, cayendo al suelo con un estrépito metálico, mientras Hanji rodeaba a Eren y le empezaba a atar las manos por detrás de la espalda.

-Ackerman, Arlert. Coged el equipo, y seguidnos-ordenó Levi, sin esperar una afirmación por parte de los reclutas.

-C-Capitán-dijo entonces Eren-Y-yo… Yo no…

Levi sacudió la cabeza, indicándole que no tenía nada qué decir. Bastaba con ver su rostro para saber que ni él mismo sabía que estaba pasando, aun cuando era algo que le concernía de primera mano.

Asqueado al respecto, Levi desenvainó una de las cuchillas y la puso en la espalda de Eren. Pudo sentir la rabia de Mikasa Ackerman hacia su persona, pero la obvió.

-Camina-le ordenó, y Eren, confuso y destrozado, obedeció sin decir una palabra.

Cuando llegaron más cerca del resto de soldados del punto de encuentro, cuando pudieron vislumbrar a Eren más de cerca, más reproches no se hicieron de rogar, haciendo que Eren hiciera verdaderos esfuerzos para no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo.

Demonio. Monstruo. Engendro.

-¡Matadlo!

Vio las miradas que le dirigían. Odio. Miedo. Horror. Asco.

El resto de sus amigos le miraban como si estuvieran mirando a un extraño, como si ya no fuera Eren Jaeger. ¿Lo seguía siendo?

Le hicieron subir al carro, como aquella vez que acabó sin escuadrón, o gravemente herido.

Mikasa y Armin no tardaron en situarse a su alrededor, tras soltar el equipo de Eren en otro lado del carro, alertas, queriendo protegerle de algo de lo que en realidad no podían protegerle. Mikasa tenía en las manos las pistolas, esperando a que le dieran una excusa para anclar a ellas las cuchillas y usarlas de ser necesario.

Ya había algo de caos debido a lo acontecido, y quizás fuera porque aún se encontraban en territorio de demonios, pero nadie tomó ninguna medida drástica que pudiera desembocar en algo peor. O quizás, más bien, fue por el Comandante Erwin, que no tardó en aplacar a los más histéricos y ordenar que volvieran a ponerse en marcha, dirección al otro lado del muro, a Trost.

El traqueteo del carro y los cascos de los caballos no hacía nada por acallar la mente de Eren, que gritaba de dolor a pleno pulmón.

*.*.*

Todo pasó a estar en un segundo plano para Eren. Pensó que así quizás todo sería más fácil, más llevadero. Que así sería capaz de no derrumbarse por completo. No todavía.

Además, bastante tenía con concentrarse en respirar a un ritmo normal para no empezar a hiperventilar. El tener a Mikasa y Armin al lado ayudaba.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a Trost, se corrió la voz de lo que había pasado gracias a los soldados que habían estado presentes en ese momento, y que Eren, aunque en menor medida que antes, seguía con parte de la piel pintada de negro, y eso solo acrecentaba el desasosiego general.

Cuando el carro se detuvo, y unos soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias le obligaron a bajar, Eren no pudo evitar entrar un poco en pánico, haciendo que de su cuerpo se desprendiera un pequeño halo negro.

Fue solo un instante, pero suficiente para los que, aún escépticos ante los rumores y allí presentes, le miraran como si de una abominación se tratara.

-Que las Diosas se apiaden de nosotros.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior, intentando mantenerse en control, pero todo a su alrededor, todo ese mundo, parecía haberse alienado de él. Por supuesto, mientras le hacían caminar, rodeado de soldados con armas desenfundadas, no dejaron que ni Armin ni Mikasa pudieran seguir a su lado.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, los soldados se dispersaron, las cuerdas fueron sustituidas por grilletes, cada uno conectado a una larga cadena que acababa en el frío y húmedo suelo, y cuando se giró, el mundo pasó a estar entrecortado por varios barrotes de metal.

Dos soldados habían quedado a cada lado del espacio que cercaban los barrotes, al otro lado, alejados de él. Y, en ese otro lado también, estaban el Comandante Erwin, la Líder Hanji y Levi.

-Sentimos mucho todo esto, Eren-habló Erwin, aunque Eren sentía que las palabras le resbalaban por la piel manchada; era como si hubiera desconectado de su cuerpo, como si aquello no tuviera nada que ver con él, y solo se tratara de un mero espectador. Lástima que no tuviera tanta suerte al respecto-Pero por el momento, debes permanecer aquí, bajo vigilancia, mientras hablamos con altos cargos, y vemos qué podemos hacer con esta situación tan…sin precedentes.

-No te preocupes-se apresuró a añadir Hanji-Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano. Además, mi principal suposición es que se trata de algo derivado del veneno de demonio que penetró en tu cuerpo hace unos meses… Aunque hay que investigar al respecto-Hanji esbozó una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora, pensando insuflar algo de tranquilidad en una situación en la que era imposible-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Creo que ya has sufrido bastante.

-Volveremos a vernos en cuanto las cosas estén algo más esclarecidas-volvió a tomar la palabra Erwin-Procura no hacer nada que te ponga la situación más difícil, y nosotros haremos nuestra parte.

No debían esperar que Eren dijera nada, porque se limitaron a asentir e irse por donde habían venido. Dado que Eren se hallaba dentro de una celda, no tardó en perderlos de vista en cuanto empezaron a andar hacia la derecha de los barrotes, donde empezaba la pared de ladrillos.

El único que permaneció, obviando a los soldados que le vigilaban, era Levi.

Le miraba intensamente. Eren se preguntó qué se escondía tras esa mirada. ¿Había miedo? ¿Asco? ¿Pena? Eren sintió náuseas.

En aquel momento, Levi pudo decir muchas cosas. Tenía muchas preguntas, y muchas inquietudes, pero aún seguía perdido con aquella situación. Descolocado ante algo tan incompresible para él, como para la humanidad en sí.

Pero sí había algo que tenía claro. Y esa convicción se reflejó en sus siguientes palabras, antes de abandonar él también la lúgubre prisión:

-Te sacaré de aquí.

Y Eren quiso creerle.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Me da a mí que Levi no vale para sustos con este muchacho. La preocupación tiene que estar matándolo XD_

 _Sí, lo sé, soy mala, lo siento V-V_

 _Y por supuesto, Mikasa y Armin son muy leales. Adoro al trío de Shiganshina, por si no se había notado jajajaja._

 _Los poderes demoníacos de Eren se han manifestado por primera vez, y el pobrecito ha sido encerrado en una prisión conocida… Qué pasará ahora…? :P_

 _Ya saben, dejen sus reviews y recibirán abracitos virtuales :P O los recibirá Eren, que a él sí que le vendría bien un abracito V-V_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	27. Parte II: Capítulo XIV

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

 _Aquí vengo con un nuevo capi!_

 _Siento la espera, pero ando bastante estresada (y cuándo no? -.-) con el fin de curso y demás, y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir, pero por fin he podido terminar este capi!_

 _Así que, gracias por la paciencia! Y sobre todo, muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Me hace muy feliz leer que les gusta la historia y que sufren conmigo por Eren! :P_

 _Espero que les guste este capi!_

 _Disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo XIV: Juicio espurio**_

La esquina superior derecha del techo goteaba. Una gotita tras otra, escapaba de una pequeña filtración en esa esquina, y caían hasta explotar en el suelo de piedra con un sonido constante.

Gota tras gota, humedeciendo el aire, con un ligero olor a madera podrida y metal oxidado y carcomido.

Podrido y carcomido. Así es como se sentía Eren, tumbado en aquel camastro, que por su tacto y dureza parecía de todo menos una cama, mientras observaba las gotas caer, en el silencio de la fría y lúgubre celda. Solo a aquel sonido acompañaba, alguna vez, el tintineo de las cadenas que colgaban de las esposas de las muñecas de Eren, cuando éste cambiaba ligeramente de postura en el camastro.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Su cuerpo había estado tan tensionado, que aquello le dejó exhausto, y se desplomó como un árbol caído. Esa astenia, por lo menos, parecía haberle calmado, y el negro había terminado por abandonar su piel, retrayéndose como una serpiente volviendo a su nido. Se sentía derrotado.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió algo? No lo recordaba. Sí que le habían traído agua de una manera más asidua, pero poco más. Y el hecho de que estuvieran bajo tierra, y que no hubiera ventanas, y que nadie le diera ningún tipo de indicativo, y sin además haber ningún tipo de horario de comida, Eren había desechado la idea de intentar llevar cuenta del tiempo. Quizá solo hubieran pasado horas, quizá habían pasado días, no podía asegurarlo.

Se preguntó si aquello realmente importaba. Quizá estaba mejor ahí encerrado, mientras se consumía lentamente. Él, que había soñado con una libertad que, una vez más, se escapaba de sus manos como niebla.

El único cambio que observaba y escuchaba, era el cambio de guardias cada determinado tiempo, apostándose a ambos lados de su celda, sin decir absolutamente nada. Por eso supo que había algo distinto cuando a esos dos guardias se sumaron más, y no se colocaron donde habían estado hasta ahora, sino que se quedaron frente a los barrotes de metal, mirándole fijamente.

Eren no se molestó en moverse. ¿Para qué? Pero entonces uno de los guardias sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta de la celda, haciendo que Eren se incorporara de inmediato, quizá demasiado deprisa, porque la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas debido a la debilidad general de su cuerpo. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, las esposas que le anclaban al suelo de la celda habían sido sustituidas por otras, esta vez sin cadenas.

Alzó la vista, y vio la repulsa y el odio de los soldados, que le apuntaban con sus armas de fuego desenfundadas.

-Levántate, monstruo.

Fue en ese momento, obedeciendo aquella orden, a aquel apelativo, que supo que había algo mal con su cabeza.

Porque pensaba que la palabra "monstruo" le definía perfectamente.

*.*.*

Cuando por fin volvió a ver ventanas, después de a saber cuánto tiempo, la luz que se filtraba por ellas indicaba que el sol estaba alto en el cielo. Era cegador, sus ojos habiéndose acostumbrado a la eterna penumbra, y a la tenue luz de las antorchas.

Aun a pesar de que Eren estaba esposado, y se mostraba tranquilo, los soldados que le escoltaban no parecían querer bajar la guardia en absoluto. Bueno, Eren no podía culparlos.

No sabía hacia dónde se dirigían. Nadie le había dicho nada, y Eren era lo suficientemente sensato como para, dadas las circunstancias, no preguntar. Una pequeña parte de él, esperanzada, esperaba que por fin le soltaran y pudiera volver a la Legión, con sus seres queridos.

Pero al detenerse frente a unas grandes puertas de madera, que no llevaban al exterior, supo que había sido un iluso por siquiera considerar esa opción.

Contuvo el aliento cuando los soldados que iban delante de él abrieron las puertas y los soldados que iban detrás de él le obligaron a entrar en la estancia.

Estaba llena de gente. Había muchas personas, esparcidas por todos los rincones y laterales de la amplia sala, dejando el centro libre, donde a él le obligaban a andar.

Quemaban. Sus miradas quemaban. Eren se sentía nauseabundo, y se obligó a mantener la respiración constante y no desencadenar un ataque de pánico, porque eso no haría bien a nadie, menos a él.

La oscuridad de su interior parecía regocijarse ante su angustia y su nerviosismo, porque se crispaba, serpenteaba por su cuerpo, podía sentirlo, queriendo volver a salir, ahora que por fin había probado lo que era exteriorizarse. Pero Eren debía mantener la calma. No podía dejar que nadie más viera esa oscuridad transformarse en algo tangible.

Cuando las esposas, que hacían que tuviera los brazos hacia atrás, fueron enganchadas en un poste que se alzaba en el centro mismo de la sala, él en sus rodillas, Eren pensó que, por fin, iban a ejecutarlo. No era un pensamiento agradable, pero había estado bailoteando en su cabeza durante días. Era lo normal. Si no fuera él el que estuviera en esta situación, ¿habría aceptado a semejante engendro como humano?

Cerró los ojos cuando los soldados le dejaron allí postrado, mientras se retiraban.

" _Respira. Respira… Tranquilo, tranquilo… No te alteres, no les des más razones para repudiarte…"_

-Eren.

Entonces escuchó su nombre.

Abrió los ojos, giró la cabeza a su izquierda, y sintió cómo el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho, saliendo del letargo al que había estado expuesto durante sus días de cautiverio, y tragó saliva e inspiró hondo para evitar ponerse a llorar.

La preocupación en los ojos de Mikasa era tan palpable que Eren podía jurar que sería capaz de tocarla si tan solo pudiera extender una de sus manos. A su lado, Armin solo contribuía a esa preocupación. Por una parte, le aliviaba ver a sus mejores amigos tan angustiados por su destino, por egoísta que sonara. Y por otra, no quería que sufrieran así, no por su culpa, no cuando Eren había resultado ser un monstruo, no cuando lo más probable es que lo mataran, aun cuando el propio Eren se cuestionaba por qué iban a tardar tanto en tomar una decisión al respecto.

" _-Te sacaré de aquí."_

Ah… Claro. ¿Habían intentado impedirlo?

Eren no quería hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara más allá, al resto de soldados de la Legión que se habían presentado. También estaban sus amigos Jean, Connie y Sasha, así como otros veteranos. Pero por supuesto, al grupo lo encabezaba el Comandante Erwin, la Líder de Escuadrón Hanji y el Capitán Levi.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Levi, Eren se apresuró en desviar la mirada al suelo.

Era tan…humillante que aquellos que le importaban le vieran así. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer, cuando todos le miraban como si…?

-Eren Jaeger-una voz profunda se alzó en la sala, acallando todos los murmullos que habían empezado a resonar en cuanto Eren entró en la estancia.

Eren alzó una vez más la cabeza, esta vez al frente, donde había un magistrado. Dada la arquitectura de la sala, en la que antes no había caído por estar demasiado consciente de las miradas ajenas, Eren ahora sabía que se hallaba ante un tribunal, o algo parecido. Era un juicio.

" _Oh, así que van a juzgarme…"_

Pero él no había hecho nada malo. ¿O sí? Eren no eligió aquello. No lo quería…

No sabía qué podía salir de todo aquello. Puede que incluso se tratara tan solo de una pantomima, para dejar contentos a algunos y así poder cargarse al monstruo, pero de una manera más civilizada. No es como si a Eren le hubieran pedido su opinión al respecto, una vez más.

El que se alzaba ante él, tras el estrado, se presentó como Darius Zackly. A Eren le recordó un poco al Comandante Erwin, pues su voz y su propia presencia imponían. Tragó saliva.

-Eren Jaeger-repitió-Se te acusa de poseer sangre de demonio. Algo inaudito, sin duda alguna, mas hay aquí suficientes testigos que han podido verlo con sus propios ojos. Ver cómo se manifestaba en forma de un poder propio de los demonios, enemigos de la humanidad-Eren notaba cómo cada palabra se le clavaba en el cuerpo como si de agujas se trataran-¿Cómo te consideras respecto a esta acusación?

Eren le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. ¿Es que acaso no era evidente que aquello no era algo que hubiera elegido por voluntad propia? Sin embargo, tampoco es como si pudiera negarlo… Y es verdad que había muchas personas que le habían visto en aquel estado, y le tachaban de monstruo, y no habían tardado en hacérselo saber, con palabras y miradas hirientes.

-Y-yo…-se obligó a hablar; su voz sonaba carrasposa, seguramente por la sequedad y por el hecho de que llevaba días sin pronunciar una sola palabra-Yo no…-no sabía cómo expresarse-Es… Es cierto-se escuchó una pequeña gran conmoción entre la mayoría de los asistentes ante aquella afirmación-P-pero yo no…

-¡Quemadlo! ¡Hay que quemarlo! ¡Purificarlo!-se alzó una voz entre las demás.

Por las prendas que llevaba, Eren supo que aquel hombre formaba parte de la Iglesia, y el hecho de que estuviera allí presente, y pudiera intervenir, y más de esa manera, también le indicaba que debía tratarse, además, de un alto cargo de la Iglesia.

No es que entendiera mucho de la estructura que tenía el compendio que suponía la Iglesia de las Tres Diosas: Maria, Rose y Sina. Él no creía en esas cosas. Siempre habían sido sus padres los creyentes, los que iban a que les bendijeran objetos para que estos se convirtieran en amuletos para protegerlos de los demonios. A Eren eso siempre le había parecido una tontería. Un estúpido amuleto no iba a interponerse entre un demonio y una persona y salvarla, como bien habían podido comprobar, para desgracia de Eren, sus padres, muertos en Shiganshina.

No lo creía, hasta ahora. Quizá no del todo, pero el hecho de que, mientras el poder demoníaco estaba exteriorizado, la llave que llevaba colgada al cuello, amuleto y talismán de su padre, le quemaba en la piel como si estuviera al rojo vivo. Y Eren no sabía si eso es lo que más le horrorizaba, o el hecho de que, horas después, las heridas que había causado desaparecieron, apenas dejando unas leves marcas a modo de cicatriz.

Aquello solo reafirmaba el hecho de que, efectivamente, se había convertido en aquello que más odiaba.

-¡Sí! ¡Hay que matarle!

-¡Antes de que _eso_ nos mate a nosotros!

Se alzaron otras voces. Cada una de ellas dolía igual que la anterior. Y eran personas de a pie, civiles, que lo miraban con un miedo casi visceral. Eren lo reconocía. Era el que él mismo sentía por los demonios. Pero, que fuera dirigido hacia él…

-Silencio en la sala-pidió Zackly, y apenas pronunció aquellas palabras, la audiencia se sumió en tal.

Su mirada reposó en él.

-¿Eras consciente de este poder, Eren Jaeger?-volvió a dirigirse a él.

-¡N-no!-se apresuró a decir-Es…-tragó saliva-Hace unos meses, en una de las expediciones de la Legión de Reconocimiento, fui infectado por veneno de demonio y…-se voz se apagó. Era la hipótesis de Hanji, de que así es como había conseguido sus poderes. Y aun si era lo más plausible para aquello, eso no quitaba que Eren no tuviera ni idea de lo que estaba pasando con su cuerpo.

Y su cabeza.

-Es cierto-intervino entonces Hanji-Su cuerpo no solo se sobrepuso al veneno, sino que lo asimiló. Y al parecer, no se había manifestado hasta ahora-frunció ligeramente el ceño-Sin embargo, no hay mucho que se pueda decir de esos poderes en el momento presente, dado que nunca hemos visto un caso como este. Es algo sin precedentes, sin duda. Por eso…

-Por eso-se vio interrumpida; Eren no lo conocía, pero sí el uniforme y el escudo que portaba: era un miembro de la Policía Militar-En vez de matarlo…ahora, podría sernos de ayuda para desentrañar algunos de los misterios que rodean a los demonios. Por lo que-hizo una pausa-a la Policía Militar le gustaría disponer de Eren Jaeger con el único propósito de…investigación.

Ante aquellas palabras, Eren sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, algo entumecido ya debido a la incomodidad de la postura en la que se encontraba.

No es como si lo hubiera dicho, pero algo le decía a Eren que estaba implícito. Querían diseccionarle. Estudiarlo y usarlo como un maldito conejillo de indias, para, finalmente, tras torturarlo, matarle. Sintió náuseas ante la perspectiva.

-Pero, ¡no podemos arriesgarnos!-interrumpió el miembro de la Iglesia-¡Es un peligro para todos nosotros ya solo por el hecho de estar entre nuestros sagrados Muros!-chilló, como si al hacerlo, eso le confiriera más razón en el asunto-¡Hay que arrancar el problema de raíz! ¡Matarlo! ¡Quemarlo! ¡Purificarlo!-bajó la voz, pero aún se le veía agitado-Que las Diosas nos asistan.

Zackly pareció meditar las dos propuestas expuestas, y Eren se sentía enajenado en aquellos momentos. Aquellas personas, completos desconocidos para él, estaban decidiendo sobre su vida. Y él no parecía poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Se sentía miserable.

-…Tengo entendido-retomó la palabra Zackly-que el joven Eren Jaeger expuso sus poderes para ayudar a un amigo.

Eren dirigió la mirada a Armin, que estaba más lívido de lo que le había visto antes de que empezara el juicio.

La mirada de Armin se desvió a Erwin, el cual asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, dándole la palabra.

-A-así es, señoría-habló Armin-Me salvó de unos demonios. Uno de ellos nos sorprendió, me golpeé la cabeza y acabé desorientado, y no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para ayudarme, entonces Eren…

-¡Tonterías! ¡Blasfemias! Seguro que, en realidad, quería matarte, muchacho ingenuo, pero falló en su empeño. Además, señoría, esto no es un testimonio objetivo, ya que es su compañero de escuadrón, y amigo, porque según nos han contado, crecieron juntos en la ahora destruida Shiganshina. A manos, precisamente, de engendros como él-dijo, señalando acusatoriamente a Eren.

Por una parte, Eren pensaba que tenía razón. Aunque debía agradecer de todo corazón a su mejor amigo, porque aun a pesar de las circunstancias, seguía manteniéndose fiel a Eren.

Armin quiso volver a intervenir, pero Erwin hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza en su dirección, y se calló. A Mikasa, sus amigos tuvieron que sujetarla para que no saliera de la zona destinada a los testigos para ir a liberar a Eren, y quizá patear a algún miembro de la Iglesia y/o Policía Militar. Solo de escuchar lo que decían de Eren la ponían enferma.

-Señoría, si me permite…-empezó a decir Erwin.

-Adelante, Comandante-le dio la palabra el juez.

-Considero, dada la naturaleza del poder y de la predisposición de Eren Jaeger desde que llegó a la milicia como huérfano de Shiganshina, que sería muy útil para la Legión de Reconocimiento el disponer de este poder como medida resolutiva en situaciones de emergencia-miró a su lado-Contamos entre nuestras filas con Hanji Zoe, que como ya sabrán, su campo de investigación son los demonios. Podemos hacer uso de esos conocimientos para intentar desentrañar cómo el veneno de demonio puede ser utilizado en nuestro beneficio, así como contar con un arma de la que hasta ahora la humanidad carecía-finalizó su discurso.

" _Oh"_ , pensó Eren. _"Sería una herramienta. Un arma"_

Se preguntó si el Comandante hablaba totalmente en serio, o solo era una forma de acallar las otras voces. Fuera ese el caso o no, aquella perspectiva era mucho más halagüeña que las anteriormente propuestas.

-¡Eso no son más que insensateces! ¡El demonio debe morir!-volvió a chillar el cura.

-Señoría, creo que deberíamos ser nosotros los encargados de la investigación-intervino nuevamente también el Policía Militar-Además, si lo diseccionamos, no podrá hacer daño a nadie…

Siguieron rebatiéndose unos a otros tras lo expuesto por Erwin Smith. Eso también volvió a avivar los murmullos del resto de la muchedumbre presente, posicionándose en un bando u otro. Irónicamente, aunque no sorprendido por ello, nadie apoyaba la disyuntiva de la Legión.

Eren sentía que se hundía cada vez más. La cabeza le palpitaba, y lo que fuera que ahora poblaba su interior parecía reírse de él. No es como si tuviera realmente una voz, pero aun así, Eren sabía que le incitaba a darle la razón a aquellas personas. Porque con solo un poco de ese poder, podría librarse de sus cadenas, y muy seguramente matar a todos y cada uno de los presentes sin apenas esfuerzo alguno. Aquello hizo que un nuevo estertor de vomitar le recorriera el cuerpo. Y sacudió la cabeza, intentando disipar aquellos perturbadores pensamientos.

" _Te matarán… Si no haces nada, te matarán… Ahora eres un monstruo, ¿recuerdas?"_

La cabeza le iba a explotar.

-¡La Iglesia lo purificará con el fuego divino!

-La Policía Militar puede diseccionarlo antes para saber más sobre los demonios.

¿Qué cojones sabían todas aquellas personas de él? No le conocían. ¿Se atrevían a juzgarlo?

Eren había tenido suficiente. Él también tenía derecho a decidir sobre su propia vida, ¿o no? ¿O es que el hecho de estar contaminado ahora le impedía ser él mismo? ¿Se habían borrado sus sueños y aspiraciones, así como su objetivo en la vida? No, eso nunca.

Debía decir algo. Algo en su defensa. Pero los gritos ajenos, junto con el revuelo de su propio interior le impedían pensar la forma de expresarse mejor sin poner la situación para él peor de lo que ya estaba. Al final, como siempre le había caracterizado, fue impulsivo.

-¡Cállense de una maldita vez!-gritó, notando cómo se le rasgaba la garganta.

Quizás aquello no era lo más sensato. No solo eso, sino que, más bien, era estúpido, como contribuir a todos aquellos que querían cavar ya su tumba. Si se rebelaba o mostraba algún tipo de agresividad, estaría acabado.

Las distintas voces del auditorio se apagaron, como pequeñas velas ante una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Eren inspiró hondo, y clavó la mirada, furioso, ante el juez, a quien al parecer había que dar explicaciones sobre su vida.

-Yo juré dedicar mi vida a la Legión-declaró-Y vengar así la muerte de mis padres, y como las de otros muchos, que sucumbieron a manos de los demonios. Es mi vocación, mi vida, y gracias a la Legión de Reconocimiento, puedo hacerles frente-sentía cómo la rabia, junto con el doloroso recuerdo de todo lo que le había sido arrebatado, bullendo en su cuerpo-Mi único propósito es matar demonios. Nunca haría daño a ninguna persona-a menos que no se lo mereciera… Como aquellos gamberros de Shiganshina, que se metían con Armin, y Eren terminaba a puñetazos con ellos. Claro que, eso es algo que no diría, no en esta situación-Mi vida le pertenece a la Legión-finalizó, con palabras graves, que calaron en los presentes, que observaban cómo un monstruo con disfraz de humano se defendía a sí mismo.

" _Mi vida me pertenece a mí"_ , pensó en su lugar, dado que sabía que no podía decir algo así. _"Y mi corazón, a todas aquellas personas a las que quiero"._

La mirada de Darius Zackly recaía sobre él como un millar de piedras que le aplastaban contra el suelo, pero Eren no desvió la mirada. Si quería condenarlo por considerar aquello algún tipo de desafío, que así fuera. Pero no pensaba mostrarse como un cobarde, no cuando no había hecho nada malo.

Tras unos instantes, las distintas voces despertaron de su letargo y volvieron a alzarse, mezclándose entre ellas, la conmoción y los estamentos antes pronunciados todavía vigentes. Pero Zackly no parecía escucharlos, sino que su mirada pensativa seguía recayendo en Eren.

-Dadas las circunstancias-habló, su voz haciendo callar una vez más las otras voces insidiosas-A mi juicio, quizá lo mejor sería dejar al joven Eren Jaeger a cargo de la Legión de Reconocimiento, ambiente conocido y en el que mejor podría utilizarse su poder-hizo una pausa, y dirigió la mirada hacia Erwin Smith, representante de la Legión de Reconocimiento-Espero frutos del trabajo de investigación para comprender mejor a los demonios y así tener más a mano la posible y deseada erradicación de su especie, así como de los frutos que en batalla puedan tener los poderes de este muchacho para que la humanidad se ponga, por una vez, un paso por delante del enemigo común-añadió otra pausa, como esperando que sus palabras hicieran mella en los presentes-Ahora bien, en caso de que se considere que Eren Jaeger es un serio peligro para cualquier ser humano, habrá que tomar… medidas drásticas-Eren reprimió un escalofrío al pensar en ello.

Zackly paseó la mirada por todos los presentes, callados como tumbas, casi como si temieran respirar, ante unas palabras que quizá, prácticamente nadie se esperaba.

-Bien-asintió con la cabeza, solemne-Dado mi veredicto, doy por concluido este juicio.

Un instante de silencio. Un latido de corazón apenas. Entonces, gritos furiosos, indignados, se esparcieron por la sala, pero Eren ya no se molestó en escucharlos, mientras se permitía sentir un ligero atisbo de alivio al pensar que no lo matarían, al menos no en un futuro inmediato. Que volvería a la Legión. A casa.

Ante aquel pensamiento, todo lo demás pasó a estar en un segundo plano. Las voces discordantes, el movimiento de personas, el hecho de que le desengancharan del poste y le hicieran salir de la sala por las mismas puertas por las que había entrado, aún esposado.

Y cuando esas puertas se cerraron, todo fue silencio.

*.*.*

Le condujeron a una pequeña sala auxiliar. En comparación con la celda en la que había pasado los últimos días, aquello le parecía un lujo.

Con miradas desdeñosas, y sin quitarles las esposas, los guardias salieron de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Eren escuchó el sonido del cerrojo poco después, indicándole que, por supuesto, lo cerraban con llave. Y después, nada. Aunque supuso que esos mismos soldados seguían estando justo al otro lado de la puerta, como había pasado en la celda, aunque aquí no hubiera barrotes.

Eren se sentía exhausto, pero la tensión aún le perduraba en el cuerpo, rígido y en guardia, ante lo que pudiera venir, porque no sabía qué podía significar que le hubieran traído aquí.

¿Y si lo que había dicho el juez no eran nada más que mentiras? ¿Y si solo lo había dicho para que Eren bajara la guardia y así fuera más fácil matarle? No podía darse el lujo de relajarse todavía.

Por eso, cuando escuchó la puerta volver a abrirse, tiempo después, se sorprendió ligeramente que no se tratara de ningún guardia o verdugo, sino de Hanji y Levi.

Su cuerpo hizo amago de levantarse del sofá en el que había estado sentado hasta ese momento, en deferencia a sus superiores, y saludarlos como correspondía según el código de la milicia, pero se vio incapaz, tan cansado como estaba, pero nadie le hizo un comentario al respecto.

La primera en hablar fue Hanji, que le dirigió una amplia sonrisa a Eren.

-¡Puf!-suspiró-Ha ido por un pelo, ¿eh? Menos mal que hemos conseguido que permanecieras con nosotros, Eren.

Eren se obligó a hablar, aunque notaba como si tuviera arena en la boca.

-…Gracias-se limitó a decir, aunque sabía que esa simple palabra no abarcaba ese gran sentimiento de gratitud que sentía para con ellos por haber intercedido a su favor en el juicio. Y sobre todo, por sus miradas. No parecían mirarlo distinto de cuando lo hacían cuando no sabían de la existencia de sus poderes demoníacos.

Entonces, Levi se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Llevaba algo en las manos. Eren contuvo un ruidito de satisfacción al ver cómo usaba unas llaves para liberarle de las esposas.

Se miró las muñecas ensangrentadas. Tenía ligeras heridas por las rozaduras, pero ya no sangraban, solo quedaban costras de sangre seca.

-… ¿Estás bien?-preguntó entonces Levi, y Eren había olvidado la última vez que le había oído hablar.

Eren asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarle.

-He traído un botiquín-añadió Hanji.

-E-estoy bien-verbalizó.

" _Tan bien como puedo estar, dadas las circunstancias"_

Levi frunció el ceño.

-No te han hecho nada, ¿verdad?-la voz de Levi sonaba neutra, pero Eren sabía que era la voz que usaba Levi cuando intentaba mantenerse controlado. No quiso incidir en ello.

-No-negó con la cabeza.

Unos momentos de silencio. Parecía algo habitual en el día de hoy, dado el tema principal que lo ocupaba.

-Bueno…-empezó a decir Hanji-Las cosas serán diferentes a partir de ahora, sin duda. Pero, no te preocupes, Eren-le sonrió-Empezaremos con esos experimentos, para que así puedas controlarlo. Tranquilo, todo irá bien.

Era de agradecer que Hanji aportara por todos el optimismo que nadie más parecía albergar.

Además, había más cosas que decir. Más cosas que preguntar. Pero bastaba con ver a Eren como para saber que no era el momento adecuado. Aquello tendría que esperar.

Poco después, llegó Erwin.

-Nuestro carruaje ya está listo-anunció-El resto de miembros de la Legión que han venido hoy ya están de camino al cuartel en otros carruajes-miró a los otros tres-Volvamos.

*.*.*

Eren les siguió en silencio hasta el exterior donde, efectivamente, les esperaba un carruaje. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos, al principio, para poder ver más allá de la claridad de un cielo atardecido, sus ojos acostumbrados a luces más tenues los últimos días.

Tal y como le indicaron, Eren se subió al vehículo, seguido de Hanji y Erwin, que se sentaron frente a él, y Levi, que se sentó a su lado. La mirada de Eren no tardó en desviarse a la ventana en cuanto se cerró la puerta y los caballos pusieron en marcha el carruaje.

Eren vio a Trost alejarse, paulatinamente, mientras escuchaba el traqueteo de las ruedas del carruaje y los cascos de los caballos sobre la gravilla del camino, así como la conversación entre los adultos.

Mientras veía cambiar el paisaje, Eren se permitió pensar que, por fin, estaba a salvo. Al menos por el momento. Contuvo un suspiro, notó su cuerpo destensarse, y el cansancio se apoderó de él sin remedio alguno.

Sus ojos se cerraron y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Ninguno de los otros se había dado cuenta, hasta que la cabeza de Eren se ladeó hacia su izquierda, y terminó apoyada en el hombro de Levi.

-Oye, Eren…-empezó a decir Hanji.

-Se ha dormido-comentó Levi, mientras miraba la cara dormida de Eren, conteniendo el impulso de apartarle el pelo de la cara y acariciarle la mejilla.

Levi no era una persona dada al contacto. Erwin y Hanji lo sabían. Por eso, y aun a pesar de que también sabían la fijación que tenía con Eren, se sorprenderion al ver que no apartó al muchacho de sí, sino que le dejó reposar, como si no le molestara en absoluto. Nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto; se limitaron a bajar un poco el tono de voz.

-Pobre… No debe haber dormido nada estos días-se compadeció Hanji-Y menos en esas condiciones…

Levi torció el gesto.

Ocho malditos días. Ocho habían sido los días que Eren había estado encerrado en una lóbrega celda. Mientras ellos intentaban que se acelerara el proceso, Eren no había visto la luz del sol hasta entonces. No parecía haber dormido mucho, según evidenciaban las ojeras bajos sus ojos. Por no hablar de su palidez, que ya tenía siempre desde el ataque del veneno del demonio, y que ahora parecía acentuado. Pero lo que más enfermo puso a Levi fue ver lo delgado que parecía en comparación con ocho días atrás. Las clavículas, asomando por el cuello de su camisa, se le marcaban en demasía en la piel. ¿Cómo iba a poder nadie, con un aspecto tan lastimero, ser cualquier tipo de peligro para la humanidad?

-Levi, respecto a…-empezó a decir Erwin.

Levi frunció el ceño.

-Lo sé-le interrumpió, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

-Levi, sé que no es una posición agradable, ni mucho menos-continuó Erwin, a su pesar-Pero era una de las condiciones para poder llevarnos a Eren. Y sabes que, si no eres tú, habría sido otro, ¿verdad?

-Te he dicho que ya lo sé, Erwin.

Levi volvió a desviar la mirada hacia abajo, a Eren.

Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería Erwin.

Tras la finalización del juicio, y tras ver cómo se llevaban a Eren de la sala, Erwin mandó a los demás soldados de la Legión presentes que volvieran al cuartel. Costó bastante convencer a Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert, pero terminaron por ceder.

Salieron de la tribuna y se encaminaron a la sala auxiliar donde le habían dicho a Erwin que mantendrían a Eren en espera.

Por el camino, fueron intercedidos por Darius Zackly, y aquello no era sino para constatar otra cosa que no había querido decir en público, aunque no es como si la gente no pudiera hacerse una idea de lo que esas "medidas drásticas" a las que se refería fueran distintas de esto.

-Capitán Levi-le dijo-Usted es considerado el soldado más fuerte, ¿no es así? Entonces, cuento con usted para la supervisión de Eren Jaeger. Y, si llega a resultar un peligro, se encargará de acabar con su vida. ¿Puede hacerlo?

-Sí-respondió de inmediato.

Erwin sabía que era mentira. Hanji sabía que era mentira. Y por supuesto, el propio Levi sabía que era mentira. Antes muerto que hacer daño voluntariamente a Eren. Claro que, esto, no tenía por qué saberlo aquel hombre. Y sabía que, si se negaba a cumplir aquel cometido, se lo asignarían a otro, y eso sí que no iba a permitirlo.

Protegería a Eren. Sin importar qué.

*.*.*

-Eren.

-Mm…

-Eren, despierta.

Notó un ligero zarandeo en el hombro. Entreabrió los ojos. Vio la mano sobre su hombro. Alzó la vista y vio la cara de Levi.

Se puso erguido en su sitio, intentando registrar la situación. Cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Con la cabeza en el hombro de Levi.

Fue a disculparse, pero Levi no le dio esa oportunidad.

-Hemos llegado-le informó.

Entonces Eren vio que ni Erwin ni Hanji estaban en el carruaje, una de cuyas puertas estaba abierta y, por supuesto, el carruaje estaba detenido.

Asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a apearse del vehículo, y comprobó que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Sintió algo que no sabría expresar cuando volvió a ver la fachada del cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Un simple edificio, pero que había pasado a ser el techo de sus noches y el hogar reencontrado tras perder el inicial. Se dijo que era alivio, con una mezcla de nostalgia.

Era bueno estar de vuelta.

-Tengo que rellenar unos informes y enviar unas cartas referentes al juicio de hoy-informó Erwin, cuando se acercaron a él y Hanji, que estaban frente a la puerta del cuartel, para luego, despedirse y entrar en el edificio.

-Yo voy a preparar un plan sobre los experimentos que podríamos llevar a cabo a partir de ahora-dijo Hanji, que parecía entusiasmada al respecto-¡Nos vemos luego!-y también se perdió dentro del edificio.

Levi miró a Eren.

-Vamos-le instó, al ver que no se movía.

Eren le siguió, en silencio.

No se encontraron con nadie en los pasillos, y Eren supuso que sería porque, seguramente, la mayoría de soldados estaba en el comedor para la cena.

Ante la perspectiva de comida, su estómago rugió, para mortificación suya, en el silencio del pasillo. Eren miró algo avergonzado a Levi, pero éste se limitó a decir:

-Supuse que querrías darte un baño primero, y cambiarte de ropa. Luego puedes ir al comedor.

Eren asintió levemente con la cabeza, aún sin articular palabra, lo que empezaba a preocupar a Levi, pero prefirió no incidir sobre ello todavía. Además, se le veía condenadamente cansado. Casi parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Eren se sintió extraño al quitarse la ropa y poder frotarse y desprenderse de la suciedad adherida a su cuerpo. Era refrescante poder volver a sentirse humano, ver su piel y sin un olor a podrido. No es como si aparentara ser un humano. Era un humano. ¿Verdad?

Al salir de su habitación, ya aseado y con ropa limpia (era bueno volver a llevar el uniforme de la Legión como correspondía), Levi le estaba esperando para acompañarle al comedor.

Una vez más, Eren no dijo nada, y Levi no sabía qué decir en aquellos momentos, por lo que se limitaron a seguir andando, una especie de extraña tensión bailando entre los dos.

-¡Eren!-se escuchó entonces.

Era Mikasa, acompañada de Armin. No muy lejos, también se estaban acercando a ellos Sasha, Connie y Jean.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior, incómodo. No sabía cómo encarar a sus amigos. Tras todo lo que había pasado…

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Mikasa ya lo estaba envolviendo entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, susurrando su nombre al oído.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó en cuanto se separó de él-¿Te han herido?

-Ah…-abrió la boca, para luego cerrarla. Negó con la cabeza.

Mikasa suspiró.

-Gracias a las Diosas…-musitó.

Entonces fue el turno de Armin de abrazar a Eren.

-Gracias-le dijo-Por salvarme-se separó de él-Creo que no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo en su momento.

Eren volvió a abrir la boca, y volvió a cerrarla. ¿Qué se supone que podía decir?

-Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta-dijo Jean.

-Sí, ha sido muy raro que no estuvieras por aquí-añadió Connie.

-¡Ahora podemos volver a comer todos juntos!-exclamó Sasha.

Se les veía incómodos, sin saber qué decir, pero aun así, esas simples palabras daban a entender que seguían aceptando a Eren, que seguían siendo sus amigos.

Los miró a todos, uno a uno.

-Bienvenido de vuelta-dijo Mikasa, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Eren apretó los labios en una fina línea. Notó cómo se le humedecían los ojos y cómo el cuerpo le empezaba a temblar ligeramente, al ver que no lo había perdido todo.

Se llevó el antebrazo a la cara, para cubrir sus ojos, aunque era evidente que estaba llorando.

-Gracias…-sollozó.

Aquello solo hizo que Mikasa volviera a abrazarle.

*.*.*

Eren los veía. Los escuchaba.

Miradas de repulsa, de miedo. Susurros perversos y oscuros.

-No debería estar aquí.

-Deberían haberlo matado.

-¿Por qué lo han traído de vuelta aquí…?

-Ey-miró a Armin, que había llamado su atención, mientras le daba una bandeja con una ración de comida-No les hagas caso.

Eren se sentó a la mesa, rodeado de sus amigos.

Era como siempre, y aun así, no lo era. Se dijo que tendría que acostumbrarse. Muchas cosas iban a cambiar, y ya estaban cambiando, a partir de ahora.

En cuanto probó el primer bocado, Eren casi podía notar cómo el estómago se le abría, ávido de más, siendo consciente por fin del hambre que tenía.

-Eren, tranquilo, te vas a atragantar.

-O a vomitar todo lo que te estás metiendo.

-Mastica, mastica…

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?-preguntó Jean, con algo de miedo por la respuesta.

Eren negó con la cabeza.

-No lo recuerdo-respondió, volviendo a meterse otro bocado a la boca.

A Eren solo le importaba saciar su hambre. Y casi volvió a llorar cuando Mikasa le ofreció parte de su ración, así como Armin, ¡e incluso la glotona de Sasha!

¿Qué había hecho Eren para que el mundo le tratara de manera tan cruel, y aun así se las apañara para rodearse de gente tan maravillosa?

Miró de reojo a la mesa de los superiores. Levi le estaba mirando. Eren desvió la mirada.

Cuando la cena acabó, Eren fue a dirigirse a su cuarto, con la intención de dormir lo que no había dormido, al parecer, según le habían dicho, ocho días en cautiverio.

-Eren-le interceptaron.

Era Levi.

Se le veía algo contrariado. Y Eren supo, tras sus siguientes palabras, a qué se debía:

-Ahora estás bajo mi supervisión-le dijo.

-De acuerdo, Capitán.

Levi frunció el ceño.

-Así que, para mayor control, tu estancia pasará a estar en el sótano.

-O-oh…-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Eren.

-Ve a por tus cosas, y bájalas al sótano.

-Sí, señor.

Fue a su cuarto, cogió sus pocas pertenencias bajo la atenta mirada de Levi, para luego seguirle por varios pasillos, bajar unas escaleras, y desembocar en una de las puertas que había a lo largo de una de las paredes del sótano.

Al entrar en la que sería su nueva habitación, Eren sintió un escalofrío. Hacía frío. No había ventanas. Era muy amplia, demasiado para solo contener una cama y una mesilla de noche, junto con un pequeño armario. Había otra puerta lateral, que conducía a un baño.

Eren inspiró hondo, nuevamente aliviado. Por un momento, creía que iban a volver a meterle en una celda, si bien sabía perfectamente que aquella estancia era lo más parecido a una celda que la Legión tenía en su cuartel.

Eren dejó sus cosas donde correspondía.

Al no tener nada más que hacer, volvió a mirar a Levi.

Eren esperaba que dijera algo. Lo que fuera. A pesar de la preocupación que le había visto, Eren no sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza, y el miedo al rechazo era tal que temía volver a ponerse a llorar, aunque esta vez no sería de felicidad, ni mucho menos.

Levi abrió la boca. Nunca fue bueno expresándose. ¿Qué debería decirle? Cerró la boca.

Se quedaron así unos instantes, hasta que un par de soldados llegaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-Capitán. Venimos a hacer la guardia de esta noche-informaron.

Claro, pensó Eren. Ahora le tenían que mantener vigilado…

Sabía que era lo más razonable, pero no por eso dolía menos.

-Está bien-dijo Levi; dirigió una última mirada a Eren-Descansa, ¿de acuerdo? Lo necesitas.

Eren asintió con la cabeza, y vio a Levi desaparecer tras la puerta, que se cerró con un golpe sordo.

Levi se despidió de los soldados y empezó a encaminarse fuera del sótano, subiendo las escaleras, pero se detuvo en uno de los escalones.

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo se supone que Eren iba a saber cómo se sentía si Levi no le decía nada? Además, ¿acaso…acaso no se había controlado lo suficiente por hoy? Eren por fin estaba al alcance de su mano, entonces, ¿por qué se había limitado a cerrarse en banda? El esperar a que fuera Eren el que hablara no era excusa, no cuando era evidente lo mal que lo había pasado y que aún se mostrara confuso por ello.

Levi chascó la lengua, molesto consigo mismo por ser tan estúpido y obstinado, dando media vuelta, bajando los escalones antes subidos, desandando el camino antes recorrido.

-¿Capitán?-le miraron con confusión los soldados ahí apostados.

-Se me ha olvidado algo-se limitó a decir, abriendo la puerta y volviendo a cerrarla tras de sí.

Era una puerta de madera gruesa, y sabía que, al igual que los ladrillos de aquella estancia, bloqueaban cualquier sonido de dentro a fuera y viceversa.

Por eso, no lo había escuchado hasta que entró en la habitación. Después, lo vio. Eren estaba llorando.

Al oír que alguien entraba, se apresuró a levantarse de la cama, en la cual se había sentado, mientras se restregaba los ojos, enjugándose las lágrimas.

" _Estúpido"_ , se recriminó Levi a sí mismo al ver aquella escena.

-¿C-Capitán?-dijo Eren, con un hilo de voz.

Levi avanzó hacia él a grandes zancadas e hizo lo que quería haber hecho durante todo el día: estrecharle entre sus brazos.

Notó el cuerpo de Eren tenso en sus brazos, para luego, poco a poco, relajarse, hasta alzar sus propios brazos y devolverle el abrazo. Eren escondió el rostro en su cuello.

-L-lo siento-le escuchó musitar.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada-dijo Levi.

Eren no había hecho nada malo. Nada de aquello era su culpa. Lo habían envenenado. Había sobrevivido a ello. Por culpa de ese veneno, aún presente en su cuerpo, había desarrollado poderes similares a los de los demonios. ¿Y qué? Sus ojos seguían llorando y su cuerpo era cálido contra el suyo.

Seguía siendo Eren.

-…Te dije que te sacaría de allí-añadió Levi tras unos momentos en silencio, mientras Eren controlaba sus sollozos.

-S-sí-se sorbió la nariz-Gracias.

-Aunque, no me dejaron intervenir en el juicio-Levi frunció el ceño al recordarlo-Erwin me ordenó que no lo hiciera, porque sabía perfectamente que me habría liado a ostias o incluso matar a muchos de los presentes.

Levi escuchó entonces algo que había estado buscando, desesperadamente, y que hacía demasiado que no escuchaba. Una carcajada escapó de los labios de Eren, resonando en el cuerpo de Levi.

-No creo que eso hubiera beneficiado mucho mi situación, la verdad-bromeó Eren.

-Te habría sacado de allí de todas formas-insistió Levi.

Eren se separó ligeramente de él, lo justo para poder verle la cara, ya que no quería separarse de él.

" _¿Aún tengo permitido quererte?"_ , se preguntó Eren. _"¿Aún podrías quererme?"_

Levi alzó una mano para limpiarle un poco el rastro de lágrimas de su cara. Con una delicadeza y una devoción que Eren creía que ya no le pertenecían.

Por eso, por primera vez desde lo que parecía una eternidad, Eren sonrió.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Eren necesita abrazos! Mi pobre niño, se merece todo el amor del mundo y no que lo traten así T-T_

 _Creo que ya lo dije, pero me encantan los paralelismos XD Por supuesto, las situaciones son distintas, especialmente el componente humano, y vemos como aquellos a los que les importa Eren sufren por él y se alegran cuando vuelve con ellos. Y por supuesto, Levi no sería capaz de pegar a su mocoso jajajaja._

 _Eren vuelve a la Legión, pero las cosas son distintas, y aun a pesar de todo, Eren y Levi tendrían que hablar sobre ellos dada la nueva situación de Eren… Chan, chan! XD Qué pasará, qué pasará…? :P_

 _Si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus reviews y todo su amor para Eren ;)_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capi!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	28. Parte II: Capítulo XV

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

 _Siento la tardanza, pero este fin de curso me está consumiendo poco a poco, y el calor no ayuda, la verdad jajajajaja Ya quiero mis vacaciones de verano! T-T_

 _Así pues, gracias por la paciencia! Y muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar! Me ayudan a sobrellevar este estrés jejeje :P Espero que les guste este capi!_

 _Disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo XV: Pájaro liberado, pájaro enjaulado.**_

-Estaré bien, Mikasa.

-¿Seguro?-no se la veía muy convencida.

Eren esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Seguro. Es…parte del trato para que me dejaran permanecer en la Legión, así que… Estaré bien-repitió-La Líder Hanji es un poco excéntrica, pero es buena persona. No creo que pase nada malo.

-Si tú lo dices, Eren…

-Nos vemos luego.

Tras el desayuno, aún bajo miradas perfiladas y palabras contenidas por parte de muchos soldados, Eren salió del cuartel a sus alrededores, cubiertos por un manto de árboles con varios claros, muchos de los cuales se usaban para entrenar, no solo a los reclutas, sino también para practicar formaciones de batalla para futuras expediciones.

Tal y como le habían indicado, Hanji le estaba allí esperando, y con un poco de sorpresa, vio que también Levi, si bien es verdad que no debería sorprenderle, dado que ahora pasaba a estar bajo su supervisión. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al pensarlo.

-¡Hola, Eren!-saludó Hanji, con su energía habitual-¿¡Estás listo!?

Eren contuvo el impulso de encogerse de hombros; no es como si pudiera negarse y/o quejarse al respecto. Se limitó a devolver el saludo como correspondía y a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien. Haremos aquí los experimentos para intentar desentrañar el poder de la sangre de demonio-señaló en dirección al bosque y alrededor-Se ha establecido un perímetro de seguridad. Habrá guardias apostados, rodeando ese perímetro. También hay un pozo, que podría sernos útil en caso de que hubiera que reducirte; podría considerarse algo así como un salvo conducto, también para mí en caso de peligro-rio.

Eren apretó los labios en una fina línea, y no dijo nada, como tampoco dijo nada al ver que Levi llevaba puesto el equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

-Así que, sin más dilación, ¡empecemos!-exclamó Hanji, que parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, cuatro ojos?-cuestionó Levi, que no se le veía muy cómodo con la situación.

-Bueno… La verdad es que no tengo mucha idea-la mujer volvió a reír-Eren-se dirigió a él-¿Qué eres capaz de hacer?

-Mm… No lo sé…

-¿Podrías repetir lo que pasó en la expedición, cuando salvaste a Armin?

-Puedo intentarlo.

Pero no sabía ni siquiera _cómo_ intentarlo. En aquella ocasión, simplemente, había ocurrido, sin que él fuera consciente de ello.

Eren cerró los ojos. Tenía que concentrarse. Pero notaba que, lo que fuera que era aquello, se le escapaba de las manos, y no emergía del escondrijo que había encontrado en su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza.

Hanji pareció notar lo perdido que se encontraba.

-¿Cómo crees que lo puedes usar?

-No… No lo sé-repitió, frustrado, mirándose las manos.

-Lo plantearé de otra forma, ya que tenemos que ver cómo se puede manifestar-le miró fijamente-¿Qué sentiste cuando el poder salió de ti?

Eren no sabía explicarlo con palabras; no sin expresar claramente lo que fuera que cohabitaba en su interior. Era como notar que había algo ajeno a él, y aun así, formaba parte de su cuerpo. Se retorcía, lo notaba por todo el cuerpo, como sangre fluyendo. Y le hacía que tuviera ganas de dejarse llevar. La furia y el dolor lo alimentaban, y parecía solo querer contribuir a la destrucción. Pero formaba parte de él. Entonces, ¿era él el que quería sembrar el caos? Sentía que empañaba su mente y juicio. Era nauseabundo.

Ante la falta de palabras de Eren, Hanji volvió a preguntar; no con insistencia, sino con tono amable, paciente, algo que le recordaba a Eren en cierto sentido a su madre, cuando quería explicarle algo que no era capaz de entender cuando era pequeño.

-¿Qué pasó cuando fuiste a salvar a Armin?

-Nada-respondió Eren, categórico-Solo… Solo quería ayudarle, y… Y simplemente…salió.

-Mm…-Hanji se mostró meditabunda-Quizás necesitas un objetivo concreto, focalizarlo de algún modo. ¡Bien! Eren-alzó el brazo y señaló con dramatismo-¡Ataca a ese árbol!

Quizás en otra situación, Eren se habría reído. Pero ahora tan solo podía mostrarse confuso.

Eren miró el árbol. Luego desvió la mirada a Levi, que parecía a punto de matar a Hanji con la mirada.

-…De acuerdo.

Cerró los ojos, como la vez anterior. Sabía dónde estaba el árbol, la distancia que los separaba.

Si fuera un enemigo. Si fuera un demonio. Si intentara hacer daño a alguien, como con Armin, Eren no dudaría ni un segundo en destrozarlo.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. La liberación. Como adrenalina mezclada con euforia al salir de su cuerpo, su sangre borboteando y gritando de júbilo.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, el árbol destrozado descansaba en el suelo, junto con todos los árboles colindantes.

La pequeña humareda, levantada ante las bandadas de aire dadas por su propio poder, ondas negras que aún ondulaban alrededor de su cuerpo, así como por los troncos caídos, hacía que le picaran los ojos

-Ah…-se frotó los ojos y miró a sus dos superiores.

Vio la inquietud en los ojos de Levi. La emoción en los ojos de Hanji. Una vez más, Eren se sintió nauseabundo.

Por mucho que, por tan solo un instante, el poder se hubiera manifestado a su voluntad, no hizo lo que quiso. Destruyó más de lo que pretendía, y por otro instante, se sintió bien al ver tanta destrucción causada por él. Pero, ¿y si no se tratara de una arboleda? ¿Y si no se tratara de demonios? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si hubiera herido a Levi o Hanji?

Su convicción fallando, notó cómo el poder demoníaco emergido se alteraba, haciendo que los oscuros halos que le rodeaban se curvaran así mismo, y afilados como cuchillas, incluso le hacían pequeños cortes por todo su cuerpo.

-Eren-escuchó que le decían, pero sus ojos no paraban de seguir las ondas oscuras, mientras notaban cómo rasgaban ropa y piel; se preguntó si serían capaces de trocearle si no era capaz de controlarlo en absoluto-Tienes que calmarte. ¿Me oyes?

Eren alzó la vista, y vio que Levi se empezó a acercar a él. Eren retrocedió, pero Levi siguió avanzando hacia él. No tenía las armas desenvainadas, y Eren no sabía si eso era lo mejor dada la situación.

-N-no… No se acerque-al ver que le costaba hablar, fue consciente de que había empezado a hiperventilar-N-no quiero…hacerle d-daño.

-Entonces, cálmate. Tienes que tranquilizarte, Eren. Respira.

Trató de regular su respiración, pero se veía incapaz, y las cenefas negras, que aparte de adornar su piel, también bailaban a su alrededor, se agitaban, violentas, jubilosas. La cabeza le empezaba a doler. Se quedó petrificado en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer.

-Eren.

Entonces tuvo a Levi justo frente a él. Eren ahogó un grito.

" _No"_

Y con un espasmo, las ondas danzantes se contrajeron y desaparecieron. Eren exhaló, y las piernas le fallaron, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Notaba un sudor frío recorrerle el cuerpo. Escuchó gritar al monstruo de su interior, enjaulado una vez más.

-Ey. Respira, respira…

Una vez más, Eren se obligó a regular su respiración, con las técnicas que le había enseñado Hanji tiempo atrás.

Alzó la vista, y vio que Levi se había arrodillado delante de él. Parecía estar bien. No le había herido. Eren exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

-Lo has controlado. Bien hecho-le felicitó.

Pero Eren no quería que lo felicitara. No había controlado una mierda. Si había conseguido detenerse, aun sin saber cómo lo había hecho exactamente, era porque…

-…No quería hacerte daño-musitó.

Levi le revolvió el pelo.

-Esa es razón suficiente-le dijo.

-Eren-le llamó esta vez Hanji, ahora algo más preocupada y pensativa que emocionada con el experimento-¿Puedo?-dijo, señalando sus manos.

El muchacho la miró con confusión, pero bastó un vistazo para saber a qué se refería.

-Mm… Claro.

Se incorporó, al igual que Levi. Eren se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme, y se remangó ambos brazos de la camisa. El negro teñía su piel como alquitrán, aunque de manera irregular. Levi contuvo un improperio al verlo.

-Fascinante…-comentó Hanji, mientras lo tocaba-No veo cambio de textura con respecto a la pie normal al tocarlo… Y, según he podido ver, se extiende cuando estás alterado, como ahora mismo. Pero, al empezar a calmarte, se retrae, como las ondas…-llevó una mano al cuello de Eren al ver que también negro había llegado ahí; Levi le dirigió una mirada furibunda-¿Qué?-le cuestionó Hanji.

-Nada-se limitó a decir, pero no le gustaba que toqueteara tanto a Eren, aun a sabiendas de que no tenía otro propósito que el de investigar; además, no es como si no conociera a Hanji. Aun así. Se odió un poco por sentirse así.

Tal y como había dicho Hanji, ahora que Eren se encontraba más tranquilo, con el veneno dentro de él y no fuera como un peligro expuesto, el negro iba desvaneciéndose de su piel. Era tan…antinatural. Tan…poco humano.

-Te tomaré unas muestras de sangre-siguió diciendo Hanji-Y creo que por hoy es suficiente. Más bien, como primer intento, ¡ha sido muy instructivo!-rio, como queriendo quitarle hierro al asunto-Además, tus compañeros de escuadrón me han dicho que, en la última expedición, los demonios parecían ser atraídos por ti. Quisiera saber si eso tiene algo que ver con la sangre de demonio mezclada con la tuya…-parecía que ya hablaba más para sí que para los demás-¡Por cierto! Eren, ¿qué tal con tus alucinaciones?

Eren parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido y confuso a partes iguales. Se había olvidado por completo de ellas.

-Hace mucho que no tengo-dijo.

-¿Oh? ¿Y eso? ¿Desde cuándo?

Eren hizo memoria.

-Pues… Creo que…desde la última expedición.

-Interesante… Ahí fue cuando se manifestó tu poder por primera vez. Quizá ya no te afecta de la misma manera a la mente, ahora que puedes liberarlo…-teorizó Hanji.

Eren no sabía qué decir. Si bien era un alivio que las alucinaciones no le estuvieran atormentando desde hace días, eso no significaba que la alternativa dada fuera mucho mejor. Esa sangre de demonio le estaba consumiendo de otro modo ahora, estaba seguro.

-Y esos pequeños cortes que te has hecho tú mismo… Ya están sanando. ¡Es imposiblemente increíble!

Aquello solo hacía a Eren sentirse peor, aunque no es como si fuera culpa de Hanji.

-¡Bueno!-exclamó Hanji con aire de finalización-Eren, en cuanto puedas, vente a mi laboratorio para esas muestras de sangre. Pero por ahora, descansa un poco, ¿de acuerdo?-le sonrió-Estaré allí haciendo un informe sobre el experimento de hoy.

-S-sí, Líder Hanji.

Ésta asintió, y después de avisar a uno de los soldados apostados en las puertas del cuartel de que avisara de que podían abandonar sus puestos los soldados que estaban en el perímetro de seguridad del experimento, que ya no había peligro, se perdió en el interior del edificio.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Levi no pudo evitar mostrar su preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-A mí no me engañas, mocoso. Pareces de todo menos "bien".

Eren suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas?

-Oye…-le dijo Levi, golpeándole ligeramente el pecho, como a modo de advertencia de que no le hablara así. Solo estaba preocupado por él. En realidad, estaba jodidamente preocupado, después de todo lo que había visto. ¿Y si aquel poder terminaba por devorar a Eren? Levi no quería ni pensarlo.

Entonces, Eren hizo una mueca de dolor ante el contacto.

-¿Qué pasa?

Eren se bajó el cuello de la camisa. Levi vio, no por primera vez, aquella llave que siempre llevaba a modo de colgante. Siempre quiso preguntarle por ella, pero hasta ahora no lo había hecho. Hasta ahora, cuando vio que le había provocado ligeras laceraciones en el esternón.

Se la arrancó del cuello y estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo, cuando se dio cuenta de que era una llave normal y corriente, que no le quemaba al tacto.

Pudo ver la comprensión de Eren de la situación, aunque él no, pero eso solo hizo que la expresión apesadumbrada de Eren se acentuara.

-Era…era un talismán de mi padre-murmuró.

Un amuleto contra los demonios. Y le quemaba la piel a Eren. Levi apretó la llave con fuerza en la palma de su mano.

No es como si pudiera desecharla, no si era el único recuerdo que Eren tenía de su padre, de su familia, de su antiguo hogar. Además, la herida parecía haberse curado ya, aunque dejara marca, como las otras pequeñas cicatrices, evidenciando que, ahora mismo, no le provocaba daño. Quizás solo fuera cuando la sangre de demonio se manifestaba físicamente…

Levi sacudió la cabeza. Depositó la llave en la mano de Eren, que la cogió sin problemas, sin causarle ningún daño.

-Si te hace daño, guárdala.

Eren se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, cabizbajo.

Levi era consciente, como la noche anterior, que debería decirle algo, algo que lo tranquilizara, que le hiciera sentirse mejor, pero no sabía qué hacer, no con todo lo que había visto y con el pronóstico de futuro que le esperaba a partir de ahora a Eren. Por lo que se limitó a darle un ligero apretón en la mano, antes de recordarle que se pasara por el laboratorio de Hanji.

Un montón de cosas pasaban por la mente de Levi, igual que en la de Eren, aunque el otro no lo supiera, y se sentía frustrado por no saber qué hacer para proteger a Eren. ¿Cómo protegerle de los demás soldados que le miran como si fuera un monstruo? ¿Cómo protegerle de los demonios que le habían hecho eso y que le habían arrebatado todo ya en una ocasión? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo iba a protegerle de sí mismo? Se sentía tan inútil, tan impotente, como cuando Eren yacía retorciéndose de dolor en la cama justo después del envenenamiento.

" _¿Qué puedo hacer para tenerle siempre a mi lado…?"_

Eren le vio entrar en el cuartel de la Legión, intentando obviar la punzada que notó en su pecho, mientras se ponía en marcha para seguirle, para después ir a ver a Hanji, quien le hablaría de más pruebas y experimentos, para ver si podía controlar algo que ahora formaba parte de él, por mucho que quisiera negarlo.

Porque Eren lo sabía. Él ya no era el mismo. Levi parecía comportarse de acuerdo a eso, igual que todos los demás, cada uno a su modo. Con desprecio, miedo, o preocupación y otra clase de miedo por parte de sus amigos.

Porque Eren lo sabía. Y sabía que lo que había pasado aquella mañana, era solo el principio.

Y que aquel solo era el primero de muchos experimentos.

*.*.*

-¡Hola! Eres Eren Jaeger, ¿verdad?-la mujer sonrió-Ya nos hemos visto varias veces desde que entraste en la Legión, pero… Técnicamente nunca nos hemos presentado-amplió la sonrisa-Yo soy Petra Ral, encantada-se giró para mirar a sus compañeros-Y estos son…

-Gunther Schultz-se presentó el hombre que tenía al lado.

-Y yo Erd Gin-sonrió otro hombre.

-Yo soy…-no se le entendió el nombre debido a que se mordió la lengua.

Petra suspiró, para luego volver a tomar la palabra, y por sus gestos, Eren diría que lo que acababa de pasar pasaba con quizás demasiada frecuencia.

-Él es Auruo Brossard-le presentó Petra en su lugar; sonrió una vez más-Somos el escuadrón del Capitán Levi.

-Y ahora tú formas parte de él-añadió Erd.

Eren sintió algo extraño ante aquella afirmación. Si bien hasta ahora no había conocido de manera personal al escuadrón liderado por Levi, Eren sabía que solo lo conformaban personas fuertes y con gran capacidad estratégica, no por nada habían sido elegidos por aquel considerado el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Eren siempre quiso ser así. Alguna vez había soñado con formar parte de un escuadrón junto a Levi, luchar codo con codo, aun cuando sus fuerzas no pudieran compararse ni mucho menos. Pero ahora que eso se hacía realidad, las condiciones de esa misma realidad hacían que se lo replanteara. El único motivo por el que ahora le habían asignado a ese equipo es porque Levi tenía que estar vigilándolo prácticamente en todo momento.

No formaba parte del equipo. Solo era una carga a proteger, y una carga que nadie quería que les explotara en la cara.

-…Encantado.

Intentó no pensar en su antiguo escuadrón. Y no el liderado por Armin, sino el liderado por él. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Mina, Marco y los demás habían muerto…?

-Oye tú, mocoso-Eren frunció ligeramente el ceño al escuchar a Auruo hablarle de aquella manera-No te lo tengas tan creído solo porque ahora estés bajo la supervisión del Capitán. No te creas especial ni nada por el esti…-se trabó al morderse la lengua nuevamente.

-Vamos Auruo, no te metas con el chaval-intervino Erd.

-Cierto-fue secundado por Gunther.

-Y deja de imitar al Capitán-le reprobó Petra-Das grima.

-Hmp-se hizo el ofendido Auruo.

-Además, tras la caída de Shiganshina, el Capitán Levi estuvo cuidando de él, así que, por supuesto que es especial para el Capitán-añadió Petra.

Eren contuvo el impulso de soltar una risita. Ah, si ellos supieran la relación que tenía con Levi… Claro que…

" _¿Aún la tenemos?"_ , con el paso de los días, Eren cada vez lo dudaba más, dado el comportamiento de Levi, y los experimentos tampoco ayudaban en ese aspecto, si bien es verdad que Eren creía que empezaba a tener cierto control con su poder, pero aun así, eso no hacía más que socavar su estado de ánimo, ya de por sí bastante lacónico desde que parte de él se había convertido en un engendro.

Al menos, aquellas cuatro personas no parecían mirarle de mala manera, es más, casi parecía que realmente le veían como un compañero más. Era de agradecer. Realmente parecían buenas personas.

-Dejaos de charla-una voz imponente se alzó entre ellos-E id a por vuestros caballos.

Los cuatro adultos se cuadraron al instante. En sus ojos, solo había pura devoción y respeto.

-¡Sí, Capitán!

Eren los vio marcharse, para luego desviar la mirada a Levi. Se mordió el labio inferior.

-Capitán…-empezó a decir.

Levi se acercó a él.

-Cuando salgamos ahí fuera, no te separes del grupo-le advirtió-Y recuerda que, a no ser que se trate de una situación de emergencia, no puedes usar tu poder. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Hablándole así, era su superior, no Levi. Eren se mordió la lengua.

-…Sí, Capitán.

Dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a los establos con el resto de su nuevo escuadrón.

*.*.*

-Eren, por favor, ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré, Mikasa. No te preocupes.

En otros tiempos, la habría dicho que se preocupaba demasiado.

-Eren tiene razón, Mikasa-intervino su amigo Armin-Ahora está en el escuadrón del Capitán Levi, y estará en la posición más segura de toda la formación, así que puede que ni siquiera tenga que luchar.

-Cierto-convino Eren, aunque no sabía si eso le alegraba o no. Tras todo lo acontecido, deseaba descargar adrenalina. Ya que no había podido participar de la misma manera en los entrenamientos, y por supuesto pasó tiempo hasta que le dejaran volver a salir en una expedición.

Se despidió de sus amigos, se apeó en su caballo y fue hacia su posición.

Levi le miró con ojos serios.

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho.

Eren apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-Sí, Capitán.

No le iban a dejar participar en lo más mínimo, si podían evitarlo. Entonces, ¿para qué le llevaban? Eren solo quería ser de ayuda, quería demostrar que seguía estando de parte de la humanidad, que su único propósito era matar demonios.

-Ahora eres un as bajo la manga, Eren. Una pequeña esperanza de la humanidad. No te pondremos en peligro bajo ningún concepto a no ser que sea necesario. Tus poderes solo se utilizarán en caso de verdadera necesidad. ¿Lo has entendido?

Eso es lo que le había dicho el Comandante Erwin antes de dejarle formar parte de aquella expedición. Y Levi se lo había recordado después.

-¡En formación!-se alzó la voz del comandante-¡Avanzad!

Eren espoleó su caballo y salió tras Levi, con los otros miembros del escuadrón rodeándole.

Era extraño. Pensó que se sentiría mejor, liberado, al salir de su confinamiento, pero solo sentía la sangre hervir.

Por otra parte, era la primera vez que veía a Levi así. En el campo de batalla. Su espalda, su capa ondeando al viento. Sentía que se alejaba, aun a pesar de estar tan cerca.

Y tal y como esperaba de un grupo de veteranos, se movían, hablaban y analizaban la situación de una manera que hasta resultaba fácil. Eren deseó ser como ellos. Nunca había deseado nada más.

Su sueño siempre había sido unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento, y ser uno de los mejores soldados. Pero ese sueño se vio truncado, como su vida misma.

De pronto, Eren sintió un escalofrío.

Miró a su derecha. No había nada. Sólo árboles.

Notaba los pelos de la nuca erizarse, y la nariz le picaba por un extraño olor. No sabía explicarlo, pero podía jurar que…

-Eren, ¿pasa algo? Tienes mala cara-le preguntó Petra, alzando la voz para que se le oyera por encima del galope de los caballos. Parecía realmente preocupada.

-No, es… Solo…

-¿Qué ocurre?-intervino Levi, poniéndose a la altura de su caballo.

Eren tragó saliva, y aunque sabía que estaba a punto de sonar como un completo loco, lo dijo de todas formas.

-…Creo que se acercan demonios por la derecha.

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la derecha, pero solo veían el paisaje pasar.

-¿Estás seguro? Yo no veo nada…

-¿Tú ves algo?

-Mm… No es como si…lo "viera"… Sino más bien, como si lo "sintiera".

Sus caras lo decían todo y Eren deseó no haber dicho nada. Sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada en ese momento.

Fue entonces cuando los oyeron venir. Demonios se acercaban a su grupo, reptando por entre las sombras de los árboles. Desde la derecha.

-¡Desplegaos!-ordenó Levi.

Y sin mediar una palabra, los otros cuatro adultos lo hicieron.

Por inercia, Eren fue a desenvainar sus armas.

-Tú no. No te separes de mí-le ordenó Levi.

Estuvo por replicar, pero, ¿qué ganaba con eso? Se mordió la lengua y siguió cabalgando, mientras veía como los otros soldados despachaban a los demonios con una agilidad y una maestría que solo daba la práctica, dejando a Eren con la boca abierta. Por eso, no mucho después, volvieron a montarse en sus caballos.

-Vaya, eso ha sido de gran ayuda. ¡Gracias, Eren!-le agradeció Petra con una sonrisa.

Eren no supo qué decir. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Desde luego, es increíble que puedas sentir a los demonios incluso antes de que podamos verlos-comentó Erd.

-Quizás sí que puedas ser útil en algo.

-¡Auruo!-le reprendió la mujer.

Más demonios se cruzaron en su camino, y tal como habían sospechado, parecían atraídos por Eren, por la sangre de demonio, pero todas esas veces se encargaron de ellos Petra, Erd, Auruo y Gunther. No había siquiera necesidad de que luchara Levi, y por supuesto, mucho menos Eren, el cual, a pesar de no estar luchando, intentaba mantener controlado esa parte dentro de él que le gritaba que saliera a matar. Lo que fuera. A quien fuera.

Aunque creía haber salido, en realidad, Eren seguía enjaulado.

*.*.*

Eren se sentía exhausto. Notaba la tirantez de las fibras de sus músculos, la respiración errática, el sudor resbalarle por la piel, al igual que la tinta negra.

-Bien, bien… Veo que el radio de alcance puede variar-escuchó a Hanji decir no muy lejos de él-Eren, ¿puedes seguir? Me gustaría saber qué límite puede alcanzar si lo proyectas en una determinada dirección.

Eren quería decir que estaba cansado. Que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que la sangre de demonio parecía estar asfixiándole.

-Y con esto acabaríamos-añadió Hanji.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Levi no dijo nada, como en la mayoría de los experimentos que llevaban hasta ahora. Eren ni siquiera sabía para qué seguía viniendo a presenciarlos.

" _Oh, claro, me tiene que tener vigilado"_ , porque, ¿y si se descontrolaba por completo…?

Entonces pasó. Lo notó enseguida.

Quería dirigir la ráfaga de poder oscuro en la dirección que había lanzado el último ataque, por petición de Hanji, pero en cuanto quiso liberar solo una fracción, es como si su cuerpo entero hubiera cedido, y se liberó por completo, como en aquel primer experimento. Pero Eren sabía que no era igual que aquella vez. No, esta vez era peor. Mucho peor.

El pecho le ardía. Las entrañas gritaban agónicas.

Se llevó las manos al pecho y apenas fue consciente de desplomarse en el suelo de rodillas, rodeado de halos negros cortantes, haciendo un escudo mortal a su alrededor.

Le pitaban los oídos. Podía jurar que alguien le estaba diciendo algo, pero era incapaz de oír nada más allá de ese pitido y de los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

" _Quema. Quema. ¡Quema!"_

Lo notaba, pujando por salir más.

De pronto, el dolor en el pecho fue igualado e incluso sobrepasado por el dolor que empezó a notar en la espalda. Era su demonio interno pujando por salir al exterior.

Por encima del pitido de oídos, escuchó un ruido atronador, y cuando el dolor en su espalda se acentuó, supo que era él mismo, gritando de dolor a pleno pulmón.

Entonces se liberó.

El dolor incesante cesó, dejando solo remanentes de un dolor intenso. La garganta raspada, el cuerpo extenuado, dejó caer las manos al suelo.

Vio el negro en sus manos. Los halos habían desaparecido.

Sus sentidos, agudizados, captaron un olor y un sonido que no habían estado ahí antes.

Olor a metálico. Un sonido de goteo.

Era sangre. Estaba sangrando.

Por el dolor que aún quedaba, supo que era la espalda. Pero, ¿qué había pasado?

Alzó la vista del suelo, y cuando por fin pudo enfocar la vista, vio a Hanji y Levi, con cara horrorizada, mirando directamente a él.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó. Más allá del dolor, notaba _algo_ en la espalda.

Confuso, giró la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro y, por una vez, fue incapaz de contradecir a todas aquellas voces que le habían llamado monstruo desde aquel día; incapaz de contradecir a esa parte de él que aún quería pensar que era humano.

¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando un par de alas negras membranosas brotaban de su espalda ensangrentada?

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Ays… Mi pobre Eren, por qué le hago sufrir tanto? T-T (Porque te gusta el drama, y lo sabes XD)._

 _Aun a pesar de haber vuelto a la Legión, por supuesto que nada es igual, y Eren lo está pasando mal, porque le cuesta aceptarse a sí mismo, dado que se está convirtiendo en aquello que más detesta. Y aun habiendo personas que le quieren y le apoyan, por supuesto que hace una gran diferencia el hecho de que Levi, aquel a quien consideraba más importante, parece estar ignorándole más allá de su deber como su superior. Ay, Levi, si tan solo hablaras un poco con Eren, esto podría haberse solucionado… -.- ¿Qué pasará ahora entre estos dos? (De verdad que yo solo quiero que estos dos sean felices juntos, eh? Aunque no lo parezca XD)._

 _Pero ahora Eren ha manifestado algo de su poder demoníaco que lo hace parecer más demonio y por tanto menos humano. Unas alas que en vez de liberarle solo parecen apretarle más el cuello. ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora…?_

 _Pues nada, si quieren saberlo, ya saben, dejen sus reviews (y algún helado de chocolate también estaría bien XD)._

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Es por eso que esta historia sigue ;)_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capi!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	29. Parte II: Capítulo XVI

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

 _Por fin estoy de vacaciones de verano! (habiendo terminado también una etapa académica) T-T Aunque serán más cortas, y puede que tenga que trabajar y estudiar algo este verano para prepararme para el próximo curso, que será muy duro, pero prefiero no pensar en eso ahora jajajaja XD Ahora toca descansar un poco :)_

 _En tal caso, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi! Una vez más, más largo de lo que esperaba, pero es que no quería cortarlo y dejar la última parte para el siguiente capi._

 _En tal caso, espero que les guste!_

 _Disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo XVI: Deseo aberrante.**_

Dada la situación, Eren se mostraba muy tranquilo. Ni siquiera había ya halos de oscuridad que pudieran hacerle daño a él o a quien se acercara demasiado a sus inmediaciones.

Inspiraba. Espiraba. Inspiraba. Espiraba.

Notaba ese pinchazo de dolor en la espalda, pero no parecía absolutamente nada en comparación con la sensación de tener un par de miembros más.

Eren las miraba por encima de su hombro, con una extraña fascinación que evitaba que las náuseas se apoderaran de él. Porque, a fin de cuentas, aquello solo evidenciaba algo que ya no podía negar: era un monstruo, un demonio. Quizás todo sería más fácil si simplemente lo aceptara. ¿O quizás sería mejor si estuviera muerto?

-Eren.

Algo reticente, apartó la mirada de las alas, para mirar a sus dos superiores, testigos de aquella aberración. Se sintió desolado, al ver sus expresiones una vez más.

Pero, aun así, una vez más, Eren se mostraba tranquilo. Quizás se encontrara en shock, aun no siendo capaz de integrar lo que estaba pasando. O era simplemente una triste resignación.

Con movimientos lentos y algo dificultosos, se puso en pie. Sintió un escalofrío al notar el suelo cuando la punta baja de las alas rozaron ese mismo suelo. En parte, era como si sus manos hubieran acariciado la superficie llena de grava. Era tan…anormal.

-Mm…-quiso decir algo, pero, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir? La mirada de Levi le quemaba como si le hubiera echado vivo a una hoguera encendida en plena noche. Era doloroso, sumamente doloroso, más que el dolor físico que le atenazaba el cuerpo, especialmente la espalda.

-¡Es increíble!-exclamó Hanji, saliendo de su estupor primario ante algo que, hasta ese momento, resultaba inconcebible-Por las Diosas, ¡es magnífico!

Bueno, al menos era en cierta parte un alivio que alguien lo viera como algo positivo.

Se llevó la mano al pecho. También le dolía.

-Eren, escucha, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás calmado?-Hanji se empezó a acercar a él.

-Mm… No lo sé…-admitió.

Se miró las manos. Negras, por supuesto, y estaba casi seguro de que sus brazos y su pecho también deberían estar coloreados, y probablemente su cara, aunque no pudiera vérsela.

-¿Puedo tocarlas?

-S-supongo…

Cuando las manos de Hanji reposaron en una de las alas, Eren dio un respingo, sin poder evitarlo.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No. No, es solo…extraño-sentir algo que nunca antes había estado ahí.

-Puede que lo más probable es que las tengas hipersensibles ahora mismo-comentó Hanji, mientras las observaba y tocaba ligeramente-¿Qué notas?

-Es… Es como si…

-¿Cómo si tuvieras un par de brazos nuevos?

A Eren le avergonzaba decir que sí, pero terminó por asentir.

-Son sin duda fascinantes… Otra forma de materializar el poder, cuando no has podido contenerlo dentro de ti…-empezó a decir la mujer, la cual, como otras veces, parecía estar hablando más para sí, tomando notas mentales para luego hacer un reporte al respecto e investigar más sobre ello-Puede que se debiera a que estabas cansado, por eso no has podido controlarlo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso creo…

-Aun así, es la primera vez que veo algo así-siguió diciendo, pululando a su alrededor-Además, tal y como sospechaba antes de tocarlas, no son como las alas de cualquier ave. Son membranosas, pegajosas con algo de icor. Nada de plumas. Oh, ¡me encantaría saber si podrías volar con ellas!

Eren la miró con estupor.

¿Volar?

Ese siempre había sido uno de sus sueños. Como los pájaros, pensaba que, si tuviera alas, sería capaz de volar más alto que los muros, e ir más allá, hasta alcanzar a ver el océano con sus propios ojos y dar fe de todas las ilustraciones que había visto en los libros prohibidos sobre el mundo exterior.

Pero, aquello era una aberración. Lo más cerca que un humano estaba de volar era utilizando un equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Si, por lo que fuera, Eren era capaz de alzar el vuelo, no le cabría duda de que intentarían derribarle. Pegarle múltiples tiros, como a un ave de presa, en plena caza, y caer al suelo para luego ser despellejado. No era una imagen agradable. Como tampoco lo eran aquellas alas. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora?

-Tengo que tomarte más muestras de sangre en este momento, para ver la concentración de glóbulos rojos que tendrías, y hacer un cultivo con el icor que se desprende de las alas…-seguía diciendo Hanji; puede que hubiera estado hablando más antes, pero la verdad es que Eren no la había hecho el menor caso, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos.

La científica se apartó de él, y le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

-El problema ahora es, ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto? No es como si pudiera ocultarse…-pareció meditarlo-Hablaré con Erwin. Seguramente habrá que poner más restricciones y habrá que inmovilizarte las alas-torció ligeramente el gesto-Lo siento mucho, Eren… Seguramente esto traiga más consecuencias, especialmente entre el resto de soldados y los que ya de por sí tenían reparos contigo cuando manifestaste los poderes tras el envenenamiento.

No era un consuelo, pero era la realidad, y Eren agradecía que Hanji fuera tan directa, y aun así con un tono de voz que realmente indicaba compasión. Aunque Eren no quisiera la compasión de nadie.

-Levi-le llamó entonces la mujer-Quédate con él hasta que avise a Erwin para ver cómo proceder. Luego me pondré a investigar a ver qué puedo sacar en claro de todo esto…

-…De acuerdo-dijo Levi.

Hanji se internó en el cuartel, dejando a Eren y Levi en la pequeña explanada.

Eren se moría de ganas de decir algo, de hacer algo. Que Levi dijera algo, que hiciera algo. Hubiera sido mejor que le gritara, que le reprochara, incluso que le repudiara. Entonces Eren sabría lo que habitaba en su cabeza y su corazón.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que aquella indiferencia, que lo estaba consumiendo lentamente, pero sin remisión. Como el poder demoníaco.

*.*.*

Causó una gran conmoción, como era de esperar. Muchos de los soldados de la Legión incluso quisieron lincharlo, como era de esperar. Mikasa, Armin y sus amigos, a pesar del shock inicial, se pusieron de su lado y lo defendieron, ¿cómo era de esperar? Para bien o para mal, Eren se sentía profundamente agradecido de no tener que soportar aquello solo, aun cuando Levi lo único que hacía era actuar como su superior y poner orden mientras actuaba como su vigilante. Era frustrante.

Lo que no se esperaba Eren es que, tras los primeros disturbios por su más que clara apariencia demoníaca, aun cuando el color de su piel había vuelto a la normalidad, las alas negras seguían colgando de su espalda, todo pareció calmarse, en mayor o menor medida, con una clara tensión entre los integrantes de la Legión. Eren se preguntó si no sería mejor que lo mataran o le entregaran a la Policía Militar o la Iglesia; ellos seguro que se encargaban de hacer un buen trabajo al respecto.

Por supuesto, para mantener esa aparente calma, o más bien resignación por parte de muchos soldados debido a que eran órdenes del Comandante Erwin Smith, las alas de Eren fueron encadenadas.

Aparte del propio peso de las alas, el peso añadido de las cadenas hacía que el peso a su espalda quisiera hundir a Eren. Era una realidad tangible de lo que llevaba soportando hacía tiempo. Y, por otra parte, era como tener las manos atadas a la espalda. Ansiaba liberarse, estirar las alas y sentir, por una vez, que su cuerpo le pertenecía. Claro que nadie se lo iba a permitir. Incluso por las noches, no le quitaban las cadenas, aun cuando estaba cerrado bajo llave en el sótano. Tenía que dormir de lado, incómodo por la postura. Aunque tampoco es como si durmiera mucho últimamente. Eren sentía que el cuerpo no tardaría en fallarle, tras todo a lo que estaba y había sido sometido. Se estaba resquebrajando poco a poco, y no tardaría en romperse en pedazos, y ya no tendría arreglo. Al menos así, quizás podría descansar en paz.

Los experimentos con Hanji siguieron. Eran los únicos momentos en los que las cadenas abandonaban su cuerpo. Era liberador. Aunque no lo suficiente. El monstruo que habitaba en su interior quería que se dejara llevar otra vez. Si volvía a perder el control, ¿qué pasaría con su cuerpo? ¿Se convertiría en un demonio por completo? Y si… ¿Y si hacía daño a un humano? No quería ni pensarlo, aun cuando aquellas miradas, aquellas palabras de odio por parte de otras personas le hacían desear matar a todos y cada uno de ellos. Ya no podía fiarse ni de su propio juicio. Era aterrador.

Intentó volar, batiendo sus alas, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Solo en un par de ocasiones fue capaz de elevar sus pies unos centímetros del suelo. Fue una sensación vertiginosa y delirante. Ansiaba poder volver a hacerlo.

Cuando había días libres, a él no se le permitía salir del cuartel, como era de esperar. Y normalmente, aunque Eren se negara, sus amigos se quedaban en el cuartel con él, a pasar el día, aun cuando podrían ir a despejarse a Trost, disfrutar de los festivales locales o comer distintos tipos de comida. Eren nunca sería capaz de agradecerles lo suficiente.

Aun así, otras cosas no cambiaron. Al menos, no radicalmente.

Era raro intentar entrenar con aquel peso muerto a la espalda, pero aun así lo intentaba.

Era raro intentar volver a la rutina de limpieza cuando las alas tocaban suelo, paredes, pero aun así lo intentaba.

Quizás las cosas no fueran a peor.

Pero Eren ya no era tan ingenuo como para pensar en algo así.

Sabía que todo siempre podía ser peor. Mucho peor. Y por supuesto, en eso no se equivocaba. El mundo adoraba reírse de él.

*.*.*

-¿No es peligroso que le dejen suelto?

-¿Y si se descontrola y nos mata a todos?

-¿Por qué sigue aquí?

A pesar de que ya debería estar acostumbrado, le seguían haciendo daño.

Sus miradas, sus reproches, se habían convertido en ruido de fondo, un molesto ruido que le minaba la moral y hacía que se encerrara más en sí mismo. Eren llegó a pensar que casi prefería las alucinaciones a todo aquello. Esas mismas miradas, esas palabras hirientes, los experimentos, la práctica indiferencia de Levi hacia él, que solo se comportaba como su superior a cargo.

Para esto, ¿no sería mejor si hubiera acabado muerto?

Sacudió la cabeza.

No podía pensar así. Mikasa y Armin no se lo perdonarían. Puede que el hecho de que ahora se mantuviera en pie fuera por ellos dos, y por Sasha, Connie y Jean. Aun así, sentía que necesitaba a Levi si quería dar unos pasos y avanzar de verdad.

Esa rutina modificada, ahora con entrenamientos aparte, experimentos, y la eterna limpieza, el bucle en el que se había convertido la vida de Eren terminaba todas las noches en un frío y húmedo sótano a oscuras, encadenado en su propio cuerpo.

-Oye, Jaeger.

Iba camino a reunirse con sus amigos para retomar la limpieza del ala oeste tras terminar con el chequeo diario de Hanji aquella mañana, cuando le interceptaron tres soldados en el pasillo. Eren les conocía de vista, eran veteranos, pero nunca había hablado con ellos, y ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres. Por supuesto, ellos sí que sabían quién era él.

Por sus miradas, estaba claro que no les agradaba su estancia en el cuartel, y mucho menos tras su "nueva apariencia". Estaba seguro de que querrían verle quemarse en una hoguera. Ja, que se pongan a la cola.

-¿Sí? ¿Querían algo?

Uno de ellos sonrió.

-El Capitán Levi te está buscando-le informó uno de ellos.

-Oh-Eren frunció el ceño ligeramente. Si así era, ¿por qué no había ido a buscarle? Sabía dónde podía encontrarle, a fin de cuentas. Claro que, desde que había salido de aquella celda en Trost, Levi no le había tratado de la misma manera. Eren quiso creer que aquel abrazo, aquellas palabras, aquella primera noche en el sótano, significaban que todo volvería a ser igual entre ellos. Pero no había sido así, y Eren había sido un ingenuo por tan siquiera creerlo por un instante.

-Dice que te espera en la explanada de entrenamiento al otro lado de los establos-dijo el otro.

-Dijo que era algo sobre los experimentos-terminó por decir el tercero.

-Mm… De acuerdo-empezó a dar media vuelta-…Gracias-terminó por añadir, ya que, a fin de cuentas, seguían siendo veteranos.

Podía ver en sus rostros, más allá de las falsas sonrisas y las palabras comedidas, que le tenían asco. Tampoco es como si fueran los únicos.

Salió del cuartel y se dirigió al punto de encuentro, pero Levi aún no había llegado. Supuso que tendría que esperarle. ¿O es que quizás debía reunirse con él cuando terminara su turno de limpieza…?

Cualquier pregunta o duda que pudiera tener al respecto fue respondida al ver aparecer a los tres soldados veteranos una vez más.

Levi no le había llamado, y Eren, sumido en la tristeza de que apenas hablaba con él, había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que Levi había mandado a esos tres para llamarle.

" _Imbécil"_ , se recriminó internamente.

¿Querían matarlo? Si así fuera, quizá fuera más lento y doloroso de lo que cabría esperar, dado que ninguno de ellos iba armado, ni con el equipo de maniobras, puede que para no llamar la atención. Puede que solo quisieran darle una paliza, desfogarse con el monstruo al que repudiaban. Si sabían golpear fuerte y dónde exactamente, podrían terminar matándolo. Bueno, que lo intentaran.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó aun así.

-¿Que qué queremos?-habló uno de ellos-Queremos que te largues de la Legión. No eres más que un peligro.

-Un monstruo como tú no debería estar aquí-añadió el segundo soldado.

-Es más, ni siquiera deberías estar vivo-apoyó el tercero.

Eren alzó los puños, en la pose defensiva que en su día le enseñaron en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento. La sangre de demonio se agitaba en su interior, pero no podía recurrir a ella. Sabía que no podía dañar a ningún humano con ese poder, no de manera consciente. Eso solo supondría una cuerda para su cuello y un vacío a sus pies. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera pegarles unos buenos puñetazos y patadas en defensa propia. Aunque no sabía si habría alguien que le creería si dijera que ellos habían buscado la pelea, sin contar con sus amigos, que nada podrían hacer si se le fuera a imponer un castigo.

-Vas a saber lo que es bueno, engendro.

Sin mediar una palabra más, los tres fueron contra él.

Eren tuvo un recuerdo lejano, en Shiganshina, cuando tenía que pegarse con algunos de los matones del barrio para defender a Armin. La situación no era la misma, dado que los cuatro tenían entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, a diferencia de aquellos niñatos de Shiganshina y él mismo cuando aún vivía en paz.

Era difícil. No solo eran tres contra uno, sino que además Eren tenía que controlarse para evitar que su poder saliera a la luz y pudiera terminar haciéndoles verdadero daño. Además, no quería darles ninguna excusa para que pudieran condenarlo más. Y el peso que llevaba a la espalda no ayudaba a facilitar sus movimientos y la agilidad de estos mismos.

Eren sentía cierta satisfacción cada vez que uno de sus puños o pies acababan golpeando alguna parte de cuerpo ajena. Las muecas y gruñidos de dolor por parte de los otros soldados solo avivaban esa necesidad creciente y que intentaba mantener a raya de matar.

Pero debido a que no quería dejar salir a la superficie aquello, y como seguía estando es desventaja al ser tres contra uno, Eren no terminó en caer de cara al suelo. Notó la gravilla clavarse en su cara y sus palmas, para después notar cómo le agarraban las manos y le impedían levantarse del suelo.

-Eres un monstruo, Jaeger-dijo uno de ellos-Y estas jodidamente asquerosas alas son prueba de ello.

Notó cómo los dos que no le estaban sujetando las manos y reteniéndole contra el suelo, agarraban sus alas. Sintió un escalofrío. Sería tan fácil dejar el poder suelto y despedazarlos en trocitos… Pero no podía hacerlo. Se recordó que no podía hacerlo, aunque _quisiera_.

-Ja-rio ese mismo soldado-Vamos a ayudarte a ser un poco más normal, ¿qué me dices, Jaeger?

Solo entonces Eren fue consciente de lo que pretendían hacer, y un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo, con una nota de pánico que se dejó entrever en sus palabras, cuando notó que le quitaban las cadenas a la espalda, y empezaba a notar presión en la alas, hacia fuera.

-Parad-se removió, intentando zafarse, pero le tenían bien sujeto-No lo hagáis. Por favor, ¡parad!

Y cuando empezó a notar cómo las alas se empezaban a desgarrar de la carne de la espalda, gritó.

*.*.*

Levi estaba enfrascado en varios documentos sobre las normativas de pago de la milicia a la mesa de su despacho cuando escuchó un grito, proveniente del exterior.

Un grito desgarrador, que solo proclamaba dolor, y antes siquiera de ser consciente de ello, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta de su despacho a gran velocidad. Porque aun a pesar de la nota discordante por el chillido, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

" _Eren"_

Se dirigía a la puerta principal para salir al exterior cuando se cruzó con Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert, y a juzgar por sus rostros, sabía que ellos también lo habían identificado.

-Eren-dijo Mikasa.

-¿No se supone que estaba de limpieza con vosotros?-le interrogó.

Negaron con la cabeza.

-Connie dijo que le vio hablar con unos veteranos, que dijeron que lo estaba buscando, Capitán.

Levi se sintió desfallecer. Y no hacía falta que dijera nada para que los reclutas supieran que él no había llamado a Eren.

-Vamos-se limitó a decir Levi.

Los tres salieron al exterior, y aparentemente no vieron nada. El grito no se volvió a repetir, pero eso solo hacía que la inquietud se instalara más en ellos. Cuando empezaron a bordear el campo de entrenamiento y los establos, escucharon un murmullo de voces, que a medida que se acercaban a su fuente, escuchaban con más claridad.

-Oh, joder, ¡qué asco!

-Suéltalo, suéltalo.

-Diosas, en cuanto se las hemos arrancado, se han empezado a deshacer y evaporar…

Llegaron frente a tres soldados.

Levi estuvo a punto de preguntar que qué cojones pasaba aquí, pero lo que vio hizo que aquellas palabras murieran en su boca.

Cadenas en el suelo. Una masa negra en el suelo que estaba empezando a disolverse, como indicaba el vapor que emanaba de ella. Y a los pies de aquellos tres desgraciados, yacía Eren, tumbado boca abajo, con la espalda chorreando sangre.

Le habían arrancado las alas de cuajo.

Escuchó a Armin contener el aliento. A Mikasa dar un paso amenazador al frente. Pero Levi solo tenía ojos para la escena frente a él.

-C-Capitán…-balbució uno de ellos, al caer en su presencia.

Levi se gravó a fuego sus caras y recordar sus nombres.

-…Largaos de aquí-masculló, odio puro destilando en sus palabras-Antes de que os arranque yo mismo uno a uno los brazos.

No se lo pensaron dos veces. Los tres soldados salieron de allí corriendo, y en cuanto lo hicieron, Armin y Mikasa salieron corriendo para llegar junto a Eren.

Levi fue tras ellos, y se arrodilló junto a Eren, intentando mantener la calma. Porque era el adulto, porque era el superior.

Eren tenía los ojos entreabiertos, pero estaba claramente inconsciente. Había debido perder el conocimiento debido al dolor.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Hay… Hay que detener el sangrado-dijo Armin, blanco como el papel.

-…Ackerman, lleva a Eren a la enfermería. Arlert, avisa a Hanji para que vaya a tratarlo-se puso de pie-Yo iré a hablar con Erwin sobre lo que ha pasado-aunque lo único que quería hacer era permanecer al lado de Eren, o ir a por aquellas tres soldados.

Echó un último vistazo a Eren, y se encaminó con paso apresurado al cuartel, para poco tiempo después se sobrepasado por Armin, que entraba corriendo, en busca de Hanji.

Habían hecho daño a Eren. Y él no había estado ahí para evitarlo.

Aquellos bastardos que se hacían llamar soldados habían hecho daño a Eren. Debían recibir un castigo.

Y si de Levi dependiera, ya estarían muertos. Y no habría sido rápido.

*.*.*

Cuando Eren despertó, de lo primero que fue consciente fue del intenso dolor de espalda.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con Levi sentado frente a la camilla en la que estaba reposando.

Eren tragó saliva, y se vio conteniendo un sollozo involuntario.

-Lo siento-musitó.

Levi le miró; había preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?-le cuestionó.

-Quise…-exhaló-Quise matarlos. Hacerles daño. Mucho, mucho daño. Pero, sabía que no podía. Y… Y no quería…-sacudió la cabeza-No quiero ser un monstruo.

Levi cogió una de sus manos, y la estrechó con fuerza.

-No eres ningún monstruo, Eren.

Aquellas palabras, tan ajenas y a la vez tan necesitadas, hicieron que a Eren se le humedecieran los ojos.

-Además, si es por querer matarlos, no te preocupes, yo casi estuve a punto de hacerlo.

-Ja, no puedes hacer eso.

-Lo sé-se reclinó en su asiento, soltando la mano de Eren-Erwin los ha expulsado del cuerpo. No los volveremos a ver.

Eren no estaba seguro de si eso le aliviaba. Su interior gritaba que quería matarlos, aun ahora.

Lo que sí era un alivio era ver, aunque solo fuera un poco, a Levi preocupado por él.

Se enjugó los ojos, y se intentó incorporar hasta quedar sentado. Se abrazó a sí mismo, para alcanzar su espalda, y notarla… vacía. Solo había vendas sobre su piel.

-Por suerte, gracias a tu gran capacidad de curación, no te has desangrado, y después de que Hanji te curara las heridas, se han cerrado no mucho después sin problemas. Aunque quedaran cicatrices.

Eren dejó caer los brazos.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos.

-…Iré a avisar a Hanji de que ya estás despierto. Y a decirles a Ackerman y Arlert que pueden pasar a verte.

Eren quiso decir algo, como tantas otras veces, y como tantas otras veces, simplemente su boca se cerró sin dejar salir las palabras que quería, y vio a Levi salir de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

*.*.*

Quizás fuera por la ausencia de alas, o porque tras el incidente, todos tuvieron más claro que no se le podía hacer daño, por órdenes del Comandante, pero el caso es que las cosas volvieron a adquirir un tono más normal.

Quizás hubiera sido algo bueno que ya no tuviera alas, de no ser por lo que eso implicó. El dolor, y más que eso, la infinita sed de matar. Con los días, se fue apaciguando (ayudaba que aquellos desgraciados no estuvieran ya en la Legión), pero nunca terminaba de desaparecer, y Eren sentía la imperiosa necesidad de descargar adrenalina y estrés. Como ir de expedición a matar demonios.

Tras ese incidente, Levi estaba mucho más pendiente de él, aunque no hubiera cambiado su relación e interacciones con Eren, por desgracia.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? Eren no estaba seguro, o simplemente prefería no pensar en ello, pero el caso es que estaba harto. Si Levi no quería hablar de…de lo que se supone que pasa entre ellos, entonces lo haría Eren.

Por eso, una noche, cuando Eren estaba esperando a que Levi terminara unos documentos que se le habían acumulado en el despacho (desde aquello, si no era el propio Levi quien le escoltaba a los sitios, como al sótano en este caso para ir a dormir, Eren no podía separarse de él), se dijo que había llegado el momento. Le había estado dando muchas vueltas, y creía saber qué decirle por fin.

Ya era bastante tarde por la noche, todo el mundo ya en sus respectivos cuartos, cuando salieron del despacho de Levi, para ir al sótano, aunque no es como si a ninguno de los dos les importara; cada uno por su lado, era incapaz de dormir en condiciones desde hacía semanas.

Levi andaba un par de pasos por delante de Eren. Y con la mirada clavada en esa espalda, Eren abrió la boca.

-Levi.

Se detuvo, al igual que hizo el susodicho, dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

-Yo…-sacudió la cabeza.

Inspiró hondo, y exhaló, y le miró fijamente, con rabia cubriendo sus pupilas, intentando enmascarar un dolor que le consumía el alma.

-¿Acaso tú también me tienes miedo? ¿Asco? ¿Odio?-le recriminó, sin irse por las ramas; aunque solo quería que fuera una pregunta, no pudo evitar el dolor que empapaba esas palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué cojones viene esto? Ya sabes que n…

-¡No, no lo sé!-replicó Eren-No hablamos desde hace semanas, a no ser que sea de regímenes de entrenamiento, experimentos y órdenes. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber lo que piensas si no me dices nada?-ahogó un sollozo, contra su voluntad; no quería mostrarse así de débil, porque no es así como quería que Levi lo viera, pero estaba cansado de fingir-No sé lo que soy-admitió, sus grandes miedos tomando forma en sus palabras-No sé en qué me estoy convirtiendo. Y eso… Eso me aterra. Llevo semanas sin dormir en condiciones, soportando que me miren mal, que me repudien, que me insulten a mis espaldas, mientras intento que no se me vaya la cabeza ni perder el control de algo que sé que me está matando por dentro-hace una pausa, intentando recuperar el aliento, debido a que había hablado demasiado rápido, con esa necesidad de expresar todo lo que le estaba angustiando-¿Y tú qué haces? Te cierras en banda. No me dices nada de esta jodida situación. Me han puesto a tu cargo, lo sé, pero, ¿y qué? Si ya… Si ya no me quieres, o no me deseas o lo que sea, por las Diosas, ¡dímelo! Cualquier cosa es mejor que… ¡que esta indiferencia! Si quieres retractarte, no pasa nada, lo entiendo. Es comprensible, dado que me he convertido en un maldito monstruo.

" _-No eres ningún monstruo, Eren."_

¿Acaso aquellas palabras no habían significado nada?

-Así que… Si dices que ya no…-no se vio capaz de repetirlo-No volveré a decirte nada al respecto, lo prometo. Y sigues siendo mi guardián y superior, a fin de cuentas, por lo que…-su voz se apagó.

No estaba seguro de lo que quería decir a continuación. No, eso no es verdad. Quería decirle que haría cualquier cosa por que siguiera queriéndole, pero sabía que no podía pedirle algo tan egoísta. Solo quería saber qué opinaba Levi tras todo lo que le estaba pasando a Eren, esas transformaciones, ese poder letal, todo.

Bajó la vista a sus botas, sintiendo que se asfixiaba.

-¿Has terminado, mocoso?

No le veía la cara, pero por su tono de voz, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, y eso no auguraba nada bueno.

Eren no dijo nada más.

-Eren, mírame.

Pero no era capaz de alzar la vista.

-Joder-le escuchó mascullar.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Levi se había colocado delante de él, y le agarró del brazo.

-¿Qué…?-escapó de los labios de Eren, mientras era arrastrado por Levi por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una intersección y meterse en un pasillo escondido, aunque no había nadie fuera a esas horas.

Levi siguió tirando de él, hasta que la espalda de Eren chocó contra una pared.

-Auch-se quejó, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, porque los labios de Levi estaban sobre los suyos, de una forma que no habían estado desde hacía semanas.

Aun a pesar de su enfado, su miedo, su incertidumbre, Eren fue a devolverle el beso porque, Diosas, lo había echado tanto de menos, pero Levi se separó de él antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Por supuesto que te quiero-dijo entonces Levi-Joder, te lo dije, ¿recuerdas?-Eren contuvo la respiración por unos instantes-Es cierto que estos días he podido estar…distante, pero… Joder-maldijo otra vez-No soy bueno con esto, expresándome, ya lo sabes. Llevo todos estos malditos días preguntándome qué puedo hacer para mejorar esta situación, qué puedo hacer para protegerte, pero, al igual que pasó hace unos días con esos putos desgraciados, soy incapaz de protegerte. Y eso me está volviendo loco. Y… Debo admitir que al principio, no sabía qué pensar. Porque al contrario de lo que pudiera decir la gente, bajo toda esa mierda que te ha tocado soportar, sigues siendo tú. Y no te lo mereces. No te mereces nada de lo que te estás sufriendo. Y yo no…no puedo vivir sin ti, ¿entiendes? Pero no sé qué hacer para que nada ni nadie te haga más daño.

A aquellas alturas, Eren ya estaba llorando. Era tal el alivio que sentía, que si moría en aquel mismo instante, lo habría hecho feliz.

Levi volvió a besarle. Corto, amable, deliberado.

-Por supuesto que sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti, estúpido mocoso-otro beso-Y tras toda esta mierda, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión-otro beso.

Eren rio contra sus labios.

-Creí que yo era el cabezota-le dijo Eren.

-No me hagas hablar, mocoso.

Volvió a arremeter contra su boca.

-¿Y qué mierda es esa de que no te deseo…?-le dijo, entre besos-¿Sabes acaso lo que he esperado por volver a tocarte así…?

El beso se volvió más acalorado, más profundo, más demandante.

-Ah-Eren tomó una profunda bocanada de aire cuando Levi liberó sus labios.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. En los de Levi había algo que Eren hacía tiempo que no veía.

-Si por mí fuera-empezó a decir Levi-Te arrancaba la ropa y te hacía el amor aquí mismo.

Eren se ruborizó hasta límites insospechados. Desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

-L-lo entiendo… Así que, por favor, deja de decir esas cosas-se moría de vergüenza.

-No, no lo entiendes-replicó Levi.

Volvió a agarrarle del brazo y a hacerle andar tras él.

El sótano aún estaba lejos, por lo que Levi los condujo hasta su habitación.

En cuanto entraron y la puerta se cerró tras ellos, ambos cayeron en brazos del otro, con un hambre voraz por la boca contraria.

Manos que acariciaban el cuerpo del otro, haciendo que las chaquetas del uniforme, así como los cinturones reglamentarios cayeran al suelo, todo sin despegar los labios del contrario.

No se molestaron en encender vela alguna, en su afán de ser incapaces de separarse del otro por tan solo un instante.

Eren gimió contra la boca de Levi, mientras ambos se encaminaban a la cama, hasta que las piernas de Eren dieron con ella, y se dejó caer sobre ella, arrastrando a Levi consigo. De un brusco movimiento, Eren le arrancó el pañuelo del cuello, al cual no tardaron en acompañarle en el suelo las camisas de ambos. Levi le quitó a Eren su camisa por encima de la cabeza. En el caso de la de Levi, ésta era abotonada, Y Eren no tenía paciencia para dedicarse a desabrocharla, por lo que de un fuerte tirón, hizo saltar los botones y deslizó la camisa por los hombros de Levi. Si le enfadaba que le hubiera destrozado la camisa, Levi no lo demostró, ocupado como estaba de besarle.

Eren quería respirar, pero por nada del mundo quería dejar de besar a Levi. Pudo hacerlo cuando la boca de Levi abandonó la de Eren para besarle y morderle la clavícula. Eren se encorvó conteniendo un aspaviento. Notó las manos de Levi en su espalda, y cuando acariciaron las cicatrices que habían dejado tras de sí las alas, Eren volvió a gemir.

Eren le hizo apartarse, para que Levi abandonara su pecho y poder volver a besarle.

Esta vez, fue Eren el que se separó de su boca, para dirigirla al cuello de Levi, pasando la lengua por su cuello, acariciando su nuez, hasta llegar al mentón de Levi, al cual dio una mordida juguetona, haciendo gruñir a Levi, el cual le agarró de los hombros y volvió a hacerle caer de espaldas contra el colchón.

-¿Acaso quieres volverme loco, mocoso?-exhaló, con la respiración agitada.

Eren esbozó una sonrisa, que Levi solo podía calificar de seductora.

-Quizás-ronroneó.

Levi se preguntó si se debía a que ya no era la primera vez para Eren, o a la sangre de demonio que le hacía actuar de un modo más desinhibido, más provocativo. Fuera como fuere, Levi no iba a quejarse.

Volvió a arremeter contra su boca, mientras sus manos viajaban por su pecho, hacia abajo, hasta llegar al dobladillo de los pantalones. Se los desabrochó y los bajó por la cintura, y Eren ahogó un gritito contra su boca cuando la mano de Levi empezó a acariciar por encima de la ropa interior su miembro.

Las manos de Eren también alcanzaron las caderas de Levi y empezó a bajarle el pantalón también, pero entonces sus manos se detuvieron de golpe.

Notaba algo en el pecho. Una horrorosa presión que le impedía respirar en condiciones, y nada tenía que ver con lo que estaban llevando a cabo.

" _No"_

El pánico empezó a recorrer su cuerpo mientras el calor le abandonaba.

-L-Levi…-musitó-P-para…un m-momento.

-…No pretenderás que pare a estas alturas, ¿verdad?-dijo contra su piel, mientras besaba y lamía cada una de sus cicatrices, lo que erizaba la piel de Eren.

" _Al ver que realmente le preocupaba, Levi depositó un beso en la cicatriz._

 _-Entonces, les daré la atención que necesitan…la próxima vez-dijo, tentativo."_

Aun así, la sensación de asfixia era cada vez mayor y sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar.

-He… He dicho que p-pares-apretó ambas manos contra el pecho de Levi, con fuerza, para separarle de él.

Debido al impulso, y a su afán por apartarse de él, Eren cayó por un lateral de la cama al suelo.

Levi se quedó unos momentos de rodillas en la cama, confuso ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Eren?

Lo escuchaba respirar de manera entrecortada.

No veía nada, porque era plena noche y no se habían molestado en iluminar la estancia.

Con un chasquido de lengua, molesto, Levi se acercó a la mesilla de noche, donde había un candelabro, y tras sacar una caja de cerillas del cajón de esa misma mesilla, encendió la vela.

Se giró para mirar a Eren, sentado en el suelo, hiperventilando, con tinta negra cubriendo su piel, y pequeños halos empezando a formarse a su alrededor.

-Eren-se apresuró a bajarse de la cama y acuclillarse frente a él.

-N-no te acerques… No quiero…

-No me harás daño. Pero tienes que calmarte, ¿de acuerdo? Respira. Vamos, Eren, respira-dijo, con tono apaciguador.

Eren tomó como referencia la propia respiración de Levi para calmar la suya, intentando recordar las técnicas de respiración para evitar desmayarse.

Solo cuando sintió que podía volver a respirar sin que le dolieran los pulmones, fue consciente de que Levi tenía sus manos agarradas. Sus manos con tintes negros. No era tan grave como otras veces, pero eso no quitaba que varias finas cenefas negras le recorrieran los brazos y el pecho. Al menos y ano se desprendían halos de su cuerpo.

-Yo… Yo…

Levi le dio un apretón de manos para luego soltárselas e incorporarse.

Recogió su ropa esparcida por el suelo y se la tiró a Eren en el regazo.

-Vístete. Vamos a ver a Hanji.

Cualquier rastro de excitación que hubiera podido quedar en ellos, se había esfumado, a diferencia del negro en la piel de Eren.

Sin decir nada, Eren empezó a vestirse, al igual que Levi, que tuvo que coger una nueva camisa.

Al abandonar la habitación de Levi, Eren se mostró confuso ante el rumbo de Levi.

-¿No se supone que las habitaciones de las superiores mujeres están en la otra dirección?

Levi le miró.

-Conociéndola, y por desgracia la conozco bastante, se habrá quedado dormida en su laboratorio.

Pusieron rumbo al laboratorio de Hanji Zoe, donde efectivamente se hallaba la mujer, dormida sobre una pila de papeles sobre la mesa. La postura no parecía para nada cómoda.

-Ey, Hanji-dijo Levi cuando entraron en la sala y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas.

Como un resorte, la parte superior del cuerpo de la mujer se separó de la mesa.

-¿Eh? Mm… ¿Qué?-parpadeó confusa, tratando de situarse, aún con rastro de sueño tras los ojos-Ah…-estiró los brazos; miró el reloj de pared-Por las Diosas, quedan horas para que amanezca, ¿qué…?-pero su retahíla se detuvo al mirar quién habían irrumpido en su laboratorio-¿Qué ha pasado?-inquirió, sorprendida, al ver a Eren.

-Mm… Pues…-Eren se sonrojó; la verdad es que no sabía qué decir, qué excusa dar. Aun así, por los chupetones que tenía Eren en el cuello, no era difícil de intuir para Hanji.

Levi suspiró.

-Íbamos a follar-dijo, sin ningún miramiento.

-¡Levi!-se quejó Eren, rojo como un tomate. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así con una cara tan seria? Por no hablar del hecho de que había dejado entrever qué clase de relación tenían, aunque por la cara de Hanji, es obvio que ella ya lo sabía. Además, se había olvidado de llamar a Levi por su título.

-¿Qué?-replicó Levi-Es la verdad.

Eren se llevó las manos a la cara, deseando que la tierra lo tragara. Fue entonces cuando volvió a notar esa agitación en su interior, y las cenefas se extendieron más por su cuello y manos, la única piel que no estaba tapada por ropa.

-Oh, tranquilo, Eren. Lo primero es calmarnos un poco, ¿vale?-dijo Hanji.

Le observó las marcas, bajo la atenta mirada de Levi, y el bochorno de Eren.

-No parece haber nada raro… Es decir, es como otras veces que se manifiesta físicamente el poder en su cuerpo-observó Hanji-Y suele ser más evidente cuando Eren está sobrecargado por el poder, exhausto o alterado, haciendo que el poder se descontrole en mayor o menor medida dependiendo del estado de Eren.

Hanji suspiró, y le dirigió una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Hasta que Eren aprenda a controlar un poco mejor sus emociones y estado de ánimo y el poder demoníaco en sí, creo que lo mejor sería que os abstuvierais de esa clase de actividad-amplió la sonrisa.

Eren desvió la mirada al suelo. Levi chasqueó la lengua.

-Y tú deberías dormir en una cama, para variar. Para eso se te asignó una habitación-contraatacó Levi.

-Oh, me he dormido sin pretenderlo. ¡Una mente en busca del conocimiento nunca descansa!-rio.

Levi contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Pero era bueno saber que la condición de Eren no había empeorado.

-Está bien-terminó por decir Levi-Y gracias.

-¡No hay de qué! Y ahora, id a descansar, ¡y sed buenos!-se despidió Hanji.

-No me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso-comentó Eren, en cuanto estuvieron fuera del laboratorio y alejándose de él por el pasillo.

Levi se encogió de hombros.

-No es como si yo le hubiera dicho nada, pero ya sabía que estábamos juntos. No te preocupes, por jodidamente rara que sea la cuatro ojos, es buena persona. No irá por ahí gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, aunque le gustara.

-Mm…

Eren detuvo su caminar, haciendo que Levi se parara también.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Levi.

-Lo siento.

Levi suspiró.

-¿Por qué se supone que te disculpas esta vez?

-Es solo…-Eren apretó los labios-Cuando creí que por fin…habíamos arreglado las cosas, yo… Y ya ni siquiera… Ni siquiera podemos tocarnos sin que yo…

Era tan frustrante. Tan doloroso. ¿Es que ya no había nada de su vida que le perteneciera?

-Ey-le llamó la atención Levi.

Alzó la cabeza y Levi le dio un beso en los labios.

-No pasa nada-le tranquilizó-Habrá que conformarse con esto, de momento.

Ante aquellas palabras, Eren no pudo evitar sonreír. No le volvía a rechazar. Gracias a las Diosas.

-Pero… Esto…-empezó a decir Eren-Aunque ya no… No vayamos a…-reformuló la frase-Aun así, ¿puedo dormir contigo?

-Tienes que dormir en el sótano-le recordó Levi.

-Ya, claro. Lo siento…

Levi le dio un golpe con el dedo en la frente.

-Deja de disculparte, mocoso. Iré a mi habitación a por un par de cosas, y bajaré contigo al sótano, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Eren parecieron brillar ante la perspectiva.

-Puf, qué frío, joder-maldijo Levi una vez estuvieron en la habitación de Eren en el sótano, puerta cerrada y lejos de cualquier mirada u oído indiscreto-¿Cómo cojones puedes dormir aquí todas las noches?

Eren se encogió de hombros, mientras terminaba de ponerse el pijama.

-Terminas acostumbrándote, supongo.

-¿Supones? En fin, menos mal que he traído más mantas.

-Ah, por cierto, no apagues las velas-Levi le miró como buscando una explicación-Aquí no hay ventanas, por lo que nunca entra la luz de la luna o las hogueras, y, bueno…

Levi se metió en la cama después cambiarse y poner encima las mantas que había traído, sin tocar las velas. El colchón era duro y frío. Una vez más, ¿cómo podía Eren dormir aquí? Ahora se sentía todavía peor.

Eren se metió bajo las mantas con él, y no tardó en acurrucarse contra él. El tener el calor corporal de otra persona en aquel frío y húmedo lugar, era una pequeña bendición.

Levi era una bendición para él.

Por eso, cuando Levi le correspondió al abrazo bajo las mantas y le atrajo más hacia él, Eren cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa.

Puede que esa noche, por fin, pudiera dormir sin pesadillas.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Bien, estaba deseando escribir este capi, todo sea dicho XD Aunque no por lo de las alas de Eren (mi pobre niño… T-T), sino por lo que viene después, por supuesto jajajaja._

 _Siempre pienso que muchas cosas se solucionarían, o al menos se llevarían de otra manera, si se habla sobre ello. Está claro que estos dos tenían que hablar de ello, y bueno, si acaba con los dos en la cama, mejor, no? XD Siento haberles aguado la fiesta a los pobres, pero la condición de Eren no es tan sencilla, me temo. Pero al menos ahora vuelve a contar con Levi, en todos los aspectos, para sobrellevarlo (aunque Mikasa, Armin y los demás se han desvivido por apoyar a Eren; son los mejores!)._

 _En tal caso, qué pasará ahora? Chan, chan, chan! XD Habrá que esperar al siguiente capi para saberlo!_

 _Como siempre, de verdad, mil gracias por leer y comentar! Los reviews me alegran cada vez que los leo, aunque sean poquitos, porque al menos sé que el esfuerzo que pongo en esta historia es reconocido, y que hay lectores que disfruten con lo que hago :) Y a todo esto, ya va quedando poco para terminar la historia… O.o jajajajja!_

 _Así pues, muchas gracias otra vez!_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capi!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	30. Parte II: Capítulo XVII

_Hola! Qué tal?^^_

 _Aquí vengo con un nuevo capi! Ya el capi XXX! O.o Quién me lo iba a decir a mí jajajaja Y esta vez he intentado no tardar tanto jeje :) A ver si ahora que tengo algo más de tiempo libre en las vacaciones (aunque como ya digo, aún tengo cosas que hacer y trabajar un poco…), puedo escribir y avanzar más el fic! Aunque siempre es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo :P_

 _Con esto en mente, aquí traigo el siguiente capi!_

 _Espero que les guste!_

 _Disfruten leyendo!^^_

 _Pd:_ _Mac1826_ _(en respuesta a tu review): Lo primero de todo, muchas gracias por tu review!^^ Me alegra que te haya gustado en el capi anterior! :) Te escribo en referencia a ese error que me comentas. Sí, efectivamente, debería ser un "ya no" XD_

 _Cuando termino de escribir los capítulos, vuelvo a leerlos desde el principio por si hay que modificar cosas o corregir errores (a veces errores ortográficos que hasta a mí me hacen sangrar los ojos XD), pero aun así, hay veces en que se me pasan y publico el capítulo con algún error. Es uno de estos casos, así que me disculpo! Espero que aun así se haya disfrutado de la lectura ;)_

 _Oh, y no te preocupes, me encantan los reviews largos XD Me dan una idea de que hay alguien que le gusta lo suficientemente el fic como para comentar muchas cosas de la historia y los personajes, y eso me hace muy feliz! Yo misma suelo dejar reviews largos en los fics que me gustan jajaja._

 _Y en lo referente a la finalización del fic: Queda muy poco para terminar la Parte II. Y sí, es verdad que hay una Parte III, pero ésta será muy corta, por lo que, en cómputo general, el fic está próximo a terminar :( Cuando acabe la segunda parte veré cómo planteo la tercera, y ya lo comentaré en las notas de autor ;)_

 _Ahora sí, por favor, disfruten con el nuevo capi!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo XVII: Confianza culpable, culpabilidad confiable.**_

Cicatrices, un doloroso recuerdo y una ausencia inexplicable fue todo lo que quedó en la espalda de Eren tras la pérdida de sus alas.

Los experimentos siguieron, e incluso se intentó provocar que Eren perdiera en parte el control de su poder, como aquella vez, para ver si volvían a crecerle, pero sin éxito alguno. Quizás fuera lo mejor. Para él. Para todos.

Una pequeña parte de él echaba de menos el elevar los pies del suelo. Claro que es algo que nunca admitiría a nadie. Lo tacharían de loco. Aunque ya estaba loco.

A pesar de que no parecían estar más cerca de la verdad que suponía la naturaleza de los demonios y cómo esa sangre afectaba a Eren, los experimentos progresaban de forma adecuada, y no solo era que lo dijera Hanji. El nivel de control que Eren ahora tenía sobre el poder era más notorio que cuando empezaron los experimentos, lo cual también era de agradecer.

Cuándo liberarlo. Cuándo retraerlo. Cuándo parar para evitar sobrepasar el límite que le haría perder el control, aunque esto aún era difícil, ya que dependía del estado tanto físico como mental de Eren en ese momento concreto. Cómo hacer aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad los halos de oscuridad, cómo usarlos como armas. Dirigirlas, lanzarlas a objetivos concretos; ampliar o disminuir el rango de acción de éstas.

Todo esto hacía que la piel de Eren permaneciera más tiempo coloreada de negro. Es algo a lo que no tardó en acostumbrarse. No dolían. Las notaba agitarse y moverse cuando se expandían o retraían, pero nada más. A los demás les ponía nerviosos. Muy nerviosos.

-Es como si estuvieran vivas-decían.

Bueno, era verdad. Lo que fuera que habitaba en su interior y ahora formaba parte de él, era algo vivo, que evolucionaba y cambiaba con Eren.

No es como si le importara mucho; seguían mirándole como antes, así que esto no suponía mucha diferencia.

Además, podía volver a contar con Levi, aunque solo fuera para hablar, o para tranquilizarle cuando sentía que no iba a poder con todo. Y el apoyo de sus amigos se sumaba a esto.

Volvía a tener cierto control no solo sobre su cuerpo, sino sobre su vida, aunque fuera ínfimo en comparación con lo que debiera ser, pero para Eren, tras todo lo pasado, era un gran paso.

Tiempo después volvieron a darse avistamientos de demonios demasiado cercanos a los muros y los humanos. Era preocupante, porque si bien no solían representar un gran peligro, dado que eran hordas pequeñas, o eran más grandes pero dispersas y solo con demonios inferiores, eso no quitaba que la frecuencia hubiera aumentado. Era normal preguntarse si se debía a algo, y el no saberlo, como todo lo referente a los demonios que desconocían, lo cual era prácticamente todo, era, una vez más, ciertamente preocupante.

Se organizó la expedición, y aun cuando Eren sabía que se encontraba en mejor forma que nunca y que tenía un mayor control, pensó que no le dejarían participar, pero Levi le informó de que se preparara para la expedición, con el resto de su escuadrón, con el visto bueno del Comandante Erwin.

-Ten cuidado-le advirtió Levi, antes de que se reunieran con los demás.

-Tampoco es como si me dejarais hacer mucho…-empezó a quejarse.

-Eren-la voz de Levi no admitía réplica.

El muchacho suspiró.

-Sí, lo sé. Lo haré. Y tú también, ten cuidado.

Levi se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Eren!-le saludó Petra en cuanto se juntó con el resto del escuadrón del Capitán Levi.

-Hola-devolvió el saludo.

-¿Estás preparado?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

No mucho después de lo ocurrido con sus alas, el escuadrón al completo (sí, incluso Auruo) fueron a interesarse por él, y se alegraron al ver que se había recuperado. Parecían sinceros. _Eran_ sinceros. Pero eso no quitaba que una parte oscura de la mente de Eren pensara que, en el fondo, ellos también debían sentirse aliviados de no tener que lidiar con un monstruito con alas; eso solo complicaba las cosas.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando no pensar en eso otra vez.

-Sí-respondió.

-Vamos a por los caballos-dijo Gunther.

Fueron a los establos, para después colocarse en su posición, esperando a Levi y las órdenes del Comandante.

Ah… Ahí estaba otra vez. Esa sensación… Esa _necesidad_ de echar a correr y destrozar algo o _alguien_. Dejarse llevar…

" _Contrólate, Eren"._

-Eren, no te preocupes, todo irán bien-le aseguró Petra.

-Cierto. Estarás bien con nosotros-apoyó Erd.

-¡Pues claro! A fin de cuentas, nuestro líder de escuadrón no es otro que el Capitán Levi-dijo Auruo quien, poco después, y para sorpresa de nadie, se mordió la lengua.

Petra le dio un codazo.

-Lo que Auruo quiere decir es que no tienes de qué preocuparte-sonrió-Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, ¿verdad?-buscó la aprobación de sus compañeros.

-Claro-asintió Erd.

-Nosotros nos hacemos cargo de los demonios-dijo Gunther.

Por una parte, Eren se sentía aliviado. Sabía de lo que eran capaces aquellos que conformaban el escuadrón de Levi, por lo que, no es como si estuviera preocupado por ellos, sino más bien porque lo único que quería era formar parte de esa matanza de demonios. ¿Por qué sino iban a dejarle ir? Le habían dicho que era un as en la manga, algo que utilizar solo cuando se considerara una situación de emergencia, pero entonces, ¿simplemente tenía que dejarse proteger por otros?

-A vuestros puestos-escuchó entonces, y al alzar la vista, vio que se trataba de Levi; claro que, a estas alturas, esa voz ya no era un misterio para él.

-¡Sí, Capitán!-los cuatro adultos no tardaron en seguirlo, y Eren fue tras ellos, colocándose en medio como le dijeron la última vez. Rodeado, protegido.

" _Vigilado"_

Poco después de que todos los escuadrones se colocaran en sus correspondientes sitios, y tras las órdenes del Comandante Erwin, salieron al galope, alejándose de aquello que la humanidad consideraba seguro, sin realmente serlo. No eran más que paredes que restringían su futuro, un futuro que quedaba truncado por los demonios.

Cuando se desplazaron y separaron por flancos según la formación, a Eren le angustió ver que, no mucho después, empezaron a aparecer demonios. Y lo peor de todo, nubes negras tiñendo el cielo, que no era más que otro indicativo de serios problemas. Las bengalas negras no traían muy buenos recuerdos a Eren.

El escuadrón de Levi y el propio Levi, siendo que formaban parte del centro de la formación general de la Legión, se encontraban en la posición más segura, y por tanto no tenían por qué enfrentarse a muchos demonios, ya que de eso se encargaban los escuadrones colindantes; y sin embargo, Eren tenía la sensación de que se encontraban por el camino con más demonios de los que cabría esperar. Eso solo podía significar que la formación tenía huecos, que se estaba viniendo abajo, demonios colándose entre ellos, y eso, a su vez, implicaba que muchos escuadrones debían haber caído.

La piel de Eren picaba, con una acuciante necesidad de salir corriendo. No huyendo, sino a luchar. Debido a sus ya no tan novedosos poderes, los sentidos de Eren se agudizaban (Hanji había estado extasiada cuando le dijo, tras la última expedición, que era capaz de oler y presentir demonios en un determinado rango de cercanía) y notaba la tensión acumularse en su cuerpo mientras prestaba atención a todo, buscando presencia demoníaca.

No veía ni oía nada, pero su cuerpo parecía retorcerse por dentro. Sabía que algo se acercaba, pero aún no podía distinguir qué tipo de demonio, el número de ellos y exactamente desde qué posición avanzaban. Era como estar a ciegas, y se sentía frustrado al no poder dar con ello. Eso solo le hizo pensar en cómo había podido estar yendo de expedición sin aquellos sentidos agudizados. Luego descartó ese pensamiento. No es algo que debiera pensar. No es como si prefiriera tener a no tener este poder, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuánto queda para el punto de reencuentro?-alzó entonces la voz Erd, por encima del traqueteo de los caballos contra el suelo.

-No debería quedar mucho-respondió Petra-Pero no sabemos si podemos reagruparnos todavía, dado que no ha habido bengalas de cambio de rumbo ni nada…

-Hay varias bengalas negras por el flanco derecho-añadió Gunther, mirando el cielo-Y casi diría que parecen acercarse a nuestra posición.

-¿Quieres decir que se ha roto la formación de la derecha?-inquirió Auruo-Si es así, se debería cambiar el rumbo y cerrar el hueco remodelando la formación con otros escuadrones.

-Quizá deberíamos ir a ver si necesitan ayuda-añadió Erd-Según las otras bengalas, ya hay escuadrones que han ido a socorrer, pero… El cielo aún está muy negro.

" _Tienen razón"_ , pensó Eren, mientras veía el cielo negro, cuando hasta hacía no mucho era de un claro apaciguador, sin ni siquiera nubes entorpeciendo la luz del sol; hacía un día demasiado bonito como para morir.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Capitán?-cuestionó Petra.

Todos miraron la espalda de Levi, el cual no había dicho nada hasta el momento. Eren contuvo la respiración hasta que éste respondió.

-El escuadrón de Hanji debería haberse encargado de ayudar a los que lanzaron las bengalas, junto con los escuadrones cercanos-miró por entre los árboles. No había modo de saber la situación exacta a no ser que se fuera a preguntar en persona-Iré a ver cómo está la situación-miró a sus subordinados-Vosotros, proteged a Eren.

Eren torció el gesto. No sabía si estaba molesto por separarse de Levi, o por el hecho de que, aun no estando él presente, aún no le dejaban tomar parte de la lucha.

-¿Irá usted solo, Capitán?-la preocupación tiñó la voz de sus subordinados-Quizás deberíamos…

-¿Acaso dudáis de mis habilidades?

-No, señor-se apresuraron a decir.

-Bien. Entonces haced lo que os he dicho-dirigió una mirada fugaz a Eren por encima del hombro; Eren quiso decir algo, pero no tuvo oportunidad-Nos reuniremos más adelante.

Y sin más dilación, cambió de rumbo y se alejó por la arboleda, mientras ellos seguían el camino que debía recorrer su escuadrón, escudriñando los alrededores, en busca de demonios a los que erradicar, para evitar que pudieran acceder a núcleos de población; de tan solo pensar en lo que pasó en Shiganshina, aun cuando había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces, a Eren se le revolvía el estómago.

Entonces, sintió un escalofrío. Fue una reacción tan fuerte que a punto estuvo de soltar las riendas del caballo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Eren?-le preguntó Petra, al verle tan descompuesto.

-Debe ser que ahora que se ha ido el Capitán se siente indefenso-bufó Auruo.

-No le hagas caso-dijo Erd-El Capitán es el soldado más fuerte de la Legión, por eso estará bien solo.

-Además, aunque ahora no esté el Capitán aquí, nos tienes a nosotros-dijo Gunther-Te protegeremos.

-Sí, pero…-Eren no paraba de mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Sientes algo, Eren?-inquirió Petra, cuyo gesto se endureció, al igual que el de sus compañeros, con las manos ya a medio camino a sus armas. Por supuesto, nunca bajaban la guardia y menos cuando Eren daba indicios, como en alguna otra ocasión, de que había demonios en las inmediaciones.

-Creo que se acercan demonios-dijo Eren.

-¿Desde qué dirección? ¿Cuánto son?

Eren negó con la cabeza.

-No lo…-fue interrumpido.

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo. Un gran golpe que provocó una ráfaga de aire y una polvareda que les cegó momentáneamente, para pánico de Eren. Y cuando amainó un poco esa polvareda, pudieron ver cómo un caballo sin su jinete salía huyendo al galope.

Eren contuvo un grito al ver el cuerpo de Gunther empotrado contra el suelo al haber caído del caballo, la sangre fluyendo sin pausa, empapando la tierra a su alrededor. Contuvo una arcada.

-¡En posición!-no tardó en gritar Petra, mientras cogían sus armas e intentaban hacerse una idea de la situación.

Porque no habían visto nada. Eren ni siquiera lo había presentido de una forma más concreta ni aun cuando se acercó, mucho menos verlo. Pero había un demonio ahí con ellos, ahora sí lo sentía, y eso solo hacía su interior gritar y su sangre hervir.

Fue a desenvainar sus armas, dispuesto a abandonar su montura y luchar.

-¡Eren! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos!-le gritaron.

Titubeó, sus manos deteniéndose antes de llegar a los gatillos.

-Pero… ¡Quiero ayudar! Y Gunther…

-Le dijimos al Capitán que te protegeríamos. Y eso pensamos hacer-dijo Petra, con convicción, con las armas desenvainadas y lista para saltar de su caballo, al igual que los otros dos compañeros que le quedaban.

-Pero, es muy rápido y… Con mi poder, quizás…

-Es solo en caso de emergencia, según las órdenes.

" _¿Y esto no es una emergencia? ¡Hemos perdido un compañero!"_ , quiso gritar, empezando a notar la respiración errática al recordar la última vez que perdió a un compañero. El rostro de Mina le vino a la cabeza. Contuvo otra arcada.

-Eren, confía en nosotros-le dijo Petra.

Se escuchaba a un demonio más allá de la nube de polvo, de los árboles que les resguardaban y cegaban a partes iguales. Su cuerpo le pedía desenvainar las armas y luchar, sin importar las consecuencias, pero obligó a su cabeza a trabajar, y la razón le decía que aquellos eran los mejores soldados de la Legión, que aun a pesar de la pérdida de uno de ellos, seguían estando perfectamente calmados y en control de la situación, aun a pesar de la casi nula visibilidad e información sobre a qué se enfrentaban exactamente. Y él, por mucho que ahora tuviera cierto control sobre su poder, seguramente no sería más que un estorbo.

Por lo que se tragó su orgullo, su preocupación y las acuciantes ganas de matar, y claudicó.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Reúnete con el Capitán e infórmale de la situación! Nosotros iremos después.

-¡De acuerdo!

Y cuando Eren espoleó a su caballo para acelerar el galope, sus compañeros dejaron atrás a sus caballos, alzándose en el aire con el gas y maniobrando con el equipo, con las cuchillas desenfundadas. Aun a pesar de haber perdido a un amigo y compañero, eran capaces de compenetrarse de una manera que resultaba increíble. Eren solo podía admirarlos y envidiarlos a partes iguales.

Dejó de mirarlos y siguió avanzando, esquivando árboles debido a la tierra levantada ante el ataque del demonio. Escuchaba ruidos a su espalda. Chillidos demoníacos, impulso de gas, entrechocar de metal.

Pero había algo muy mal en aquella situación; la sangre de demonio de Eren se lo decía. Podía jurar que se trataba de un único demonio, aunque aún no lo hubiera visto claramente, pero solo un demonio mayor podía ser tan listo como para acercarse sin que se percataran hasta tenerle lo suficientemente cerca, por no hablar del hecho de que había provocado una distracción, y eran incapaces de saber su ubicación. No hasta que volviera a atacar. Y si volvía a hacerlo… Eren no quería ni pensarlo.

" _Estarán bien"_ , se dijo, se auto convenció. Sabía de lo que eran capaces.

Aguzó el oído, y sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas.

Ya no escuchaba el sonido de los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales, ni el sonido de las cuchillas. No escuchaba nada.

Sin ser consciente de ello, detuvo el galopar de su caballo de forma abrupta. Demasiado abrupta, haciendo que éste se encabritara, le tirara al suelo, y saliera corriendo del lugar, pero esa era la menor preocupación de Eren, que se incorporó rápidamente.

Desenvainó las armas y retornó por el camino por el que acaba de venir, solo que esta vez, desplazándose con el equipo de maniobras.

Lo supo al olerlo, pero no quería admitirlo. Sin embargo, cuando vio el primero de los cadáveres, no había forma de negarlo.

Las arcadas se apoderaron de él. Se suponía que debía estar preparado, y acostumbrado, a esto, y aun así, el nauseabundo olor a sangre, mezclado con la descomposición que irradiaban los cuerpos de los demonios, multiplicados por sus sentidos maximizados, eran demasiado.

Vomitó, otro asqueroso olor mezclándose en el aire, produciéndole dolor de cabeza.

Embotado como estaba, no lo vio venir, y por una vez, su cuerpo fue más rápido que su mente. Se apartó justo a tiempo para evitar el zarpazo del demonio.

Fue entonces cuando Eren pudo verlo por fin. Tenías las garras y los dientes manchados de rojo.

Esquivó otro golpe y vio otro de sus compañeros, muerto.

" _-Te protegeremos."_

La rabia se encendió en Eren, como ponzoña, como un río que fluye, embravecido, arrasando todo a su paso. Como un fuego que lo consume todo. Se quemaba por dentro. Quizás solo quedaran de él cenizas. Quizás estuviera hueco por dentro. Pero el grito que escapó de su garganta, se fundía con el grito del monstruo de su interior, al cual liberó.

La oscuridad empezó a rodearle, a apoderarse de él, pero en la mente de Eren no había preocupación por ello; ya ni siquiera había tristeza por la muerte de su escuadrón, cuando había sido el catalizador de su pérdida de control. Ahora, solo había furia. Una furia fría, ciega, primitiva, que le incitaba a matar. Matar, matar, matar, matar…

Sus movimientos potenciados en fuerza y velocidad, le ayudaron a enfrentar al demonio, de nivel superior, grande, en cierto grado inteligente, que parecía reírse ante la insignificancia de la vida humana. Eso solo encendió más la ira de Eren.

Y con esa ira, alimentada por la sangre de demonio que fluía por sus venas y que pintaba su cuerpo de negro, Eren arremetió una y otra vez contra el demonio. No le importaba quedarse sin gas. No le importaba desgastar y destrozar las cuchillas, siempre y cuando pudiera sustituirlas por otras, y si no, los halos de oscuridad harían el resto.

Había algo liberador en ello. Nunca se había dejado llevar de esa manera, y en la algarabía en que se habían convertido sus pensamientos, inconexos y abstractos, solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía.

Y cuando por fin dio muerte al demonio, se dejó caer al suelo con una sensación de júbilo que hacía que sintiera como si flotara. Ah… Cuánto había deseado esto. ¿Ya había terminado? Él quería destrozar más, descuartizar más, matar más.

El demonio dio un último gemido lastimero, para empezar a deshacerse, vapor emergiendo de una masa negra completamente destrozada por Eren.

La adrenalina le recorría las venas, su corazón palpitaba ávido de más, y estuvo a punto de alzar el vuelo con el equipo, si es que aún le quedaba algo de gas, en busca de más cosas que destrozar, cuando se encontró con el último cuerpo del escuadrón.

Era Petra.

Su rostro ensangrentado, su mirada perdida, su cuerpo rígido.

Todo se apagó alrededor de Eren. Los halos oscuros a su alrededor se deshicieron en finas líneas hasta terminar por disiparse en el aire cargado de la lucha anterior, mientras la realidad de la situación volvía a calar en el cuerpo de Eren, que se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de la chica.

El dolor, tangible como si fuera físico, le hizo recobrar la cordura y recordar la crueldad de lo que acababa de pasar.

Todos estaban muertos.

" _-Eren, confía en nosotros"_

Y él no había hecho nada. Había huido, siguiendo unas órdenes que no quería seguir, confiando aun cuando sabía que nada era certero cuando se trataba de los demonios. Y ahora todos estaban muertos. Por su culpa.

" _Es tu culpa. Tu culpa. Tu culpa. ¡Tu culpa!"_ , el demonio de su cabeza se reía de él. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Y cuando el polvo tras la batalla se levantó por fin, y pudo ver los cadáveres del escuadrón al completo, el corazón se le hundió en el pecho.

" _Estoy maldito"_ , pensó.

Las personas morían a su alrededor. Y él disfrutaba de una forma que asustaba de la violencia. Y él no era así. ¿Verdad?

Ahogó un sollozo a los pies de aquella que una vez le recordó a la sonrisa de una madre.

-Eren.

Alzó la vista, para ver a un Levi borroso. Era porque ya había empezado a llorar. Se sentía tan cansado… No tenía fuerzas para nada. Simplemente quería desaparecer. Pero como no podía, se limitó a quedarse llorando de rodillas frente al muerto.

-L-lo siento…-tartamudeó-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Levi… Y-yo…-sollozó-No pude… No pude ayudarles… -se ahogaba entre sollozos, entrecortando sus palabras-Debí quedarme con ellos y luchar, y sin embargo…-su voz se apagó.

Levi cerró los ojos un instante e inspiró hondo, intentando permanecer tranquilo, aunque el olor no ayudaba en absoluto.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Eren, que parecía totalmente derrotado. Había más negro que piel en su cuerpo. Y vio, con una preocupación angustiante, cómo ese negro le había reptado a la cara, y llegando a sus ojos, había hecho que estos se tornaran de color rojo. Como los ojos de un _demonio_. Como la sangre. Sangre, como la que brotaba de esos ojos inhumanos, en vez de lágrimas, pero con un sufrimiento indudablemente humano.

-…Tomaste una decisión-dijo, con voz pausada-Elegiste lo que creíste que era mejor. Decidiste, para intentar no arrepentirte, porque no sabías qué podía suceder.

Eren le miró, con ojos implorantes, devastado.

-Pero… Es mi culpa-musitó.

-No. No es tu culpa, Eren. Murieron en acto de servicio, como cualquier otro soldado.

Cuando Levi fue en apoyo hacia el flanco derecho, y se encontró con otros escuadrones, más o menos enteros, fue informado que todo el destrozo de la formación había sido provocado por un demonio mayor, el cual se dirigía en la dirección por la que él había venido. Puede que atraído por Eren, incluso. Pero para cuando quiso volver al lado de su escuadrón, solo vio cadáveres conocidos esparcidos por el lugar.

El nudo en la garganta de Eren le impidió decir nada más en ese momento, por lo que siguió llorando, en silencio, de rodillas en el suelo. Temblaba de arriba abajo, y a Levi le recordó al muchacho de Shiganshina, cuando había perdido todo.

Se acuclilló a su lado, y le envolvió en sus brazos.

-Lo siento-repetía Eren contra su cuello, cuando los sollozos se lo permitían-Yo… Yo… Ah… Incluso ahora, yo debería ser el que te consolara a ti, y aun así…

Porque Levi era el líder de escuadrón, y les había fallado, al haberse ido. La confianza en sus hombres le había fallado, y también le había fallado a Eren. Aun así, aun a pesar del profundo dolor por la pérdida de sus amigos y compañeros, aun a pesar del negro del cuerpo de Eren, aun a pesar del rojo de sus ojos, por encima de todo, Levi solo podía sentirse agradecido porque aun pudiera estar así, estrechando a Eren entre sus brazos.

Era un ser despreciable, ¿verdad?

*.*.*

-Mira su piel… Es negra.

-Ya te lo dije. No es más que un asqueroso demonio.

-Ha vuelto a caer el escuadrón en el que estaba… ¿Y si está maldito?

-¿Y si los ha matado él?

Por mucho que Eren hubiera matado al demonio que más muertes había provocado en aquella expedición en la Legión, como hacía tiempo que no pasaba, eso no quitaba que, para muchos, siguiera siendo un monstruo. Y eso que había esperado con Levi, aun a pesar del peligro, hasta calmarse lo suficiente para que el negro abandonara su cara (aunque no todo el cuerpo), el rojo de sus ojos, y el cuerpo no le temblara, antes de reagruparse con otros escuadrones en el punto de encuentro, para más tarde volver al cuartel principal de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

El dolor, había comprendido y aprendido ese día, le ayudaba a tener la mente más despejada, a mantener más control de esa parte inhumana que tenía, por lo que, de modo imperceptible al principio, y como un hábito que se volvió más tarde, Eren empezó a morderse las manos. Con fuerza, incluso haciendo que sangraran. Era una penitencia demasiado pequeña por todos los pecados que arrastraba consigo, junto con los cadáveres de dos escuadrones a sus espaldas. El peso le hundía.

Cuando se reunieron con los demás, Mikasa fue corriendo hacia Eren, agradeciendo a las Diosas de que estuviera vivo mientras le abrazaba. Eren le devolvió el abrazo, fuerte, buscando un ancla a este mundo, como había hecho con Levi.

Al volver al cuartel de la Legión, siendo el sol apenas una línea anaranjada difuminándose en el horizonte, a punto de dar paso a la oscura noche, todos se prepararon para la que, en realidad, era la peor parte de las expediciones.

Rendir tributo a los muertos.

Estos se apilaban en una de las explanadas en la cara oeste del cuartel, para luego quemarse, formando una gran hoguera. El fuego les consumía, y ese mismo fuego les protegería aquella noche de esos mismos demonios que los habían dado muerte. O eso preferían pensar algunos. Pero eso no quitaba lo que aquello era en realidad: No había dinero, ni tiempo ni medios para enterrar todos los cuerpos ni intentar ir a recuperar los que habían quedado atrás, por lo que se quemaban. Y de los que no había quedado nada, se quemaba alguno de sus uniformes. Las alas de libertad que se consumen, incapaces de volar fuera de la jaula que era aquel mundo. La muerte los abrazaría y enjaularía en su propia oscuridad, para toda la eternidad.

Los recuerdos arrancaban a tiras la piel de Eren. Porque no solo veía a Petra, Erd, Auruo y Gunther en las ascuas, sino también a Mina, Marco, Thomas, Hannah y Franz, y eso sin contar las decenas de caras de soldados desconocidos, pero que aun así habían formado parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

El olor a sangre seca y madera chamuscada le revolvía el estómago, y como tiempo atrás, fue incapaz de quedarse a verlo, por lo que se internó en el cuartel, mientras los soldados lloraban a sus muertos.

Levi le encontró, no mucho después, en la biblioteca, sentado en el sofá, mirando por la ventana, a la oscuridad que se cernía en el exterior, que era levemente iluminado por pequeñas fogatas. Esa ventana daba a la zona este del cuartel, justo al lado contrario de donde tenía lugar la quema de cuerpos. Por supuesto, lo había elegido de forma deliberada. Claro que tampoco es como si Eren tuviera muchos sitios en los que refugiarse, y el solo pensar en ir a ese lúgubre sótano en el que pasaba las noches hacía que se encogiera sobre sí mismo.

Eren no le escuchó entrar, pero sí al cerrarse la puerta tras él. Le miró. Eren tenía los ojos irritados; seguramente había estado llorando otra vez.

-…Hola-saludó Eren, con apenas un atisbo de voz, para volver a desviar la mirada a la ventana.

-Hola-respondió Levi, acercándose a él.

-¿No deberías estar fuera?-le preguntó Eren.

-¿Y tú?-le devolvió la pregunta.

Eren cerró la boca.

Levi contuvo un suspiro.

-Ya me he despedido. No es como si pudiera hacer nada más-la impotencia ante lo que podría haber hecho para evitar sus muertes empapaba sus palabras, de un modo tan claro que solo hacía que Eren se sintiera peor.

Levi se sentó a su lado.

Eren pegó las rodillas contra su pecho, rodeándolas con los brazos, en una postura que sugería resguardo, protegerse así mismo. Eren le miró.

-¿Por qué no me culpas?

Levi frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Eren, ya hemos hablado de esto. No es tu maldita culpa-replicó, enfadado, pero no con la misma fuerza de siempre; simplemente, sonaba cansado, muy cansado-Si hay alguien a quien culpar, es a esos jodidos demonios. Hacía tiempo que no teníamos tantas pérdidas, maldita sea-se quejó.

Eren jugueteó con las manos. Debido a la preocupación e insistencia de Mikasa y Armin, se las había vendado, después de casi desgarrarse los tendones con los dientes.

-…Perdí el control-musitó Eren, como un niño haciendo una confesión de que se había portado mal.

Aunque no es como si Levi no lo supiera. Aun si no le había visto despachar al demonio, había visto los rastros de la locura en el cuerpo de Eren. Negro y rojo.

Levi alzó la mano y la depositó en la cabeza de Eren, acariciándole, para luego bajar a su mejilla. Eren se inclinó hacia el contacto.

" _No pasa nada. Seguiremos adelante. Por mucho que duela"_

Es lo que Levi quería decirle, pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo en aquel momento.

-Hoy han muerto muchas personas-dijo Eren, ante el silencio de Levi-Personas a las que ni conocía. Y aun así…-apretó los labios-Tampoco conocía a tu escuadrón desde hace mucho, pero siempre se portaron bien conmigo, y…-hizo una pausa al notar cómo le temblaba la voz; parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar otra vez-Y no pude hacer nada. Como con mi anterior escuadrón. Como…como con mis padres-ahogó un sollozo, y enterró el rostro en las rodillas.

-No es fácil-dijo entonces Levi, volviendo a acariciarle la cabeza, revolviéndole suavemente el pelo-Pero, ya te lo dije en una ocasión, aprendes a cargar con ello, porque no tienes otra opción. No, si quieres seguir viviendo. Y tienes que seguir viviendo, Eren.

" _Aunque sea solo por mí"_ , pensó Levi. _"No pudo perderte"._

Vivir. Seguir sufriendo. Seguir perdiendo.

" _¿Por qué vivir tiene que doler tanto?"_ , pensó Eren en su fuero interno.

Pero entonces pensó que, de no estar vivo, no podría sentir la calidez que siente ahora, con la mano de Levi acariciándole, calmándole.

Eren soltó sus rodillas y se acercó a Levi, para abrazarle, como había hecho horas atrás en el campo de batalla. Levi le correspondió al abrazo. Eren hundió el rostro en el cuello de Levi, y volvió a tener esa sensación de seguridad, de calidez, aquello a lo que podía llamar hogar. Con su olfato más desarrollado, era capaz de diferenciar a algunas personas por su olor, y el olor de Levi solo desprendía seguridad. Le envolvía y protegía, como esos brazos que le rodeaban.

Si no estuviera vivo, no tendría a Levi, y el tan solo pensar que no fuera así le aterraba. Por eso, por él, por todas aquellas personas que consideraba importantes y que aún seguían a su lado, como Mikasa y Armin, Eren seguiría viviendo, con esa misma resolución que le embargó al ver morir a su madre a manos de un demonio y que aun así le empujó a llegar a lo alto del muro con un equipo de maniobras que nunca había utilizado. Porque aún había personas que le estarían esperando, que vivían pensando en él. Y él, viviría por ellos.

Eren estrechó más el abrazo, y depositó un beso en la clavícula de Levi.

" _Por ti, viviría mil infiernos"_.

Si eso significaba que podría volver a sus brazos.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Una vez más, la muerte del escuadrón de Levi. Me duele en el alma que Eren sufra así, mi niño T-T Y aun así, quiere seguir adelante, porque aún tiene personas que no quiere perder. Me gusta que tanto Eren como Levi se tengan el uno al otro para apoyarse y compartir su dolor. Y pienso que los abrazos es una forma de expresar mucho amor, por eso me gusta hacer que se abracen tanto (por si no se ha notado XD)._

 _Me gustaría decir que las cosas van a mejorar, o que no serán tan tristes, pero eso sería mentira jajajaja Este fic tiene mucho drama, ya lo saben :P_

 _En tal caso, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capi!_

 _Bye~!^^_

 _Pd. Por fin se ha estrenado la tercera temporada! *grititos de fangirl* XD Aunque voy con el manga al día y sé lo que pasa (aunque seguramente tendré bastantes cositas olvidadas jajaja), estoy muy emocionada con el anime :)_


	31. Parte II: Capítulo XVIII

_Hola! Qué tal?^^ Yo disfrutando de mi vacaciones de verano lo que puedo, aunque ya veo cómo se me van acabando, y no quiero jajaja._

 _Ejem, aquí vengo a decirles que…*chan, chan* Llegamos al_ _ **último capítulo de la segunda parte**_ _de este fic! *aplausos* Tal y como temí en su día, esta segunda parte es más larga que la primera parte, pero porque había mucha más chicha jajajaja. Además, este capítulo me ha salido condenadamente largo. Podría haber hechos dos o incluso tres capis con él jajaja, pero quedaba un poco raro dividirlo, porque como que cortaba la atmósfera, y al ser el último de esta parte… En fin, que espero que no haya problemas en que sea más largo de lo normal! (en realidad, a mí me gusta leer capis largos en los libros y fics XD)._

 _No quiero decir nada para no spoilear, pero supongo que ya se hacen una idea de lo que va a pasar *guiño, guiño* XD_

 _Como siempre, aunque sean pocos, se agradecen muchísimo los reviews! No saben lo que me animan para seguir escribiendo T-T_

 _Bueno, ya no me enrollo más, espero que les guste! Disfruten (si pueden :P) del capi!^^_

 _Pd. Más notas al final del capi._

 _**..**_

 _ **Capítulo XVIII: La oscura desolación que conduce a los brazos del demonio.**_

Eren llegó a pensar que le encerrarían. O que al menos, le limitarían más de lo que ya lo estaba, lo cual no era un pronóstico muy favorable. Y sin embargo, con algo de incredulidad, fue asignado a otro escuadrón, lo cual implicaba que, de una manera u otra, en algún momento u otro, Eren podría volver a salir al exterior, más allá de los muros, en una expedición. No podía estar más agradecido al respecto.

Pero dada la…tendencia que sufría el escuadrón del que formaba parte, Eren no sabía qué esperar. Quizás un cambio radical, con otro tipo de soldados que fueran mejores en formaciones defensivas que ofensivas. Pero no fue así.

Por supuesto, seguía estando bajo vigilancia de Levi, pero el propio Levi se había quedado sin escuadrón, y fue él mismo quien eligió a los integrantes de su nuevo equipo, que pasarían a ser los nuevos compañeros de escuadrón de Eren. Por eso Eren se sorprendió al ver que el nuevo escuadrón de Levi lo conformaban Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Jean y Connie, a parte de él mismo.

-Volvemos a estar en el mismo escuadrón-Armin le sonrió-Aunque esta vez no lo lidere yo-añadió.

Eren estaba casi seguro de que Levi los había escogido por él, porque eran de los pocos que aceptaban de verdad la condición y situación actual de Eren. Aun así, eso no quitaba que, aun a pesar de ser reclutas en comparación con otros soldados más veteranos, sus amigos se habían convertido en unos de los mejores soldados de la Legión, destacando especialmente Mikasa.

-Sí, volvemos a estar en el mismo escuadrón-repitió Jean-Pero oye, no es por ser agorero, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó con… Bueno, ya sabes…

Eren le fulminó con la mirada. Jean y él siempre estaban a la que saltaba, pero su amistad también se consolidaba en eso, y en el fondo, le gustaba tener a alguien con quien discutir; era una forma de desquitarse sin sentirse como un loco. Por otra parte, era perfectamente comprensible esta última observación de Jean. Seguramente casi todo el mundo debía pensar que estaba maldito, fuera o no por su poder demoníaco. Parecía que todo aquel que le acompañaba estaba abocado a la muerte, lo que ponía a Eren los pelos de punta. Porque, por nada del mundo quería perder a ninguno de los miembros que ahora formaban parte de su escuadrón, y eso sin contar al líder de escuadrón, Levi.

-Puedes irte por donde has venido, cara de caballo-replicó Eren.

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo, enfadado.

Esa era su dinámica. Y es que, aunque las cosas hubieran cambiado bastante drásticamente en la vida de Eren, era reconfortante que sus amigos se comportaran con él como antes, o que hablaran de su poder demoníaco como si tan solo fuera un resfriado permanente que había adquirido Eren. Lo normalizaban de una manera que hacía que Eren se preguntara si no eran ellos los que estaban mal de la cabeza. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Eso lo hacía sentirse incluido, y a estas alturas, Eren sabía que no soportaba estar solo.

Y eso era una de las cosas que más le asustaban.

*.*.*

Parecía que Eren había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que por fin volvieron al cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento, tras otra expedición, la primera con sus amigos como escuadrón con Levi al mando.

Todo había ido bien. Por lo menos, en lo que respecta a su escuadrón. Y además, aquella expedición no había sido tan cruenta como la anterior. Los demonios más peligrosos habían sido unos cuantos de nivel intermedio, y aun a pesar de que había habido pérdidas, éstos fueron destruidos, y comparativamente hablando, los muertos por parte de la humanidad habían sido menos. Eso no quitaba que en cada maldita expedición muriera alguien. Era nauseabundo. ¿Cómo se suponía que podían detener la amenaza, si cada vez que parecían neutralizarla, tenían que perder gente por el camino? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a prosperar así la humanidad?

El mundo era demasiado grande como para no querer verlo. ¿Qué habrá más allá? Estaba en la propia naturaleza de los humanos, esa curiosidad, el querer descubrir, comprender.

-A veces echo de menos Shiganshina-comentó Eren.

Mikasa y Armin le miraron.

Acababan de terminar el horario de entrenamiento en escuadrón. Sasha, Connie y Jean se habían adelantado, deseosos de ir a comer, especialmente Sasha. Pero Eren se había quedado rezagado, mirando el cielo despejado, preguntándose si siquiera viviría lo suficiente como para decir que había estado satisfecho con la vida que había llevado. Y pensando en las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de los años, separando todo lo que el mundo le había hecho soportar sin tener él voz en el asunto, se sorprendió pensando que sí, que estaba contento.

-No a Shiganshina en sí-aclaró Eren, desviando la vista a sus amigos más cercanos, que se habían quedado a esperarle-Sino a lo que significaba. Fue una vida dura, pero aun así… todo era más fácil.

-Éramos niños-convino Armin-Todo parece más fácil desde ese punto de vista. No hay tantas preocupaciones, y puedes aspirar a lo que quieras, aun si es imposible. Un niño lo cree posible.

-Los niños suelen ser estúpidos-dijo Mikasa, sin acritud, pero, al igual que Eren y Armin, la nostalgia empañaba sus palabras-No saben lo cruel que es el mundo que les rodea, ni lo limitado que es aquello que pueden hacer. No por ellos, sino por los demás, por el mundo.

Hablaban como si hubieran vivido tanto como los muros que los encerraban, pero apenas tenían dieciocho años. Y aun así, habían visto suficiente terror y dolor por cien vidas.

-…Echo de menos a papá y mamá-musitó Eren, el cual, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ese pensamiento se había escapado de sus labios, quiso retractarse. Porque él ya no era un niño, y a ojos de los demás, ya ni siquiera era del todo humano.

Mikasa se acercó a él, y le agarró las manos. Ella hizo una mueca al ver las cicatrices de las mordidas provocadas por el propio Eren, pero no dijo nada; ya había desistido en intentar hacerle dejar de mordérselas.

-Yo también-dijo en su lugar, dándole un apretón en las manos, queriéndole transmitir fuerza y un apoyo completamente incondicional, al igual que su amor por él.

-Pero nos tenemos los unos a los otros-dijo Armin, acercándose también a ellos-Doy gracias a las Diosas porque los tres saliéramos de Shiganshina con vida.

Eren no era de ponerse sentimental. Al menos, no cuando estaba en control de sus emociones. Y sin embargo, en ese momento, lo único que pensaba es que quería envolverlos en un abrazo y decirles lo mucho que los quería.

Pero no quería preocuparlos con sus inquietudes. Con el miedo que le atenazaba el cuerpo, ese mismo cuerpo contaminado por los demonios. Para desahogarse en ese aspecto, tenía a Levi. No es como si quisiera preocuparle a él también, pero dadas todas las oscuras facetas que había visto de Eren y dado que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y más debido a su trabajo de supervisión, no es como si Eren pudiera ocultárselo. Es más, Eren descubrió que se sentía mejor al hablar con él, aun si no le mostraba todo lo oscuro de sus preocupaciones. Todos tenemos un límite de cuánto podemos soportar, y a veces, la ignorancia sobre una situación es uno de los mejores regalos que te puede hacer la otra persona, para evitar que te consuma el mismo dolor y miedo que le consume a él. O al menos, eso pensaba Eren.

Por eso, Eren se limitó a dedicar una sonrisa a su mejor amigo y a su hermana.

*.*.*

-¿Sabes? Cuando estamos así, casi parece como si todo fuera bien-dijo Eren, con la vista clavada más allá, en el horizonte que se evidenciaba desde la ventana-Como si solo fuéramos nosotros dos en el mundo.

Levi le miró. Desde su posición, tumbado en el regazo de Eren en el sofá de la vieja biblioteca, veía la barbilla y el perfil de Eren; se le veía meditabundo, triste, lejos de allí.

En ocasiones, Levi también lo pensaba.

Había tanta paz allí, los dos solos perdidos en un pequeño rincón del cuartel, rodeados de cultura que podría perderse en un suspiro, al igual que sus vidas. Pero tras el envenenamiento de Eren, Levi ya no encontraba paz verdadera. Solo momentos, pequeños instantes en que se permitía no pensar demasiado en todas las obligaciones, las preocupaciones, y tan solo estar tranquilo, pudiendo respirar en el mismo espacio que Eren.

Antes, él no era así, pero desde que conoció a Eren, el mocoso siempre ponía patas arriba todo aquello en lo que creía. Y por eso Levi sabía que, aunque hubiera perdido compañeros, incluso amigos tan cercanos que llegó a considerar familia, no dolerían tanto como perder a Eren.

Levi siempre había vivido para él mismo, pero no por amor propio, ni siquiera por el de alguien más, sino por sobrevivir, como si quisiera jactarse de un mundo que se empeñaba en arrastrarle por el suelo. Más tarde, cuando conoció a personas que se habían ganado un hueco en su protegido corazón, empezó a vivir por otros, ya que ellos le apreciaban y no querían perderle. Y sin embargo, con Eren, una vez más, era diferente. No es que viviera por él, sino que vivía para él. Porque, como llegó a la conclusión hace tiempo, en aquella habitación, vendando las heridas de un mocoso de Shingashina que lo acababa de perder todo, la felicidad de Eren era la suya propia. Y depender tanto de alguien era aterrador, porque Levi ya no se sentía dueño de su propia vida. Pero sabía que haría cualquier cosa por él, aun si lo más frustrante de todo era que, la mayoría de las veces, no estaba en su mano hacer feliz a Eren, no con todo lo que estaba soportando.

-Mañana-habló Levi, no respondiendo directamente a lo que había dicho Eren-En la expedición. No se te ocurra morir.

Ante la gravedad de la voz de Levi, Eren soltó un par de carcajadas.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?-le preguntó Eren, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras desviaba la mirada a su regazo, hacia los ojos de Levi.

Levi frunció el ceño.

-Ya lo sabes. Últimamente las hordas de demonios son más irregulares, y se avistan demonios de clases superiores, lo que implica más peligro.

-Dado mi historial, no creo que haya problema-intento bromear Eren con algo que, en realidad, le seguía doliendo-Tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho. Mikasa y tú no me dejáis hacer casi nada en las expediciones.

-Aun así-seguía sonando preocupado.

Eren amplió un poco la sonrisa, y le acarició el pelo a Levi. Le encantaba tocarle la parte más afeitada de la cabeza; no estaba seguro de si alguna vez se lo había comentado a Levi, pero así era.

-No te preocupes. No parece tan probable que vaya a morir-dijo Eren, intentando restarle importancia al asunto-He burlado a la muerte en más de una ocasión.

Eren pudo ver un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa en los labios del hombre.

-Mala hierba nunca muere, ¿eh?

Eren quiso enfadarse ante el comentario, pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo. Por lo que se inclinó y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Levi.

-Creo que lo mismo podría aplicarse a ti-murmuró contra sus labios-¿No crees, Capitán?

*.*.*

-¿Todo bien, Eren?

Eren inspiró hondo. Espiró. Sentía que el cuerpo le vibraba.

-Sí, todo bien, Armin-frunció ligeramente el ceño, confuso ante, una vez más, no poder determinar con exactitud qué le decía su cuerpo, esos poderes que ya formaban parte de él completamente, como si siempre hubieran estado ahí. Sabía que no era verdad, pero aun así, se le dificultaba pensar cómo era vivir antes sin ellos, cuando ahora formaban parte de él de una manera tan esencial. Lo mismo pasaba con Levi. ¿Qué había sido de su vida antes de conocerle? Y ahora, no podía imaginarse vivir sin él-Supongo que son solo nervios, nada más.

El notarse así justo antes de salir de expedición no le daba muy buena espina. Aunque no es como si fuera la primera vez que eso pasaba, por lo que quiso descartarlo.

Armin asintió con la cabeza.

-Supongo que deberíamos estar acostumbrados, pero los nervios y algo de miedo ante las expediciones no es tan raro-sonrió-Vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás.

Siguió a Armin a los establos, donde ya se encontraban, a parte de otros soldados de la Legión sacando sus caballos, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie y Jean, a los cuales saludaron.

Una vez con el equipo puesto y los caballos con silla de montar y demás, fueron a su lugar asignado, donde Levi ya los esperaba. Otra vez, Eren notó su cuerpo extraño. Quizás no fuera más que anticipación ante la lucha que se desencadenaría más allá de los muros, como cada vez que salían por el bien de la humanidad, y volvían con un triunfo amargo en la boca tras la derrota de los demonios y la pérdida de los compañeros.

Pasaron por delante de Erwin y Hanji, y todos saludaron como correspondía.

Al subirse al caballo, Eren miró a Levi. No intercambiaron palabra, pero no hizo falta.

Y cuando las órdenes retumbaron por toda la Legión, marcharon al galope, hacia un futuro incierto y nada halagüeño.

Eren agudizó sus sentidos, especialmente vista, olfato y oído (aunque también contaban con Sasha en esto último, ya que tenía muy buen oído), como había estado practicando en sus experimentos con Hanji, y luego en los entrenamientos de reclutas. Así avisaba cuando había demonios cerca, más o menos de qué dirección venían. Eso le daba a su escuadrón un tiempo muy valioso para no ser pillado por sorpresa y atacar de manera premeditaba y pensar una estrategia antes, evitando cualquier tipo de daño, así como no romper la formación, si bien es cierto, como todos se habían dado cuenta, de que seguían apareciendo, aunque no muchos, sí bastantes demonios en su rango de acción, cuando no debería ser así, siendo su posición prácticamente el centro de la formación, el sitio más seguro, y todo por Eren, la esperanza de la humanidad. Rodeado de muros, rodeado de personas, Eren seguía sintiéndose prisionero en su propio cuerpo. ¿Acaso era tanto pedir ser libre? ¿Poder satisfacer su curiosidad con lo que el mundo albergaba?

Como en la última expedición, Eren apenas tuvo que intervenir en la lucha contra demonios. Sus amigos se desenvolvían muy bien. Además, contaban con la mejor recluta, que no era otra que Mikasa Ackerman. Eren tenía cierta envidia respecto a su magnífico manejo del equipo y de sus emociones, como Levi, pero esto era sobrepasado por el orgullo que sentía cada vez que la veía así. Y pensar que hasta hacía unos años, cuando eran unos simples niños, se acurrucaban juntos en la cama, buscando algo de calor en un crudo invierno en Shiganshina que un par de mantas no podía combatir, susurrando sueños de grandeza sobre ser soldados que darían la libertad a la humanidad. Puede que Mikasa lo consiguiera. Por su parte, Eren se consideraba lo suficientemente corrompido como para saber que ese no sería su caso.

Tuvieron que socorrer a un par de escuadrones cercanos tras el avistamiento de sus bengalas negras, pero entre todos, la situación se solucionó sin problemas, dentro de lo que era la propia situación, ya que se había desencadenado por bengalas negras que dejaban cuerpos de soldados caídos en su estela debido a los demonios.

Poco después, el código de bengalas en el cielo indicó reagrupación en una arboleda a unos kilómetros de allí.

Si bien quizá podría considerarse más peligroso detenerse ahí que a campo abierto por las sombras de las cuales podrían emerger demonios, a campo abierto apenas tenían puntos de apoyo para su equipo, por lo que estar rodeados de un bosque era mejor opción al estar fuera de los muros.

" _Ah… Otra vez"_ , pensó Eren.

Miró a su alrededor, pero no veía, olía ni oía nada que no fueran ellos o el bosque que los rodeaba. No es como si sintiera la presencia de los demonios, como pasa cuando alguno se acerca, pero notaba su interior agitado. El monstruo quería salir, pero había algo más, estaba seguro.

Se apeó del caballo en cuanto llegaron al punto de reagrupación, donde ya había otros escuadrones. Varios soldados estaban siendo atendidos de heridas más o menos graves. Otros, lloraban a los que ya habían perdido, si bien intentaban mantener la compostura ya que, a fin de cuentas, seguían estando en territorio enemigo, aun cuando aquellas tierras deberían ser libres para que los humanos pudieran pasearlas sin restricciones, avanzando y prosperando.

-Capitán-se acercó a él, con cierto grado de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre, Eren?

-Mm… No estoy seguro, señor, pero…

Levi miró alrededor.

-¿Hay demonios cerca?

-Mm… No, creo que no… Pero creo que hay algo raro…-sacudió la cabeza-Aunque no sabría decir qué…

Levi suspiró.

-No suenas nada convincente, Eren. Si no notas ningún demonio cerca, no creo que haya peligro inmediato. Además, tenemos a varios soldados apostados alrededor de este punto de reagrupación, en caso de problemas-le revolvió ligeramente el pelo de la cabeza-Cuando recibamos órdenes, nos retiraremos. Hasta entonces, solo podemos esperar. Pero no bajes la guardia-bajó la mano-Y cualquier cosa que notes, dímelo.

Eren asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, señor.

Levi fue con el resto de líderes de escuadrón que se habían reunido allí; Hanji se encontraba entre ellos.

-¿Cómo está la situación?-preguntó Levi, en cierta medida ahora más tenso al ver el desasosiego de Eren; quizás había algo que estaban obviando. Claro que, con los extraños poderes que tenían los demonios, era difícil anticiparse a ellos. Ahora con Eren tenían cierta ventaja, pero aun así…

-Todo parece controlado. Los otros puntos de reagrupación no han tenido problemas para limpiar de demonios su área asignada.

-Pero es extraño. ¿No informaron de que había más demonios?

-Es cierto, pero quizá se desviaron y se han alejado de los muros, por lo que no sería un problema…

Por su parte, Eren volvió a reunirse con sus amigos.

-¿De qué querías hablar con el Capitán Levi?-le preguntó Connie.

Eren se encogió de brazos, pero la sensación no desaparecía.

-No es nada. Solo que…-se detuvo, y sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo, con una crepitante sensación de asfixia. Y esta sensación sí que la conocía.-¡Están aquí!-gritó entonces, el pánico trepando por su cuerpo, visualizándose en su voz.

-¿Qué…?-le pareció escuchar decir a Jean, pero luego todo fue estrépito.

Sus oídos, aún agudizados, le pitaban ante el fuerte, y más que nada imprevisto, estruendo.

-¡En posición!-le pareció escuchar desde algún punto, pero no veía nada. Notó cómo el estómago se le hundía al recordar a Petra y los demás. La nula visibilidad, la amenaza sobre ellos de manera inminente…

Desenvainó las armas de su equipo.

-¡Tenemos que agruparnos y alejarnos de aquí!-gritó.

Solo podía ver en su cercanía más inmediata, lo que significaba que solo podía ver a Connie y Jean.

Escuchaba gritos, los cuales le ponían la piel de gallina, pero también los gruñidos y gemidos de los demonios. Y no hacía falta tener los sentidos desarrollados para saber que eran varios; una gran horda que se las había ingeniado para acercarse a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta y pillarlos de improviso, totalmente descolocados, atendiendo a los heridos y a pie en vez de a caballo.

-¡Sí, vam…!-empezó a decir Connie, pero no llegó a terminar la frase.

Sin previo aviso, un largo miembro negro apareció de la nada, entre la polvareda y la bruma y el gas de los equipos, con garras afiladas y un tamaño más grande que el de un caballo. Aplastó a Connie contra el suelo, y éste no volvió a levantarse, ahogado como estaba en una maraña de miembros y huesos que era su cuerpo destrozado y la sangre que emanaba de él.

-¡Joder!-maldijo Jean, a la vez que ambos se ponían en movimiento con el equipo, alzándose del suelo, porque quietos eran presa fácil.

-¡Cuidado!-le gritó Eren, notando y escuchando como se les acercaba un demonio. ¿Era el mismo que antes? ¿Era otro? ¿Eran varios? Poco importaba, lo único que tenían que hacer era salir de allí, tener una clara visual de la situación, y reagruparse para ver qué hacer. Eso es lo que les habían enseñado.

A duras penas, Jean esquivó un zarpazo y cortó un miembro negro, más pequeño que el que había matado a Connie.

-Permanezcamos juntos-dijo Eren, notando cómo el cuerpo le empezaba a arder. Ya comenzaba a notar también cómo el negro salía de su pecho, manchando su piel.

Se mordió una mano, fuerte, hasta que notó el sabor de la sangre, provocando un efecto más fuerte debido al olor a sangre que ya se esparcía por todo el ambiente. Volvió a morderse la mano. Debía mantenerse centrado.

Veía siluetas, como un juego de sombras contra una pared en blanco, moviéndose entre la bruma, y era horrible escuchar tanto gemido humano mezclado con los chillidos de los demonios.

-¡Eren, Jean!

-¡Sasha!

Se detuvieron un instante en una rama de un árbol. Aquel bosque tenía unos árboles ingentes, de gran altura y gruesas ramas. Facilitaba la movilidad con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, pero por otro lado, limitaba la visibilidad en ciertos aspectos, por no hablar de las sombras de las que podían salir los demonios, como parecía que habían salido ahora.

-¿Estás bien, Eren?-fue lo primero que dijo Sasha; por supuesto, lo decía por el negro de su piel.

-Lo tengo controlado-asintió con la cabeza. Era cierto, al menos por el momento. Aunque se preguntó si ya podría desatarlo. Pero sin saber la situación, la disposición de los demonios y el resto de escuadrones, le daba miedo matar tanto a demonios como humanos por igual.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-inquirió Jean.

-No lo sé-negó con la cabeza Sasha; se la veía muy tensa, como a todos-No los he escuchado hasta que ya estaban aquí. Han provocado la caída de varios árboles, y aparte de matar a muchos soldados, nos has desperdigado, y no se ve nada-tragó saliva, mientras intentaba ver más allá de sus pies, en la base del árbol-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo, volviendo a mirarlos.

Eren apretó los labios.

-Connie ha muerto-la informó.

El rostro de Sasha se contorsionó a una mueca de profundo dolor. Pero unos instantes después, volvió a adoptar el gesto serio y centrado, de una soldado. Tenían que mantener la calma, todos, o sino, acabarían como Connie.

-Movámonos. Intentemos buscar un lugar más seguro e intentar recabar algo de información-prosiguió Sasha-Y a ver si vemos a algún superior.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

-Sigamos.

Pusieron el equipo en uso una vez más, desplazándose en el aire. Era complicado, porque casi no veían un árbol hasta que lo tenían a escasos metros.

En uno de los impulsos, se cruzaron con otro soldado, que chocó con Jean, el cual se precipitó al suelo.

-¡Jean!-gritó Eren, deteniéndose al colgarse del tronco de un árbol.

-¡Eren!-le gritó Sasha a su vez-¡No podemos pararnos mucho! ¡Hay que seguir!

-Pero, Jean… ¡Voy a por él! ¡Será solo un momento!

-¡Eren…!

Pero no se quedó a ver qué más quería decir. Se negaba a perder a un compañero, amigo más.

Llegó al suelo, y empezó a gritar el nombre de Jean.

Le encontró unos metros más allá, con el cadáver del soldado que le había hecho caer, el cual tenía una profunda herida en un costado. La caída desde aquella altura no era muy alta, y si bien no le había matado la caída, ese soldado había muerto desangrado, sino le habían reventado algún órgano.

-Eren…-masculló Jean-Ayúdame, creo que me he roto una pierna, y no puedo quitármelo de encima…

Eren se apresuró a ir hacia él, pero llegó tarde.

Al otro lado de Jean, tras varios árboles, apareció un demonio. Era el primero que veía Eren con claridad desde que se había desatado aquel infierno. Y comprobó, con espanto, cómo arremetía contra Jean y el otro soldado. Quedaron hechos pedazos, varios de los cuales quedaron atrapados en las garras del demonio, los cuales se llevó a la boca y masticó con un hambre voraz que retorcía a Eren el estómago. Y así, sin más, en apenas unos segundos, Jean había desaparecido. Para siempre.

-Maldito…-maldijo Eren, notando la ira fluir por su cuerpo, una ira que le estaba costando suprimir desde la muerte de Connie. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde entonces? ¿Una hora? ¿Apenas unos minutos?-¡Te mataré!

Fue hacia él, y con hábiles movimientos, potenciados por la sangre de demonio que también corría por sus venas, mató al demonio, que con unos chillidos desagradables, empezó a deshacerse en una nube de vapor.

-Joder, joder…-masculló, notando cómo el poder se le estaba empezando a ir de las manos, haciendo caso omiso al dolor, no solo de las mordidas, sino de las heridas que le había provocado el demonio.

Inspiró hondo y se mordió las manos una vez más, evitando que salieran halos de oscuridad de él. Se obligó a pensar de manera racional, obviando lo que había sido de Jean, al igual que pasó con Connie, y llegando a la conclusión de que tenía que volver a reunirse con Sasha y ver si daban con más soldados para poder contraatacar o, simplemente, huir de aquel puto caos.

-¡Eren!-escuchó entonces.

No fue lo suficientemente rápido. Tan centrado estaba con mantener controlado su oscuro poder, que tardó unos segundos de más en percatarse de que otro demonio entraba en su campo de visión.

Recibió un golpe en el costado. Alguien le empujó con fuerza, apartándole de la trayectoria del ataque del demonio.

Eren rodó por el suelo, notando cómo el equipo que llevaba atado al cuerpo y la tierra se le clavaban en la piel. Chocó contra un árbol y se detuvo. Alzó la vista para ver que había sido Sasha quien le había ayudado. Pero a cambio, el ataque lo había recibido ella.

Con el cuerpo entumecido por el dolor, Eren se levantó todo lo rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, y fue a atacar al demonio. No era muy grande, y gracias una vez más a ese poder sobrenatural, pudo acabar con el monstruo él solo.

-Sasha…-exhaló Eren cuando dio muerte al enemigo.

Llegó a su lado, y vio la gravedad de sus heridas.

-Maldita sea… ¿Por qué has hecho eso?-la recriminó.

-Los… Los a-amigos…se pro…protegen unos a o-otros, ¿no?-hizo una mueca; Eren creyó que Sasha intentó sonreír, pero le era imposible debido al dolor.

-Joder-volvió a maldecir Eren, mientras se quitaba la capa y la chaqueta y empezaba a romperlas en trozos con una de las cuchillas para luego intentar parar las hemorragias de su amiga, cuya vida se escapaba de su cuerpo en forma de sangre roja y espesa-Te sacaré de aquí.

-N-no… No digas t-tonterías… N-no p-puedes…-le costaba hablar; sangre también resbalaba de su boca.

-Cállate. No pienso dejarte aquí-dijo Eren, decidido, enfadado, asustado, mientras se echaba a su amiga a la espalda como podía, después de quitarla el equipo para mayor facilidad-Te sacaré de aquí-repitió.

-¿P-para co…comer más c-carne…?

Eren contuvo una carcajada.

-Sí, claro. Toda la carne que quieras. Por eso, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Eren alzó el vuelo con el gas de su equipo, y comprobó lo difícil que era manejarse con un peso muerto a la espalda. Sasha respiraba entrecortadamente en su oreja y sus brazos apenas se agarraban a su cintura; la escuchaba quejarse de dolor ante lo violento de los movimientos.

Eren tuvo el recuerdo fugaz de su madre. ¿Acaso no le había dicho aquellas mismas palabras a su madre? Que no podía dejarla allí, que la sacaría de allí. Y había sido incapaz.

Se cruzó con varios demonios, incluso con algún soldado, pero no podía pararse, y los otros humanos parecían no reparar en él. No podía luchar, no de manera eficiente cargando con Sasha, pero por nada del mundo dejaría a su amiga de lado. Tenía que dejarla en un sitio medianamente seguro, y luego encontrar la manera de salir de allí para curarle las heridas. Además, aún había personas a las que tenía que encontrar con vida…

-Eren…-soltó un quejido Sasha-Por la izquierda.

-¿Qué?

-Izqui…

Los embistieron por la izquierda, y se precipitaron al vacío. Los brazos de Sasha abandonaron su espalda y Eren sintió un frío horrible en el cuerpo.

Se enredó en sus propios cables. Quiso recordar la de veces que le había pasado tiempo ha, cuando Levi era su instructor, y le había ayudado, a su manera, a evitar que le pasaran estas cosas en una situación de peligro real.

Consiguió clavar uno de los ganchos en un árbol. Su caída se detuvo abruptamente, tirando de su cuerpo, y Eren no pudo evitar gritar de dolor. No le extrañaría tener algo dislocado, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso.

Una vez restaurado el equilibrio, se lanzó a por Sasha. Consiguió agarrarla a pocos metros del suelo. No era una caída mortal, pero con las heridas de Sasha, lo habría sido. Eren soltó el aire; por poco no lo consigue.

-Vamos, Sasha, vuelve a agarrarte a mí…

Pero Sasha ya no respiraba. Podría haber sido por otro golpe o una herida nueva o las heridas que toscamente Eren había intentado cerrar, pero el caso es que había muerto, de un modo u otro.

Eren tuvo el recuerdo fugaz de su madre. Le había dicho lo mismo y, al igual que con ella, había sido incapaz de salvarla.

La sangre de Sasha se le había pegado a la ropa y a la piel; la notaba hasta debajo de las uñas, pero poco importaba.

El monstruo de su interior se retorcía, gritaba, le hacía daño. Quería matar, matar, matar… Ah… Cómo le dolía la cabeza… Y qué bien olía a sangre y carne humana… Ah… Si tan solo… Si tan solo él…

" _-No eres ningún monstruo, Eren."_

Se mordió las manos. Estaban empapadas en sangre fresca y seca, suya y no suya. Le dolían los tendones. Le costaba hasta mover los dedos. Pero no importaba, siempre y cuando aún pudiera utilizar el equipo.

" _Concéntrate, Eren"_

Cogió nuevamente sus armas, apretó los gatillos y empezó a moverse nuevamente en aquel infierno que no parecía tener fin.

Dejó salir su poder más, teniendo en cuenta que, aunque lo controlara, parte seguía escapándose de él, como una pequeña pero insistente fuga de agua en una tubería rota. ¿Estaba roto por dentro?

Gracias a eso, era capaz de detectar los demonios mejor que nadie, esquivándolos, atacándolos, pero Eren solo quería salir de allí.

Mientras avanzaba, en un momento dado, le pareció ver a una figura que reconocía.

Se detuvo y cambió de rumbo.

-¡Armin!-exclamó, al ver a su amigo.

Al divisarle, Armin le hizo señas, y debido a todos los entrenamientos que habían compartido, no hizo falta que le dijera nada más.

Ambos pudieron acabar con el demonio que le había estado dando problemas a Armin.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Eren, mientras recuperaba el aliento de la pelea y de la carrera que había llevado hasta ese momento.

Armin parecía seriamente magullado, pero ninguna herida parecía profunda y Eren no olía mucha sangre saliendo de él, por lo que parecía estar bien.

-Sí-asintió su amigo-Pero, no lo entiendo… ¿Cómo nos han podido tender esta emboscada?

Eren sacudió la cabeza, mientras instaba a su mejor amigo para que retomaran el rumbo, aunque en realidad no tuvieran rumbo fijo; quedarse parado en un mismo punto durante demasiado tiempo era firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

-No intentes buscarle la lógica-le dijo Eren-Son demonios. Nada de lo que hagan tiene lógica para nosotros.

Armin le dio la razón en silencio.

-¿Tú cómo estás? La sangre de demonio…

A él no podía mentirle, por no hablar de que mantener su condición actual en secreto era hasta contraproducente.

-…Está agitada-respondió-Pero de momento la tengo bajo control. Me permite atacar a más distancia y notar a los demonios antes de que entren en mi campo de visión-torció el gesto-Aunque aún no lo manejo del todo bien…

Armin le miró, serio, pero también con orgullo, a pesar de que su aspecto distaba mucho del de un humano.

-¡Eren! ¡Armin!

Eren sintió puro alivio cuando vio que se les unió Mikasa en su carrera entre gas y árboles.

-¿Estáis bien?-quiso saber.

-Sí. Pero tenemos que encontrar una salida. Ni siquiera hemos podido pedir ayuda con bengalas para que vengan los demás escuadrones que están en otros puntos de reencuentro. A no ser que ellos también estén siendo atacados, dado que no deben estar muy lejos de aquí…-dijo Armin.

Mikasa asintió.

Siguieron avanzando. Eren quiso decirles que el resto de sus amigos había muerto, pero se veía incapaz, aparte de que los demonios apenas les dejaban respirar. ¿Cómo podían ser tantos? Aparecían de todas partes, cargando contra ellos sin restricción alguna.

Pero el trío de Shiganshina se coordinaba bien entre ellos, por no hablar de la habilidad de Mikasa, por eso conseguían sobrepasar a cada demonio que se les interponía por el camino. Eren llegó incluso a pensar que lo conseguirían.

-¡Cuidado!-exclamó al ver a un demonio que se les acercaba desde un ángulo que dificultaba el uso del equipo.

Eren dirigió su brazo, rodeado de halos negros, en esa dirección, y las ráfagas de poder cortaron al demonio, que chilló mientras se precipitaba al suelo.

-Eren, ¿eres tú?-escuchó entonces.

Los tres se encontraron con una cuarta persona.

-Líder Hanji-dijo Eren, aliviado de poder ver por fin a un superior; ella seguro que sabría lo que hacer, ¿verdad? O daría unas órdenes claras sobre cómo proceder.

-Veo que has empezado a usar tu poder-hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa forzada-Desde luego, esto parece una situación de emergencia en la cual utilizarlo.

-Líder Hanji, ¿qué hacemos?-inquirió Armin, expresando las preocupaciones de todos. La incertidumbre era otro enemigo a temer.

-Por ahora, permanecer juntos. Me he separado de todo mi escuadrón. Esto es una maldita locura-maldijo-Tendremos más posibilidades así, por lo que adoptemos una formación para…-se cortó cuando apareció un nuevo demonio.

Eren y Mikasa cargaron contra él, y lo redujeron, pero Hanji había sido alcanzada.

-Está muerta-musitó Armin, que había ido en su socorro, con la cara blanca como el papel; se sentía enfermo ante el despliegue de tanta crueldad.

-Sigamos-instó Mikasa.

Pero, ¿seguir adónde? Hicieran lo que hicieran, todo era una muerte tras otra. Por muy bueno que fuera el soldado, física y estratégicamente, un simple imprevisto, un simple descuido, una pequeña pillada por sorpresa, y en ese mismo instante ya estaba muerto. La fragilidad humana se estaba reafirmando ante aquellas bestias negras que se alzaban en la bruma como amenazas que minaban cualquier intento de salir adelante de la humanidad.

Se toparon poco después con varios demonios inferiores. Si bien no tuvieron muchos problemas con ellos, el gas se les estaba empezando a acabar.

-Ahí-señaló Armin a sus pies.

Descendieron rápidamente, e intentando no pensar mucho en ello, cogieron las bombonas de gas, algunas prácticamente enteras, y cuchillas nuevas de varios cadáveres de soldados.

Iban a alzar el vuelo nuevamente, pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que los cables se destensaran y no se ensartaran en los troncos de los árboles, obligándoles a permanecer en el suelo más tiempo del deseado.

Al abrir los ojos, cerrados momentáneamente de manera instintiva ante la polvareda levantada, Eren comprobó que aquella fuerte ráfaga la había provocado un demonio muy grande con uno de sus zarpazos. Parecía de nivel medio y una altura de casi veinte metros. Tenían que elevarse.

-Id por sus flancos-dijo Armin, adquiriendo esa seriedad y tono que tenía cuando era líder de escuadrón de los reclutas-Atacaremos sus piernas, inmovilizándole, y poder alcanzar su nuca con más facilidad.

-Bien. Vamos-asintió Eren.

-Cuidado con sus brazos-advirtió Mikasa.

Quizás Eren había subestimado sus capacidades, o las del demonio. O quizás había sobreestimado lo que ellos tres eran capaces de hacer en esas circunstancias, cansados y heridos.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, uno de los brazos del demonio golpeó a Armin. Eren fue rápido en impulsarse hacia él. Le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, y a pesar de los pequeños cortes que le hizo a Armin con los halos de su cuerpo, consiguió amortiguar en parte la caída de su amigo que, ahora se daba cuenta Eren, era más frágil que él. Al igual que Mikasa. Al igual que Hanji. Y Connie, Jean y Sasha. Porque Eren no solo era humano. Por eso era capaz de aguantar más que los humanos normales.

-¿Puedes moverte?-preguntó, con algo de urgencia.

-Mm… Creo que sí-contestó Armin, que se levantó, al igual que Eren, aunque con algo de dificultad.

-Vamos. No podemos dejar que Mikasa se enfrente sola a esa cosa…

Escucharon un chillido inhumano. Se giraron y vieron cómo uno de los brazos del demonio había sido rebanado. Mikasa seguía atacando.

Esquivaron el brazo que cayó y empezó a descomponerse, para ir al apoyo de Mikasa. Eren rodeó sus cuchillas lo mejor que pudo, como lo había practicado, de halos negros, haciéndolas más mortales. Cortó ambas piernas del demonio.

Le costaba respirar. Su cuerpo se retorcía por dentro, queriendo repetir la acción. Cuánto más lo usaba, más le consumía el poder. Puede que no saliera vivo de allí a ese paso.

Mikasa y Armin dieron el golpe de gracia al demonio, que empezó a evaporarse.

Debido al gran tamaño del monstruo, la nube de vapor que dejaba a su paso era grande, y se elevaba muy alto, por no hablar del calor que desprendía. Fue eso lo que confundió los sentidos de Eren. O eso quiso pensar. Pero el caso es que no vio ni notó acercarse a otro demonio, y para cuando escuchó el grito de Armin, ya era demasiado tarde, una vez más.

Para cuando sus ojos vuelven a posarse en Armin, su mejor amigo es atravesado por varias zarpas, con la cara congelada en una expresión de profundo terror y dolor. Debido a la sangre que emana con demasiada rapidez y en demasiada cantidad, su cuerpo se desliza de las garras y acaba en el suelo. El estúpido demonio se lleva las zarpas a la boca, todavía no dándose cuenta de que su presa se le ha escapado de entre los dedos, y yace muerta a sus pies.

Debido al shock, Mikasa es más rápida que él, y destripa al demonio con una violencia que no era nada propio de ella. Pero cuando vuelve a aterrizar en el suelo, con el demonio ya muerto, hay lágrimas en sus ojos, y Eren siente los ojos húmedos también.

Porque sin que él hiciera nada por evitarlo, como tantas otras veces, había perdido a su mejor amigo.

Exhaló un sollozo. Se había quedado petrificado en el sitio, mientras el negro le devoraba por fuera y por dentro.

-Eren.

Una mano humana agarró su brazo tintado de negro. Alzó la vista para ver a Mikasa, que se enjugó los ojos.

-Tenemos que seguir.

-P-pero… A-Armin…

Mikasa apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-…Ya no podemos hacer nada por él-musitó; tiró de su brazo-Vamos.

Y siguieron. Pero Eren notaba su mente vagar, entre el poder que le consumía, el infierno que le rodeaba y todo lo que había presenciado hasta ahora, todas las muertes de aquellas personas que significaban el mundo para él.

Perdió la concentración. Incluso el control. Y habría sido devorado en ese mismo instante, mientras se movían con el equipo nuevamente entre los árboles y restos de demonios y soldados, si Mikasa no hubiera intervenido.

Pero debido a eso, Mikasa pisó mal, se torció el tobillo y perdió el equilibrio.

Desde el suelo, Eren se incorporó para ver a su hermana. Un demonio se alzaba a su espalda; a ella le costaba ponerse en pie porque se había destrozado los pies.

Eren pensó en su madre, una vez más.

En apenas unos instantes, los ojos de Mikasa que le miraban, implorantes porque Eren se pusiera a salvo, desaparecieron cuando el demonio bajó la mandíbula para arrancarle la mitad del cuerpo. La sangre salpicó a Eren.

Se miró las manos, empapadas en sangre. Notaba la sangre de Mikasa resbalarle por la frente.

-Ah… Ah…-apenas era capaz de articular sonido alguno, en shock como se encontraba, como si volviera a ser un muchacho de Shiganshina con grandes sueños y sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento.

En aquel momento, no era un soldado. Sino un niño. Un niño que había vuelto a perder a toda su familia, su hogar.

Un espasmo le recorrió el cuerpo.

No podía. Ya no podía más. No podía soportar más de todo esto. ¿Cuánto más tenía que sufrir para que el mundo le dejara tranquilo? ¿Por qué le torturaba así? ¿Es que acaso no merecía ser feliz?

Quizás debió morir. Antes, cuando perdió a dos escuadrones. O en la caída de Shiganshina. Si hubiera muerto entonces, ¿habría sido todo mejor? ¿Seguirían sus amigos vivos? Por lo menos, no habría tenido que soportar perder esos dos escuadrones, que le infectaran con veneno de demonio y enfrentar el odio de los demás mientras se iba transformando en un monstruo con alucinaciones y sed de violencia, cuyo cuerpo mutaba de color al manifestarse.

Miró al demonio frente a él, que se había comido a Mikasa, y se acercaba a él amenazador. Cerró los ojos. Debería dejar que todo acabara…

Y sin embargo, casi como si lo hubiera invocado, escuchó el sonido de un equipo de maniobras tridimensional no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Abrió los ojos y vio por el rabillo del ojo una figura que, a pesar de lo imposible de la situación, se movía casi como si danzara, girando sobre sí misma y trayendo destrucción a aquellos que destruían a la humanidad.

" _Levi"_

Sin necesidad de moverse, los halos oscuros emergieron con fuerza de él, lanzándose contra el demonio que se le acercaba, amenazante.

Podría morir. Pero todavía no. Aun había algo que le quedaba que le anclaba a este mundo.

Desató todo su poder y salió de allí con una rapidez inhumana, en busca de Levi.

Se alzó con el equipo, pero un par de kilómetros más adelante, el gas se terminó y cayó, rodando por el suelo. En cuanto la cinética de su cuerpo se detuvo, se incorporó y empezó a correr, intentando no perder visual de Levi.

Mientras se las veía con un demonio de casi veinte metros, sin esperar a que nadie le apoyara, como habría hecho cualquier otro soldado, y más ante el tamaño de ese demonio, Eren pudo ver cómo Levi se enfrentaba él solo, también, a varios demonios de nivel superior.

Era considerado el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, por lo que tenía que encargarse él solo de los más peligrosos, ¿era eso? Todos sin excepción habían buscado reagruparse, actuar como un equipo porque sabían que solos no sobrevivirían. Y ahí estaba Levi, desafiando a cualquier lógica, mientras se enfrentaba solo a algo imposible. Parecía no tener límites, y era algo, sin duda, asombroso de ver.

Pero había límites en lo que un solo humano podía hacer. Incluso Levi. Incluso Eren.

Y Eren lo vio. Cómo, en un pequeño descuido, uno de los demonios golpeó el equipo de maniobras tridimensional de Levi, y éste se desarticulaba, quedando inservible y abandonando el cuerpo de Levi, propiciando de manera inevitable su caída. Una caída, dada la altura a la que se encontraba, a la que no sobreviviría. Era una caída mortal, y no tenía equipo con el que poder frenar la aceleración de su cuerpo antes de que llegara al suelo.

Eren notaba el corazón desbocado, al igual que sus pulmones, que ansiaban poder respirar oxígeno, pero Eren se veía incapaz de parar de correr.

Porque tenía que llegar a Levi. Porque tenía que hacer algo. Porque no podía simplemente dejarle caer. Y aun a pesar de su velocidad monstruosa, sentía que Levi estaba imposiblemente lejos, y Eren no llegaría a tiempo. Sin tan solo pudiera utilizar su poder de una manera que no solo sirviera para atacar, para hacer daño, sino para evitar que otros sufrieran daño… Si tan solo el mundo no fuera como es.

Pero no es como si Eren pudiera cambiarlo.

El cuerpo de Levi se estrelló contra el suelo.

Con una exhalación, Eren por fin llegó a su lado, pero ya de poco servía.

Sabía que había empezado a hiperventilar, y no debido a la carrera. Se sentía mareado debido a la falta de oxígeno y a la escena.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de Levi. El olor a sangre proveniente de él era nauseabundo, y la nariz de Eren picaba ante ello. Se le secó la boca.

Todo ruido o indicativos de sus alrededores enmudecieron para Eren, cuyos sentidos se centraban en una única cosa.

Con manos demasiado temblorosas, agarró a Levi de los hombros y lo incorporó ligeramente, para acercarlo a él, apoyándole en su regazo.

-Ah… Uh…-los sollozos escapaban de su garganta de manera brusca, debido a lo irregular de su respiración; la asfixia por no respirar de forma adecuada hacía que se le contrajera el pecho.

Sus lágrimas caían sobre Levi, que tenía la mirada desenfocada, los miembros de su cuerpo doblados en ángulos extraños y Eren notaba su cuerpo horriblemente ligero. La sangre caliente que escapaba de su cuerpo pasaba a ser de un frío aterrador al esparcirse por el suelo, por las piernas y las manos de Eren.

Aunque apenas imperceptible, Eren aún le escuchaba respirar. Era un horrible borboteo, saliendo sangre de su boca. Debía tener los pulmones perforados, aplastados, encharcados en sangre. Su corazón latía demasiado lento. Su cuerpo cada vez era más frío y flácido en sus brazos.

Solo fueron unos segundos, y Eren quiso decirle que le quería. Que no le dejara. Que no lo soportaría. Pero los sollozos le impedían articular palabra alguna, al igual que las lágrimas le impedían verle bien.

Le apretó contra su pecho. Notó el instante en que su respiración y su corazón se detuvieron, y Eren llegó a pensar que él también se había asfixiado, que su corazón también se había parado. Pero para su desgracia, seguía vivo. Vivo, para sufrir como lo estaba haciendo ahora, arropando a su amante muerto entre sus brazos.

Le estaba desgarrando, matando por dentro.

Porque esta vez sí, lo había perdido absolutamente todo.

Y ahora, solo quería morir para reunirse con todos ellos. Aunque se preguntó si un monstruo como él iría al mismo sitio que sus seres queridos cuando muriera.

Poco importaba. Solo deseaba salir de su cuerpo, dejar de sentir, porque, en aquellos momentos, no había mayor tortura que aquella.

Agarraba la tela de la ropa de Levi entre sus dedos, notando lo resbaladiza que era debido a la sangre. Notaba a Levi por todas partes. Era abrumador, porque Levi ya no estaba. Y en cuanto soltara su cuerpo, lo separara de él, y le viera el rostro, sabría que todo se acabó.

Estrechó su cuerpo más entre sus brazos, como cuando le abrazaba con una incesante necesidad. Oh, cómo deseaba que Levi alzara los brazos y le devolviera el abrazo…

Le costaba ver. Sus lágrimas eran espesas, porque eran de sangre, por lo que el negro debía cubrirle por completo. Era un monstruo. Un monstruo que no podía proteger a aquellos que más le importaban, que significaban el mundo para él. Y ahora su mundo estaba muerto. Y él seguía siendo un monstruo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sufría tanto? ¿Por qué le dolía de aquella manera? ¿Acaso no era aquel un sufrimiento indudablemente humano?

Daba igual. Ahora, solo quería desaparecer del mundo que lo había condenado y le había arrebatado todos los cimientos de su persona. Era un mundo vacío, y él ya no pertenecía a ese mundo.

Y al aceptar la muerte, le sobrevino una extraña calma. Las lágrimas dejaron de salir de sus ojos, aunque sus mejillas seguían manchadas de las anteriormente derramadas, los halos negros se desvanecieron, como bruma, y su cuerpo dejó de temblar; pero no soltó a Levi.

-Oh, ¡vaya! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí…?

Eren alzó la vista cansada, resignada, al escuchar una voz desconocida.

Era un demonio. Parecía humano, pero no lo era. Eren se preguntó si él se vería así cuando utilizaba el poder que lo consumía.

Su mente le decía que debía sentir miedo, o por lo menos sorpresa, ante lo que tenía delante: un demonio antropomorfo, que no solo aparentaba ser humano, sino que hablaba como uno. Parecía demasiado inteligente para ser un demonio. En su vida había visto nada parecido. Y sin embargo, fue incapaz de sentir algo que no fuera un absoluto y desolador vacío. Si quería matarlo, adelante, Eren no se resistiría.

-Creí que todos los humanos que había por aquí habían muerto-su voz sonaba alegre, como si le divirtiera la situación-Pero veo que me equivocaba.

Dio un paso hacia él; Eren no se movió del suelo.

-Ah, ¡ya veo!-su boca llena de dientes afilados se curvó en algo parecido a una sonrisa-Es que tú no eres del todo humano, ¿no es así? ¡Qué interesante!-Eren siguió en silencio, pero aun así, era incapaz de apartar la mirada de ese ser-Dime, pequeño medio humano, ¿cómo te llamas?

A la mente de Eren parecía costarle trabajo formar pensamientos conexos. Y no parecía tener esa reacción instintiva de supervivencia que caracterizaría a cualquier humano, incluso animal, porque se vio respondiendo.

-…Eren. Eren Jaeger-no parecía su voz. Le sonaba extraña, rota y ajena a él.

-Bien, Eren Jaeger, dado que has sido el único superviviente, ¡creo que te mereces una recompensa!-aplaudió.

Eren le miró sin entender. Quizás ya estaba muerto, o volvía a estar teniendo una alucinación, porque no entendía nada.

-¿No…no vas a comerme?-preguntó entonces Eren; era lo que realmente quería.

-¿Comerte? Oh no, no. Por supuesto que no. ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en ello? Verás, como has podido comprobar más que de sobra, los de mi especie se alimentan de carne humana. Pero-hizo una pausa-Como también has podido comprobar, muchos de ellos no son más que estúpidos animales que tragan la comida sin degustarla. Ah, su intelecto deja mucho que desear-se quejó.

Dio otro paso hacia Eren. Pisó el charco de sangre de Levi. Eren siento el impulso de apartarlo, pero tan rápido como vino, ese impulso se fue.

-Pero, ¿sabes qué? No hay nada tan delicioso como el sufrimiento humano-una lengua larga, viperina, se adivina tras esos horribles dientes, y se relame la boca-Ahora mismo, tú eres sin duda alguna un delicioso manjar, Eren Jaeger. Solo de verte así, me haces salivar.

Volvió a acercarse. La nariz de Eren capta un olor extraño proveniente del demonio; no es capaz de identificarlo con nada.

-¿Por qué acabar inmediatamente con tu presa y comértela sin más? ¡Hay formas más divertidas y deliciosas de disfrutar de la comida!-exclamó-Y la verdad es que creo que puedes proporcionarme mucha diversión, Eren Jaeger, por eso-enseñó los dientes-Te propongo un trato.

-¿U-un…trato?

-Así es-asintió el demonio-Veo que prácticamente todo tu sufrimiento, lo que te adereza de mejor forma, es debido a la pérdida de tus compañeros humanos-observó-Por lo que, ¿qué te parecería poder volver a verlos?

-¿Q-qué?-ahora Eren se mostró perplejo.

-Ah… Vosotros los humanos desconocéis demasiado sobre mi especie, ¿no es así? Bueno, pues en tal caso, digamos que tengo…un poder, capaz de hacerte volver atrás, cuando tus queridos humanos aún estaban vivos.

-Eso… E-es imposible.

-Ah, me decepcionas, humano. Creí que tras todo lo que te debe hacer sentir esa sangre de demonio por tu cuerpo, tendrías una mente más abierta. Pero claro, no sé de qué me extraño. Es propio de la estupidez de la naturaleza humana.

Eren no sabía qué decir. Todo parecía una locura. _Era_ una locura.

Y aun así, era…demasiado tentador. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco por fin?

-¿Y…en qué consiste exactamente…el trato?

-Es sencillo. Tú vuelves atrás, e intentas cambiar las cosas. Puede que lo consigas, puede que no. En tal caso, yo me divertiré a tu costa. No me verás, pero créeme cuando te digo que estaré ahí, observando tu desesperación, tu sufrimiento… Ah, ¡solo de pensarlo se me hace la boca agua!-una sonido extraño escapó de su boca; podría parecer una risa-Y cuando llegues a este mismo punto, independientemente de lo que hayas conseguido cambiar, tú morirás. Y te devoraré. ¿Lo entiendes, Eren Jaeger?

Eren no sabía qué pensar. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Nada de aquello tenía el más mínimo sentido. Pero, si realmente aquel ser era capaz de hacer lo que había dicho, Eren volvería a verlos a todos vivos, y quizás…quizás podría evitar sus muertes, ¿verdad? Era una apuesta arriesgada. Muy arriesgada. Nada ni nadie le garantizaba que fuera a conseguirlo. Y puede que solo consiguiera volver a sufrir este mismo infierno una vez más. Y no estaba seguro de si podría soportarlo otra vez.

Pero…

El demonio señaló el regazo de Eren con una de sus garras.

-¿Acaso no quieres salvarle?-le tentó.

Eren bajó la vista, para ver el rostro macilento de Levi. Sintió ganas de volver a ponerse a llorar.

-Volverías a algún punto en el pasado, pero sería como si nunca hubieras existido para ellos-le explicó el demonio, que empezaba a deleitarse al ver que sus palabras hacían mella en el medio humano-Porque es como si no existieras en esa línea de tiempo. Simplemente, aparecerás allí-hizo otra pausa-Considéralo como una segunda oportunidad. Yo me divierto y tú intentas salvar a tus amigos. No es mal trato, ¿a que no?

Eren apretó los labios y el cuerpo de Levi.

-Todo depende de ti-finalizó el demonio.

¿Podía creer la palabra de un demonio? ¿De uno de los mismos monstruos que le habían arrebatado todo? Eren solo había querido morir de una vez. Pero, ¿qué tenía que perder? Ya lo había perdido todo. Puede que acabe deseando estar muerto, pero si había una mínima esperanza… Y a fin de cuentas, Eren ya estaba muerto, así que, ¿por qué no? Se dejaría caer en los brazos del demonio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas el trato?-inquirió el demonio.

Y allí, sosteniendo su cadáver, alzó la mirada surcada de lágrimas y profunda desolación. Titubeó un instante, pero finalmente dijo:

-Acepto.

Ante aquello, el demonio sonrió.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Y… Fin de la Parte II! De qué les suena el final? XD_

 _No pensé que me saldría tan largo este capítulo, pero al final ha resultado así. En un primer momento, no pensaba escribir tanto sobre las escenas de lucha, pero es que me encantan las escenas de acción, aunque tengo la sensación de que aún no se me dan muy bien escribirlas -.- Aun así, espero que hayan quedado bien! Además, al haberme recreado en ello, creo que el sufrimiento por este capi es peor jajaja. Sí, lo sé, soy mala, pero esto iba a acabar así, sí o sí XD_

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero por fin hemos llegado a este punto de inflexión, como ya muchos habían supuesto (imagino :P)._

 _Así pues, lo aclaro (aunque creo que ya se vislumbra y de todas maneras se verá): En realidad, la Parte II, cronológicamente hablando, va antes de la Parte I. Así que, el siguiente capi, que ya es Parte III, empezaría donde lo dejó la Parte I._

 _Bien, como ya comenté anteriormente, el fic se acerca a su final de manera muy inminente :P La Parte III, en realidad, es más bien como una especie de epílogo largo, en el que se hilan y finalizan las cosas (qué pasa con Eren?), o al menos esa es la intención jajaja, por lo que en un principio, no será muy larga esa parte. Será un capítulo, o dos como mucho. Según lo vaya escribiendo veré cómo queda._

 _Así que solo me queda decirles que espero que se queden conmigo y esta historia hasta el final! Que ya no queda nada! Seguirán sufriendo los personajes? (Parece lo más probable, no? Jajaja Ya veremos…)._

 _Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar! Espero que les haya gustado este capi tanto como a mí escribirlo (aunque la verdad es que se me partió el corazón al matar a tanta gente en un solo capítulo, y más especialmente a este escuadrón y a Levi, porque los adoro con toda mi alma T-T)._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capi!_

 _Bye~!^^_


	32. Parte III: Epílogo

_Hola! Qué tal?^^ Yo ya con un curso que me va a consumir el tiempo jajaja Por eso quería escribir y subir esto cuanto antes :)_

 _Bien. Lo he estado pensando mucho a medida que escribía la Parte III de este fic… Y he sido incapaz de dividirla, aunque podría haber sacado un par de capítulos, por lo menos, como ya comenté, porque era lo que tenía en mente. Ahora bien, no me parecía bien cortar el capítulo. No sé muy bien por qué. Quizás porque por donde pensaba cortarlo haría un capítulo mucho más corto y otro más largo. O simplemente porque no me parecía que quedara bien cortarlo. O por no hacer sufrir más a los lectores por la espera entre los dos capítulos más tiempo, teniendo en cuenta en qué punto estamos de la historia jajaja._

 _Sea como fuere, aquí traigo la Parte III, a modo de epílogo, con otro capítulo que es largo como él solo (incluso más que el anterior! Y mira que el anterior también lo era XD). Y, lo que se deduce de todo esto es, por tanto, que también estamos ante el_ _ **último capítulo de "Cursed"**_ _! Se ha terminado el fic! No me lo puedo creer T-T_

 _Madre mía, me parece mentira. Quizás también sea por el hecho de que es el fic más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha O.o Es verdad que tengo algún que otro fic con más capítulos, pero esos capítulos eran más cortos, por lo que esta historia tiene muchas más palabras :P_

Bueno, no me quiero enrollar más (al menos en las notas de antes del capítulo XD), así que aquí les dejo el capítulo! Espero que les guste!

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y el amor del capi anterior! Me han hecho muy feliz T-T

 _Y ahora sí, dentro capi!^^_

 _**..**_

 _ **Parte III: Lo que pasó después.**_

" _El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad_ _"_

 _William Shakespeare._

 _ **Epílogo: "Estamos malditos"**_

" _-¿Creéis conocer a Eren Jaeger?"_

Levi había presenciado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. La mayoría de ellas crueles. No era de extrañar, dado el mundo en el que había nacido. Su infancia e incluso varios años después, viviendo en la ciudad subterránea, conociendo el concepto del sol, pero sin ser capaz realmente de imaginarlo, no hasta que lo vio cuando salió al exterior por primera vez. Y aun así, ese exterior que hasta ese momento se le había antojado como algo ajeno e inmenso, estaba limitado por unos altos muros. Quería ir más allá.

Se unió a la Legión de Reconocimiento, y supo que, no solo había ampliado su visión y su mundo, sino también su sufrimiento. Perdió amigos, compañeros y vio cosas que no se comparaban con los cadáveres que había despachado bajo tierra. Había una crueldad violenta en el mundo que albergaba demonios y humanos por igual. Tuvo que sobreponerse a todo. No es como si no estuviera acostumbrado, dado todo lo que había pasado en aquellas ruinas llamada ciudad ocultas del sol.

Levi había presenciado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Una vida que no pensó que llegaría muy lejos, dado que enfrentaba la muerte prácticamente a diario desde que era un crío. Eso le curtió, le endureció, le hizo ver cómo era realmente el mundo. O eso creía.

Y aun así, por primera vez en su vida, o simplemente es que era incapaz de recordar algo semejante, estaba atónito ante lo que veía. Y un miedo irracional, que creía haber controlado a lo largo de esa vida, tras todas sus experiencias, le invadió al ver algo que no parecía de este mundo.

Un demonio se alzaba frente a él, frente a los restos de lo que había quedado de la Legión de Reconocimiento tras un ataque a gran escala por parte de los demonios. Había sido una masacre. Y sabía que podía haber sido mucho peor, de no ser por Eren, cuyos poderes demoníacos habían acabado prácticamente con la totalidad de ellos.

Y sin embargo, cuando creían que todos los demonios habían sido eliminados, se presenta aquel extraño demonio, con forma humana y hablando como un humano. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Era un peligro inminente, era perfectamente consciente de ello.

Y aun así, Levi se veía incapaz de desviar toda su atención a aquel ser, no con Eren Jaeger muerto a los pies de ese mismo demonio. Porque, una vez más, sentía que había algo sumamente mal en aquella estampa.

Había visto incontables muertos a lo largo de los años, conocidos o extraños, amigos o enemigos, compañeros o no. ¿En qué categoría entraba Eren? No estaba seguro. Pero no recordaba que una muerte humana le hubiera perturbado tanto desde hacía mucho.

Escuchó un ruido. Un gorjeo extraño. Desvió la mirada de Eren y vio que era el demonio, que parecía estar riéndose. A Levi se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-No entendéis nada, ¿verdad? Oh, pobres criaturillas ignorantes-dijo el demonio, mientras los observaba con su oscura mirada roja.

La confusión y el miedo predominaban en el aire que rodeaba a los humanos, lo que haría su carne mucho más sabrosa. Y sin embargo… Quería más. Algo más… Ah, sí, sabía lo que sería el condimento perfecto. A fin de cuentas, por lo que había observado durante ese tiempo, muchos de los humanos presentes conocían a Eren desde un punto más personal. Si lo hacía, sería rápido. Además, no quería que Eren Jaeger se le enfriara mucho, o no sabría igual. Aunque desde luego, sería el bocado más sabroso, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

El demonio los señaló.

-¿Qué pensaríais si os dijera que todos los humanos presentes en este momento estáis vivos gracias a Eren Jaeger? Todo porque hizo un trato conmigo-el demonio movió el cuerpo de Eren ligeramente con una de sus piernas-No hay diversión sin sufrimiento-comentó entonces-Y dado que sois unas criaturas con un mundo y una visión demasiado estrecha, no comprenderíais del todo lo que significa esto. Aun así, quiero vuestro sufrimiento-sonrió nuevamente-Por eso, no me importa si vuestras estúpidas leyes físicas, temporales o realidad se ve alterada o sois incapaces de entenderlo. Así pues… Recordareis algo que no sabíais que habíais olvidado. O más bien, que no sabíais que habíais vivido. Sería como si dos líneas de tiempo convergieran-amplió la sonrisa; los dientes parecían más afilados-Ahora, sufrid.

Levi, así como unos pocos soldados que se habían recuperado del shock inicial, con las armas ya desenvainadas, pasaron de la postura de guardia a la de batalla, esperando el ataque. Pero por supuesto, no sabían a qué se enfrentaban, pues tal y como había dicho el demonio, no entendían nada, y sus palabras carecían de sentido alguno.

Levi inspiró hondo, obligando a su mente a trabajar para ver cómo enfrentar al monstruo que tenían delante, no a muchos metros de distancia.

Pero el demonio no se movió. Ni cambió su postura. No parecía querer atacarlos. Simplemente alzó una mano grande, negra y con garras, e hizo un gesto que casi parecía un chasquido de dedos, si tuviera dedos. Las garras chocando entre ellas producían un ruido agudo y desagradable, chirriando.

Y entonces, Levi notó un profundo dolor de cabeza que incluso llegó a desestabilizarlo un poco. Sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos debido al dolor incipiente y la sensación de vértigo. Y bajo sus párpados, empezaron a desfilar una serie de imágenes, de sonidos que solo aumentaban el dolor de cabeza.

Y de pronto, Levi se vio sentado a la sombra de un árbol, en una pradera de escaso follaje, un libro en la mano y una persona frente a él. Un muchacho desgarbado, tostado por el sol, manos callosas, zapatos desgastados, y una mirada fiera.

Había interrumpido su lectura, su descanso, dado que Levi había encontrado aquel remanso de paz en uno de sus días de permiso de la Legión, y lo único que quería era estar solo y relajado. Se vio preguntándole qué quería. El muchacho también parecía molesto.

-Quiero que te largues-dijo sin contemplaciones.

Era un mocoso sin modales. No sabía comer sin ponerse perdido. Era un cabezota, y se negaba a irse de una pradera que decía ser suya. Le interesaba el mundo más allá de los muros. Quería ser soldado de la Legión, a pesar de no saber pelear en condiciones o montar a caballo.

-…Por cierto, me llamo Eren. Eren Jaeger.

Levi sintió un espasmo recorrerle el cuerpo, así como una sucesión de náuseas. Estaba casi seguro de que iba a vomitar.

" _Eren"_

Oh Diosas…

" _-Quiero entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento._

 _-Ja, no me hagas reír, mocoso."_

Ya le conocía. ¿Verdad? Pero entonces… ¿Qué…?

Recuerdos. Eran recuerdos. Recuerdos que no sabía que tenía, y que se superponían a lo que siempre creyó que era su realidad. Cuando lo conoció como un mocoso maleducado en Shiganshina, a cuando lo conoció como un mocoso maleducado que quería entrar en la Legión, sin siquiera haber pasado por el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento. Pero, sí lo había hecho, ¿no? Además, antes…

" _-Tuve un instructor-respondió._

 _-¿Quién?_

 _-Un…antiguo soldado de la Legión. Me enseñó a pelear._

 _Levi se cruzó de brazos, escrutándole con la mirada._

 _-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo de bueno era ese soldado?_

 _Eren le sostuvo la mirada._

 _-El mejor-constató."_

Estaba hablando del propio Levi, y Levi no había tenido ni idea en aquel entonces. No era más que un desconocido para él…

El recuerdo volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

-…Por cierto, me llamo Eren. Eren Jaeger.

Se presentó sin que Levi le preguntara. Levi terminó por decir su nombre también.

-Oh, bien-fue lo único que dijo Eren-Ya puedo llamarte algo más que el usurpador de mi lugar para relajarme.

-¿Usurpador?

-Sí-Eren sonrió, enseñando sus dientes-Ahora eres Levi el usurpador.

" _-Hola, usurpador-murmura Eren, con la mirada fija en él._

 _Levi frunce el ceño, confundido._

 _-¿Qué?-le había oído, pero no entendido._

 _Eren alza la cabeza y estira los brazos, desperezándose. Sacude la cabeza._

 _-Nada. Buenos días, Capitán. ¿Le preparo un té?"_

Levi sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. No podía soportar todo esto.

Empezaba a recordar todo. Todo lo que había vivido con Eren.

Cuando le conoció en aquella pequeña pradera en mitad de un bosque en uno de los resquicios de Shiganshina, y todo lo que compartieron aquellas semanas. Hasta la caída de Shiganshina. Los meses de recuperación física y mental de Eren en una hacienda patrimonio de los altos dirigentes de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Los meses siguientes a esa recuperación, en los que le estuvo instruyendo, no pudiendo disuadirle de que no se uniera a la Legión de la que él formaba parte. La entrada de Eren en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, donde se había reencontrado con viejos amigos y había hecho nuevos. Recordó los ocho meses siguientes, en los que no fue capaz de verlo, y lo mucho que lo echó de menos. Luego volvieron a verse, esta vez como recluta y superior. Muchas cosas los habían unido y separado, siendo sus títulos dentro de la milicia un claro y duro ejemplo de ello, y aun así, ambos expresaron lo que sentían, y cayeron el uno en brazos del otro. Pero el mundo seguía siendo cruel, e intentó arrebatarle a Eren, como tiempo ha cuando sucumbió el hogar de Eren. El veneno de demonio le consumía, y Levi pasó los peores días de su vida sentado frente a la cama de un Eren moribundo. Y sin embargo, se recuperó, con las consecuentes secuelas, como eran las alucinaciones. Podría haber sido algo a lo que poder enfrentarse, pero no a aquel poder demoníaco que manifestó no mucho después y por el cual le juzgaron y por poco ejecutan. Aun a pesar de ello, aun cuando le habían puesto bajo su supervisión y le habían ordenado matarlo si se descontrolaba, intentaron que todo volviera a adquirir un cierto matiz de normalidad, a pesar del odio del mundo y los experimentos. A pesar de aquellas alas que aparecieron y desaparecieron de la espalda de Eren, dejando tras de sí más cicatrices en un cuerpo que deseaba proteger. Se perdieron muchas vidas por el camino, pero Eren seguía ahí. Y Levi estaría eternamente agradecido por eso.

Levi lo recordaba ahora. Aquella última expedición. El infierno que se desató sin que nadie pudiera preverlo. Perdió de vista a Eren entre el caos, y se vio luchando contra demonios unos tras otros. Pero supo que todo se acabó cuando destrozaron su equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Lo supo mientras se precipitaba al vacío, el viento cortándole la respiración y aplastándole los pulmones. Y el dolor que explotó por todo su cuerpo cuando alcanzó la superficie dura del suelo. Y aun a través de la bruma de dolor, pudo sentir y apenas ver a Eren.

Y ese fue su último verdadero recuerdo: morir en brazos de Eren.

La sensación nauseabunda se acentúo ante ese último recuerdo, ante su propia muerte. Todavía con el arma en la mano, Levi se llevó el puño a la boca, controlando las ganas de vomitar, mientras abría los ojos a una nueva realidad. Una realidad en la que sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos, se solapaban con lo que había vivido hasta ese mismo momento.

Una realidad en la que Eren los había salvado a todos. Una realidad en la que Eren estaba muerto.

Escuchó a alguien vomitar detrás de él; quizás fuera más de un soldado.

Levi miró al demonio. Solo mostraba satisfacción ante la agitación, el dolor y el sufrimiento. Desvió la mirada a los pies del demonio, donde reposaba Eren. El aliento se le atoró a Levi en la garganta.

" _-Le odio, ¿me oye? ¡Le odio! Le odio, le odio, ¡le odio!"_

" _-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Levi._

 _Eren se giró y depositó un beso en sus labios._

 _-Nada-se acomodó contra él, dejando que el cansancio por fin le venciera y el calor corporal de Levi le acunara. Cerró los ojos-Te quiero."_

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo podía haberle olvidado…con todo lo que lo amaba?

Es cierto que se había sentido atraído por él, casi sin razón aparente, ya que se supone que no lo conocía, pero…

Levi se sentía enfermo.

La primera en venirse abajo fue Mikasa Ackerman.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y rompió a llorar. Un sonido estridente y desolador. Algo que nadie que la conociera nunca imaginó que pudiera provenir de la garganta de Mikasa Ackerman.

Armin se arrodilló a su lado, llorando en silencio.

-Mikasa… Cálmate-musitó; porque la amenaza aún era real.

-Pero… Pero, Eren…-ahogó un sollozo. Se agarró a la chaqueta de su amigo-¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto daño le hemos estado haciendo…?

Al escuchar esas palabras, Levi supo que ellos habían experimentado lo mismo que él. Esos primeros recuerdos compartidos con Eren, que no encajaban con los que habían compartido hasta ahora, como si alguien los hubiera reescrito. Y siendo aquellos dos lo más cercano a una familia que Eren tenía, era comprensible su más que palpable dolor. Levi sentía que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

" _¿Cuánto daño le hemos estado haciendo…?"_

Durante días, durante semanas, durante meses. Sí, todo este tiempo desde que Eren entró en la Legión de Reconocimiento por una carta de recomendación y una pequeña pelea con Levi, todos y cada uno de ellos, lo único que habían hecho era herir a Eren. Porque no le reconocían. No le recordaban. No eran sus amigos, ni los compañeros que llegó a tener una vez. Durante todo este tiempo, Eren ha tenido que soportar todo solo. Repitiendo e intentando mejorar las cosas, aun si no lo conseguía. Le dieron la espalda, o se mantuvieron al margen. Eren había sufrido solo. Solo, al igual que como había muerto.

Muerto.

" _Eren está muerto"_

-Devuélvelo-musitó Mikasa, dirigiéndose al demonio, completamente complacido con todo lo que presenciaba y ya podía saborear-Devuélvemelo. Ah… Devuélveme a Eren. Por favor.

-Oh, las cosas no funcionan así, humana-dijo el demonio-¿Qué gano yo a cambio?

-Haré lo que sea-insistió Mikasa.

-Mm…-el demonio parecía meditabundo, si es que eso era siquiera posible.

Hanji, la más entusiasta de los demonios y la que más conocimientos sobre ellos deseaba obtener, permanecía sorprendentemente callada, al igual que el resto de soldados cercanos que podían formar parte de la escena. Ninguno se movía más, casi como si temieran romper alguna clase de hechizo, como había pasado con Mikasa. O simplemente estaban tan jodidamente asustados que no podían moverse sin mearse en los pantalones. No es como si alguien pudiera culparlos.

-He esperado bastante por comerme a Eren, la verdad-comentó el demonio, como quien no quiere la cosa, como si fuera algo insignificante, como si no estuviera hablando de devorar a un muerto-Claro que el tiempo es relativo. Y una eternidad para vosotros, humanos, para uno de nosotros puede no ser más que un suspiro, por lo que la espera no me molesta. Hay que saber apreciar el momento perfecto.

Con sus garras, cogió a Eren de la ropa y le alzó un poco del suelo.

Levi sintió cómo la ira empezaba a fluir por él, superando momentáneamente al miedo y el dolor.

Apretó las manos alrededor de sus armas, y dio un paso al frente.

-…Suéltalo-masculló.

El demonio desvió la mirada de Eren, a quien aún sujetaba, para dirigirla a Levi.

-He dicho que lo sueltes-escupió, amenaza tiñendo sus palabras-No te atrevas a tocarlo-gruñó.

A pesar de la seriedad, del porte amenazante de Levi, el demonio solo parecía divertido. Se encogió de hombros y soltó a Eren, que aterrizó nuevamente en el suelo con un golpe sordo. El estómago de Levi volvió a contraerse.

-Ha-haré un trato contigo-intentó nuevamente Mikasa, mientras se incorporaba del suelo, con piernas temblorosas, ayudada por Armin, que se levantó con ella-Por favor. Tráelo de vuelta.

El demonio sacudió la cabeza. Algo oscuro y denso resbalaba por su cuerpo negro, producto del movimiento.

-No creo que eso sea posible, humana. El hecho de que Eren Jaeger pudiera hacer un trato conmigo en un primer momento es porque él ya estaba infectado con sangre de demonio. Y bastante integrada en su cuerpo, todo sea dicho-hizo una pausa-Un humano normal no podría soportar algo como lo ha hecho Eren Jaeger.

Pero claro, una nueva puerta de un sufrimiento distinto se abría ante él. ¿Por qué no aprovechar la desesperación de estos humanos? Porque, como había observado, desde siempre, parecía algo intrínseco en la naturaleza humana, el apegarse los humanos los unos a los otros, e incluso poner a otro humano por encima de cualquier necesidad personal. Quizás podría renunciar al bocado de Eren, porque a pesar de que la carne humana era lo más nutritivo para ellos, dado su superioridad dentro de su especie, él podía alimentarse de todas esas emociones negativas de los humanos. Podría prolongar el sufrimiento…y la diversión. Lo demás era hasta secundario. Todo en su beneficio, por supuesto.

-En realidad…-empezó a decir, pasándose la larga lengua viperina por los dientes; los labios casi parecían inexistentes en esa protuberante boca monstruosa-Sí que habría una posibilidad de traer a Eren Jaeger de vuelta.

Ante aquellas palabras, Levi pareció despertar de un sueño. ¿Podía recuperar a Eren?

-¿Cómo?-inquirió Armin, quien tampoco parecía creerlo.

-Es cierto que sería necesario sangre de demonio en vuestro organismo. Pero, ¡qué gratificante casualidad!, dada mi jerarquía dentro de mi especie, también puedo producir veneno. Ah sí, si quisiera, estaríais ya todos retorciéndoos en el suelo al inhalar tal cosa, si la esparciera por el aire. Pero esa no es mi intención…de momento-sonrió-Podría infectar a alguien directamente en el torrente sanguíneo. Y si sobrevive, el trato que propondría, sería efectivo. Sería un trato bastante distinto al que hice con Eren Jaeger. Además, solo se recuperaría una vida-siguió diciendo el demonio-Y no todo volvería a ser igual… Y, por favor, no me malinterpretéis, pero no hago esto como gesto de compasión a vuestra insignificante existencia humana. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por mi propia satisfacción y diversión. Claro que, ¡no es como si vosotros pudierais entenderlo!

Otra vez esa extraña risa que lo único que hacía era poner los pelos de punta a Levi y, contra toda su experiencia, querer salir de allí corriendo. Era un instinto primario, de supervivencia, huir del depredador al que no te puedes enfrentar.

Pero Levi no pensaba marcharse de ahí sin Eren.

-¿Y bien?-inquirió el demonio ante el silencio de su audiencia-¿Os interesa? Si es así, os contaré más sobre ello. Ah, y por supuesto, habrá consecuencias. Pero, ¡no os preocupéis! Nada demasiado…violento.

Veneno de demonio. Eren apenas había sobrevivido a él, y lo que eso había conllevado. Pero sin que ellos supieran cómo, Eren se había sacrificado por todos los miembros de la Legión que ahora quedaban en pie tras aquella masacre.

No es como si a Levi le interesaran los demás. Solo quería recuperar a Eren.

Por eso, antes de que nadie hiciera o dijera nada más, Levi tomó una decisión.

Dio un paso al frente.

El demonio sonrió.

*.*.*

Al abrir los ojos, pudo comprobar lo pesados que le resultaban los párpados. Inspiró hondo. Notaba el pecho pesado también. Exhaló.

Con esfuerzo, terminó por abrir los ojos. Le dio la bienvenida un techo descascarillado de una habitación en penumbra. Estaba tumbado en una cama.

Había una ventana. El cielo empezaba a iluminarse con las primeras luces del amanecer.

Se sentía muy cansado. Y confuso. Tenía la sensación de que había algo que no cuadraba con él tumbado en una cama en una habitación con un techo descascarillado y una ventana que mostrara el cielo.

Se incorporó un poco en la cama, y tuvo un ángulo distinto de visión. Pudo ver que había alguien en los laterales de la cama en la que estaba postrado.

Contuvo el aliento, temiendo que todo aquello desapareciera. La cama, la habitación, el cielo, las dos personas que, ante el movimiento que había provocado, se despertaron de su incómoda posición, sentados en una silla y con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en las sábanas de la cama.

Los ojos empezaron a picarle. Y estaba seguro que, de no estar tan sumamente cansado, se echaría a llorar en ese mismo instante.

Eran Mikasa y Armin, que le miraban con una preocupación y un amor desbordante.

-¿Eren…?

Eran ellos. Ellos _de verdad_. Sus amigos de la infancia. Su familia más cercana. Con quien había vivido en Shiganshina. Porque lo veía en sus rostros, en sus ojos, en su voz, cuando pronunciaron su nombre. Había recuperado a su mejor amigo y a su hermana. Era casi como si…como si _le_ _recordaran_.

El pecho de Eren se hundió.

Aquello era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Por lo que no podía ser, ¿no? A él no se le permitía ser feliz.

Contrajo el rostro en una mueca de tristeza.

-Estoy…-empezó a decir, la voz apenas un susurro-Estoy muerto, ¿verdad?

Al menos en la muerte, parecía haber encontrado la paz, ¿no es así?

Los ojos de Mikasa y Armin se humedecieron ante las palabras, y se incorporaron rápidamente para abalanzarse sobre Eren, estrechándole en un incómodo pero muy necesitado abrazo.

-Diosas… Estabas muerto, Eren. Durante quién sabe cuánto, estuviste muerto-musitó Armin contra su oído.

-Pero ya no-murmuró Mikasa-Estás bien. Estás aquí, Eren-la escuchó sorberse la nariz-Eren. Eren, Eren…

Eren seguía confuso. Más, incluso.

-Lo siento-dijeron ambos.

Eren volvió a notar esa punzada de dolor en el pecho. ¿No estaba muerto? Debería estarlo. Y sus amigos le hablaban, le tocaban, como siempre habían hecho. Si no estaba muerto, ¿era un sueño? Aquellos brazos que le estrujaban eran demasiado sólidos para no ser reales.

Aquello era verdad. Estaba pasando. Le estaba pasando a _él_.

Por eso alzó los brazos, y les devolvió el abrazo.

Oh Diosas… Cómo los había echado de menos.

Tras unos segundos que parecieron pequeñas eternidades concentradas en un solo instante, Eren se separó de ellos con los ojos húmedos. Estaba tan extasiado de felicidad…pero aún seguía sin entender nada.

-No… No lo entiendo-expresó sus dudas-Yo… Yo no debería estar aquí-sacudió la cabeza-Debería estar muerto.

-No digas eso-replicó Mikasa de forma inmediata.

Eren les miró.

-Pero…-apretó los labios-¿Y qué hay de vosotros? ¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Recordamos?-finalizó Armin por él; Eren asintió-Sí, bueno… Nosotros tampoco lo entendemos del todo, aun a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado…

Este último comentario captó la atención de Eren.

-¿Cuánto…cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-quiso saber, algo angustiado-Desde…-no terminó la frase.

-Unos tres días.

Eren desvió la vista a sus manos. Las cicatrices seguían ahí, pero no dolían. Al igual que su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía ser que no le doliera nada? Solo notaba el cuerpo cansado, pero nada más…

Un momento. ¿Nada más?

Cerró los ojos un instante.

Lo buscó. Esa debía haber sido su primera pista. Nunca tenía que buscarlo. Simplemente, _estaba_ ahí. Quisiera él o no. Presente como parte de él. Y sin embargo… Ahora no había nada. Sintió un extraño vacío. Así es como debía ser antes de que fuera envenenado por la sangre de demonio, y aun así, tras sufrir por ese poder demoníaco, se encontraba con que ahora había desaparecido. Y aunque había vuelto a su estado natural, tras esa persistencia, notaba su ausencia. Como si lo echara de menos…

Sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Mikasa y Armin seguían mirándole, preocupados.

Armin desvió la mirada un momento al reloj de pared.

-Aún es muy temprano-se incorporó y estiró-Pero voy a ir a buscar a la Líder Hanji.

Mikasa asintió.

Con una sonrisa cansada, Armin salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Eren miró a Mikasa con ojos implorantes.

-¿Cómo…?-necesitaba saber, comprender lo que estaba pasando, o simplemente creería que se había vuelto loco otra vez; o que era una alucinación; o su mente incapaz de aceptar que estaba muerto. ¿Estaba muerto? Le habían dicho que no, pero, ¿y si eso es lo que la alucinación quería que pensara…? Ah… No tenía sentido, ¿verdad? Su mente no decía nada más que tonterías.

Mikasa se acomodó en la silla y le miró con paciencia y ternura. También parecía sumamente cansada. Y más mayor, como si lo que había pasado la hubiera envejecido de golpe cinco años.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-preguntó Eren, sintiendo cómo cierta inquietud se asentaba en su estómago.

-Tú nos salvaste, ¿verdad?-dijo Mikasa, desviando la pregunta-Lo recuerdo. Recuerdo el fragor de la batalla. Recuerdo…a Armin morir. Y luego…-su voz se apagó.

Eren podía entenderla. Porque él había presenciado incontables muertes. Y al haber despertado ahora, también sabía lo que era haber visto su muerte. Sí, Eren lo recordaba. Había acabado con todos los demonios. Aún quedaban soldados en pie. Lloró incontables lágrimas. El demonio volvió a aparecer. Casi pudo notar en qué momento la oscuridad le consumió y le paró el corazón.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

-Sí-musitó Eren-Pero, aun si has recordado…tu otra vida, esa en la que yo sí estaba, ¿cómo sabes que yo…?

Mikasa torció ligeramente los labios.

-Ese demonio. El que hablaba-aclaró-Nos dijo que fue él el que te hizo volver atrás para intentar evitar lo que pasó-hizo una pausa-Quizás no le habríamos creído, de no ser porque, de pronto, recordamos todo… Mis recuerdos sobre ti contradecían a los que nunca creí perder. No podía…no podía creer que, a pesar de lo importante que eres para mí, hubieras desaparecido de mi vida como si no fueras nada, y volvieras a ella como un extraño-apretó sus manos sobre su regazo un instante, para luego dejarlas quietas-Sabíamos que habíamos muerto-dijo entonces-Y aun así, en ese momento, en esa misma batalla, estábamos vivos-inspiró hondo-Y tú no.

-…Hice un trato con él-confirmó Eren, recordando aquel día como su peor pesadilla; aún podía sentir su cuerpo inerte en sus brazos…-Consiguiera cambiar algo o no. Consiguiera salvar a una persona o a cien o a ninguna, yo moriría-declaró-Entonces, ¿por qué…?-volvió a mirar a su hermana con ojos implorantes-Si os he conseguido salvar, ¿por qué sigo aquí?

Mikasa parecía dudar sobre cómo responder. Eren llegó incluso a pensar que tal vez no respondería, pero, fuera a hacerlo o no, justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a Armin nuevamente, ahora acompañado por Hanji, que cargaba con su maletín médico.

-¡Hola, Eren!-saludó la mujer con su habitual energía, a pesar de la situación y de la temprana hora. Parecía totalmente despejada, como si llevara horas despierta.

-Hola, Líder Hanji-dijo Eren, mientras ella se acercaba a la cama, seguida de Armin, después de que éste cerrara la puerta.

Mikasa se levantó de la silla y dejó que la ocupara Hanji, que sin perder un segundo, empezó a auscultar a Eren.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-empezó a preguntarle-¿Algo raro? Armin me ha dicho que acabas de despertar. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Sabes cuál es la situación?

Eren sacudió la cabeza. La notaba un poco ligera.

-No, yo… Estoy bien. En realidad, no lo entiendo. No…no me duele nada-al menos nada físicamente-Solo me noto cansado y con un poco de dolor de cabeza, eso es todo.

-Ya veo…-dijo Hanji, con voz meditabunda-¿Y…qué hay de la sangre de demonio?-esta pregunta la dijo con voz pausada, como queriendo tantear.

" _Eso es lo que más me preocupa"_

-No está.

-¿No está?

-Quiero decir… Sí, que ha desaparecido. Antes… Antes la notaba. Era parte de mi cuerpo, pero sí que seguía notándola como algo ajeno a mí. Y ahora… ahora noto su ausencia-intentó explicarse, aunque seguía siendo incapaz de poner en palabras lo que realmente había sido convivir con aquello, fuera lo que fuese, en su interior. Porque era él, y a la vez no lo era. Era tan sumamente extraño… Y ahora solo podía sentirse confuso ante su desaparición.

-Mm… Es tal y como supuse-comentó Hanji, separándose de Eren y guardando su instrumental, bajo la atenta mirada de los tres amigos de Shiganshina.

-¿El qué?-cuestionó Eren.

-Cuando una persona muere, todos los sistemas de su cuerpo dejan de funcionar-empezó a explicar Hanji-En tu caso, aunque no pude examinarte en ese estado, dado el cariz…digamos "sobrenatural" de tu muerte, supongo que la causa de la muerte fue por fallo multiorgánico, muy probablemente causado por esa sangre demoníaca que tenías en tu interior, dado que, que yo supiera, no parecías tener heridas muy graves a causa de la pelea, y menos como parar morir prácticamente en ese mismo instante-el tema incomodaba un poco a los tres jóvenes, más teniendo en cuenta que el "muerto" en cuestión estaba ahí delante, escuchando, pero Hanji había adquirido ese tono profesional que usaba siempre que ejercía como médico o investigadora-O tal vez no. Tal vez fue por algún poder extraño de ese demonio parlanchín, ¡quién sabe!-se encogió de hombros-Esto escapa a mi comprensión, pero mi suposición es esa y, de un modo u otro, tu cuerpo estuvo muerto, y ese poder demoníaco que tenías, murió con él. Sería algo así como un simbionte que mata o se queda sin su huésped, del que se alimenta. Si no hay huésped, un organismo del que nutrirse y a través del cual vivir, él también muere-Hanji suspiró de manera exagerada-En tal caso, sea como sea, ¡me alegra ver que vuelves a ser un humano normal y corriente, Eren! ¡Y uno vivo!-rio.

Eren hizo un amago de sonrisa. Aún había cosas que seguía sin entender, y además, el cansancio que notaba en el cuerpo no ayudaba, porque sentía la cabeza espesa. La verdad es que no le importaría dormir un poco más, pero le daba miedo cerrar los ojos. ¿Y si resultaba ser todo un sueño…?

-…Pero eso sigue sin explicar por qué estoy aquí-dijo Eren, que los miró con ojos serios-Ya sabéis que moristeis, pero yo lo evité. Y yo debería estar muerto. Es el precio que pagué.

-Bueno, visto así, sí que pagaste el precio, Eren-comentó Hanji-A fin de cuentas, sí que estuviste muerto.

-Pero… Pero, se supone que sería el final…

-Y el nuestro-insistió Hanji-Pero tú lo evitaste.

Fue entonces cuando una pequeña idea afloró en la mente de Eren. Algo que no había querido pensar, una posibilidad que no quería creer, pero que empezaba a coger fuerza según Armin, Mikasa y Hanji habían hablado.

-… ¿Quién?-cuestionó, notando cierta nota de pánico en su voz-¿Quién hizo un trato para salvarme la vida?

Porque esa era la única posible solución a que él estuviera vivo en este preciso instante. Y aun sin escuchar la respuesta, Eren ya lo sabía, y sentía que todo lo malo por lo que había pasado volvía a él de golpe, y tuvo ganas de llorar, de gritar, de vomitar. Todo a la vez. Pero sus ojos aún estaban cansados y secos, su garganta y voz resentidas, y su estómago, vacío. Aunque eso no quitaba que se sintiera tan condenadamente mal.

Los otros tres permanecieron callados.

-… ¿Dónde está Levi?-inquirió entonces.

-Eren, escúchame-volvió a tomar la palabra Hanji, mientras le agarraba de un brazo. Podría haberse tratado de un gesto amable, para calmarlo, pero Eren estaba casi seguro de que era para retenerle.

-¿Dónde está?-exigió saber, subiendo el tono de voz.

-Eren-insistió Hanji, con mirada y voz más demandante; a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo más mayor de que Eren, y su superior-No puedes ver a Levi ahora-declaró.

Eren sintió cómo se le retorcía el estómago y el mundo se caía a sus pies.

-¿Por qué?

-Queríamos traerte de vuelta-intervino Mikasa-Una vez que te recordamos… Yo quería traerte de vuelta. Y lo habría hecho yo, pero…

-Yo no la dejé-completó Armin.

Eren miró a su mejor amigo, con una mezcla de confusión, miedo y rabia. No sabía si quería seguir escuchando, pero también sabía que necesitaba respuestas.

-Aquel demonio antropomorfo…-continuó Armin-Nos dio una opción. Dijo que también sería algo parecido a un trato. Dijo que podría traerte de vuelta. Pero, para poder hacerlo, teníamos que portar sangre de demonio.

-Sí-asintió Hanji, dándole la razón-Al parecer, el hecho de que pudieras acceder, o ser afectado por el poder de ese demonio que te llevó atrás en el tiempo, es porque tenías esa sangre de demonio.

-Entonces se ofreció a emponzoñar con su sangre a quien quisiera, si esa persona quería hacer un trato con él, traer a alguien de vuelta-el rostro de Armin se mostraba más triste según iba hablando-No fuiste el único muerto aquel día, Eren, si bien es cierto que salvaste a muchísimas personas.

-Aunque en un primer momento era algo referente a ti, se extendió a cualquiera de los soldados muertos que habían caído en esa batalla, y varios soldados se ofrecieron-continuó Mikasa-Habían perdido amigos, amantes. Querían traerlos de vuelta. Pero…-hizo una pausa-Ninguno apenas duró con vida una vez fueron infectados por el veneno de ese demonio, mucho menos pudiendo llegar a hacer ningún trato.

-Sin duda, debía ser un veneno muy potente-convino Hanji-Esto sigue siendo solo especulaciones mías, ah, para eso soy científica, ¿no? En tal caso, mi suposición es que, dado que se trataba de un demonio muy superior, su veneno también lo era. A lo largo de los años que llevo en la Legión, y más concretamente como médico, he visto a unos cuantos soldados siendo envenenados con sangre de demonio. Todos acaban muertos o locos, y los locos terminaban por matarse-Hanji torció el gesto al recordarlo-Tú también fuiste un caso aparte, Eren, desarrollando esos poderes a través de la sangre de demonio. Y aun así, nunca vi nada parecido a lo que sufrieron aquellos pobres desesperados por recuperar a sus seres queridos. Se contorsionaban de una forma…-Eren sintió un escalofrío solo de imaginarlo-Estaba claro que no era un veneno normal, porque no era un demonio normal. Jamás vi nada parecido. Y lo único que consiguieron fue añadir más cadáveres a la pila ya existente-suspiró-Un demonio así… Es algo que siempre quise ver, poder sacar algo de información de una fuente directa de los demonios, pero el miedo me paralizó, como a tantos otros. Me siento avergonzada.

-Todos nos sentimos así-dijo Armin, intentando aliviar la conciencia de la mujer.

-Sí, bueno… No es una experiencia que quisiera repetir-asintió Hanji-En tal caso, Eren-volvió a dirigirse a él-Aun a pesar de todo, Levi se ofreció, porque quería salvarte.

Las palabras que Eren tanto temía llegaron a sus oídos, y resonaron por todo su cuerpo. Sintió cómo el estómago finalmente se le hundía. Notaba las manos temblar encima de las sábanas. No se había dado cuenta, pero Hanji ya no le sujetaba, al ver que no hacía intentos por salir de la cama.

-P-por favor-la voz le falló ligeramente-Dígame… Dígame que no está muerto-imploró, con voz rasgada por la emoción.

No estaba seguro de poder soportarlo. Ya lo había visto morir una vez. Supo lo que era estar en un mundo sin él, y a lo mejor tan solo fueron unos minutos, meros instantes en el infinito tiempo, pero fue una eternidad agónica para él. Es cierto que había salvado a muchas personas, entre ellas a aquellos que conformaban su mundo. Pero Levi… _Levi_. Eren no tenía palabras para expresar lo mucho que Levi significaba para él y lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Sin llegar a menospreciar a sus otros seres queridos, no sabía si conseguiría seguir adelante con su vida sin Levi. Al menos, no sería lo mismo, ni tampoco sencillo.

-Eren, tranquilo. Tranquilo. Levi…-Hanji meditó un instante sus siguientes palabras-Levi está vivo-dijo finalmente; Eren sentía que volvía a respirar-Pero… No sabemos si sobrevivirá.

Las alarmas volvieron a resonar en el cuerpo de Eren.

-¿Sobrevivir…?

-Sí, verás, Eren, como ya he dicho, se ofreció a hacer al trato. Tuvo éxito, o de lo contrario, no estarías aquí-retomó la palabra Hanji-Sin embargo, al igual que tú en su momento, el cuerpo de Levi está intentando asimilar el veneno-frunció ligeramente el ceño-Es un veneno más poderoso, y concentrado, y no sé si…-se calló al ver el rostro de Eren; la mujer intentó sonreír-No te preocupes. Levi es el hombre más fuerte que conozco, y estoy segura de que saldrá adelante.

Pero Eren no podía quedarse tranquilo, a pesar de aquel intento de palabras apaciguadoras.

Tal y como había dicho Hanji, Eren sabía lo que era pasar por eso. El veneno de demonio. Recordó el insufrible dolor. La muerte parecía mucha mejor opción. Y pensar que Levi estaba en una cama, postrado, notando cómo su cuerpo se quemaba y retorcía por dentro… Y llevaba así desde hacía tres días.

-Tengo que verle-dijo.

-Eren…

- _Necesito_ verle. Por favor.

Hanji negó con la cabeza.

-No-fue rotunda-Lo siento, Eren, pero es lo mejor. Además, el propio Levi, en sus pocos momentos de lucidez, pidió que así fuera. No quería que pasarás por lo que él, cuando estuvo observando mientras el veneno te carcomía por dentro.

Eso a Eren le daba igual. Quería verle… Tan solo…

Desvió la mirada a su regazo, a sus manos, a las sábanas.

-No veo que tengas ningún problema, por lo que puedes moverte y demás. Pero, tómatelo con calma-dijo entonces Hanji, mientras se levantaba de la silla-Aún tienes que recuperarte. ¡No todos los días se vuelve de entre los muertos!-rio, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, amenizarlo un poco-Oh, y deberías ver al resto de tus amigos. Estaban muy preocupados por ti.

Eren se limitó a asentir en silencio, y no levantó la vista cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, indicativo de que Hanji se había ido.

Armin y Mikasa se acercaron más a él. No sabían muy bien qué decir.

-Eren-empezó Mikasa-El Capitán Levi y tú… ¿Teníais… _esa_ clase de relación?

Eren alzó la vista para mirarlos, y por un momento, Eren volvió a mostrarse confuso. Parecía que lo único que hacía desde que había despertado era notar cómo su cabeza daba vueltas respecto a todo.

Sabía a qué se refería. Y algo le decía a Eren que era algo que llevaba tiempo ya sospechando. Hizo algo de memoria, y se preguntó si era debido al hecho de cómo había olvidado llamarle por su título antes, o por el simple hecho de que se había sacrificado por él. Pero fue entonces cuando recordó que, cuando creía que ya estaba todo perdido, que iba a morir, hizo un último gesto egoísta, y besó a Levi delante de media Legión de Reconocimiento. No era exactamente el mismo Levi, pero lo que contaba es que Eren estaba enamorado de él. Y Levi lo había estado…

Se sonrojó levemente.

-Sí-susurró.

No sabía qué esperar como reacción por parte de su familia, pero al alzar la vista, Armin sonreía y Mikasa se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, reconociéndolo.

Por supuesto, ¿qué otra cosa iban a hacer ellos, sino aceptar todo de Eren? Los adoraba.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-dijo entonces Armin.

" _Ver a Levi"_ , pero no podía.

-…Darme un baño. Y comer algo.

La sonrisa de Armin se amplió.

-No es mal comienzo.

*.*.*

Cuando Eren pudo asearse y ponerse ropa limpia, se sintió un poco mejor consigo mismo. Aunque deseaba que su cabeza dejara de pensar. Porque en cada recodo de su mente Levi estaba sufriendo, por él, y no había nada que Eren pudiera hacer. ¿Fue así como se sintió Levi cuando la situación fue a la inversa? Sin duda, cuando superó el veneno, Eren vio lo preocupado que estaba…

Sacudió la cabeza.

" _Por ahora, no lo pienses"_ , avanza poco a poco, con lo que sí puedes hacer.

Al salir de su habitación, por las ventanas de los pasillos, vio que aún estaba amaneciendo. Pensó que nunca sería capaz de ver un nuevo día amanecer para él. Era tan sumamente etéreo.

Se iba a reunir con Armin y Mikasa en el comedor para que él pudiera comer algo. Pero a pesar de lo temprano de la hora, y aunque no debería haber nadie más aparte de ellos, había unas cuantas personas más cuando llegó allí.

-¡Eren!-exclamaron al verle.

Eren se quedó un momento parado nada más entrar en el comedor. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir o hacer? Bastante raro le resultaba hablar con Armin y Mikasa, y eso que ellos eran las personas más cercanas que tenía. Pero tras todo lo que había pasado, y teniendo en cuenta que, por un poder completamente incomprensible a la mente humana, habían recuperado la memoria de cuando se conocieron por primera vez, ¿cómo debía reaccionar?

No tuvo que darle muchas vueltas, porque para cuando quiso darse cuenta, se habían acercado a él.

Eren se sorprendió al ver que lo abrazaron. La primera fue Sasha.

-Cómo me alegra que estés bien…-se separó un poco de él-Eren, gracias. De verdad, gracias. Incluso… cuando cargaste conmigo a pesar de que ya no podía hacer nada…

-No digas eso. No podía…simplemente dejarte.

Sasha sonrió.

-Pues gracias a ti, ¡puedo volver a comer toda la carne que se me antoje! Bueno, si los superiores me dejan, claro…

Eren no pudo sino devolverla la sonrisa.

Luego, contra todo pronóstico, tanto Connie como Jean le abrazaron. Eren se sentía un poco incómodo, sobrepasado por la situación.

-Mm…-seguía sin saber qué decir, cuando se apartaron de él-Yo…

-No hace falta que digas nada-le cortó Jean, algo avergonzado también por la situación-Solo deja que te mostremos nuestro agradecimiento, ¿de acuerdo?

-…De acuerdo.

Mikasa y Armin los habían llamado, mientras Eren se daba un baño, a pesar de la hora. Al parecer, desde que le habían traído de vuelta al cuartel de la Legión, habían estado pendientes de su estado, y de si despertaba.

-Ey, tenías hambre, ¿no?-comentó Connie-Hemos preparado algo.

Se sentaron a una mesa, Eren intentando saciar un hambre voraz. Sasha le acompañó a comer algo, ya que esa chica tenía hambre prácticamente a cualquier hora. Los otros se prepararon un vaso de leche o té, más acorde con la hora.

-Oye, esto…-empezó a decir Jean en un momento dado; Eren le miró, con la boca llena-Aparte de darte las gracias… Querríamos disculparnos.

Eren tragó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, todo este tiempo, a pesar de que lo único que hacías era intentar evitar nuestras muertes, nosotros… Bueno, no es que te tratáramos de la mejor manera posible.

Eren se encogió de hombros, y tomó otra cucharada de su plato. Era estofado que habían recalentado de la noche anterior. Ahora que el número de soldados de la Legión había mermado tanto, tenían bastante comida, al menos por un tiempo.

Tragó antes de hablar.

-No es como si me hubierais tratado mal-contradijo Eren, mirando su plato-Sabéis perfectamente que hay personas que me trataron peor. Un poco de indiferencia no es tan malo.

En realidad sí. Pero Eren no iba a admitir lo mal que lo pasó, pasando por todo aquello él solo.

-Aun así-insistió-De todas formas, ¿por qué no nos contaste nada?

Eren le miró con cara de circunstancias.

-¿Me habríais creído? No me conocíais. Ni siquiera nadie quería que entrara en la Legión-puntualizó Eren.

-Pero… ¿Por qué, de todas formas, te alejaste de nosotros? Parecía que no quería tener nada que ver con nosotros. Quizás podríamos haberte ayudado de algún modo…-intervino Armin.

Eren frunció ligeramente el ceño, agarrando con fuerza la cuchara.

-Eso…-apretó los labios en una fina línea-No lo sé. Supongo que fue por mi propia conveniencia. Consiguiera mi objetivo o no, yo iba a morir-declaró-Y supongo que me resultaría más fácil si no había nadie que se considerara cercano a mí, un amigo. No solo porque tendría que pasar por el dolor de mi pérdida, en mayor o menor medida, sino también por el hecho de que a mí se me iba a dificultar más llevarlo a cabo-inspiró hondo-No podía seguir dependiendo de alguien más.

Sí, tenía que enfrentarse a ese infierno él solo. Nadie más lo entendería. No podía buscar consuelo en brazos amigos ni palabras reconfortantes.

-Además…-la voz le tembló un poco-También me sería más difícil si alguien se preocupaba por mí, porque, en el fondo…-tragó saliva, la comida brevemente olvidada en su plato-No quería morir-musitó.

Nota algo cálido en su mano libre. Gira la mirada y ve que es Mikasa, sentada a su lado, arropando su mano con la suya.

-Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto tú solo, Eren-dijo su hermana.

Eren sacudió la cabeza, y retiró lentamente su mano debajo de la de Mikasa.

-No te disculpes. Ni tú, ni ninguno de vosotros. En realidad, debería ser yo quien os pidiera perdón.

Ante esto, sus amigos se mostraron confusos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Connie.

Eren soltó la cuchara y cerró ambas manos en forma de puños.

-No pude salvar a Marco. Ni a Mina. Ni a Thomas, Hannah y Franz-apretó la mandíbula-Ni al antiguo escuadrón del Capitán Levi. Ni a muchos de los que cayeron en esa última batalla…

-Eren-le interrumpieron; fue Sasha, con rostro serio-No puedes salvar a todo el mundo.

-Sí, es una carga demasiado pesada. Incluso para un idiota como tú-convino Jean, que intentó relajar a Eren hablándole como solía hacerlo, insulto incluido.

Eren le miró mal por un momento, pero luego suspiró.

-Sí, supongo, pero…

-Los viste morir dos veces. Y tuviste que sobrellevar todo tú solo, durante meses-dijo Armin-Tuvo que ser duro.

" _Sí, lo fue"_

Eso es lo que Eren quiso decir, pero por alguna razón, las palabras se le atragantaron. Abrió la boca para volver a intentarlo, pero de ella solo salió un sollozo.

Se sorbió la nariz y se pasó las manos por los ojos, porque había empezado a llorar.

-Lo siento-sollozó, restregándose las lágrimas-Lo siento…

Sus amigos le miraron con dolor, con empatía, pero también con un amor profundo. Lástima que Eren no pudiera verlo por las lágrimas.

Pero se contentó con volver a notar los cálidos brazos de Mikasa rodearle el cuerpo. Eren hundió el rostro en la bufanda que la regaló.

Era como volver a su hogar.

*.*.*

Más tarde, se les unieron la Líder Hanji y el Comandante Erwin.

-Comandante-Eren palideció-Su brazo…

-Oh, no te preocupes-Erwin sonrió-No es más que otro estrago de la guerra contra los demonio-dijo, tocándose el muñón oculto por la manga de la chaqueta, que colgaba flácida ante la ausencia de brazo.

Erwin le agradeció formalmente en nombre de toda la Legión de Reconocimiento sus esfuerzos por la humanidad. Eren se sintió un poco abochornado al ver al Comandante hacerle una reverencia, pero aun así, agradecía el gesto.

Tanto Erwin como Hanji seguían sorprendidos y profundamente intrigados con el asunto. No para menos, teniendo en cuenta que nadie terminaba de entenderlo.

-Es muy extraño-comentó Hanji-Es como si todos mis recuerdos, desde que te conocí, Eren, se superpusieran los unos a los otros. Es como si hubiera vivido otra vida durante meses y, de pronto, esa línea temporal a convergido en la actual, pero sin borrar los recuerdos de lo que he vivido aquí.

A todos les pasaba lo mismo, más especialmente, claro, a aquellos que eran más cercanos a él, porque habían compartido más momentos de sus vidas con Eren.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo-negó con la cabeza Eren-Pero también me pasó a mí, aunque no exactamente igual, ya que yo ya era consciente de ello, y os recordaba. Fue como volver a conoceros a todos. Y debía tener algo de cuidado con ciertas cosas que podía saber de antes, pero que aquí no podía saber.

-¡Es verdad! Al principio, cuando entraste, parecías conocer las instalaciones del cuartel, aunque nadie te dijera nada. Supongo que ahora es obvio-comentó Hanji.

Eren asintió.

-De vez en cuando, os tanteaba, preguntando o diciendo cosas referentes a ese otro pasado o como queráis llamarlo, pero no recordabais nada, por lo que dejé de intentarlo, y me centré en intentar mejorar mi control sobre el poder y hacerme más fuerte. Aunque…-frunció ligeramente el ceño-No fui lo suficientemente fuerte.

-No seas duro contigo mismo-le dijo Erwin-Has hecho muchísimo por todos nosotros.

Y tenía razón. O al menos, eso le hacía ver la mayoría de los soldados que ahora conformaban la Legión.

Muchos de ellos, a pesar de que no le conocían personalmente ni nada, que a lo mejor habían intercambiado una o dos palabras, se acercaron a él a darles las gracias, porque aunque no guardaran ningún recuerdo compartido con Eren, sí que recordaban su muerte anterior, y al parecer, corrió rápido el rumor de que habían sido salvados por Eren, ya que no todos los soldados estuvieron presentes donde Eren dio su vida y no todos vieron al demonio antropomorfo, como en el caso de Erwin.

Sin embargo, había otros que le recriminaron no haber salvado a otros muchos. Ante aquello, Eren no tenía palabras.

-El tiempo curará las heridas, y los recuerdos dejarán cicatrices-le dijo Erwin al respecto.

Por lo menos, ya no le miraban con odio por ser un monstruo, porque ya no lo era, a pesar de haber hecho un trato con uno de ellos.

-Entonces, ¿ya no tienes ese poder demoníaco?-le preguntó Connie.

Lo pusieron a prueba, como un experimento más, pero nada. Tal y como Eren había sentido, simplemente, había desaparecido.

En lo referente a sus alas, llegaron a la conclusión de que, como en la siguiente realidad no le salieron por accidente ni se las arrancaron, pudieron volver a crecerle en la espalda en esa batalla final, aunque terminaron por desaparecer, y a pesar de las cicatrices que ya tenía de antes. Supuso que esta era otra de esas cosas que, por mucho que se esforzaran, escapaba al entendimiento humano.

Los días siguieron pasando. Eran días ajetreados. Tras la tragedia acontecida, habían muerto decenas de soldados, mermando a la Legión, y obligando a repartirse las tareas de otra manera. Por no hablar de que debían hacer viajes diplomáticos a la capital, para informar de las ahora tan frecuentes hordas de demonios y el avistamiento de una raza superior de demonios que podía incluso afectar a la realidad humana, además de para pedir subvenciones, si querían que las actividades de la Legión siguieran siendo una realidad.

Habían muerto muchos. Muchísimos. Eren buscaba consuelo en los que sí estaban vivos. A fin de cuentas, de no haber hecho nada, no habría quedado un solo soldado en pie, él incluido.

Físicamente, tras el descanso, Eren volvía a estar en plena forma, si bien aún no participaba en entrenamientos. Bueno, pocos lo hacían, ya que había otras cosas en las que centrarse. Pero Eren buscaba desesperadamente dejar la mente en blanco siguiendo una rutina.

Aun así, eso no quitaba que todos los días, varias veces, preguntara a Hanji por el estado de Levi. Y todos los días, ella le decía que no había cambios, pero que no se preocupara.

Tras un par de días, Eren prefirió dejar de preguntar. Si algo pasaba, Hanji le avisaría, ¿verdad?

Porque seguían sin dejarle ir a verlo. Eren sabía que, de realmente querer, podía imponerse, liarse a golpes si hacía falta, y le vería. Pero una parte de él, una cobarde, tenía miedo de lo que se pudiera encontrar, por lo que huía. Encerraba toda esa preocupación y angustia en el fondo de su mente, o no soportaría el día a día.

Porque a pesar de todo lo sucedido, a pesar de lo que había sufrido Eren, a pesar de lo que debía estar sufriendo Levi, la vida continuaba. La vida no se detenía por nadie.

-¿Y qué pasó con el demonio que hablaba?-preguntó Eren, una de las grandes incógnitas de toda esa amalgama de cosas extrañas.

A fin de cuentas, la capacidad de los humanos para comprender a aquellos intrincados seres era demasiado limitada.

Hanji se encogió de hombros.

-Desapareció.

-Pero… Dijo que…que me devoraría, y…

Mikasa se tensó a su lado.

-No hubiera permitido que eso pasara-afirmó, decidida.

-Bueno, cambió de opinión al ver que podía conseguir más sufrimiento por nuestra parte-comentó Hanji-Es la primera vez que lo veo, pero parece ser que, por cómo lo expresó, aparte de carne humana, se alimenta de nuestras emociones-frunció el ceño al pensarlo-Las negativas, en concreto. Como si fuera algo tangible. Ah…-soltó un largo suspiro-Cómo me hubiera gustado aprender más sobre él.

Eren podía vivir sin volver a verlo. Le ponía los pelos de punta. Había algo en ese demonio… Algo extrañamente humano, que le producía escalofríos.

-Al no poder comerte, y conseguir matar a varios soldados con su veneno, y conseguir que solo uno aceptara el trato, pareció contentarse con comerse los soldados que allí había muertos-torció el gesto-Al menos por el momento. Tampoco es como si nos quedáramos a verlo.

Eren no quiso pensar en Levi. Solo le provocaba dolor.

-Pero desde luego, sus poderes van más allá de lo que cualquier humano pueda entender. A ti, Eren, consiguió borrarte de la realidad para poder hacer tu existencia presente en un tiempo pasado, y luego converger todo en un mismo punto. Además, cuando Levi consiguió soportar en un primer momento el veneno y hacer el trato para devolverte la vida, no fue como en tu caso. No volvió atrás para intentar salvarte, sino que te devolvió la vida en ese mismo momento, como por arte de magia-Hanji se mostró meditabunda-Me pregunto por qué lo haría así.

Eren sacudió la cabeza.

-No se le puede buscar la lógica-dijo, como una vez le dijo a Armin-Es un demonio. Y, seguramente, lo hizo para divertirse, como dijo. Aunque tampoco es como si lo entendiera.

Disfrutaba con su sufrimiento, su dolor, su desasosiego, su desesperación, su banal intento de aferrarse a la vida, de no perder a aquellos que significan más que la vida propia. ¿Cómo pensaban los demonios? Hasta ahora, ni siquiera se habían planteado que pudieran tener algún tipo de intelecto de ese calibre, más allá de lo que hasta ahora habían considerado como demonios superiores, porque mostraban un mínimo de cerebro animal, intentando herir o acorralar a sus presas para luego comérselas, en vez de lanzarse a por ellas desde un primer momento, como solían hacer demonios de inferior nivel.

Por otra parte, aunque le preguntaron sobre cómo ocurrió el trato, cómo se las apañó para intentar seguir adelante e impedir sus muertes, quitando a Mikasa y Armin cuando despertó, nadie le preguntó por Levi. Quizás fuera lo mejor. Quizás lo hacían precisamente por él, dada la delicada situación en la que se encontraba el Capitán de la Legión. Fuera como fuese, Eren lo agradecía. Bastantes cosas tenía ya en la cabeza, y bastante preocupado estaba él ya solo sobre el asunto.

Tres días había pasado Eren en la cama tras el suceso. Luego fueron cuatro desde que Levi seguía postrado en la suya. Y cinco. Y seis. Y una semana completa pasó.

Al octavo día, Eren seguía igual de angustiado que el primer día, sino más. Pero no le habían vuelto a decir nada sobre su estado, por lo que supuso que no habría cambios. Aun así, ¿cuánto duraría aquella situación? ¿Y si nunca despertaba? ¿Y si no lo soportaba? Y acabaría muerto antes de que Eren pudiera siquiera decirle algo…

" _No pienses en ello"_

Sus amigos y él llevaban toda la mañana llevando suministros que habían traído de Trost a los almacenes del cuartel principal de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-Comida, comida…-murmuraba Sasha.

-No puedes comerte nada de esto todavía-la recriminó Connie, aunque sin mala fe.

-Quizás deberíamos haberla hecho llevar las cajas con material médico o equipamiento para caballos…-comentó Jean.

Eren terminó de colocar las cajas llenas de recambios de equipos de maniobras tridimensional con la ayuda de Mikasa. Y luego fue a ayudar a Armin con las cajas con material para reponer botiquines y material de primeros auxilios.

-¿Está todo?

-Sí, ya está todo.

-¡Por fin!

Todos dejaron atrás los almacenes y entraron en el edificio principal, charlando amenamente, con intención de beber y tomar un tentempié durante su tiempo de descanso, antes de la hora de la comida.

-Ah… Estoy molido.

-Parece poca cosa, pero ir cargando cosas pesadas de aquí para allá durante toda la mañana, es bastante cansado.

-Y que lo digas…

Se sentaron en su mesa habitual en el comedor. Había algún que otro soldado, también tomándose su tiempo de descanso, y otros que estaban haciendo preparativos en la cocina, ya que les tocaba turno de comida.

-He escuchado que el Comandante quiere ir a ver al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento-comentó Connie.

-Es normal, ¿no?-dijo Sasha, comiendo una patata, la cual ninguno de sus amigos sabían de dónde había sacado-Ahora estamos escasos en números, no solo en equipamiento que se perdió en la última expedición.

-Sí. Supongo que irá a ver a los futuros nuevos reclutas…-habló Armin.

Nuevos reclutas.

Habían pasado varios meses allí, y aun así, parecía que llevaban allí una vida entera, con todo lo que habían presenciado.

-Ya no seríamos los reclutas, ¿eh?

" _Cómo pasa el tiempo"_ , pensó Eren, cuya idea del tiempo había sido trastocada al revivir varios meses de su vida. Sin duda, para él, casi parecía que habían pasado años. Su mente, su cuerpo, le decían que era mucho más mayor que el Eren que se tuvo que despedir de sus padres y Shiganshina de manera abrupta e inevitable.

Eran soldados hechos y derechos. Y aunque eran los más jóvenes, habían vivido en un lapso corto de tiempo mucho más que muchos adultos y ancianos que vivían resguardados en lo más profundo de los muros.

Si tan solo consiguieran, algún día, dejar de verdad atrás aquellos muros y poder vivir íntegramente en el mundo que les rodeaba. Sin miedo, conociendo lo que hasta ahora les es negado.

Si tan solo…

" _Me gustaría ver el océano"_

-Eren.

Eren desvió la mirada de la mesa y sus amigos, para ver a Hanji, quien le había llamado, en el quicio de la puerta del comedor.

-Es Levi-dijo Hanji, haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera para Eren-Ha despertado-para luego transcurrir el tiempo en tan solo unos segundos-Ya le he hecho un chequeo inicial, y parece que todo está bien, por lo que creo que puedes ir a ver…

Eren no escuchó nada más, pues pasó de largo por el lado de Hanji, después de levantarse de golpe de la silla, saliendo a trompicones de la estancia, y fue corriendo por los pasillos, dirección a la habitación de Levi, donde había estado postrado todo este tiempo.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de madera, se detuvo de golpe. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho y estaba sin aliento por la repentina carrera.

Intentó recuperar el aliento.

Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie en todo el pasillo. No le habían seguido, y Eren lo prefirió. Sin embargo…

Alargó la mano hacia la puerta, y se detuvo antes de llegar a tocarla.

¿Cómo iba a enfrentar a Levi? Hasta ese momento, lo único referente a Levi que ocupaba su mente, era lo preocupado que estaba por él. Pero ahora…

Ya sabía lo confuso y desorientador que resultaba volver a conectar con los demás, tras todo lo que había pasado.

No solo habían quedado patentes secuelas físicas en su cuerpo, en forma de nuevas o antiguas cicatrices, sino también psicológicas. Según el diagnóstico de Hanji, y aun a pesar de que los trastornos mentales no eran su fuerte como doctora, Eren tenía un grave caso de estrés postraumático, por no hablar de cierta disociación cognitiva, teniendo conflictos consigo mismo cuando no tendría por qué tenerlos, así como también un cierto grado de psicosis derivada de una esquizofrenia aguda, dadas algunas de sus respuestas anómalas de comportamiento y por su percepción alterada de la realidad, pues aun a día de hoy, no podía evitar preguntarse si lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era la realidad, o no era más que un sueño o una ilusión creada por su atormentada mente. Por las noches, solo en su habitación (no había tenido que volver al sótano, gracias a las Diosas), con la oscuridad rodeándole, es cuando más dudaba de sí mismo. Y era aterrador no poder fiarse de su propia mente. Aunque, por lo menos, las alucinaciones vívidas no parecían haber vuelto.

-Tras todo lo que has pasado, mi pobre niño, no me extraña que tu mente no haya podido soportarlo todo-le había dicho Hanji en su momento.

Durante esos ocho días que habían pasado desde que había despertado de una muerte segura, todos aquellos cercanos a él se habían portado muy bien con él, mostrando su apoyo y consuelo, intentando que Eren no se sintiera mal consigo mismo ni culpable o responsable de cómo habían acabado las cosas. Lo único de lo que le hacían responsable era de haberles salvado la vida, que debería estar orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Aun así, su cabeza le seguía jugando malas pasadas, y el hecho de que Levi no estuviera ahí no ayudaba en absoluto a su estabilidad mental.

" _Levi"_

Eren tragó saliva.

Golpeó la puerta tímidamente, anunciando su llegada, para luego abrirla y entrar en la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Con algo de reticencia, de miedo, alzó la mirada de sus botas para ver al hombre que yacía en la cama.

Levi se hallaba sentado en esa cama, y le miraba, con una intensidad que hizo a Eren apartar la mirada.

" _Está vivo…"_ , el alivio explotó en su cuerpo de tal forma que Eren temió ponerse a llorar en ese mismo instante.

Inspiró hondo, y obligó a sus cuerdas vocales a trabajar.

-…Hola-dijo, con un hilo de voz-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Eren.

Eren sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, y notó cómo los ojos le empezaban a picar.

¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que le llamó por su nombre? Porque desde que le vio morir y volvió atrás, Levi solo parecía despreciarle y se limitaba a llamarle por su apellido.

Nunca pensó que volvería a oír su nombre proveniente de sus labios, y mucho menos de aquella forma, con ese amor, impregnándolo casi como si lo estuviera acunando.

Eren se sentía desfallecer.

-Eren-volvió a llamarle, aparentemente haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta.

Eren alzó la mirada nuevamente y se encontró con la de Levi, el cual alzó su mano hacia él.

-Ven aquí-dijo, con voz ronca.

Algo reticente, Eren se separó de la puerta y se acercó a la cama. Dubitativo, se sentó en el borde de un lateral de la cama, lo más cerca que pudiera estar de Levi.

-Eren…-empezó a decir Levi.

-¿Cómo estás?-volvió a preguntar Eren, interrumpiéndole.

Levi suspiró ante la evasiva.

-…Estoy bien-respondió-Todo lo bien que se puede estar tras toda esta mierda.

Eren le miró de reojo.

Se le veía pálido, ojos cansados y estaba seguro de que había perdido varios kilos en aquella semana.

-…Estás despierto-musitó Eren, más bien para sí, como si todavía no se lo creyera.

-Sí. En realidad, desperté hace horas, durante las cuales Hanji me ha estado haciendo pruebas-frunció el ceño; parece que eso no había cambiado, a pesar de lo extremadamente exhausto que debía estar-No ha encontrado nada raro-comentó-Incluso comparó mis muestras de sangre con las que te sacó a ti, cuando estabas infectado. Al parecer, a diferencia de ti, no tengo ya veneno de demonio, ni por tanto sangre o cualquier poder que pudiera derivarse de ello.

Eren le miró maravillado ante aquello. Eso significaba…que Levi no tendría que pasar por ese infierno, por ser en parte monstruo. Seguiría siendo humano, y Eren no podía estar más agradecido al respecto.

-¿De verdad?

-Eso parece. Mi cuerpo debe haberlo purgado, o no está en la suficiente concentración como para provocar más daño del que ya ha hecho. Joder-maldijo-No sé cómo cojones soportaste esto, es muy doloroso.

Eren torció el gesto.

-¿Quieres decir que, si yo era capaz de soportarlo, tú podías hacerlo sin problemas?

Podría haber sido uno de sus comentarios habituales para picar al otro, pero en realidad, Eren no estaba de humor para eso.

-¿No tienes entonces nada?-volvió a decir Eren, evitando que Levi respondiera a su anterior pregunta, que era más bien retórica-En…en tu interior.

-No-negó-¿Y qué hay de ti?

Eren negó con la cabeza.

-Desapareció.

Levi suspiró, aliviado. Eren volvía a ser tan solo humano.

Eren se retorció las manos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas. Se miró las cicatrices.

-… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó en un susurro.

Levi le miró, furioso.

-¿Precisamente _tú_ me lo preguntas?-dijo, claramente enfadado.

-Yo… En aquel momento, solo quise morir. Todos estabais ya muertos, a fin de cuentas. Pero, se me dio otra oportunidad para salvaros, y…

-Yo no soy tan amable, Eren-replicó Levi-Y lo sabes. Sinceramente, en ese momento, me importaba una mierda los demás, o el mundo. Yo solo quería salvarte a _ti_ , porque no puedo vivir sin ti, ¿entiendes?

Claro que lo entendía. Porque él también, aunque se le dio la oportunidad de salvar a todos, lo que le llevó a aceptar el trato fue el cadáver que reposaba en sus brazos. Sí, en ese instante, no importó nada más, ni siquiera el futuro de la humanidad. Solo quería traerlo de vuelta.

Eren apretó los labios.

-…Lo siento-murmuró.

-No lo hagas. Yo no me arrepiento de nada.

-Podrías haber muerto. Y no creo que lo hubiera soportado otra vez-dijo Eren, con la voz quebrada.

-Tú ya estabas muerto, y no lo soportaba. Estamos a mano, mocoso.

Eren quiso sonreír ante el último comentario.

-Sí, supongo que sí…

Entonces, Eren notó algo en la mejilla. Miró a Levi, y vio que era su mano. Más lánguida de lo que recordaba, pero igualmente cálida. Eren tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, y posó su mano encima de la de Levi.

-No te lo merecías-dijo entonces Levi-No te merecías nada de lo que has tenido que pasar-frunció el ceño-No era justo para ti.

-Eso casi suena a una disculpa-le hizo ver Eren.

-Lo es. Siento no haber podido hacer nada hasta ahora. Y…siento haberte olvidado-dijo, atormentado.

Eren dejó caer la mano.

-No es culpa tuya.

La mano de Levi que reposaba en su mejilla, con un lento movimiento, bajó a la garganta de Eren, y luego se desvió a su nuca, en la cual hizo fuerza, para atraer a Eren hacia sí, y envolverle en un abrazo.

Y al sentir aquellos fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo una vez más, cuando creyó que eso era ya imposible, Eren por fin se vino abajo.

Con los ojos llorosos, le devolvió el abrazo, con fuerza, con una necesidad apremiante, mientras temblaba.

-Te he echado tanto de menos…-sollozó contra su oído.

Levi restregó su mejilla contra la de Eren.

-Yo también.

-Creí… Creí que nunca…nunca más volvería a estar así…contigo.

-Lo siento.

Se separaron un poco el uno del otro, para poder mirarse a los ojos.

Los ojos de Eren brillaban a causa de las lágrimas. Eran preciosos, pensó Levi. No podía siquiera empezar a explicar lo mal que se sentía por toda esta situación. Por todo lo que había tenido que sufrir Eren y él, aun cuando le había jurado su amor, lo había olvidado como si realmente ni siquiera hubiera conocido a Eren. Se sentía enfermo solo de pensarlo.

Todas aquellas miradas, palabras, anhelos… Eren le había echado de menos, y no podía hacer nada al respecto, porque Levi ni siquiera lo conocía.

Le retiró las lágrimas de las mejillas, y acercó su rostro al suyo.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios y un suspiro anhelante, Eren terminó de acortar la distancia y le besó.

Fue un beso lento, casi tentativo, pero con una dulzura y a la vez amargura que no hizo sino acrecentar el dolor del pecho de Eren y, por otra parte, sentirse liberado.

" _Te quiero"_ , pensaron ambos en su fuero interno, mientras le devolvían el beso al otro.

Al separarse, el mundo de Levi volvió a adquirir forma, color y brillo, porque Eren le regaló una sonrisa que pensó que nunca volvería a ver, aun cuando sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas. Pero pensó que no importaba. A fin de cuentas, eran lágrimas de felicidad, de alivio, de vida.

-Estoy…-empezó a decir Eren, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas-Estoy tan…tan feliz que…-no sabía cómo expresarse.

Levi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo sé-le besó la mano llena de cicatrices-Yo también.

Era él. Era Levi. _Su_ Levi. El que irrumpió en aquella pequeña pradera de Shiganshina. El que le dejó montar su caballo. El que vendó sus heridas. El que le enseñó a pelear. El que le enseñó a amar.

-Sigo…Sigo sin entenderlo-dijo Eren, cuando se hubo calmado un poco; ninguno se separó del otro más de lo necesario-Aun a pesar de todo, el trato contigo es distinto. ¿Qué ganaba ese demonio?

-Diversión, según él. La verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo una mierda sobre esa cosa-volvía a fruncir el ceño.

-No… No irá a comerte, ¿verdad? Como dijo que haría conmigo…

-No-negó Levi-Al hacer el trato conmigo, me dijo que lo que hacía era como darte parte de mi vida para que tú recuperaras la tuya, atando nuestras vidas. Por eso, dijo que si, por la razón que sea, uno de nosotros muere, el otro también morirá-explicó.

-Ja-Eren soltó una carcajada, carente de alegría, más parecido a un sollozo-Suena estúpidamente romántico.

El demonio solo quería divertirse, quizás por eso había elegido unas condiciones distintas del trato, por no repetir lo mismo que con Eren. No es como si lo entendiera, pero tampoco es como si le importara. A fin de cuentas, como ya había dicho, Levi no podía vivir sin Eren, de un modo u otro. Esto solo parecía reafirmarlo de una manera demasiado vívida.

Además, ahora, por fin, tras todo lo sucedido, realmente podía hacer algo por Eren.

Levi volvió a besarle, y Eren le correspondió.

Se separaron, para volver a abrazarse.

Había paz y amor en aquel simple gesto. Porque podían sentir el latir del corazón y la respiración del contrario, indicando que estaban vivos. Vivos, y en brazos del otro. No podía haber mayor felicidad y dicha que esa en el mundo, aun cuando el futuro se planteaba cada vez más difícil, oscuro e incierto.

Pero si estaban juntos, quizás aún había algo que pudieran hacer. Aun cuando la muerte también les unía, además del amor que se profesaban. A pesar de…

-Levi-murmuró Eren en su oído.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estamos malditos?

Levi suspiró contra su cuello.

-Sí, estamos malditos.

 _**..**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!_

 _Y…se acabó! El sufrimiento tenía que llegar algún día a su fin, no? XD_

 _Eso sí, me pasa como siempre, estoy en parte feliz y en parte triste cuando termino de escribir un fic. Feliz por finalizar la historia y triste por despedirme de ella! Porque he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola, a pesar de lo mal que lo pasaban los personajes con más frecuencia de la que debería :P Era una historia que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir, más bien, una idea que quería escribir, y SnK era el mejor fandom para adaptarla, y de eso salió "Cursed"._

 _Ha sido un camino largo para los personajes (especialmente Eren, al cual considero el verdadero protagonista de este fic), pero esperemos que a partir de ahora las cosas vayan mejor para ellos :) (Ahora con Levi recuperado, me imagino a Hanji o Erwin, o incluso a alguno de los reclutas, haciendo bromas sobre Eren y Levi, para abochornarlos jajajaja XD Y por supuesto, Levi aprovecharía la situación para robarle algún que otro beso a Eren durante el día, siendo más obvio al respecto :P)._

 _Y, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha sufrido Eren, quería darle algo de felicidad al final, mi niño se lo merece T-T Por eso también quería que los demás le recordaran._

 _Me hubiera gustado tratar sus trastornos mentales derivados de todo esto de un modo más…clínico (ya que no es algo a tratar a la ligera…), pero no ha podido ser, aunque eso no quita que se vislumbrara todo lo que su mente ha sufrido :(_

 _Por otra parte, el demonio antropomorfo, personaje de mi propia cosecha, sigue siendo un misterio, y he preferido que siga así, como dejando abierto el hecho de que a los humanos aún les queda un largo camino para comprender la verdadera naturaleza de su enemigo._

 _Curiosidades/Aclaraciones/Cosas varias (XD) de este fic:_

 _-Preferí poner el título en inglés (no solo porque muchas veces suena todo mejor en inglés que en español XD) porque, ante ausencia de sujeto, "Cursed" puede aplicarse tan a singular como a plural: I am cursed/Estoy maldito; We are cursed/Estamos malditos. Por lo que el título hace referencia, no solo a Eren, sino a Levi también, al final._

 _-Dado que el orden cronológico en que ocurren las cosas es: Parte II, I y III, en realidad, cuando me decidí a escribir esta historia, escribí casi tres capítulos de la Parte II. Me decía que para que todo me cuadrara al final, debía ir por orden, aunque prefiriera no publicarlo en orden, porque pensaba que así sería más interesante (espero haberlo conseguido jajaja), pero luego me dije que a ese paso, nunca iba a publicar el fic jajaja. Por lo que dejé esa parte a medias y me puse con la primera parte, y cuando la terminé, retomé la otra. Espero que todo cuadre más o menos, porque esa era la intención :P_

 _-El título de cada Parte, así como las citas de Shakespeare, hacen referencia a todo lo que significa esa parte, en relación a Eren (Lo que quiso evitar, lo que no pudo evitar, lo que pasó después)._

 _-La verdad es que pensaba que Eren fuera transportado a una dimensión distinta, de donde salen los demonios, y allí conseguir sus poderes, pero no me cuadraba muy bien con el hilo de la historia, por lo que lo descarté. Quizás lo use en otra ocasión jajaja_

 _-Tenía la trama bastante clara, pero la verdad es que, siendo sincera, en un primer momento, pensaba dejar a Eren muerto, pues se había sacrificado como parte del contrato. Pero luego pensé que eso era ser muy cruel con todo lo que había pasado XD Y pensé en que Levi, por supuesto, querría salvarlo. Entonces pensé en que Levi muriera por Eren, pero entonces Eren se quedaría sin Levi, y tampoco quería hacer eso XD No quería dejar al uno sin el otro (no soy tan cruel jajaja), por eso me decidí por ese final, un tanto agridulce, pero quería que estuvieran juntos (son mi OTP, a fin de cuentas :P), y al final, he quedado bastante satisfecha con ese final :) Espero que ustedes también!_

 _Bueno… Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado._

 _No saben de verdad lo mucho que agradezco que me hayan acompañado hasta el final con esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por leer y también dejar sus comentarios sobre el fic, porque me ayudaban a ver que realmente había gente interesada y que mi trabajo es reconocido, y me animaban a seguir escribiendo! Espero que les haya gustado mucho el fic! Si les ha llegado al corazoncito, o al menos esperaban con ganas cada capítulo, yo me doy por satisfecha :)_

 _Una vez más, muchas gracias!_

 _Espero que nos veamos en algún otro fic que me dé por escribir, si el tiempo y mi cabeza me lo permiten :P_

 _Bye~!^^_


End file.
